Los Ocho Reyes del Paraíso
by Rasen1826
Summary: Un mapa que conduce a una isla inalcanzable y misteriosa, un enemigo que asola oculto entre la oscuridad de la ignorancia de un mundo que le dio inmortalidad, un nuevo miembro que se ha unido a la tripulación y los lazos de amor y amistad que rápidamente empiezan a fortalecerse ante la tempestad de las circunstancias, mientras el paraíso amenaza con tornarse realidad
1. Capítulo1

**Capítulo 1.- Estrepitoso Preludio**

¿Calma y total silencio?¿Acaso podía experimentarse algo más que eso estando frente a las apacibles pero tenebrosas olas del mar que se estrellaban frecuente y vivazmente contra la costa?¿O tal vez era algo más que hacía brotar tal sentimiento en quienes llegaban a pisar ese lejano y casi secreto lugar?

En aquella tierra literalmente virgen la presencia humana parecía estorbar, resultando innecesaria, incluso para resguardar el inmenso tesoro que allí residía. ¿Pero entonces, cómo era posible que se pudieran observar tenues y efímeras aquellas suaves pisadas sobre la arena?¿Se trataba de algún curioso o quizás un interesado en lo que en el interior de esa isla lejana permanecía casi oculto de los ojos de los curiosos?

Flores multicolores, ávidas y fragantes relucían llamativas y sublimes resguardadas por la peligrosa y filosa protección espadas, adornando todo en su conjunto aquel par de lápidas, que pese al tiempo no habían sido olvidadas y se les veía perfectamente cuidas.

El silencio que sellaba sus labios se evaporó súbitamente y el tono esmeralda que teñía sus pupilas miró por unos breves instantes a quienes habían compartido la osadía de tocar esas tierras sólo para recordar a quienes habían caído y dejado tras su partida no sólo ausencia y dolor, sino también el inicio de una nueva era.

—Parece que alguien se nos ha adelantado. Aunque este sitio no es del dominio público, por lo que me atrevo a decir que debes ser un miembro de su tripulación –dijo relajadamente aquel emperador pirata, conocido por todos como Shanks-.

—Estaba de paso y consideré propio venir a saludar antes de continuar mi viaje –contestó cortésmente mirando de reojo a aquel pelirrojo-.

—Nunca está de más visitar a los viejos camaradas –contestó Shanks al tiempo que observaba con atención a la joven que permanecía de pie a dos metros de distancia de él-.

Su cabello se mecía con el viento que soplaba por breves instantes desde la costa y se acomodaba apaciblemente sobre su espalda, llegando hasta sus rodillas.

Un corsé negro delineaba gracias a las correas ajustables que poseía su esbelta y bien formada figura femenina. De blusa blanca con mangas abullonadas, puños irregulares y fuera de la forma del hombro complementaban aún más su atuendo.

Una hoja adjunta de terciopelo rojo yacía alrededor de su cintura mientras vestía pantalones blancos que resaltaban inminentemente por esas botas altas negras con puño adornado por cintas carmesí.

Y sobre sus hombros descansaba lo que parecía ser una chaqueta de capitán de doble vista; carmesí en el interior y negra por fuera, gozando de detalles en carmesí y dorado sobre el área que quedaba inmediatamente a la vista de todos.

Su flequillo se alzaba ligeramente gracias a la ancha sección de tela carmesí que cubría su frente y que realzaba el tono níveo de su piel; así mismo secciones de su lacio cabello delineaban su rostro de suaves fracciones.

Y aunque posiblemente no excedía los veinte años de edad no le restaba méritos en ningún aspecto para ser considerada una mujer de bella apariencia.

—Aunque en ocasiones la visita termina llegando demasiado tarde, ¿no lo crees así Shanks? –contestó la joven sin mucho cambio en su timbre de voz, mirando con suavidad a Shanks-.

—Parece que soy lo suficientemente famoso como para que una mujer como tú sepa mi nombre –sonrió campante-.

—Es imposible no conocer a las leyendas que imperan en el mar del Nuevo Mundo. Mientras unas más perecen, otras más emergen y agitan las aguas de este inmenso y peligroso mar –sonrió disimuladamente sólo para girarse nuevamente hacia aquel par de tumbas-.

—Mmm…-por unos instantes sus ojos se concentraron en el pendiente que colgaba de la mano derecha de aquella chica, uno que pese a su extraño diseño, le resultaba familiar- Oye, eso es…

—¿Esto? –cuestionó a la vez que levantaba aquel pendiente a la altura de sus ojos- Es sólo un viejo recuerdo –sonrió con cierta ironía- Ey Shanks, ¿podrías tener la amabilidad de decirme dónde podría encontrar a ese chico que te admira y desea superarte…es decir, a Monkey D. Luffy?

Los tonos cálidos del atardecer se iban perdiendo rápidamente con el inicio inminente de la noche. No obstante, quienes navegaban por los amplios y peligrosos mares no se inmutaban ante este acontecimiento, sino todo lo contrario, lo aguardaban con ansias, como si el manto nocturno fuera más una ayuda que un problema.

Sobre la cubierta de ese magnífico buque que llevaba orgullosamente el rostro de un león en el mascarón de proa, yacían los eufóricos dueños de tal navío, celebrando aunque se tratase de una fiesta, pese a que no se trataba más de un mero banquete nocturno.

—¡Esto está delicioso! –expresó con enorme energía el capitán de la tripulación- ¡Uno más, por favor, Sanji! –decía gustoso mientras babeaba un poco al contemplar el enorme trozo de carne que se cocinaba en aquel consomé-.

—A este paso no dejarás nada para el resto de nosotros –decía por lo bajo Usopp-.

—Ya ni te molestes Usopp. Él no te escuchará sin importar lo que hagas –decía Nami, apartando en un simple movimiento su plato de las manos de su comelón capitán- Oye, esto es mío –alegó molesta y viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos-.

—Tengo hambre y Sanji aún no me trae más comida –se excusaba Luffy-.

—¡Pero sí ya te has comido lo de diez personas! –gritaron al unísono Chopper y Usopp-.

—Nada como una cena relajante…Yohohoho…-comentaba Brook tras darle un sorbo a su taza de té-.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Luffy? Después de lo que pasó en Dressrosa, gente tan peligrosa como Donflamingo nos tienen en la mira –se quejaba Usopp con cierto temor a su futuro poco acogedor-.

—Umm…Todo estará bien, deja de preocuparte Usopp –decía como sí nada Luffy-.

—¡Tú actitud despreocupada es lo que me preocupa! –chilló Usopp-.

—Todo lo que le digas es inútil Usopp, ya sabes cómo es Luffy –decía Zoro-.

—La noche realmente está muy fresca –decía Robin despreocupadamente-.

—Robin-swan –decía melodiosamente Sanji quien en un santiamén ya se encontraba al lado de la morena sirviéndole el postre-.

—¡Sanji, más comida! –se quejaba Luffy-.

—¿Algo más que desees Robin-swan?¿Y tú, Nami-san? –preguntaba felizmente al tiempo que sus ojos se transformaban en rosas corazones-.

—Nunca cambias tonto cocinero –decía Zoro como si nada-.

—¡¿Qué has dicho marimo?!¿Es que acaso quieres pelea?

—Inténtalo si puedes, cocinero pervertido –le retaba el espadachín-.

—Ey chicos, mejor cálmense –pedía Chooper, quien por alguna razón había quedado en medio de aquellos dos, quienes se lanzaban miradas chispeantes y ruidos guturales amenazantes-.

—Esto será súpeeerrrr divertido –animaba Franky-.

—¡Tú deja de animarlos! –regañaba Usopp a Franky-.

—Esta banda de piratas sí que es ruidosa –decía aquel oso polar parlante que yacía sentado sobre el césped que cubría al Thousand Sunny-.

—¡Cállate oso parlante! –dijeron al mismo tiempo Zoro y Sanji en tono asesino-.

—L-Lo siento…-dijo depresivamente Bepo, quien simplemente se alejó un poco de la escena-.

—Ahí va de nuevo a deprimirse. Nunca cambiará –expresó el pelirrojo de boina negra, llamado Shachi-.

—Oye Shachi es mi imaginación, ¿o está empezando a hacer un poco de viento? –cuestionaba aquel hombre de gorra con las iniciales de Penguin-.

—Ahora deben de tenerme envidia. Con este grueso pelaje soy incapaz de sentir frío –decía orgulloso Bepo, quien ya se había recuperado-.

—Pero eso no te quita…-comentó Zoro-.

—Que seas un oso parlante parado en dos patas que viste ropas humanas –completó Sanji-.

—Lo…siento…-dijo en tono demasiado bajo Bepo, quien nuevamente se alejó de todos-.

—Quizás se deba a eso…-decía Luffy con la boca repleta de comida, señalando hacia el oscurecido cielo-.

¿Cómo algo tan grande podía surcar los cielos sin el mayor de los problemas?¿Qué era lo que mantenía a flote a aquella gigantesca fragata de velas cuadradas de tonalidad carmesí que se ondeaban con el viento nocturno y proporcionaban a la embarcación de dirección y estabilidad?¿Quién podía ser el dueño de semejante cosa?¿Por qué navegaba por esos mares, a esa noche y como si desease ser vista por quienes transitaran el mar esa noche?

—Pero…eso es…-decía con sorpresa Law-.

¿A dónde se habían ido a esconder las pequeñas y brillantes estrellas en la fría noche que recién dominaba con su oscuridad?¿Es que acaso experimentaban timidez al contemplar el esplendoroso cuerpo de la alba luna o simplemente las traviesas lunas habían decidido ocultarlas para que nadie más las contemplara?

El barullo que hace unas horas atrás se escuchaba en las callejuelas, en algunos establecimientos y en la mayoría de las casas lentamente cesaba. Y en un breve instante todo quedó mudo, estático y prácticamente sin vida.

Pero esa ley natural no se aplicaba dentro de las instalaciones de ese majestuoso e impenetrable castillo, aquel que albergaba a la soberana del país; ella era la emperatriz de aquella isla forjado por la belleza y fuerza de las mujeres.

Con una vista espectacular que le permitía contemplar su reino y sus alrededores, una cama suave y de enorme tamaño y fieles subordinadas que estaban a su disposición ante el más mínimo capricho de la emperatriz, la vida de aquella mujer, la más hermosa del mundo, se contemplaba fácil y cómoda.

—¿Han tenido alguna noticia de él? –cuestionó Boa a sus dos hermanas menores, quienes disfrutaban plácidamente de una taza de té-.

—Ha llegado al Nuevo Mundo sin problema alguno, nee-san –contestó Marigold-.

—Está claro que después de tanto entrenamiento se tornara mucho más fuerte. Así que les resultará difícil a los marines atraparlo a él y su tripulación –agregaba Sandersonia con una sonrisa-.

—Oh, Luffy, me pregunto si estará comiendo bien –se cuestionaba Hancock mostrando un semblante lleno de preocupación-.

—Ahí vas de nuevo Hibe-sama –interrumpió Nyon, quien entraba a la habitación de la emperatriz, una vez más, sin su consentimiento-.

—Otra vez tú –contestó de mala gana la gobernante-.

—Ya deja de preocuparte tanto por Luffy y mejor concéntrate en tus deberes –sermoneaba la anciana a la emperatriz-.

—Se veía tan apuesto con sus nuevas ropas –decía encarameladamente- Me pregunto si la comida que le empaqué habrá sido de su agrado.

—No tienes remedio –suspiró agotadamente Nyon-.

—Nuestra onee-san ha cambiado mucho desde que llegó Luffy a la isla por error –comentaba Sandersonia- Todas aquí le estiman.

—Pero ahora vivirá con la angustia constante de que a Luffy le vaya a pasar algo en el Nuevo Mundo –decía seria Nyon- Y con lo precipitada que eres…

Pero aquella conversación habría de ser postergada, la puerta pedía ser abierta a gritos y nadie parecía entender la emergencia del momento.

—¿Pero qué es lo que pasa, Margaret, Kikyo? ¿A qué debo todo este escándalo? –cuestionó malhumorada la emperatriz a sus dos centinelas-.

—¡Algunas mujeres han desaparecido! –contestó con brevedad Kikyo-.

—¿Cómo que desaparecido? Eso es imposible –interrogó con pesada mirada Hancock-.

—Expliquen la situación –pidió Nyon-.

—Nosotras ya nos habíamos marchado a descansar, pero…abruptamente escuchamos un par de gritos y corrimos inmediatamente para investigar lo que había pasado. No obstante, cuando llegamos, no había nada –comentó con sorpresa Margaret-.

—Tratamos de hallar el culpable. Quizás un animal salvaje se había adentrado a la ciudad y empezado a hacer destrozos, pero…no había marcas de animal por ningún lado. Es más, ni siquiera parecían haber muestra de oposición –comentó Kikyo preocupada-.

—Después escuchamos un par de gritos más, pero fue inútil hallar a alguien tras esto…Ahora toda la ciudad está a la expectativa –decía Margaret-.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma. No hemos tenido ninguna intromisión –decía Sandersonia- Hermana, vayamos a investigar.

—No podemos dejar que nos tomen el pelo –alegaba Marigold-.

—Claro que no –concluyó la hermana- Nade va a venirse a burlar de mí, Boa Hancock.

¿Por qué aunque existían testigos nadie podía decir nada con claridad?¿Cómo es que ahora podrían dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que existía alguien acechando y esperando a que volvieran a confiarse?¿Por qué la noche ahora era inquietante pese a la luz que proporcionaba esa inmensa luna?

No importa por donde buscasen, la respuesta era la misma y las dudas sólo se apilaban como un bonche de hojas viejas y sin utilidad.

¿Cuántas horas habían transcurrido desde esa exhaustiva búsqueda? Posiblemente el número de horas invertidas era proporcional a la frustración que emanaban aquellas poderosas mujeres al contemplar que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

—Pareciera como si se los hubieran tragado la tierra –comentó Margaret, quien en compañía de Sandersonia revisaban por segunda ocasión la casa abandonada de una de las víctimas-.

—Es increíble que con la cantidad de mujeres que han desaparecida, no demos con ninguna –decía con enfado Sandersonia- Tampoco hay barcos en las costas de la isla.

—Y no hay manera que ninguna de nosotras haya sido, ¿entonces cómo? –cuestionaba con expectación Margaret, como si le fuera a ser respondida su pregunta de inmediato sólo por ser formulada-.

—Regresemos con las demás. Esta noche es mala idea estar separadas. Al no conocer al enemigo debemos cuidarnos.

Melodiosa como la sonata más serena y dulce que hubieran podido escuchar, era esa voz que en un repentino giro de las circunstancias inundaba sus oídos con aquellas resonantes palabras.

—_La verdad muchas veces se encuentra frente a vuestros ojos…_

¿Habrían de considerar como adecuado el dirigir su mirada con lentitud hacia aquello que había emergido en las entrañas de la oscuridad?¿Es que acaso pensaban que aquel enemigo oculto iba a permanecer inmóvil, aguardando a que ellas hicieran su primer movimiento?¿Por qué desafiar el sentido común cuando era evidente lo que había que hacer?

Labios delgados bellamente coloreados de un intenso y pasional carmesí, ojos ocultos en la oscuridad de esas hendiduras rasgadas que conferían a la blanquecina máscara un toque inusualmente tétrico, donde aquel sombrero negro de ala ancha yacía detalladamente adornado por fragmentos de tela blanca estilo ajedrez, rosas carmesí y una malla a cuadros que cubría al mismo tiempo su rostro.

Guantes negros y de cuero cubriendo sus delgadas manos; un mundo de holanes alrededor de su cuello que iban del bermellón, pasaban por la alba tela corrompida por negros y perfectos cuadrados, llegando al azul marino y concluyendo en el perfecto blanco. Patrón que se repetía hasta finalizar la vestimenta de aquel taciturno personaje.

—¡Tú has sido quien ha estado detrás de las desapariciones! ¡¿No es verdad?! –exclamó furiosa Margaret, quien ya apuntaba con su flecha directo a la cien del intruso-.

—_La juventud es sinónimo de precipitación y poco raciocinio. No deberías amenazarme con algo tan filoso como eso, jovencita._

Sólo un suave movimiento de su cabeza había bastado para deshacerse del peligro que aquella flecha impregnada de haki representaba, no obstante, eso no exentaba al enemigo de salir victorioso y vivo de aquel encuentro.

Veloz y poderosa era aquella amazona que ostentaba el título de gobernante igual que su hermana mayor y que en unos segundos había abandonado su forma humana para adquirir su apariencia híbrida de serpiente.

¿A dónde podía escapar aquel ser de ropas extrañas estando atrapado en el cuerpo viperino de esa amazona? Uno que empezaba a oprimirlo con mucha más fuerza para romper los frágiles de aquel osado ser.

—No creas que podrás escapar de mí. De nada sirven las palabras si no puedes hacer nada para defenderte –decía Sandersonia campantemente-.

—_Las hermanas Boa Hancock, tan temidas por su poder como por su orgullo…Pero el que estemos en esta posición no es más que conveniente para mí._

—Antes de que termine con tu existencia dime, ¿a dónde las has llevado?¿Dónde las tienes? –cuestionó fieramente la amazona-.

—_Ser un soplón no forma parte de mis planes, Boa Sandersonia. Así que puede iniciar con la tortura, que mis labios no hablarán._

¿Cómo podía obtener información de alguien que se negaba a cooperar pese a la tortura de la que estaba siendo víctima?¿En qué momento existió alguien lo suficientemente loco como para resistir la opresión de ese musculoso cuerpo?¿Es que acaso el infame sonido de los frágiles huesos siendo triturados era reconfortante para alguien cuando sólo se castigaba al culpable y no se encontraban a la víctimas?¿Qué sentido tenía el seguir estrangulando aquel cuerpo inerte si ya todo había terminado?

—Ha sido totalmente inútil…Al final no ha dicho nada –decía Sandersonia dejando caer sin amabilidad alguna aquel cuerpo-.

—El culpable ha sido detenido, aún podemos hallar a las mujeres que fueron secuestradas –consolaba Margaret-.

—Sólo espero que no haya venido solo –dijo para sus adentros la mujer serpiente-.

Nunca antes sus sentidos le habían sido de tanta utilidad. ¿De dónde había sido lanzado aquel ataque?¿Cómo es que había sido tan rápido? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo era posible lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando?

—¡¿C-Cómo…es posible esto?! –cuestionaba Margaret sin despegar su mirada de aquel tumbado cuerpo-.

—_La precipitación no es buena si no se conocen dos factores esenciales…El ambiente y las habilidades del enemigo…_

¿Podía funcionar por segunda ocasión el mismo truco? Posiblemente en algún otro adversario, pero no en él. ¿Y si se había dejado atrapar por segunda ocasión podía significar una ventaja? ¿O tal vez se trataba de una amenaza latente aún sin visualizar?

—¡Deberías estar muerto, rompí todos tus huesos!

—_Tu fuerza, como me la han descrito, es asombrosa Sandersonia….Pero necesitarás más que fuerza bruta para destrozar mi ya frágil cuerpo –dijo con satisfacción, como si por detrás de aquella máscara se encontrara sonriendo abiertamente-._

—¡Es imposible que sigas vivo! –proliferó Sandersonia, aumentando su fuerza e imposibilitándole cualquier escape al arlequín-.

—_Las damas debemos ser delicadas…Debemos ejecutar nuestras batallas con absoluto arte…_

—Estás loca –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de destrozar entre su poderoso agarre a aquel cuerpo-.

¿Era el brillo de las estrellas? No, pero era igualmente resplandeciente y hermoso, aunque extrañamente ajeno y peligroso.

Sus ojos no las engañaban, sus sentidos no las traicionarían, pero el porqué estaba ocurriendo todo aquello aturdía sus mentes y las estaba haciendo buscar explicaciones donde sólo podían confrontar la realidad.

¿Podían existir tantas copias de sí mismo?¿Podían ser reales o meros espejismos creados por alguna artimaña que aún permanecía oculta?¿Por qué sin importar cuantas veces se les destruyeran éstos simplemente continuaban levantándose, como si no les afectara nada el daño realizado?

Evadía los ataques antes de que éstos fueran ejecutados, destrozaba aquel cuerpo con simples golpes cargados de su poderoso haki, y sin embargo, no terminaba con aquel enemigo, que sólo se levantaba y se mantenía de pie sin hacer absolutamente nada.

—_Esta noche ha sido brillante aun cuando no hay ni una sola estrella iluminándonos desde el cielo. ¿No lo crees tú también de ese modo, Margaret? –cuestionó a la amazona sin voltearla a ver-._

—¡¿Q-Qué…eres?!

—_Ven conmigo y averígualo._


	2. Capítulo 2

Muy buenas! :D Acá con otra historia (sí, con otra, soy la maniática de las historias D': Y para colmo largas u.u), pero ahora basada en el loco y fantástico mundo de OnePiece (mi más reciente obsesión), pero bueno, haciendo eso a un lado, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia :) y a ver qué les parece ^-^

Advertencias: Este fanfic empezó a escribirse tras los primeros caps del manga donde nuestros mugiwaras llegan a Dressrosa, por lo que si hay coincidencias posteriores entre mi historia y el manga, pues no es mi culpa XD Oda tiene mucha imaginación y creatividad. Así mismo menciono que no considerará demasiado los eventos de esa saga (por obvias razones como que apenas empieza y yo debo escribir XD).

Saludos a todos :3

:) Y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me dan felicidad *D* Bisous

**Capítulo 2.- Lujo y Diamantes**

—¡Increíble!¡Quiero un barco como ése!¡Franky, haz que el Sunny vuele también como el barco de allá arriba! –decía emocionado Luffy, cuyos ojos no eran más que estrellas destellantes-.

—¡Increíble!¡Es genial! –gritaba impresionado Chopper-.

—¡Es enorme! –gritó Usoop con sus ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas- ¡Va a caer sobre nosotros!

—¿Pero cómo demonios puede volar? No veo nada que use para ello –decía con seriedad Sanji al tiempo que fumaba un cigarrillo-.

—Será mejor que lo cortemos antes de que nos caiga encima –sugirió Zoro desenfundando su espada-.

—¡Ey, espera un momento, Zoro! –reclamaba Nami-.

—No se precipiten –decía Law sin despegar su mirada de aquella fragata-.

—Oh, ¡miren, una escalera! Eso lo hace más genial aún –alegaba Luffy alegremente- ¡Ey, ey, subamos y veamos qué hay en ese barco!

—¡Han arrojado una escalera! –decía Usopp con cierto temor-.

—No veo que nadie baje –decía Brook- Aunque yo no tengo ojos yohohoho.

—¡No es momento de bromas! Seguramente es un barco fantasma y…y…y…-corría en círculos el pequeño Chopper-.

—No creo que los fantasmas gusten de vestir tan formalmente como ese hombre –decía Sanji clavando su mirada en quien bajaba sin problema alguno de esa larga escalera-.

Zapatos relucientes e impecables, pantalones bien planchados y sin la menor de las arrugas, un saco largo y propio para un caballero alto y de complexión esbelta. Una camisa a juego con una espléndida rosa alba colocada en el bolsillo superior de su saco, un sombrero de copa cubriendo su ondulado y perfecto cabello plateado; un parche níveo completaba todo el juego de ropa de ese caballero de blanco y hacía resaltar el tono amatista de su único ojo descubierto.

Se mantuvo de pie sobre el margen del barco y en una reverencia propia de un caballero saludó a todos los presentes con enorme educación.

—¡¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en nuestro barco?! –cuestionó de inmediato Usopp-.

—Ey, ey, ¿puedo subir a tu barco? –preguntaba con emoción Luffy-.

—¡Tú mejor cállate! –decían Nami y Usopp tras golpear al pobre capitán-.

—Perdonen el atrevimiento que tuve al descender a su barco, es sólo que consideré adecuado el advertirles sobre lo que les espera más adelante. Sin querer entrarán a la zona llamada Maelstorm. Es peligrosa para navíos de pequeño tamaño como el de ustedes.

—Agradecemos tu advertencia, pero de igual modo no podemos confiar en alguien que ha descendido repentinamente de un barco que navega por los aires así como así –dijo Nami con decisión en la mirada sin despegar su atención de aquel chico-.

—Es cuestión de ustedes el creerme o no señorita. Yo sólo sentí el deber de advertirles sobre las inclemencias de este loco mar. Sin más, me retiro.

—¡Luffy!¡¿A dónde demonios vas?! –gritó con el corazón saliéndose del pecho el pobre de Usopp-.

—¡Demonios, ya está subiendo por la escalera! –gritó frustradamente Nami-.

—Su capitán parece ser de los que se divierten mucho –dijo el recién llegado-.

—Zoro, ves por él –ordenó Sanji-.

—¿A quién le ordenas cejas rizadas?

—¡¿A quién demonios le dices cejas rizadas, marino?!

—Dios, terminaré con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Ustedes dos y Luffy terminarán con mi paciencia –exhalaba cansadamente Nami-.

—Parece que su capitán ha pillado algo en mi barco –decía aquel joven de blanco que miraba hacia arriba a aquel chico que cargaba entre sus brazos un bulto bastante grande-.

Y lo siguiente que habrían de contemplar sus ojos eran aquellos redondos, rosáceos y enormes melocotones que descansaban ahora sobre la cubierta del barco, inundándolo todo con un suave y dulce aroma que resultaba prácticamente irresistible.

—¡Esto sabe delicioso! –decía Luffy tras haberle dado un par de mordidas al enorme fruto-.

—Ey Luffy, deja de robar la comida de desconocidos –le susurró al oído- No sé tú, pero yo lo veo muy sospechoso.

—No hay de qué preocuparse Usopp. ¿No hay ningún problema verdad, tuerto-san?

—¡No lo llames así! –gritó Usopp tras golpearlo-.

—Disculpa a nuestro capitán –decía Robin con cortesía-.

—No hay problema, de igual modo era demasiada fruta y solo no podría habérmela terminado. Mejor no desperdiciar nada –dijo sonriente-.

—¡Aparta tus manos de esto, Luffy! Tengo pensado preparar unos buenos platillos con estos duraznos. No es común encontrarlos de este tamaño y de tan buena calidad. A Nami-san y Robin-swan les fascinará.

—Pero Sanji, aún quiero más –decía Luffy en tono aniñado-.

—Qué tripulación de lo más curiosa –dijo aquel hombre sólo para trepar nuevamente por la escalera unos cuantos pasos más- Espero podamos encontrarnos nuevamente y compartir un poco de té, piratas de Sombrero de Paja y Piratas Heart.

No había más que contemplar que aquel barco alejándose en dirección contraria a la que ellos se dirigían, siendo movido por una fuerza que ellos desconocían y que ahora parecía estarle dando mucha mayor celeridad a la gigantesca fragata. Pero aquello no los mantuvo demasiado tiempo entretenidos, el clima de la noche estaba cambiando abruptamente y la navegante del Thousand Sunny no demoró mucho en percatarse de ello. Las palabras de aquel hombre habían sido ciertas, podía contemplarse en el aire y en la agresividad de las olas que embestían contra lo que se les pusiera en el camino.

¿Quién desearía ser tragado por semejante tornado marino que no sólo era tremendamente enorme, sino que estaba rodeado peculiarmente por formaciones rocosas puntiagudas y destructivas? El cielo que le cubría escupía poderosos y estruendosos truenos que sólo montaban un escenario mucho más macabro y peligroso. No importase cómo se viera, no era más que un punto ciego del que posiblemente ningún barco sobreviviría en su intento de domarlo.

El corazón de aquella navegante se encontraba latiendo con normalidad, habían escapado del problema antes de que éste los tragara y hundiera en el fondo del mar.

—Por…poco y no la contamos…Si ese remolino nos hubiera jalado por completo, ahora estaríamos muertos –decía Nami tratando de normalizar su respiración-.

—Ha estado súpeeerrr cerca –decía Franky sacudiendo su cuerpo del exceso de agua-.

—Todo porque no le hiciste caso a tuerto-san –se quejaba Luffy-.

—¡Ya deja de confiar en los extraños que te regalan comida! -se quejaba Usopp-.

—Ahora el mar está mucho más tranquilo –decía Zoro-.

—Yohohoho…Así es Zoro-san.

—Nos hemos salvado por poco –exhaló Chopper, dejándose caer sentado sobre el piso-.

—Lo que más me sorprende es que ese sujeto haya sabido la dirección exacta del Maelstorm –irrumpió Law-.

—¿Por qué lo dices Law-san? –cuestionó Brook-.

—El Maelstorm no es un remolino ordinario y mucho menos estático. Es conocido en el Nuevo Mundo como de lo peor que puedes toparte en el mar. Muchos barcos son destruidos al caer en ese tornado infernal.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no es estático? –cuestionó interesada Nami-.

—En que para ser un fenómeno creado por la naturaleza, tiene cierta vida. Es decir, no está en un único punto. Se traslada a lo largo del mar del Nuevo Mundo y es prácticamente imposible saber en dónde golpeará.

—Eso debe ser una tontería. Algo como eso no es posible –decía Nami-. Soy navegante y lo sé.

—La mayoría de los estudiosos del clima establecen que son remolinos formándose en diferentes puntos del mar del Nuevo Mundo cuando las condiciones son propicias –decía Shachi-.

—Eso es lo más común –alegaba Penguin-.

—Eso es lo que se cuenta sobre el Maelstorm del Nuevo Mundo. Bien podría ser un cuento fantasioso para asustar a la gente –decía Law- De igual modo, eso no quita mérito a ese hombre.

—Debo de admitir que su pronóstico fue sumamente preciso. Sin duda, debe conocer muy bien el clima –decía Nami-.

—Pero nadie es tan talentosa y hermosa como nuestra navegante estrella, Nami-san –decía bobamente Sanji-.

—Nami-san, ¿a qué isla llegaremos? Yohoho –preguntó curioso Brook-.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?! –le gritó al pobre músico- Yo sólo los guío hacia las islas menos peligrosas, no me sé sus nombres.

—En la dirección en la que vamos, no hay duda, llegaremos a la Isla Emerud –decía Shachi-.

—¿Qué hay ahí? –preguntó curiosa Robin-.

—Una isla donde se comercian joyas preciosas. Es una de las principales islas que importan joyas dentro del Nuevo Mundo, razón misma por la que se encuentra fieramente protegida de piratas –decía Bepo-.

—¡Joyas! –exclamó dichosamente Nami- Mi segunda cosa favorita en todo el mundo.

—Creía que eran las mandarinas –decía Usopp-.

—Los diamantes en forma de mandarina –decía la otra mientras se imaginaba así misma en un mar de rubís y diamantes-.

—Oye…E-Espera…Ay, olvídalo –se rindió Usopp-.

Un poco de sombra para calmar el calor que hacía alrededor y que no parecía molestar en lo más mínimo a quienes habitaban en aquella región, sino todo lo contrario, posiblemente por la esplendorosa playa de la que gozaban, carente de barcos pesqueros o cualquier otro objeto que pudiera palidecer su belleza.

No había motivos suficientemente fuertes para que aquellos piratas se adentraran a la ciudad, no deseaban ser reconocidos y mucho menos buscaban hacer escándalo alguno en un sitio al que arribaron sólo para abastecerse de provisiones.

Sentado recargado sobre el grueso tronco de aquel árbol con una mirada panorámica al mar, descansaba aquel capitán pirata que no parecía inmutado por prácticamente nada de su alrededor.

—¿Estás seguro de haberlos dejado ir solos capitán? –cuestionó Bepo-.

—No estoy de humor para soportar las tonterías de mugiwara-ya hoy. Si algo como eso sucede, simplemente nos esfumaremos de aquí.

—Son muy despreocupados –suspiró Shachi-.

—Sin un plan totalmente trazado no podemos simplemente abalanzarnos sobre alguno de los Yonko –decía Law seriamente-.

—Y pensar que Kid haría una alianza con esos piratas –decía Shachi-.

—Deben llevarse de maravilla –dijo sarcástico Law-.

—¿Qué sucede Bepo?¿Qué es lo que estás olfateando?¿Comida acaso? –preguntaba Shachi-.

—Huele a flores –decía el oso, quien continuaba oliendo el ambiente- Este olor…

—¿Por qué te alteras tanto Bepo? –cuestionó Law, viéndolo de reojo-.

—Sí, no hay duda, este olor es de…-decía mientras empezaba a caminar con cierto ánimo-.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa Bepo? –preguntaba Shachi sin obtener respuesta, aquel oso ya se había ido-.

—Mientras no se meta en problemas.

—Pero es un oso parlante que camina en dos patas y usa ropa –decía Shachi-.

—Ves por él –ordenó Law sin voltearlo a ver-.

¿Cuántos platos de comida habían sido llevados a aquella mesa en el transcurso de una hora? Los suficientes como para causar un shock laboral al cocinero a cargo. No sólo el mesero parecía asombrado de la cantidad de comida que devoraba aquel hombre, sino todos los presentes estaban asombrados.

Los acompañantes de aquel glotón capitán simplemente yacían sentados a la mesa, tomando un delicioso café para hacer digestión.

—Increíble, ya ha comido como 10 kg de carne y sigue engullendo –expresaba Chopper-.

—Ya vieron cuánto cuesta el comer aquí –decía Nami enojada al contemplar los costes de los platillos en el menú-.

—Lo peor es que aún no se ha llenado –decía Sanji al contemplar a su capitán pedir un plato más-.

—Siempre podemos huir en el último momento –decía Zoro como sí nada-.

—Será algo complicado considerando que este sitio está más protegido que nada. Aunque me sorprende que hayamos podido acceder a la ciudad sin necesidad de disfraces Yohohoho –decía cantarín Brook-.

—Esto es súpeeerrr excesivo –decía Franky revisando la factura que le había sido entregada-.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué nos han traído la cuenta sin siquiera pedirla? –cuestionaba Nami pidiendo el ticket de compra- Además…¡¿Cómo demonios has comido tanto, Luffy?! –decía sacudiendo con violencia al pobre capitán que no dejaba de comer- ¡Deja de comer de una vez!

—Ah…¿Señorita? –cuestionó el mesero- Le hemos traído la cuenta porque lo que quedaba de comida ha sido reservado para nuestro recién llegado cliente.

—Ah, ya veo –decía Nami soltando al mareado capitán- En un momento pagamos.

El mesero se alejó y con ello los rostros de los mugiwaras parecían verse un tanto preocupados, nunca pensaron que comer en aquel sitio resultara tan caro. Ahora tenían que ingeniar cómo escapar de allí y encontrar a su capitán, quien se había esfumado repentinamente.

—¿Y Luffy?¿Dónde se ha metido ahora? –preguntaba Chopper-.

—Estaba aquí hace unos momentos pero de repente…-fueron las palabras de Usopps, cortadas de golpe por el simple hecho de haber hallado a su capitán, mismo que guiado por su amor por la carne ya se encontraba sentado en otra mesa a punto de hincarle el diente a la jugosa carne que se posaba ante él- ¡LUFFY! Ahí está, robando la carne de otros –gritó Usopp con la órbita de sus ojos fuera de sí-.

—Ese idiota –masculló Sanji- Hay que detenerlo antes de que nos meta en graves problemas.

Y antes de que pudiera tomar un trozo de carne fue detenido en el momento justo por Sanji y Zoro, quienes lidiaban con la fuerza de su capitán, quien estiraba sus brazos para alcanzar la deliciosa carne.

—Compórtate de una buena vez Luffy. Esta comida no te pertenece.

—Pero sigo con hambre. Lo que comí apenas fue la entrada –se quejaba Luffy-.

—¡Comes como una ballena! –decía Sanji en tono de regaño-.

—Pero Sanji…-decía Luffy frustrado-.

—Parece ser que tienes muy buen apetito –dijo el comensal que estaba sentado frente a aquel gran banquete- De ser así, esto no alcanzaría para ninguno de los dos –dijo como si nada el personaje que escondía su rostro y cuerpo bajo aquella capucha blanca afelpada con orejas de oso-.

—¡Oh, es la voz angelical de una mademoiselle! –exclamó Sanji soltando a Luffy para aproximarse a aquella aparente mujer-.

—¡Ey, ceja rizada! –gritaba Zoro al pervertido cocinero-.

—¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó a Sanji aquel extraño encapuchado-.

—No puedo evitar preguntarme el nombre de tan delicada dama, misma que desprende un delicioso aroma a vainilla –decía Sanji como todo un caballero, mismo que se las había ingeniado para tomar la mano de la chica-.

—Pareces ser muy bueno en las esencia –dijo con ánimo-. Creo que lo más importante es tu amigo, parece que sigue hambriento y lucha contra sus instintos.

—Él sólo es un bruto amante de la comida, ignóralo mon mademoiselle.

—Podemos compartir la mitad de la comida –dijo a Luffy-.

—¿En serio? –preguntaba emocionado el capitán-.

—De igual modo es demasiada comida para mí –dijo aquella chica-.

—Eres tan gentil, ¡mon ange!

—Ceja rizada, detente, es patético –dijo Zoro sin descaro alguno-.

—Esta carne es deliciosa –decía Luffy, atascándose de comida- Es mucho mejor que la que me habían servido antes.

—En este restaurante dejan la mejor comida para los que son buenos clientes. Vengo seguido, así que es por eso más que otra cosa –decía mientras comía tranquilamente-.

—Me consume la intriga por saber cómo es el rostro que se esconde bajo esa capucha –decía vehemente Sanji-.

—Su amigo es muy gracioso –expresó la chica-.

—Es más bien un cocinero pervertido –contestó secamente Zoro-.

—¡Ey Luffy, para ya! –exclamó Nami, quien se aproximaba y sin chistear empezó a jalar el rostro de goma de Luffy- Deja de abusar de la amabilidad de la gente.

—Me ha dejado comer la mitad –decía Luffy sin detener su proceso alimentario-.

—¿Es en serio? –preguntó Nami a la chica-.

—Siempre sobra comida cada vez que vengo aquí, así que prefiero que alguien la disfrute a que se quede. Además, ya está pagada, por lo que no deben preocuparse por la cuenta.

—Eres tan amable –decía Nami, quien cómodamente se sentó al lado de aquella chica- No tuve tiempo de probar los postres, ¿saben realmente deliciosos?

—Por supuesto. Este restaurante prepara los mejores de toda la isla –dijo como si nada la chica, quien le pasó una rebanada de lo que parecía ser un pay- Es crostata de duraznos, es muy rica.

—¿Segura que puedo probar? –preguntó con cierto tono aniñado Nami-.

—Por supuesto.

—Ummm…¡Esto es delicioso!

—Yo también quiero probar –decía Chopper, quien se había sentado ya en las piernas de Nami-.

—Ey, ey, ey, ey…-decía Usopp, quien no comprendía cómo podían ser tan cínicos sus amigos-.

—Primero Luffy y ahora hasta Brook está allí comiendo –decía Zoro-.

—Parece que se divierten mucho –dijo Robin con simpatía-.

—Este panna cotta es muy rico –decía felizmente la chica quien no estaba en lo absoluta molesta de que ahora su mesa estuviera completamente llena-.

—Pareces ser una gran conocedora de postres lindura-swan –decía Sanji con sus ojos en corazón- Yo soy el mejor cocinero del mundo, puedo cocinarte todos los postres que quieras.

—Es lo único que sé cocinar, por eso conozco postres de muchas clases.

—Una hermosa pastelera-swan –decía Sanji feliz- Será un honor aprender de ti.

—No creo que sea para tanto. Además, ¿puedes soltar mi mano? No puedo comer con una sola.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver tras de sí a un par de hombres altos, robustos y de gafas oscuras y un ser un poco más pequeño, redondeado, de nariz chata, cabello dorado y ridículamente rizado cuyo traje de terciopelo blanco a rayas carmesí le hacía ver notoriamente gracioso.

—¡Atención, estoy en busca de hermosas jovencitas que estén dispuestas a posar mi nueva colección de joyas! De preferencia que tengan enormes pechos y caderas –dijo al último en tono más alto que el resto de su anuncio-.

—Es un completo pervertido…-dijo Usopp-.

—¿Me has llamado Usopp? –cuestionó Franky-.

—No, esta vez no hablaba de ti.

—Oh, señorita, veo que usted cumple los requisitos –decía ese hombre bajito al contemplar a Nami frente a él- Queda contratada.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? No aceptaré que me paguen una miseria por modelar. Además, ¿podré quedarme con algunas joyas de su colección?

—Una mujer hermosa y astuta. Me agrada eso de una mujer, estás contratada.

—Nami, deja eso, no queremos meternos en más problemas –susurraba Usopp al oído de la navegante-.

—Dígame cuánto piensa pagarnos a Robin y a mí –decía tras haber jalado a la arqueóloga en todo ese embrollo-.

—El dinero no es problema señoritas –decía campante el chaparro empresario-.

—Conseguir dinero en esta isla no es problema –interrumpió la chica de capucha de oso- Esta isla es rica en yacimiento de joyas preciosas, con un poco de paciencia y sabiendo dónde buscar puedes hallar riqueza. Ese hombre es sólo un embustero. Ni siquiera sabe de joyas y sólo gusta ver de mujeres bonita con poca ropa.

—Tsk…Mocosa, otra vez tú metiéndote donde no te llaman –dijo enfurecido el hombre- ¡Nadie se burla del magnífico Angelo! Atrapen a esas chicas.

—¡Nadie va a tocar a mi hermosa Nami-san y Robin-swan! Viejo pervertido.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera hacer algo, comensales, empleados y aquellos extraños hombres habían caído al piso, inconscientes.

—¿Has sido tú Luffy, no? –preguntó Usopp-.

—Estoy lleno al fin –dijo sonriente Luffy-.

—Eso es un sí –dijo Usopp-.

—Gracias por la comida señorita –decía Brook caballeroso- ¿Sería usted tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas?

—Déjala en paz –decía Nami tras golpear al pervertido esqueleto-.

—Yohohoho…

—¿Y qué decías sobre que en cualquier lado de la isla podíamos encontrar joyas preciosas? –preguntó Nami con los ojos transformados en signos de berries-.

—Que esta isla es rica en joyas preciosas. Generalmente se pueden hallar joyas en minas o bajo tierra profunda. Razón misma por la que la ciudad es bastante cara.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el pequeño Chopper-.

—Me llamo Lynn, encantada en conocerlos –decía tras retirar aquella capucha de su cuerpo-.

Cabello castaño, completamente lacio, llegándole hasta las rodillas. Un corsé negro adornado de un juego de correas ajustables le ayudaban a moldear aún más la esbelta y proporcionaba figura de la joven mientras aquella blusa blanca de tres cuartos con mangas abullonadas complementaban la parte superior.

Su flequillo se alzaba ligeramente gracias a la ancha sección de tela naranja que cubría su frente y que realzaba el tono níveo de su piel; así mismo secciones de su lacio cabello delineaban su rostro de suaves fracciones.

Botas altas cafés y un short de mezclilla corto y a la cadera complementaban su atuendo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Buenas a todos! :) Bien, aquí les dejo el tercer cap de esta naciente historia; lo he adelantado! XD Bueno, es que ya estaba y mejor ponerlo, de igual forma subiré el número cuatro el lunes, espérenlo con ansias ( ? ). Espero que la disfrutan y no me odien por enrredar sus mentes cuando ponga cosas que den ganas de decir WTF O.o y matar a la autora. Al menos todavía falta por ello. Gracias por sus lecturas, espero que continúen leyéndome. Besos a todos :3

**Capítulo 3.- Misterio y Realidad**

—¡Eres tan bella como te imaginé debajo de esa capucha invernal! –decía Sanji con esos ojos de corazón saliéndosele de las cuencas de sus ojos- ¡Mellorine!

—Eres muy divertido –decía Lynn con humor-.

—Lynn, dime, ¿dónde podemos encontrar esas hermosas joyas?

—Ya se había tardado –dijeron todos al unísono-.

¿Cómo decirle no a una chica tan bella y amable que les pedía cortésmente cavar bajo el incremente sol aquella dura piedra en busca de joyas exuberantes y preciosas? Quizás no se los había pedido con amabilidad, pero ante la amenaza de aquellos dos fuertes puños no había mucha objeción por parte de los miembros de aquella tripulación quienes trabajaban incesantemente ante su navegante capataz.

—¿No crees que es un poco excesivo, Nami? –preguntaba Lynn, quien permanecía sentada a su lado disfrutando de la sombra que esa enorme sombrilla les proporcionaba a ellas dos y Robin-.

—Para nada, ellos deben pagarte lo que se comieron –decía sonriente- El primer rubí que hallemos será para ti.

—Luffy parece feliz cavando –decía Robin-.

—Pero si está enterrando a Usopp en el proceso –comentó Lynn- Yo también quiero excavar –decía animosa-.

—Lynn, eso no es correcto. Una dama debe alejarse de cosas tan rudimentarias como ésas, además, para eso tenemos a los chicos.

—Pero se ve divertido…

—No creo que haya algo de malo en que excave también, Nami.

—Tengo una pregunta Lynn. ¿Cómo es que no hemos sido atacados por ningún marine? Escuché que esta isla está fuertemente protegida.

—Hasta hace un mes atrás la isla contaba con mucha protección, pero de ese tiempo para acá la vigilancia fue perdiéndose. Ya no hay marines ni ninguna otra autoridad resguardando la isla, no obstante, no hemos sido atacados por piratas pese a ello. Y ustedes no necesariamente han venido a causar destrozos.

—La gente tampoco parece estar preocupada ante nuestra presencia –agregó Robin-.

—A la gente de este sitio les interesa más el dinero y el status que el conocimiento del mundo exterior. Todo se debe a su ignorancia más que otra cosa.

—Pero tú nos conocías muy bien –dijo Nami-.

—Yo no soy oriunda de esta isla. Estoy de paso como todos ustedes…Yo sí estoy informada de lo que sucede en el Nuevo Mundo y sus alrededores. Es por es que ya sabía quiénes eran.

—Somos famosos…de mala manera –dijo con desanimo Nami-.

—Es un modo de ver las cosas –decía Lynn despreocupadamente- Pero eso de la alianza sorprendió a todo el mundo.

—Lo sé…Nuestro capitán a veces es un tonto, mira que hacer equipo con un sujeto como Trafalgar.

—A veces suceden cosas que uno siquiera se espera –dijo Lynn estirándose un poco- Ése sí que es un diamante enorme –decía mientras no despegaba su mirada de la joya que cargaba el capitán sobre sus hombres-.

—¡Ey Nami, mira, es una piedra enorme y brilla mucho! ¿Cuánta carne crees que me den por eso?

—Ni se te ocurra cambiar mi hermoso diamante por algo tan simple como carne –le gritaba al pobre chico-.

—Pero tengo hambre de nuevo.

—¡No llevamos ni dos horas de que comimos y ya tienes hambre! De ninguna manera, aguántate, necesitamos más de ésas antes de irnos de aquí.

—Pero Nami, ya me aburrí, quiero hacer otra cosa –decía con cierto infantilismo Luffy-.

—¡Nami-san, mira lo que encontré para ti! –decía mostrando ese grupo de piedras celestes que llevaba en sus manos-.

—¡Zafiros! –decía emocionada Nami- ¡Y ustedes sigan excavando! –les recriminaba a Zoro y compañía, mismos que ya se habían acostado sobre el suelo a descansar-.

Era sorprendente ver cómo el clima había cambiado tan abruptamente, pasando de una mañana soleada a una tarde lluviosa en un santiamén. Con un clima como ése ya no se podía seguir efectuando aquella tarea y simplemente quedaba encontrar refugio.

¿Por cuántos años aquella casa de sólida piedra se había mantenido abandonada como para que el cristal de las ventanas así como sus cortinas hubieran sido hurtados?¿Qué sucedía con aquel rincón de la ciudad al que habían accedido?¿A dónde se habían ido los lujos y las bellas vistas? Ahora que miraban desde el exterior el sitio parecía ajeno a la isla en la que habían desembarcado.

—Este sitio luce deprimente –decía Nami-.

—Esta parte de la ciudad fue abandonada hace tiempo atrás por culpa de una absurda leyenda –expresaba Lynn mirando de soslayo a la pelirroja-.

—¿Leyenda?¿Te refieres a fantasmas? –preguntó asustado Chopper-.

—Algo así –dijo como si nada conservando una sonrisa en sus labios-.

—¡Vámonos de aquí Usopp, aquí asustan! –decía asustado el reno, que se había pegado a las piernas del tirador-.

—Lynn sólo está bromeando, ¿no es así?

—Hace más de veinte años atrás este sitio era como el resto de la isla, pero un buen día las cosas cambiaron bruscamente. Nadie sabe de dónde vino o por qué eligió este sitio, pero un extranjero vino a este lugar diciendo que quería aumentar su tesoro…

—Suena una historia interesante, un poco tétrica –dijo Robin sonriente-.

—Deja de disfrutarlo Robin –chillaba Usopp-.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces? –preguntó Sanji fumando un cigarrillo-.

—Aquel hombre era un artista, un sujeto que poseía pasión por la perfección….y quería ver si en esta isla podía hallarla. Para él su tesoro más grande es la perfección misma, una que él mismo crea….Porque la perfección es subjetiva y depende de cada persona –decía Lynn con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Él se instaló precisamente en la casa que tenemos frente a nosotros…Cada noche interpretaba el piano mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Quienes lo conocían, decían que nunca dejaba de sonreír, que siempre se le veía feliz…

—Ey, está empezando a escucharse un poco tenebrosa tu historia –comentaba temeroso Usopp-.

—Un día aquel hombre apasionado desapareció…y el día en que lo hizo el paraíso que era esta ciudad se convirtió en lo que ustedes ven ahora.

—Así que se volvió loco y asesinó a todos a su alrededor –dijo Zoro con normalidad-.

—Exactamente –dijo en el mismo tono Lynn-.

—Así que aquí se desarrolló una masacre –decía Robin pensativa- Las personas que están obsesionadas con la perfección tienden a caer en la locura.

—¡¿Por qué demonios están tan tranquilos ustedes tres?! -exclamaron Usopp, Nami y Chopper-.

—Así que es una historia de misterio y muertes múltiples…Yohohoho….

—Se dice que ese hombre regresa cada cierto tiempo para continuar construyendo su perfección, ocasionando asustar a los pobladores –complementaba Lynn-.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? Vámonos ya, Law-san debe estarnos esperando…Yohohoho-…-decía asustado Brook- No quiero morir aquí…aunque yo ya estoy muerto…Yohoho…

—En cuanto se pase la lluvia podrán irse –decía Lynn-.

—¿A quién demonios estás saludando, Luffy? –preguntaba Sanji a Luffy, quien sonreía campantemente frente a la ventana mientras saludaba-.

—Ah, hay un hombre muy chistoso en la casa del frente –dijo como si nada tras mirar de reojo a Sanji- Me ha saludado y le he devuelto el saludo, parece muy contento…Shishishishi.

—¿S-Son….Sonriente has…dicho? –decía Nami con la cara azul del miedo-.

—Pero si hace unos segundos atrás…no había…n-na…nadie…más que nosotros…-decía Chopper con el cuerpo tieso como un robot-.

—Es cierto, hay alguien…súpeeerrrr sonriente en la ventana del frente –dijo Franky señalando hacia la ventana-.

—Yo…hoho…Debe ser una coincidencia…

—Bueno chicos, no creo que un poco de lluvia nos haga daños, de todos modos Law nos está esperando, no queremos hacerlo enojar –decía Usopp miedoso-.

—Usopp-san tiene razón…Yohohoho…

—Vayamos a saludarle, parece ser que tiene mucha comida allá –decía Luffy hambriento-.

—¡Lo está seduciendo con comida! –gritaba Usopp tratando de despegar a su capitán de la ventana- ¡Tenemos que irnos Luffy!

—Ya no hay nadie –decía Robin-.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! –gritaron Nami, Usopp, Chopper y Brook-.

—_¿Qué desean tomar té rojo o té verde?_

—E-E…Esa voz…¿de…de dónde…viene? –preguntaba Usopp con miedo y la piel de gallina-.

—De detrás de nosotros –contestó Robin-.

—¡Deja de hablar como si lo disfrutarás! –gritó Usopp y Chopper-.

—Yo estoy bien con un poco de té rojo, bella dama, yohohoho.

—¡Brook, deja de contestarle a la misteriosa voz que nos habla desde la espalda! –regañó Usopp al esqueleto-.

Con lentitud voltearon hacia quien amablemente les ofrecía té para acompañar su día lluvioso, encontrándose sorpresivamente con una mujer hermosa, alta y de facciones finas. Sus ojos eran como el oro y su cabello lacio y completamente suelto luciendo el tono de la magenta, resaltando inminentemente el vestido negro que envolvía el cuerpo de la joven desde el cuello hasta los talones, dejando ver apuradamente la blanca piel de la mujer.

Poseía adornos magníficos que sólo resaltaban su belleza, no obstante, esos ojos se veían fríos y distantes, como si les faltara algo importante.

—¡Mellorine! –exclamó felizmente quien avanzaba galantemente hacia ella- Cualquier cosa que me des estaré feliz de recibirla, hermosura-swan –dijo tras tomar la mano de aquella chica- No importa si la frialdad de tu corazón perfora mis sentimientos.

—_¿Desea un gelato o un tiramisú para acompañar su té, my lord?_

—Me ha dicho "my lord" –decía bobamente Sanji-.

—Lo hemos perdido –decía Chopper-.

—No sé ustedes pero esa chica es muy sospechosa –decía Nami mirando fijamente a la chica-.

—Desprende un olor a tierra mojada y hierbas –decía Robin-.

—Sanji, tenemos que irnos –dictaminó Nami, ya con un Zoro echándose en hombros al capitán, que se había extrañamente desmayado -.

—No quiero alejarme de Luxure-chan –decía Sanji sin despegar su mirada de aquella mujer-.

—_My lord, ¿va a querer que le prepare el baño? Luce cansado._

—Claro que sí Luxure-chan.

—¡Ey Sanji, tenemos que irnos! –gritó Usopp- ¡Suéltala, ya encontrarás a otra chica hermosa a la cual coquetearle!

—Luffy se ha desmayado y tenemos que ver que le ha pasado. Además, este sitio está volviéndose cada vez más frío –dijo Chooper-.

—Pareciera como si esa mujer lo hubiera hipnotizado –decía Brook- A todo esto, ¿cómo sabe el nombre de esa mujer?

—Eso es lo de menos, tenemos que sacarlo de su estúpido trance –decía Nami molesta quien sin decir nada le dio tremendo golpe a Sanji que dejaría a cualquiera fuera de combate, sin embargo, no le hizo nada- Nada…

—Si con golpes no entiende, entonces tendremos que recurrir a otras medidas –decía Robin-.

—¿Qué tipo de medidas Robin?

—Sanji, Nami está muy preocupada…-decía Robin- Algún maldoso ha robado su bañador y ahora está expuesta a la mirada de mirones y a la fría lluvia que nos espera allá afuera…

Lo que los golpes no podían hacer, las palabras intrigantes de Robin lo lograban todo…Y en un rápido movimiento el cocinero ya se encontraba apartado de aquella damisela y ahora atendía a Nami, quien simplemente lo knockeo con un sencillo golpe.

—¡Ahora vámonos! –gritó Usopp quien sólo salió corriendo sólo para toparse de lleno con aquella mujer que sólo dios sabía de dónde había sacado aquella arma-

—¡¿De dónde ha sacado eso?! –gritó Chopper-.

Largo y de metal era aquel macizo tubo que sujetaba en su parte superior la cuchilla en forma de media luna tan típica de las guadañas, donde el penetrante oscuro se conjugaba casi mágicamente con el tono carmesí en esa hoja de metal. Pero sería una ordinaria arma si no fuera por aquella peculiaridad.

Tres hojas platinadas acomodadas una sobre la otra conformaban los cuernos de lo que parecía ser el rostro lateral de un ser mítico. Una mandíbula superior, gruesa y hecha de plata y una inferior, más delgada y alejada, dando la apariencia de las temibles fauces de un dragón a punto de lanzar un tórrido lanzallamas.

Un redondo y enorme zafiro sobre aquellas tres placas metálicas, y una más pequeña bajo ésta; mientras que unas cuantas más estaban sobre la hoja de la guadaña.

El diseño concluía hasta la parte más baja donde el tubo mismo yacía completamente enroscado por gruesa y carmesí tela, que concluían en un peculiar mechón colgante.

—¡Es una guadaña! –gritó Brook-.

—Sólo nos queda una cosa por hacer…-decía seria Nami- ¡HUIR!

Las palabras eran más simpes que los hechos, ya que aquella mujer que anteriormente les ofrecía con amabilidad comida y servicios, ahora se encontraba atacándoles haciendo uso de movimientos bruscos pero destructivos de aquella arma. Pero el contraataque no se hizo esperar.

Las nubes de tormenta se estaban formando en el interior de la habitación y el metal que portaba aquella arma era perfecto para conducir la electricidad. La sonrisa confiada de la navegante significaba que había dado en el golpe.

Y era cierto, había logrado darle de golpe a aquella mujer, no obstante, lo único que cambiaba en ella era lo estropeado de sus vestimentas y la suciedad en su rostro. Aquella electricidad no le había hecho absolutamente nada.

—¡¿Pero cómo es posible…?! Si le ha pegado de lleno el trueno…-decía Usopp-.

—Hay que golpearla –dijo Lynn con el capitán echado en su espalda-.

—¿Por qué estás cargando a Luffy-san? –preguntó Brook-.

—Porque Zoro me lo ha dado, dice que le basta con cargar al cocinero pervertido.

—Yo mismo me haré cargo de esa mujer –decía Zoro ya con sus tres espadas y listo para el combate- La haré añicos.

—¡No seas bruto marino! –reclamaba Sanji- A una dama no se le puede tocar, ¡entiéndelo!

—Pero ella nos quiere cortar en pequeñas rodajas –decía Lynn-.

—¡¿Por qué tienes el mismo sentido de humor que Robin?! –profería Usopp-.

—Sólo tenemos que romperle el cuello y eso bastará –dijo Lynn tronando sus dedos, como si se preparara para cualquier inconveniente-.

—¡Deja de sonar como una asesina experta! –gritaba el pobre de Usopp-.

—¡Seis Fleur: Clutch! –ordenó Robin-.

El cuello de la chica tronó y el resto de su cuerpo sencillamente estaba siendo llevado a la sumisión, no obstante, no cedía, parecía tener más fuerza de la que se imaginaba y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

—N-No está funcionando –decía boquiabierto Usopp-.

—Parece que hay cosas de ella que ya no funcionan bien –decía Lynn- No pasará nada si se le golpea con fuerza en el cuello.

Y aquellas palabras no se habrían de quedar en el aire, las ejecutaría tan rápidamente como las había pronunciado.

¿Era la velocidad que había tomado o era posiblemente cosa de la potencia con que había lanzado aquel puñetazo que no sólo logrado impactar de lleno contra el rostro de aquella mujer, sino que había hecho sucumbir la dura pared que se le oponía en frente? No hubo tiempo de pensarlo porque para ese momento aquel ser que no emitía queja de dolor estaba contraatacando.

Un par de nudos bastaron para sujetar lo mejor posible a aquel hombre de goma y evitar que cayera mientras evadía los golpes que le eran lanzados con esa guadaña. Ahora el centro de la calle se estaba tornando el centro del combate.

—Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece –dijo Lynn a esa mujer-.

—_Él me la ha dado como obsequio._

—Cuando alguien roba las cosas de las demás para regalárselas a otras personas, no puede ser considerado un regalo. Esa arma es mía y la quiero de vuelta.

—_Es mi preciado tesoro._

—De igual forma lo tomaré de vuelta –espetó Lynn-.

—_Estás desarmada, no puedes hacer nada contra mí._

—Claro que puedo…Sólo tengo que terminar con lo que está estorbándome para tomar esa arma.

¿De qué manera podía asestarle un golpe si se movía tan rápidamente?¿En qué instante un arma competía en dureza con el cuerpo humano? Quizás en el instante en que esa piel se había endurecido como el mismo acero y gozaba de su preciado color.

No había necesidad de pelear contra el arma, ya que era al portador a quien interesaba derrumbar a toda costa; cosa que aquella chica comprendía de maravilla.

—Esto es…-decía Lynn apreciando aquella área delimitada de azul-.

—Law-san –dijo Brook, viendo a aquel pirata aproximarse hacia donde ellos se encontraban-.

—Shambles –dijo sólo para dar pauta a su usual desmembramiento, uno que ejercería sobre aquella mujer- ¿Así que éste era el olor que te tenía inquieto, no es así Bepo? –cuestionó a su subordinado mientras mantenía su mirada en la castaña-.

—Así es.

—¡Ey Law!¡¿Cómo te atreves a cortar a una bella señorita como ella?! –gritaba Sanji quien ya estaba dispuesto a golpearlo-.

—¡Lynn-chan! –gritó Shachi al ver a la chica-.

—Shachi, Bepo, Law, tanto tiempo sin verlos.


	4. Capítulo 4

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda! :D Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta pequeña historia de OnePiece, espero les guste y disfruten del cap : ) Y si se aburren, bueno, las cosas apenas van agarrando vuelo, por lo que es normal que estos caps sean flojos y sin misterio alguno lol. Besos y abrazos, gracias por sus lecturas :)

Por cierto, agradezco a Eli Lawliet, quien me dijo tienes que ver OnePiece (y a otro amigo que igualmente me incitó a ver la serie), y ya después me dijo, tienes que hacer un fanfic de Onepiece! Y yo así de, pero eso es demasiado reto xD No tengo tanta imaginación...Y por alguna rara fuerza del universo terminé escribiéndola XD Luego pensé, ¿por qué no hice un AU? Y luego Eli me dijo que no, que lo haga después XD y que siga con esto U¬¬ Así que este fanfic :3 está dedicado a mi pequeña criaturilla Eli, que ha sido una lectora t amiga mía desde el 2009 :)

**Capítulo 4.- Tabú y Aceptación**

—¿Se conocen? –cuestionó Brook a Law y Lynn-.

—Es un modo de decirlo –dijo Law con un tono peculiarmente serio-.

—¿Cómo han estado? Escuché que hicieron una alianza con los Mugiwara –decía liberando con cierto esfuerzo aquella arma de las manos cortadas de esa chica-.

—Has crecido mucho Lynn-chan –decía Shachi feliz mientras se acercaba a ella- Tu cabello está muy largo y luces mucho más bonita.

—¿Pero qué demonios es esa mujer? –preguntaba Usopp- No le sucedió nada ante lo que le hizo Robin y tras semejante golpe que le diste Lynn, siguió como si nada.

—Es que la golpeé con la diestra.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Que soy zurda, mi mano derecha es débil.

—¡Pero destruiste toda la pared de la casa! –gritaba Usopp- La echas toda abajo si le pegabas con la izquierda.

—Es como una hermosa amazona…Yohohoho…

—No, estoy seguro que ni ellas pegan tan duro –dijo Usopp por lo bajo-.

—Pues si tanta curiosidad tienes, puedes verla tú mismo Usopp –le invitaba Lynn-.

—No, estoy mejor aquí –asentía temeroso-.

—¿Quién habrá hecho esto? –se preguntó a sí mismo Law tras haber desaparecido su Room-.

¿Qué había jalado aquella cabeza de la mano del meticuloso cirujano?¿Por qué cada una de las partes en las que se había fraccionado aquel cuerpo ahora simplemente habían desaparecido ante sus ojos?¿Había sido algún tipo de magia o lo que hubiera sucedido había sido demasiado rápido?

Lo único que estaban presenciando era lo que aparentemente resultaba imposible…Aquella mujer estaba nuevamente completa, parada cerca del punto en el que había sido visto por primera ocasión, pero armada con un largo y filoso cuchillo. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado, aquella mirada que anteriormente se veía vacía, ahora mostraba tintes de locura, como si algo se hubiera quebrado y destapado su verdadera personalidad.

—…_Es obvio que la esencia de la muerte jamás se irá de mi lado, ya que yo a diferencia tuya no odio la sangre ligeramente salada, tibia y carmesí que resbala por mi cuchilla, llena de pecados y recuerdos que ningún ser humano soportaría tener…_

Esa frase provocó escalofríos en más de uno y cortó de lleno cualquier palabra que pudiera emerger, además, ¿qué se supone que se diga en una situación como ésa?¿Qué era ese ser que había unido nuevamente sus piezas sin aparente ayuda?¿Y por qué insistía en enfrentarles precipitadamente sólo para escapar entre los espacios que existían entre los presentes?

Sólo se podía escuchar una tremenda y desquiciante carcajada que se perdía a lo lejos, sobre aquel camino que llevaba a lo más alto de ese abatido y solitario pueblo. ¿A dónde habían ido a parar? Seguramente a las puertas de la locura.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HA SIDO ESO?! –gritaba Usopp con lágrimas en los ojos- Esto ha sido como el inicio de una película de terror.

—Sí, ahora es cuando el capitán pide que nos separemos en grupos de dos y entonces irá tras los más cobardes y débiles para asesinarlos.

—¡Robin, deja de decir esas cosas! –chilló Chopper-.

—No he sido yo –dijo Robin- Pero tienes mucha imaginación Lynn –le sonrió alegre-.

—Gracias Robin-nee-san –le devolvió la sonrisa-.

—Parecen estar súupeerr emocionadas por todo esto –decía Franky-.

—A mí me va a dar un súpeerr infarto si nos quedamos aquí. Tenemos que irnos, aprovechemos que Luffy sigue inconsciente –decía Usopps-.

—¡Increíble, ¿qué es eso?! –preguntaba con enorme interés mirando al cielo-.

—Ah, ya despertó –dijo Zoro-.

—¡Luffy, tenemos que irnos, estar aquí es…pe….aburrido! –corrigió rápidamente Usopp-.

—¿Cómo es que terminé así? –se preguntaba mientras intentaba zafarse del amarre en sus muñecas y tobillos-.

—Lo siento, mi culpa –decía Lynn liberando al hombre de goma-.

—He dormido muy bien –dijo sonriente el capitán, estirándose como un mero calentamiento- ¿Ya vamos a cenar Sanji?

—No cabe duda, es un idiota que sólo piensa en comida.

—Usopp, ayúdame a atraparlo –decía Luffy mientras empezaba a preparar sus brazos para estirarlos-.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres atrapar Luffy?

—A ese gato, pero corre muy rápido.

—¿Gato? .se preguntaba Nami-.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a Cyrano? –cuestionó Lynn-.

—¿Cyrano? –preguntaba Luffy- ¿Es alguna clase de platillo? Suena delicioso.

—Cyrano es mi amigo, mi compañero de viaje –dijo alegre-.

Un pequeño gorro de tela carmesí sobre su cabeza, decorado con romboides blancos, y dos pequeñas borlas al final de éste. Una silla de montura descansando sobre su lomo, amortiguado con una suave tela con arreglos peculiares y llamativos y dos bolsas de viaje colgando a ambos costados.

Sus ojos eran de tono ámbar e increíblemente vívidos y bellos, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rayas negras bajo un fondo anaranjado. Aquel no sólo era un bello espécimen de tigre, sino que también era enorme, estando cómodamente sentado sobre sus dos patas al nivel de Law.

—Él es Cyrano.

—¡Genial! –expresaba Luffy felizmente, examinando al enorme tigre- Me recuerda al tigre de las montañas que derroté con ayuda de Ace y Sabo hace años. Aunque éste no da miedo.

—Es...muy lindo…-expresó Nami- Ese gorro lo hace adorable –decía acercándose al tigre-.

—Cyrano es un tigre único, ya que…-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de sentir el feroz viento soplando a un lado suyo, algo se había movido a una velocidad peligrosa-.

—Ese tigre acaba de salir corriendo a…una velocidad abismal…-decía Usopp estupefacto-.

—¡Genial! Yo también quiero subirme –expresó animoso Chopper-.

—Como les iba diciendo, Cyrano comió por accidente la Akuma no mi, Neko Neko no mi: Modelo Guepardo, es por eso que es increíblemente rápido.

—Es la segunda vez que veo que un animal comer una Akuma no mi –decía Robin con interés- De modo que se transforma en un guepardo.

—Es muy práctico para moverse en distancias largas.

—¡Luffy, Luffy, yo también quiero subir! –pedía Chopper quien intentaba subirse en el recién llegado animal-.

Su cuerpo ahora era de un tono amarillento y moteado con manchas negras, mientras que sus patas ahora eran más largas y delgadas, pero no por ello menos musculosas. Su rostro ahora era más agudo, pero igualmente conservaba el tono dorado de sus pupilas.

—¡Cyrano, eres genial! Lo quiero –decía Luffy aferrándose al felino- ¡Es tan suave!

—¿Qué parte de es el amigo de Lynn no entendiste Luffy? –le cuestionó inútilmente a su capitán- Y déjame subir a mí también.

—Discúlpalo Lynn, él siempre es así, seguramente de pequeño lo golpearon mucho –decía Nami-.

—Nami-san, siempre tan cruel…Yohohoho.

—No hay problema….Su capitán es…-decía pensativa Lynn-.

—Como un niño egoísta, malcriado y tragón –contestó Sanji por ella-.

—Sanji, ¿podemos quedárnoslo?

—Creo que le estás haciendo la pregunta al sujeto equivocado –comentó Franky-.

—¿Dónde es que conseguiste a ese tigre tan grande Lynn? –preguntó Robin-.

—Se crió conmigo desde que era un cachorro. Fue un obsequio de mi padre…Me dijo que lo atrapó en alguna isla del EastBlue.

—Ya la escuchaste Luffy, no puedes quedártelo, es su amigo –decía Usopp-.

—Umm…Está bien…-dijo con desgano Luffy- Pero primero, vamos al Thousand Sunny, ¿qué dices Cyrano?

—Ves con ellos Cyrano –ordenó Lynn-.

—¿A dónde vas Lynn-swan? –preguntaba Sanji-.

—Iré a revisar algo.

—Chicos adelántense, yo acompañaré a Lynn-swan. No puedo dejar que una dama vague sola por la noche –decía el cocinero-.

—Agradezco el gesto, pero es mejor que regreses a tu barco y se marchen de esta isla –dijo sin detenerse-.

—¿Escuchan eso?¿Suena como…un piano? –preguntaba Nami-.

—Eso es lo que menos importa, deberíamos preocuparnos por lo que está empezando a bajar –dijo Law-.

No sólo hombres, sino también niños y mujeres empezaron a emerger del interior de aquellas abandonadas casas, todos portando ropas que hacían recordar a la burocracia de algún país rico y con muchas influencias. Pero eso no interesaba cuando se observaba que no iban desarmados y que todos a su medida portaban armas de mayor o menor peligrosidad.

No hubo tiempo de cuestionarse, sólo para evadir y contraatacar.

—¡Cien Fleur: Rindo!

—¡Gomu Gomu no Gigant!

—¡Black Ball!

—¡Wolf Impact!

—¡Rukudou no Tsuji!

—¡Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu giri!

Aquellos enemigos no eran nada contra contrincantes tan fuertes y de tan buenas técnicas. Los adversarios quedaron entre los escombros, luchando inútilmente de salir para continuar en aquella batalla que tenía un claro ganador. Sin embargo, había algo que inquietaba a la tripulación y les hacía mantener la guardia en alto.

¿Qué tan pálido se podía ser?¿Cómo una sonrisa podía ser tan aterradora?¿Y es que acaso esa persona era la causante de todo aquel ataque?

Sus ojos eran de un tono castaño mientras su piel superaba el término de lo pálido y llegaba al siguiente nivel. Sus labios estaban delineados por un tono que golpeaba en lo oscuro y que sin embargo rayaba un poco al penetrante púrpura. Su nariz era larga y respingada, su rostro era semejante al de una pera invertida. Sus cabellos, azul marino, estaban perfectamente peinados hacia atrás, como todo caballero.

Una bufanda azul rey alrededor de su cuello, una gabardina negra con botones dorados, unas botas ridículamente largas que le hacían ver más alto y un par de guantes de cuero para proteger sus manos, era el aditamento completo de aquel hombre, mismo que estaba posado sobre la cima de escombros más inestable de aquella olvidada parte de la ciudad.

—_Han destruido mi arte, mi perfección pupupu –decía el sonriente hombre-._

—¿Quién demonios eres tú, pervertido sonriente? –preguntó hostilmente Sanji-.

—_¿Quién soy, preguntas pirata? Pupupu….Si eres un pirata deberías saberlo, pupupu. Aunque luces bastante joven, quizás por eso no sabes de mí pupupu._

—¿Tú fuiste el que terminó con la gente que vivía aquí hace más de veinte años atrás? –interrogó Robin quien en cualquier momento estaba dispuesta a usar su habilidad-.

—_No estoy en disposición de contestar algo como eso, Nico Robin…Pupupu…Yo sólo soy un simple transeúnte…Un hombre que ama lo perfecto del mundo…Aunque…como no existe, está en mis manos crearlo –decía vehemente, con enorme emoción en sus pupilas- No todos pueden ser tan hermosas como tú, mi amada Melody –decía con cuidado a aquella mujer de ojos dorados y cabello magenta, la misma que había iniciado todo-._

—Este hombre huele a tierra mojada, hierbas y…-decía Chopper poniendo mala cara-.

—_Tony Tony Chopper, el médico a cargo de los Mugiwara…Tengo espléndidas referencias sobre tu trabajo y que tú mismo fuiste entrenado por Doctorine…Pupupu…._

—¡¿Cómo es que conoces a Doctorine?!

—_Las charlas entre médicos siempre son tan cultivadoras, pero me temo que en este momento estoy corto de tiempo. Sólo vine a la isla de visita casual pupupu…No es nada personal, no crean que vine a fastidiarles la noche, es sólo que mientras cazaba a mi verdadera presa aparecieron pupupu…Pero ya será en otro momento –dijo aquel hombre como despedida, quien dando un salto hacia atrás parecía caminar sobre el aire sin problema alguno, acompañado de su bella dama-¡Buenas noches, mis estimados mugiwara! Un día les mostraré la perfección._

—¡Griffe de la Bête!

Una rápida ola de viento se alzó abruptamente levantando el polvo que se había acumulado tras la batalla y destrucción. Ahora sólo se podía contemplar sobre el suelo aquella peculiar marca, aquella que simulaba magníficamente el expedito desgarre sobre la superficie del suelo que hacía recordar fácilmente al zarpazo propinado por cualquier gran felino.

—Escapó –musitó por lo bajo Lynn, a quien le parecía divertido girar rápidamente el mango de su guadaña con su mano izquierda-.

—¡Fantástico! –exclamó Luffy, viendo las profundas marcas que se habían creado en el suelo- ¡Mira Usopp, puedo esconderme completamente aquí!

—¡¿Pero qué tienes por arma?!¡¿Un arma de destrucción masiva?! –le gritaba Usopp a Lynn-.

—Se llama Corneille –dijo con cierto orgullo- Forjada por el mejor herrero del país donde yo nací.

—¿Ese fue el hombre que viste Luffy? –preguntó Nami a Luffy-.

—Umm…Sí…-decía como si nada mientras intentaba arrebatarle aquella guadaña a Lynn, quien se encargaba de que no cayera en manos del descuidado capitán-.

—Por la historia que nos contaste Lynn, ese hombre tiene que ser el hombre que vino hace varios años aquí –decía Robin-.

—No creo que haya venido sólo a pasear. Además, hay algo que me inquieta –dijo Chopper preocupado-.

—Ese hombre olía a muerte –aclaró secamente Law-.

—Desde hace rato tengo una fuerte inquietud, pero no pude comprobarla –decía Chopper, mientras se aproximaba a uno de los cuerpos enterrados en escombros- Su piel es suave como la de un humano, pero carece de calidez…

—Por favor, no examine esos cuerpos malditos –resonó una voz masculina desde hace varios metros atrás- Lo mejor es que les demos santas sepulturas –comentó aquel hombre viejo, de cejas pobladas, larga barba y ropas propias de un sacerdote- Ayúdenme por favor –pidió a los pobladores que estaban detrás de él-.

—Explíquese –dijo Law-.

—Hace veinticuatro años ese hombre vino a la isla, se hospedó en esta zona y cada noche interpretaba bellos sonetos. No había nada sospechoso en él, era amble y sonriente…La gente se encariñó con él rápidamente. No obstante, todos notaron su extraño apego a la perfección, pero nadie sabía qué era lo que él deseaba que fuera así…

Pero una noche lluviosa todos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro…Nada fue hurtado, todo estaba imperturbable, pero sólo los pobladores no se encontraban.

Noches posteriores a la desaparición empezaron a suscitarse cosas extrañas en esta zona…Los pobladores cuando pasaban por aquí se sentían observados, algunos más fueron atacados y otros simplemente no volvieron a casa. Las autoridades investigaron pero no hallaron nada…Esta parte de la ciudad quedó prohibida.

—Personas desaparecidas…Seres que poseen enorme fuerza y que tienen enorme resistencia a golpes mortales y un hombre obsesionado con la perfección –decía Robin mientras cavilaba- No se me ocurre otro tipo de perfección.

—¿A qué te refieres Robin-san? –cuestionó Brook-.

—Que el tipo de perfección que ese hombre busca, es la perfección misma del cuerpo…El cuerpo que no enferma, no se debilita…no muere…

—Un cuerpo inmortal – concluyó Nami-.

—Pero algo como eso es imposible –dijo Chopper- Nadie puede jugar con la vida. Los humanos no son juguetes con los cuales experimentar –dijo furiosamente-.

—Esto me recuerda a lo que vivimos en Thriller Back con Moria –añadía Usopp-.

—Sólo que en este caso no son cuerpos remachados los que están involucrados –decía Robin- ¿Qué es lo que les hizo a estos cuerpos?

—Los transformó en una especie de muñecos…Por dentro conservan intactos su anatomía y sistemas, pero por fuera, yacen completamente fríos, pero flexibles y son sumamente resistentes –expresó pensativo Law- Los transformó en muñecos vivientes hasta el momento en que realmente murieron.

—Oye, eso…es demasiado lúgubre –decía Sanji- Prácticamente como un tabú.

—Algo así es enfermizo –decía Franky-.

—No comprendo bien la situación, pero, hay que patearle el trasero al cabeza de pera, ¿verdad? –preguntaba Luffy listo para la pelea-.

—Él se ha escapado, así que no puedes patearle el trasero a nadie –recriminó Sanji-.

Para cuando el amanecer llegó la lluvia se había ido y todos aquellos cuerpos ya no se encontraban más entre los escombros, ahora poseían un descanso digno de donde no podrían ser perturbados más. Y aquellos que se habían visto envueltos en aquel incidente simplemente se dirigían hacia la parte norte de la isla, el sitio donde se encontraban sus embarcaciones.

Las olas calmadas que conformaban el lecho del mar, el viento agradable de verano, un cielo despejado y el sentimiento de alejarse de una misteriosa pero lúgubre isla, eran sensaciones que imperaban en la tripulación del sombrero de paja.

Nunca era demasiado temprano para una ligera merienda y mucho menos sobre aquel apacible césped que daba confort y el sentimiento de estar acampando al aire libre. Todo era calma, hasta unos instantes antes de que el té fuera servido.

—Tengo una pregunta existencial…¡¿Cómo es que he terminado aquí?! –cuestionó con cierto sobresalto Lynn, quien yacía sentada sobre el lomo descubierto de Cyrano-.

—Dijiste que amabas las aventuras y que eras pirata igual que todos nosotros –decía Luffy quien yacía bajo la enorme pata del tigre- Así que ahora somos nakamas –dijo sonriente el moreno- Shihihihi…

—¿Y en qué momento me lo propusiste? –se preguntaba con cierta desconfianza- O no puse atención.

—No, él jamás te lo pidió –dijo Nami-.

—Sólo lo hizo y ya –decía Usopp-.

—Generalmente Luffy recluta a seres extraños, como hombres con patas de caballo o torsos –decía Chopper-.

—¡Pero ahora ha reclutado a una bella mujer como tú, Lynn-swan! Así que por ahora no le reclamaré nada a Luffy –dijo Sanji mientras le daba su taza de té-.

—¿Eso significa que soy una criatura rara? –le preguntaba a Luffy que por alguna extraña razón que nadie comprendía se encontraba cargando al tigre con todo y ella-.

—Tienes un tigre que corre muy rápido…Y un arma genial –decía con sus ojos hechos pequeñas estrellas brillantes- ¡Shishishishishi…!

—¡Bájala de una buena vez pedazo de tonto! –le gritaba Sanji- ¡Si le pasa algo a nuestra linda Lynn-swan te arrojaré al mar!

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Luffy y seré el Rey de los Piratas.

—Vaya que eres lento Luffy –dijo Usopp- Ya todos nos presentamos menos tú.

—Mi nombre es Lynn C. Rouge, gusto en conocerlos –dijo tras descender de Cyrano de un simple salto- Y nací en el Nuevo Mundo, por lo que conozco varias islas –dijo con una pequeña sonriente-.

—Imagino que sabes orientarte en mar abierto –decía Nami- Así podrías ayudarnos a elegir la opción menos peligrosa. A nuestro capitán le fascina visitar islas caóticamente peligrosas.

—Debe ser difícil para ustedes, ¿verdad? –preguntaba a Nami al darse cuenta que su capitán hacía caso omiso de todo lo que hasta el momento se venía diciendo-.

—Ahora compartirás nuestra frustración –decía Usopp mientras le echaba el brazo encima-.

—¿Sabes preparar algodón de azúcar? –cuestionaba Chopper, quien ahora estaba sobre la cabeza de Lynn- Hueles como a uno.

—Esto no formaba parte de mis planes –comentaba Lynn mirando a los chicos-.

—Es lo que todos pensábamos, pero después de conocer a Luffy –dijo Robin-.

—Las cosas terminaron de este modo –decía Nami guiñándole un ojo-.

—¡Wow!¡Esto está delicioso! –irrumpió la voz de Luffy quien estaba más que entretenido sacando algo de una de las mochilas que Cyrano traía a los lados-.

—Son los postres de Cyrano –dijo Lynn-.

— "Esos son los postres que Lynn me preparó, no te los comas todos", es lo que dice Cyrano –interpretaba Chopper-.

—¿Tienes más? –cuestionaba cínicamente Luffy a Lynn-.

—¡Debería darte vergüenza! –decía Nami tras acomodarle un par de golpes a su capitán- Mira cómo está el pobre Cyrano –decía mientras se compadecía del enorme felino que miraba su bolsa vacía de dulces con los ojos vidriosos-.

—Es un animal muy sensible –decía Robin mientras acariciaba el mentón del tigre-.

—Lynn, lamento mucho esto. Luffy siempre es así, anda comiéndose lo de todos –dijo Nami-.

—Ya le prepararé más a Cyrano –decía como si nada-.

—Ella realmente tiene un carácter súpeeerrr calmado –expresaba Franky-.

—Es como tratar como un niño –soltó Lynn-.

—Exactamente –decía Zoro-.

—¿Dónde está la cocina? –preguntó Lynn a Sanji-.

—Yo te daré un tour por el Thousand Sunny, bella Lynn-swan –decía Sanji-.

—Gracias Sanji –dijo mientras le seguía-.

—Luffy, no debiste subirla aquí en contra de su voluntad –lo regañaba Nami-.

—Ella parecía tener asuntos que resolver aún en esa isla –comentó Robin-.

—Si no desea unirse no la puedes obligar, Luffy-san –dijo el músico que yacía cruzado de piernas en la zona del mástil-.

—Shishishishishi…Ya hubiera intentado escapar de no quererse quedar –decía sonriente mientras jalaba el rostro del tigre para hacerle sonreír-.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero ella es amable, no abuses de eso Luffy –dijo Nami con cierto reproche-.

—¡Oye Luffy, deja eso, aléjate de esa arma de destrucción masiva! –decía Usopp mientras miraba con cierto terror cómo su capitán alzaba aquella guadaña con un poco de complicaciones-.

—¡Usopp, juguemos a quién puede hacerla girar más veces! –decía alegre el muchacho-.

—¡Esa es una idea estúpidamente peligrosa! –y unos instantes después ya se encontraba al lado de éste- ¡Voy a ganarte Luffy!

—Se ven muy alegres jugando con ese peligroso objeto –decía Nami quien se había acomodado en Cyrano- A ver cuánto les dura la diversión.

Y sobre advertencia no hay engaño, lo que empezó siendo un juego terminó siendo lanzado hacia el mar, girando precipitadamente como si de un boomerang imperfecto se tratara y sólo para complicar un poco la ecuación, la aparición sorpresiva de un rey marino se vio frenada por aquel inocente juego.

La mitad de aquella criatura cayó de inmediato al mar mientras que el resto del cuerpo simplemente se mantenía a flote.

—¡LO HA CORTADO! –gritó Usopp- ¡Luffy, Luffy, tienes que recuperarla!

—¡Gomu gomu…! –dijo estirando sus brazos para sujetar aquella arma antes de que se le escapara de las manos- ¡La tengo! ¡Juguemos otra vez Usopp!

—Oh, el periódico ha llegado, me pregunto qué nuevas habrá –decía Robin mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a los encabezados-.

—¿Algo interesante Robin? –preguntaba Nami- Además de nuestro anuncio en el periódico.

—Hay algo nuevo e interesante.

—¿De qué se trata Robin-san?

—Parece que se han estado suscitando secuestros masivos a lo largo del Grand Line y mares menores

—¿Secuestros? Eso es muy extraño –expresó Chopper-.

—Sí, especialmente porque ninguno guarda relación aparente entre cada uno. Aquí mismo se pone la lista de las personas desaparecidas, al parecer ocupa una plana entera.

—Al menos no ha pasado eso aquí en el Nuevo Mundo.

—Oye Nami, ¿este no es el nombre de tu hermana? –preguntaba Usopp, quien se había metido en la conversación y le había dado un chequeo rápido a la lista-.

—Dame eso Robin –decía Nami con preocupación mientras revisaba la lista-.

Su mirada lo decía todo, no había nada que se pudiera esconder, la preocupación la invadía ante el desconocimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de quién estaba detrás de toda esa ola de secuestros. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando y qué es lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de ahora?

—Tenemos que volver…Tenemos que volver a casa…-fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de los labios de Nami-.


	5. Capítulo 5

Y bueno, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic! Como cada lunes; espero que lo disfruten XP Y bueno, ahora nuestros queridos mugiwara empezarán a armar lentamente el misterio que les aguarda :) Saludines a todos mis lectores y espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo, en lo personal disfruté escribirlo ^-^ Chauuu y besos. Gracias por sus lecturas y no duden en ofrecerme su opinión hacia mi historia.

**Capítulo 5.- Un mapa, un nuevo rumbo**

Un piso impecable y de cálida madera se hallaba cubierto en su centro por aquella rectangular y amplia alfombra carmesí cuyo motivo de rosetón central se hallaba encerrado en un rombo, siendo sus vértices rematados en rosetones mucho más pequeños y vivaces. Era una obra de artesanía simplemente perfecta y sublime.

Una sala predispuesta en medio de la habitación de paredes tapizadas de tono crema y una ventana sencilla con cortinas blancas de seda y totalmente sueltas que se movían por el viento. Una canción elegante resonando por las paredes de la habitación, proveniente de aquel lustroso y bien cuidado fonógrafo.

¿Pero acaso la utilería servía cuando había un mundo desconocido tras esa abierta ventana?¿Es que existía una trampa tras esa rápida vía de escape?¿Por qué no usar la puerta cuando ésta tampoco disponía de algo que bloqueara?¿Por qué simplemente no escapar?¿A dónde se había ido el deseo de huir?

Su púrpura cabello se encontraba dulcemente arreglado, acentuado por el tono rosa de sus labios. Su cuerpo había sido de sus ropas cotidianas y ahora yacía con aquel rosa vestido de pequeño vuelo y encajes suficientes para tornarlo sencillamente agradable.

Pasos lentos y constantes retumbaron en el piso…¿Es que acaso le conocía como para no alzar la mirada hacia el que recién entraba?

Negras zapatillas de alto tacón…Un vestido carmesí sin mangas y de hombros descubiertos, entallando y con pequeños adornos en forma de flor, exaltando aún más la delicada y frágil piel alba de la mujer que lo portaba.

Sus labios carnosos y rojos, su mirada celeste y su largo y ondulado cabello dorado, sin duda hacían un mundo de contrastes, un mundo de ilusiones, una belleza así sólo podía existir en la imaginación del hombre.

—¿Has disfrutado del paraíso? –preguntaba esa mujer tras sentarse y cruzar sus largas y delgadas piernas-.

—¿D-Dónde…estoy? –preguntó la chica, quien sólo observaba hacia la ventana-.

—En el paraíso –volvió a repetir la mujer-.

—Pero aquí no hay nadie más…-musió-.

—Tú eres especial –dijo la refinada mujer- No debes ser contaminada por la suciedad de los demás.

—¿Qué quieres…decir con eso? –cuestionó confundida-.

—Este es el paraíso terrenal –dijo sonriente- Pero sólo unos pocos llegan hasta aquí, el resto se queda atrás y contamina sus cuerpos y sus almas –proclamó tras levantarse y colocarse frente aquella ventana- Pero no estás sola, aquí hay otras personas que comparten ese lazo especial que tú tienes.

—¿Cómo…se supone que llegué aquí?¿Dónde…están todos? –se preguntaba, ignorando totalmente su exterior-.

—Es normal que te sientas confundida…Muchos han pasado por tu estado, pero tú has sido afortunada, tus motivos han sido diferentes….Nojiko…

—¿Por qué…sabes mi nombre? –le cuestionó repentinamente con estrépito y enojo-.

—Porque los ojos del paraíso jamás han sido cerrados…

—¡No entiendo nada! –gritó con exasperación Nojiko sin despegar su mirada de esa mujer-.

—Tú única responsabilidad es disfrutar del paraíso Nojiko….

—¿Hogar?¿Tengo un hogar…no es verdad?¿Por qué no estoy allí…? –se preguntaba una y otra vez, sin respuesta, sin ápice de lucidez-.

—Las puertas del paraíso deberían estar abiertas para todos, ¿no lo crees así….Genzo-san? –cuestionó a aquel hombre que permanecía inmóvil bajo el umbral de la habitación-.

—Sí, Scarlett-sama.

—Entonces sólo debemos esperar por ellos…Ellos también deben disfrutar de nuestro paraíso.

Aquella noticia recién traída había causado revuelto no sólo dentro de la tripulación del Thousand Sunny, sino también alrededor del mundo, ya que no había pista alguna que dirigiera el crimen hacia algún posible culpable, no había absolutamente nada más que confusión y caos naciente.

Se respiraba un momento de tensión, no obstante, se trató de caer en lo racional para no precipitarse. Había que pensar las cosas antes de actuar prematuramente. La situación estaba siendo discutida en el amplio comedor.

—Entendemos cómo te sientes Nami, pero estamos demasiado lejos del EastBlue –decía Zoro con cierto pesar-.

—Además, no sabemos con certeza si el atacante o los involucrados realmente sigan en esa región –comentó Robin- Bien podrían estar en el Nuevo Mundo.

—Robin-san tiene razón. Sin ninguna prueba, de nada sirve precipitarse…Yohoho…

—Tenemos que investigar más el asunto –dijo Usopp-.

—Bien podrías terminar haciendo lo que el enemigo quiere que hagas –le decía Law seriamente- Está claro que son varios los involucrados, que tienen medios para ocultar y mover a la gente y que saben moverse dentro de esos mares, por lo que es claro que tienen influencias fuertes.

Analizando la situación, las personas con mayores dominios en este mundo se ubican en el Nuevo Mundo. Muchos asuntos son manejados desde aquí.

—Por lo que puede ser una posibilidad increíblemente grande que el que está detrás de todo, se encuentro en alguna isla del Nuevo Mundo –comentaba Sanji-.

—Un gran reto procura el que lo hallemos –decía Franky-.

—Pero necesitamos asegurarnos de que quien está detrás de todo esto, se encuentre en el Nuevo Mundo –comentaba formalmente Nami- No puedo permitirme perder más tiempo. Tengo que rescatar a mi hermana.

—Lo haremos Nami –dijo con seriedad Luffy- ¡Vayamos a patearle el trasero!

—Tranquilízate Luffy, ni siquiera sabemos hacia dónde ir –dijo Sanji mientras fumaba calmadamente- No perdonaré a la persona que ha secuestrado a la hermana de Nami-san y la está haciendo sufrir.

—Lamento interrumpir la charla –dijo con pena Lynn, quien se encontraba de pie al margen de la puerta- Pero hay algunos problemas frente a nosotros.

—¿Qué sucede Lynn-swan? –cuestionó Sanji-.

—Digamos que es una advertencia.

¿Había manera de contar todas aquellas pequeñas partes de madera que flotaban sobre el mar?¿Cómo es que aquellas estructuras hechas para navegar por el mar habían sucumbido de esa manera?¿Dónde se encontraban las personas que navegaban en aquellos navíos?¿Por qué había una gran mancha hecha de fragmentos de barco?¿Qué había ocasionado todo aquello?

Observaron a su alrededor y no había ni la más pequeña pista de qué había ocurrido…Quizás se había tratado de un enorme monstruo marino, tal vez había sido un enemigo o la marina misma la que había destruido todo o posiblemente el feroz mar que lo destrozó todo con sus enormes olas.

—No hay pista de que haya nadie…-decía Chopper con su mirada bien atenta-.

—Sólo hay escombros –expresaba Sanji apagando su cigarrillo con la planta de su pie-.

—Posiblemente fueron abatidos por el mar –comentaba Nami con seriedad- El mar del Nuevo Mundo es impredecible e iracundo.

—Pero esto es demasiado. ¿Cuántos barcos habrán sido? –cuestionaba Ussop mirando detenidamente cada escombro- Sólo hay madera y alguno que otro mueble flotando sobre el mar.

—Vayamos a ver más de cerca –dijo tardíamente el capitán, ya que se encontraba saltando entre los pedazos de madera saciando su curiosidad-.

—Ese idiota…-murmuró Zoro-.

—Mugiwara-ya, ¿podrías traer eso? –cuestionó Law, señalando aquello que parecía ser un pequeño cofre de tesoro hecho de madera y bastante dañado por el ambiente-.

—Es muy pequeño para tener oro –pensó Nami-.

—Cyrano –ordenó a aquel felino que poseía la capacidad de transformar su cuerpo y que ahora traía al capitán sobre su lomo sin demasiada complicación; le resultaba bastante cómodo trasladarse sobre aquellos escombros entre saltos ágiles y rápidos-.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en esta cosa vieja? –cuestionaba Luffy tras darle aquella pieza a Law-.

—El resto de las cosas están ya flotando sobre el mar, esto es lo único que se mantiene fuera de su alcance.

—Además, hay algo bastante curioso –explicaba Robin-.

—¿Qué sería Robin-san? Yohohoho.

—Miren no sólo el diseño del cobre, observen las piezas que hay sobre el mar y sus muebles. ¿No les recuerda a algo?

—El diseño de los muebles hace evocar al estilo que poseían éstos hace varias décadas atrás. Y lo mismo se aplica para el barco. ¿Es a eso a lo que te refieres Robin? –cuestionó Lynn-.

—Así es…La mayoría de los navíos que hay en la actualidad se ajustan a los diseños realizados por las nuevas generaciones de carpinteros y al mismo tiempo, ajustándose a las necesidades de los usuarios del barco. Los barcos que vemos frente a nosotros posiblemente hayan sido construidos hace más de 20 años atrás.

—Por lo que el que hayan sido destruidos ahora…significa que…-decía Usopp-.

—Que se encontraban bien conservados y sólo aquí en el Nuevo Mundo encontraron su final o fueron destruidos anteriormente y solamente vinieron a dejar sus restos aquí –completó Sanji-.

—Eso sería algo súuuupeerr difícil de hacer. No se trata de embarcaciones pequeñas…Por los vestigios que yacen sobre el mar me hace creer que eran barcos mucho más grandes que el Sunny.

—Un papel amarillento –decía Luffy tras mirar el pequeño pergamino que se encontraba en las manos de Law-.

—Es un mapa para llegar a una isla –dijo Law- Aunque…-decía pensativo- es extraño…

—¿Qué tiene de raro? –debatió la navegante-.

—Que esta isla está ubicada entre dos mares que no había escuchado nunca.

—¿Cómo dices?¿De qué mares se tratan? –preguntaba con interés Nami-.

—Del Mar de Corinto y el Mar de la Eternidad.

—Seguro es sólo un mapa falso –dio Usopp- Esos mares ni siquiera existen.

—Nunca antes había escuchado de ellos –murmuraba Nami-.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de la isla? –interrogó Robin-.

—La Isla Nede.

—Ése sí que es un nombre curioso para una isla –decía Robin-.

—Entonces, ¿ellos habrán logrado llegar a esa misteriosa isla o murieron en el intento? –soltó Lynn de inmediato-.

—Quizás la gente siga creyendo en las leyendas…Yohohoho…

—¿Por qué lo dices Brook? –le cuestionó Usopp-.

—Usopp-san, no lo olvidé, yo soy un hombre que ha vivido muchos años más…Yohohoho…Incluso cuando aún tenía vida logré escuchar una leyenda curiosa sobre una isla llamada Nede.

—¿Hablas en serio? –decía Chopper con ilusión-.

—Quizás por el tiempo que yo viví creían ciegamente en que una isla como ésa existía…Parece que con el tiempo ese sentimiento se ha ido perdiendo Yohohoho….Pero en aquel tiempo, esa isla era lo mismo que es para los piratas actuales Raftel.

—Brook, ¿es eso cierto? –cuestionó con interés Luffy- ¿Es igual de misteriosa que Raftel?¿Hay un tesoro igual o mejor que el OnePiece?

—Se decía que en la Isla Nede se hallaba un arma tal que era capaz de someter a la humanidad sin que éstos lucharan siquiera….

—¿Se tratará de un Arma Ancestral? –pensaba Robin-.

—Suena divertido…Shishishishishi…Deberíamos ir a esa isla, ¿no lo creen chicos? Ya tenemos el mapa.

—¡¿Es que no ves lo que les pasó a esos barcos?!¿Quieres que terminemos de ese modo, Luffy? –cuestionaba Usopp-.

—Además ni siquiera sabemos si es cierto, bien podría ser un mito –dijo Chopper-.

—Eso decían de la isla del cielo, y ya vieron que era real –dijo Luffy sonriente-.

—Pero cuando fue ese caso al menos alguien nos dijo cómo llegar hasta allá aunque no estuviera…muy seguro de ello…-dijo Usopp-.

—Bueno, da igual, vayamos a la isla –dijo Luffy causando el suspirar de su tripulación-.

—Esto debe ser duro para ti, ¿no Law? –decía Lynn dando unas palmaditas en la espalda del cirujano-.

—Pareces divertida ante mi situación –dijo en tono seco-.

—No en realidad, pero supongo que tenías una idea sobre Luffy al inicio…Ellos siguen su propio ritmo y aunque él esté interesado en derrotar a los Yonko, si aparecen cosas interesantes en el camino irá tras ellas primero.

—Hmp…De igual forma aún no tenemos un plan y él no parece ser de los que planifiquen las cosas.

—No, de hecho sólo irá a enfrentarse a uno de los Yonkou y les intentará derrotar sobre la marcha. Es de los que resuelven las cosas sobre la marcha, no es sistemático como tú Law.

—Estás analizando las cosas mejor de lo que pensé. No esperaba verte con vida después de lo que hiciste hace un año.

—Sólo no han tenido suerte ellos, es todo –dijo sonriente- Era algo que debía de hacer –comentaba con tranquilidad cruzando sus brazos mientras le miraba de reojo- Tampoco fue muy amable de tu parte entregarme a esos hombres sabiendo que no son de mi agrado.

—Estás aquí, significa que has sido lo bastante lista para apañártelas sola.

—Ése no iba a ser un impedimento. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para estar el resto de mi vida encerrada en ese sitio. Y de igual forma tampoco embonaba –dijo con cierta molestia-.

—Chicos, tenemos que movernos, los escombros están demasiado aglomerados como para pasar entre ellos, así que rodearemos y nos dirigiremos a estribor –ordenaba Nami mientras la tripulación se encargaba de cumplir aquella orden- La isla menos peligrosa se halla hacia esa dirección –pensaba Nami sin despegar su mirada de su log pose-.

Sus ojos no los engañaban en lo más mínimo, aquella larga isla se encontraba bordeada por gruesos y enormes robles perennes cuya altura probablemente ostentaba los ochenta metros de altura; eran tan imponentes como hermosos, desprendiendo un olor peculiar que se combinaba con el tono de la fresca nieve. ¿Pero cómo podían estar cubiertos de nieve cuando el sol estaba latente sobre el cielo calentándolo todo?

Conforme más se acercaban podían sentir el descenso de temperatura envolviéndolos, era increíble cómo el calor que anteriormente sus cuerpos recibían del sol se desvanecía precipitadamente. Y en el momento menos esperado sintieron cómo el viento era insuficiente para poder llegar hasta la orilla de aquella isla.

El agua no llegaba ni a tres cuartos del Thousand Sunny y la superficie del mismo se encontraba establecido sobre una superficie de hielo, gruesa y totalmente impenetrable. La velocidad con la que había navegado le había permitido subir sobre la plataforma de hielo que rodeaba a la isla sin el mayor de los problemas. Incluso aquel submarino había sufrido el mismo destino.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa con esta isla?! –denunciaba Usopp quien observaba el chasco de agua marina que golpeteaba al Sunny-.

—No pensé que fuéramos a dar aquí –dijo la castaña-.

—¿En dónde estamos Lynn? –preguntó Nami-.

—En la Isla Akagashiwa. Es una isla peculiar sobre todo por la temática del clima. Los árboles de abeto rodean a la isla y desde el perímetro de ésta se forma un espiral, creado por tres diferentes especies de árboles.

El exterior posee el clima de invierno donde los abetos son los predominantes, le sigue el otoño con robles rojos, el verano con olmos cedro y concluye con sauces del desierto para la primavera. Esta isla tiene las cuatro estaciones del año a unos metros de distancia.

—Nunca dejan de sorprenderme las peculiaridades de las islas –decía Robin- ¿Algo más que haya que saber sobre esta isla, Lynn?

—La mayoría de la gente que aquí habita es estudiosa y conoce mucho del mundo que les rodea pese a que nunca han abandonado su isla. Es una isla que cuenta con grandes conocimientos sobre la historia del mundo.

—Por lo que se ha de suponer que no son violentos ni tienen una gran fuerza armada –decía Sanji-.

—Pues poseen un ejército con el que defienden el sitio. Pero como es una isla de difícil acceso por la gruesa capa de hielo, no suele ser muy frecuentada. Además, no tiene mucho interés para los piratas –decía Lynn-.

—Me sorprende lo mucho que sabes de las islas del Nuevo Mundo Lynn-swan –dijo todo emocionado Sanji quien ya se encontraba tras la mencionada con sus ceja hecha un corazón-.

—Preguntaría si vamos a entrar a la isla, pero…-decía Lynn señalando al adelantado capitán que corría sobre la superficie de hielo a toda velocidad-.

—Por qué no me sorprende –decía Nami suspirando con cansancio-.

—No suena mala idea dar un pequeño recorrido –decía con una sonrisa disimulada Robin-.

—¿Tú también Robin? –cuestionaba Usopp-.

—Parece que Robin-san ha despertado una pasión escondida Yohohoho…¿Podrías mostrarme tus bragas, Robin-san?

—¿Vas a venir con nosotros Law? –cuestionó Lynn ante el ya avance de sus actuales compañeros de viaje-.

—No estoy aquí para vacacionar y menos para perder el tiempo.

—De igual manera no puedes hacer nada por apresurar las cosas. Así que no pierdes nada –decía campante mientras le veía de soslayo- Será divertido.

—Sigues teniendo la misma personalidad que cuando nos conocimos por primera vez…

—Esa bella época, ¿no la extrañas? Pasamos muy buenos momentos –dijo sarcástica- Muy listo de tu parte hacer que renunciara a su título de tal modo, sin ensuciarte las manos. ¿Vas a ir? –cuestionó con cierta sorpresa al ver al ex shichibukai descender a la capa de hielo-.

—Es mejor que estar todo el rato aquí esperando a que mugiwara-ya y los suyos regresen –decía mientras caminaba-.

—Sólo tú te complicas las cosas Law.

—No creo que seas la persona adecuada para decirme algo como eso.

—En eso tienes razón –soltó tras ya estar caminando a su mismo ritmo- Irónico que la vida nos vuelva a cruzar.

La distancia que les llevaban de ventaja había quedado resumida a nada por el grácil y rápido avance de ese majestuoso felino que disfrutaba enormemente el transitar por aquel camino de cortos pastos, flores tornasol y criaturas temerosas que huían ante el rugido del felino que sólo se divertía.

Poco podía observarse del cielo, pero no importaba cuando se tenían impresionantes paisajes en todas direcciones que no quedaban perturbados en lo más mínimo por las casas que habían sido construida de fría y platinada piedra, adornadas naturalmente por espesas lianas y flores diversas. La gente que allí vivía se encontraba en equilibrio con la naturaleza.

Flores rosáceas y aromáticas en forma de campana se movían con elegancia por el viento que se desplazaba entre los árboles de primavera. La magia no parecía ser un cuento de hadas, no cuando se gozaba de un ambiente tan espectacular y alucinante.

Frente a ellos se encontraba esa enorme torre, hecha de piedras de diversos colores pero con una geometría perfecta que hacía pensar que el arquitecto que la diseñó pensó en los más mínimos detalles. Y al mismo tiempo se le veía envuelta por largas raíces que se engrosaban en los cimientos y se tornaban mucho más delgadas conforme alcanzaban altura. Y aunque se le observaba un poco inclinada hacia la derecha, no perdía magnificencia.

—Este lugar es sencillamente increíble –comentaba Robin- Este sitio tiene que ser el más viejo de todos, aquí debe de residir la historia de esta isla.

—Es la Torre Silenciosa –dijo Lynn bajando de Cyrano en compañía de Law- Aquí es donde viven los estudiosos de esta isla.

—Toda la isla es muy hermosa –decía Nami-.

—_Lo siento mucho, pero los piratas no son bien recibidos en esta isla –se escuchó desde las altas copas de los árboles-._

—Parece que han venido a recibirnos calorosamente –dijo Zoro observando a los centinelas que yacían repartidos a su alrededor al tiempo que liberaba a sus espadas-.

—Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad –dijo Usopp por lo bajo-.

—_Ya sabemos a lo que han venido piratas –expresó uno de los hombres-._

—Sólo venimos a divertirnos –dijo Luffy sonriendo y acomodándose su sombrero-.

—_¡Aquí nadie quiere a la escoria como ustedes. Son lo peor de la sociedad! –exclamó uno más-._

—_¡Así que será mejor que se vayan de aquí!_

—No hemos venido a robarles nada –decía Nami-.

—Nosotros sólo estamos de paso. No les haremos nada malo –decía Chopper-.

—Se ven súuuper enojados. Parece que no entenderán razones –decía al observar la manera en que esos centinelas les apuntaban con esas rudimentarias pero peligrosas ballestas-.

—Bueno, arreglemos esto de una buena vez por todas –decía Luffy preparándose para la pelea-.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola a todos de nuevo! :D Aquí llegando con un nuevo capítulo que promete ser más intrigante que el anterior ( ? ) O al menos eso es lo que pretendo XD En fin, espero que lo disfruten, las cosas apenas van agarrando color, por lo que deben tener un poco de paciencia Xp ya que la diversión apenas empieza ( ? ). Gracias por sus lecturas :3 Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos y besos a todos ^^

**Capítulo 6.- Pista confusa**

Esos ojos enormes y amarillentos observaban con curia a los recién llegados, que no sólo se quedaron desconcertados por la peculiaridad de aquel ser que para mirarles requería orientar su cabeza hacia la derecha, sino también por su gran tamaño.

Plumas tono canela decoradas con negro y vestigios de color crema; garras curveadas e intensamente negras que tocaban con suavidad la tierra que le acogían. La albergadura de sus alas fácilmente superaba los diez metros y lo redondeado de su rostro apenas dejaba percibir el pequeño pico amarillento que poseía mientras aquellas gruesas cejas blanquecinas le daban presencia y expresividad a esos ojos enormes de búho.

—_Detengan su primitiva manera de actuar –ordenó el ave-._

—¡El ave está hablando! –gritó emocionado Luffy- ¡Genial!

—Me impresiona la facilidad con que Luffy se sorprende de las cosas –decía Nami-.

—Seguramente es un usuario de la Akuma no mi –dijo Lynn-.

—Nosotros no iniciamos nada, fueron ellos los que desean pelea –se defendió Usopp-.

—_Ustedes retírense, no hay necesidad de que estén aquí –dijo con formalidad el hombre búho-._

Los centinelas no vacilaron ni un solo momento y se retiraron inmediatamente, suceso que provocó que aquel búho plegara sus alas y retornaba su mirada en los recién llegados.

—_Mi nombre es Hibou Clowes –dijo con educación el ave-._

—¡El ave está hablando! –decía Luffy alegremente-.

—¡Ya dijiste eso! –le golpeó fuertemente Usopp en la cabeza-.

—Soy un usuario, comí por error la Tori Tori ni mi: Modelo Búho, y desde ese entonces puedo transformarme en un búho. Soy el gobernador de esta isla…Hacía años que no recibíamos visitas de piratas y mucho menos de unos tan conocidos.

—Soy Luffy y seré el próximo Rey de los Piratas –decía con enorme confianza-.

—Sé muy bien quiénes son todos ustedes, sus nombres son conocidos por todo el mundo –decía Hibou mostrando los carteles de "se busca" de toda la tripulación- Pero tú no te me haces conocida –decía mirando fijamente a Lynn-.

—Es que yo no soy tan…famosa –decía cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca- De momento estoy viajando con los Sombrero de Paja. Me llamo Lynn C. Rouge.

—Ya veo, ya veo –decía aquel enorme búho- ¿A qué han venido a mi isla?

—Indicaciones –contestó Luffy enseñando aquel viejo mapa- Queremos llegar a esta isla, ¿saben cómo podemos llegar?

—¿Dónde han encontrado eso? –cuestionó con cierta normalidad Hibou, pero era notorio el tono de seriedad que trataba inútilmente de esconder-.

—Lo hallamos en un cofre –contestó de inmediato Luffy- ¿Sabes cómo llegar a esta isla?

—Esa isla no es más que una utopía delineada por el hombre. No es más que un cuento fantástico –contestó velozmente Hibou-.

—Así que es una isla misteriosa –decía con emoción- Ahora tengo muchas más ganas de llegar allí.

—Se refiere más al hecho de que es una isla donde los sueños que anhela el ser humano ver cumplidos y que resultan prácticamente imposibles están hechos realidad. Es como pedir un mundo justo y sin crimen, eso es una utopía –decía Lynn-.

—Umm…Entiendo, entiendo –decía Luffy asintiendo-.

—Qué bueno –decía Lynn sonriente-.

—No ha entendido nada –le susurraba Usopp a la castaña-.

—Agradecemos su tiempo –decía Nami empujando al terco capitán que quería continuar preguntando- Buscaremos en otro sitio.

—Parece que han exagerado el hecho de que aquí se hallan los hombres más sabios del Nuevo Mundo –decía Robin-.

—Bueno, después de todo Nede no es más que una utopía. Supongo que al final las palabras de Baldassare fueron todas mentiras –dijo Lynn-.

—¿Has dicho…Baldassare? –cuestionó Hibou-.

—¿Lo conoces? –cuestionó mirándolo de reojo- Él me dijo que había una isla que había sido creada por la misma naturaleza como la utopía de los seres humanos y quien la dominara, conquistaría a cada ser humano que existiese sobre la tierra…

—¿De dónde conoces a ese hombre?

—¿Sabes cómo llegar a esa isla? –preguntó de inmediato mientras le miraba fijamente- Te contestaré si tú me informas al respecto.

—Baldassare Cavalcanti. Hacía muchos años que no escuchaba ese nombre, creía que ese hombre estaba muerto –decía Hibou mientras observaba a los mugiwara- Ir a esa isla sólo por motivos de diversión no es un fundamento estable y lógico.

—Con un capitán como el nuestro, el mero capricho de que quiera ir es más que suficiente –contestó Sanji-.

—Aunque no tenemos ni la más remota idea de cómo llegar hasta allí. Los mares que allí marca ni siquiera los había escuchado nombrar –decía Nami-.

—De modo que un lugar así realmente existe Yohohoho….

—Hay muy pocas personas que pueden afirmar algo como eso –decía Hibou- Una de ellas es Baldassare, un hombre peligroso al que jamás se le vio aliados verdaderos…Ese hombre era conocido como el Cuervo. Hace un par de décadas atrás desapareció de los reflectores.

—Entonces busquémoslo, él nos dirá cómo llegar –decía Luffy mirando a Lynn- ¿A dónde tenemos que ir Lynn?

—Parece que conoces a gente interesante, Lynn –dijo Robin- Pensar que conoces a un hombre como Baldassare.

—¿Sabes quién es Robin? –preguntó Chopper-.

—Fue un hombre que durante muchos años trabajó para cualquiera que llegara a su precio….Baldassare era un mercenario que a lo largo de varios años asesinó desde piratas a civiles sin discriminación alguna, siempre y cuando le pagaran lo suficiente.

—Razón por la que era muy buscado. Era muy bueno en lo que hacía ya que nunca fue atrapado mientras realizaba algún trabajo y si se dejaba ver, era sólo para mofarse de la ineficiencia de la justicia. Baldassare era de esos hombres que ama sentir la emoción recorriéndole las venas…-complementaba Lynn-.

—El hombre que te acompañaba, cuando nos encontramos por tercera ocasión –dijo Law-.

—Así es –sonrió y se estiró un poco- Pero después de eso no he vuelto a saber de él, es muy escurridizo.

—No me sorprende, después de todo es uno de los asesinos más calificados que hay –comentaba Law entrecerrando un poco sus grisáceos ojos- Si detrás del mito de la Isla de Nede están las palabras de un sujeto como Cavalcanti, entonces esa isla realmente existe.

—¡Genial! –gritó Luffy más que emocionado y ansioso- ¡Vayamos a esa isla! –decía con el fervor de conocer nuevas tierras y a enemigos mucho más sorprendentes de los que había conocido hasta ahora- ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello, Torao? –preguntó a su aliado-.

—Estoy de acuerdo –sonrió de lado con cierta satisfacción- Si vamos a toparnos con un sujeto como Calvacanti, entonces es un viaje que merece la pena realizar.

—Luces entusiasmado Law –decía Lynn viéndolo-.

—Es un modo de decirlo.

—No hay duda de que ustedes quieren morir jóvenes –dijo suspirante Hibou-.

La cantidad de libros que allí había era abrumadora, y aun así se encontraban ordenados alfabéticamente con enorme paciencia y ahínco. Era el paraíso para aquellos amantes de la literatura, la historia, la geografía o cualquier otro tema que pudiera ser encontrado en un libro. Ese sitio lo tenía todo y apenas era una de las doce plantas que conformaban aquella alta torre.

El piso contaba con cómodas alfombras circulares que le daban mayor vista al entorno y cojines de terciopelo se hallaban en el centro para ofrecer un asiento cómodo a todo aquel que quisiera leer un poco. Y era algo que sin duda hacían dos de las cuatro personas que allí estaban.

—Nunca pensé encontrar libros como éstos en ninguna otra parte –decía entusiasmada Robin- Son como los que había en Ohara.

—Este libro de medicina no lo había leído antes. Debo leerlo, posee información sobre enfermedades que no había escuchado antes –dijo emocionado Chopper hojeando sin cesar el libro de pasta azul que traía en manos-.

—Esto sí que es una biblioteca de tamaño colosal. Aunque también hay libros de geografía y muchos más que hablan sobre el clima y la navegación –decía mientras observaba la fila de libros que yacía frente a ella-.

—Había escuchado que poseían muchos libros, pero siento que se quedaron cortos en la descripción –decía Lynn buscando algún título interesante entre los estantes que estaban a su alcance-.

—De un tiempo para acá me he venido preguntando algo, Lynn –decía Nami sin despegar su mirada de sus libros- ¿De dónde conociste a Law? Parecen llevarse bastante bien.

—Lo conocí cuando tenía quince años y después me lo volví a topar cuando andaba de viaje con viejos amigos míos; por última vez nos vimos las caras casi un año atrás. En nuestro tercer encuentro estaba justamente con Baldassare. Estaba herida por ese entonces, así que Baldassare pidió los servicios de Law. Después de convencerle atendió mis heridas…Cuando estuve despierta Baldassare ya no estaba.

—Me sorprende que Baldassare haya hecho algo como eso –dijo Robin un tanto desconfiada-.

—Sí hay dinero de por medio, lo hará –contestó Lynn tras tomar un libro en sus manos- Debo de admitir que eso fue obra de mi abuelo, él le contrató para ello, para evitar que su nieta muriera estúpidamente.

—Tu abuelo debe ser un hombre con mucha influencia y dinero.

—Lo es –respondió de inmediato- Supongo que debe seguir molesto porque escapé de casa hace más de cuatro años atrás.

—Así que eres una rebelde –dijo bromista- Suena como la historia típica de una chica que lo tiene todo y que sin embargo se fastidia de ese mundo de hipocresía.

—Algo parecido es mi caso –decía sin mirar a verlas- Estoy bien viviendo del modo en que lo hago. No quiero ser nuevamente sometida por sus ideales.

—¿Y tu madre? –cuestionó Chopper-.

—Ella murió hace algunos años –dijo en un tono un poco más bajo-.

—L-Lo siento –se disculpó apenado Chopper- No quería hacerte recordar algo así…

—Despreocúpate, tampoco es como si fueras a saberlo –dijo ya con un libro en manos, tomando asiento- Mejor cuéntame sobre ustedes y las aventuras que han tenido. Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre ello –dijo con ilusión-.

—Ese es un libro muy bueno –dijo Robin-.

—Lo sé, es mi favorito –enunciaba animosa-.

—Bueno, ¿quieres escuchar nuestras aventuras o no? –cuestionaba Nami sonriente-.

Las pequeñas y brillantes chispas carmesí ascendían con lentitud hacia el cielo oscurecido que recién empezaba a ser alumbrado por las primeras estrellas. La tierra se encontraba caliente y desesperada, el fuego le estaba arrebatando su manto protector, su maravillosa escenografía y sólo le estaba dejando cenizas y troncos consumidos.

¿Es que nadie estaba dispuesto a extinguir el fuego que estaba expandiéndose hacia la comunidad más cercana?¿Es que acaso no existía alguien que pudiera hacer algo al respecto?¿Por qué todo se hallaba tan silencioso?¿Por qué sólo se percibían los pasos sobre la arena que se hallaba en la costa?

Los ojos de aquel hombre fueron de total sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que su tierra se estuviera consumiendo por el fuego?¿Quién estaba detrás de todo ello?

Sus ojos mostraban enfado, se sentía vilmente burlado y sus gestos sólo acentuaban lo que sus puños ya habían hecho en automático. Pero no se encontraba solo, contaba con sus fieles camaradas.

—¿¡Pero qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?!¡¿Quién se ha atrevido a hacer esto en mi territorio?! –profirió aquel hombre conocido por todos como Barba Negra-.

—Sólo alguien demasiado estúpido haría algo como esto, Teach –comentó Laffitte-.

—Teach, hay alguien allí –señaló con la mirada aquel hombre poco inexpresivo, el francotirador estrella de la banda, Van Augur-.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! –gritó Teach a quien yacía inmóvil sobre la punta del único árbol que no se encontraba siendo consumido por las llamas-.

—_De modo que el dueño de esta isla ha llegado…Sé que ha sido descortés de nuestra parte el adentrarnos en territorio que no nos corresponde, pero existen necesidades imprescindibles que no pueden ser pasadas por alto._

El frío sonido de un disparo se escuchó inminente, poseía un objetivo fijo y esa bala no fallaría sin importar nada. Pero quizás en esta ocasión había que tomarse en cuenta otro factor, el del atacado; ya que no parecía estar dispuesto a ser perforado por alguna de las balas que estaban siendo lanzadas en su contra.

Su cuerpo realizaba movimientos suaves en el tiempo justo y con una velocidad que no sorprendería a nadie; pero el hecho de saber el momento exacto en que las balas se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca de su cabeza para esquivarlas, era lo que llamaba la atención.

—_Atacar por las espaldas es un acto muy cobarde, hasta para piratas ruines como ustedes. Pero qué se le va a hacer, ¿no es así, capitán? –lanzó al aire, hacia aquella zona devorada por las llamas-._

Un hakama blanco resaltando gracias a la cinta carmesí de orillas doradas que le daba mayor agarre. Unas sandalias de madera que acentuaban los pasos que daba conforme avanzaba y esa peculiar y poco común máscara realizada de forma natural por aquel cráneo de ave de rapiña, donde sólo los ojos del ya fallecido animal se encontraban allí, mirando fijamente hacia el frente aunque ya no tuviesen el aliento de la vida.

Plumas bermellón y doradas emergían desde el cráneo y llegaban hasta la espalda del alto y fornido hombre que carecía de vestimentas superiores, exponiendo no sólo su impresionante físico, sino también aquellas extrañas marcas azul marino que tornaban a su espalda y brazos la apariencia de un indómito tigre.

—¿A qué tripulación perteneces? –le cuestionó Teach-.

—_Para ser alguien que estuvo durante tanto tiempo bajo el mando del viejo Shirohige, no pareces saber mucho de este mundo –dijo cruzándose de brazos- Pero nosotros ya nos vamos de igual modo –agregaba ladeando ligeramente su cabeza adornada por tan peculiar cráneo; era una escena un tanto extraña-._

—Yo no veo a nadie más –decía Laffitte-.

—_Eso es algo que no interesa –dijo en tono autoritario el extraño-._

—Parece que quieres tentar a tu suerte esta noche –agregó Shiliew, quien se había aproximado a su capitán y miraba con burla al tonto valiente que quería lucirse ante ellos-.

Se hizo momentáneamente el silencio, algo había caído ante sus pies, captando de inmediato las miradas y al mismo tiempo haciéndoles pasar un amargo sabor de boca. Uno que simplemente no se terminaba allí, ya que pronto empezarían a caer más y más de esas cosas, de esas figuras sin forma cuya única expresión tangible y definida era la mueca inequívoca de dolor que se preservaba aún tras su muerte, incluso cuando el cuerpo carecía de esencia alguna continuaba trasmitiendo ese sentimiento de impotencia y desgracia.

¿Qué o quién había hecho algo tan macabro como eso?¿Y qué era esa fría y escrupulosa mirada que les atravesaba aún sin siquiera tenerla frente a ellos? Algo les producía un escalofrío peculiar, una emoción perturbadora, una alerta clara…

El negro humo se elevaba y se agitaba con el viento nocturno mientras el fuego simplemente continuaba creciendo, creando una dificultad inminente para contemplar lo que ávidamente se mantenía entre ese bosque de fuego.

Dos grandes puntos rojos, serenos y atentos se visualizaban entre aquel tremendo caos y apuntaban hacia una única dirección. Así mismo se escuchó una voz desde aquel punto.

—_¿Así que tú eres quien ahora ocupa el lugar de Shirohige, mocoso? –cuestionó con voz rasposa y gutural aquel ser envuelto entre las llamas-._

—No sé quién seas, pero no vas a salirte de las tuyas tan fácilmente –precisó Teach-.

—_He estado en estos mares mucho más tiempo que tú, mocoso. Así que no te quieras comer el mundo entero sólo porque encontraste el modo de robar el poder de Shirohige._

—Parece que estás buscando pelea –dijo seriamente Teach-.

—_No estoy interesado en piratas de tu calumnia Marshall D. Teach…Ni tu tripulación ni tú forman parte de mis planes. Ya que tú no tienes en tus manos el poder de la transformación –dijo tranquilamente, entrecerrando su mirar-._

—Parece que no eres más que un hablador –dijo Van Augur tras haber disparado y dispersado un poco aquel asfixiante humo-.

Una ligera explosión resopló ligeramente, muriendo al instante y dejando tras de sí un peculiar sonido, uno que se asemejaba a algo duro siendo fácilmente triturado.

—_Tú mejor tirador ha dado en el blanco, pero es una pena que esas balas sólo sean como pequeñas nueces…Esto me hace recordar cuando aquellos hombres intentaron asesinarme usando sus inútiles balas._

—Detente –ordenó Shiliew a Laffitte quien ya iba a lanzar el siguiente ataque-.

—_Parece que hay un tripulante sensato dentro de tu grupo, Teach –espetó gutural la figura difusa-._

—¿Por qué le detienes, Shiliew? –cuestionó molesto Teach-.

—No tiene caso seguir atacándole de ese modo, nada de lo que ellos hagan logrará hacerle daño a este hombre. El único que puede hacerle frente, serías tú Teach, no obstante, corres el riesgo de que sus camaradas estén aquí también. No había sido capaz de reconocerte –decía dirigiendo su mirada a aquel hombre de atuendo extravagante, el único que en sí podía ser reconocido- Ya que está demasiado desactualizado tu cartel de recompensa, Date Masamune.

—Me halaga que sepas quién soy –dijo con cierta burla- Y nosotros que sólo veníamos de viaje causal, ¿no capitán?

—_Nunca me equivocó al juzgar a la gente…Sabía que estabas podrido desde el primer momento en que nuestros pasos se cruzaron, aunque posiblemente ni siquiera te percataste de que era yo –dijo con burla-._

—El que estés de vuelta, sólo puede significar una sola cosa…-decía el ex Jefe de la Guardia de Impel Down-.

¿Hacia cuánto tiempo que aquella puerta no se abría?¿Desde cuándo las ventas habían ido tan mal como para no recibir un cliente durante semanas enteras?¿Pero acaso eso le importaba a la propietaria de la tienda? Aquella mujer de ojos azabaches y cabello negro y corto, estaba más que tranquila, fumando sin prisa alguna mientras yacía sentada frente a la barra en compañía de aquel peculiar hombre.

—Las cosas han ido de maravilla con Monkey-chan, ¿no lo crees Rayleigh?

—Se las han ingeniado para salir adelante –dijo sonriente- Es tan problemático como siempre.

—Él no hace más que cumplir su sueño, Rayleigh. Mi opinión hacia él no ha cambiado, sigue siendo de mis favoritos –decía con una sonrisa-.

—Creo que tienes un nuevo cliente –dijo sin mirar hacia la puerta que ya había sido abierta-.

—¿Qué desea tomar? –cuestionó Shakky al recién llegado-.

—Tan calmado como siempre, Rayleigh, un buen día de éstos alguien vendrá y te asesinará.

—¿Así que alguien ya te ha pagado para ello….Baldassare? –cuestionó mirándolo de soslayo-.


	7. Capítulo 7

Buenas! Se preguntarán, qué pasa ahora? Pues bueno, he decidido subir otro capítulo ya que estoy de buen humor ( ? ) XD Ok no, pero es para recompensar el aburrimiento XD que hasta ahora seguramente han vivido en la historia jejeje Espero que lo disfruten : )

**Capítulo 7.- Furtivo conocimiento**

—Ustedes sí que han tenido muchas aventuras –dijo Lynn con un brillo en sus ojos- Genial –les sonrió- Realmente les envidio mucho.

—Ahora sí suenas como una niña pequeña –decía Nami con cierta burla- Hemos pasado momentos realmente difíciles y dolorosos, pero hemos salido adelante.

—Nos hemos mantenidos juntos y continuamos navegando en busca de aventuras –decía Chopper-.

—Y todo gracias a Luffy –confesó Robin-.

—Tienen un muy buen capitán, algo peculiar, pero es una buena persona.

—Ayunque nos da dolores de cabeza porque siempre anda haciendo las cosas sin pensarlo bien, nos ha ayudado enormemente. Él nunca se rinde y sigue sus sueños –dijo con una sonrisa Nami-.

—Es fácil entender ahora por qué lo estiman tanto y están completamente confiados de que él logrará convertirse en el próximo Rey de los Piratas –expresó Lynn tras ponerse de pie- Vale la pena esperar y ver que logre su sueño al lado de sus camaradas.

—Pero por ahora la única cosa que desea es llegar a esa isla –decía Robin viéndola fijamente-.

—Hibou-san no ha mencionado del modo para llegar –comentaba pensativo Chopper-.

—Iré a hablar con él para ver si puede decirnos cómo llegar a esos dos mares, supongo que a partir de ese punto podremos encontrar la isla –agregó Lynn-.

El cielo nunca se vio tan cercano como en ese momento donde bastaría una larga escalera para extender las manos y tener la mágica sensación de tocar las furtivas estrellas, admirar más de cerca la opaca superficie de la luna y sentirte por unos instantes que flotabas sobre todas las criaturas que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero todo no era más que una mera ilusión creada por esa gruesa capa de vidrio que protegía el último piso de la torre y permitía admirar la bóveda celeste de forma espléndida.

En ese último piso ya no habían más libreros, sólo se hallaba un microscopio enorme apuntando hacia el norte, enfocando una sección del inmenso cielo. Una gran alfombra refugiando del frío a todo aquel que llegara a esa zona tan alta y escenas pictóricas sobre las blanquecinas paredes.

Frente al microscopio yacía aquel búho con ropas modestas propias de un hombre culto que aprecia el buen gusto por los trajes caros. Era algo extraño ver la anatomía humana casi en su totalidad pero conservando la cabeza de ese animal nocturno.

—He estado revisando viejos documentos –expresó serenamente Hibou-. Buscando lo que ustedes tanto apremian conocer, señoritas.

—Agradecemos que se tome su tiempo, Hibou-san –decía Robin con amabilidad- ¿Ha hecho algún descubrimiento interesante?

—Deberían reconsiderar su visita a esa isla –dijo secamente Hibou girando su cabeza hacia ellas, resultando un tanto escalofriante-.

—Eso es algo que nosotros decidiremos –contestó Nami-.

—Nami, no seas tan brusca con Hibou-san –decía Chopper-.

—Ustedes sí que son unos piratas suicidas –suspiró cansadamente- Supongo que no se les puede hacer razonar, ningún argumento es lo suficientemente contundente para hacerlos desistir.

—Incluso siendo esa isla peligrosa, nuestro capitán desea ir. Y cuando se decide algo, generalmente no desiste hasta lograrlo. Su terquedad es algo que no puede ser quebrantado –dijo amable Robin cruzándose de brazos-.

—El Mar de la Eternidad y el Mar de Corinto son los dos únicos mares que rodean a la Isla Nede. Llegar a cualquiera de los dos mares es prácticamente imposible, por el simple hecho de que esos dos mares no existen dentro del Mar del Nuevo Mundo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –cuestionó Nami sin comprender mucho su explicación-.

—Ambos mares son accesibles desde el Grand Line y el Nuevo Mundo, respectivamente, pero no se encuentran de forma tangible sobre ellos –decía Hibou observándolas detenidamente- Esos dos mares nacen y se expanden en el punto conocido como Urovoro, el sitio que curiosamente dio origen a la Isla de Nede y sus alrededores.

—Esto se está tornando inesperadamente complicado –se quejaba Nami-.

—¿Cómo se supone entonces que accedamos a alguno de esos dos mares si no están de forma física dentro del Grand Line o el Nuevo Mundo? –interrogó Robin, deseosa de saber-.

—Existen maneras de acceder a esos dos mares…La más fácil de todas es ser llevado hacia aquel mar por un Ryuda.

—¿Qué…es un Ryuda? –preguntó bastante confusa la navegante quien intercambiaba miradas con Robin-.

—Es la única criatura que habita dentro de esos mares…por lo cual es el mejor guía que puede existir para acceder a cualquiera de los dos mares.

—¿Pero dónde podremos encontrar a esas…criaturas? –preguntó con preocupación Chopper-.

—No es algo que esté completamente comprobado, pero los que han logrado verles aseguran que sólo determinados sucesos denotan su presencia….-decía Hibou orientando su cabeza de búho hacia la derecha- Dentro del Grand Line el Ryuda aparece sorpresivamente durante el peculiar evento denotado como la Niebla Arcoíris. Un acontecimiento prácticamente impredecible que sólo ha sido registrado en la Isla Ruluka y que ocurre al azar.

Dentro del Nuevo Mundo el Ryuda ha sido visto dentro del Maelstrom, por el simple hecho de que ese monstruoso torbellino es creado por él en el momento en que está regresando al Mar Corinto.

—Ey, Chopper, nosotros…casi morirnos siendo tragados por un Maelstrom…

—Si…¡Esa cosa es monstruosa! –gritó el pequeño reno-.

—Entonces lo que necesitamos hacer para acceder a la isla es literalmente dejar que ese enorme torbellino nos trague, ¿no es así Hibou-san?

—Es un modo de decirlo, pero es así.

—¡No lo digas como si fuera algo simple! –gritaron Nami y Chopper-.

—Será cuestión de suerte si lo logran o no –decía Hibou- Ya que deben estar en el torbellino cuando éste se encuentre más violento y peligroso, ya que será ese el punto correcto en que Ryuda esté apenas intentando volver a su mar de origen. Si lo toman más tarde, sólo ocasionarán la destrucción de su navío. Además…

—¿Además?¿Qué más hay? –cuestionaba Nami con cierto nerviosismo-.

—Si la bestia desea llevarlos lo hará, sino dejará que su barco sea aplastado por las olas y presión del mar.

—O-O sea…que tenemos que…simpatizarle al monstruo ése…-decía Chopper preocupado y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos- Si no le caemos bien, moriremos antes de conocer la isla.

—Por eso mismo les decía que eran unos piratas suicidas –regañó Hibou- No deben ir a esa isla sin tener razones de peso que vayan más allá del afán de a aventura. Llegar allá es mucho más complicado que arribar a Skypiae.

—Así que también sabe sobre la Isla del Cielo –dijo Robin- Usted sin duda es un gran erudito. Muchos consideran a esa isla como un mito.

—Si alguien les escucha diciendo que desean ir a la Isla de Nede se burlarán igualmente de ustedes –suspiró pesadamente- De cómo es la isla y lo que hay allí en realidad, es algo que desconozco completamente. Baldassare es un hombre que al igual que ustedes posee un mapa hacia la Isla Nede y se cree que él osó llegar a esa isla, pero es algo que ni siquiera ha sido confirmado por él.

—No sería mala idea contar con los conocimientos de Baldassare –decía Robin-.

—¡Pero es un asesino! –chillaron Nami y Chopper con angustias-.

—Pero Law también lo es, y sin embargo su capitán tiene una alianza con él, sin mencionar que viajan todos juntos.

—¡Lo habíamos olvidado! –dijeron en un grito esos dos-.

—Eso es algo que ya quedará en su criterio. Aunque sinceramente deberían preocuparse más por aquéllos que andan haciendo alboroto en el Grand Line y el resto de los mares menores.

—¿A quiénes te refieres? –dijo Robin-.

—A los que han estado desapareciendo gente misteriosamente, sin dejar rastro alguno.

—¿Sabe algo sobre ello? –irrumpió Nami seriamente y con la mirada cargada de enfado-.

—No sé quiénes sean con total seguridad, pero…de alguna manera están relacionados con malhechores que treinta años atrás tenían un patrón parecido al actual.

—¿Hace treinta años atrás? Cuéntenos más al respeto.

—Verán, hace treinta años existió una isla llamada….

¿Qué era lo que oprimía su pecho?¿Qué le causaba ese profundo dolor que le hacía sudar frío e inevitablemente le había hecho caer en cuclillas?¿Por qué pese a los tratamientos que se le estaban dando no mejoraba ni un poco?

Recostado sobre su lecho, con una compresa fría bajándole la fiebre y un mundo de pastillas a su lado para minimizar los síntomas de su extraña enfermedad, aquél hombre de ciencia luchaba por su vida siendo atendido por el mejor médico al que podía acceder en esos momentos. Fuera de la casa de Hibou una pequeña fogata alumbraba la noche y mantenía el calor alrededor de esa callada tripulación de piratas que permanecía sentada sobre aquellos troncos de árbol.

—Y de repente simplemente se desplomó ante nosotras –decía Nami- Justo cuando iba a darnos información valiosa sobre las personas que secuestraron a mi hermana.

—Chopper está examinándolo, dice que se trata de una enfermedad que le es nueva para él. Está investigando y buscando una posible cura –explicaba Robin-.

—Pensar que hace unas horas estaba más que bien –dijo Sanji-.

—Esto es preocupante –decía Franky mirando a sus camaradas- No sé ustedes, pero siento que estamos metiéndonos en serios problemas sin siquiera saberlo.

—Los problemas no son problema para nosotros –decía Luffy comiendo una enorme pieza de carne- Simplemente les patearemos el trasero y listo.

—No creo que sea tan fácil como eso Luffy-san –expresó Brook cruzando sus piernas y huesudas manos- Podrán considerarlo algo absurdo, pero es como si alguien quisiera mantener la incógnita un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Insinúas que quienes estén realizando los secuestros están al tanto de todo lo que hacemos? –preguntaba Usopp-.

—De ser sí la respuesta, sería algo aterrador –dijo Robin- Al fin y al cabo el conocimiento es poder, si no lo tenemos de nuestro lado, nuestra propia ignorancia puede ser nuestra ruina.

—No se preocupen tanto, ya resolveremos el problema –decía Luffy sonriente-.

—Tú nunca te tomarás nada en serio, ¿verdad Luffy? –dijo suspirando Usopp-.

—Lo que está pasando es serio, pero no ganaremos nada preocupándonos por cosas que ni siquiera sabemos si forman parte de los planes de quienes están secuestrando gente –expresó Luffy acomodando su sombrero- Aunque muero de ganas de ir a esa isla, primero iremos a atrapar a quien está detrás de todas las desapariciones.

—Así se habla capitán –expresó sonriente Franky- Es una suuuuperrr idea.

—Es la mejor decisión en este momento –comentó Lynn-.

—¿Cómo va todo Chopper? –cuestionó Robin al recién salido médico-.

—Después de indagar en un sinfín de libros, pude hallar la enfermedad. Requiero ir por algunas plantas medicinales y preparar el medicamento. Se recuperará en cuanto tome sus medicinas.

—Eres realmente asombroso Chopper. Un gran médico –expresó con amabilidad Lynn-.

—¡Basta, tonta, no creas que me haces feliz por eso! –decía el sonrojado reno que estremecía su cuerpo entero por tal halago-.

—Es un alivio que ya le hayas diagnosticado –dijo Nami-.

—Me costó mucho trabajo –confesó Chopper- Porque la enfermedad que tiene no había vuelto aparecer desde hace más de medio siglo atrás. Es por eso que la información sobre ésta ya no está dentro de los libros de medicina actuales. Encontré la respuesta en un viejo libro de la biblioteca.

—Es muy extraño –comentó Robin- Es como si la enfermedad simplemente hubiera despertado en unos cuantos segundos.

—Posiblemente ya la tenía y vivió una recaída. Aunque sigue siendo demasiado extraño –decía Chopper empezando a caminar- De igual modo, iré a buscar las plantas que necesito, espero hallarlas todas dentro de la isla.

—¿Puedo acompañarte Chopper? –preguntó curiosa Lynn-.

—Por supuesto –decía el pequeño reno mientras avanzaba al lado de la chica; al poco rato sus siluetas se habían perdido-.

—Espero que Hibou-san se recupere pronto…Yohohoho….Es el único que parece estar enterado de todo lo que sucede alrededor.

—No ha recobrado el conocimiento, por lo que no podemos interrogarlo –dijo Nami-.

—Ey, ey, ¿pensabas ponerte a preguntarle en el estado tan delicado en el que se encuentra? –cuestionaba Usopp sin recibir respuesta-.

—Habrá que esperar a que se mejore –dijo cruzado de brazos Franky-.

—¿A dónde se fue Law? –preguntó cambiando de tema, Sanji-.

—Le dio curiosidad la isla y se fue a indagar –contestó Robin-.

—Sanji, ¿estará pronto la cena? –decía Luffy-.

—Tú sí sabes cómo quitarle la seriedad a las cosas –agregó Zoro-.

Unas cuantas flores yacían sobre el pequeño canasto que el reno portaba al tiempo que ese par de miradas observaban en todas direcciones siendo alumbrados vagamente por las linternas que ambos portaban. Su búsqueda la realizaban con prisa, pero al mismo tiempo eran cuidadosos.

—Ya sólo nos falta una planta y habremos terminado –decía Chopper oliendo el medio ambiente-.

—Es una ventaja que este sitio tenga tanta vegetación. ¿En qué clase de clima crece esa planta?

—En un clima invernal. Debemos ir hacia la costa, donde el invierno predomina –dijo animoso-.

—Es cierto, los venados aman ese tipo de clima, ya que su grueso pelaje los cubre.

—Vengo de una isla de invierno, es algo normal –dijo animoso- Creo que no falta mucho para que lleguemos, puedo sentir el cambio de temperatura.

—Y los copos de nieve empiezan a caer –decía tras sentir los pequeños copos sobre su nariz-.

—¡Ahí está! –exclamaba Chopper tras salir corriendo a cortar aquel naciente brote de hierba verduzca con apariencia peculiar de espiga-.

—¡Agáchate Chopper! –gritó Lynn tras lanzarse pecho a tierra-.

El segundo exacto que utilizaron para reaccionar había sido el necesario para salir librados de lo que les había atacado desde una distancia que simplemente no podían adivinar.

Profundos y anchos eran aquellos cinco hoyos que habían sido producidos sobre el suelo…La nieve se hallaba derritiéndose alrededor de esos pequeños cráteres y la tierra que había sufrido el ataque sencillamente exhalaba humo caliente, mismo que envolvía a la causa de la actual devastación.

Sólo se levantaron para volver a esquivar la ofensiva…No tenían con qué defenderse y tampoco tenían la idea de ponerse contra aquellas cosas que viajaban a enorme velocidad y eran tal altamente destructivas.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios son esas cosas?! –gritaba Chopper quien corría en su forma de venado con la cesta colgando de su cuello-.

—¡Si esa cosa nos toca, estaremos muertos! –le gritaba Lynn quien corría a su lado-.

—¿Pero de dónde están lanzando eso? Tiene que ser una distancia corta, aunque no detecto ningún aroma fuera de lo particular.

—Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta. Debe tratarse de un ataque a larga distancia, por eso no has notado nada diferente en el entorno.

—Será muy peligroso si conducimos al que nos tiene en la mira hacia donde están los chicos. La vida de Hibou estaría en peligro con algo como esto.

—Entonces cambiemos el rumbo de inmediato.

La distancia no era un impedimento para su destreza y excelente visión…La distancia tampoco era obstáculo para encontrarse con sus adversarios y mostrarse ante ellos en cualquier momento. Nada parecía perturbar al tirador que descansaba tranquilamente sobre aquella blanquecina copa de árbol, ignorando lo gélido del invierno que le envolvía.

Un short largo hasta las rodillas y botines cafés construían la parte inferior de su vestimenta. Pequeños colmillos emergían de sus labios superiores, denotando cierto aire siniestro en el momento en que la sonrisa en sus labios se tornaba amplia y llena de regocijo. Una tintura grisácea delineaba sus labios como si de un bufón se tratara y sus párpados superior e inferior experimentaban el mismo destino, adicionando unos pequeños detalles en forma de dientes de engrane.

Cabello ligeramente rizado, azabache y completamente despeinado era apuradamente controlado por el gorro de esa chaqueta negra de costuras púrpura que poseía un diseño extrañamente llamativo basado en una sonrisa amplia de fondo púrpura donde los agudos y blanquecinos dientes saludaban animosos en conjunto de esos ojos construidos con la silueta de engranes mecánicos que gozaban del mismo color.

Las pupilas eran bermellón como la sangre, resaltando con el tono amarillento de la retina de sus ojos. Su piel era extremadamente pálida, como si se tratara de alguien que hubiera perdido la calidez del cuerpo en vida.

—_No quieren que el viejo muera por alguno de mis disparos –decía risueño volviendo a cargar lo que a simple vista no era más que una escopeta automática de alto poder de disparo- Debiste de haberlo matado Tasha –dijo mirando hacia abajo, hacia donde alguien parecía feliz construyendo lo que parecía ser un hombre de nieve-._

Botas negras de nudillos cruzados, medias rosa pálido hasta dos tercios de sus muslos y un sombrero negro de ala ancha lo suficientemente grande para permitir el adorno a base de esos vistosos moños que combinaban tonos variados de rosa y diseños adorables.

Un pequeño chaleco sobre una blusa blanca de mangas bombachas, una falda oscura dividida en dos niveles, mismos que gozaban de albo encaje que le daban vuelo y cuerpo. Un cinturón rosa claro con una hebilla en forma de rosa, una bufanda de seda con la misma tonalidad alrededor de su delgado cuello y aquel reloj alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, finalizaba el itinerario de sus accesorios.

Sus ojos rasgados y amplios gozaban de un tono rubí adorable. Sus labios eran pequeños pero carnosos, mientras que su piel era rosácea como la de un pequeño bebé. Poseía un flequillo horizontal y patillas que esbozaban su rostro…El resto de su cabello rosáceo platinado llegaba fácilmente hasta sus tobillos, yaciendo ondulante ante el viento invernal.

—No puedo aceptar un comentario como ése viniendo de ti, Mirko-milyy.

—Sabes que odio cuando le agregas a tus frases, milyy –dijo con cierto tono de molestia-.

—Eres un desconsiderado-milyy –se quejaba Tasha- ¿Por qué no simplemente le vuelas la cabeza a alguno de ellos?

—Porque si hago eso la diversión se terminará pronto –dijo burlón mientras continuaba disparando, sintiendo como natural el sonido perforador que producía aquella arma- Además tenemos prohibido tocarles directamente, no lo olvides Tasha.

—¿Eso no hace todo más aburrido-milyy?

—Se debe tener paciencia. Es una actitud que todo buen cazador debe de tener…Por cierto, ellos vienen para acá, prepárate para las presentaciones.


	8. Capítulo 8

Holaaa a todos! Feliz lunes e inicio de semana! Aquí cumpliendo con publicar un cap cada lunes, bueno, aunque gracias a que Eli actualizó estoy aquí publicando XD La motivaba para que sus fanseses no se quedasen sin sus caps =^w^= En fin, espero que disfruten del capítulo, ya se van presentando alguno que otro enemigo, con lentitud pero ahí va. La intriga, la normal, lo que es usual en mis fanfics XD Espero que sigan leyendo y no se me aburran mucho, besos y abrazos psicológicos a todos :) Nos vemos quizás el siguiente lunes jejeje

**Capítulo 8.- Acecho nocturno**

Ya no quedaban más que astillas de aquel árbol que en algún momento le sirvió de punto de tiroteo. El estruendo de las balas había sido frenado, pero persistía el de la espada destruyendo los castillos de la pesada escopeta.

¿Había alguna posibilidad para el portador de esa arma de fuego contra el magistral espadachín que lograba deslizar las balas sin el menor de los problemas?¿Y si no había demasiada afinidad entre sus armas por qué todo a su alrededor ya se encontraba hecho escombros?¿Es que quizás la apariencia de aquel chico de estatura mediana era engañosa?

—Eres escurridizo como serpiente –dijo el espadachín volviendo a posicionarse para seguir atacando-.

—Para ser el que tiene peor sentido de la ubicación me encontraste primero, Roronoa Zoro, el Cazador de Piratas. Me has tomado por sorpresa –estipuló con una sonrisa, cargando aquella arma a una velocidad propia de un experto-.

—¿Quién demonios eres y qué es lo que pretendes atacándonos?

—En realidad sólo le apuntaba al mapache y la chica –dijo como si nada- Nada personal, sólo meras cosas laborales.

—¿Para quién demonios trabaja este anormal? –se preguntaba Zoro tras continuar con el detenido combate-.

—¡Marimo! –gritaba el cocinero quien se aproximaba corriendo en compañía de Nami- ¡Ni te atrevas a tocar a esa hermosura-swan!

—¿De qué demonios hablas cocinero pervertido? –cuestionaba Zoro sin siquiera tomarse las molestias de voltearlo a ver-.

—¡Deja de ignorarme marimo! –vociferaba con violencia-.

—¿Siempre es así, Sanji Pierna Negra? –le cuestionaba Mirko-.

—Lamentablemente sí…¿Siempre es así ella? –interrogó al contemplar a la chica que ahora ya se encontraba frente a Sanji sujetándole las manos-.

—Comprendo tu dolor.

—Yo igual.

—¡Ustedes dejen de auto-compadecerse! –sentenciaron rápidamente Tasha y Sanji al mismo tiempo-.

—¡Calléense de una buena vez y déjennos pelear en paz! –se quejaron ese par de combatientes-.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre belleza-swan? –interrogaba el cocinero con las cejas hechas corazón-.

—Tasha, ¿y el tuyo apuesto caballero? –dijo acarameladamente-.

—Sanji, Tasha-swan. ¿Qué es lo que una frágil y bella mujer hace al lado de un bárbaro ridículo como ése?

—Son cuestiones laborales, nada personal, no quiero que pienses que hay alguna clase de relación sentimental entre él y yo. Nuestros signos zodiacales ni siquiera son compatibles.

—¡Haces que me sienta el hombre feliz, Tasha-swan!

—Igual tú, Sanji-milyy.

¿De qué debían cuidarse, de esas endemoniadas balas de enorme calibre o de los ataques hechos por las espadas de ese enfurecido espadachín? Lo único que había provocado aquella explosión fue apartar a esos dos fastidiosos melosos.

—¡Compórtense, estamos en un enfrentamiento! –clamaron encendidamente esos dos-.

—Qué delicados son-milyy.

—Sé cómo te sientes Tasha-swan.

—Así que piensas seguir haciendo lo mismo mientras Zoro pelea…–decía Nami con la mirada escurecida y un tono de voz que le enchinaría la piel a cualquiera- Sanji-kun.

—Ah…¿N-Nami-san?¿Por qué…razón tu cabello se mueve…como si fueran serpientes?

—Veo que estás muy entretenido platicando con Tasha-swan –lo veía con una mirada helada-.

—No es lo que estás pensando Nami-san…Para mí tú eres la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que hay, además de ser nuestra navegante estrella –decía con cierto nerviosismo que ni siquiera podía encender su cigarrillo-.

—¿Así que la más hermosa y perfecta, eh, Sanji-kun? –cerró su mano derecha en un puño-.

No cabía duda de que no sólo belleza acompañaba a la navegante estrella, sino también fuerza casi sobre humana, misma que le había permitido golpear sin precedente alguno a aquel pervertido cocinero que ahora lucía muy diferente al hombre que todos conocían.

—A ver si así aprendes a no coquetearle al enemigo…Tsk…Maldición contigo Sanji.

—¿Así que tú eres la mujer de Sanji-milyy? –cuestionó Tasha con su mirada ensombrecida-.

—Ese hombre es un tonto pervertido que a cualquier mujer bonita que vea le coquetea. Él no es nada mío.

—Incluso así te atreviste a golpear su hermoso rostro…El rostro del bello Sanji-milyy.

—Maldición –espetó Mirko quien simplemente retrocedió sólo para apartarse algunos metros de distancia- Va a empezar…-pensó-.

—¿Ahora qué le sucede a ese sujeto? –se cuestionaba internamente Zoro mientras guardaba sus armas- ¿Es que ya no quieres pelear?¿Te has acobardado?

—En lo absoluto…Es sólo que Tasha está de temperamental.

Sintió un repentino y un tanto brusco jalón sobre su abdomen; había sido llevada con rapidez y la fuerza necesaria para colocarla algunos metros atrás, siendo amortiguada por el enorme cuerpo afelpado de Chopper. A su lado yacían Brook y Usopp.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso? –se preguntaba Nami despistada-.

—Fuiste tomada por la guadaña de Lynn y empujada hasta acá –comentó Chopper volviendo a su forma normal-.

—Ese chico debe tener muy buena vista para haberles visto de donde estaba disparando, aunque estoy dudando de su puntería –comentaba Usopp-.

—¿Quiénes serán y qué es lo que buscan aquí? –cuestionó Chopper-.

—No lo sé –contestó Nami-.

—Hmp…Tuviste que salvar a esa pelirroja exageradamente proporcionada –se quejaba Tasha poniendo una cara bastante infantil-.

—Vámonos Tasha –ordenó Mirko- Ya hemos terminado aquí.

—Umm…Pero ni siquiera me has dejado hacer mucho –se quejó la peli rosa-.

—Lo que has hecho ni siquiera han sido capaces de verlo –sonreía tras decirlo mientras simplemente se cruzaba de brazos con un único propósito- No nos subestimes.

Nuevamente el seco sonido de un limpio disparo se hizo presente, sólo que en dirección contraria a la que todos podrían haberse imaginado.

Había disparado hacia el lado al que se orientaba su espalda, sin un motivo aparente. Sin embargo, pronto se vería cuál había sido la intención de ello.

—Uno de cinco, no es un buen promedio, pero es una ganancia –soltó Mirko tras bajar su arma- Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre de los 400, 000, 000 beris, gusto en conocerte.

—No perdonaré a quien se atreva a lastimar a mis nakamas –dijo con enojo el moreno, ignorando por completo el roce que su hombro había tenido con aquella veloz bala-.

—Al ser un hombre de goma es normal que las balas ordinarias no te dañen, por eso éstas son especiales, creadas para ser mucho más fuertes y dañinas para los usuarios de la Akuma no mi.

—Lo que me sorprende es la velocidad de tu disparo y el buen tino que tienes…Esa cosa disparó cinco balas en un segundo.

—Y tú usaste tu haki para adelantarte a mi movimiento, no obstante, si tu enemigo es mucho más rápido que tú, no hay manera de que puedas evadirlo. Cada una de mis balas es disparada con diferente velocidad, es por eso que solo una de las cinco dio en el blanco –le sonrió burlón-.

—Yo me haré cargo de ti –dijo sonriente el capitán-.

—Quizás en otro momento, sombrero de paja –comentó aquel chico-.

Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente repentinamente para desvanecerse en unos cuantos segundos. No sólo el joven pistolero se había ido, sino también la frágil chica. La única vía de escape que quedaba era hacia arriba, hacia el cielo. Algo que no era demasiado irracional para quien gozaba del privilegio de volar valiéndose de esas largas y fuertes alas de apariencia membranosa.

—Nos veremos en otra ocasión –dijo como despedida aquel chico que se marchó volando de allí con aquella chica en brazos valiéndose de una velocidad apreciable-.

—Un usuario –dijo Sanji que apenas se había recuperado-.

—Eso parece ser –agregaba Nami-.

—Luffy, ¿estás bien? –preguntó con preocupación Chopper al capitán-.

—No es nada –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

—Tengo que sacar la bala antes de que se entierre más.

—Yo estaré bien, mejor atiende al viejo cabeza de búho.

—Está bien, pero en cuanto termine te trataré a ti –decía antes de salir corriendo de allí a toda prisa-.

—¿Todos están bien? –preguntó Luffy a los presentes-.

—Todo bajo control –decía Zoro quien terminó posando su mirada en Lynn- ¿Les conoces?

—No me enorgullece decir que sí –dijo mirándolo de reojo- Ahora comprendo por qué el viejo Hibou se enfermó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –cuestionó Luffy-.

—Que esa chica fue la que hizo eso a Hibou.

—¿Cómo es posible algo como eso? Si Hibou está enfermo –dijo Usopp-.

—Es por su fruta del diablo –explicaba Lynn- Ella comió la Kin Kin no mi…Ella es una chica virus….Esa es la razón por la que es capaz de recrear cualquier enfermedad pre-existente o crear otra a partir de las ya conocidas; antes requería hacer contacto físico con la persona para causarle algún padecimiento, parece que ha mejorado sus métodos….y eso no es alentador.

—¿De dónde la conoces? –deseaba saber Sanji-.

—Ellos al igual que yo nacimos en el Nuevo Mundo…Nos conocimos porque en algún momento tuvimos la mala fortuna de enfrentarnos. Cuando los conocí no trabajaban en equipo. Y por el modo en que se trataban parece que ahora están juntos…La cuestión es saber para quién trabajan.

—El Nuevo Mundo sí que es peligroso –dijo Usopp tragando pesadamente saliva- Una chica que es capaz de matar a sus adversarios causándoles una mortal enfermedad…da miedo.

—De hecho es algo que ella suele hacer…-dijo Lynn viéndolos fijamente- Tasha Vasiliev, es mejor conocida como Pandora y Mirko Strauss, apodado como el Francotirador Cobra. Con 280, 000, 000 berries y 310, 000, 000 berries respectivamente.

—¡Son unos monstruos con esas recompensas! –berreó Usopp-.

—Con una habilidad como la de esa chica, verdaderamente hay que temer –decía Sanji fumando con un semblante serio-.

—El Nuevo Mundo es un sitio peligroso con rivales como ésos –comentaba Nami-.

—Ellos son novatos, pero se han hecho de una fama muy rápido. Creía que estarían trabajando para alguno de los tres Yonkou, pero no portan ninguna insignia que denote algo como eso –dijo pensativa Lynn-.

—Creo que nos hemos hecho de un enemigo al cual ni siquiera sabemos qué le hemos hecho –puntualizó Sanji- Generalmente les hacemos algo para que se enfaden con nosotros, pero este caso es diferente.

—Bien podríamos estar alucinando y tomarlo a pecho sólo porque estábamos en la isla y el momento equivocados –comentaba Zoro-.

—Ya que podría ser que esta visita haya sido sólo para Hibou –decía Lynn- Ya que Mirko mencionó que el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Volvamos con Hibou.

Equivocarse nunca fue tan necesario como en esos momentos en los que el rostro de aquel médico se los decía todo. No habían podido evitar algo que ya había empezado a producirse ante sus propias narices. Habían fracaso sin siquiera intentarlo y el coste había sido una existencia.

Las flores adornaban la recién tumba y aquéllos que fueron cercanos a ese sabio hombre se lloraban y lamentaban su partida, ignorando por completo a quienes habían llegado hace pocos días para irrumpir la calma y pedir indicaciones para llegar a una isla que prácticamente conducía a la muerte.

La lluvia no demoró en caer en esa madrugada que pronto daría pauta a la mañana, no obstante, la situación era delicada con aspectos difíciles de comprender en su totalidad. ¿Cuál era el secreto que aquel hombre poseía que era necesario silenciar con el frío beso de la muerte?

—No fue tu culpa Chopper, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste –alentaba Nami al decaído médico-.

—De igual modo…Mi función es la de sanar a las personas, hacer que se sientan mejor…Sin embargo, no pude salvarlo al final –dijo con la mirada caída y unas cuantas lágrimas abandonándole sus ojos-.

—No había manera de saber que él estaba siendo afectado por la habilidad de Tasha –decía Lynn- Ella preparó una trampa por si su primer plan fallaba. No esperaba encontrarse con un médico tan bueno como tú.

—Chopper, hiciste lo que pudiste –comentó Robin tras cargar al entristecido reno- No tiene caso que te sigas mortificando por algo como esto.

—Gracias por darme ánimos, pero quiero estar solo un rato –dijo tras zafarse de las manos de Robin y acercarse a la congregación de gente que aún continuaba acompañando la tumba del recién fallecido-.

—No pudimos hacer nada por evitarlo –decía Luffy- Pese a que ahora somos mucho más fuertes.

—De nada sirve la fuerza si no conoces de lo que es capaz tu enemigo –irrumpió aquella voz que hacia varias horas ninguno de ellos escuchaba-.

—Torao –dijo rápidamente Luffy-.

—La mujer que mató a Hibou no es una rival fácil de derrotar. Tiene muy mala fama en el bajo mundo y tiene muchas más víctimas en su lista de misiones cumplidas. A ella no se le derrotará con fuerza bruta, sino con astucia. Abstente de cometer alguna estupidez mugiwara-ya, que no sólo tú podrías salir mal.

—¿Entonces cómo se supone que la derrotaremos? –preguntó con cierta queja Luffy-.

—No la derrotaremos –contestó secamente Law- Si ella no se mete directamente con nosotros, no tenemos por qué ir por ella. No desperdiciaremos tiempo ni vidas en ir tras ella por este altercado.

—Hablas como si la vida de esa persona no hubiera sido importante –le encaró con molestia Luffy-.

—¿Quieres perder a tu equipo por algo como esto, mugiwara-ya? Creía que te habías decidido en ir tras los que están llevándose a las personas sin un fin aparente.

—Voy a hacer las dos cosas –dijo seriamente-.

—Cálmense ustedes dos, no es el momento de discutir –decía Nami quien podía sentir la tensión entre ambos capitanes-.

—Déjalo pasar mugiwara-ya.

—De ninguna manera.

—No es el momento para esto –dijo tras suspirar Lynn- Vayamos a ver cómo están Bepo y los otros, ¿te parece? –preguntaba sólo por cortesía porque se encontraba jalando al cirujano con cierta mesura en dirección opuesta a donde los mugiwara estaban-.

—Deja de cubrir sus infantiles formas de pensar.

—Y tú deja de comportarte tan poco flexible y duro. Se sienten culpables por no haber podido salvarle.

—Pero nada resolverán yendo tras ella –decía zafándose del agarre de Lynn-.

—Sí, conseguirán algo…Evitar que más personas mueran de ese modo a manos de Tasha.

—…Supongo que es un sentimiento que entiendes a la perfección –soltó sin demasiada condolencia-.

—En cierta manera es así –decía como sí nada mientras le veía de reojo- Si intentas hacerme enfadar no vas a lograrlo por ese camino.

—Sólo quiero comprobar un par de cosas que en ese momento me dejaron pensativo.

—Te advierto que no soy tu paciente en esta ocasión, Law –dijo cortésmente- Así que por favor no intentes usar tu habilidad en mí para cortarme con tu espada –decía como si nada-.

—Le quitas lo divertido.

—No recuerdo haber pactado ser tu rana de experimentación –decía alzando una de sus cejas- Yo creo en la ley de la equivalencia.

—Eso es algo que no se aplica en un pirata.

—No te excuses –decía con cierto tono de humor- Oye, ¿ese no es Bepo?¿Qué hace comiendo esas cosas?¿No son hongos venenosos?

—Nuevamente ha vuelto a confundirse.

—Se le ve deprimido…Quizás por eso está comiendo los hongos –decía acercándose al agobiado oso que no dejaba de comer- ¿Qué pasa Bepo?¿Nuevamente te han dicho algo Shachi y Penguin?

—¿Ah? –expresó volteando su cabeza hacia la derecha e izquierda, como si hubiera recién despertado del trance- ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?

—Las drogas son malas, Bepo –decía Lynn tirando los hongos restantes-.

—Recuerdo que vine a buscar un poco de moras pero luego el olor de estas zetas me atrajo y empecé a comerlas.

—Pues te has comido setas alucinógenas. Has sido bastante descuidado Bepo.

—Supongo que para un oso deben oler muy bien –decía Lynn- ¿Y Penguin y Shachi?

—Estaban conmigo hace unos minutos atrás. Parece que se han perdido.

—Justo lo que faltaba ahora –dijo Law con fastidio-.

—¿Jean cuida el submarino y el Thousand Sunny, no es así?

—Sí –contestó Bepo sacudiendo sus ropas y cabeza- ¿Ya nos vamos a ir de esta isla?

—En cuanto encontremos a esos dos –dijo Law-.

—¿Escucharon algo? –cuestionaba Bepo-.

—¡Lynn! –gritaron desde la lejanía aquellos dos hombres, que corrían como si fueran perseguidos por el mismo diablo, llevando entre los dos una oscurecida y agujereada bandera-.

—Corren como si no hubiera mañana…-decía Lynn-.

Los pasos de los chicos se detuvieron de lleno y aun con la respiración alterada entregaron aquella gran bandera en manos de su capitán.

—Esta jolly roger….es…-dijo Law sin despegar su mirada ni un solo instante de aquella bandera pirata-.


	9. Capítulo 9

Se preguntarán que por qué estoy actualizando en sábado cuando suelo hacerlo cada lunes (bueno, si de igual forma no se lo preguntan no importa XD), pues la respuesta es muy simple. Este día cumple años una de mis más queridas amigas, es decir, Eli, compañera en mis loqueras (ella sabe que tenemos unos cuantos problemas en la cabecita jajajaa). Y como no me es suficiente con publicarle casi una biblia en su face, pues me vine acá a atormentarla y darle un presentito, un capítulo de mi historia de OnePiece, que no sólo presentará a uno de sus grandes amores/obsesiones/la razón por la que tenga tantos fanfics de Onepiece XD, sino también se proporcionará un poco de información un tanto relevante sobre los malos (muahaha). Sin más, espero que lo disfrutes mucho pequeña Elicienta, ya sabes que te lo digo de cariño! (OwO)

**Capítulo 9.- Silueta del ayer**

Con un semblante lleno de seriedad abandonaron aquella peculiar isla, una que les había llenado de conocimiento y al mismo tiempo les había hecho probar el sabor amargo de la muerte y el temor hacia el desconocido enemigo que acechaba entre las sombras resguardando su identidad.

Mientras algunos miembros conservaban su semblante de seriedad, otros más disfrutaban de la mañana que había comenzado y que se había dejado atrás todo rastro de lluvia a través de la pesca y juegos simples que arrebataban sonrisas y al mismo tiempo enfados a algunos más.

No había mejor sitio para estar en esos instantes que esa zona tan alta donde se apreciaba el horizonte y al mismo tiempo se podía entrenar. Había pedido permiso al espadachín para permanecer allí, no iba a molestarle, iba a estar en completo silencio jugando con el sombrero naranja que tenía en manos, el cual simplemente terminó colocándose sobre la cabeza.

—¿No piensas bajar a comer? El ceja rizada ha dicho que la comida está lista.

—No, no tengo hambre, gracias por la invitación. Perdonen por estar abusando de su hospitalidad –dijo Lynn alzando un poco el sombrero para verle-.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? Todo es culpa de Luffy por haberte subido aquí contra tu voluntad.

—Yo pude haberme bajado sin demasiado problema y sin embargo, no lo hice.

—Has estado actuando muy raro desde que dejamos la isla.

—Supongo que todo se derivó después de haber vuelto a ver a Tasha y Mirko –expresó pensativa- Además, todavía tenemos que ver quién está detrás de los secuestros.

—¿Acaso tú también fuiste una víctima?

—…No…Pero no me agrada ver a la gente sufrir por perder a alguien importante…Es una sensación horrible –le ofreció aquella sonrisa plana-.

—Ese sombrero tuyo, se me hace familiar…

—Es posible –colocó su mirada hacia la vista de la ventana del interesante observador-.

—Nos vemos –se despidió y simplemente se fue-.

—Ya ha pasado cierto tiempo desde que nos conocimos…¿no Ace? –pensó-.

¿Qué es lo que había causado la precipitación de esas pequeñas gotas saladas sobre su frente?¿Acaso el clima había tenido algo que ver?¿Es que acaso el frío que inundaba el ambiente no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar estar metido entre un mundo de mantas calientes? Posiblemente todo se debía a una pereciente pesadilla que sólo había dejado en su pecho remanentes de agitación y preocupación.

Sin siquiera pensarlo se puso de pie, percatándose de inmediato que de sus usuales vestimentas sólo conservaba aquel pantalón negro sujetado por un cinturón grueso de tono café. Sus ropas superiores habían sido sustituidas por blancos vendajes que cubrían espléndidamente tanto su femineidad como sus lesiones.

—Tsk…¿Dónde se supone que estoy ahora…? –miró a su alrededor, confusa y deduciendo únicamente que aquello no era más que un camarote propio de una gran embarcación-.

—Pareces confundida capitana –dijo con enorme gracia aquél que permanecía recargado al margen de la puerta y le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa burlona-.

—Portgas D. Ace…-lo miró de golpe la chica, quien sólo se limitó a no quitarle el ojo de encima-.

—Has dormido más de lo que esperaba –no mostraba mucha preocupación mientras se cruzaba de brazos-.

—Motivo.

—¿De por qué te salvé estando en tus últimos alientos de vida? –cuestionó rápidamente el joven pecoso quien se limitó a observar esos ojos tono esmeralda- No parecía que tuvieras ganas de morir.

—Ésa no es precisamente una respuesta –colocó una mueca en sus labios- Lo más natural es que un pirata deje morir a quienes son sus cazadores incansables.

—A veces los tiempos cambian –se estiró y le sonrió abiertamente- No sé cuál era tu prisa por ir tras ese pirata, que hasta me amenazaste con que me golpearías si no me apartaba de tu camino.

—Información confidencial –espetó la chica con sarcasmo al tiempo que se sentaba y se cruzaba de piernas- Pero irónicamente fui rescatada por la persona a la que amenacé. Parece que me he vuelto una damisela en peligro. Ese es un concepto que apesta –musitó con cierto enfado a la vez que desenredaba su cabello castaño claro que cómodamente le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda-.

—Yo estoy ligeramente admirado por el engaño que has logrado hacerle creer a todos –comentó Ace guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos- En tu estado es inútil que intentes atraparme.

—Si hubieras sido mi objetivo, desde el principio hubiera ido tras de ti. No sé a qué viene eso ahora –suspiró con pesadez, no esperaba que las cosas dieran tan tremendo giro-.

—Sí que eres un marine extraño.

—Y yo no creía que Portgas D. Ace fuera tan relajado. Pero supongo que las apariencias y habladurías engañan.

Sabía de él sólo por lo que había escuchado sobre su persona, pero nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en persona, de observar no sólo el inmenso calibre que poseía esa leyenda viviente, aquel hombre que causaba temor y respeto con sólo escucharle nombrar. Su mirar era intimidante, su tamaño una locura y su fuerza era innegable.

Sintió su mirar sobre sí misma, como si intentara hacerle caer de rodillas sólo con ese simple gesto, sin caer en la violencia o palabrería innecesaria. No obstante, ella no cedió ante tal capricho y simplemente avanzó hasta donde ese gran hombre de bigote blanco se postraba, siento atendido por esas bellas enfermeras.

Murmullos se produjeron a su alrededor, y no era para menos, alguien que ejercía su profesión jamás sería bien vista por aquellos a los que intentaba cazar. Estaba dentro de la boca del lobo, no había escapatoria y cualquier movimiento en falso abriría paso a su sentencia de muerte.

—No hay duda alguna de por qué es uno de los cuatro emperadores del Nuevo Mundo, Barba Blanca.

—No dudo que estés consciente de dónde has venido a parar, niña –la miró con detenimiento, no parecía inmutarse ante su persona-.

—De eso no me queda ni la más remota idea. No soy tonta…Pero esto no formaba parte de mis planes –resignada opinaba- Dentro de la Marina no te enseñan sobre qué hacer en circunstancias como éstas, pero supongo que siempre se puede improvisar.

—Como ya te he contado, iba tras él –explicó Ace, quien yacía parado al lado de su capitán-.

—A cualquier otro miembro de la Marina ya lo hubiera aplastado antes de que pusiera un pie sobre mi barco, pero Ace me ha pedido de favor que te deje con vida, a menos claro que cometas alguna tontería como intentar asesinarme –sentenció seriamente-.

—No haré nada que vaya en contra de los principios que rigen su navío. Aún valoro mi existencia para desear dormir eternamente en el fondo del mar –hablaba sueltamente mientras veía fijamente a aquel gran hombre- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Dependiendo de qué sea lo que preguntes, veré si mereces la respuesta o no –contestó tras tomar de un solo jalón su preciado vino-.

—¿Conoce el paradero actual de Abesto Miguncci?

—En todo este tiempo que llevo de vida jamás había escuchado tal nombre –objetó rápidamente Barba Blanca para no dejar pauta a la duda-.

—Mmm…Ya veo. Agradezco tu respuesta –dijo sincera-.

—Y a todo esto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –cuestionaba Ace como si nada al tiempo que misteriosamente se había hecho de una enorme pieza de carne y comía sin pena alguna-.

—…Lynn C. Rouge…¿Ace…? –se sentíaconfundida al contemplar a aquel hombre que permanecía de pie devorando esa deliciosa pieza de carne mientras estaba totalmente dormido- ¿Narcolepsia…? –dijo para sí misma-.

—¿Qué sucede padre? –el comandante de la primera división, Marco, parecía sentir curiosidad ante el repentino silencio de su padre-.

—Nada en particular Marco, quizás sólo sean imaginaciones mías.

Había ignorado por completo el paso de las horas y tampoco parecía interesarle demasiado el hecho de que algunos rayos de sol se filtrasen hacia el interior de la habitación, que sin ser suya, era el sitio en el que reposaba y recuperaba sus fuerzas. Sólo existía un ruido que le hacía posar su mirada hacia el umbral; el que provenía de las olas chocando con suavidad contra el casco del barco. Habían llegado a tierra y existía mucho movimiento en el exterior.

El cuerpo le dolía ligeramente, los moretones que habían mancillado su alba piel se habían esfumado al fin y gracias a los cuidados y posiblemente a la vitalidad de su juventud sus heridas estaban prácticamente cerradas. La noción de los días se le había ido de las manos, sin embargo, en medio del Nuevo Mundo, cosas como ésas salían sobrando.

Botas largas y marrón acompañadas de jeans azules y ligeramente rasgados; una blusa blanca strapple, muñequeras de piel y una bandana carmesí completaban su atuendo.

Había hecho lo mejor posible por arreglar las ropas que le habían sido dadas y no emitía queja alguna cada vez que osaba pasearse por la cubierta. Sabía en qué posición se encontraba y que no sería bien vista por aquellos hombres que sentían aversión hacia los que profesaban la profesión que ella desempeñaba.

Descendió hasta tierra firme, hacia un cierto período de tiempo que no sentía la solidez y seguridad de la tierra firme, y no perdía ocasión en admirar el verde paisaje que se postraba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban. La arena era fina y blanca. Aquello era un paraíso escondido entre las entrañas del mar.

—Parece que dormir por tanto tiempo ha traído sus recompensas –dijo Ace, quien cargaba sin problema alguno aquella enorme caja de madera sobre su hombro derecho-.

—En cuanto esté totalmente recuperada abandonaré la embarcación –le miraba Lynn al tiempo que comprobaba que estirarse no había sido una sabia elección para su cuerpo-.

—Parece que aquí hay una señorita que aborrece a los piratas –indicaba burlonamente el moreno al tiempo que sonreía de lado como si le divirtiera su propia conclusión-.

—¿Odiarlos? –preguntaba confusa- No es ése el motivo en realidad. Pero tu tripulación está incomoda por mi presencia; por eso más que nada.

—Resultas bastante considerada…pese al modo en que me trataste esa noche –señaló sarcástico a la vez que empezaba a caminar, al paso de ella-.

—Ya te ofrecí disculpas. ¿No es suficiente? –preguntó sin voltear a verlo-.

—Un pirata tan corriente como lo es Grisha no era para que un capitán de la Marina se tomara las molestias necesarias como para ir completamente solo. Aunque me sorprende que haya tenido a tantos aliados suyos y que al final se…escapara.

—Al final caí en una emboscada por precipitarme por las primeras impresiones, es todo –estaba disfrutando la caminata, ya que le permitía experimentar la frescura de la selva que devoraba en su mayoría a la isla en la que habían desembarcado-.

—La próxima vez seré yo el que se encargue de él. Tú tuviste tu oportunidad –Ace le observaba sonriendo campantemente, mientras se mantenía atento a su entorno-.

—No es la persona que buscaba, así que no tengo problema con ello –sonrió con desinterés-. ¿Y a todo esto, en qué isla estamos?

—Oye, ¿ibas a reñirme si era la persona que buscabas? Oye, ¡contéstame! –decía mirando con desconcierto y sorpresa a quien no sólo había pasado de su pregunta, sino que también yacía bastante interesada en aquel enorme huevo color beige que cargaba entre sus manos- Ey, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

—Así que estamos en la Isla Lizard –sonreía ampliamente viendo con cierta satisfacción a Ace- Hace muchos años que no venía aquí. Este huevo no demorará en eclosionar.

—En serio, ¿de dónde has sacado ese huevo? Sabes, debe de tener madre…

—Bueno, vámonos antes de que la madre aparezca y se dé cuenta de que hemos agarrado su huevo –sugería tras poner aquel huevo entre los arbustos-.

—De pura casualidad…¿no será "esa" su madre…? –preguntaba Ace levantando con cierta lentitud su mirada hacia aquel ser de sangre fría y lengua bífida-.

—Sabes, esta es la primera vez que veo a uno de los reptiles de aquí. Sin duda son algo sorprendentes.

—No es momento para que te admires. Nos ve más bien como el desayuno.

—Escuché que los reptiles de aquí además de ser enormes, tener la piel dura como el acero, un apetito feroz y mal genio…Pueden correr muy rápido porque andan sobre dos patas como los humanos.

—¿Algo más? –inquirió con ironía dejando aquella carga a un lado suyo-.

—No se mueven en manadas menores de doce miembros –comentaba con cierta frescura- Y por alguna extraña razón, aborrecen el color naranja. Por suerte lo único naranja aquí es tu sombrero.

¿Acaso había tiempo para cuestionarse sobre la cantidad de enemigos a enfrentar? Quizás lo mejor en esos instantes era tomar medidas inmediatas para no salir mal parados de aquella situación en la que el factor numérico estaba en su contra.

—¡HATARUBI HIDARUMA! –gritó el pecoso sonriendo ampliamente-.

Hermosas pero peligrosas aquellas pequeñas esferas luminosas se habían expandido por el territorio que actualmente había empezado a ser invadir por esos seres de mirada carmesí y aguda, cuyos puntiagudos dientes rechinaban ante el contacto continuo entre ambos juegos de dientes.

Tenían hambre y se les veía tremendamente ansiosos por abalanzarse sobre lo que sería su aperitivo matutino y que posiblemente no les llenaría ni la mitad del estómago, pero al menos les daría la energía suficiente para continuar la jornada.

Y aunque aquel abrasador fuego se encontraba invadiendo los cuerpos ásperos de esos seres, más allá de unos cuantos ruidos de quejas no parecían demasiado afectados, posiblemente su piel era mucho más grueso de lo que se hubieran pensado.

Balas de fuego siendo disparadas por aquel intrépido pirata acertaban sin problema alguno contra los enemigos que se le echaban encima. No había duda de la velocidad y tampoco de la ferocidad de esos animales, pero no huiría de un enemigo como ése, ni siquiera cuando le superaban en número. El ataque físico tampoco se hizo esperar. Y aunque la situación podría ser peligrosa, el pecoso estaba más que divertido; aquella isla era entretenida y al mismo tiempo le ayudaría a mejorar sus capacidades físicas.

—¡Ustedes sí que son buenos adversarios! Han resistido bastante bien mi fuego –sonrió gozoso Ace, acomodando su sombrero; no se sentía inmutado al encontrarse en medio de esos ocho lagartos-.

Pero pese a lo concentrado que estaba en su actual duelo, había algo que no le permitía estar totalmente tranquilo, posiblemente se debía a que estaba olvidando algo importante, algo que se acentuó en el instante en que escuchó un agudo grito, uno que no provenía más allá de unos diez metros de donde él se encontraba. Sí, se le había olvidado que había alguien más con él.

—¡Maldición, la había olvidado por completo! –exclamó Ace de golpe, tratando de localizar a la chica sin descuidar su batalla- Espero que siga entera.

—Me agrada que no seas de la idea de que el hombre debe estar siempre allí para proteger a la dama –dijo Lynn viéndolo fijamente desde su asiento, una piedra plana con un poco de vegetación a su lado-.

—Oye…¿cómo demonios llegaste allá? –cuestionó mirándola extrañado-.

—Pues del mismo modo en que tú terminaste en medio de esos lagartos. Es cierto lo que dicen sobre ti, de que nunca huyes de una pelea. Eres bastante bueno y tu habilidad con el fuego es sorprendente –expresaba emocionada y ansiosa de continuar viendo la pelea-.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ace sin voltearla a ver, ya que sus enemigos habían aprovechado su descuidado para recuperarse de los últimos ataques lanzados por éste y ahora se encontraban realizando el contraataque-.

—Pues sí. Al menos estoy entera –sonrió un poco y se cruzó de piernas- Al final nos atacaron por ese sombrero tuyo. Odian el naranja, no los culpo, es un feo color.

—No tengo tiempo para charlar, por si no te has enterado, estoy peleando –comentaba Ace-.

—Perdona, no interrumpiré más –señaló con cierta pena-.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente ante ese peculiar sonido, aquel que conocía perfectamente y que ahora resonaba tras su nuca. Algo había impactado con enorme velocidad y fuerza y había ocasionado con facilidad el rompimiento certero de un hueso. Acto seguido, se escuchó un enorme peso estrellándose contra el suelo mientras las feroces llamas carbonizando los cuerpos apaleados de esas lagartijas subdesarrolladas.

—¿Pero…qué demonios?¿Fuiste tú? –cuestionaba el pelinegro observando a ese lagarto tumbado sobre el suelo, carente de vida-.

—Fue impulsivamente –se defendió Lynn- No es que quisiera meterme en tu pelea, sé que los hombres odian ese tipo de cosas –asintió dos veces antes de proseguir- Descuida, no se parará –se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas- ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Ah, por nada en especial…¿No crees que se te pasó la mano? Claramente escuché cómo se quebraba un hueso.

—Tú los golpeaste y los incineraste con tu fuego.

—Lo mío fue más humano –decía Ace viéndola fijamente-.

—Pero los tuyos sufrieron; los míos murieron inmediatamente. Un golpe seco, indoloro y rápido.

—¿Qué clase de chica eres? Además, ¿por qué gritaste? Creí que te estaban comiendo viva o algo así.

—Este tipo de cosas te enseñan en la Marina –expresó con sinceridad-.

—No, no creo que les enseñen cosas como éstas. Además, no contestaste a ninguna de mis dos preguntas –suspiró y simplemente empezó a caminar- Vámonos antes de que nos topemos con más de estos animales.

Las gaviotas viajaban solitarias pescando ocasionalmente sobre la superficie del mar, y los barcos pesqueros zarpaban del muelle, listos para tentar su suerte y conseguir comida para la isla. Aquella mañana la calma lo inundaba todo y aquellos adeptos de la justicia vigilaban constantemente las costas de la isla así como el interior mismo de la ciudad, no permitirían que algún pirata destruyera la paz que allí imperaba.

Todo transcurría como cualquier otra mañana, especialmente dentro de las instalaciones del G-5 donde la capitana se encargaba de corregir los malos hábitos de sus subordinados que parecían estar más atentos a su belleza que a sus indicaciones. No obstante, aquellas pequeñas riñas mañaneras fueron irrumpidas por las llegadas del Vicealmirante Smoker, quien no traía para nada un semblante sereno y amable.

—¿Qué sucede Smoker-san? –Tashigi lo veía un tanto pensativo y enfadado-.

—Las desapariciones se han ido incrementando en estos dos últimos meses.

—¿Es que acaso no están haciendo nada por hallar a los culpables? –cuestionó con enfado Tashigi- Nosotros estamos en el Nuevo Mundo, no podemos simplemente desplazarnos hacia el Grand Line.

—Parece que están pensando más en quién se trata que lo que están haciendo por evitar que las cosas continúen de este modo –dijo Smoker tras sacar un poco de humo de sus puros- Sólo se tienen pistas de que dos de los once supernovas del año pasado forman parte de todo esto.

—¿A quiénes se refiere, Smoker-san?

—Mirko Strauss y Tasha Vaseliev…Hace un año ellos fueron parte de los supernovas que arribaron a Sabaody con recompensas altas por sus actos crueles hacia civiles y desde ese entonces no han podido ser arrestados.

—¿De qué manera están esos dos relacionados con las desapariciones?

—¿Recuerdas lo que le ocurrió a la Isla Raduga hace más de medio año atrás? Esos dos fueron los autores de todo eso…¿De qué les serviría haber hecho algo como eso? A mí parecer parecía más una prueba a superar que un propósito en sus planes.

—Esos dos nunca trabajaron juntos y recuerdo que incluso intentaron asesinarse mutuamente la primera vez que se vieron sólo para incrementar su fama. Pero en esa ocasión trabajaron en equipo –explicaba reflexiva Tashigi-.

—Esas dos escorias tienen que ser detenidas…Una de ellas es un visionario que cree que la justicia no existe y está en este mundo para probar la ineficiencia de la misma…Y la otra lo hace para desafiar a cualquiera que cree que es capaz de liberar de la muerte a las personas.

—Pese a que no forman parte de la Era de los peores piratas, son sin duda….de los criminales más peligrosos que hay –a Tashigi le causaba enorme molestia que existieran personas como ésas, amedrentando la paz y seguridad de las personas-.

—Preferiría lidiar con esos dos solamente a saber que tienen aliados igual de psicópatas que ellos.

—Todavía hay cabos que atar, Smoker-san.

—Smo-yan!...Digo…Smoker-san –decía el subordinado tras ver el rostro de pocos amigos de Smoker-.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? –preguntó de mala gana-.

—Hay un barco que se encuentra acercándose a la costa…Se trata de un barco pirata…

—Parece que tendré una manera de sacarme el estrés acumulado – una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios-.

El sonido de los cañonazos impactando de lleno contra aquel barco pirata se escuchaba claramente hacia el interior de la ciudad. Las personas guardaron la calma tras un momento de pánico, sabían que aquellos marinos les protegerían y evitarían que algo malo se suscitara.

La cantina más popular del sitio quedó en completo silencio ante la entrada de aquella mujer de curvas peligrosas, cabellera rubia y rizada y ojos tremendamente azules vestida con un revelador kimono negro con espirales dorados y flores rosáceas.

—Camarero, por favor, tráeme el mejor vino que tengas, así como los platillos más caros que tengas en tu menú. He venido aquí a revivir viejos tiempos.

—E-Eres tú…-tartamudeaba el cantinero al contemplar a tan peligrosa belleza-…Scarlett…La Condesa Sangrienta…

—Parece que todavía se acuerdan de mí –dijo con una sonrisa mientras tendía su abanico y se echaba un poco de aire- Hacia mucho tiempo que no me mostraba en público, considero que están conmocionados.

—Tú deberías estar…-dijo el ayudante del cantinero-.

—¿Estar muerta? Es lo que todos me dicen…Que estás muy vieja para navegar por el ancho mar, que deberías legarle a alguien tu pequeño imperio…Estoy fastidiada de que me digan qué hacer con mi vida. Aún soy lo suficientemente joven y hermosa para hacer lo que quiera.

—¡Ese sujeto también se ve sospechoso! –gritó preocupado uno de los clientes tras haber mirado al caballero de vestiduras blancas, sombrero de copa y de ojo parchado-.

—Risto Zabell, a sus servicios –fue cortés el hombre, retirando su sombrero brevemente para saludar a los presentes- Creo que están un poco conmocionados por nuestra llegada, Scarlett.

—Nosotros sólo llegamos aquí en son de negociantes…Ya que se nos ha inculcado que debemos pagar por las cosas que tomamos. Y precisamente a eso hemos venido –dijo sonriente Scarlett- Su isla está a punto de convertirse en una de las más ricas, o mejor dicho, debería decir, que la Marina se convertirá en una institución adinerada.

—Para este momento ya debieron de haberse dado cuenta, ¿no lo crees? –sonreía Risto-.

—Smoker-chan debe estar furioso en este momento. Seguramente debe de estarnos buscando por toda la ciudad. Pero de igual modo no tenemos prisa.

—Siempre tan tranquila, Scarlett –decía Risto recargándose sobre la pared adjunta a la entrada de la cantina-.

—Estoy un poco decepcionada, sabes –dijo tras haber tomado asiento y dejando bobos a los hombres que yacían a su alrededor-.

—¿Por nuestros invitados estrellas?

—Ni siquiera parecen saber nada de lo que ocurre. ¿No es triste la ignorancia?

—Si tanto deseas que lo sepan, bien podrías ir y decírselos de frente –comentaba Risto sin despegar su mirada de la pirata-.

—¿Crees que fue buena idea dejar una misión tan importante en las manos de esos dos?

—Lograron hacerlo, eso debería ser respuesta suficiente para ti.

—Los jóvenes son siempre tan imprudentes. Pero le simpatizan, así que es normal que cuenten con su protección.

—Él siempre ha sentido agrado por quienes están en desacuerdo con lo establecido –decía con una sonrisa de lado- En este mundo todo tiene un precio, Scarlett.

—¿Cuánto vale una vida, Risto-chan?

—Eso es sólo cuestión de perspectiva, Scarlett.

No había manera de calcular la cantidad de oro que dentro del barco existía. Lo único que cruzaba por sus cabezas era cómo es que éste no se había hundido previamente con todo y el barco.

Las piezas fueron llevadas al puerto y rápidamente fueron acomodadas por los miembros del G-5. Era evidente la confusión que existía en los superiores que habían comandado la operación.

—Un barco cargado de oro, ¿qué tipo de broma de mal gusto es ésta?

—No perdamos más tiempos, tienen que estar dentro de la ciudad. ¡Movilícense y encuéntrelos! No quiero que ninguno escape, ¿entendido? –ordenó a cada uno de sus hombres- Un grupo de piratas novatos no va a vernos las caras.

La ciudad no era demasiado grande y los miembros de la Marina eran suficientes para cubrir aquel territorio en poco tiempo. Pronto cada hombre se hallaba revisando los establecimientos, buscando algún sospechoso para arrestarle inmediatamente.

Y pese al barullo creado por los infantes de la marine, no existían disturbios que dieran pauta a que algo estaba pasando en aquella ciudad portuaria.

¿Con cuántas visitas contaría aquel establecimiento en ese día?¿Es que acaso era el punto de reunión entre los que profanaban la justicia y aquéllos que la desafiaban?¿Por qué no se sintieron tranquilos los civiles ante la llegada de los únicos protectores de la ciudad?¿Es que acaso sabían que el choque entre dos grandes fuerzas sólo traería más problemas?

—Tú no eres de esta ciudad –la capitana miraba a la mujer que sostenía una copa de rojo vino-.

—En un pueblo tan chico es fácil llegar a conocer a todos los pobladores en poco tiempo. No me sorprende que me hayas identificado como alguien ajena a este lugar.

—Quedas arrestada pirata por irrumpir en la ciudad –dijo Tashigi tras desenfundar su espada-.

—Siento una extraña emoción cuando soy apuntada con objetos tan filosos como esa espada tuya, Tashigi-chan –le sonrió de manera coqueta causando cierta reacción entre los hombres que acompañaban a la capitana-.

—Identifícate.

—Es normal que una joven como tú no me conozca, ya que soy un poco veterana en este peligroso ámbito de la piratería. Pero me presentaré, para que veas que incluso nosotros los piratas tenemos principios. Mi nombre es Scarlett Bathory, encantada marines.

—Ey, yo he escuchado ese nombre…en algún lado –decía uno de los miembros del G-5-.

—Creo que sí…¿No era…el nombre de la pirata conocida como la Condesa Sangrienta? –cuestionaba otro nervioso-.

—Tonto, tiene que ser una coincidencia…Si esa mujer siguiera todavía siendo una pirata debería tener más o menos la edad de setenta años…Y ella luce como de treinta.

—Me has caído bien tú –se dirigía hacia aquél que le había reducido ampliamente el espectro de edad- El resto morirá aquí mismo.

La hoja de aquella espada se había movido con rapidez y desviado adecuadamente cada una de esas cortas y peligrosas agujas de metal que se habían dirigido hacia la capitana y cada uno de sus miembros. La mujer dio unos cuantos aplausos, parecía contenta de hallar a alguien que reaccionara rápidamente y sin temor alguno.

Tras ellos se apreciaba los numerosos agujeros que irremediablemente habían hecho caer toda la pared trasera, exponiéndoles hacia el exterior, hacia donde transitaban los transeúntes.

Pero no frenaría en algo tan simple, y menos con alguien que parecía ser lo suficientemente competitiva para dejarse derrotar por alguien que respaldaba ideales que atetaban contra su sentido de justicia.

¿Quién requería una espada cuando se podía usar aquella larga y puntiaguda aguja que había sustituido a la mano derecha del enemigo?¿Cómo podía combatir portando esas ropas tan pesadas y estorbosas?¿En qué instante consideró inútil el lanzar estocadas al cuerpo de esa mujer? Quizás en el instante en que el cuerpo mismo se desintegraba en pequeñas y numerosas agujas que se esparcían y se condensaban en otro punto, volviendo a formar la figura de la fémina.

—Eres buena con la espada Tashigi-chan, lo admito. Pero tu haki sigue siendo débil para poder darme un golpe adecuadamente. Aunque el que sepas utilizar una de las técnicas del Rokushiki me sorprende ligeramente, pero es algo normal en los capitanes, ¿no?

—Así que conviertes tu cuerpo en agujas…Hmp…Vaya habilidad tan desagradable.

—Por error comí la Jari Jari no mi, convirtiéndome inevitablemente en la mujer aguja. Hubiera deseado más la de esa mujer de Baroque Works, pero qué se le puede hacer…Aunque nuestras habilidades se parezcan, poseen ciertas variaciones que son muy convenientes.

Su velocidad nunca fue más requerida como en ese momento, ya que sin ella seguramente hubiera sido atravesada por ese millar de agujas que caían raudas desde el cielo, como si de un monzón se tratase. Pero sabía que no podía vivirse el resto de la batalla esquivando y bloqueando las agujas con su espada, tenía que contraatacar aunque esa mujer estuviera presente de forma tan difusa entre ese mar de agujas que la rodeaba completamente.

El material que conformaba a aquellas agujas no era lo suficientemente resistente para soportar al filo de su espada, sin embargo, eran lo bastante filosas como para causar heridas superficiales sobre su piel y vestimentas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era hallar el centro, el punto principal de donde emergían las agujas para atestarle un buen golpe.

Pese a que demoró en hallarlo, al fin lo hizo, pero aquella pirata no estaba dispuesto a dejárselo tan fácil. ¿Una trampa? No, más bien un movimiento rápido por parte del enemigo ante el eminente golpe que podría ser fatídico.

¿Manos?¿Eso podría ser considerado como tal cosa o no era más que el arreglo prácticamente geométrico de aquellas estructuras metálicas? Pero sin importar su verdadera forma se habían encargado de bloquear la tremenda estocada que atentaba directamente contra la buscada pirata.

No era una sensación agradable ni para la portadora ni para la espada, no cuando sentía que aquellos pequeños cuerpos se empezaban a clavar en su ropa, traspasándola sin problema para alcanzar su vulnerable piel. No iba a quejarse, no iba a emitir quejido alguno incluso cuando veía el torno carmesí que empezaba a impregnarse en las numerosas agujas.

Sus compañeros no iban a quedarse mirando y soportar el dolor por el que su capitana estaba atravesando, pero ellos no contaban con que existía alguien más que no se había unido a la lucha y no les iba a permitir hacer lo que ellos quisieran.

¿Cómo podían sofocar aquel grito?¿Cómo podían tolerar aquella sustancia caliente y dorada quemándoles la piel y cubriéndoles totalmente en pocos segundos? Se forzaban por mantenerse de pie, por escapar de esa extraña sustancia viscosa y peligrosamente caliente. Sin embargo esos esfuerzos se tornaron inútiles al término de unos escasos minutos.

La capitana sólo miró horrorizada la hazaña frustrada de sus compañeros, la inevitablemente muerte de sus amigos ante algo que les era imposible combatir…Así mismo, apreciaba la silueta que se formaba entre aquel charco inmenso dorado de enorme viscosidad y que tras breves instantes se había transformado en el elegante caballero que había permanecido quieto desde el momento en que entró al bar.

—¡¿QUÉ LES HAS HECHO?! –gritó furiosa con la mirada enrabiada y las lágrimas luchando por no salir-.

—No permitiré que nadie se inmiscuya en su combate, eso incluye a tus subordinados, Tashigi.

—¡¿Quiénes son todos ustedes y qué es lo que pretenden en esta isla?! –vociferaba colérica tratando de zafarse, produciéndose a sí misma un dolor intolerable-.

—Sólo te desangrarás mucho más rápido, Tashigi-chan.

—Es algo muy fácil de comprender cuando hallas los puntos que conectan a nuestro objetivo –decía Risto acomodando su sombrero de copa-.

¿Había sido liberada repentinamente?¿Cómo, por quién? En ese instante sólo pensó en una única persona, sólo alguien habría tenido el suficiente ímpetu para destrozar esa peligrosa formación de agujas.

El cuerpo de la condesa había vuelto a la normalidad con una ligera marca de golpe en su espalda, producida por aquel jutte cuya punta reforzada con kairoseki había logrado desdoblar la fuerza de la usuaria.

—Smoker-san –decía Tashigi poniéndose de pie pese a sus heridas-.

—Quédate quieta y no hagas ninguna estupidez Tashigi. Yo me encargaré de estos dos.

—Smoker-san…Yo…lo siento…No pude evitar que…ellos los asesinaran.

—Llévate a todos los demás contigo. Estos enemigos no son para ser tomados a juego y tampoco están a un nivel en que puedan manejarlos.

—¿Deberíamos sentirnos halagados por tus palabras, Smoker-chan? –decía Scarlett tras recuperarse y reconstituir su cuerpo de agujas al lado de su compañero-.

—Creo que Smoker está empezando a recordar ciertos temas tabú de la Marina.

—¿Qué quiere decir Smoker-san? –le cuestionaba Tashigi-.

—Que hay pesadillas que parecen negarse a desaparecer –dijo malhumorado Smoker-.

—La ignorancia no es culpa del pueblo, es culpa del Gobierno que hace años encubrió cada uno de nuestros movimientos –dijo como sí nada Risto- Gracias a ellos la mayoría del mundo no sabe quiénes somos.

—Así que los Piratas del Dragón de Urabara han regresado…


	10. Capítulo 10

¿Y qué pensaron? Que ya no iba a subir nada porque subí un cao el sábado, ¡pues no! XD Aquí ando para dejarles el siguiente cap, que promete hacerles entender mejor la historia y sobre esa chica que ha llegado a los Mugiwara. Espero lo disfruten Gracias por sus lecturas, no se me aburran y pues si tienen algo que comentar sobre la historia, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Besos y abrazos ^-^

**Capítulo 10.- Camarería **

La entrada que permitía el acceso a ese cuarto de entrenamiento y observación estaba prácticamente bloqueada por aquel par de chicos que intentaban entrar al mismo tiempo, ambos llevando consigo lo que parecían ser enormes langostinos que todavía continuaban con vida.

—¡El mío es mucho más grande! –alegaba el tirador-.

—Por supuesto que no, el mío es el más grande –se defendía Luffy-.

—¿Lynn, cuál de los dos es el más grandes? –cuestionaron ambos a la castaña que no estaba atenta al ruido que hacían, sólo estaba recostada allí con aquel sombrero sobre su cabeza-.

—Oye, creo que está durmiendo, deberíamos dejarla en paz –decía Usopp-.

—Ese sombrero…-fueron sus palabras tras soltar aquel crustáceo que apuradamente Usopp sostuvo- Ey Lynn, ¿dónde conseguiste ese sombrero?

—¿Luffy? –cuestionó dudosa mientras despertaba de su sueño-.

—Ese sombrero es idéntico al de…mi hermano Ace.

—Luffy –dijo por lo bajo Usopp, sabía que tocar ese tema continuaba siendo doloroso para él-.

—Es el sombrero de tu hermano, o mejor dicho…fue el sombrero de tu hermano –decía Lynn tras reincorporarse y retirar el sombrero de su cabeza- Él me salvó la vida hace cuatro años atrás –agregó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios-.

—¿Te salvó la vida? –cuestionó con interés Luffy- Shishishishi…¡Ace era genial!

—Genial y muy fuerte –sonrío Lynn- Estuve viajando con él largo tiempo, así que tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo y hacerme amiga de él y la tripulación de Shirohige. Él hablaba mucho de ti Luffy, es por él que te conocí de forma indirecta.

—Seguramente viviste muchas aventuras con Ace, ¿no? –cuestionó con una amplia sonrisa el capitán-.

—Conocí muchas islas que anteriormente no había visitado…Era muy divertido –dijo feliz Lynn-.

—¿Y cómo es que tienes ese sombrero?

—Bueno, eso fue más bien por una imprudencia mía –miraba a ambos apenada- Digamos que no le simpaticé a alguien y Ace irrumpió en el mejor momento….Aunque el primer sombrero lo conseguí por un concurso de postres…

La noche había caído en un parpadeo y las estrellas lentamente empezaban a brillar sobre el negro cielo, esperando servir de guía para aquellos aventureros que zarpaban a la aventura en sus barcos, esperando hallar tesoros y misterios indescifrables, sin embargo, aquel gigantesco e imponente barco transitaba con tranquilidad los peligrosos mares del Grand Line, como si por ahora desistiera de ser partícipe de cualquier emocionante acontecimiento.

Todo era silencio, el único ruido provenía de las entrañas del mar y por momentos permitía apreciar a los reyes marinos que emergían a la superficie para esconderse en la brevedad posible. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella tripulación se mantuviera tan cómodamente dormida ante los peligros inminentes de su medio circundante? Posiblemente porque estaban más que confiados en su fuerza y su habilidad para resolver las adversidades.

Un pequeño arándano descansaba sobre sus manos mientras sus manos se clavaban hacia el horizonte, hacia el futuro próximo que le aguardaba y no obstante, parecía estar fuera de sus planes. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer en ese momento? Había ido a parar a donde menos se lo esperaba.

Un suspiro emergió de sus labios al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre la enorme proa de ese legendario barco llamado Moby Dick.

—Tus heridas han sanado rápidamente –profirió una voz masculina a algunos metros de donde ella se encontraba-.

—¿Marco…? –decía confusa a la vez que se giraba hacia aquel hombre, comandante de la primera división- Me has asustado un poco –le dio una pequeña mordida al fruto que llevaba consigo-.

—Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que Ace te trajo aquí.

—Lo sé, el tiempo realmente ha volado –suspiró pesadamente a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos- No olvido la posición en la que me encuentro.

—Vamos, tampoco es para que te sientas de esa manera –se escuchó con soltura a la vez que de un simple salto llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba- Has tenido un comportamiento ejemplar, que hasta mis nakamas piensan que no eras precisamente un infante de la Marina.

—…Yo conozco la palabra…agradecimiento…

—Umm…Así que eres de ese tipo de personas. De ésas que no les agrada deberle nada a nadie.

—Lo soy, pero en este caso es diferente –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que lo observaba detenidamente- Tú debes de admirar enormemente a Barba Blanca, ¿no es así Marco?

—Él es un hombre singular –sonrió dichosamente- Un hombre que cuida a su tripulación más allá del compañerismo formal…Él nos ve a todos como sus hijos. Somos una gran familia que se apoya y nunca se abandona…Él jamás dejará pasar el que le hagan algo a uno de sus hijos. Es un hombre al que admiro mucho, más que por su fuerza, por su convicción y principios.

—Había escuchado de él hace muchos años por mi madre –se dejó caer sobre la superficie de la proa, misma que era la imagen vívida de la cabeza de una blanca ballena-.

—Imagino que tras abandonar el barco volverás a la Marina, ¿no es así Lynn?

—Me sorprende que me llames por mi nombre, todos aquí me llaman "marine", exceptuando a Ace –dijo burlonamente-.

—Ah, es cierto, los chicos te llaman así –se rió un poco- Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. El que me llamen así es lo de menos, después de todo estuve en la Marina. Y sobre lo de tu pregunta, sinceramente no tengo pensado volver allí. Pensé que encontraría lo que buscaba allí, pero no fue así…

—Tus propios motivos has de tener.

—Algo por el estilo –sus palabras habían adquirido un poco de seriedad- Ey Marco, dime, ¿qué se siente poder navegar libremente por los mares sin mayor preocupación más allá de la que te ofrecen aquellos que se oponen a tu ideología?

—Te hace sentir vivo…Es una sensación indescriptible….Siendo libre se puede ser uno mismo, sin estereotipos y sin prejuicios…Las aventuras esperan en cada isla que visitamos, así como los enemigos. El mundo entero está al pendiente de lo que hacemos y sin embargo, no tememos por enfrentar a nuestros adversarios. No tememos a la muerte, porque vivimos sin arrepentimientos.

—Es un grandioso modo de vivir –expresó sinceramente-.

—Te oyes como si desearas vivir algo así. No creo que a tus padres les guste que su hija viaje por el mundo en un barco pirata.

—Mi abuelo nunca ha estado feliz con ninguna decisión que he tomado hasta ahora. Lo de unirme a la Marina fue algo que le desagradó totalmente.

—Qué abuelo más problemático tienes.

—Es lo mismo que yo pienso.

—¿No deberían estar dormidos ya, ustedes dos? –cuestionó aquel pecoso que restregaba sus ojos debido a la somnolencia y que caminaba hacia ellos-.

—Pero si tú te la vives durmiendo Ace –comentó burlonamente Marco-.

—Eso es cierto –apoyó Lynn quien ahora estaba de pie al lado de Marco- Deberías tener cuidado con esa narcolepsia, un día de éstos podrías dormirte en combate y no sería nada bueno.

—Eso no va a pasar, además, deberías estar dormida ya.

—Estás empezando a comportarte como un padre demasiado sobreprotector –alegaba Marco con una sonrisa burlona-.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Marco.

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos se hicieron tan buenos amigos, eh? –preguntó Ace a la vez que miraba detenidamente a los dos-.

—Ya nos íbamos a dormir de todos modos –alegaba Lynn, quien ya estaba sobre la cubierta- Hay que reponer energías o nos pondremos viejos antes de tiempo –asentía divertidamente- Tú también duerme, Ace-chan.

—¿A quién le llamas Ace-chan? –cuestionaba ofendido el pecoso- Por si se te había olvidado, soy mayor que tú, Lynn.

—Pero tienes corazón de niño y eso te hace más joven, te deja como en 17 –contestó cínica-.

—¡Claro que no! –exclamaba el pelinegro-.

—Tienes un talento innato para sacar de sus casillas a Ace –decía entre risas Marco-.

—A eso no se le puede llamar talento –dijo Ace con cierto enfado y alzando ligeramente una de sus cejas-.

—Sé hacer postres deliciosos, los mejores en todo el ancho mar –presumía con cierto orgullo-.

—Pruébalo –desafió Ace-.

—Después de que los pruebes te darás cuenta de que hablo con la verdad –lo desafiaba con la mirada- ¿Apostamos?

—¿Qué quieres perder Lynn-chan? –decía campante, como si supiera de antemano que la victoria sería suya sin problema alguno-.

—Si yo gano, me darás ese sombrero tuyo que tienes.

—Pero pensaba que odiabas el naranja –dijo Marcos-.

—¿Ah? ¿Sabes que no me gusta el naranja? –cuestionó confundida Lynn a Marco-.

—Prácticamente toda la tripulación lo sabe –Ace la miraba con burla-.

—Sí, pero el que llevas no es el que quiero yo. Quiero que me des el negro que portabas anteriormente. Lo vi colgado en tu habitación desde que me trajiste aquí.

—Esperaba que me pidieras algo más que eso.

—Para mí eso es más que suficiente –le miraba divertida- ¿Qué quieres tú a cambio si yo llego a perder?

—Umm...Quiero que me cuentes sobre las dos iniciales que porta la daga que aún conservas. Me ha llamado la atención la combinación de "BR" sobre ese extraño arreglo.

—Así que aún sigue esa cosa entre mis pertenencias, vaya…-calló unos cuantos segundos y simplemente contestó sin mucho rodeo- Está bien, te contaré sobre esas iniciales, siempre y cuando pierda –sonrió con confianza- Pero dudo que logres hacerlo.

—Eso lo veremos –contestaba Ace, indispuesto a perder-.

—Necesitaremos más de un juez y ya que dudo que a los chicos les moleste comer gratis, entonces dudo que nos sea difícil.

—Que sean los jueces los comandantes y algunos de sus hombres –completaba Lynn-.

—En cuanto salga el sol empezaremos –dijo Ace feliz- Ya que estoy ansioso de escuchar tu historia; y para ello necesito tener el estómago lleno.

La mayoría de las veces había un gran alboroto en la cubierta, los hombres de Barba Blanca siempre gustaban de divertirse y pasar buenos momentos, aquella mañana no era la excepción y mucho menos con invitación a comer gratis algo que había recibido más de un tratamiento para ser engullido sin problema alguno por los tripulantes de aquella embarcación. No obstante, había quienes se mantenían a la expectativa, ya que el cocinero responsable de aquel evento, había formado parte de una organización que la mayoría de los piratas repudiaba.

Pero había alguien que pasaba completamente de ello y simplemente yacía a la mesa observando animadamente el venir constante de esos vistosos platillos que traían sobre su superficie un número basto de postres, muchos de ellos desconocidos para él y que sin embargo desprendían más que una mera esencia dulce y empalagadora; realmente se veían y olían deliciosos.

Y aunque un gran murmullo podía escucharse sobre la cubierta de ese enorme barco, alguien estaba más que entretenido sobre el contenido que se postraba en la mesa. Ya se habían amontonado un número bastante considerable de platos, pero quien devoraba todo lo que se le ponía en frente estaba lejos de estar satisfecho.

—Esto está realmente delicioso –comentaba Marcos con aquella rebanada de torta en su platillo-.

—Es torta de mouse de frutillas –dijo Lynn, quien se encontraba con ropas típicas de un cocinero francés-.

—Me alegro que se hayan animado ustedes también. No sabe nada mal esto -comentaba Marco a aquellos comandantes-.

—¿Qué es esto? –cuestionó el gyojin tiburón, comandante de la octava división-.

—Es un mini monts blancs, Namur –contestó Lynn- También tenemos fraisier, magdalenas, suflé de chocolate negro, profiteroles rellenos y muchos postres más.

—No sólo poseen buena presentación, también saben exquisitos –expresó cordialmente Vista- ¿No lo crees así Jozu? –cuestionó al hombre diamante, sentado a lado suyo-.

—Debo de admitir que saben mejor de lo que me imaginé.

—Y parece que aquí el único que no piensa dejarnos nada para evaluar es Ace –decía entre risas Bramenko-.

—Nunca deja de sorprenderme la cantidad de comida que es capaz de engullir –comentaba Raikuyo-.

—Alguien al parecer va a tener que ir dándome ese sombrero negro –decía Lynn victoriosa, quien se limitaba a ver al pelinegro, quien no podía hablar adecuadamente porque tenía la boca llena- Ya que a los comandantes aquí presentes parece haberles gustado el menú de postres.

—¡Todo ha estado delicioso! –exclamaba Ace al tiempo que se tumbaba sobre el suelo, con el estómago repleto de comida- Bueno, de igual modo no estoy acostumbrado a comer postres finos –sonreía ampliamente a la vez que depositaba su mirada en sus nakamas- ¿Se los dije, no es así?

—¿Ah? –miró con confusión al pecoso y después al resto de los chicos- ¿Y ahora qué pasa que no me entero?

—Eres muy obstinado Ace-chan –se dirigió burlonamente Marco-.

—Sabes lo que dice nuestro padre –agregaba Raikuyo-.

—"No importa de dónde vengas o de quién hayas nacido, todos somos hijos del mar" –concluyó Jozu-.

—Aunque hayas sido un marine, sinceramente no te comportas como uno de ellos. Cualquier otro ya hubiera intentado hacer algo, incluso estando en desventaja –decía Ace poniéndose de pie- Sólo que aquí todos estaban exagerando las cosas –sonrió- Ahora las cosas están más calmadas, ¿no es así chicos? –preguntó al resto de sus camaradas, quienes simplemente se dispusieron a comer lo que aún quedaba de postres-.

—…Ace…-dijo casi en un susurro Lynn, quien miraba con cierta admiración a aquellos piratas degustar los postres que había preparado y que no dejaban de halagar por el delicioso sabor que poseían- Tú no…tenías que…hacer algo como esto…Era innecesario…

—Ya has estado con todos nosotros un mes entero, era necesario algo como esto –expresó Ace arrebatándole unos panqueques de mantequilla a Bramenko-.

—Tú, en serio, no tienes llenadera –decía Lynn sorprendida y recibiendo rápidamente las peticiones de aquellos hombres que pedían más comida- Esto…va a ser agotador…

Aún conservaba aquella sonrisa en sus labios; recordar momentos como ésos le divertían y al mismo tiempo le hacían añorar que algo como eso pudiera repetirse una vez más.

—¡Postres! –Luffy le veía con la mirada iluminada y la saliva escapándosele de la boca-.

—Creo que a lo único que puso atención fue a la parte del concurso de postres.

—No te preocupes –Lynn ya sabía cómo era el moreno, por lo que no sintió molestia alguna-.

—Pero estoy sorprendido de que hayas sido un marine –decía Usopp- Irónicamente fuiste salvada por un pirata.

—Lo sé, la vida sí que es irónica. Pero de igual manera nunca fui bien vista en la Marina y tuve problemas por el modo en que ejecutaba la justicia. Además, estaba allí buscando información sobre un viejo conocido mío que había desaparecido hace varios años atrás. Al ser un criminal buscado pensé que existirían indicios dentro de los documentos oficiales de la Marina.

—Comprendo. Pero lo que hiciste fue extremadamente peligroso.

—Lo sé, de todos modos del modo en que acabó aquella embocada todos pensaron que morí, de manera que no continuaron buscándome.

—¡Postres, Lynn, haz postres! –decía Luffy entusiasmado mientras la jalaba del brazo-.

—¡Luffy, ella no es de goma para que la estés jalando de esa manera! Además, acabamos de comer.

—Pero se me ha vuelto a abrir el apetito –estaba entusiasmado ante la idea-.

—No creo que haya problema, siempre y cuando no moleste a Sanji. Saben que es su territorio.

—Descuida, estará más que feliz de verte cocinar –dijo Usopp entrecerrando un poco sus ojos-.

—Y después podrás contarme más cosas sobre Ace –pedía Luffy sin descaro alguno-.

—Estás muy animado este día Luffy –expresó Lynn al contemplar al capitán tan lleno de entusiasmo-.

—Shishishishishi.

No sorprendía la cantidad de postres esparcidos sobre la mesa, sino el número de platillos que eran engullidos sin apreciación ni mesura por el pequeño glotón que parecía no tener intención de compartir su banquete con quienes habían sido atraídos por el encantador olor de los postres.

—¡Troglodita déjanos algo! –vociferó Sanji mientras lograba hacerse de unos platillos-.

—Sabe delicioso esto –dijo Nami agradecida con el suave sabor de su rebanada de pastel-.

—Definitivamente están a la altura de la más fina repostería –sonreía Robin con satisfacción-.

—¡Esto sabe delicioso, quiero más! –decía Luffy sin dejar de comer-.

—Deberías saborear estos manjares, Luffy-san –espetó Brook- Lynn-san, ¿podrías mostrarme tus bragas?

—¡Deja de estar de pervertido con Lynn-swan! –le llamó la atención Sanji- Lynn-swan, estos postres están deliciosos, puedo volar con sólo probar un bocado…Es como tocar el cielo, pero sinceramente prefiero tocar tus suaves manos –decía danzante mientras se acercaba a ella sólo para ser frenado de golpe por el suave puñetazo de la navegante-.

—Tú también deberías dejarla en paz –recomendó Nami-.

—Ahora tenemos a otro cocinero a bordo –decía Franky- Esto está súpeeerr bueno.

—Cocinera como tal, no soy…Más bien dicho caigo en la categoría de repostera…Sólo se cocinar postres –indicaba con cierta desilusión-.

—No hay problema –Chopper comía gustoso su algodón de azúcar- Sanji se encargará de los platillos salados y tú de los postres –dijo felizmente-.

—Franky, creo que deberías construir una cama adicional en nuestra habitación para que Lynn duerma. No es bueno que ella esté durmiendo en el sitio de entrenamiento de Zoro –Nami miraba despectivamente al espadachín-.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? –decía Zoro- Así se entrena y descansa, todo en uno. Es grandioso, ¿no Lynn?

—Sí…Es una manera excelente de entrenar y descansar.

—No lo alientes –dijo duramente a Lynn-.

—De hecho me he adelantado Nami…La cama ya está hecha, incluso le he hecho un ropero propio –decía tras realizar su ya conocida pose-.

—Ah, este, chicos…-decía Lynn-.

—Creo que cocinar al lado de Lynn-swan será como un ensueño…Franky, te encargaré un horno adicional para que ella pueda hacer sus postres. Haré una división en el refrigerador para los ingredientes que requieras Lynn-swan.

—Cuando termines Lynn, pasa a mi consultorio, te haré un examen médico completo. Requerimos saber tu tipo de sangre por si algún día requieres una transfusión –sugería Chopper-.

—También requeriremos un cuarto para Cyrano –decía Robin- No es bueno que duerma a la intemperie.

—Él dormirá con nosotros –Luffy sonreía- Con él es difícil pasar frío.

—Chicos…-dijo Lynn un poco más fuerte-.

—¿Qué pasa Lynn-san?

—Agradezco toda su amabilidad y que me hayan acogido en su barco, pero….yo pienso quedarme en la siguiente isla en la que desembarquemos.


	11. Capítulo 11

Buen sábado! :D Aquí ando actualizando la historia porque no podré hacerlo el lunes, ya que tengo tarea que hacer y como buena universitaria que soy la haré ese mismo día, ya que hoy acabo de volver de un pequeño festejo y mañana toca prácticas profesionales. En fin, no creo que eso los tenga con cuidado. Sin más, aquí está el siguiente capítulo que les ofrecerá una pequeña información sobre los enemigos de nuestros queridos mugiwara :) Ojalá lo disfruten, besos y abrazos amorosos ^-^ De su autora que los tortura con intrigas XD jajaja

**Capítulo 11.- Un nuevo miembro**

—¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron con sobresalto y sorpresa la tripulación entera-.

—¿Pero por qué te vas a ir Lynn-swan? –cuestionó Sanji- Si es por el tonto de marimo, no le hagas caso.

—¡Ey! –se quejaba Zoro- Seguramente es por ti y tus palabras pervertidas.

—¿Qué sucede Lynn?¿Hay algo que te preocupa? –Nami la observaba fijamente, queriendo hallar una posible respuesta-.

—Creía que te agradaba viajar con nosotros –decía Chopper con un gesto triste en sus ojos-.

—No es que no me agrade viajar con todos ustedes, sino todo lo contrario…-expresó seriamente- Yo no formo parte de la tripulación, siento que estar aquí sin un motivo dado me hace pensar que ocupo su tiempo sin ningún beneficio.

—No digas esas cosas Lynn –Nami se acercó a la chica, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro- Si es por que conoces a esos dos que nos topamos hace un par de días atrás, no te preocupes. Siempre estamos lidiando con personas peligrosas.

—Y no fue tu culpa que ellos estuvieran allí –decía Robin-.

—Por la comida no hay problema. Amo cocinar a mujeres hermosas como tú y mi querida Nami-san y Robin-swan –Sanji no desaprovechaba ningún momento para lucir galante frente a las mujeres-.

—Eres una amiga nuestra Lynn…Así que no digas esas cosas –comentaba Franky cambiando su peinado al estilo afro-.

—Estoy seguro que juntos haremos melodiosas canciones, Lynn-san…Yohohoho…

—Ey Luffy, di algo o se irá –le reprochaba Nami-.

—¡Estos postres saben muy bien! –exclamó sobándose la enorme barriga que ahora poseía-.

—¡Luffy! –le gritó "dulcemente" su navegante-.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo –decía Luffy- Pero no puedo pedirle que se una a nuestra tripulación.

—¿Pero por qué Luffy? –le preguntaba Sanji-.

—Porque ella continúa siendo miembro de los Piratas de Barba Blanca.

—¿Eso es cierto? –le interrogó Nami-.

—Después de lo ocurrido en Marine Ford hace dos años…yo misma decidí abandonar aquella tripulación, por el simple hecho de que…fui incapaz de siquiera participar en esa importante batalla…-dijo con amargura- Todo porque cuando iba hacia allá…ellos se entrometieron en mi camino –estaba enfadada, una faceta que era poco usual en su temperamento tan tranquilo- Yo no puedo mirar a la cara a ninguno de mis exs compañeros de tripulación…No después de que no pude siquiera participar de la liberación de Ace –su mirada se había cargada rápidamente de una cólera abrumadora-.

—Lynn…No fue tu culpa –trató de consolarle la pelirroja-.

—Fue lo mejor que no estuvieras allí…-dictaminó Luffy-.

—¡Yo quería salvarlo como todos los demás…! –exclamó Lynn-.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, él te salvó la vida…¿Crees que le hubiera gustado verte desperdiciarla salvándole después de eso? A Ace nunca le gustó ver sufrir a las personas que quería, él siempre las defendió sobre su propia vida.

—…Lo sé…Él era así, de esas personas que protegen a los seres que estiman sin importar nada…Él protegió lo que más amaba hasta el último momento…Él vivió sin arrepentimientos y sé que al final…pudo hallar la respuesta a la pregunta que siempre se hizo…-ocultó su mirada al tiempo que su voz se le desquebrajaba lentamente- Él…me prometió que un día me dejaría conocerte…Y no sólo a ti, sino también a Dadan y al viejo Garp…Pero…lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo al final…así que yo…decidí intentarlo por…mí misma...-decía mordiéndose los labios, tratando inútilmente de sofocar el aparecimiento de aquellas lágrimas-….Y heme aquí…frente a su pequeño hermano y su tripulación…

—Lynn-swan –Sanji la miraba con aflicción-.

—Cuando intenté huir hacia los mares menores…fui emboscada y me obligaron a regresar a casa…No fue fácil escapar nuevamente, pero…lo hice…Llegué al Nuevo Mundo y visité las tumbas de Ace y Shirohige después de que habían pasado dos años de su muerte…

Allí, me topé con Shanks y le pregunté sobre ti…Él sólo me dijo: _"Ha regresado y está a punto de causar una revolución en el Nuevo Mundo"._

Esas palabras me llenaron de alegría…Seguías con vida cuando todo mundo pensó que habías muerto…El esfuerzo de Ace no fue en vano, al final logró proteger a su pequeño hermano; y aun cuando ya no podría verte realizar tu más grande sueño, él sabía que lo cumplirías –expresaba con una sonrisa-.

—¡Has sufrido tanto Lynn! –profirió Franky hecho un mar de llanto- ¡Te quiero tanto Lynn!

—Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte, tienes una tripulación que te quiere, te protege y confía plenamente en ti y te has hecho de aliados peculiares…Tu hermano debe sentirse muy orgulloso de ti –decía Lynn secando las lágrimas que aún persistían sobre sus mejillas-

—Lynn.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sé nuestra nakama.

—Ya lo escuchaste Lynn-swan –decía Sanji sonriéndole de lado- Y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay manera que se la saquen.

—Nuestro capitán podrá ser un tonto, pero es alguien muy confiable y obstinado –continúo Nami-.

—¿Qué dices Lynn? –le interrogó Luffy- No soy tan listo y buen peleador como Ace, pero te prometo que cumpliré la promesa que él te hizo –le miraba lleno de seguridad- No eres una mala persona y estoy seguro de que podemos confiar en ti.

—…Luffy…-estaba sorprendida ante sus palabras que simplemente demoró en ofertarle más palabras a su peculiar proposición- ¿Están…seguros de esto? –preguntó de forma grupal a lo que únicamente recibió aquellas miradas que respondían por sí solas-.

—Alguien que se preocupa tanto por sus amigos hasta el punto de cumplir una promesa sin importarle arriesgar su vida, merece estar en mi tripulación –decía Luffy como sí nada- Además, tus postres saben mejor que los de Sanji, sería una pena dejar de comerlos…Shishishishi….

—Ya decía yo que había sonado demasiado genial para ser verdad –suspiraba Usopp-.

—Así es Luffy –sonreía Chopper de oreja a oreja-.

—Pues deberíamos celebrar que tenemos un nuevo miembro –decía Brook sacando su violín y empezando a tocar alegremente-.

—Ahorita mismo empiezo a cocinar –Sanji comenzó a movilizarse en la cocina, dispuesto a cocinar un gran banquete-.

—Esta noche será muy divertida –dijo Robin-.

—Él es tal como me lo describiste, Ace –pensó Lynn viendo a cada uno de los sombrero de paja con tranquilidad- Mi madre tenía razón en decir que existen personas agradables y de buen corazón –musitó en tono quedito-.

—¿Qué deseas que cocine esta noche Lynn-swan? –le cuestionó Sanji-.

—Cualquier cosa está bien, tus platillos son los mejores que yo haya probado –le dijo sonriente-.

—¡Lynn-swan, eres tan encantadora cuando sonríes, haces que mi corazón se salga de mi pecho!

—Jajajaja…Cada vez dices cosas más graciosas Sanji.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos arreglemos para esta noche –decía Nami empujando a la castaña- Tengo ropa que te quedaría de maravilla.

—Y-Yo estoy bien con lo que traigo puesto.

—Tú sólo haznos caso –espetó Nami tras mirar en complicidad a Robin-.

—Ustedes…me aterran un poco, pero me agradan.

—Parece que se llevan bien –decía Luffy mirando la peculiar escena- Shishishishi.

—Te habías demorado en decirle que se nos uniera Luffy –agregaba Usopp-.

—Sólo estaba probando algo.

—¿Probando algo?¿Qué sería eso?

—Ummm…Lo he olvidado –decía como sí nada-.

—No sé por qué me esfuerzo si sé que saldrás con una tontería como ésta.

Su pelo se encontraba siendo atacado por las espumosas burbujas de jabón mientras tallaba con entusiasmo su cuerpo. Aquella reunión femenina no le molestaba en lo más mínima, se hablaba de temas trascendentales como insignificantes. No había prisa y aquella tina era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a las tres bellas chicas.

—Creía que Luffy no te diría nada, pero al final lo hizo –decía Nami- Me alegro.

—¿Por qué lo dices Nami? –le cuestionó Lynn-.

—Porque ahora hay un nuevo miembro…femenino. ¿Sabes lo tedioso que es lidiar con todos ellos? – Nami puso mala cara al contemplar esa penosa situación-.

—Sí, debe ser difícil…Ahora que lo recuerdo era la única mujer dentro de la tripulación de Shirohige, exceptuando a las enfermeras…

—¿Qué? Eso sí que debió de haber sido una locura total –Nami de sólo pensarlo sentía que un dolor de cabeza la invadía-.

—Eso explica por qué tienes tanta paciencia con los chicos –dijo Robin-.

—Aunque una vez que visitamos a una pirata, casi me hace cachitos…Umm…Aún recuerdo eso, muchas cosas surgieron de esa vez –decía soltando una pequeña carcajada-.

***Flash Back***

Los rayos de sol golpeaban con suavidad la superficie de ese gigantesco barco mientras las tranquilas olas impactaban de vez en cuando contra el casco de la embarcación. La mañana recién había iniciado y se respiraba calma, incluso dentro del mar. Pareciera que nada pudiera perturbar el maravillo día que había llegado.

Y aunque el calor era un tanto molesto era poco deseable el querer refrescarse con la fría agua del mar, especialmente en un territorio lleno de reyes marinos, por lo que había que recurrir a otras alternativas para mantenerse fresco.

Más de una mirada curiosa se desvió hacia donde aquella chica se encontraba; ya que no sólo poseía un bonito rostro sino también una condición física excelente que se reflejaba de inmediato en las delineadas curvas de su cuerpo, que sin llegar a lo exuberante eran lo suficientemente bellas.

Un bañador azul celeste y con ligeros holanes conformaba la vestimenta de aquella joven, dándole una presencia adorable; misma que no sentía remordimiento alguno de exponer su blanca piel bajo aquel tremendo sol. Y a la vez tampoco estaba muy preocupada por estar en un sitio donde la mayoría del público acompañante eran hombres.

—Es una verdadera lástima que no pueda entrar al agua y refrescarme –dijo en tono aniñado Lynn, a la vez que ajustaba aquel sombrero negro que reposaba en su cabeza- Bueno, de este modo no tengo tanto calor.

—Oye, oye, deberías llevar un poco más de ropa encima de ti –comentó Ace con cierto tono de queja; mismo que yacía a unos cuantos metros frente a ella, tomando unos refrescantes tragos entre camaradas-.

—Pero hace mucho calor. Además, tú no eres la persona adecuada para decirme eso. Andas sin camisa por allí, golpeando a piratas malos y marines.

—Son casos totalmente diferentes. Anda, ve a ponerte algo más o terminarás quemándote –acusó Ace-.

—Déjala estar Ace. Un poco de sol no le hará mal –defendió Marco-.

—Sí, hazle caso a Marco –sonrió alegremente a la vez que se sentaba en medio de aquellos dos sin preocupación alguna- Pero ahora que lo dices, creo que mejor me quedo aquí en la sombra –decía con cierto cansancio mientras las mejillas se le ponían rojas como tomate-…Parece que me he insolado…

—No parece, te has insolado –regañó Ace-.

—¡Comandante Marco, un barco se aproxima a las doce en punto! –gritó desde lo alto uno de los vigías del barco-.

—¿Un barco? –cuestionó para sí misma Lynn antes de ponerse de pie y dirigir su mirada hacia la dirección ofrecida-.

—Parece que tendremos viejas visitas –musitó Marco-.

—¿De quién se trata? –cuestionó Lynn-.

—De Flox Windflower –respondió Ace-.

—Su bandera es peculiar…Posee una pequeña flor en medio de los huesos cruzados –decía Lynn parpadeando con cierta confusión por el peculiar diseño de la bandera pirata de aquel grupo de piratas-.

De tono salmón eran las gruesas velas que proporcionaban de enorme empuje y grandiosa estabilidad a esa prominente y antigua embarcación conocida entre los conocedores como Junco; poseía una popa corta y carecía completamente de aquel elemento tan vital llamado quilla.

Y aunque el tamaño de ese junco era incapaz de compararse con el del Moby Dick, no dejaba de ser impresionante, especialmente por el espléndido diseño de aquella embarcación que le daba elegancia.

De cabello tono mostaza, corto y enroscado a ambos lados, como si de un aristócrata francés se tratara. Ojos rasgados y negros, de nariz aguileña y una barbilla que hacía recordar a la base de una manzana.

Pantalones bombachos carmesí, botines negros y una camisa de calicó crema con estampados miniaturas de cerezos en flor.

—¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos! –expresó lleno de regocijo aquel hombre, saludando desde la proa de su barco-.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Flox? –resonó la voz de Shirohige desde su asiento-.

—Sólo vengo a pagar tu favor, Shirohige-sama –respondió aquel capitán del barco- No busco problemas.

Un total de seis cofres fueron colocados sobre la cubierta, siendo abiertos al instante por los subordinados del capitán, hombres rechonchos que bien podrían ser considerados como bolas de boliche con atuendos vistosos, florales y armas consistente principalmente en espadas y rifles de largo alcance.

—Sí que es bastante oro –decía Lynn, observando con detalle el contenido de aquellos cofres de madera-.

—¿Y ella quién es? –cuestionó Flox-.

—Una damisela en peligro a la que tuve que rescatar –dijo Ace en tono bromista sonriendo de lado-.

—Y como aún no pago tal favor, aquí estoy –sonrió amistosamente Lynn como símbolo de haber entendido a la perfección el plan de Ace-.

—Bueno, eso es lo de menos –expresó Flox sonriendo satisfactoriamente- Pero es peligroso para una bella joven surcar las aguas y más entre tantos hombres barbáricos.

—Ese no es problema. Las chicas que venimos del Nuevo Mundo no tememos a cosas como ésas –expresaba calmadamente, prendándose del brazo del moreno- Además, Ace golpeará a cualquiera que quiera pasarse de listo –hablo en tono suave y encantador- ¿No es así Ace? –le susurró en tono seductor al pecoso, quien pese a sus esfuerzos le fue imposible retener el rubor que invadió sus mejillas-.

—No has cambiado en nada…Flox –decía Marco tras suspirar y contemplar al capitán retener su hemorragia nasal con sus dos manos-.

—Viejo pervertido –pensó Lynn-.

—Y como te estaba diciendo Ace –decía entre tosidos Flox- También he traído sake para que tomemos unas copas Shirohige-sama.

—Lynn –llamó Shirohige-.

—¿Qué pasa? –miró de reojo al capitán-.

—Ponte algo encima, no quiero que este idiota se muera por una hemorragia nasal. No deseo que mi barco termine manchándose con su sangre.

—Está bien –contestó-.

—Tome señorita, use este abrigo, está hecho de calicó –dijo aquel capitán, ofreciéndole esa especie de gabardina de estampado floral-.

—¿Cuál es tu obsesión con las flores? –discutía Lynn a la vez que se colocaba una blusa rosa y un short de mezclilla azul marino-.

—Señorita, su ropa no combina en nada.

—No eres el indicado para decir eso –mencionó Ace por lo bajo-.

—¡Los días calurosos como éstos merecen ser refrescados por sake!¡Adelante, tomemos un poco!

—Ahí vamos de nuevo –concluyó Marco-.

De naranja se vestía el cielo mientras el sol se escondía con pereza y la tarde se tornaba fresca y mucho más amena. Y aunque habían pasado horas desde que inició aquel banquete de celebración acompañado de buena comida y sake, apenas estaba finalizando ante el inicio de relatos de viejas historias.

—Y fue de ese modo en que Shirohige-sama salvó mi pellejo, aun cuando esa no era su intención –comentaba Flox con las mejillas rojas de tanto sake-.

—Te salvaste por poco Flox –comentaba Lynn observando fijamente al pirata-.

—Llámame como quieras, Lynn-chan…-decía con ensueño- Pero…¡usa este bello traje de baño de calicó! –exclamaba eufóricamente mordiendo aquel pañuelo entre sus dientes, jalándolo energéticamente, como si añorara aquel momento mágico-.

—¿Cómo es que existen piratas así? No me lo explico –estaba tratando de entender la forma de actuar de aquel hombre- Oye, ¿qué es eso que llevas contigo? –preguntaba señalando aquel colgante, mismo que esbozaba una rosa atravesada por un par de espadas dadao-.

—Tienes buen ojo para los accesorios Lynn-chan. Esto es el símbolo de la bandera de los piratas de la Rosa Imperial.

—Ummm. ¿No es esa banda de piratas comandados por Scarlett Barthory? –preguntaba Marco-.

—Estás en toda la razón, Marco. Yo pensaba que se había retirado hace veinte años atrás, pero al parecer sólo se mantuvo fuera de cámaras.

—Al parecer te has unido a ella –comentó Ace sosteniendo un poco de sake-.

—Así es y esto es símbolo de mi lealtad hacia ella –Flox estaba más que orgulloso por ello- Pero no podía continuar mi viaje sin pagar la enorme deuda que tengo con todos ustedes.

—Eso habla bien de ti…pero no quita que seas un pervertido. Porque seguramente fue eso lo que te hizo formar parte del grupo de Scarlett –decía Lynn sin miramiento alguno- Muchos hombres se unen a ella por eso. No serías el primero ni el último.

—Pero esa mujer no sólo es hermosa y tiene un cuerpo peligroso, sino que es extremadamente perversa e inteligente –alababa Flox con entusiasmo- ¿Toda ella es perfecta. Una pirata sin igual.

—Pero jamás estará interesada en alguno de sus subordinados –mencionaba Lynn con despreocupación- Escuché que sólo está interesada en hombres fuertes, imponentes, temerarios y cuyo nombre retumben por los anchos mares. Y no creo que tú seas uno así –decía cínica a la vez que comía su pieza de carne-.

—Sólo son tus celos hablando, Lynn-chan –dramatizaba Flox-.

—¿Puedo tirarlo del barco Shirohige-sama? –cuestionaba Lynn al capitán- Será comida de reyes marinos.

—Antes de que lo tires.

—¡Ey, Shirohige-sama!

—Silencio.

—Y-Yo me callo…Shirohige-sama –decía disminuyendo cada vez más el tono de su voz-.

—De modo que te has unido a ella. Haz algo mal y serás hombre muerto, Flox.

—Flox, te has vuelto de piedra del susto –rió un poco- Morirás joven y pervertido –se divertía enormemente con el expresivo hombre-.

—¡Deja de reírte de mi futuro, Lynn-chan! –exclamó precipitadamente y con un aura depresiva a su alrededor-.

—Creía que no volvería a escuchar de ella –comentó Shirohige tras empinarse aquella botella de sake- Si ella está de vuelta en el Grand Line no demoraremos en escucharse nuevamente de ella. Siempre ha sido tan escandalosa con las cosas que hace.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Scarlett-sama es así…Una diosa –dijo bobo Flox-.

—Una que te sacará el corazón –tomó un poco de agua y prosiguió- No se tienen buenas referencias sobre ella. Después de todo, se dice que continúa haciendo de las suyas solo porque posee el favor de uno de los Tenryuubito, razón por la cual nunca ha sido arrestada pese a tener un historial un tanto macabro.

—E-Eso no lo sabía…-comentó Flox sorprendido-.

—Eso pasa cuando un Tenryuubito se enamora de una mujer bella y manipuladora –agregó Marco-.

—Inmunidad garantizada si sabe moverse –dijo Ace-.

—Parece que esto no es más que una invitación para visitarla –decía con cierta seriedad Shirohige mientras tomaba un poco más de sake- Ya que ella es la única que tiene un gusto tan exigente como el mío para el sake.

—Bueno Flox, dinos hacia dónde ir –agregaba Ace sonriente-.

No era sorprendente el hecho de que aquel barco poseyera el mismo tamaño colosal del navío que transportaba a los hombres del viejo Shirohige, sino más bien lo embelesante que era el ambiente que rodeaba a aquel buque.

La bandera constituida por una rosa cruzada por dos espadas de hoja ancha, una cubierta totalmente despejada y los alrededores rebosantes de rosales que se habían adherido a la superficie de la proa como garrapatas al cuerpo en busca de sangre.

A simple vista no había nadie dirigiendo el barco ni mucho menos defensa alguna que pudiera protegerle, pero había algo claro ante ellos, esa enorme puerta compuesta de acero teñida de carmesí y con detalles dorados; misma que se abrió en el instante en que el capitán Barba Blanca arribó a la cubierta de un seco salto.

Una alfombra de terciopelo se observaba tras el umbral, misma que indicaba el camino a seguir dentro del barco.

Deliciosamente detallado yacía ese espacioso y agradable salón de fiestas, donde el lujo y el buen gusto no podían faltar. Y aunque había una cantidad apreciables de hombres, bebiendo, charlando y disfrutando de la buena comida y la compañía de bellas damas, la diversión misma cesó en cuanto el imponente Shirohige hizo acto de aparición.

Y una simple orden restableció el ambiente de fiesta que imperaba en el fino salón.

—Parece que los rumores sobre ti son ciertos, Scarlett –decía Shirohige a aquella mujer, misma que se ubicaba al fondo del salón, sentada cómodamente en un mundo de suaves cojines de terciopelo rosas-.

¿Cuándo se podrían imaginar a una mujer surcando los mares con semejante vestimenta? Aquella mujer portaba un hanbok de largas mangas, blanco y con fracciones en azul cielo, entallado y ligeramente ajustado en la parte superior de su cintura.

Sus hombros permanecían descubiertos mientras su dorado cabello, ondulado y sujeto en un delicado tocado adornado no sólo con rosas sino también con gemas preciosas, mismas que rivalizaban inútilmente con el tono zafiro de sus ojos.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente al contemplar que aquel invitado suyo se aproximaba, dejando apreciar lo largo de su cabello, mismo que rozaba sus tobillos.

Era hermosa y sus hombres admiraban esa perfección intangible para ellos y con la cual únicamente podían soñar.

—Tantos años sin vernos Edward Newgate –expresó la mujer con una sonrisa, agudizando su mirada hacia el pirata-.

—¡Scarlett-sama! –dijo entusiasta Flox-.

—Vamos, pasa Edward. Tomemos un poco de sake y hablemos un poco. Hay muchas cosas que tienes que contarme. Haz hecho infinidad de cosas –la mujer estaba más que entusiasmada, hasta el punto de haberse tomado las molestias de acercarse al aludido sólo para acompañarlo en persona a su lugar de copas-.

—Me ha ignorado –lloraba en silencio Flox-.

—Sí, totalmente. Pobre, debe ser dura tu vida Flox-chan –dijo Lynn-.

—Empiezo a creer que disfrutas de mi dolor Lynn-chan.

—Parece que se llevan muy bien –comentó Ace-.

—Bueno, es normal, después de todo, Scarlett ha estado enamorada de nuestro padre desde hace más de quince años atrás –comentó Marco con frescura-.

—¡¿QUÉ HA ESTADO ENAMORADA DESDE HACE QUINCE AÑOS?! –profirieron Ace y Lynn al unísono totalmente anonadados-.

—¿Tanto les sorprende? –preguntó Marco-.

—Me sorprende el tiempo de ese afecto –dijo Lynn-.

—A mí sí me sorprende que el viejo haya enamorado a una mujer como ella.

—¿Así que tú eres el nuevo miembro de la tripulación de Edward, Ace-kun? –cuestionaba Scarlett, a la vez que miraba a Lynn- ¿Y ella quién es?¿Acaso es tu novia? –cuestionó con malicia-.

—Ah, no, claro que no, nada por el estilo –negaba Lynn moviendo ambas manos- Estoy en deuda con él, pero son cosas totalmente diferentes.

—Ohh, entiendo –sonrió disimuladamente la pirata- Es una lástima Ace-kun, es bonita.

—¿Por qué siento como si se compadecieran de mí?

—Porque lo están haciendo –dijeron Lynn y Flox de forma inmediata-.

—Ustedes mejor cállense –refunfuñó Ace-.

—Bueno, bueno, cenemos y brindemos un poco, que la noche es joven y no todos los días recibo visitas tan amenas como éstas –finalizó Scarlett-.

***Fin del Flash Back***

—Quién se fuera a imaginar a Ace en una situación como ésa –dijo Nami soltando una pequeña risa- Era notorio que te gustaba molestarlo.

—Aunque tal parece que lo hacías movida por otro tipo de motivo –apuntó Robin astutamente-.

—Umm…No sé a qué se refieren –simplemente desvió su mirada hacia el agua de la bañera-.

—No tienes por qué ser tímida, Lynn…-decía Nami quien se había acercado a ella para susurrarle al oído- Parece que se gustaban mutuamente.

—Mmm…Mejor démonos prisa y terminemos de bañarnos.

—Eres alguien que se cohíbe muy fácilmente –Robin le sonrió brevemente-.

—¿Pero qué más pasó? No creo que las cosas se hayan quedado así…

—Lo demás es algo vergonzoso…-dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas-.

—Salgamos de aquí para que puedas seguir contándonos todo con detalle –sugería Nami- Estoy segura de que tu historia con Ace es muy interesante.

—No tanto como piensas Nami –agregaba Lynn para haber si así pasaban del asunto-.

¿Quién podría tener aprecio por una ciudad que brillaba efusivamente ante el sol de la tarde por aquel absurdo recubrimiento dorado?¿Qué de especial podría tener un descubrimiento que era preferiblemente mejor nunca saber?¿Qué estaba pasando en el mundo?¿Cómo se supone que las cosas continuarían ahora que se había descubierto el retorno de un viejo e indeseable enemigo?

Los hombres heridos fueron atendidos, aquellos que no habían corrido con la misma suerte simplemente recibieron un entierro digno de un férreo combatiente. La ciudad estaba de luto y miraba con desprecio el oro que le había sido entregado como forma de pago por las vidas que serían tomadas.

—Smoker-san, ya he informado a los Cuarteles Generales –indicó Tashigi-.

—Seguramente deben de estarse muriendo de risa por la estupidez de haber dejado inconcluso el caso hace casi treinta años atrás.

—¿Tan serio fue lo ocurrido?

—La gente empezó a desaparecer de las islas sin dejar rastro y los cuerpos jamás fueron hallados. Se empezó a decir que no eran más que migraciones masivas, pero eso sólo los estúpidos lo creían. La realidad era otra…Un hombre estaba detrás de todo esto, pero no estaba solo…le acompañaban sus subordinados…Date Masamune, el Dragón de un solo ojo, Risto Zabell, el Caballero Blanco, Scarlettt Bathory, la Condesa Sangrienta, Noxus Medellin, el Marionetero Sonriente, Fiore Bianchi, el Arlequín y Baldassare Cavalcanti, conocido como el Cuervo.


	12. Capítulo 12

Hola a todos! Ya sé que es martes y que dije que actualizaría cada lunes, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? La verdad es que tenía examen y tenía que estudiar :'D (aunque me maté estudiando lo que me aprendí no venía y lo que apenas me dio tiempo de leer, fue lo que vino, gracias –nótese el sarcasmo-) y bien, mañana dan calificación (porque tuve un pre-ordinario, de no pasarlo :'D lo presentaré el viernes y así continuamente hasta pasarlo o se me agoten las oportunidades –ríe nerviosamente-). Por lo que decidí hoy ponerles dos capítulos *w* Porque con eso del examen y la tesis XD no sé cuándo vuelva a tener tiempo, pero estoy feliz de no sentir presión por parte de mis amados lectores ( ? ) y que me dejen tomarme mi tiempo –chifla de forma inocente-. Sin más que decir, aquí están los capítulos, ojalá los disfruten y se queden picados XD con la incógnita. Besitos :D

P.D. Rueguen porque pase, así tendrán su actualización semanal lol (sí, porque hacer tesis no es un inconveniente muahaha ok sí, pero es menos desgastante que lo otro -_-).

**Capítulo 12.- Historia bajo la lluvia**

La fiesta aún no terminaba pero había decidido salir un poco para refrescarse con el viento de la noche que soplaba ligeramente frío y hacia el oeste, resultando agradable. Llevaba consigo aún esa enorme rebanada de pastel y no tenía prisa en comerla. Colocó aquel postre en un sitio seguro y simplemente depositó su mirada en aquel submarino que recién había emergido, dejando ver a sus tripulantes que decidieron tomar un poco de aire al igual que ella.

—Debiste de haber dejado que Bepo y los demás vinieran a la fiesta, Law –dijo Lynn mirando aquel oso que se saboreaba su pastel-.

—Capitán –parecía estar pidiendo permiso aquel simpático oso blanco-.

—Comételo si quieres –decía como si nada, orden que el oso tomó gustoso-.

—¿Qué averiguaste sobre la bandera pirata que encontraron Shachi y Penguin?

—No es más que un grupo de piratas que desapareció hace bastante tiempo atrás –no le dio mucha importancia al hecho de que Lynn ya estuviera en su submarino-.

—Ummm…Ya veo…

—No pareces muy confiada en mis palabras –se quejó él-.

—¿Alguna vez he dudado de tu conocimiento, Law?

—No, pero eres alguien con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Casi podría apostar que sabes algo que yo no.

—¿Qué te lo hace pensar?

—Tu origen mismo ya es una contradicción entera.

—¿Eso tiene mucho que ver con lo antes mencionado? –le interrogó- Sabes, ese es un asunto que también me tiene un tanto preocupada, hace rato que no sé nada sobre mi abuelo.

—No eres la mejor nieta que alguien podría tener –se burló con una sonrisa en labios-.

—Piensas como él a veces, Law –dijo bromista- Pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Eso es cierto, considerando que has llamado suficiente la atención como para que tu cabeza ya tuviera un buen precio. Ahora súmale el hecho de que formas parte de la tripulación de mugiwara-ya.

—Mi abuelo nunca fue comprensivo con nada de lo que hacía –se cruzó de brazos y prefirió no pensar demasiado en su pasado- Pero por ahora no quiero problemas adicionales si ya suficiente tenemos con los que están llevándose a toda esa gente y ese par…

—A mí no me sorprendería que hubiera una relación entre esos dos y nuestros simpáticos y misteriosos enemigos.

—Siempre con tan buen sentido del humor Law –sentía como Bepo la agitaba ligeramente-.

—Lynn.

—¿Quieres más pastel, cierto? –Bepo simplemente asintió- Tienes un compañero encantador –decía con normalidad mientras acariciaba la barbilla de Bepo y a éste parecía agradarle-.

—Qué afortunado es…-comentaba Shachi-.

—Yo también quisiera ser un oso parlante –le complementó Penguin-.

—Creo que el pastel tendrá que esperar –espetó Law seriamente-.

—¿Por qué lo dice Capitán?...Ey, ¿qué es esa cosa? –cuestionó un tanto preocupado Shachi al tiempo que contemplaba lo que había emergido del mar y que no estaba muy feliz por verles-.

Ojos rosáceos, y una lengua serpenteante y larga que examinaba por completo su entorno…Un cuerpo ridículamente largo que reducía su grosor conforme se llegaba hasta su cola. Yacía coloreado de rojo, rosa y blanco y poseía enormes aletas al lado de sus ventosas dándole a aquel rostro viperino una apariencia un tanto imperial y bella, mientras sus espinas dorsales se agitaban por el viento que soplaba.

Pero había algo peculiar en aquel espécimen, algo que había captado por completo su atención…¿Realmente estaba pasando o era simplemente una vaga alucinación colectiva?¿Cómo podía un animal tan grande y pesado como ése mantenerse sobre el cielo, nadando como si el cielo mismo fuera un mar inaccesible para los nacidos en tierra? Y eso no era todo, ¿qué es lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, por qué por momentos parecía difuminarse fracciones del mismo, haciéndole parecer un ser incompleto? Y de un momento a otro se tornó totalmente invisible.

—Se ha…vuelto completamente invisible….-contemplaba totalmente anonadado Shachi-.

—Y eso no es todo…también ha volado…-dijo Penguin sin creerse lo que había vivido-.

—Bepo.

—¿Qué sucede capitán?

—Saca ese extraño huevo que yace flotando en la superficie antes de que algún rey marino se lo coma.

—Qué criatura más extraña, aunque era muy bonita –decía tras posar su mirada en ese redondo huevo que fácilmente estaba del tamaño de ella- Habrá venido a desovar.

—¿Para qué quiere esto capitán? –le cuestionó Shachi-.

—Hibou mencionó que la única manera de llegar a esa isla era valiéndose del favor de una bestia llamada Ryuda…Si te pones a pensar un poco y escribes la palabra, ésta se encuentra conformada por las palabras pez y serpiente. Esa cosa que acaba de aparecer jamás la había visto antes y no tiene similitud con ningún rey marino conocido.

—¿Entonces eso es un Ryuda? –preguntaba Bepo tras colocar aquel huevo sobre el suelo-.

—Ese pez tenía ciertas características físicas de serpiente…Bien podría tratarse de ello, o sólo hayan colocado ese nombre por mero capricho y no tenga nada que ver.

—Y yo que creía que no deseabas seguir colaborando con Luffy para llegar a esa isla –mencionó la castaña bromista-.

—Nunca sabemos cuándo el llegar a esa isla podría sernos de ayuda –contestó tras haber examinado el huevecillo- No demorará en eclosionar. Se mueve ávidamente.

—No sé, pero extrañamente me siento emocionada por el suceso del nacimiento de ese ser desconocido que podría salir de allí para intentar comernos –decía Lynn observando con detalle el movimiento de ese ser-.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? –se escuchó una voz desde el Thousand Sunny-.

—Ah, Franky, es un huevo de un pez gigante volador-invisible no identificado –contestó Lynn- Va a nacer.

—¿Y no es peligroso? –le cuestionó el androide-.

—Pues posiblemente, pero Law tiene la hipótesis que podría tratarse de la cría de un Ryuda. Ya sabes, esa criatura que sabe llegar a la Isla Nede.

—Si te pones a pensar en su nombre, éste está conformado por las palabras pez y serpiente.

—Te lo dije –comentó de inmediato Law-.

—Y pues por eso Law lo ha sacado del mar y ahora esperamos a que eclosione.

—Le informaré a los otros sobre esto –dijo Franky- Si la teoría de Law es cierta ya tenemos el requisito principal para llegar a la isa, aunque tendríamos que posponer el viaje por esto de los secuestros.

¿A qué venía todo ese estruendo?¿Acaso ese barco carente de insignia pirata tenía las serias intenciones de hundirles con el uso de sus cañones?¿Por qué?¿De dónde habían salido y por qué se les veía bastante enojados, como si realmente les hubieran hecho algo?

Las balas no eran problema, éstas eran rápidamente rebotadas por el cuerpo distendido del capitán, otras más simplemente cortadas por el filo de aquella espada y guadaña, y unas más simplemente pateadas. Los atacantes tendrían que hacer algo más para intimidar a la tripulación.

—¿Pero qué es lo que quieren? –preguntaba Nami con su Perfect Clima Tact armado en manos-.

—No lo sé, pareciera como si les hubiéramos robado algo –mencionaba Sanji calmadamente-.

—No importa, sólo cortémoslos en pedazos y el problema será resuelto –Zoro ofreciendo ideas tan fulminantes-.

—Espera un poco Zoro-san, parece que nos quieren decir algo…Yohoho…-el den den mushi sonó, siendo atendido de inmediato por la navegante-.

—¿Quiénes son y por qué nos están atacando? –cuestionó duramente Nami-.

—Ustedes tienen algo que nos pertenece, exigimos que no lo devuelvan –reclamaba sin mucha paciencia una voz masculina al otro lado del auricular-.

—No pudimos haberle robado nada a alguien que ni siquiera conocemos. Sus acusaciones son absurdas –se defendió Nami-.

—Más les vale que nos entreguen el huevo o cosas serias podrían pasarles.

—¿De qué huevo hablas? Aquí no hay ninguno.

—Tal vez se refieran a este, Nami –agregó Luffy cargando con ambas manos el huevo blanquecino adquirido previamente por cortesía de Law-.

—¡¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso Luffy?! –le gritoneó Nami a su capitán-.

—Es sólo un huevo, hay muchos en el mundo. Sanji, hazlo en omelett, seguro sabrá delicioso.

—Ese huevo nos pertenece, así que entréguenoslo –dijo más rudamente la voz del auricular-.

—¿Cuánto están dispuestos a darnos por este huevo? Escucharé sus ofertas señores –Nami no iba a dejar pasar un negocio como ése-.

—No vamos a pagar nada, nosotros se los quitaremos a la fuerza.

—¿Estás seguro de querer algo como eso?¿Sabes contra quién te estás enfrentando? Es seguro que ni siquiera has visto nuestra bandera –espetó Nami sin mucha importancia-.

—E-Espera…un momento…¿Ustedes no serán…de casualidad?

—¡Soy Monkey D. Luffy, y seré el próximo rey de los piratas! –vociferó Luffy tras arrebatarle el den den mushi a Nami- Y pienso comerme este huevo en omelett, ¿algún problema con ello?

—No, sólo que…sería un desperdicio que se comiera…ese huevo, Luffy-san.

—¿Por qué? –altercó Nami quien quitó a su capitán de una sutil patada-.

—Bueno, sólo por tratarse de ustedes…se los diremos….-dijo nerviosamente mientras le gritoneaba a sus subordinados su ineptitud por no haberle avisado antes de que estaba atacando a piratas tan peligrosos- El huevo que ustedes poseen vale su precio en oro, ya que no es el huevo de un pez ordinario y barato…Se trata de un pez legendario aquí en el Nuevo Mundo…Muchos lo han llamado como el soberano de los cielos y mares y muchos más le han denominado como Ryuda….Encontrarlo es algo muy raro y hallar sus huevos es casi un milagro divino. Es por eso que son vendidos hasta en 400, 000, 000 berries.

—Ustedes no se preocupen, nosotros le daremos un uso adecuado a este huevo –Nami sonreía enormemente con sus ojos convertidos en signos de berries- Hasta la próxima –dijo tras colgar e ignorar por completo las palabras de aquel hombre-.

—Otra vez con esa mirada…-Usopp podría predecir el futuro que les esperaba-.

—Voy a comérmelo, así que no pienses en venderlo Nami –renegaba Luffy-.

—A menos que quieras comerte esa cosa…-decía Franky señalando a lo que actualmente estaba cargando Luffy-.

Su cuerpo era resbaloso como el mismo jabón, sus pequeñas escamas apenas y tenían un color rosáceo, sus ojos enormes vibraban con nerviosismo y su pequeña lengua quedaba por fuera de su boca. Aquella criatura no era la personificación misma de la belleza, pero tenía cierta gracia.

—¡¿Qué es esa cosa horrorosa?! –gritó Nami escondiéndose detrás de Usopp-.

—No es justo, el huevo se rompió…Ya no podré comérmelo –Luffy se lamentaba su mala suerte-.

—Parece que ya eclosionó –espetó Lynn quien recién había subido al barco en compañía de Law-.

—Vaya que difiere bastante de su madre –decía el cirujano-.

—¿Pero qué se supone que haremos con esta cosa? Ni siquiera se ve apetitoso –Sanji se encontraba examinándolo; aquel espécimen extrañamente se había encariñado con Nami y la seguía como un pequeño pollo a su madre-.

—¡Me está siguiendo! –gritó con pavor Nami quien trataba de mantener lejos aquel ser de su persona-.

—Parece que te quiere –dijo Lynn animadamente mientras picoteaba al extraño pez-.

—¡Apártalo de mi camino, Lynn! Sus ojos me ponen nerviosa –chillaba la navegante-.

—Pero estoy segura que su precio es incluso más grande ahora que ha eclosionado –mencionaba Robin-.

—Ahora que lo pienso no es tan feo –Nami se reincorporó y miró con encanto al pez- Podríamos tenerlo un poco más de tiempo.

—La verdad es que sólo quieres encontrar a alguien a quien vendérselo –pensaba Usopp-.

—Por cierto, los hombres que nos atacaron se dirigieron a aquella isla –Lynn señaló al este- Creo que andamos cortos de provisiones, y pienso que esas nubes se ven extrañas….

—Es cierto, la temperatura está descendiendo y las nubes comienzan a conglomerarse. Pronto empezará a llover y no va a ser una delicada brisa de verano. Lo mejor será anclar cerca de aquella isla, nos encontraremos mejor protegidos –indicó Nami-.

¿Servía de algo sorprenderse sobre las peculiaridades de las islas que se encontraban visitando? En realidad no, especialmente ante el clima de aquella isla, mismo que consistía en una lluvia constante que no incrementaba su intensidad y que sin embargo resultaba fastidiosa.

No había personas recorriendo las pequeñas callejuelas de piedra de río; los pobladores parecían cómodos manteniéndose en sus casas de tejado carmesí, recibiendo el calor de sus chimeneas y degustando deliciosa comida, cuyo olor se filtraba hacia el exterior.

No obstante, aquella isla poseía protección…Aquellos hombres vestidos de traje azul marino, de negras botas y boina del mismo tono que el resto de su ropa, no se encontraban muy agraciados con el hecho de que un grupo de extranjeros arribaran a su ciudad y mucho menos si éstos entraban dentro del término de piratas.

—No podemos permitir que piratas como ustedes permanezcan en la isla –dijo aquel que fungía como el jefe de esa comunidad de policías- Les arrestaremos y hablaremos a la Marina para que vengan por ustedes.

—¿Esta es la isla de Juvia, no es verdad? –cuestionó Lynn sin perder tiempo-.

—¿Qué si es así? –le devolvió el tono de interrogación de mala gana uno de los hombres armados-.

—Sólo tenía esa curiosidad, nada en particular –respondió mirándolos detenidamente- Creo que no tenemos más opción –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba complicidad con sus camaradas-.

Nunca fue tan sencillo encargarse de los enemigos como lo había sido en ese momento. Bastó una simple acción del capitán para lograr llevar a la inconsciencia a ese grupo de hombres.

—¿Sabes algo sobre esta isla Lynn? –preguntó Nami-.

—Existe mucha vigilancia dentro de la ciudad por problemas internos dentro de la misma isla. Si no mal recuerdo hace algunos años esta isla era regida por un rey, pero terminó convirtiéndose en un tirado al que todos odiaban.

Estos hombres se encargan de cuidar a las personas del rey y sus seguidores que intentan retornar al poder. Conflictos políticos internos.

—Realmente es de gran ayuda tu conocimiento sobre las islas del Nuevo Mundo, Lynn-san.

—No conozco todas, así que no se sorprendan que nuestro siguiente arribo no sepa nada al respecto.

—¿Qué es eso? –preguntaba Luffy enfocando con esfuerzo lo que yacía montaña arriba, hacia donde sólo habían árboles-.

—Parece un castillo bastante lúgubre –respondió Usopp-.

—No va a ser seguro que permanezcamos en el centro de la ciudad. Podemos usar ese castillo como albergue temporal –propuso Robin- Estoy segura que encontraremos provisiones en el bosque.

—Robin-swan siempre tan inteligente –adulaba Sanji-.

—Es probable –espetó la castaña, quien observaba bastante sorprendida a ese pequeño animal que les acompañaba y que no era precisamente Cyrano- ¿Pero es normal que ese pez no se muera estando fuera del agua? –cuestionó tras ver al pequeño siguiendo los pasos de Nami-.

—Sin duda es un pez muy raro –dijo Zoro-.

—Tú al ser un marimo no tienes derecho a juzgar a otras criaturas –soltó con saña Sanji-.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! –le gritó Zoro a Sanji, mandándose unas cuantas miradas asesinas-.

El interior de aquel enorme castillo no era cálido, era particularmente frío y húmedo, carente de luz en su totalidad y con los muebles completamente cubiertos por largas sábanas blancas, corrompidas por el polvo y las telarañas.

No había demasiado que admirar, tampoco es como si quisieran recorrer el gran número de habitaciones que se postraban a los lados; lo único que interesaba era recorrer el pasillo principal que conservaba su alfombra carmesí.

Un gran salón, posiblemente destinado a las fiestas tapizado de azulejo fino y de bella tonalidad…Una escalera principal dividida en dos direcciones para poder acceder a la segunda planta. Candelabros pendían del techo, moviéndose ligeramente por el viento que se lograba filtrar por las fisuras que poseían algunas ventanas adyacentes a esa sección del castillo.

La lluvia se había tornado violenta y los relámpagos repentinos iluminaban por secciones aquel gran salón, ampliando el campo de visión para los visitantes. Pero no fue el salón lo que verdaderamente captó sus miradas tras el segundo flashazo auspiciado por los relámpagos, sino algo que se encontraba coloreado sobre el inmenso techo.

¿Qué significaba aquel símbolo tan peculiar?¿Qué es lo que hacía allí y quién se había tomado la molestia de colocarlo en ese preciso sitio?¿Por qué les despertaba curiosidad aun cuando podría ser el trabajo de algún vándalo en busca de un poco de admiración? Quizás aquello sólo era el inicio de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

¿Un sujeto descendiendo por las escaleras usando únicamente un pantalón negro y una vieja capa de rey pomposo y respetable?¿A dónde se había ido su corona?¿Por qué sonreía pese a que su dentadura no se encontraba completa y todo a su alrededor no era más que un escenario miserable?¿Qué causaba risa en él, sería acaso su desgracia o era simplemente que se había vuelto loco?

—¿Pero qué demonios le sucede a ese tipo?¿Acaso está demente? –Sanji no despegaba su mirar de aquel hombre, podría realizar algún movimiento sospechoso en cualquier momento-.

—_Ella era todo lo que yo quería…La recuperé por breves momentos…pero…el paraíso se tornó el infierno…-aquel hombre les miraba fijamente, como si le conocieran, como si entendieran su historia-._

—¿De qué habla? –Zoro sencillamente no comprendía los arrebatos de ese descabellado hombre-.

—Posiblemente haya perdido la cordura –sentenciaba Chopper-.

—Estoy seguro de que…la ha perdido totalmente –decía Usopp tras mirar al hombre que simplemente empezó a caminar hacia la pequeña mesa que conservaba sobre sí misma aquél tocadiscos-.

—_Todo era perfecto…Mi vida era maravillosa, y ella me amaba…Yo la amaba, así como a nuestra hija…¿Es que eso no era el paraíso? _

—Está empezando a aterrarme…-pronunció por lo bajo la pelirroja-.

—Sería una buena opción que nos marcháramos de aquí –Franky de vez en cuando ofrecía buenas ideas- Esto está súuupeerr raro.

—Ey, viejo, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar comida? Estoy hambriento –pedía Luffy quien hablaba tranquilamente con ese extraño hombre-.

—¡Tú nunca entiendes la seriedad de las situaciones! –le gritonearon Nami y Usopp-.

—Rey, ¿qué es lo que está allá arriba? –le cuestionó Lynn quien se acercó a él con lentitud- Es un símbolo muy extraño.

—_¿Eso? –preguntó señalando hacia el techo- Es la marca del paraíso…Es la huella que ellos dejan después de que abandonan este mundo…_

—¿A quién se refiere, con "ellos", rey? –se sumó al cuestionamiento Robin-.

—_A los hombres que se llevaron lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida…-pronunció roncamente con sus ojos vidriosos-._

—¿Qué fue lo que le quitaron, rey? –continúo interrogando Lynn-.

—…_Ellos se llevaron a…mi esposa y mi hija…Dijeron que ellas eran especiales…y que merecían conocer el paraíso…-decía mordiéndose sus labios en un acto reflejo por contener su pesar-._

—Esto…no me está gustando…-expresaba Nami con cierto tono de pena en sus palabras-.

—…_Ellos…van a volver…¡Van a volver para…sumir a todo el mundo en el eterno paraíso! –gritó con terror profundo y estremecedor-._

9


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13.- Empiezan los problemas: Ladrón invisible**

No había manera de hacerle algún cuestionamiento a aquel hombre ya que éste simplemente seguía repitiendo una y otra vez aquella frase, una que carecía de total sentido para ellos y que para él lo era todo. Además, tenían una tarea ante sus ojos, descifrar aquel peculiar símbolo, aquel enigma que posiblemente encerrara una verdad transcendental.

—Se ha vuelto totalmente loco –expresó Brook sin despegar la mirada de aquel hombre que vivía absorto en sus pensamientos y su pasado-.

—¿Sabes qué es eso Robin? –le cuestionó Nami a la arqueóloga-.

—Ha adquirido diferentes significados a lo largo de la historia –decía la morena- El eterno retorno…Eso en términos simples es lo que significa.

—Un dragón devorando su propia cola…-Usopp observaba cuidadosamente aquel símbolo tan peculiar- Con que el eterno retorno, ¿eh? No sé por qué suena de alguna manera perturbador eso.

—…El tiempo y la continuidad de la vida…-agregaba Robin- Sin duda algo interesante –sonreía ante aquel peculiar significado- Quizás si investigamos un poco al respecto podremos saber a quién se refiere aquel rey.

—No tenemos tiempo para resolver misterios aislados –dijo Usopp mirándole-.

—Posiblemente no sea un caso aislado –apoyaba Lynn- Ese hombre dentro de su propia demencia ha dicho que le han arrebatado a sus seres queridos y que ésta es la marca tras su escaparate.

—Ésta es la única pista que tenemos de alguien secuestrando gente. Y aunque quizás no se trate de la persona que ha causado todas esas desapariciones masivas, tenemos una oportunidad de que sea –espetó Robin con confianza-.

—¡Siempre tan lista Robin-swan! –gritó emocionado Sanji-.

—Sólo son deducciones, tendremos que comprobarlo por nosotros mismos.

—Y tampoco hay manera de presionar a ese hombre, ya se ha escapado –Nami se sorprendió de lo rápido que había sido aquel hombre para escapar de ellos-.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? Los pobladores no nos dirán nada –Chopper estaba preocupado- Somos vistos como criminales después de todo.

—Saben, este símbolo es idéntico al que vimos en la isla Akagashiwa –comentó Lynn- Antes de que abandonáramos la isla, Shachi y Penguin hallaron una bandera pirata atada a un mástil, mismo que permanecía enterrado entre un puñado de grandes piedras.

—¿Hablas en serio? –le cuestionó Nami a lo que Lynn simplemente asintió- Eso significa que…

—Realmente hay piratas detrás de todo esto –concluyó Zoro-.

—¿Pero de quiénes se trata? –preguntaba Franky-.

—Oigan, ¿dónde se ha metido Luffy? –cuestionó Usopp buscando en todas direcciones al capitán-.

—Ya decía yo que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. No queda de otra, empecemos a buscarlo –suspiraba fastidiada Nami; ya se le había hecho demasiada costumbre al capitán el desaparecerse casi por acto de magia-.

¿Hasta dónde le habían llevado sus pasos que ya ni siquiera podía reconocer en dónde se encontraba?¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se alejó de sus amigos?¿Por qué razón parecía interesarle poco aquella situación y sentirse más que aliviado por el simple hecho de que el olor de una deliciosa comida se encontraba muy cerca de él?

No se trataba de un castillo deslumbrante, pero si de una torre cortada por la mitad y que apuradamente se hallaba cubierta de la lluvia, permitiendo que aquel fuego no pereciera y cociera con satisfacción esa pieza enorme de carne, que se veía de maravilla.

No lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó de inmediato sobre ese delicioso trozo de carne…No habrían de pasar siquiera diez minutos para que todo fuera un simple hueso magníficamente limpio.

—¡Delicioso! Esto ha estado demasiado rico…Ojalá hubiera más, me ha entrado más hambre –estaba alegre el capitán ante su buena suerte- Creo que será hora de que vuelva con los chicos…Ummm…Aunque no sé dónde estoy –se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño-.

—_No creo que sea de buena educación comerte la cena de otros, ¿no lo crees joven pirata?_

—¿Quién eres tú? –miró con cierto sobresalto a aquel pirata que había aparecido en su campo de visión-.

Un pantalón verde caqui a juego con un tosco cinturón plateado que le rodeaba la cintura y que permitía que esa gruesa cadena cayera por uno de sus costados; unas botas negras aptas para recorrer cualquier escabroso territorio y una camisa de un tono gris oscuro de gorro, que permanecía totalmente abierta, denotando la carencia de vestimenta que ostentaba ese hombre alto y musculoso.

Su piel alba permitía resaltar los celestes tatuajes que partían desde sus muñecas hasta antes de llegar a ambos codos, semejando indudablemente la encarnada manifestación de las llamas. Sobre su pecho existía igualmente un tatuaje con un diseño totalmente diferente y que a simple vista no era más que un sol delineado, pero quizás era algo más complejo que eso.

Su cabello era totalmente blanco y llegaba hasta sus hombros, encontrándose ligeramente alzadas sus puntas y con un flequillo central que prácticamente le cubría la zona de los ojos; aunque eso en realidad no consistía en un grave problema, no cuando sus ojos se hallaban totalmente cubiertos por esos gruesos vendajes negros.

—_Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo –espetaba aquel hombre cruzándose de brazos-._

—Mi nombre es Luffy D. Monkey, y seré el próximo Rey de los Piratas.

—_Así que quieres ser el próximo rey, es un sueño bastante ambicioso –había empezado a caminar a un lado de Luffy- Hay muchos peligros esperándote, enemigos fieros y el violento mar del Nuevo Mundo._

—Está bien –sonrió contento- No sería divertido si no hubieran cosas como ésas en mi camino –dijo tras acomodarse su sombrero- Voy a lograrlo y a encontrar el OnePiece.

—_Para ser tan joven, eres muy valiente o demasiado tonto –tomó asiento frente a aquel fuego- Cual sea la respuesta, si estás tan confiado de ti mismo, es posible que tengas una posibilidad de lograrlo. Aunque para ello requieres un buen barco y una tripulación fuerte y confiable._

—Tengo el mejor barco de todos…Y mi tripulación es muy fuerte…-se le escuchaba más que confiado y con una mirada que rebozaba de ánimo-.

—_Te deseo suerte entonces, Luffy –dijo un tanto serio- Aunque ahora tienes que pagar por lo que te has comido sin mi autorización. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es cazar cuando estás totalmente ciego como yo? –le interrogó con cierta burla-._

—De acuerdo, de igual modo todavía tengo hambre.

Los esqueletos de enormes peces yacían repartidos sobre el pasto mientras la última ración de carne se encontraba cocinándose bajo fuego lento y constante. Un poco de vino no caía mal para bajar tanta carne recién ingerida y optimizar el proceso de digestión.

—_Ya decía yo que tu nombre me sonaba de algún lado –mencionó sonriente el peliblanco- Pero sólo hiciste lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho en tu lugar. Enfrentarte y hacerte enemigo del Gobierno Mundial por salvar a tu hermano, es un rotundo suicidio…Me agradan los tipos como tú –felicitó dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro-._

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? –Luffy al fin había recordado aquella parte fundamental de la conversación con extraños-.

—Mi nombre es Zeru Gazalli. Y al igual que tú ando en busca de aventura, aunque en esta ocasión la cosa es totalmente diferente –sació su sed bebiendo un poco de vino-.

—Mis amigos y yo estamos buscando a alguien.

—Deberían tener cuidado, la gente misteriosamente ha empezado a desaparecer en diferentes zonas del mundo. No vayan a ser ustedes unas víctimas.

—No sería mala idea que se apareciera quien anda haciendo todo eso, así le patearía el trasero de una buena vez por todas.

—Así que eso es lo que andas buscando…¿Acaso secuestro a algún miembro de tu tripulación?

—Se llevó a alguien que es muy importante para uno de mis amigos. Así que no le permitiré que se salga con las suyas –se le escuchaba molesto al hombre de goma-.

—Tus nakamas deben apreciarte enormemente –sonrió ante el gesto del capitán- Pero debo advertirte Luffy, que a quien deseas enfrentarte no es precisamente alguien de quien debas confiarte y menos que entenderá su lección con una buena paliza y un sermón.

—Parece que sabes de quién se trata –decía con interés-.

—He vivido muchos años más que tú Luffy, conozco cosas que es mejor sigan ocultas de la curiosidad de la gente. Lo que está pasando ahora, no es más que la repetición del pasado.

—El pasado no me interesa, yo sólo quiero saber quién está detrás de todo esto y dónde puedo encontrarlo –se expresó con entereza mientras le veía- Si lo sabes, dímelo.

—Te lo diré, sólo debes acompañarme Luffy.

—¿A dónde?

—Tú sólo sígueme, y lo entenderás en su momento.

—¿Habrá más comida? –le cuestionó interesado-.

Ya habían recorrido todo el castillo y sus alrededores y simplemente no encontraban a su problemático capitán, mismo que estaba movilizándose en dirección contraria a la que se encontraban. Y el hecho de que la noche empezará a avanzar más tampoco les traía alivio alguno.

—Será mejor que busquemos otro sitio donde pasar la noche –sugería Nami a todos- Luffy ya nos encontrará.

—Supongo que no debo preocuparme. ¿Y que Luffy haga cosas como éstas es algo normal? –cuestionaba Lynn a Nami-.

—Exactamente.

—Él siempre es así, se pierde cuando menos lo esperamos y luego reaparece –indicó Usopp con naturalidad- Ya te acostumbrarás.

—Ahora que hemos avanzado un poco y estamos en lo más alto de la isla, se puede apreciar mucho mejor el mar –comentaba Chopper- Miren, hasta hay un buque de la Marina hundiéndose –dijo calmadamente hasta que recapacitó y empezó a alarmarse-.

—Seguramente fue Luffy, no dudaría en sus habilidades para destruirlo todo –comentaba Nami sin mucho interés- Es bueno saber que el Thousand Sunny no logra apreciarse desde aquí.

—Yo creo que ahora sí deberíamos preocuparnos –intervino Brook-.

—¿Por qué lo dices Brook? –le interrogó Franky posicionando su mirada hacia donde la había colocado aquel esqueleto-.

—Porque el Thousand Sunny está empezando a zarpar…sin nosotros en él…

—¡¿QUÉEEEE?! –exclamaron todos-.

Sobre sus manos descansaba aquella negra bandera cuyo símbolo no era conocido abiertamente por el público y mucho menos conocían el verdadero significado tras él, no obstante, los ojos del capitán se clavaron durante unos cuantos minutos en tan peculiar diseño.

—¿Qué clase de bandera es ésta? –se quejó Luffy ya que parecía no comprender bien el diseño-.

—Una que deberías aprenderte bien; ese símbolo, es la insignia de tu actual enemigo…Los Piratas del Dragón de Urabara. Ellos son los que están detrás de todo esto…

—Así que ellos son los culpables, ¿ey, Zeru, son fuertes?

—El que continúen vivos hasta ahora debería contestar tu pregunta, Luffy.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos?

—Te lo diré a su momento.

—¿Ah? Pero yo necesito saberlo ahora, no tengo tiempo que perder –empezaba a enfadarse el moreno-.

—Nada ganarás con precipitarte de ese modo. Además, tienes que encontrar el mapa para poder encontrar su ubicación precisa.

—¿Mapa? Sólo dime la isla a la que debo llegar y ya.

—No es tan simple como dirigirte hacia una isla determinada. Además, primero tienes que llegar a los mares que rodean a esa isla.

—¿De qué mares hablas?

—Del Mar de la Eternidad y el Mar de Corinto; éstos son los dos mares en los que yace el Shinboku.

—¿Shinboku?

—Así es como se llama el archipiélago que existe sobre esos dos mares. Dentro de éste se encuentra la isla a la que tienes que ir, a la Isla de Nede. Allí está lo que tanto estás buscando.

—Esa isla…

—¿La conoces?

—Encontramos un mapa de cómo llegar a ella.

—Ya tienes una parte resuelta. Sin embargo, necesitas un mapa adicional, el cual contiene las coordenadas de cada una de las islas de aquel archipiélago. Sin él nunca llegarás a esa isla sin importar cuanto navegues por esas aguas.

—Bueno, ya encontraremos una manera de hacerlo –decía feliz y sonriente- Ahora ya puedo continuar mi viaje. Pensar que íbamos por el camino correcto desde un principio.

—El ser humano no debería ser tan confiado –sonrió de lado- Bien podría estarte mintiendo y conducirte hacia una trampa. ¿No lo crees?

—Compartiste tu comida conmigo, así que no eres una mala persona.

—¿Qué clase de razonamiento es ése?

—Ya es bastante tarde, creo que debería ir a buscar a los chicos.

—Eres un capitán bastante despreocupado y despistado.

—Dime, Zeru, ¿eres pirata igual que yo?

—Eso es algo que quedó atrás –dijo con cierta añoranza- Ahora sólo me limito a escuchar los grandes sucesos que acontecen en el mundo. Esta Nueva Era promete ser muy escandalosa.

—¿No quieres unirte a mi tripulación? Me has caído bien –habló despreocupado el capitán-.

—Ya no estoy en edad para estar en semejantes trotes, Luffy –contestó relajadamente- Pero es posible que nos veamos nuevamente. Y tal parece ser que estaremos del mismo lado.

—Así que tú también tienes asuntos pendientes con esos hombres -Luffy simplemente sonreía-.

—Escúchame bien Luffy, en el mundo entero sólo existen cinco mapas que describen al Archipiélago Shinboku, y nadie sabe con certeza dónde se encuentran o quién posee siquiera uno. Si quieres llegar a Nede tienes que hacerte de uno sin importar qué.

—Una aventura tras otra –la idea lo emocionaba tremendamente; podía jurar que sentía un ligero cosquilleo recorriéndole el cuerpo-.

—Cuando lo consigas, dirígete hacia la Isla Kandara.

—¿Por qué?¿Qué hay allí?

—Lo descubrirás cuando llegues. Basta con que sepas que será un punto vital para partir hacia Shinboku. Sólo encárgate de tener los por menores listos.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso…?

—Eso es algo muy simple chico…Porque yo ya he estado en esa temida isla…

—Supongo que no tiene caso seguir insistiendo para que te unas a mi equipo, ¿verdad?

—Facilitarle las cosas a las personas muchas veces perjudica más que lo que ayuda –decía mientras avanzaba con cierta lentitud y le daba un ligero golpe sobre la espalda a aquel serio pirata- No quiero que tú repitas mis pasos…Tú debes seguir el camino más difícil, sólo así podrás saber qué es lo que te esperará en esa isla…

—¡Zeru…! –gritó en vano Luffy, ya que aquel hombre le había dejado completamente solo, con esas palabras extrañamente resonando en su cabeza, comprendiéndolas sin siquiera saber el por qué de ello-.

—Mugiwara-ya, deja de perder el tiempo –resonó una voz familiar, una que tenía rato que no escuchaba y que sin embargo, se aproximaba a él; era Law y parecía molesto-.

—Umm…¿Qué pasa?

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Tu barco ha sido robado.

—¡¿QUÉ?!¡¿Qué el Thounsand Sunny ha sido robado?! –decía sin poder creérselo-.

—Por poco y sucede lo mismo con mi submarino –espetaba con enfado recordando a sus dos subordinados que habían decidido dormirse en vez de montar guardia adecuadamente-.

—Tsk –lanzó mientras revolvía su cabello y se desesperaba notoriamente ante el desconocimiento de aquel ladrón- ¡Tengo que recuperarlo! –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo de allí con dirección hacia la costa-.

—No tiene caso –dijo Law con resignación-.

—Capitán, ¿está seguro de haber dejado ir a ese hombre? –le cuestionó Bepo, quien apenas llegaba a su lado-.

—Él nos ha proporcionado información valiosa, pero será complicado llegar a esa isla valiéndonos únicamente de nuestro submarino. Además, hay algo que me está inquietando demasiado….

—¿Sobre quién hundió el barco de los marines?

—Sería más fácil si esos dos no se hubieran quedado completamente dormidos –decía de mala gana y colocando su mirada hacia el mar- Alguien está logrando fastidiarnos a todos.

El cielo jamás se encontró tan próximo como en esos momentos…El aire que se respiraba era tan puro y movía con suavidad las velas de la monumental fragata que navegaba por los cielos rompiendo las leyes básicas de la lógica, siendo más un mito que una realidad, una ilusión que podía ser palpada.

La madera que cubría la cubierta rechinaba ligeramente por momentos, no obstante, eso no molestaba en particular a ninguno de los que allí se encontraban, mismos que disfrutaban de la vista panorámica que se postraba frente a ellos, conformada por algodonosas nubes blancas y un cielo totalmente azul.

El control de aquel navío caía en manos de ese hombre sonriente, quien gozaba de la compañía de aquella bella joven que yacía recargada sobre su hombro, como una mujer abnegada que no deseaba separarse ni un solo momento de su amado esposo.

—Ustedes siempre causando escándalo a donde quiera que vayan. Sólo tenían que entregar el oro y listo pupupupu –sermoneaba a aquel par, quienes simplemente yacían parados frente a la proa-.

—Mira quién lo dice, Noxus –le reclamaba Scarlett mirándole de mala manera-.

—Vamos, Scarlett, no te dejes presionar por sus palabras, así es Noxus –comentaba amablemente Risto-.

—¿Cómo les fue a ustedes dos? –cuestionó Noxus al hombre cuya cabeza cubierta por un cráneo de ave resultaba tan llamativo como esa máscara blanca de labios carmesí que portaba quien yacía parado a su lado-.

—Nos encontramos con Barba Negra, pero nada de qué preocuparse –decía Date- ¿Y a ti Fiore?

—Fue más simpe de lo que pensé. Ya se encuentran en la isla, de modo que no hay que preocuparnos mucho al respecto.

—Ya han empezado a moverse –agregaba Noxus sin despegar su mirada de en frente mientras movía cómodamente el control del barco- Han hallado la manera de llegar hasta acá, ya que Hibou habló de más. Mirko y Tasha llegaron demasiado tarde.

—Aun así necesitarán un mapa adicional –mencionaba la rubia con satisfacción-.

—De los cinco que existen en todo el mundo, cuatro de ellos ya han sido destruidos –se mofaba Fiore- Qué cosa más lamentable.

—Y el único que queda…-decía Date antes de quedarse callado tras haber escuchado unos cuantos pasos detrás de él- Capitán…¿qué sucede? –le cuestionó sin girarse a verlo-.

—_Lleva esto contigo y dáselo a la persona más ruidosa que encuentres –expresaba meticuloso con esa voz rasposa y gruesa mientras arrojaba aquel objeto en las manos de Risto-._

—Pero eso es…-decía Scarlett observando aquella esfera azulada recubierta por una delgada cadena dorada que se cruzaba en un punto exacto-.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente capitán? –le preguntó Fiore-.

—…_Darles a los piratas que habitan en el Nuevo Mundo…la oportunidad de conocer el verdadero Paraíso…_


	14. Capítulo 14

Ya que aprobé mi materia estoy muy contenta *w*, ahora sólo queda la tesis D:, pero ya vamos por menos :3 Así que para celebrar el triunfo, he traído dos capítulos para esta semana, así que espero que los disfruten. Nuestros queridos mugiwara siguen avanzando y conociendo más del Nuevo Mundo, y bueno ya va siendo hora de que cambien de aires y contemplen lo que les espera. Saludos, apapachos pequeños lectores míos : ) No me odien por enredar sus mentes y no darle respuestas, lo hago siempre XD y demorarán 287281267271 capítulos en entender todo (?) Jajaja no es cierto, lo del número de caps, lo otro sí jajaja. Bye bye : )

**Capítulo 14.- Una Nueva Isla significa nuevos problemas**

¿Qué tan altas eran aquellas gruesas rocas que rodeaban la monumental y voluptuosa isla, dándole un aspecto impenetrable y al mismo tiempo ancestral?¿Qué es lo que se escondía tras aquellas puertas que gozaban con el tono y la textura de la piedra, y que se abrían con lentitud ante los que tenían el derecho de pasar?¿Por qué les inundaba la curiosidad a los que recién se encontraban adentrándose por ese largo y grueso río?

El cielo lucía tan encapsulado desde abajo, las palmeras que decoraban el río yacían cargados de jugosos cocos y el sonido tan peculiar de los animales se hacía resonar por aquella zona selvática que antecedía a la segunda gran entrada a la isla.

¿Pero cuántos barcos se encontraban en aquella enorme área acuática, cercanos a la costa arenosa y luciendo vistosas y en ocasiones reconocidas banderas piratas?¿Dónde se supone que se hallaban sus dueños, es que habían decidido transitar por los túneles que se encontraban repartidos estratégicamente alrededor de las paredes de piedra que definían el perímetro de ese peculiar muelle?

Habían pasado algunos días desde que sus pies no pisaban tierra firme y no obstante, no se sentían demasiado cómodos al llegar a una isla que prácticamente contaba con una seguridad tan exagerada que hacía dudar si la salida sería igual de difícil que la entrada.

—¿Pero qué clase de isla es ésta? –interrogó Nami a Law mientras examinaba que cada túnel poseía un número dado-.

—Es la Isla Labyrin –contestó Law con tranquilidad- Es una isla bastante resguardada y que únicamente abre sus puertas a piratas.

—Eso explica todos esos barcos –decía Sanji echando un vistazo a las banderas piratas que se movían animosamente con el viento-.

—¡Esto será genial! –gritó con emoción Luffy-.

—Más bien es suicidio –se le veía deprimido al tirador-.

—Es comprensible por qué posee tanta seguridad. Piedra tan gruesa como ésta es difícil que pueda ser despedazada por balas de cañón –comentó Robin examinando la roca frente a ella, palpándola con sus dos manos- Es bastante antigua…Lynn, ¿tienes referencias sobre esta isla?

—Umm…Sí…La Isla Labyrin como Law acaba de explicar, es una isla donde sólo se les permite la entrada a piratas, por el simple hecho de que aquí la gente que atiende los negocios o que cubre algún servicio básico fue en sus años de juventud piratas. Una comunidad de piratas para piratas, en términos simples.

—Es la misma razón por la que es peligrosa –dijo Shachi preocupado- Ya que si te topas con piratas a los que no les agradas y logra encontrar aliados, entonces se armará una buena pelea.

—Es por eso que hay que ser cuidadosos y mantener un perfil bajo –comentaba Penguin-.

—Yo sólo había escuchado de esta isla –expresaba Jean con interés- Se dice que aquí es donde un gran número de piratas pierden la vida tras llegar al Nuevo Mundo.

—No me agrada como suena eso –espetó Chopper ya imaginándose los horrores que se encontrarían llegando al final de ese negro y frío túnel-.

—Repíteme nuevamente por qué hemos venido aquí, Law –preguntaba Franky tras ajustar su cabello y dejarlo al puro estilo mohicano-.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos que el raro pez que traemos con nosotros es un Ryuda. Aquí generalmente llegan continuamente piratas a los que podemos interrogar para preguntarles si han visto su barco. Y por último, hallar información sobre esos piratas y el segundo mapa que requerimos, así como buscar información sobre su barco.

—Este sitio es perfecto ya que hay un constante movimiento de piratas que llegan aquí. Sin olvidar que en la isla habitan viejos piratas que deben saber más sobre el tema –comentó Lynn-.

—Lynn-san siempre tan lista…Yohohoho.

—Bueno, entremos de una buena vez por todas –dijo Zoro ya adentrándose en aquel túnel en compañía de Luffy-.

¿Hacia dónde debían colocar su mirada cuando todo era tan llamativo y colorido?¿Cómo podían escuchar claramente cuando un enorme bullicio resoplaba por esas congestionadas calles donde los mosaicos del piso formaban pequeños remolinos parecidos a simples laberintos?

Faroles chinos colgaban numerosos de los largos cables de acero que entrelazaban esa gigantesca área, sujetos fuertemente desde las altas puntas rocosas que con enorme esfuerzo lograban apreciarse desde donde se hallaban los actuales visitantes.

Innumerables establecimientos se encontraban plácidamente repartidos, gozando de nombres chuscos y llamativos, ofreciendo sus productos a cuanto cliente se les cruzaba en frente. El olor de los diferentes restaurantes enviciaba el ambiente y competía con el aroma de los finos perfumes que se vendían en las perfumerías más próximas.

Ropa de cualquier estilo y de precios variados, zapatos de piel para damas y caballeros, bancos para aquellos que quisieran conservar su patrimonio monetario…Simplemente aquel sitio era un mercado que lo poseía todo y estaba dispuesto a ofrecer sus mercancías a un módico precio.

Sin embargo, el destino no era aquel mundo paradisiaco de excesos, sino un sitio no tan atractivo y resplandeciente.

—Está ciudad es el cielo terrenal –Sanji estaba enormemente complacido mientras no dejaba de admirar las hermosas mujeres que iban de allá para acá comprando ropa y perfumes costosos-.

—Hasta hay enormes tiendas que venden medicinas…¡Y también librerías! –exclamaba Chopper contento con sus ojos iluminados-.

—¡Carne, huele a carne! La comida aquí huele deliciosa, tenemos que ir a comer –indicaba el capitán que por poco se escapa si no fuera porque alguien le sujetaba del cuello-.

—Tienen que calmarse, primero tenemos que encontrar una habitación para que podamos permanecer en la isla –decía Nami mirando a sus compañeros de tripulación-.

—Nami-san tiene razón –apoyaba Sanji fumando apaciblemente-.

—¡Si has sido tú el primero que ha enloquecido por la isla! –le gritó Usopp-.

—¿De dónde has sacado todo eso, Nami? –le interrogó Luffy mirando la pequeña montaña de carteras que estaba a su lado-.

—¿Esto? Lo encontré tirado por ahí.

—Lo ha robado –dijeron todos a la vez-.

¿Cómo podía existir la lujosa comodidad cuando el exterior lucía rústico, frío y apuradamente iluminado por farolitos aferrados a las paredes del pasillo?¿Pero eso importaba ahora que ya poseían una amplia habitación donde el gusto más exquisito era sencillamente complacido?

Camas suaves, una alfombra cubriendo todo el piso y una vista única hacia el fondo del mar gracias a las dos únicas ventanas que allí existían. Un refrigerador con aperitivos, un baño amplio y reluciente y un comunicador sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala para pedir algún capricho culinario o quejarse por algún inconveniente.

—¡Esta es la habitación de mis sueños! –animada decía Nami admirándolo todo-.

—Hemos corrido con mucha suerte –Robin parecía bastante complacida con la habitación-.

—Será cómodo dormir aquí, aunque creo que los chicos no están tan felices por su habitación –dijo Lynn viendo de reojo a aquellos desconsolados amigos suyos-.

—Nuestra habitación ni siquiera tiene refrigerador…-comentó Usopp-.

—Sólo hay dos camas…Yohohoho…-lloraba Brook ante su desgracia-.

—Y tampoco hay un baño –se lamentó Sanji-.

—Da igual, de todos modos no me baño mucho –sonreía Luffy- Shishishishi.

—¡HABLA POR TI IDIOTA! –gritaron eufóricamente Usopp, Sanji y Zoro-.

—¿Pero cómo lo lograron? –se cuestionó Chopper- Todos íbamos con la misma cantidad de dinero.

—Usaron "eso" a lo que todos los hombres somos débiles –hablaba serio Sanji, cuyo rostro se ensombreció-.

—¿A qué te refieres con "eso", Sanji? –preguntó Luffy totalmente ignorante a lo que se refería el cocinero-.

—Ya sabes Luffy, eso que vuelve locos a los hombres y que nos hace incapaces de decirles no a las hermosas jovencitas.

—Así que eso fue lo que hicieron…-decía Usopp serio-.

—Y pensar que hasta Lynn-san lo ha hecho…Yohohoho…Las mujeres son criaturas peligrosas.

—Nunca debemos subestimar lo que son capaces de hacer por obtener una habitación decente –concluía Usopp-.

—No entiendo de qué están hablando –dijo molesto Luffy frunciendo el ceño-.

—Aún eres súupeerr joven para entender este tipo de cosas, Luffy –explicó Franky-.

—Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos una habitación atendamos los pendientes –decía Nami- Y entre ellos está comprar ropa, no sobreviviré con una sola muda.

—La Isla Labyrin tiene una conformación singular, la de una flor de cuatro pétalos, por la que cada uno de sus pétalos es en realidad un laberinto circular que se conecta con el resto desde el centro principal, que es sin duda el eje de toda la isla -explicaba Nami expandiendo aquel mapa local sobre el suelo mientras el resto de sus compañeros se acercaba para apreciarlo mejor- Esta forma sólo es apreciada desde el cielo, estando dentro de ella es difícil percatarse de esto. También es posible perderse debido a que contiene callejones sin salida, por eso tenemos que estar atentos.

Dentro de la isla existen cuatro zonas como pueden ver, además del centro mismo de ésta…Siendo las zonas Cour City, Diamant City, Trèfle City y Brochet City.

—El centro es conocido por todos como Ancestra Imperia –complementaba Lynn- Es allí donde nos veremos con Law en tres horas. Mientras tanto podemos disfrutar de la isla.

El sonido de los tarros chocando repletos de alcohol y las charlas basadas en murmullos abundaba en el interior de esa amistosa taberna, donde los letreros de se busca tapizaban las paredes como si de fotos de famosos se tratasen, posiblemente haciendo alusión a los piratas que habían visitado el lugar y pasado buenos momentos allí. Pero detalles como esos no interesaban, ya que en cuanto entró aquel hombre todos guardaron silencio y sólo los de buen oído podían escuchar los susurros que corrían por todo el lugar.

—Bienvenido sea señor Trafalgar –dijo con amabilidad el hombre que atendía la barra, un sujeto alto, moreno y con un corte afro que resaltaba sus labios carnosos y rosáceos- ¿Qué desea de tomar?

—Un poco de vino –fue lo único que pidió tras sentarse frente a la barra-.

—¿Escuchaste los rumores? –decía el hombre que yacía a su derecha sosteniendo una pieza de carne-.

—¿De cuáles hablas? –preguntó su compañero, degustando un tarro de cerveza-.

—Los Piratas del Dragón de Urabara han vuelto y eso no es todo, se dice que están invitando a cualquier pirata que quiera a unírseles –exponía preocupado el hombre mirando a su compañero- No suena mala idea, pero…ese hombre está loco…

—Ya están empezando a sembrar la curiosidad y el miedo entre los piratas –pensaba Law sin despegar su mirada de su copa con vino- Ey cantinero-ya, ¿sabes algo sobre los Piratas del Dragón de Urabara?

—¿Es que acaso piensa ir tras hombres tan peligrosos como ésos, señor?

—Es sólo la curiosidad que no me deja vivir en paz –dijo con sarcasmo- He escuchado muchos rumores sobre el supuesto retorno de esos piratas, pero sinceramente creo que no es más que un engaño.

—Se dice que entre mentiras, la verdad se asoma…Muchos creen que sólo se trata de farsantes que ocupan el nombre de esos piratas para ganarse fama y temor.

—Pero probablemente otros más crean que es cierto. Bueno, no se les puede culpar, el capitán de esa embarcación fue arrojado al mar después de que se enfrentó a Gol D. Roger. Era imposible que sobreviviese.

—Todo es posible en este mundo lleno de misterios, señor Trafalgar. Especialmente con sujetos tan extraños como ellos…Aún lo recuerdo.

—¿Los conociste en persona? –cuestionó interesado Law-.

—No, sólo conocí a uno de sus miembros –mencionó tras empezar a limpiar algunos vasos- Él llegó aquí hace unos doce años y no venía completamente solo…-sonrió un poco- Traía consigo un pequeño bulto humano que colgaba de su espalda como si fuera un saco de patatas.

—¿Ha vuelto aparecer por esta isla?

—Algunos dicen haberle visto, pero bien podrían estar confundiéndole con alguien más….Baldassare es más del tipo discreto.

—Baldassare Cavalcanti…conocido como el Cuervo…-susurró Law- Sería peligroso que un sujeto como ése estuviera por aquí.

—¡Pero sí es Cyrano-chan! –exclamó un hombre hacia la entrada de la taberna, uno que reconocía muy bien el enorme felino-.

Ojos agua marina completamente delineados y encantadores…Cabello castaño y deslumbrante haciendo juego con esos pendientes de bolita de oro macizo. Sus labios yacían pintados de un carmín profundo y sus mejillas poseían chapas rosáceas.

Un collar dorado alrededor de su grueso cuello hacía juego con esas zapatillas blancas de tacón alto y las esclavas que yacían en sus dos muñecas. Un vestido lila, entallado y con un revelador corte en uve invertido finalizaba todo el atuendo de aquel individuo, quien pese a sus rasgos notoriamente masculinos se comportaba de manera femenina.

—Ah…-no hubo palabra que pudiera describir lo que estaba experimentando Law al contemplar aquella imagen que sin duda perturbaba a todos los presentes-.

—Señor Pont, es un honor tenerlo aquí –dijo el cantinero, quien era el único que no se sentía extrañado por las vestimentas del hombre-.

—Es usted muy amable. Sólo estaba de paso por aquí antes de dirigirme a mi humilde casa, pero cuando vi al pequeño de Cyrano-chan no pude contenerme.

—¿Él es Pont Lizar? –meditó Law al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba hacia aquel sujeto- Este tigre no es amistoso con todos, deduzco que conoce al dueño.

—Sólo un poco. Aunque para ese entonces Cyrano-chan era un pequeño tigresito –contaba con añoranza- Déjeme presentarme, Sir Law.

—No hay necesidad, usted tiene que ser Sir Pont Lizar, el dueño de esta isla.

—Parece ser que soy un hombre famoso.

—Cualquiera que conozca esta isla, sabe de usted –dijo con cortesía Law- ¿Cree que pueda mostrarme su isla?, soy nuevo por estos rumbos.

—Por supuesto Sir Law. Estaré gustoso de darte un recorrido por mi isla, así que por favor acompáñeme –comentaba haciendo una peculiar señal para frenar tan particular vehículo- Tome asiento y empecemos nuestro recorrido.

Un carruaje con la forma de una amistosa calabaza rosada era tirada cómodamente por aquel grupo de rechonchos bisontes donde el chofer no era más que un soldadito de guerra de tamaño humano cuyos movimientos se encontraban regidos por el cordón de cuerda que se desprendía de su espalda.

No había manera de que un hombre pudiera subirse a eso sin sentirse notablemente avergonzado, por lo que desistiendo de aquel llamativo transporte, el cirujano gozaba de la simpatía del enorme felino, quien lo llevaba sobre su lomo sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—Escuché que no viene solo Sir Law. Que goza de la compañía de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, bueno, no es de extrañarse tras su repentina alianza. Aunque no esperaba que piratas como ustedes decidieran arribar a mi isla.

—Hay que restablecer provisiones.

—Y yo que creía que habían llegado hasta aquí por el Festival de las Tres Espadas.

—¿Festival?

—Es un festival que celebramos cada diez años en esta isla. Es un evento que trae mucho público, es por eso que hay más gente de lo normal.

—El premio debe ser bastante bueno –agregó Law con la mirada puesta al frente-.

—Cada año variamos el premio, esta vez el premio es el pase de entrada a una maravillosa isla.

Algodones de azúcar, banderillas de carne y un sinfín de chucherías llevaba a cuestas aquel capitán que disfrutaba de los restaurantes y los cómodos precios. A su lado se encontraban aquellas dos mujeres que cargaban felizmente varias bolsas de papel conteniendo nuevas prendas de ropa. El resto gozaba del buen ambiente que se vivía allí. No obstante, los pasos del capitán se detuvieron ante un anuncio enorme bajo el cual yacía un hombre pequeño informando algo con un megáfono.

—¿Qué es eso del Festival de las Tres Espadas? –cuestionó Luffy al pequeño hombre, mismo que no rebasaba el metro cincuenta y estaba vestido de traje sastre verde brillante-.

—Es un concurso que sólo se celebra cada diez años en esta isla. El premio siempre es diferente y las competencias son variadas y riesgosas, por lo que sólo los más audaces participan.

—¿Y es divertido? –preguntó emocionado-.

—¡Es un evento emocionante, los piratas más fuertes participan! –dijo vehemente el patrocinador- ¿Quiere participar?

—¡Por supuesto! –increpó animoso-.

—Entonces sólo anota tu nombre aquí y estarás inscrito muchacho.

Y antes de que pudiera firmar algo siquiera, ya alguien se había tomado la molestia de alejarlo de ese puesto de inscripción.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Luffy?! –vociferó Nami a regañadientes-.

—Inscribiéndome en el Festival…Shishishishi.

—Ese festival es peligroso Luffy –le explicaba Usopp- Las pruebas miden la resistencia humana en niveles sobrenaturales, la mayoría de los equipos no llegan completos a la meta porque son comidos por las bestias de este sitio y muchos competidores traicionan a sus camaradas.

—Shishishishishi –reía el capitán con sus ojos hechos estrellas brillantes a punto de ser uno con el universo-.

—Sólo lograste que se emocionara más –decía Zoro quien ya se encontraba firmando su inscripción al festival-.

—¡Deja de firmar! –le gritaron Nami y Usopp-.

—Bien, está decidido, entraremos todos –ordenó el capitán-.

—Pero Luffy-san, la competencia sólo admite a cuatro personas por tripulación…Yohohoho…Tendrá que elegir a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Umm…Zoro ya se inscribió, y yo también lo haré, así que…¿Sanji, quieres participar?

—Lo haré sólo para demostrarle al tonto marimo que soy superior a él –decía mientras se inscribía-.

—¡Idiota, ¿a quién le llamas marimo?!¡¿Y cómo que eres superior a mí, eh?!

—Ya lo dije, marimo.

—Bien, entonces elegiré –decía Luffy moviendo su dedo índice entre la arqueóloga, la navegante, el tirador y el médico-.

—Que no me elija a mí, que no me elija a mí –rogaban en sus mentes Usopp, Nami y Chopper-.

—Lynn, ¿quieres participar? –interrogó el capitán-.

—Suena divertido –decía como si nada- Y a todo esto, ¿cuál es el premio?

—¡Menos mal! –pensaron aquellos tres, quienes sentían su pellejo a salvo-.

—Este año será algo extraordinario –decía el promotor del festival- ¡Se trata de un Ryuda!

—¡¿UN RYUDA?! –cuestionaron con exaltación todos-.

—Así es…Fue atrapado por nuestro Sir Pont Lizar hace un par de semanas después de que desovó a varias islas de aquí.

—Ey, entonces…lo que traemos con nosotros es…-decía Usopp-.

—No hay duda, parece ser que se trata de esa criatura –continuaba Chopper-.

—Pero tampoco podemos confiarnos, podría ser una mera mentira –comentó Nami-.

—¿En verdad es un Ryuda? Digo, ¿saben cómo es esa criatura en realidad? –inquiría Robin-.

—Sir Pont es un gran conocedor de los seres que habitan en el ancho mar del Nuevo Mundo. Además, se rumorea que él ha visitado esa isla llamada Nede, a la cual sólo se puede acceder usando a un Ryuda –dijo esto último en un murmullo-.

—No tiene sentido que participemos para ganar un Ryuda si ya tenemos uno nosotros –habló Franky-.

—¿En serio? –le cuestionó el pequeño hombre- Deben de haberlo atrapado hace bastante tiempo.

—¿Por qué dice eso? –preguntó Lynn-.

—Los Ryuda demoran cerca de cincuenta años en crecer a su tamaño adulto. Un Ryuda recién nacido no les servirá para llegar a la Isla Nede.

—¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!

—Es cierto –decía el hombrecito- Es por eso que hay muchos interesados en el concurso, ya que el premio es bastante exótico, el cual puede ser usado para llegar a la isla o vendido, ya que dicen que su carne es la más deliciosa del mundo.

—¡CARNE! –Luffy babeaba de tan sólo pensarlo-.

—¡NO TE LO VAS A COMER! –le gritaron sus camaradas-.

—Bueno, tenemos que ganar para obtener a ese exuberante pez –comentaba Franky-.

—¿Cuándo empezará el torneo? –interrogó Nami curiosa-.

—Esta misma noche.

Un único estanque donde no existía manera de que el agua se escapara hacia el mar. Gozando del resguardo tenaz de aquellos soldados que se hallaban en puntos estratégicos de la zona, listos para interceptar a cualquier ladrón. El tesoro que resguardaban valía eso y mucho más.

Sorprenderse no estaba de más, no sólo el tamaño de aquel ejemplar era extraordinario, sino también lo era su peculiar belleza. Sus grandes escamas brillaban hermosamente bajo los rayos de la luna, dejando ver lo que parecía completamente imposible.

—Su cuerpo…se torna invisible…-dijo Law con cierta sorpresa- Así que esto es un…Ryuda…

—¿Ya había visto uno así, Sir Law?

—Hace unas semanas atrás, se encontraba desovando en mar abierto.

—Vaya casualidad de la vida…Yo atrapé a este Ryuda después de esperar a que desovara en mar abierto hace unos días atrás, no quería atraparle con crías en su interior.

—Esa cosa es enorme, sin importar por donde se mire, se requiere algo más que fuerza bruta para atraparlo.

—Sir Trafalgar, soy un hombre muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca –objetó mostrando los músculos de sus brazos perfectamente marcados-.

—¿Qué tan seguro está que ésta es la criatura que es capaz de llegar a la Isla Nede?

—Lo suficiente Sir Law…El Ryuda es un pez raro que viene al mar del Nuevo Mundo a desovar porque dentro de los mares Eternidad y Corinto parece resultar imposible por alguna razón que desconozco.

Este pez, como puede percibir, es capaz de tornarse totalmente invisible gracias a sus escamas. Ese mecanismo de defensa del Ryuda, así como su capacidad de flotar varios metros sobre el cielo, hacen de este pez un tesoro.

—Así que puede…flotar…-dijo con estupefacción- Eso explica las cadenas que le rodean.

—No quisiera que escapara antes de que termine el festival, es por eso que he tomado mis propias medidas. Este será el premio del ganador.

—Es una completa estupidez intentar robar este pez, teniendo en cuenta que esta isla está bastante protegida, sin considerar que Pont tomará cartas en el asunto si alguien intenta ir en contra de sus normas –meditaba internamente Law- Creo que hay un concurso que ganar.

—Veo que he logrado captar su atención, Sir Law.

El sonido de esos ruidosos vehículos resoplaba con fuerza alrededor de las calles mientras todo el público lucía realmente animado, vitoreando y haciendo apuestas. Los competidores por su parte se hallaban sobre la línea de salida, bajo el arco decorado que enmarcaba en letras llamativas el nombre del festival, mismo que no demoraría demasiado en dar inicio.

Vehículos toscos que se encontraban decorados con el estandarte de su tripulación, otros más sencillos pero igualmente imponentes y veloces, acomodados en fila con sus respectivos corredores, mismos que no lucían amistosos, sino competitivos y dispuestos a hacer cualquier artimaña para obtener la victoria.

El último vehículo en llegar se hallaba revestido de pintura carmesí y un pintoresco símbolo, el de los Sombrereros de Paja, dispuestos a ganar.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15.- ¡El Festival da inicio! La Autopista Laberinto**

El suelo se abrió frente a los corredores permitiendo que aquella enorme pantalla blanca emergiera sólo para ser iluminada por el gigantesco den den mushi que empezaba a proyectar sin problema alguno la inusual pista que los corredores tenían que recorrer para llegar a la meta.

¿Quién se tomaría el tiempo para construir una autopista que tuviera una disposición tan complicada, con tramos trampa que no tenían salida? No había duda, hasta aquella autopista tenía la disposición de un laberinto clásico cuyo estilo rectangular complicaría la toma de cada tramo.

Una voz se hizo notar, robando la atención de todos de golpe…Aquel hombre, el dueño de la isla al fin había aparecido, haciendo una entrada casi triunfal sobre esa gran ave de apariencia dócil que nos hacía recordar a un apacible gorrión. Y en un breve instante todos aclamaron el nombre de aquel hombre.

—¡Gracias a todos por participar en el Festival de las Tres Espadas! El encuentro iniciará pronto, pero primero tienen que conocer las normas –decía sonriente Pont-.

Primero, si alguno de los integrantes cae fuera de su vehículo todo el equipo será inmediatamente descalificado. Segundo, no intenten crear un camino recto en la pista ya que las paredes poseen trampas que podrían sorprenderles. Tercero, los equipos podrán valerse de todas sus habilidades y poder para deshacerse de los contrincantes para disminuir la competencia. Cuarto, el límite de tiempo para completar la carrera es hasta que el sol se ponga.

Ante ustedes tienen el mapa que les servirá de guía para poder llegar a la meta sin problema alguno…Memorícenlo porque no podrán verlo más que en esto preciso momento.

—Un hombre…travestido…-La cara se le puso azul a Sanji y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda; aquella imagen despertaba un trauma dormido-.

—¿Pero cómo demonios vamos a memorizar algo como eso? –cuestionó Zoro-.

—No hay problema, romperemos las paredes y haremos un camino recto –respondía Luffy-.

—¿Qué parte de no puedes destruir las paredes, te perdiste Luffy? –le recordaba el rubio-.

—Preocupémonos más por cómo deshacernos de nuestros rivales y no caernos de aquí –comentó la castaña-.

¿Quién había provocado aquella descarga que había impactado de lleno sobre los corredores que se encontraban dos coches a lado suyo?¿Por qué razón habían sido castigados de ese modo?

—Lo siento caballeros, pero no pueden copiar el laberinto, tienen que memorizarlo o improvisar, lo que les sea más sencillo –sentenció Pont con aquella barita metálica en su mano derecha-.

—Está loco –soltó Sanji por lo bajo- Yo seré el piloto, Lynn-swan el copiloto y ustedes dos se encargarán de las molestias.

—¿Quién te nombró piloto, eh ceja rizada? –se quejó Zoro-.

—¡Yo quiero conducir también Sanji! –exclamaba Luffy-.

—Silencio, en este vehículo Lynn-swan y yo somos los más listos, ustedes aportarán el elemento de fuerza bruta.

—¡No es justo! –se quejó Luffy cruzándose de brazos-.

—Dejen de lamentarse y concéntrense, tenemos que ganar esto para llevarnos a ese monstruoso pez con nosotros y continuar nuestro viaje. Tenemos que recuperar el Thousand Sunny –dijo seriamente Sanji-.

—Lo sé –decía Luffy un poco más calmado- Terminemos con esto y continuemos nuestro viaje.

—Así es como se habla Luffy –expresó sonriente Sanji- ¿Lista mi linda copiloto, Lynn-swan? –se le escuchaba alegre-.

—Por supuesto. El diseño no es tan complicado como podría pensarse –decía con normalidad mientras le miraba de reojo- Terminando podemos concluir el interrogatorio hacia los piratas que hay aquí, uno tuvo que ver al Sunny. Además…

—¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó Zoro-.

—Siento como si no fuera casualidad el que se llevaran nuestro barco –contestó Lynn- Si me lo preguntan era más fácil destruirlo a llevárselo. Pero gracias a que se actuó rápidamente en ese momento, pudimos seguirle la pista yendo en el submarino de Law.

—Y aunque le perdimos la pista, sólo existían dos posibles vías que pudo tomar nuestro barco –decía Zoro seriamente- Esperemos que hayamos tomado la elección correcta.

—Este es el mejor sitio para esconder un barco, ya que al parecer existen otros cobertizos además del que nos topamos cuando entramos por esos túneles –aclaraba Lynn- Pero eso es algo que los chicos tendrán que averiguar.

—El Sunny no es un barco que todos sepan usar o tengan una idea al respecto –comentaba Sanji- Así que el que se lo llevo debe conocer su manejo y a la vez saber con exactitud en dónde nos encontrábamos.

—Espero que los chicos tengan suerte…-rogaba Lynn-.

—Es como si nos guiaran…Shishishishi –decía como sí nada Luffy-.

—¡EN SUS MARCADORES…3….2…1….FUERA! –gritó con todos sus pulmones Pont agitando el banderín de salida y experimentando el tremendo ruido provocado por aquellos vehículos corriendo a máxima velocidad-.

No había manera de que aquella competencia no pudiera ser vista por los visitantes de la isla, no cuando ésta se transmitía en cada una de las zonas de ésta gracias a los prácticos y confiables den den mushi que se hallaban en áreas estratégicas mostrando en vivo lo que ocurría dentro de la carrera.

Sin embargo, aquellos chicos no se encontraban ni por asomo interesados en la competencia, no por el momento y mucho menos cuando tenían en sus manos una misión importante y que debían cumplir en la brevedad posible.

El piso bajo sus pies empezó a tornarse ligeramente verduzco con esos peculiares tréboles forjados sobre el adoquín y su alrededor se encontraban numerosas viviendas de montaña hechas de madera, con base de piedra, conocidas ampliamente como chalets.

—La competencia ha dado inicio –decía Usopp corriendo a toda prisa junto a Nami y los otros-.

—Tenemos que hallar al Sunny –le dijo Nami sin despegar su mirada de los alrededores-.

—Existe una gran posibilidad de que esté en esta isla –comentó Chopper-.

—Pero no importa por dónde lo mires Nami, aquí no hay ningún muelle –comentaba Franky-.

—Recuerden lo que dijo Law-san –disertaba Brook- Él fue llevado por Pont-san a un estanque ampliamente custodiado que al parecer podría estar conectado al mar, ya que mencionó que en años pasados era usado como una segunda puerta de acceso a la isla.

—El problema será entrar allí, ya que al estar el Ryuda allí la seguridad debe ser bastante buena –agregaba Robin- Pero preocupémonos primero por hallar la entrada a ese sitio.

—Lo mejor será confiar plenamente en el olfato de Cyrano, ya que él llegó hasta allí –les decía Nami-.

—Lo dices fácil, pero Cyrano se nos adelantó bastante –Usopp trataba de hallar al escurridizo animal-.

—Iba a nuestro propio ritmo hasta que algo le llamó la atención, por eso aceleró –agregaba Chopper-.

—Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a Luffy y los otros –se preguntaba el tirador- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta competencia.

El frío viento golpeándoles el rostro era el menor de los pormenores, especialmente cuando se conducía aquel vehículo a una velocidad tal que por instantes se sentían despegar de la angosta autopista que daba cavidad únicamente a tres coches a la vez.

El manejo del coche ya proporcionaba un problema, la siguiente complicación provenía de la autopista misma que al contar con una cuadrada simetría el doblar cada esquina era sin duda un tremendo embrollo en donde la velocidad era un factor de riesgo. Pero pese a ello, existían los que con ingenio lograban sobrellevar el problema y continuar adelante, otros más optaron por el quebrantamiento de una de las normas, llevándose sin duda alguna una sorpresa desagradable.

¿Para qué perder el tiempo usando fuego cuando se podía emplear la ardiente lava para crear una columna a enorme presión desde las entrañas que daban vida a las gruesas paredes de la autopista laberinto?

En un simple parpadeo aquel pequeño vehículo fue conducido hasta el cielo sólo para ser completamente hecho cenizas por el poder destructivo de la lava.

—¡Maldición, eso es algo exagerado! –gritó Sanji- Si cometemos una estupidez como ésa quedaremos hechos cenizas volcánicas.

—Deberíamos intentarlo, se ve que es muy divertido –dijo Luffy entusiasta-.

—Será divertido hasta el momento en que nuestro coche se haga polvo y nos toque el turno de asarnos como pollos –agregó Lynn-.

—¿No puedes ir más rápido ceja rizada? –le cuestionó Zoro-.

—¡¿Quieres que nos matemos o qué?! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conducir en esta autopista? Un error y podríamos salir disparados, además, vamos muy bien.

—Pero somos los últimos –se quejó Luffy-.

—Que no se te olvide que tenemos que ganar, cocinero pervertido.

—No tiene caso que nos apresuremos demasiado. La mayoría de nuestros competidores tienen más fuerza bruta que cerebro, por lo que se precipitarán y terminarán perdiendo.

—Además…¿no notan que estamos yéndonos de lado? –cuestionaba Lynn-.

—Me siento ligeramente inclinado –decía Zoro-.

—¡¿LA AUTOPISTA SE ESTÁ INCLINANDO?!

—¡Así es! La Autopista Laberinto es capaz de inclinarse varios grados hacia la izquierda, derecha, arriba y abajo –aclaraba Pont desde lo alto observándolo todo con ojo de detalle- A partir de este momento la autopista empezará a moverse constantemente para tirar al mayor número de corredores al mar.

¿Mar, dónde se encontraba éste? No estaba muy claro ahora, pero en el instante en que sintieron que la tierra misma vibró, todo comenzaba a tener un escalofriante sentido.

Gruesas columnas hechas de pesado y robusto metal emergían con celeridad desde el suelo mismo, trayendo con su advenimiento la salada y abundante agua que empezaba a inundarlo todo rápidamente, siendo contenida ávidamente por las barreras metálicas que empezaban a aparecer alrededor de la ciudad y que la bordeaban junto con las formaciones rocosas que se divisaban más al horizonte.

¿Quién habría tenido la loca idea de construir algo como eso?¿Qué diversión podían hallar en estar cambiando constantemente el grado de inclinación de la autopista?¿Cómo es que existían personas que arriesgaban su vida en una competencia donde muchas veces el premio no lo valía? Quizás sólo era cuestión de orgullo y prestigio.

¿Y los reyes marinos? Ellos ya se encontraban nadando dentro del agua que había logrado filtrarse, saltando peligrosamente hacia la autopista, devorando tramos de la misma y alguno que otro coche que no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para poder escapar.

—¡¿TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO?! –increparon la tripulación mugiwara a Pont-.

—¡Sólo los hombres de verdad, valientes y orgullosos pueden dominar la Autopista Laberinto!

—Casi nos traga un rey marino si no fuera porque metiste velocidad –decía Zoro con sus espadas desvainadas-.

—El hombrecito tenía razón, ¡este festival es lo mejor!

—Luffy, cualquier actividad que ponga en extremo peligro nuestras vidas es divertido para ti –dijo Sanji tranquilamente aunque estaba más que alterado por las circunstancias-.

—Los reyes marinos no son nuestra única preocupación…chicos…-mencionó Lynn-.

—_Así que siguen todavía en la carrera –vociferó aquel hombre tosco, completamente calvo y cuyo tono oscuro de piel resaltaba el enorme número de tatuajes que poseía su cuerpo- Lamentablemente aquí mismo terminará todo para ustedes._

No eran sólo palabras emitidas por aquel hombre, las acciones estaban siendo vividas en ese preciso momento. El acompañante de aquel pirata iba completamente armado hasta los dientes…El olor de las balas recién quemadas contaminaba el ambiente y los castillos simplemente impactaban contra el suelo. El hombre de goma las había despejado y causado complicaciones en los contrincantes, quienes tuvieron que apartarse repentinamente ante la amable devolución de sus ataques.

No tuvieron tiempo de meditar en el contraataque, lo único que pudieron observar era aquel monstruoso puño impactándoles de lleno, haciendo añicos su vehículo y arrojándolos en un estado de inconsciencia hacia aquel mini mar que se postraba bajo la autopista.

Aquello había sido un método excelente para deshacerse del enemigo, pero una idea poco inteligente para conservar la poca estabilidad que poseía la autopista, aquella sección faltante simplemente estaba empezando agrietar todo el segmento posterior y llevando a varios corredores a un fin poco deseado.

—¡Imbécil, te dije que usarás un ataque menos destructivo que ése! –le gritaba Sanji mientras descuidaba el camino-.

—Pero así logramos deshacernos de varios competidores –se defendió Luffy- Ahora tenemos más oportunidad de ganar.

—Yo sólo me alegro de que la autopista haya vuelto a la normalidad –suspiraba Sanji- Por poco y caemos para ser devorados.

—Tampoco es como si estuviéramos muy seguros –decía Zoro quien se encontraba de pie sobre su asiento portando sus espadas- ¡ROKUDOU NO TSUJI!

Sobre la autopista descendían los pedazos del rey marino que recién había sido cortado en seis enormes trozos por la espada del espadachín, logrando salvar a su equipo de un golpe inminente que terminaría en su descalificación. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban a parar allí. Frente a ellos el peligro también se encontraba, pero alguien habría de encargarse de solventarlo.

La velocidad había sido un elemento clave para tomar por sorpresa a los enemigos, quienes simplemente se percataron de su presencia cuando fue demasiado tarde. Un golpe propiciado en el abdomen, uno más directo a la cara y otros dos justo sobre la cabeza, no sólo eliminaron la amenaza, sino también detuvieron abruptamente el avance de aquellos conductores. Los cuerpos del piloto y copiloto se encontraban sumidos en el interior de la autopista, frenando abruptamente el coche, que continuaba moviendo sus ruedas a enorme velocidad.

El obstáculo fue fácilmente esquivado y la carrera continuó.

—Así que ésa es la razón por la que usas esa guadaña…-decía Sanji con una mirada ensombrecida-.

—De un tiempo para acá he tenido una duda…¿qué clase de entrenamiento te dieron? –le cuestionaba Zoro con la mirada puesta en aquellos piratas que habían gozado de mala suerte-.

—Ah…Creo que se me pasó…un poco la mano…-se disculpaba Lynn- Pero siguen vivos, así que no hay problema –sonrió con cierto nerviosismo-.

—Mejor no hacerla enojar –dijeron al unísono aquellos tres chicos-.

—Eso que hiciste fue Soru, ¿no es así Lynn-swan? –cuestionó el cocinero mientras evadía los obstáculos presentes, consistentes principalmente en vestigios de aquellos carros que por adelantarse perecieron mucho más rápido ante los caprichos de esa extraña autopista-.

—Hmm…Sí…Aunque en realidad sólo sé usar dos estilos del Rokushiki…El Rankyaku y el Soru…El resto no los aprendí porque mi maestro así no lo quiso, dijo que para eso estaba el Haki –decía Lynn un tanto pensativa-.

—Tu maestro debe de ser alguien bastante fuerte –comentó Zoro-.

—No he sido su única alumna, ha entrenado a otros en el Rokushiki…Y sólo algunos han completado todo el Rokushiki –decía Lynn- Conocí a uno, estaba completamente loco.

—Bien, ya llevamos más de la mitad de la autopista recorrida…Amanecerá aproximadamente en dos horas, así que metamos un poco de velocidad –dijo sonriente Sanji presionando el acelerador y se concentraba- Lynn, ¿hacia dónde?

—Hacia la izquierda y sigue así por unos ochenta metros antes de subir.

¿Pero es que acaso aquella autopista no paraba de dar sorpresas?¿A quién se le había ocurrido la idea de crear tan aplicación en una simple carretera?¿Cómo podían saber el momento exacto en que las paredes de ese laberinto se tornarían tan angostas que no permitirían que ningún vehículo pudiera transitar?

Las calles se ensanchaban vertiginosamente dejando que los autos se condensaran en un único punto y repentinamente se cerraban sobre sí mismas, aplanando lo que fuera que quedara entre sus paredes. Era ahora cuestión de suerte y de reaccionar rápidamente.

Pero la locura no frenaría allí, no cuando se tenía un mundo de posibilidades con las cuales maniobrar. Quién podría imaginarse que podrían encontrar la manera de hacer girar tan vertiginosamente aquella autopista considerando su tamaño para convertirla en un trompo giratorio con un eje horizontal. Quedaba más que claro que ignoraban totalmente la seguridad e integridad física de los participantes.

Algunos vehículos caían hacia la boca de los reyes marinos, otros más salían volando y otros cuantos se las habían arreglado para permanecer dentro de la autopista y con todos sus integrantes abordo.

Y una vez más la autopista volvió a tener calma, permitiéndole a los súper vivientes continuar con el festival, claro, ahora más ofuscados que nunca, esperando el momento en que alguna otra insensatez se hiciera presente.

—¡¿Quién demonios pensó en el diseño de esta cosa?! –cuestionaba iracundo Sanji quien en uno de sus momentos de arranque habría de romper lo único que permitía conducir su vehículo-.

—¡¿Has…rotó…el volante?! –le gritaron sus compañeros-.

¿En qué instante se metieron en aquel callejón compuesto de un número descomunal de escaleras descendentes que coincidían a su término en un único punto?¿Por qué razón podía sentirse una ligera brisa en aquella zona tan baja?

Tras bajar por tantas escaleras al fin podían contemplar aquella pequeña laguna cristalina y que contenía pequeños peces coloridos que saltaban ocasionalmente hacia el exterior, como si quisieran alcanzar el cielo mismo.

—¿A qué hemos venido aquí Nami? –le cuestionó Usopp que trataba de recuperar su aliento-.

—Cuando nos acercamos a este sitio sentí un poco de viento. Este sitio está rodeado por altas montañas, sólo a alturas bastantes grandes podríamos sentir una cantidad apreciable de viento. No obstante, la ciudad se haya en subnivel, así que es poco probable sentir la brisa marina circundante.

Sin embargo, aquí es posible sentirla y eso podría deberse a una sola cosa….Una cueva que conecta esta zona hacia el mar…-explicaba Nami-.

—Pero no veo ninguna cueva por aquí…Aunque yo no tengo ojos…Yohohoho…

—Podría estar, sólo que no la vemos a simple vista –decía Robin, quien empezaba a moverse sin despegar su mano de la pared-.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Robin? –le cuestionó Chopper-.

—Posiblemente la cueva se halle cubierta, es decir, que alguien se haya tomado la molestia de ocultarla.

—Podríamos simplemente volar todo el sitio –sugirió Franky-.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Franky –le regañó Nami-.

—Aquí hay algo –dijo Robin, quien al fin se detuvo- Puede sentirse un ligero viento emergiendo de esta parte…

No hubo siquiera que decir palabra alguna, aquella explosión provocada por el disparo de Franky había derrumbado casi por completo la pared que estaba frente a ellos. Ahora podían apreciarlo claramente, aquella entrada que les conduciría hacia lo desconocido.

—Bien, sí había una cueva allí. Ahora viene la parte divertida –decía Usopp con desanimo, porque él había sido el afortunado que entraría a examinar el destino final de la cueva en compañía de Brook-.

—Siento un escalofrío en toda la piel, Usopp-san.

—Pero tú no tienes piel.

—Yohohoho.

—No sé cómo es que Nami siempre logra que hagamos cosas peligrosas como éstas –se quejaba Usopp mientras avanzaba en compañía de Brook, iluminándose con aquel farolillo-.

—Parece que la hipótesis de Nami-san no estaba equivocada –agregó Brook-.

—¿Por qué lo dices Brook?

—Mire más adelante Usopp-san…-señaló el esqueleto-.

—Pero si es el mar…-decía Usopp aproximándose hasta el final del túnel a la vez que el olor de la sal y el agua llegaba hasta sus ventanas olfativas-.

Las violentas olas del mar chocaban constantemente contra la roca que delimitaba el agua y la tierra, como si quisieran invadir aquella segura zona y ahogarla por completo. Lo sorprendente no era que aquel avistamiento era solamente una fracción pequeña del mar que se filtraba desde una entrada mayor que sin duda conducía al mar abierto, sino lo que se encontraba encallado en esa gran laguna.

—¡EL THOUSAND SUNNY! –exclamaron con incredulidad ambos-.

—_Demoraron bastante tiempo en llegar hasta acá, incluso pensé que no lograrían encontrar su barco…_

—¡Pero si…eres…!

¿A dónde se habían ido el resto de los competidores tan repentinamente si aquella autopista ya no se encontraba experimentando ningún cambio repentino?¿Por qué aunque la meta se hallaba tan cerca no sentían una plena confianza en llegar? Quizás porque aquellos autos que se les habían adelantado se hallaban hechos añicos, no por los caprichos de la autopista, sino por algo más, algo ajeno que poseía una gran fuerza, al menos la suficiente para partir en dos los vehículos de acero que hasta hace unos minutos atrás corrían endemoniadamente por obtener la victoria.

Aunque pisar los frenos podría haber sido una buena idea para examinar un poco las cosas, no era una idea que fuera del agrado del capitán y ante sus órdenes continuaron avanzando. Pero pronto, descubrirían que era lo que había originado aquella baja masiva.

Rápida era decir poco, destructiva era ser modesto en la descripción y de origen desconocido, era posiblemente lo más acertado. Habían logrado evadir apuradamente los embistes que ante sus ojos eran invisibles, pero que poseían la consistencia suficiente para aniquilar el piso de concreto que les sostenía. Ante aquella calle repleta de enormes agujeros era poco lo que podían hacer para continuar avanzando.

—¿Pero qué ha sido eso…? –preguntaba Sanji conduciendo con el tronco mocho en que se había convertido el volante-.

—No creo que queramos comprobarlo –decía Lynn quien podía sentir la velocidad a la que iban con sólo sentir que el carro mismo podría salir despegado en cualquier momento-.

—¡Esto es aún más genial! Sin duda fue una grandiosa idea habernos metido a este festival –gritaba Luffy-.

—No es el momento para gritar de la emoción, Luffy –dijo Zoro- Algo se halla acechándonos y está lanzándonos estos ataques para aniquilarlos de una simple estocada.

—¡Este festival es una completa locura! Le patearé el trasero a ese travestido cuando lo vea –mascullaba furioso Sanji-.

—¡GEAR SECANDO…BUSOUSHOKU HAKI!

¿Contra qué había lanzado aquel tremendo golpe, que además de rápido poseía un enorme poder destructivo?¿Qué es lo que había logrado ver que el resto de su tripulación?¿Cómo es que aquello no había terminado allí y se había transformado ahora en un mar de puñetazos que apuradamente podían percibirse mientras la presión del ataque hacia retroceder el vehículo en el que se transportaban?

El polvo hizo su aparición mientras la autopista sencillamente terminaba de ser aniquilada, ¿es que acaso no le importaba al capitán? Tal vez porque tenía un plan bajo la manga, uno que sin duda provocaría el sobresalto de sus amigos.

La mitad de su cuerpo se había aferrado a una parte del vehículo mientras únicamente una mano continuaba defendiéndose de los ataques; la otra se había aferrado fuertemente en la esquina más cercana que poseía aquel tramo de carretera que permanecía intacto, detrás de lo que les estaba atacando.

Un jalón brusco, una maniobra arriesgada, un movimiento que semejaba con facilidad al producido por un columpio fue efectuado por el capitán, quien simplemente sonreía y no estaba totalmente seguro si aquel transporte soportaría el impacto desde tal altura.

Pero en ese entonces se percataron que la suerte no estaba de su lado, las llantas de su vehículo se habían ponchado totalmente y ahora no había manera de que pudieran continuar avanzando.

—¡LUFFY ERES UN IDIOTA! –le gritoneó Sanji que deseaba golpear al capitán que simplemente se encontraba reajustando su elástico cuerpo-.

—Casi nos hace añicos ese sujeto –decía Luffy ajustándose el sombrero-.

—Te está ignorando totalmente Sanji –dijo Lynn-.

—¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si nuestra Lynn-swan hubiera sufrido algún daño?! –le clamó Sanji-.

—No hay tiempo para estas discusiones –decía Zoro, quien tenía su mirada posada hacia el camino que habían dejado tras de sí- Ese sujeto ya está aquí.

Pantalones negros y de vestir, zapatos perfectamente lustrados de tono similar, una gabardina lo suficientemente larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que hacía palidecer el tono oscuro de la noche carente de estrellas y una camisa de mangas largas de tono vino que sobresalía dentro de aquel conjunto.

Era alto pero de espalda ancha, su piel blanquecina como las bolas de algodón y su cabello era de un tono azul platinado. Éste se hallaba sujeto en una modesta cola de caballo alta mientras su flequillo se hallaba separado en dos, acomodadas ambas partes alrededor de su rostro, despejándole por completo la frente.

El color dorado de sus ojos, era intenso y al mismo tiempo frío, mostrando las emociones suficientes para hacerle entender a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino que no le molestase.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Seguramente se han preguntado, ¿a dónde demonios se metió la autora y por qué no ha actualizado prácticamente en un mes? Y sí, soy mujer por si algunos todavía no cachan que soy chica XD (Yo sé que mi seudónimo no dice nada, tampoco mi extensa y magnífica descripción de mi persona XD), pero bueno, ya lo saben -3- Y la razón de mi ausencia, pues es que soy una autora bipolar y gusto de hacer sufrir a mis lectores ( ? ) Jajaja Nah, para nada, sólo me gusta dejarlos con la tensión de la historia XD Sólo estoy pasando por la etapa usual de cualquier escritor que publica en dos páginas! Así que veré si permanezco aquí o no porque al menos aquí parece que no son muy fiados de este tipo de historias, es decir fanfics de OnePiece a la OnePiece e.e/ o es mi mala suerte, ya no sé ( ? ). En fin, si pasa eso, les avisaré...Gracias por los que me leen y los que se han animado a comentar, se agradece enormemente :3**

**Capítulo 16.- Las identidades al descubierto**

El silencio entre ambas partes habría de extinguirse rápidamente, cayendo en una zona delicada en la que el roce más pequeño podría despertar una lucha encarnizada entre ambas partes.

—¿Quién demonios eres y por qué nos estabas atacando? –interrogó Zoro con una mirada intimidante-.

—_No son mi objetivo de ataque, sólo pasaron en un mal momento –dijo ese hombre mirando penetrantemente a Zoro- Suponía que la competencia era mucho más importante que entablar pelea contra alguien que apenas acaban de conocer._

—Luffy, tenemos que terminar esto, el sol ya está empezando a salir –informaba Lynn quien no despegaba su mirada de aquel hombre-.

—Lynn-swan tiene mucha razón, aunque estamos bastante alejados de la meta –decía Sanji mientras pensaba el modo de llegar hasta allá- Hasta la elasticidad de Luffy tiene límites.

—_Eso es algo que se puede arreglar sin problema alguno._

Las sutilezas y amabilidades no formaban parte de aquella isla, y aunque existieran quejas no servía de nada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora sólo podían escuchar los fuertes gritos retumbándoles en su aturdida cabeza. Les vitoreaban, les ofrecían palabras que iban desde el asombro hasta la felicitación. Habían ganado y ni siquiera supieron en qué momento cruzaron la meta final y se llevaron consigo el listón de premiación.

Las palabras del alegre dueño de la isla no se hicieron esperar, no obstante, eso era algo insignificante para los actuales campeones que nunca antes se sintieron tan felices de estar en tierra firme como en ese momento. El corazón prácticamente se les salía del pecho mientras analizaban que habían sido lanzados a más de cinco kilómetros de distancia en un tiempo récord que le produciría un infarto a cualquiera que fuera débil soportando la adrenalina en exceso en sus venas.

—¡¿C-Cómo…demonios pasó?! –exclamó Sanji-.

—Todo pasó demasiado…rápido…Aquel hombre nos lanzó…¿pero con qué? Todo fue en un instante –se decía a sí mismo Zoro-.

—¡Felicidades, han ganado el Festival de las Tres Espadas, equipo Mugiwara! –les felicitaba Pont llevando consigo un ramo de rosas y una llave-.

—Sentí que el alma se me salía del cuerpo –decía Lynn poniéndose de pie junto a los chicos-.

—Pero ganamos, es lo importante –mencionó Sanji tras sacar un cigarrillo-.

—Han estado de maravilla. Todos se han emocionado ante el magnífico desempeño que han mostrado –dijo alegremente Pont-.

—¡Aléjate de mí okama! –le gritó vehemente Sanji, posándose detrás de Lynn- Además, ¡¿a quién demonios se le ocurrieron ese tipo de improvisaciones en la pista?! ¡Estás demente viejo pervertido!

—¿Quién era ese hombre que apareció destruyendo la pista? –cuestionó Zoro-.

—Un viejo amigo mío –sonrió Pont- Baldassare Cavalcanti.

En ese preciso momento todas las miradas se depositaron en la chica, la única que le conocía de todos ellos, como buscando su aprobación.

—Es cierto, él es Baldassare, pero no me explico qué es lo que hace aquí –y nuevamente toda la atención se posó en el Okama-.

—Parece ser que vino por asuntos importantes y delicados a la isla, aunque no vino completamente solo.

Unas cuantas carcajadas, el rozamiento de algunos tarros llenos de delicioso licor y grandes sonrisas predispuestas en los rostros de aquellos chicos, era lo único que alegraba y daba color dentro de aquella húmeda y desolada cueva.

—¿Pero cómo fue que nos encontraron? –le cuestionó Nami a aquel hombre leyenda, conocidos por todos como el rey oscuro-.

—Eso fue gracias a que el que nos involucró en todo esto posee la vivre card de su nuevo miembro de tripulación –dijo sonriente el hombre-.

—Cuando lo vimos entrando al bar, pensamos que se armaría un completo lío –comentó Shakky- Pero quién diría que Baldassare iría a buscarnos por otro asunto.

—Hasta Jinbe-san fue arrastrado en todo esto…Yohohoho.

—Pero no entiendo por qué robar el Thousand Sunny, ¿cuál era el propósito a todo esto? –interrogó Franky-.

—Dirigirlos a esta isla –contestaba el gyojin-.

—Era más simple si no lo hubieran dicho –dijo suspirando Usopp-.

—Las cosas fáciles no son del agrado de Baldassare –continuaba con la charla Rayleigh- Y él fue el de la idea de robar su barco y hacerles venir para acá. Dijo que si eran lo suficientemente listos para deducir la ruta más conveniente que habría de tomar alguien que hurtase su barco, terminarían encontrando su navío.

—Debo de admitir que estaba en completo desacuerdo con él, pero dadas las circunstancias no tuve más remedio que aceptar –comentó Jinbe-.

—Además, fueron guiados aquí por una simple razón, obtener una de las piezas para poder acceder a Nede –sentenció Rayleigh-.

—…El Ryuda…-comentó Robin casi de inmediato-.

—Sin ese pez será imposible llegar aunque posean ambos mapas –decía Rayleigh- Baldassare se enteró del premio de este festival antes que nadie y tomó cartas en el asunto. Es algo que me cuesta creer de él, no es alguien amable y mucho menos debería estar en posición de ayudarnos.

—¿Por qué lo menciona Rayleigh-san? –cuestionó Brook-.

—Porque él fue un ex miembro de los Piratas de Urabara. Y se hizo de una mala reputación –comentaba Rayleigh evocando viejos recuerdos- Nosotros nos enfrentamos a él y su capitán hace mucho tiempo, justamente en el Nuevo Mundo.

—Increíble –decía Chopper animadamente- ¿Eran fuertes?

—Lo suficiente para entretenernos a Roger y a mí –sonrió el rey negro- Pero sinceramente no estaba esperando que ellos estuvieran vivos aún y peor, que quisieran volver a hacer de los mares un verdadero caos.

—¿Entonces ese tal Baldassare sabe dónde ha sido toda aquella gente que ha sido secuestrada…no es así? –cuestionó Nami secamente y con una mirada llena de enfado-.

—Nami, comprendo cómo te sientes, no eres la única víctima en todo esto…Boa Hanhock también está viviendo lo que tú. Sus hermanas fueron secuestradas de igual modo.

—Parece que dentro de esa desaparición de personas, poseen un determinado patrón, es decir…quieren atraer a ciertos tipos de personas –ilustraba Robin-.

—Ése es el modo de actuar de ese hombre. No arma tanto escándalo para nada y tampoco lo hace sin sentido –indicaba Rayleigh-.

—De modo en que han venido a darnos una ayuda, ¿no es así? –interrogó Usopp-.

—Puede ser visto de esa forma –dijo Jinbe sonriente- Tampoco es como si formar una alianza con Trafalgar mantuviera su perfil bajo, pero ése es un tema aparte.

—Luffy que malinterpreta el término de "alianza", él sigue pensando que es un acuerdo de amistad –decía Usopp-.

—Monkey-chan es un chico muy ingenuo –comentaba Shakky- Pero la ayuda nunca le estará de más.

—Esperaremos a que lleguen acá y les hablaremos un poco sobre ellos –expresó serio Rayleigh-.

Aquélla noche se encontraba llena de sorpresas y obtener la victoria de aquél evento sólo era el inicio de todo.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –cuestionó Luffy a Baldassare, quien simplemente avanzaba delante de ellos sin hablar-.

—¿Él es siempre así? –le cuestionó Sanji a Lynn en tono bajo-.

—Creía que sería más difícil arrebatarles su barco, pero fue mucho más simple de lo que pensé –habló al fin Baldassare-.

—¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron los tres-.

—¿Por qué robaste nuestro barco? –cuestionó Sanji-.

—Por mero aburrimiento –contestó sin siquiera mirarles- De igual modo, a este punto tus subordinados ya deben de haberlo encontrado.

—¿Qué es lo que estás pensando Baldassare? –interrogó Lynn, quien ya se encontraba al lado de él-.

—Eso mismo podría preguntarte a ti –respondió en tono plano mientras continuaba avanzando-.

—Nada en él ha cambiado…-meditó Lynn-.

Los rostros de aquellos chicos no podrían estar más llenos de sorpresa, simplemente no creían el hecho de haber recuperado su barco y al mismo tiempo de reencontrarse con viejos amigos que habían quedado atrás hace unos meses. Sin embargo, los reencuentros siempre son agradables sin importar las circunstancias.

—¡Jinbe, Rayleigh! –gritó con emoción Luffy quien simplemente se apresuró para saludarles y abrazarles-.

—Luffy-kun –expresó sonriente el gyojin-.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar Luffy-kun –decía Rayleigh con cierta nostalgia-.

—Hasta la hermosa Shakky-swan está aquí –expresaba Sanji tomando la mano de la chica-.

—Es bueno ver que están muy bien –miró a todos con una gran sonrisa-.

—Así que él es el legendario Rey Negro –una sonrisa creciente se colocó en los labios de la castaña mientras sus ojos se llenaban de emoción- Me siento afortunada.

—De modo que tú eres la nueva integrante de la tripulación de Monkey-chan –la observaba Shakky-.

—Así es, gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Lynn –se presentó con cierta pena-.

—Gusto en conocerte –comentó Rayleigh-.

—Estoy frente a una leyenda, esto es muy emocionante –indicaba la chica alegremente-.

—No creo que sea para tanto jovencita –indicó sonriente el aludido- Además, Baldassare tampoco es un personaje para ignorar –se cruzó de brazos, intercambiando miradas con aquel hombre-.

—Así que él es Baldassare, da más miedo en persona –dijo Chopper casi en un susurro-.

—Ni que lo digas Chopper –musitó Usopp-.

—Tú debes de saber dónde tienen a todas las personas que han sido secuestradas por tus ex compañeros, ¿no es así? –irrumpió Nami- Así que contesta, ¿dónde están?

—Nami-san…-decía Sanji- ¡Eres tan valiente!

—No estoy en obligación de contestar tus cuestionamientos –manifestó inmutable-.

—Hay personas importantes que necesitamos rescatar –decía Luffy, mirándole fijamente- Pero parece que no quieres decirnos nada por las buenas.

—Luffy-kun, tranquilízate, no tiene caso que inicies una pelea con él en este momento –sugería Jinbe-.

—¡Pero Jinbe…! –se quejaba Luffy-.

—El único consuelo que tienen es que se encuentran con vida –comentó Baldassare-.

—¿Cómo puedes saber algo como eso, eh? –le cuestionó Nami con un tono de enfado-.

—Porque es el único modo de atraerles a donde él quiere –informaba Baldassare- Por alguna razón parece querer llamar la atención de varios piratas.

—Siendo un ex miembro de aquella tripulación deberías saber qué es lo que tiene pensado ese hombre –cuestionó Sanji-.

—Al parecer tienen un concepto erróneo hacia mí y esos piratas. Yo no tenía el interés hacia lo que fueran a realizar, nunca me importó y tampoco es un asunto que me intrigue ahora. Simplemente trabajaba para él cuando me encontraba aburrido –contestó sin miramiento alguno- Pero es claro que si él decidiera esconder algo, sería en el territorio que él domina.

—La Isla Nede –agregaba Rayleigh, posicionándose frente a aquel hombre- Todavía recuerdo nuestro último encuentro, Baldassare…Han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos por última vez.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde ese entonces.

—No pensé que entre ellas fuera tomar a esta chica como tu alumna –dijo tras mirar a Lynn quien sólo se mantenía atenta a la charla-.

—¿Así que el maestro…del que hablabas era él…Lynn-swan? –preguntó con sorpresa Sanji quien miraba a la chica extrañado, algo que compartía con sus camaradas-.

—Sí…Él fue mi maestro por varios años…-dijo mirando de reojo a Baldassare- Él ha entrenado a otros más.

—Pensar que tú lograste derrotar a uno de mis mejores alumnos –Baldassare veía penetrantemente a Luffy- Rob Lucci.

—Aquel nombre evocaba amargos y no muy gratos recuerdos, duras batallas, momentos difíciles y llenos de tensión, donde estuvieron a punto de perder a una buena amiga para siempre.

—¡¿QUÉ…?! –exclamaron al unísono aquella tripulación que había sido tomada por sorpresa-.

—¿Así que tú fuiste…quien entrenó a ese sujeto? –soltó Usopp por inercia- Ese hombre estaba demente y era muy peligroso.

—Tuvimos muchos problemas para derrotarlo a él y al resto del CP9 –comentó Sanji-.

—Sin duda entrenaste a una máquina para matar –decía Robin-.

—Desde el primer día que lo vi, supe que llegaría lejos. Aunque parece ser que encontró a alguien que le superó en tenacidad más que en fuerza misma. Y ese fuiste tú, Monkey D. Luffy.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas con nosotros? –preguntó Luffy frunciendo el ceño y preparándose para cualquier inconveniente que pudiera surgir con aquel hombre-.

—Nada en particular, así que no es necesario que tenses tanto tu cuerpo –dijo como si nada Baldassare- Yo no soy el problema aquí.

—Si no los Piratas del Dragón de Urabara –continuaba Jinbe-.

—Es más simple si lo ven por ustedes mismos –explicaba Rayleigh mientras Shakky les entregaba aquellas hojas amarillentas que en algún momento fueron carteles de se busca-.

Al fin conocían los rostros de sus enemigos, de aquéllos que sabían perfectamente sobre ellos y su pasado, aquéllos que empezaban a causar el caos, levantar revuelo y el miedo.

—Sé que estás asombrados por sus recompensas, pero…realmente se hicieron merecedores de ellas –comentaba Rayleigh-.

—La tuya era bastante buena, Baldassare –comentó Lynn sin pena alguna- 420, 000, 000 berries.

—La mayoría de estas recompensas son bastante altas, Luffy –decía Usopp examinando los carteles-.

—Parece que realmente eran fuertes –soltó el capitán con una sonrisa que iba en aumento-.

—La fuerza no les dio ese precio a sus cabezas –dijo Shakky- Sino más bien su crueldad…Ellos fueron reconocidos por ello…Y por conquistar la Isla de Nede…Ellos han sido los únicos piratas que han conseguido llegar allí.

—Nos enfrentamos a ellos cerca de la Isla de Kandara, por lo que no fue necesario ir por ellas hasta esa zona –especificó Rayleigh-.

—¿Isla Kandara?...Umm….¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? –cuestionaba Luffy tratando inútilmente de recordarlo-.

—Fue el nombre de la isla que mencionó ese chico llamado Zeru –dijo Franky- Recuerda que dijo que nos dirigiéramos a esa isla y que allá sabríamos el por qué.

—Al parecer alguien más se está encargando de guiarlos al lugar indicado –decía Baldassare observando a los chicos-.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene esa isla? –cuestionó Brook-.

—Un sitio que no deberían considerar para vacacionar…Es una de las islas que estuvo en el poder de todos ellos. Seguramente ya la recuperaron, así que debe estar bajo su custodia ahora –contestó Baldassare-.

—Nos conducían a la boca del lobo –dijo Zoro-.

—Bien podría haberse tratado de un nuevo aliado de aquellos piratas –comentaba Jinbe- Porque han estado reclutando gente.

—…Sable D. Damon…El Barón Rojo…-fueron las palabras que emergieron de los labios del capitán- Lo derrotaré.

—Veremos si tus palabras se transforman en hechos –comentó Baldassare-.

—No permitiré que continúe haciendo lo que quiera –encaró Luffy-.

—De modo que éste es tu nuevo capitán, Lynn. No parece tan competente como el anterior, pero tus motivos habrás tenido para unirte a su tripulación. Pero haciendo eso a un lado, tú y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar.

—¿De qué asuntos hablas? –le cuestionó confundida Lynn-.

—Sobre las decadencias que sigo contemplando en tu estilo de pelea –dijo sin siquiera mirarla a ver- Parece que sigues sin entender el fin de todo el entrenamiento que te di.

—No es eso…Yo no tengo esas intenciones cuando peleo…

—Por una mentalidad como ésa es por la que me pregunto cómo es que continúas viva hasta ahora –expresó secamente mientras se marchaba de allí con sus manos en sus bolsillos- Parece ser que tengo que volver a entrenarte para que recuerdes viejas cosas.

—No has cambiado en todo este tiempo, Baldassare –irrumpió Pont quien apenas se encontraba cruzando aquel túnel-.

—Y tú continúas divirtiéndote con concursos un tanto absurdos –expresó como despedida-.

—Lynn –Pont sólo vio a la chica seguir los pasos de Baldassare-.

—Ese sujeto no me agrada –ofrecía su punto de vista Chopper- Da miedo.

—Es bastante desagradable…además, tiene una actitud bastante pedante –añadía Nami-.

—Me preocupa Lynn-swan, que ande sola con ese peligroso hombre –Sanji terminó su cigarrillo, más que listo para irse de allí e ir tras la castaña- Será mejor que vaya por ella.

—Es aconsejable que no haga algo como eso, Sir Sanji –agregó Pont- Lynn sabe cómo tratar con Baldassare…Aunque no lo parezca, esos dos se llevan a su propio modo y han aprendido a convivir de alguna forma.

—De igual modo eso no nos hace sentirnos tranquilos…Yohohoho…Pont-san.

—Ya que esta noche contamos con presencias tan célebres les invitaré a mi humilde hogar para celebrar su victoria chicos.

Sobre esa larga mesa yacían servidos un gran número de manjares, listos para ser degustados por los invitados que recién empezaban a llegar. Sus pisadas resonaban por la tradicional casa, y sus sombras se apreciaban a través de las puertas de papel. Pronto daría inicio una grandiosa fiesta.

Y rápidamente los lugares fueron llenándose con hombre de todas las tallas, de los aspectos más macabros hasta los más elegantes, pero todos con algo en común, brindar con el amo y señor de esa humilde morada, mismo que reposaba a la cabeza de esa larga mesa.

El tono bermellón de su ondulante y largo cabello era el rasgo físico que saltaba a la vista prácticamente de inmediato y que con enorme facilidad llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos compartían esa similitud, y quedaban embebidos en un tono carmesí altanero. Las facciones de su rostro no eran para nada toscas, y hasta cierto punto parecía tener cierto atractivo.

Pantalones grisáceos a tono con esas botas negras que enfrentaban cualquier terreno, una camisa negra sin mangas, que resaltaba el delgado pero musculoso cuerpo de ese hombre que fácilmente alcanzaba los dos metros de altura. Una cinta alba alrededor de su frente acomodando su estorboso flequillo, dividiéndole en dos únicas y largas secciones.

Una gabardina de tono grana confeccionada con un estilo oriental yacía sobre todo su conjunto y le daba un toque un tanto formal a toda su vestimenta. Mientras que de su cuello pendían aquellas llamativas cadenas plateadas que llevaban una pequeña llave entre sí.

—Gracias por invitarnos, Barón. Estamos realmente conmocionados al verle. Creíamos que le habíamos perdido hace veintiséis años atrás –exclamó alegre uno de los invitados de la fiesta-.

—_A veces los milagros ocurren. Pero estoy feliz de ver que su lealtad ante mí no se ha perdido en todos estos años. Es por eso que les he preparado este banquete especial –dijo con modestia-._

—Barón, si perdona mi atrevimiento, ¿realmente piensa hacer lo mismo que años atrás? –cuestionó uno de sus subordinados-.

—_Los tiempos cambian, por ello mismo nosotros también tenemos que evolucionar…Ya no tengo interés alguno en apropiarme del conocimiento del Siglo Vacío…He encontrado algo mucho más interesante y que sin duda nadie espera –sonrió con satisfacción-._

—Usted siempre ha tenido buenas ideas, Barón –halagó uno de sus hombres-.

—_¿No sienten algo de nostalgia al saber que ya no está más Shirohige reinando en el Nuevo Mundo? Su reino ha caído y comenzó el de Kurohige._

—¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto de él, capitán? –cuestionó Scarlett, quien había permanecido callada entre los invitados en compañía de Mirko-.

—Podrá ser un hombre muy poderoso, pero continúa siendo el cobarde que yo conocí hace años, Scarlett. Hemos quedado en buenos términos y mientras no nos topemos, no iniciaremos una pelea innecesaria.

—No deberías subestimarles, capitán –sugirió Mirko-.

—Soy yo el que les conoce muy bien…Son ellos los que ignoran muchas cosas sobre mí…En este caso la ignorancia es equivalente a la derrota.

—Sigue siendo el mismo capitán –dijo sonriente Scarlett- Siempre arriesgándolo todo en una sola partida.

—¿Cómo va todo con ellos? –interrogó el barón-.

—Parece ser que se han reunido con personajes bastante interesantes –contestaba Scarlett- Se hallan en el punto en que buscan información sobre nosotros y reclutan aliados. El que hayamos secuestrado a personas que son importantes para ellos ha sido una carnada excelente.

—Los lazos están hechos para una única cosa…para quebrar a las personas…-decía sonriente y con una verdadera malicia en sus ojos-.

Su cuerpo se sentía un tanto pesado y al mismo tiempo no tenía la motivación para levantarse y abandonar cuanto antes aquella profunda y rechoncha zanja. Era como si deseara recibir la calidez del naciente sol para ponerse de pie y continuar. El polvo había ensuciado su ropa y su cabello, y sus labios se habían corrompidos por aquella línea carmesí.

—Quédate ahí un rato más y piensa sobre el gran error que has cometido esta noche…No vas a conseguir nada si sigues peleando con esa mentalidad tan blanda…No te entrené durante todos estos años para recibir una pelea tan mediocre como ésta, Lynn…

—…Baldassare…

Hacia bastante tiempo que no tenía un baño apacible de agua tibia, uno en el que se sintiera tranquila y relajada. No sabía cuánto tiempo había demorado, pero no le importaba, una oportunidad como la que estaba viviendo no se repetiría en largo tiempo.

Un kimono negro de largas mangas con decoraciones en escarlata y un obi de la misma tonalidad era el atuendo principal que llevaba sobre sí. Y aunque el largo del mismo apenas y llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas no se sentía en lo más mínimo incómoda. Llevaba su cabello suelto sin ningún adorno más que el de esas gemas esmeraldas que eran sus ojos.

Y aunque le agradaban las fiestas, por esa noche deseaba tomar un poco de aire fresco y admirar un poco el cielo antes de reintegrarse con aquella tripulación con la que llevaba algunos meses compartiendo algunas experiencias.

—Es difícil recargarse aquí con tantas rosas –se quejaba Lynn sintiendo el piquete innegable de haber agarrado una rosa sin precaución y de forma precipitada- Ungh, está sangrando.

—Todos andan buscándote, niña –se escuchó aquella voz, más próxima a ella de lo que esperaba-.

—Scarlett –dijo ella de un susto, girándose de inmediato hacia ella- Sólo vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco, es todo.

—Me he estado preguntando algo desde que te vi.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu rostro por alguna razón se me hace tremendamente familiar –la observó pensativa a la vez que su mirada se endurecía- Creo que tú y yo ya nos conocemos de hace un tiempo para acá.

—Quizás estás confundiéndome. Mi cara es muy común.

—Podría ser, pero no el tono de tus ojos o mejor dicho, el peculiar aire que éstos me transmiten –tomó el rostro de Lynn con su mano derecha, enterrando ligeramente aquellas largas y carmesí uñas en su suave piel-.

—No entiendo el sentido de tus palabras.

—Dime, ¿dónde naciste?

—En el Nuevo Mundo –contestó Lynn sin inmutarse por la penetrante mirada de aquella mujer-.

—¿Padres?

—Siguen vivos –contestó sin bajar su mirada-.

—Las chicas jóvenes y bellas como tú son de mi agrado, ¿y sabes por qué?

—Porque…consideras que la sangre de ese tipo de mujeres…te ayudará a mantenerte joven…Si mis cálculos no me fallan, posees más de cuarenta años y tu apariencia es la de una mujer de veinte.

—¿Y sabes por qué sigo manteniéndome joven sin que nadie pueda hacer algo al respecto?

—Porque gozas del favor de…un Tenryuubito –sentenció-.

—Los hombres son tan manipulables cuando sabes qué decir y cómo actuar. Toda mujer tiene el poder de manipular a los hombres si sabe moverse adecuadamente y hacer el uso correcto de sus atributos. Un Tenryuubito no es la excepción, es sólo un hombre más con el complejo de un dios.

—No te ofendas, ¿pero por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

—Porque hay algo extraño en ti; mi sexto sentido me lo dice y quiero saber de qué se trata.

—Pues creo que en esta ocasión tu sexto sentido te ha fallado. Así que por favor suéltame, que estás lastimándome.

—Puedo hacerte una prueba más para descartar cualquier error –dijo macabramente Scarlett-.

—Señoritas, no creo que sea propio de ustedes pelear de este modo y mucho menos tan cerca de puntiagudas y peligrosas espinas –habló con caballerosidad el pecoso quien miraba seriamente a ambas chicas, especialmente a aquella que estaba usando la fuerza física para intimidar-.

—Ace-chan, sólo estamos charlando ella y yo, nada de lo que debas preocuparte –expresaba con amabilidad fingida liberando el rostro de aquella chica-.

—¿Puedes permitirme unos minutos de charla con Lynn, Scarlett?

—Por supuesto. Yo los esperaré ansiosamente adentro. No demoren demasiado –pedía la capitana al tiempo que se iba de allí, no sin antes mirar de reojo y desconfianza a aquella chica-.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro que sí. Sólo me tomó por sorpresa…sus preguntas.

—Ella es así. Ama intimidar a todo aquel que se le cruce en el camino.

—No lo dudaría. Tiene lo necesario para ello.

—Hasta ahorita me voy enterando de que naciste en el Nuevo Mundo.

—Sí, pero hace casi tres años que no visitó mi isla natal. Pero está bien, después de todo fui yo quien abandonó ese sitio hace casi dos años atrás.

—Saliste al mar para volverte un marine, ¿eh?

—No necesariamente. Sólo buscaba información y ése era el sitio que podía ofrecérmela. Al final tampoco pude hallarla allí. Si no encontraba respuestas esa noche que nos encontramos, iba a abandonar la Marina definitivamente.

—Esas son declaraciones fuertes. De modo que sólo usabas a la Marina para tu propio beneficio.

—No precisamente. Mientras estuve en la Marina desempeñé mis funciones lo mejor que me fue posible y aunque no hubiera estado resguardada bajo el título de marine, hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. No requiero de tal título para enfrentar a piratas que sólo hacen daño a las personas.

—Entonces, una parte de ti odia a los piratas.

—Una parte de mí odia lo que algunos piratas son capaces de hacer y lo que algunos marines permiten. Para mí ninguna de las dos partes es absoluta, ni para bien ni para mal; ni los piratas en su totalidad son crueles y llevan destrucción a su paso, ni los marines poseen la bondad para salvar a todos sin conocer la corrupción y la maldad.

—Debiste de haber tenido muchos problemas por esa forma de pensar. Ninguno de los marines estaría de acuerdo contigo.

—Los tuve, es por eso que me aborrecían un poco y me mandaron a sitios un tanto recónditos donde no a muchos les gustaría estar. Pero no me quejo, aprendí mucho estando en esos territorios.

—Aunque probablemente piensen que estás muerta. Semejante incendio que se produjo tras el escape de ese hombre.

—Para mí es mejor así.

—¿De qué isla vienes?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—¿Por qué tan a la ofensiva? Es sólo una mara pregunta, no tienes que contestarla si no quieres.

—No estoy acostumbrada a que me pregunte sobre esos detalles personales –dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a aquel chico y simplemente depositó su mirada hacia el frente-Yo nací en la isla Parablanc, pero no permanecí mucho tiempo allí, ya que constantemente viajaba. Razón por la que conozco muchas islas de Grand Line y el Nuevo Mundo.

—No había escuchado de esa isla.

—No hay mucha gente que conozca sobre ella. Así que no te preocupes. De igual modo no hay cosas interesantes en ella, no te pierdes de mucho.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Ellos siguen con vida, aunque están separados, por lo que no tengo mucho contacto.

—Debió de haber sido duro para ti vivir algo como eso.

—Puede ser, pero no creo que mi caso sea el peor y para que me esté lamentando por ello –dijo secamente Lynn- Yo te cuestionaría sobre algo como eso, pero…sé bastante cosas sobre ti.

—¿En serio? –preguntó extrañado-.

—Sí, por la simple y llana razón que mi padre conoció al tuyo hace más de veinte años atrás –señaló con sinceridad mirándole de reojo-.

—Umm…-no emitió palabra alguna y simplemente guardó silencio mientras su mirada se escondía bajo la sombra de aquel sombrero naranja-.

—Odio y amor, es probable que esa sea la mezcla de sentimientos que posees hacia Gol D. Roger. Pero no soy nadie para recordarte ese tipo de cosas ni mucho menos. Sé lo que se siente que te juzguen sin consideración, es por eso que olvida lo que mencioné, no quiero amargarte la noche con algo como esto.

—Veo que estás más que informada al respecto. No cualquiera sabe algo como lo que acabas de mencionar. Ahora sí tengo mucha curiosidad de saber quién es tu padre.

—Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, Ace.

—Lynn, tú fuiste la que sacó este tema a flote, además…tú misma has mencionado que sabes lo que se siente ser juzgado sin miramiento alguno. No escapes del tema.

—No escapo, es imposible para mí hacerlo…. Además, a mí no me interesa que seas descendiente de ese hombre…Los hijos no tienen por qué heredar los pecados del padre ni los prejuicios de éste –expuso con seriedad, regresando su mirada en él- Tú eres Ace D. Portgas y aunque por tus venas corra la sangre de aquel hombre, no significa que serás como él.

Si todos estuviéramos predeterminados por la sangre que nos dio vida, entonces muchos no estaríamos aquí haciendo lo que hacemos ahora. Todos tenemos la posibilidad de ser quienes queramos ser, poseemos voluntad y sueños, la sangre sólo nos brinda la pauta de nuestro origen pero no condena nuestro futuro.

—Entonces…¿no sientes aberración de estar frente al hijo…de ese hombre? Ese que causó tantas desgracias y que con su muerte trajo el surgimiento de una nueva era.

—No soy nadie para juzgar, además, tú no has hecho nada malo y lo que tu padre haya hecho es algo que formó parte de su vida, no de la tuya. Que exista quienes condenen a su descendencia por lo que él haya hecho en vida, es una cosa muy a parte y algo de lo más mediocre.

Personas que no tuvieron el placer de conocerlo en vida, de conocer sus sueños o de experimentar las vivencias que él vivió, no tienen derecho de decir nada. Ellos son sólo mera palabrería, son meras personas que fueron incapaces de sostener sus sueños y hacerlos realidad.

Respeto a la gente que es capaz de imponerse al mundo por cumplir su sueño…De vivir sin arrepentimientos y de demostrarles a todos lo que es capaz de hacer con voluntad. Yo respeto la memoria de tu padre, Ace –hablaba con una amplia sonrisa mientras su mirada trasmitía no sólo sinceridad sino también comprensión, como si tuviera algo más que decir, pero que prefería decirlo con su mirada-.

—…Esto es algo que no escucho…todos los días…-dijo secamente, viéndola fijamente con aquella mirada tan penetrante e intimidadora-.

—No importa si no lo escuchas siempre –explicó en tono tranquilo pese a la presión que aquella mirada provocaba en su cuerpo- Me agradas como tal, sin importar tu origen, lo único que a mí me interesa es ver lo que harás con tu futuro.

—…L…Lynn…Mira que cosas tan absurdas e innecesarias dices –dijo retirando la seriedad de sus palabras, sonando más a él y con una sonrisa que lentamente empezaba a ampliarse aún más-.

—La verdad es absurda para muchos –expuso con humor soltando unas cuantas carcajadas- No te fijes en cosas insignificantes. Tú eres importante para el viejo Shirohige, para todos tus nakamas…y para ese hermano pequeño del que tanto presumes y del cual no puedes dejar de preocuparte…–esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que arrebataba sin descaro alguno el sombrero del moreno, colocándoselo de inmediato-…Incluso alguien como yo se preocupa un poco por un cabezota como tú –decía descaradamente, viendo fijamente a Ace-.

—Ya te di un sombrero –reclamó Ace ligeramente apenado por las palabras de ella- Odias el naranja.

—Haré una excepción en esta ocasión, Ace-chan –comentó campante y sonriendo sin mesura alguna- Primero tendrás que derrotarme en un duelo –le observaba retadoramente colocando sus dedos en forma de pistola, imitando el sonido de las pistolas al disparar y apuntando al pecoso- ¡Higan!

—¿Hi…gan? –se quedó mirando extrañado a aquella chica, pero no demoró demasiado en atascarse de la risa; aquello que había hecho fue espontáneo y no lo había venir- Jajajajaja.

—La risa es el alimento del alma, por lo que es bueno reír un poco, ¿no lo crees? Mi madre siempre me decía…Sonríe, sonríe cuando estés alegre, pero sonríe más cuando tengas ganas de llorar, de ese modo la tristeza se irá.

—Sin duda sabias palabras –decía Ace a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Lynn- No había notado lo bajita que eres.

—Oye, no soy tan bajita, tú eres muy alto, es por eso –se excusó haciendo una mueca que bien podría ser tomada como berrinche-.

—Sabes, lo he estado pensando un poco y creo que es el momento adecuado para decirlo.

—¿De qué se trata? –cuestionó confundida al moreno-.

—¿Quieres formar parte de la tripulación de Shirohige? –preguntaba mirándola ávidamente-.

—¿Qué has dicho? Pero si ustedes son piratas y yo un marine…

—Tú misma has dicho que no volverás a formar parte de la Marina. Es sólo una pregunta, si no quieres tampoco puedo forzarte, pero…

—Si no lo soy, no creo que sea buena idea que continúe navegando con ustedes.

—No es porque le moleste a los chicos, ellos no tienen nada en contra tuyo, hasta les simpatizas y uno que otro te mira embobadamente cada vez que subes a cubierta a tomar el sol en traje de baño…Es más bien porque al estar relacionada con sujetos como nosotros serás vista como enemigo de la Marina y entonces podrían ir tras de ti. Sólo te estamos dando mala fama.

—Ya tengo mala fama aunque no lo creas –dijo de inmediato- Sólo me sorprendí por la pregunta. Nunca dije que fuera a dar una negativa, ¿o sí?

—¿Eso significa que…?

—Tendrás que soportarme un tiempo más, Ace-chan –le dedicó una enorme sonrisa-.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17.- ¡Inicia el Festejo en la Isla Labyrin!**

Una gran cantidad de globos ascendía al cielo, nutriéndole de colores y preparando a la isla para lo que sería una de las mayores celebraciones más grandes vistas allí, una que sólo tiene lugar cada diez años y que se hace en honor de los ganadores del carnaval.

Había un gran movimiento en toda la isla, el olor de comida dominaba enormemente el ambiente ya que se encontraba siendo preparada a gran escala para el gran banquete. Las decoraciones jamás estaban de más y éstas caían de maravilla sobre aquel llamativo y bello palacio, que peculiarmente poseía la apariencia de una pila de naipes ordenados armoniosamente en pirámide.

Incluso las calles estaban siendo arregladas y preparadas para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo desde la noche hasta el amanecer, no obstante, había una que tenían que verse en la necesidad de reparar completamente, ya que se encontraba bastante dañada. Aunque no era eso lo que sorprendía a los que iban a trabajar en aquella obra, sino más bien al toparse con aquel par.

—Ya que has meditado sobre tus errores, levántate, hay una llamada que tienes que atender –comentó Baldassare, empezando a marcharse-.

—¿Una llamada? –pensó tras levantarse y sacudirse todo el polvo de escombros del que se había apropiado su cuerpo-.

La habitación era modesta, poseía lo suficiente para cubrir las necesidades básicas de su hospedador; era perfecta para alguien que no poseía demasiadas exigencias.

—Es un apartamento bonito –comentó Lynn quien comprendía que por ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era levantar el auricular de aquel den den mushi que poseía una singular boina verde oliva y un largo bigote blanquecino-.

—_Lynn._

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó secamente-.

—_¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en la Isla Labyrin?_

—Nada en particular…Sólo vine a visitar a Pont, ¿hay algo malo en ello? –decía ella como si nada-.

—_Parece ser que no vas a decírmelo por tu propia boca, ¿verdad Lynn?_

—No sé a qué te refieres. Contigo es difícil saber a qué te estás refiriendo.

—_Siempre estás haciendo lo que quieres…Escapaste de casa para unirte a la Marina y luego te hiciste subordinada de Shirohige…Causaste alborotes en estos dos años y ahora parece que estás metiéndote en más apuros._

—Es tu culpa por haberme puesto a Baldassare de maestro…Él siempre hace lo que se le place sin pedir opinión. Alguna actitud tuve que haberle adquirido.

—_Algo mejor hubieras tomado de él._

—Esta charla no está llevándonos a ninguna parte, no tiene que sigamos perdiendo tiempo ninguno de los dos.

—_Lynn, todo lo que he hecho por ti ha sido por tu bien. Un día entenderás mejor las cosas y me lo agradecerás._

—No estoy muy segura de tu predicción, pero de igual modo te doy las gracias –dijo tajante- Pero no pienso volver a casa por el momento. Quiero creer que ésa era la intención de tu llamada.

—_Ya no eres una niña a la que tenga que obligar para que vuelva a su hogar, pero estoy seguro que recapacitarás pronto y regresarás._

—Esa necedad tuya nunca cambiará…-colgó abruptamente, quedándose callada un par de minutos-.

—Veo que su relación sigue en los mismos términos que cuando tenías cinco años –comentó Baldassare-.

—Ahora voy entendiendo qué es lo que haces en esta isla…Aunque sigo sorprendida por lo que hiciste. No te imaginé trayendo a Rayleigh y Jinbe a la isla…Y tampoco que nos guiaras hasta acá para conseguir el Ryuda.

—El aburrimiento te hace realizar actividades poco usuales en tu persona…Yo lo veo más como una recreación a largo tiempo.

—Lo haces pos diversión…-espetó viéndole de reojo-.

—Sin embargo, su verdadero problema empieza ahora…Obtener el segundo mapa.

—Lo hallaremos –se le veía seria al respecto- Ellos son una buena tripulación, obstinada y fuerte. Harán hasta lo imposible por recuperar a las personas que les fueron arrebatadas.

—¿Estás apostando por su éxito?

—Ellos van a conseguirlo sin importar qué.

—Veo que has empezado a confiar en ellos pese a que no conoces mucho sobre su pasado –decía Baldassare cruzándose de brazos- Y ellos tampoco saben mucho de ti.

—Se me hace de mala educación preguntarles sobre ese tipo de cosas, no todos han tenido un agradable pasado –exponía Lynn sin despegar su mirada de él- Estás muy interesado en todos ellos…

—Llámalo como lo desees.

Sólo podía escucharse las quejas del cocinero que exigía que se respetase su trabajo y dejaran de consumir lo que preparaba con esfuerzo y que sin embargo parecía importarle nada a aquel discreto ladrón que aprovechaba de su habilidad para hacerse de los alimentos desde largas distancias. Pero aquello habría de frenar en breve, ya que alguien se había encargado de aplacar al animado ladrón y ahora simplemente yacía tumbado sobre el suelo completamente moreteado y lleno de chichones.

—Si te sigues comiendo todo, no habrá nada para el festín de esta noche, ¿entendiste Luffy? –le regañaba Nami con una mirada de pocos amigos-.

—E-Entendido…-respondía todo ido aquel capitán-.

—Ya quiero que inicie la fiesta. Habrá muchos dulces –dijo animoso Chopper-.

—Y mujeres hermosas…Yohohoho…Alguna querrá mostrarme sus bragas.

—Lo dudo mucho –Usopp a veces se preguntaba si las mañas de Brook un día se detendrían-.

—Será una fiesta como ninguna otra, toda la isla se prepara para ella…Será súpeerr emocionante –decía Franky cambiando su peinado-.

—Es una celebración que nunca olvidarán –señalaba Pont, quien traía animosamente una enorme llave de plata en sus manos-.

—¿Y eso? –preguntó Zoro-.

—Es la llave para liberar el candado con el que se encuentra capturado el Ryuda. Úsenla para cuando quieran llevarse al Ryuda de la isla –aclaraba- Aunque deben tener cuidado, aunque son criaturas hermosas son muy agresivas-

—¿Entonces cómo se supone que podremos hacer que nos lleve a la isla? –se preguntaba Usopp-.

—Yo puedo hablar con el Ryuda para que nos ayude –se ofrecía Chopper- No creo que sea muy difícil convencerle. Y si le mostramos lo bien que hemos cuidado a su pequeño, seguramente accederá más fácil.

—Es muy buena idea Chopper –apoyó Robin-.

—Me pregunto a qué hora vendrá Lynn-swan, ya estoy empezando a preocuparme –comentaba Sanji-.

—No te preocupes Sir Sanji, ella seguramente está durmiendo y recuperando sus fuerzas –comentaba Pont tras entregar aquella llave a Nami- Estará lista para celebrar esta noche su éxito.

Ya no habría que esperar más tiempo, la ausente al fin había cruzados las puertas de la humilde morada de Pont luciendo una camiseta en tela desgastada con cuello en uve cuyas líneas horizontales alternaban entre el blanco y azul marino, un short de mezclilla sin dobladillo y unos cómodos botines negras negros de gamuza.

—¡Lynn-swan! –decía cantarín Sanji acercándose a la chica- Estábamos preocupados por ti.

—Yo estoy bien –sonrió con naturalidad- Aunque tengo un poco de hambre –un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas por la pena-.

—¡Ahorita mismo te haré algo delicioso de comer! –decía tras salir hecho un pequeño tornado hacia la cocina-.

—Él siempre está tan lleno de energía –comentaba Lynn-.

—¿Todo bien? –le cuestionó Nami con cierta preocupación-.

—Nada de qué preocuparse…Lo único que pienso ahora es cómo conseguir el mapa que nos falta –decía pensativa mientras ataba su cabello en una coleta-.

—Ese ciertamente es un problema…Ya que ni siquiera el mapa hacia Nede lo encontramos nosotros mismos –comentaba Chopper-.

—Otra vez a indagar en la isla –suspiró Usopp-.

Se movía con cautela entre el tumulto de gente que se movía animadamente de un sitio para otro comentando lo espectacular que sería la fiesta de esta noche; pero ese tema era algo que tenía sin cuidado al morador que se trasladaba de calle en calle, como si buscara algo o simplemente estuviera vigilándolo todo. Pero pese a lo bueno que era escapando de la vista de todos, alguien era igual de bueno siguiendo a las personas. Cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba siendo observado detenidamente por aquel hombre de cabellos blancos.

—No te conocía el mal hábito de seguir a las personas, Rayleigh.

—Ni a ti el de ser tan cooperativo. Contigo es mejor asegurarse de todo –sonrió- Además, tengo una pequeña curiosidad.

—Dudo que sea sobre mí.

—Has dado en el blanco.

—Habla que estoy un poco ocupado limpiando la isla –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

—¿De dónde conociste a esa alumna tuya?

—Creía que era algo de mayor profundidad, Rayleigh. Supongo que su rostro debió de haberte traído algunos recuerdos de tu juventud.

—Ése es tu modo de decir no, ¿verdad? –interrogó burlonamente-.

—No creo que te sea difícil saciar tus dudas, ella es accesible a hablar de casi cualquier cosa. No obstante, te aconsejo que no te inmiscuyas demasiado en su vida y con ella…Debes estimar precauciones, después de todo, yo la he entrenado desde hace catorce años.

—Gracias Baldassare –dijo como último antes de dar media vuelta y continuar caminando-.

—El destino es el sustento de los débiles que no pueden alcanzar su futuro con sus propias manos –espetó mirando de reojo aquel cuerpo inerte que reposaba a centímetros de sus pies-.

Ya ni quejarse era bueno, lo que había empezado en broma ahora era un asunto bastante serio y que estaba causando alboroto alrededor de las calles. ¿Quién podría estar haciendo una carrera a medio día y ya haber convocado a varios corredores? Ahora no se trataba de autos corriendo a altas velocidades, sino de mascotas.

—¡Luffy, ¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo?! –le gritaba la pelirroja al contemplar a su capitán montado sobre Cyrano, bien alineado al resto de los corredores-.

—¿Qué no es obvio Nami? Vamos a competir y ganar –decía Usopp quien ya se encontraba trepado sobre el tigre, detrás de Luffy-.

—¡Pues bájense de allí! Van a destruir la isla –se quejaba Nami-.

—Pero Nami…-chilló el capitán-.

—Hasta le han pintado una bandera a Cyrano en el muslo –decía Lynn señalando la bandera de los mugiwara-.

—¡Tú deberías de regañarles por usar a Cyrano! –le gritaba Nami ahora a Lynn-.

—Pero Cyrano ama correr y es tan orgulloso que seguro ganará sin importar nada –la castaña se cruzó de brazos- Escuché que hasta premio tiene esta carrera ilegal.

—Umm…Sí –contestó Usopp- ¡El ganador obtendrá ese fenomenal y de edición limitada Robot Samurai! -decía emocionado y con un brillo en sus ojos-.

—Y a quién le importa eso –expresó Nami vilmente, mermando los ánimos de los dos competidores-.

—Ah sí…Y 300, 000, 000 beris…-dijo por lo bajo Luffy-.

—¿Pero qué están esperando? ¡Más les vale que ganen, eh! –les gritaba mientras amenazaba al pobre felino para que corriera como si no hubiera mañana-.

—Ahora ya está motivada…-suspiraba con resignación Chopper-.

—Nami-san es una mujer con mucho carácter…Yohohoho…¿Podría mostrarme sus bragas, Nami-san?

—¡Tú te callas! –le dijo tras haberle dado un poco de su amabilidad traducida a golpes-.

—Nami tiene el espíritu de la competitividad –decía como si nada Lynn-.

—Más bien…el de la explotación y extorsión…-comentó Usopp antes de recibir su bien merecida recompensa por andar hablando de más-.

—Más vale que ganen o no cenarán esta noche y lo mismo va para ti Cyrano –dijo con una miradita asesina-.

—Es como si fueran tus pequeños hijos Nami –comentaba Lynn-.

—Veo que te diviertes mientras estos dos me sacan de quicio –hablaba con una mirada que daba miedo mientras jalaba las mejillas de aquella chica sin importarle mucho-.

—Nami, ¡detente! Vas a dejarla toda roja –decía Chopper quien se había subido a los hombros de la pelirroja tratando de detenerla-.

—Bien, Lynn, vayamos de compras con Robin –soltó a la castaña y la miró más tranquila-.

—No hay problema –sobó sus mejillas para calmar el dolor- Pero yo no tengo dinero, así que sólo observaré.

—No te preocupes por esos detalles –Nami sonreía con cierto cinismo- Hay bastante dinero para nosotras.

—¿Ves? Es extorsionista…Y siempre nos quita nuestro dinero…-dijo Usopp quedito-.

El disparo de salida fue dado y en breve el piso mismo parecía temblar ante los competidores que motivaban a sus compañeros a correr más y obtener la victoria. Pero algo como eso no era necesario para el equipo de mugiwara, ese tigre corría felizmente y aceleraba por mero capricho para dejar atrás a sus adversarios.

—Ya están atrás todos –comentaba Usopp emocionado- Cyrano es muy rápido.

—Ese robot será nuestro –espetaba Luffy con sus ojos hechos estrellas y ligeras chapas en sus mejillas-.

Y el felino dio un salto inesperado de forma repentina, al parecer alguien se les había cruzado en el camino e hizo lo único que podía para que no terminara lastimado. Aquellos dos personajes eran bien conocidos por los mugiwaras y con una amplia sonrisa se despidieron de ellos. Atrás suyo les seguían el resto de los corredores, que si bien algunos lograron escapar, otros más terminaron cortados y extrañamente empalmados en cuerpos que no les pertenecían por la habilidad del cirujano.

—Ese mugiwara-ya…nunca se tomará nada en serio –decía con su nodachi en su mano derecha-.

—Pero capitán, ya lograron recuperar su barco y obtuvieron al Ryuda. Ya estamos más cerca de esa isla, aunque seguramente nos esperan enormes peligros –indicaba Bepo con un poco de miedo a esto último; sabía que la aventura en la que sin querer se habían metido no era apta para cobardes-.

—Eso está más que claro…De igual forma, es evidente que quieren que lleguemos hasta esa isla. Probablemente es más fácil matarnos allí que aquí.

—Capitán, no diga esas cosas.

—Además, no me fío de las intenciones de Baldassare-ya …Un asesino no tiene tantas amabilidades así de pronto.

—Capitán…

—Lo sé Bepo, desde hace rato esos sujetos han estado siguiéndonos –decía mientras miraba de soslayo hacia atrás- Y yo que quería tener una mañana tranquila.

¿En qué instante pensaría que no le seguían para entablar una pelea?¿Cuándo pudo ocurrírsele que le buscaban más cómo médico?

—¿Qué quieren que atienda a alguien?

—Así es, Law-sama –profirió uno de los tres hombres- Queremos que ayude a nuestro amigo; le pagaremos la cantidad que usted quiera, pero sálvelo.

—No estoy interesado sin importar lo que me paguen –decía mientras daba la vuelta- Suéltame –ordenó tras mirar de reojo al hombre que trataba de detenerlo al tomarle de brazo-.

—Pero es que le sucede algo muy extraño…Su sangre…ha empezado a cristalizarse y está empezando a sufrir mucho dolor.

—¿Cristalizarse? –cuestionó curioso-.

No demoraría demasiado tiempo en llegar al lugar…No se encontraba ayudando por caridad y humanidad, sino por curiosidad y porque aquel caso prometía ser interesante en todos los aspectos.

Yacía recostado sobre su cama, sudando casi a mares. ¿Estaba completamente dormido o yacía en estado de inconsciencia por el dolor que le atormentaba y que se manifestaba básicamente en los gestos faciales que hacía?

Estaba claro que ardía en fiebre y que poseía dolores musculares casi insoportables, pero algo que no era tan claro era lo que experimentó hasta el momento en que sintió las extremidades superiores de aquel hombre. No sólo estaban heladas sino también demasiado rígidas, como las que posee un cuerpo que ha perdido la vida hace unas horas atrás. Además, poseían un pequeño pero tangible relieve sobre la zona en que las venas se encontraban.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente? –preguntaba Law al tiempo que empezaba a extraer sangre de las venas visibles del antebrazo-.

—Llegamos a la isla hace casi tres semanas atrás…Nuestro capitán fue a divertirse al karaoke de Coeur City y cuando regresó traía algo consigo…Un pequeño frasco traslúcido cuyo contenido azulado lucía sospechoso.

Él nos dijo que había hecho una compra magnífica…Que si se tomaba el contenido de aquella botella podría fortalecer su cuerpo y hacerlo mucho más fuerte.

Nosotros pensamos que lo habían timado, pero cuando se bebió aquella cosa…la fuerza de nuestro capitán aumentó; era mucho más rápido y fuerte que antes…Sin embargo, hace dos días empezó a sentirse mal…Comenzó con fiebre, le siguieron los dolores en el cuerpo y huesos y finalizó en esto…-decía aquel hombre, mostrándole lo que era una pila amorfa de cristales carmesí-.

—Es imposible, no hay manera de sacarle sangre…-decía tras dejar aquella jeringa y tomar esos cristales- La sangre humana no debería cristalizarse de este modo sin algo externo verdaderamente fuerte que lo produjera…Pero bien podría ser un efecto secundario de la droga estimulante que tu capitán tomó. Es frecuente que haya efectos tras el consumo de drogas que fortalecen el cuerpo casi por magia.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer Law-sama?

—Sus extremidades superiores e inferiores están perdidas….No demorarán en ser más algo perjudicial que nada, ya que la falta de oxigenación las condenó…A este punto es probable que toda la sangre de su cuerpo esté sufriendo lo mismo que la que se cristalizó en sus extremidades…

—Eso quiere decir que…

—En cuanto llegue a su corazón, será el final…-sentenció Law-.

¿Lluvia en un día tan soleado y perfecto? Había algo verdaderamente extraño en el clima de esa isla, algo que había tomado de improvisto a todos, quienes se lamentaban que los adornos y todo lo elaborado de papel estuviera echándose a perder. ¿Es que podría haber celebración con un clima como ése? Quizás sólo había que esperar unas cuantas horas más para comprobarlo.

Pero había quienes se deleitaban de la lluvia y no se preocupaban en lo más mínimo de quedar completamente empapados con ella, especialmente si había planes de por medio a realizar.

¿Quién se imaginaría que aquellos hombres pudieran burlar la seguridad con la que contaba aquel sitio que se encargaba de resguardar tan preciado tesoro? Estaba claro que era lo que deseaban pero no quién comandaba a todos esos hombres.

Aquella bestia del mar empezó a asustarse, presintiendo el peligro, siendo rápidamente atacada por aquellos hombres que encontrándole indefenso les era más fácil empezar a lastimar. Se movía vertiginosamente agitando el agua, inundando por momentos la tierra.

Pero tras la tremenda ola que fue creada una figura apareció, una que no formaba parte de sus filas y sin embargo conocían y parecían temer. ¿Qué hacía un hombre como él allí, resguardando la seguridad de ese animal?¿A dónde se había ido el valor de esos hombres? Quizás se esfumó en el momento en que uno de ellos pronunció su nombre.

Intentar huir era inútil y tampoco le era necesario correr ya que él se movía silenciosa y rápidamente entre esos hombres con ese semblante inmutable. Para cuando terminó su ligera caminata, la calma dominaba todo nuevamente y la criatura que había sido atormentada ahora simplemente yacía en total sosiego, perdiéndose nuevamente en las profundidades de aquella inmensa laguna.

—Han sido muy ingenuos al pensar que podrían derrotarme con el nivel tan bajo que tienen –expresó Baldassare ajustando su camisa- Débiles como ustedes iban a perecer de igual modo en el Mar del Nuevo Mundo…Sólo les he ahorrado la fatiga de partir.

La noche al fin cayó y con ella la lluvia abandonó por completo la isla…El cielo se veía totalmente despejado y los fuegos artificiales no demoraron en hacerse presentes, iluminándolo todo y manifestándose en divertidas y bellas formas en el cielo nocturno.

Las personas comenzaban nuevamente a activarse, a adornar nuevamente todo, a sacar la comida y a poner la música que rápidamente empezaba a extenderse. Por un momento las pequeñas ciudades que conformaban a la isla se tornaban una misma, reinando así la armonía.

¿Qué sentido tenía pelearse por algún platillo en particular cuando había una cantidad abrumadora de platillos sobre la mesa de banquete?¿Cuándo dejarían de cenar para enfocarse en la música, en las atracciones, en todo el mundo que se encontraba más allá de esa mesa?

—No tiene caso, están absortos comiendo y bebiendo –suspiró Nami-.

—Así son los chicos…Yo estoy más que acostumbrado –decía Lynn cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca- Con Ace y los otros era exactamente lo mismo.

—Podemos ir a divertirnos nosotras solas –comentaba Robin-.

—En eso tienes mucha razón –agregaba Nami-.

—Está bien, pero primero me llevaré esto –sonreía burlonamente Lynn, acercándose como si nada al área donde Law y sus camaradas se encontraban cenando plácidamente-.

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, lo único que quedaba ahora era observar a aquella chica que simplemente había salido corriendo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa burlona a quien había sido víctima de su inocente travesura.

Acto seguido, un pirata algo furioso por aquella travesura se levantó de la mesa con una seriedad propia de él pero que en ese preciso instante parecía infundirle cierto miedo a sus compañeros. Y en cosa de nada ya no se encontraba más en el banquete.

—Lynn-chan, ha vuelto a hacerlo otra vez –comentaba Penguin-.

—Yo también quisiera ser molestado por Lynn-chan –exponía Shachi- El capitán es tan afortunado de tener a alguien así.

—Me pregunto si en esta isla habrá mujeres oso –decía Bepo-.

—¡Otra vez con eso! –exclamaron sus dos amigos-.

—L-Lo…siento –se deprimió Bepo-.

—No lo había notado, pero esos dos se llevan mucho mejor de lo que pensé –comentó Nami-.

—Lynn-chan ha sido de las pocas personas que no le ha tenido miedo al capitán –explicaba Shachi- Y también sabe cómo sacar de quicio al capitán –dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Sólo que ustedes nos ganaron al final.

—¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó Usopp-.

—En que teníamos pensado hacer de Lynn nuestra compañera –contestó Penguin- Iba a ser maravilloso tener una linda chica con nosotros navegando –se lamentaba su mala suerte-.

—Pero muchas cosas pasaron y al final nuestro capitán no le dijo nada –suspiraba Shachi-.

—Bueno, de igual forma ella ya es nuestra nakama –dijo Luffy sonriendo-.

—Así que no intenten nada raro para llevarse a nuestra linda Lynn-swan –les regañaba Sanji- Nunca podría dejar que una chica inocente y frágil como ella viva bajo el mismo techo que él.

—Sanji, estás exagerando –le regañó Nami-.

—Ella sabe defenderse muy bien –comentó Robin-.

—Chicos…-decía Usopp mientras el bocado de comida se le caía de la boca-.

—¿Qué pasa Usopp-san? –interrogó Brook-.

—Será mejor que miren hacia el cielo…Hay algo enorme…flotando….


	18. Capítulo 18

Buenas! :) Sé que no es lunes ni nada por el estilo, pero aquí vengo con actualizaciones de último momento! Después de meditar con la almohada y que Eli ¬¬ me haya regañado (ya le pedí amablemente que se ponga a actualizar su historia XD) le daré una oportunidad a esta historia hasta determinado cap (que considero que es a partir de allí donde las cosas se ponen más o menos interesantes) y si las cosas no van bien xD Pues la cerraré (no es su culpa, creo que después de tantas historias largas se pierde xD feeling o qué sé yo o como dije debería probar suerte con algún AU XD). Sin más que decir, nos estamos leyendo, disfruten su lectura! Besos y abrazos :3

**Capítulo 18.- ¡Negocio ilegal irrumpe en la Isla Labyrin!**

Era como revivir un episodio de su pasado…Ya habían visto aquel enorme objeto sobrevolando el cielo, rompiendo cualquier lógica, desafiando todo lo que conocían y sin embargo, continuaban sorprendiéndose y ahora poseían un presentimiento que en aquel entonces no les invadía.

¿Qué era ese olor tan dulce y penetrante que había aparecido de repente?¿De dónde provenía aquella esencia que había dominado el ambiente mismo y no iba a desvanecerse tan rápidamente?¿Cómo es que habían logrado reunir esa enorme cantidad de rosáceas flores?

Un cielo recubierto de pequeñas y danzarinas flores de loto descendían con lentitud y belleza hacia la isla, era un espectáculo singular, posiblemente nunca antes visto; prácticamente enigmático.

Las flores habían cubierto el suelo y los techos de las casas y establecimientos….Aquella isla había sido embellecida y ese prácticamente inalcanzable navío sobrevolaba con lentitud sobre la superficie de la isla como si alguien estuviera observando desde las alturas lo que estaba ocurriendo bajo su mirada.

No obstante, no había manera de continuar contemplando aquella nave, había algo más que estaba ocurriendo en tierra, algo que no tenía una razón precisa de ser y que estaba empezando a acarrear problemas.

La pierna de aquel capitán de goma se estiró sólo para dar una rápida y violenta patada en círculo, barriendo sin problema alguno a los que se le habían puesto en frente, dispuestos a atacarle a él y a su tripulación.

—¿Pero qué demonios está pasando ahora? –cuestionó Sanji observando cómo aquellos hombres volvían a ponerse de pie pese al golpe recién recibido por Luffy-.

—No sé ustedes, pero todo esto está demasiado raro –comentó Usopp-.

—Además, todos aparecieron repentinamente después de que…esas flores cayeron del cielo…-mencionó Chopper-.

—Pensaremos en eso después, por ahora tenemos que encargarnos de todos ellos, ya que están empezando a llegar más –sugería Franky preparándose para la acción-.

—Parece ser que somos el blanco preferido de esta noche…Yohoho.

—Primero encarguémonos de patearles el trasero a todos ellos –ordenó Luffy sonriente-.

¿Qué tan custodiado podría encontrarse aquel bar subterráneo que era necesario traspasar más de tres gruesas puertas de acero donde sólo algunos pocos conocían la contraseña de aquel peculiar candado?¿Por qué tanto misterio?¿Y de qué se supone que podrían hablar aquel par de hombres?

Los ojos grisáceos de ese hombre de edad avanzada no sólo lucían indiferentes hacia su entorno, sino también parecían ser lo suficientemente duros como para incomodar a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar con una mirada tan pesada.

Su cabello que guardaba vestigios dorados se había tornado casi en su totalidad blanquecino….Su barba no era abundante, pero era lo suficientemente larga para proporcionarle presencia y elegancia a su portador. Su lisa cabellera yacía espléndidamente peinada hacia atrás, dejando exclusivamente unos cuantos cabellos a los lados. Las arrugas ya dominaban en cierta medida su rostro, acentuando su edad y experiencia.

Un traje completamente negro sobre una camisa blanca, una corbata azul cielo dándole mayor estilo y una bufanda lila sobre su cuello, llegándole hasta las rodillas, era todo lo que necesitaba aquel alto hombre de espalda ancha y cuerpo robusto para hacer notar su presencia.

—_Tantos años sin vernos, Pont –pronunció el invitado-._

—Lo mismo digo, Sir Ezio –expresó Pont sin quitar su mirada de su inesperado invitado-.

—Estoy enterado de que cuentas con interesantes invitados este año –decía sin mucha importancia mientras acariciaba su barbilla- Pero vamos, no te pongas nervioso, yo sólo vine a hacer negocios.

—Tus negocios jamás han sido buenos Ezio –replicó el otro-.

—Eso es porque te preocupas por todo.

—¿A qué has venido a mi isla en esta ocasión? –le interrogó agudizando su mirada, al tiempo que su tono de voz se tornaba un poco más brusco-.

—Ya te lo he dicho, negocios….No tienes por qué exaltarte tanto Pont. Siempre ha sido de este modo. Desde que nos conocimos hace trece años atrás.

—Sabes que la única razón por la que tolero tu intromisión en mi isla es porque…

—Lo sé de antemano –comentó Ezio tras colocar sus manos detrás de su espalda- Aunque al final es decisión del comprador, yo no obligo a nadie –sonrió con discreción-.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas detenerte? –cuestionó con enojo Pont-.

—Los negocios mientras continúen produciendo beneficios deben perseguirse hasta sus últimas consecuencias, sin importar el tipo de mercancía de la que se trate.

—Jamás podré entender a hombres como tú que juegan con todo lo que está a su paso.

—Los hombres con mentalidades tan pobres como las tuyas jamás serán capaces de alcanzar sus metas. Es lamentable que no hayas aceptado unirte a mí tras todo lo que te ofrecí, pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Sólo he venido de visita –decía como sí nada, sacando de su bolsillo un peculiar objeto-.

—Eso es…-expresó sorprendido Pont, cuyas pupilas vibraban no por sorpresa, sino por horror-.

—Tómalo como un obsequio de larga amistad –sonrió Ezio con satisfacción- Para que veas el enorme avance que hemos obtenido en estos años –comentó tras haber arrojado aquella pequeña ampolleta, cuyo contenido carmesí brillaba intensamente, como si fuera una sustancia de naturaleza fluorescente-.

—Luce…diferente….

—Todo depende del precio Pont…Considérate afortunado, ya que no sólo te he obsequiado un producto sumamente deseado, sino también de producción limitada –expresó Ezio mostrando una innegable confianza en sí mismo en su mirada- Pero eso es algo que puedes descubrir por ti mismo, Pont –dijo con un tono amistoso que causó escalofríos en aquel fortachón hombre-.

¿Qué había pasado con toda la energía que hasta hace un momento aquellos piratas habían manifestado?¿A dónde se había ido su deseo de pelear?¿Por qué ahora habían caído al suelo, completamente inconscientes sin que se les hubiera hecho nada en realidad?

—Se han desmayado…-expresaba Lynn quien contemplaba el gran número de caídos que yacían sobre las calles-.

—Esto es demasiada coincidencia. No podemos pasar por alto este incidente –comentó con seriedad Law-.

—¿Crees que se encuentren bien? –preguntaba Lynn observando con detenimiento la acción del cirujano, que consistió básicamente en comprobar el pulso de alguno de los inconscientes más próximos-.

—Éste aún tiene pulso….Posiblemente los demás hayan gozado de la misma suerte.

—Recuerdo que nos mencionaste lo que le pasó a ese hombre…¿Crees que haya una relación?

—Está más que claro que se volvieron locos repentinamente por algo y que ahora se han agotado por completo. Lo que les haya pasado está estrechamente relacionado con todas esas flores que descendieron desde el cielo…Pero todo sigue siendo bastante vago.

—La nave continúa sobre la isla….bien podríamos ir a investigar por nosotros mismos –Lynn llevó su mirada hacia el cielo luciendo aún sobre su cabeza aquel afelpado gorro blanco-.

—No creo que sea necesario hacer algo como eso –musitó en tono bajo-.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó confundida la castaña-.

Era imposible no percatarse de aquellos hombres, resaltaban a la vista no sólo por sus trajes negros y finos, sino también por la presencia que aquel jefe transmitía. Por unos breves instantes era como sentirse fuera de sitio, en un largometraje donde los hombres intimidaban con armas y hacían negocios turbios bajo las aguas, en las narices de la misma ley.

Y en cuestión de minutos aquella escena se esfumó de sus ojos…Y no era que temieran el enfrentamiento con aquellos personajes, sino más bien que se habían limitado a observar.

—Vaya…Ahora me queda más claro…el motivo que trajo a Baldassare a esta isla…-mencionó Lynn en un susurro con una ligera pizca de enfado en sus pupilas-.

—Ezio Zanini…No nos conviene meternos con un hombre como él por ahora, sólo nos traerá problemas innecesarios. Pero está más que claro que se entrometerá en nuestro camino de ahora en adelante –dijo mirándola de reojo- ¿O no lo piensas así Lynn?

—Ezio Zanini, un hombre que realiza negocios turbios en el bajo mundo…Viejo amigo de Donquixote Doflamingo…y que es literalmente intocable…–finalizó secamente-.

—Y pensar que lo conocí hace casi cinco años atrás –expuso sin mucha simpatía Law- Aunque nunca me quedó totalmente clara la relación entre esos dos. No parecían trabajar en algo en común.

—Entre más rápido abandonemos esta isla, mejor será para todos nosotros.

¿Cuándo podrían haberse imaginado que esa criatura sería la culpable de que ese navío se mantuviera a flote sobre el cielo?¿En qué instante pensaron que ese majestuoso pez fuera capaz de alcanzar un tamaño tal que empequeñeciera al del mismo navío que llevaba sobre su lomo? Ahora quedaba claro el mecanismo que permitía a ese barco navegar por los cielos.

Aquella bestia emitió un rugido que más que intimidador sonaba melodioso…Y entre una abrupta corriente de viento que golpeo de lleno los establecimientos y casas de la isla, aquel pez serpiente sencillamente se alejó con velocidad de la isla, tornándose nuevamente invisible ante la mirada de los incrédulos…Y en poco tiempo, aquel barco sencillamente desapareció.

—El barco se ha ido…-decía Usopp sorprendido- ¿Eso era…un Ryuda?

—Así es…-contestó Chopper rápidamente-.

—Eso significa que el enemigo estuvo aquí…y ni siquiera lo notamos…-comentaba Sanji fumando un cigarrillo-.

—¿A qué vinieron a la isla?¿Y de qué modo se relacionan con todos esos piratas que empezaron a enloquecer y atacarnos? –cuestionaba Franky-.

—Es como si fuera una advertencia….Nos demuestran lo que son capaces de hacer sin esfuerzo alguno y a la vez nos están sugiriendo que ya no somos bienvenidos en esta isla –decía analista Robin-.

—¡Capitán! –gritaron aquellos subordinados de los Piratas Heart- Menos mal que está bien.

—¿Estás bien Lynn-swan? –interrogaba Sanji con preocupación a la castaña-.

—Sí…Y veo que ustedes también lograron apuñárselas.

—Repentinamente los piratas de aquí empezaron a volverse locos y atacarnos –decía Nami sin entender muy bien la situación-.

—También tuvimos que lidiar con algunos en el camino –explicaba Law mirando a su alrededor- Hay alguien que falta aquí.

—Es cierto –decía Lynn- Se trata de Pont…Estoy segura que antes de irme se encontraba aquí.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…-dijo Zoro sin hallar al extraviado por ninguna parte-.

—¿Así que están preocupados por este humilde hombre? –preguntaba Pont, quien se acercaba hasta ellos, gozando de la buena compañía de Rayleigh y Jinbe-.

—¿A dónde te habías metido Pont? –le cuestionó Luffy-.

—Fui a comprobar si lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí también tenía lugar en el resto de las ciudades de la isla –contestó Pont- Y lamentablemente así fue.

—Pero todo se ha calmado de repente –decía Rayleigh- Y ese navío se ha ido.

—Está claro que nuestro enemigo vino y simplemente se fue….Sólo los que formen parte de ese grupo de piratas poseen en sus manos la manera de surcar los cielos valiéndose de un Ryuda –comentó Pont- Pero de tratarse del Barón y sus subordinados esto no hubiera terminado tan en paz.

—Tenemos que ayudar a las personas –decía Chopper sacando todo su equipo- No puedo dejar a estos hombres así, debo asegurarme que no les sucede nada más.

—Está bien Chopper –sonreía el capitán- Nosotros también ayudaremos.

Costaba creer el número de personas que habían caído inconscientes tras aquel incidente de origen inexplicable y que pese a que la mayoría había vuelto en sí, era prácticamente nada lo que recordaba. Unos más no habían corrido con la misma suerte, y ahora se encontraban en las manos del único médico devoto que se esmeraba en hallar alguna solución a su problema, uno que no formaba parte de los conocimientos e éste y que empezaba a cobrarse algunas víctimas.

¿Sangre que se cristalizaba en el interior de aquellas jeringas?¿Qué clase de padecimiento ocasionaban tales síntomas clínicos?¿Cómo era posible algo como eso y si era una droga la que lo ocasionaba? Solamente existían dudas, pero la respuestas no formaban parte de la noche.

La frustración era el sentimiento que imperaba dentro de aquel médico que pese a sus enormes esfuerzos no había logrado salvar la vida de algunos de sus pacientes.

La noche se había ido pesada, lenta y llena de malas anécdotas, unas que no quedarían olvidadas hasta el momento en que se descubriera a verdad tras esa secuencia de acontecimientos.

Sobre la gran mesa del silencioso comedor reposaban tazas llenas de caliente café, panquecillos y las manecillas del reloj recordando cada segundo que pasaba desde que el nuevo día llegó.

—¿Así que todo eso es producto de una droga? –interrogó Robin a Law-.

—Les ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que al hombre que vi ayer –respondió cruzándose de brazos- Es normal tener efectos secundarios tras consumir alguna droga que incrementen el poder.

—Pero esos efectos secundarios son demasiados…-dijo Chopper con horror- Hasta qué punto irrumpen en el cuerpo de la persona para lograr cristalizarle la sangre y matarlo de forma culminante. Ni siquiera las que empleaban en la Isla Gyojin eran tan peligrosas como éstas.

—La venta de drogas ilegales ha sido un negocio que hace unos años para acá se ha vuelto bastante redituable y son pocas las personas que están metidas en todo esto –comentó Pont serio-.

—Parece ser que estás bastante bien informado – elucidó Rayleigh-.

—En el Nuevo Mundo te topas con muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas se encuentran bajo las sombras de las autoridades. Y sólo algunos piratas las conocen…-comentaba Pont- Éste caso no es la excepción.

—¿Sabe quién está detrás de esto Pont-san? –cuestionaba Brook-.

—…Así es…

—Entonces habla –decía Zoro mirándole fijamente-.

—Lo que ha hecho es inhumano –Nami se sentía bastante molesta al respecto-.

—Sin darse cuenta se han metido en enormes problemas –decía tras suspirar Pont- Su nombre es Ezio Zanini y no es necesario que vayan tras él, ya que es muy probable que se lo encuentren, ya que uno de sus mejores socios es el Barón Rojo.

Aquel nombre que recién habían conocido estaba empezando a resultar irritablemente repetitivo, como si todo lo que les aguardara de ahora en adelante estuviera relacionado con él…Como si empezara a mover silenciosamente los hilos de su destino.

—Por lo que debe de contar con su protección…-comentaba Sanji- Esto está empezando a salirse de control.

—¿Pero qué clase de drogas son las que vende? –interrogó Chopper a Pont con una mirada llena de seriedad; realmente deseaba llegar hasta el meollo del problema-.

—Hasta donde yo tenía entendido, las drogas que ellos empleaban sólo incrementaban el poder físico del que las tomase y los efectos secundarios se manifestaban en cansancio extremo y ya, pero ahora…parece que han innovado…y se han vuelto más poderosas, pero igualmente dañinas.

—Sería excelente si tuviéramos una de esas afamadas drogas, así podríamos analizarla –comentó Robin-.

—Eso es algo que puede ser fácilmente solucionado –expresó Pont quien tras sacar aquella ampolleta de vidrio la colocó en medio de la mesa, captando la atención de todos en un santiamén-.

—¿De dónde has obtenido esto? –le cuestionó Law-.

—El mismo Ezio me la ha entregado –contestó con amargura, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo ese hecho-.

—¿Se han visto recientemente? –interrogaba el gyojin-.

—Sí –contestó sin voltearle ver Pont-.

—Empezaré a analizar esto de inmediato para ver si puede ser contrarrestada y evitar la cristalización de la sangre –expresaba con decisión el pequeño médico tomando el objeto entre sus pezuñas-.

—Espero encuentres una manera de contrarrestarlo –alegó Pont quien simplemente se puso de pie- Si me disculpan, continuaré ayudando. Lamento que su festejo se haya visto irrumpido de esa manera.

—No ha sido su culpa Pont-san –dijo con amabilidad Brook-.

—Lynn, ven por favor conmigo –pidió Pont, a lo que ella simplemente aceptó con sólo ponerse de pie y seguirle-.

—¿Qué estará pasando aquí? –cuestionaba Nami-.

Sobre sus manos descansaba aquel portarretrato, uno que protegía una vieja fotografía, congelada en el tiempo, preservada para recordar el ayer que ahora se veía tan lejano. Y aunque su esmeralda mirada se posaba en esa vieja foto, sus ojos ahora observaban con detenimiento la espalda de aquel robusto hombre. El destino final no la inquietaba, ella sabía hacia dónde iba…La entrada de aquella taberna le traía algunos recuerdos, pero había preferido sumirlos en su memoria, limitándose al presente.

La puerta se cierro tras ella y la única luz de la que gozaba provenía de la ventanas que se encontraban en los lados, casi llegando hasta el techo.

—Mr Sunflower…Miss Chocolat…-dijo aquella joven-.

Lentes de sol sobre aquel rostro blanquecino, una nariz coloreada de carmesí y un gran moño rosáceo con lunares bermellón eran lo menos llamativo en aquel hombre de traje azul rey de terciopelo, zapatos negro de charol y camisa blanca a rayas amarillas. Su rostro se encontraba rodeado por aquel mascarón de girasol que era lo suficiente llamativo como para captar la atención de cualquiera.

Cabello rizado y castaño cayendo libremente sobre los hombros de esa mujer de tez morena, ojos almendrados y labios rosa pastel. Un top negro y unos vaqueros blancos, ajustados con un cinturón negro de hebilla de plata y esas peligrosas zapatillas puntiagudas que tornaban aún más alta a esa hermosa mujer.

—Hacía muchos años que no te veíamos, Lynn –expresó Miss Chocolat quien simplemente le sonrió-.

—Pont nos ha contado que has venido con amigos a la isla –decía Mr Sunflower-.

—Pensé que no estaban en la isla, ya que fui a buscarles –dijo con emoción Lynn-.

—Estábamos fuera, pero acabos de regresar –señalaba alegre Miss Chocolat- Aunque muchas cosas pasaron en nuestros días de ausencia.

—Ese hombre sigue haciendo de las suyas.

—Lo sabemos Pont-chan –decía el hombre girasol-.

—Así que me has traído para verles, ¿no es así Pont? –preguntó con emoción Lynn-.

—Sí, pero también te traje aquí por otra razón.

—¿De qué me hablas Pont? –le miró seriamente la castaña-.

—Ahora que tienes una tripulación y un capitán al cual obedecer, no puedes sencillamente hacer lo que quieras Lynn. Menos si puede provocar que otras personas salgan lastimadas –comentaba con seriedad Pont quien no despegaba su mirada de ella-.

—Lo dices como si fuera a salir corriendo de aquí e ir tras Ezio –dijo con cierta molestia-.

—Te conocemos muy bien, Lynn-chan –expresaba Miss Chocolat- Después de todo, nos visitaste durante varios años en compañía de Baldassare.

—Y es normal que alguna de sus manías las hayas hecho tuyas. Es natural, es la persona con la que más tiempo pasaste desde que eras una niña –decía el hombre de gafas de sol-.

—Y aunque intentes negarlo, posees varios modos de actuar que Baldassare, eso incluye la manera de responder a ciertas situaciones de estrés…como éstas –dijo Pont-.

—Yo no he hecho nada, no me he precipitado ni nada por el estilo…-estaba empezando a molestarse un poco-.

—No tienes que seguir cargando con todo esto tú sola, ya tienes camaradas en quienes confiar y que te ayudarán y protegerán –decía Pont tratando de calmar a la chica que ya mostraba una mirada llena de molestia-.

—Yo no acepté formar parte de la tripulación para que ellos me ayudaran y protegieran…Nunca busqué eso, no lo busco ahora.

—Esto es mucho más grande que tú Lynn-chan…-expresó con preocupación la morena-.

—…Algo como eso no va a intimidarme…-expresó antes de salir de allí sin pedir el consentimiento de cualquiera de los presentes-.

—Tiene el mismo carácter que Baldassare…-mencionó sin mucho ánimo Mr Sunflower-.

—Lo malo es que esa actitud podría chocar con la de Sir Luffy…-dijo inquieto Pont-.

Nunca era demasiado temprano para comer un delicioso plato de ramen, unas bolitas de pulpo y algo de beber para acompañar. Y mucho menos cuando la comida era tan deliciosa y se restringía a un área pequeña donde el pequeño puesto de comida se postraba con su apasionado cocinero que atendía con una cordial sonrisa.

—Mmm…-hablaba con la boca llena aquel capitán-.

—¿Luffy? –se sorprendió la castaña de encontrarse a su capitán comiendo a su lado-.

—¡Esta comida es deliciosa! –dijo tras darle un par de golpes a su hinchada panza- Pont empezó a hablar de cosas complicadas y decidí venir a comer…Shishishishi.

—Ya veo…Y sí, la comida de aquí es deliciosa, venía a comer aquí cuando Baldassare no me veía –dijo con una sonrisa- Aunque después me regañaba.

—Ey Lynn, ¿conoces otros sitios donde la comida sea tan deliciosa como aquí?

—Hay muchos establecimientos de comida. Conozco los mejores –decía mientras comía ramen y se le notaba un semblante de complacencia total-.

—¡Entonces vayamos! –exclamó con emoción-.

—Sólo déjame termi….-fue incapaz de continuar su frase ya que su plato se hallaba totalmente vacío mientras que la boca de su capitán estaba nuevamente llena- Bueno, creo que demoré demasiado comiendo –dijo para sí misma con cierta burla- Sólo termina…-decía al tiempo que por alguna razón el cocinero había cambiado drásticamente de apariencia y ahora parecía ser algo así como el hermano perdido de Sanji- ¿Sanji…?

—Debes de estar confundiéndome con otro cocinero apuesto y talentoso, mademoiselle-swan.

—No, no creo –dijo Lynn mientras miraba a mano izquierda a los comensales que le acompañaban- ¿Franky, Usopp?

—Debe estar confundiéndonos señorita, mi nombre es Condoriano –dijo sonriente con un mostacho sobre su nariz-.

—Puedes llamarme Súuuper Boy –decía sonriente el cyborg-.

—Han sido demasiado obvios chicos, por su culpa nos ha descubierto –alegó Luffy, quien reprochaba a sus compañeros su pésima actuación y disfraz-.

—¡TÚ HAS SIDO EL TONTO QUE ARRUINASTE TODO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO! –le gritaron en defensa los otros-.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntaba Lynn a los cuatro-.

—Nami-chan estaba preocupada por ti y nos ha mandado a buscarte –contestó Sanji- Dice que has empezado a comportarte un poco extraño.

—Y queríamos saber por qué –decía Usopp despegándose el bigote no sin antes haber pegado tremendo grito de dolor- ¡¿Quién fue el gracioso que le puso pegamento a mi bigote, eh?! –gritó sacando llamas de la boca-.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Lynn? –le preguntó Luffy ya un poco más calmado e ignorando las miradas asesinas de Usopp; sí, él había sido el graciosito-.

—No es nada –decía evitando la mirada del moreno- Así que no se preocupen.

—Ummmm….Ya nos lo contó Pont –dijo Franky de golpe-.

—¡¿Q-Qué fue lo que les contó?! –preguntó con sobresalto mirando a todos repentinamente-.

—Que guardas cierta relación con aquel hombre llamado Ezio –dijo Usopp viéndola de reojo-.

—Somos tus nakamas Lynn y confiamos en ti…-decía Luffy mientras continuaba atascándose la boca de comida-.

—Si no quieres hablar, no podemos obligarte Lynn-swan –decía Sanji-.

—Las cosas van a cambiar desde el momento en que hable…-decía en tono bajo- Si por mí fuera, desearía no tener ninguna relación con ese hombre…pero hay cosas que no puedo romper…

—Lynn-swan…

—…Y aunque él es mi problema…no hay manera de que ustedes queden fuera de todo esto, y menos si me tienen dentro de su tripulación…Lamento lo que ha pasado, ha sido mi culpa…Lo que ocurrió aquí ha sido el modo amable de…mi abuelo de…pedirme que regrese a casa….


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19.- El pasado que nunca se olvida**

Un cielo nocturno con las nacientes estrellas brillando con pena y suavidad mientras la blanca cara de la luna se observaba por completo, desvergonzada y deseosa de ocultar todos los secretos que los habitantes de la tierra le ofrecieran. Sin embargo, lo único que tenía en mira esa noche era esa mansión de aspecto milenario y que más de un historiador desearía estudiar; resguardada de los mirones a través de esa larga muralla que delimitaba todo su impresionante territorio.

El silencio abrumador de esos largos y angostos pasillos de madera no hacía más que acentuar la frialdad que envolvía a esa tradicional y hermosa casa que pese a su enorme tamaño no parecía albergar un número significativo de sirvientes. Las paredes de papel permitían advertir la llegada de cualquiera y la vigilancia parecía no ser escatimada. ¿Es que acaso se resguardaba algún tipo de tesoro en aquel sitio o era una mera exageración del jefe de la casa?

Puerta tras puerta fue abierta hasta llegar a aquel salón ceremonial donde aquellas miradas de inmediato se clavaron en quien había llegado, en aquella figura infantil que se negaba a bajar su vista ante los presentes y que sólo les ofrecía esa mirada esmeralda inmutable y tranquila.

Sus pequeñas manos se relajaron y deshicieron los puños en los que se habían transformado….Acomodó su pequeña falda azul marina y su blusa de tirantes agua marina mientras sentía que era fastidioso llevar consigo ese moño que le sujetaba su cabellera.

—¿Qué…es lo que quieres ojii-san? –preguntó la castaña, ignorando al resto de los miembros que estaban allí-.

—Quiero presentarte a quien se convertirá en tu nuevo maestro, debes hacerle caso en todo lo que él te diga. Tu única tarea ahora es volverte más fuerte, Lynn, ¿entendiste?

—Lo sé, ojii-san.

—Él es Baldassare, será tu maestro y se encargará de ti de ahora en adelante –dijo Ezio con una amabilidad aterradora-.

Esa mirada era enormemente penetrante y el conjunto en sí con la presencia que ese tenebroso hombre era capaz de ofrecer era más que suficiente para que cualquiera saliera corriendo de allí, sin siquiera cruzar palabra con ese hombre. Sin embargo, escapar no era una opción aunque ése fuera el deseo más secreto de esa niña, tenía que quedarse y afrontar la situación.

—De modo que ésta es tu nieta, Ezio –comentó ese hombre sin quitar su mirada de esa niña, una que probablemente no superaba los siete años de edad-.

—Sé que eres un hombre capacitado y que podrás hacer del frágil cuerpo de mi nieta, alguien fuerte capaz de hacerle cara a cualquier adversario –expresó Ezio en tono duro- No quiero que alguien débil porte la sangre familiar. Lynn tiene responsabilidades que cumplir en esta casa y motivos para volverse fuerte.

—Será mejor que partamos de una vez –indicaba Baldassare movilizándose hacia la salida- Trae tus cosas que nos vamos en este preciso momento.

—Ojii-san…

—Mientras te vuelvas fuerte Lynn no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tú sólo sigue el camino que he abierto para ti y no te detengas hasta que mis expectativas sean llenadas….No dejes que nadie te frene –expresó con seriedad y una mirada caladora-.

—Nos vemos luego, ojii-san.

Las preguntas estaban de más y tampoco es como si aquella persona fuera alguien a quien se le pudieran realizar sueltamente. Dentro de aquel navío sólo había cavidad para el ruido proveniente del mar y los reyes marinos que de vez en cuando emergían a la superficie para intentar devorar el barco; algo que resultaba completamente inútil ante quien dirigía la embarcación.

Todo aquel mundo resultaba nuevo para ella, para alguien que había pasado su vida en una única isla, entre frías paredes y ante la atención de su abuelo y vigilantes. Era como experimentar la libertad condicional.

Esa isla era la primera que visitaba en su vida y sin embargo, no esperaba que existiera un sitio tan paradisiaco como ése, donde más que una isla parecía una ciudad oculta de los indeseables y resguardada como si escondiera un valioso tesoro. Pero no había tiempo de distracciones, no cuando alguien te fijaba los pasos que tenías que dar y las calles por las cuales había que doblar.

Ese hombre travestido, aquel sujeto que ocultaba su rostro tras esas gafas y le rodeaba un adorno de girasol y esa mujer exuberante de un tono tostado de piel, le saludaron con ahínco, como si en su vida hubiesen visto a una infante.

—Parece ser que te han agarrado de niñero, Sir Baldassare –comentaba Pont burlonamente-.

—No estoy trabajando de niñero de nadie, sino más bien para entrenarla…Ella tendrá que encargarse de conseguir su propia comida –sentenció sin miramiento alguno-.

—Eso es muy duro para una niña –criticaba Miss Chocolat-.

—¿Y de dónde se supone que has sacado a esta niña? Debe ser alguien con influencias para que un hombre de tu calibre haya aceptado –exponía Mr Sunflower-.

—Que les sea suficiente con saber que su familia posee las suficientes influencias para siquiera haberme contactado –contestó Baldassare de forma directa-.

—Gusto en conocerte chibi—chan –expresó cordialmente Miss Chocolat- Mi nombre es Miss Chocolat, ¿y el tuyo?

—Lynn –contestó de forma inmediata-.

—Yo soy Pont y él es Mr Sunflower, estamos encantados de conocer a una pequeña como tú.

—Gusto en conocerlos –decía con un cierto atisbo de emoción en sus pupilas-.

—Lynn, si tienes las suficientes energías para socializar con los lugareños, las tendrás para que iniciemos con la razón que te ha traído hasta mis manos.

—Está bien –dijo mientras con un simple ademán se despedía de aquellos peculiares personajes-.

—No vayas a ser un bruto con ella, Baldassare –le pedía Miss Chocolat-.

—Sobrevivirá no por mí, sino por su propio deseo de supervivencia…No entrenaré a alguien débil de voluntad y cuerpo. Si muere será irremediablemente su culpa –espetó con brusquedad, importándole nada el que aquella niña escuchara todo-.

Su respiración se encontraba completamente alterada, el corazón le latía con desesperación y el sudor había empapado prácticamente todas sus prendas. Sus piernas no le respondían y su cuerpo entero estaba satisfecho con probar momentáneamente la frialdad del suelo. Pero estar de perezosa no era la mejor idea y mucho menos con alguien que consideraba su momento de fatiga como un instante de descanso.

—Será mejor que te levantes de una buena vez por todas Lynn. Ya has descansado suficiente.

—No estoy descansado, sencillamente mis piernas no me responden…-indicaba Lynn, quien se encontraba todavía botada sobre el suelo con el rostro contra éste-.

—Llevamos cuatro meses con esta modalidad, no puedo creer que te hagas agotado tan fácilmente.

—No es mi culpa que le hayas aumentado el peso a estas cosas –exponía con cierta queja la niña que levantaba sus dos manos, mismas que estaban completamente vendadas-.

—Ser débil no forma parte de tus planes –habló meticuloso- Y sólo por tus quejas incrementaré el peso, así podrás quejarte con provecho.

—Nunca me quejo y siempre haces lo mismo –el enfado que esas palabras le habían hecho sentir, le ayudaron a reunir las fueras suficientes para ponerse de pie-.

—La gente que generalmente es explosiva, tiende a morir primero.

—No moriré joven, Baldassare –reprochó la infante, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás haciéndome correr por toda la isla con estas cosas puestas?

—Hasta que mejores la mediocre condición física que tienes y adquieras algo de fuerza. Las mujeres no están caracterizadas por tener mucha fuerza –discriminó Baldassare-.

—Está bien –no le quedó más opción que resignarse-.

—Ahora ve a buscar tu comida o no tendrás que cenar esta noche.

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer, no tienes por qué darme órdenes a cada rato –renegó ella-.

—Explosiva…y altanera, algo mejor hubieras heredado de tu abuelo.

—Cuando tenga la suficiente fuerza le demostraré que está equivocado –expresaba seriamente mirando detenidamente a su maestro-.

—¿Piensas golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente?

—Él no entiende con palabras, así que será con golpes –sonría campantemente-.

—Con tu fuerza actual apuradamente puedes cazar tu comida. Sigues estando muy lejos de Ezio.

—Lo sé perfectamente –susurraba por lo bajo- Pero eso no significa que sea imposible derrotarle, sólo así haré que se trague todas sus palabras –decía con una sonrisa desvanecida y su mirada totalmente oscurecida-.

—Pero que familia tan más conflictiva.

¿Cuántos platos de comida habían sido traídos en tan sólo cinco minutos y vaciados en un santiamén?¿Cómo era posible que aquel pequeño cuerpo pudiera consumir tanto?¿Es que acaso hacía tiempo que no comía o era que los platillos eran verdaderamente deliciosos?

Y en un abrir de ojos aquella niña había devorado todo lo que le habían puesto sobre la mesa para reposar todo lo ingerido mientras se mantenía inmóvil sobre su silla de madera. Todos habían quedado asombrados por su apetito, pero había algo más que les llamaba la atención de ella.

—Pobrecita, tenía un hambre feroz –Miss Chocolat tenía posada su mirada en la pequeña-.

—¡¿Pues desde cuándo no le dabas de comer?! –le gritaba Pont a Baldassare-.

—Desde hace tres días –contestó cínico al tiempo que comía una rebanada de pastel y lo acompañaba con té-.

—Esto ha estado muy bueno Pont –alabó Lynn satisfecha-.

—Baldassare…

—¿Qué pasa ahora? Estás siendo mucho más molesto y ruidoso de lo usual.

—¡¿Cómo qué pasa ahora?!¡¿Qué significa esto?! –le gritaba con sus dientes hechos colmillos y señalando diferentes secciones de la niña-.

—¿Qué? Sólo se rompió un brazo…Tiene algunos pequeños rasguños por todo su cuerpo y por poco pierde la vida, pero más allá de eso no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¡ERES UNA BESTIA INHUMANA! –vociferaron esas singulares personas-.

—Siento que puedo rodar –expresaba Lynn como si nada- Pero Baldassare, no podré pelear bien sin mi mano diestra –movía aquel brazo lesionado sin queja alguna-.

—¡DEJA DE MOVERLO! –exclamaron los otros en son de regaño-.

—Tienes dos brazos Lynn, usarás el que te queda sano –comentó Baldassare-.

—No tengo mucha fuerza en mi mano izquierda.

—¡ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA AQUÍ LYNN-CHAN! –decían los otros-.

—Mañana mismo empezaremos con la segunda etapa de tu entrenamiento, así que será mejor que te vayas a dormir o no podrás soportarlo.

—¡QUÉ RÁPIDA! –exclamaron al ver a la chica que se había quedado completamente dormida-.

—Ella podía conseguir su propia cena –reclamó Baldassare a esos tres-.

—¡Estás loco! –le gritó Pont- Así la matarán más rápido.

—Morir no forma parte de las expectativas de su abuelo –señaló secamente Baldassare-.

—Su abuelo es hombre ruin que ha abusado de su posición e influencias –reclamaba la morena- Hacerle algo como esto a su nieta, es imperdonable, ¿es que acaso quiere convertirla en un monstruo de sangre fría como él?

—Miss Chocolat….-susurraba Mr Sunflower-.

—Yo sólo estoy para entrenarla, solamente para eso…No pienso enseñarle lo que está mal o lo que es correcto, lo que es bien visto o lo que es repudiado en este mundo. Ella misma tendrá que armar su propio juicio, acoger o despreciar los valores que más le acomoden y vivir de la manera que crea correcta. Aquí nadie va a decidir en lo que se convertirá más que ella misma, culpar a las circunstancias es la excusa de los débiles que son incapaces de conservar su propia esencia.

—Es sólo una niña Baldassare –reclamó Pont, quien miraba con desaprobación la ideología de Baldassare- Alguien que no merece pasar por lo que está atravesando.

—Su debilidad le vuelve la marioneta de los que tienen el poder y los recursos. Mientras siga siéndolo, continuará bajo la sombra de Ezio, incapaz de conducir su propio futuro.

—Pero la manera en que le harás conseguir la fuerza…la convertirá en lo que posible intenta destruir…-sentenció Pont-.

¿Divertirse en un momento como ése? No era adecuado, pero no le veía nada de malo. Mientras continuara corriendo a toda velocidad evadiendo todo aquello que le era lanzado no tendrían por qué tener problemas. Lo único que no consideraba justo era que no poseía arma alguna para defenderse y tenía que apañárselas con sus manos y pies, algo que no era muy bueno cuando objetos grandes y pesados iban directo hacia ella.

Un movimiento de su pierna bastaba para destrozar aquella roca que recién le había sido mandada mientras su puño izquierdo concluía el trabajo para no dejar que ninguna fracción de la misma se impactara de lleno contra ella.

Su cabello había crecido notoriamente, ya no era más una niña pequeña, pero tampoco podía ser considerada una adolescente. Sus facciones habían cambiado un poco y no obstante no poseía el deseo de cambiar sus cómodas ropas por los vestuarios típicos de las chicas.

—No pensé que fuéramos a volver a la isla después de que nos fuimos hace cuatro años atrás –comentaba Lynn empezando a envolver sus manos con algunos vendajes-.

—Esta isla es perfecta para probar lo que has aprendido durante este tiempo –habló y depositó sus manos en sus bolsillos- Gracias al gran número de piratas que llega constantemente aquí, habrá rivales para aventar al cielo.

—Pont se enfadará de que hagamos un jaleo aquí –sonrió con cierta burla-.

—Ya lo has armado en otras islas, no veo el inconveniente ahora.

—Eres un descarado de lo peor Baldassare. Pero no tengo más alternativa que obedecer tu orden –sonrió con ironía-.

—La experiencia siempre es fundamental en todo guerrero, entre más poseas, más fácil será vencer a tus contrincantes.

El piso habría de sufrir las consecuencias de la insolencia de aquel hombre y la enorme fuerza que poseía aquella chica. Uno tras otros había caído y había mordido el amargo sabor de la derrota, uno que se complementaba con el hecho de haber sido vencidos por alguien que posiblemente tenía un quinto de edad y en apariencia era el sexo débil.

Rostros estrellados de lleno contra el pavimento, el sonido peculiar de los huesos rompiéndose ante el contacto de esos puñetazos contra el abdomen del desafortunado rival y aquella agilidad con la que gozaba la chica, que le impedía ser atrapada por sus contrincantes, sólo habían conducido a un montón de espectadores silenciosos, una pila de malheridos hombres y aquellos otros que eran como avestruces avergonzadas por alguna razón desconocida, escondiendo su rostro en el piso.

Sacudió sus ropas con una inocencia que aterrorizó al público presente y miró sin mucha importancia los destrozos que había ocasionado por la manera tan alocada que había tenido para pelear. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a decirle nada y menos al contemplar al hombre que le vigiaba desde el tejado más cercano. En cuestión de nada, todos se marcharon y empezaron a componer aquel tramo de calle.

—Has contenido tu fuerza para no matarlos, ¿cierto Lynn?

—Con dejarles incapaces de pelear, es más que suficiente –decía como sí nada tras mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su maestro-.

—No todos tus enemigos aceptarán eso. Debes considerar que algunos deben ser aniquilados por completo.

—Eso es algo que mi juicio juzgará Baldassare. Por el momento estoy bien de esta manera.

—Ya sabes lo que pasará si pierdes –advertía con frialdad-.

—Nunca lo olvido, es por eso que no lo haré, sin importar lo que tenga que sacrificar para ello –expresó con seriedad-.

—¡LYNN LO HAS HECHO OTRA VEZ! –gritó Pont desde la lejanía, mientras corría lo más endemoniadamente rápido que podía hacia ella-.

—Nos volvemos a ver Pont –le sonrió con amabilidad-.

—Ni creas que con esa sonrisa harás que olvide lo que has hecho ahorita –le dijo con disgusto, como si de un padre se tratase-.

—Pero sólo estaban causando problemas. Simplemente les di su estate quieto –se excusó-.

—¡Pero tus estate quieto son exagerados! Has arruinado nuevamente esta calle y la reparamos la semana pasada –le chillaba Pont-.

—La próxima vez trasladaré la pelea hacia la zona boscosa –comentaba Lynn tratando de animarle-.

—Ése no es el punto Lynn –decía Pont un poco más calmado-.

—¿Entonces? –le cuestionó dudosa-.

—¿Por qué demonios tiene tanta fuerza bruta? –le preguntó más a Baldassare que a la misma Lynn-.

—Se llama entrenamiento Pont…Gracias a su dieta rica en carne y un entrenamiento adecuado logró mejorar su condición física y ahora está en excelente forma. Además, una parte importante se la debe a sus genes, su abuelo es un monstruo en pelea, algo tenía que sacarle.

—¡Ezio es un bruto como tú! –le gritoneaba Pont haciendo uso de toda su capacidad pulmonar-.

—Tengo mucha hambre, iré a ver que encuentro en el bosque –la castaña ya estaba decidida a irse, pero habría de ser frenada por el mismo Pont-.

—Celebraremos tu regreso Lynn –agregaba con emoción- Así que hoy comerás cosas deliciosas.

—¿Postres también? –cuestionó con interés-.

—¡Muchos!

—Suena muy bien –estaba encantada-.

—Por tu culpa se ha malcriado –recriminó Baldassare-.

—¡El que la hizo pasar por entrenamientos infernales no tiene nada que reclamarme!

—Entonces iré por Cyrano para que comamos todos –salió corriendo de allí con una sonrisa en sus labios, dispuesta de encontrar a su compañero-.

—Sabes Baldassare, me alegra que te hayas hecho cargo de Lynn –comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios-.

—Si hace cuatro años querías lanzarme a los reyes marinos. ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?

—Ambos se llevan muy bien y los dos han aprendido mucho el uno del otro.

—Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo Pont.

Puerta tras puerta fue abierta por los sirvientes de la casa, dejando pasar a las dos personalidades que habían recién llegado y que sin duda eran lo suficientemente importantes como para ocasionar todo ese movimiento en la casa. En la última habitación les aguardaban con paciencia ese grupo de hombres, cuya edad se apreciaba por el tono blanquecino de sus cabellos, mismos que resaltaban por el tono oscuro de sus trajes.

Al final de aquella pasarela se ubicaba el jefe de familia, resguardado a sus lados por sus subordinados, viejos camaradas. Pero los invitados no deseaban cruzar palabra ni mirada con alguien que no fuera el propietario de esa casa.

Ese tradicional kimono carmesí de dibujos coloridos y que evocaban las flores de loto en pleno apogeo no era más que un requisito formal que detestaba, pero que tenía que realizar. Y el resto de su embellecimiento no era más que el complemento de toda esa ridícula presentación.

—Sé bienvenida a casa, Lynn –le recibió con una amplia sonrisa Ezio-.

—Ojii-san –mencionó casi en un susurro inaudible-.

—Vete Lynn, casi eres una mujer, pronto cumplirás catorce años –exponía su abuelo con una extraña emoción en sus palabras- Y te has vuelto fuerte. Estás enorgulleciendo a la familia.

—¿Cuál ha sido el motivo por el cual me has llamado ojii-san?

—Estás aquí para que los miembros de toda nuestra familia te conozcan, así como mis más queridos socios de negocios. Pero eso no es todo, también para darte el legado familiar más importante y preciado con el que cuenta la familia Zanini.

—¿Legado familiar?¿A qué te refieres con eso ojii-san?

—Lo sabrás en breve Lynn…Baldassare, has hecho un trabajo magnífico….Tus honorarios serán satisfactorios.

—Es lo que espero Ezio.

Una campanilla resonó cerca de sus oídos y en breve sus ojos se encontraban admirando con detalle aquella enorme caja de madera que fue abierta sin más.

¿Quién podría considerar un tesoro o siquiera un legado familiar aquella arma?¿Por cuánto tiempo había permanecido resguardada y cómo es que se hallaba tan bien conservada?¿Qué era esa sensación que le trasmitía y que no le hacía apartar su vista de ella?

—¿Una…guadaña? –estipuló Lynn con confusión-.

—Su nombre es Corneille, y es el tesoro más valioso que nuestra familia tiene –contestó con seriedad Ezio- Ha llegado la edad de que la portes y enfrentes a tus enemigos con ella.

—Pero yo no necesito armas, he recibido el suficiente entrenamiento para pelear cuerpo contra cuerpo. Esto será más un estorbo que una ayuda.

—La razón principal por la que sometimos tu cuerpo a todo ese entrenamiento infernal fue para que pudieras controlar eficientemente esta arma.

—Sinceramente no tiene nada de especial esta arma, al menos no lo veo de ese modo ojii-san.

—Esta arma es única en su tipo…Fue elaborada no sólo para ser ligera, sino robusta y casi indestructible. Su poder de ataque depende de su portador, así que su poder de destrucción será proporcional a tu poder Lynn.

—¿Quién hizo un arma como ésta?

—El mejor herrero de esta isla, hace más de cien años atrás….¿No te sorprende el hecho de que se halle totalmente inmutable esta arma? Sólo es un indicativo de lo valiosa y casi sagrada que es…Hace años la porté yo Lynn, pero ha llegado tu momento.

—No sé si llegue a acostumbrarme a ella, ojii-san –habló con desinterés-.

—No olvides tus obligaciones Lynn…No olvides que mientras sigas viviendo bajo mi mismo techo debes obedecerme en todo lo que te ordene.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que inició con aquel relato?¿En qué momento se percató de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella sin desearlo de ese modo?¿Por qué evocar ese pasado que tanto le desagradaba desempolvar?¿No era más simple dar una respuesta condensada de todo ello y con eso excusarse y darse a entender con sus compañeros de tripulación?

—…Así que eso fue lo que pasó…Lynn-swan…-decía Sanji seriamente mientras apagaba aquel cigarrillo sin habérselo terminado siquiera-.

—Oye, que alguien haga algo como eso a su propia nieta…-Franky estaba perplejo ante lo que acababa de escuchar-.

—Entonces…¿tú todavía…? –fue incapaz de cuestionar Usopp-.

—No, ya no…Escapé curiosamente a las pocas semanas de que esa arma me fue entregada –proseguía con su mirada puesta fijamente en aquel plato vacío que estaba frente a ella- Yo ya no sigo sus órdenes, ya no hay razón para que lo siga haciendo…

—Un hombre que chantajea a una niña, no es un hombre, ¡es basura! –gritó Sanji con molestia, como si hubiera contemplado todo aquel pasado de cerca- Te volvió una esclava.

—Y lo seguiría siendo si la razón por la que permanecía en ese sitio, obedeciéndole y soportando los entrenamientos de Baldassare, aún continuara existiendo…-comentaba con pesar y amargura -.

—¿Qué fue lo que usó para retenerte durante todos estos años? –preguntó Franky viéndole con un semblante lleno de seriedad-.

—…A mi madre…-contestó secamente sólo para ponerse de pie y salir de aquel pequeño establecimiento de comida- Ella fue la única razón que yo poseía para volverme fuerte y soportar cualquier cosa que se cruzara en mi camino –había dado unos cuantos pasos más sólo para frenarse de lleno, ellos también habían decidido seguirle y guardar silencio para escucharla- Pero ella murió y Ezio no tenía nada más con que retenerme…

Escapé y me uní a la Marina, encargándome de ocultar muy bien mi identidad –decía con una disimulada sonrisa-…Buscaba información sobre un viejo conocido, ex pirata y con el que tengo ciertos problemas; creía que estando en la Marina esa tarea sería sencilla, pero no fue así. Caí en una trampa y por ello me vi en serios problemas…Por suerte esa noche había alguien más cazando al pirata que me emboscó, gracias a él logré salvarme –sonrió ampliamente, recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado en compañía de su anterior superior- Dejé mi búsqueda a un lado y me quedé para formar parte del equipo de Shirohige. Estuve con ellos prácticamente dos años.

—Vaya que has pasado por varias cosas –el cocinero estaba feliz de que hubiesen buenos recuerdos que ayudaran a minimizar las amargas experiencias de su infancia- Muchas aventuras para alguien tan joven como tú.

—Estoy satisfecha con esos giros inesperados en mi vida. Gracias a ellos logré conocerlos a todos ustedes –expresó con agradecimiento mediante una amplia sonrisa a todos esos chicos-.

—Parece que cambiaremos un poco el rumbo a seguir…-indicaba Luffy, quien apenas había emitido palabra alguna y ahora simplemente ajustaba su sombrero- Espero no te moleste Nami….-dijo con un tono peculiarmente serio mientras su mirada yacía totalmente oscurecida y la anteriormente nombrada hacía acto de aparición con el resto del equipo- Pero creo que ahora tengo muchos más deseos de patearle el trasero a ese hombre llamado Ezio.

—¿Luffy…? –expresó Lynn desconcertada- Yo no dije todo esto…para que fuéramos tras él, ustedes sólo querían saber así que…-toda queja era inútil, su actual capitán ya se encontraba a lado suyo, clavando esa penetrante mirada en ella-…Luffy…

—No perdonaré a nadie que quiera hacerle daño a mis nakamas….Lynn, voy a patearle el trasero a Ezio.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20.- Giro repentino: La Isla Parablanc**

¿Qué sentido tenía pelear por una causa que ni siquiera formaba parte de sus vidas?¿Por qué hacer algo como eso existiendo mayores prioridades que atender?¿Qué clase de capitán era ése? Seguramente uno que no se veía usualmente y que sin embargo, lograba ganar la simpatía de todo aquel que se percatara de lo decidido que era y del buen corazón que poseía, uno que le impedía dejar a la deriva a sus camaradas.

—Pero qué…cosas estás diciendo…-expresaba Lynn aún sin poder creer lo que su capitán le había dicho hace instantes atrás-.

—No importa cuánto intentes hacerlo desistir, ya se le ha metido la idea en su cabeza y no cederá hasta lograrlo –Nami sonreía ante el repentino anonadamiento de la castaña-.

—Además, Luffy jamás dejaría pasar por alto lo que Ezio está haciendo –comentó Robin- Ha hecho algo terrible.

—Por eso mismo…Este asunto…

—Lynn, es una orden de tu capitán –estipuló de forma puntual Luffy- ¿Vas a desobedecer la orden de tu capitán?

—Por supuesto que no –contestó de inmediato- Pero esto es…demasiado…-dijo apenada y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- Está actuando como el tonto de su hermano –pensó con nostalgia-.

—Entonces no hay más que discutir –sonriendo como era tan usual en él- Toda esta plática me ha abierto el apetito…Shishishishi.

—No puede estar ni un minuto serio –suspiraba Usopp-.

—Lynn, tengo una duda –comentaba Robin acercándose a la castaña-.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Si tu abuelo está estrechamente relacionado con el Barón Rojo, ¿significa que ya conocías a éste y sus miembros no es así?

—A los únicos que he conocido formalmente ha sido a Baldassare, ya que mi abuelo me lo puso de maestro. Y al Barón…bajo circunstancias inesperadas, pero…Para ese momento para mí eran simplemente dos viejos piratas que tenían mala fama. No sabía a qué tripulación pertenecía ni mucho menos…Y si conocí al resto, probablemente, pero no lo noté…Los invitados de mi abuelo iban y venían sin que yo pudiera verles. Bien pude haberlos conocido a todos y yo ni en cuenta.

Mi abuelo me ocultaba muchas cosas…Y sólo regresaba a casa una vez al año…Lamento no darles mucha información al respecto.

—De modo que tú también recién estás enterándote –expresaba Robin-.

—Desgraciadamente es así –contestó con frustración-.

—Ya que iremos detrás de tu tiránico abuelo, ¿hacia dónde tenemos que ir? – objetó Nami-.

—No estoy muy segura si continúe viviendo en esa isla, pero…yo nací en la Isla Parablanc.

—Entonces está dicho, iremos a la Isla Parablanc –espetaba Usopp sonriente-.

—¿Alguna pista de cómo llegar? –preguntaba Chopper-.

—No se encuentra demasiado lejos de aquí –comentaba Lynn- Posiblemente nos tomé una semana el llegar.

—Nos iremos después de que termine el festín –agregaba alegremente Luffy-.

—¡Idiota! –le gritoneó Sanji-.

—¿Hacia dónde está el siguiente establecimiento de comida Lynn? –cuestionaba Luffy sólo por compromiso porque ya se encontraba arrastrando a la pobre chica, que apenas y había reaccionado para seguirle el paso-.

—¡No seas bruto! –aulló Sanji con una mirada de enfado total-.

—Nuestro capitán nunca cambiará…Yohohoho.

—Gracias por escucharla –interrumpió Pont, acompañado de sus dos viejos amigos-.

—Nos quedamos muy preocupados por ella después de lo ocurrido con Shirohige y Ace –decía Miss Chocolat-.

—Pero al ver lo bien que está con ustedes, creo que nuestros temores se han alejado un poco –comentaba Mr. Sunflower-.

—Ella es muy orgullosa y jamás pedirá la ayuda de nadie aunque no tenga ni la más mínima oportunidad de ganar. Siempre gusta hacer sus cosas a su propia manera y generalmente es muy tranquila….Ama las cosas dulces y aborrece las cosas amargas…

Nunca estuvo rodeada de muchas personas, así que suele encariñarse rápidamente con las personas que le muestran amabilidad, así que es seguro que hará cualquier cosas por ustedes, aún si eso la compromete a ella misma –hablaba Pont con un orgullo que es propio de un padre que se jacta hondamente por una hija que está a punto de despegar del nido-.

—Descuiden, ella estará bien con nosotros –aseguró Sanji sonriente-.

—Sólo tengan paciencia, cuando menos lo esperen sabrán de la caída de ese sujeto tan desagradable –insinuaba Nami con una pequeña sonrisa-.

—Nuestro capitán lo vencerá –indicó campante el pequeño reno-.

El candado que le tenía preso había sido abierto al fin y las cadenas lentamente resbalaron de su escurridizo cuerpo sólo para caer de golpe contra el agua, provocando que ésta sobrepasara sus límites de retención y empapara todo lo que estuviera cerca.

¿Cómo se supone que podrían domar a un ser tan grande como ése?¿Qué es lo que tenían que hacer para hacer que les obedeciese fielmente? Ahora era el momento de la verdad y la improvisación.

Pero las palabras podrían esperar cuando los golpes iban por delante, comandados por el capitán de aquella tripulación.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol! –exclamó energéticamente Luffy mientras estiraba el brazo y arremetía con tremendo puñetazo al escurridizo pez-.

—¡IDIOTA! –le gritaron Usopp y Sanji ante semejante acto de poco raciocinio-.

—Bueno, así ya se estará bien tranquilo –decía sonriente al tiempo que aquel pez yacía sobre el agua flotando, totalmente inconsciente-.

—No creo que ése sea el modo de hacerle obedecer –Chopper suspiró- Déjame hablar con él…cuando despierte.

—Tenemos que abandonar esta isla y usando este raro pez lo haremos mucho más fácil…Además, navegaremos en el cielo –dijo entusiasmado, prácticamente imaginándoselo; Luffy podía tener bastante imaginación de vez en cuando-.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo matas en uno de tus arranques? –le discutía Nami-.

—Nami tiene razón, tu próximo golpe podría matarlo –apoyaba Usopp-.

—No creo que el ryuda muera con algo tan fácil como eso –Lynn yacía comiendo patatas fritas-.

—Me pregunto cómo haremos para sujetar bien al Sunny al lomo de esta bestia marina –Sanji se encontraba inundado por la duda-.

—Pont me dijo que ése no es problema, la superficie de ese pez es sumamente pegajosa que cualquier cosa que no forme parte de su cuerpo, se pegará inmediatamente…como el brazo estirado de Luffy –dijo lo último observando a su capitán intentando despegarse del cuerpo del ryuda, empeorándolo todo en poco tiempo-.

—Ummm…Entiendo, ¿pero cómo haremos para que libere al Sunny posteriormente? –preguntaba con interés Franky-.

—Dijo que el agua caliente es insoportable para los cuerpos de estos peces, así que cuando son regados con ella pierden esa cualidad, debido a que sufren un daño ligero en su cuerpo…Pierden las escamas y las renuevan casi de inmediato.

—En verdad es un pez muy extraño –habló el cocinero- Pero qué se puede esperar de una criatura que habita dentro de dos mares que prácticamente son imposibles de acceder y contemplar.

—Están bastante buenas estas papas –Luffy había estirado su otro brazo para robar la bolsa que hasta hace unos momentos consumía Lynn-.

—Creo que tendremos que ir por un poco de agua caliente para despegarlo de allí –comentaba Usopp-.

Aquel grito que emergió repentinamente de la boca del capitán no era de emoción ni nada por el estilo, era más de queja, algo le había molestado hasta tal punto de provocarle el suficiente dolor para salir corriendo de allí y lanzarse hacia la única fuente de alivio, aquel lago; grave error, ahora se hundía como un martillo.

—¡IDIOTA! –le gritaban sus amigos-.

—Ahora ya no se encuentra más pegado a ese pez –agregaba con un cinismo tremendo Baldassare que llevaba en su mano derecha la prueba del delito, un balde de metal mientras permanecía totalmente quieto al lado de los chicos-.

—¿Luffy, estás bien? –preguntaba Lynn al tiempo que desinflaba el enorme estómago de su capitán- Eso fue descortés Baldassare.

—Lo que cuenta es que ya no está pegado al ryuda, lo demás son pequeños detalles sin importancia.

—¡Casi me matas! –le gritó molesto Luffy, cuyo cuerpo escurría por completo-.

—Casi es la palabra correcta. No pensé que fueras a arrojarte al agua sabiendo que los usuarios de las Frutas de Diablo no pueden nadar.

—¡El agua estaba muy caliente! –se quejaba Luffy-.

—Eres un capitán demasiado extraño –Baldassare no despegaba su mirada de encima del capitán- Si no eres capaz de lograr que ese ryuda te obedezca, dudo que puedas enfrentarte a Ezio o al Barón.

—Tsk…No eres nadie para decidir eso –Luffy empezaba a irritarse por tales comentarios-.

—Deberías dejar de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen, mugiwara.

—Haré lo que quiera, así que no te metas en esto –le dedicó una mirada llena de molestia-.

—Obstinado…-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios- Pero necesitarás algo adicional si quieres salir vivo de todo esto…

Aquel ataque no había sido lanzado por accidente, había sido preciso y con un alcance lo suficientemente peligroso y poderoso que había logrado causar daño sobre la superficie de la gruesa y lejana roca que cercaba a toda la laguna. Pero no iba a detenerse en eso, la ofensiva continuaba y aquel hombre de goma esperaba su momento de contraatacar.

Las hojas afiladas de aire comprimido eran destructivas y demasiado precisas, como si pudiera predecir con enorme exactitud la posición de su contrincante en su siguiente movimiento. Pero, ¿por qué limitarse a las piernas cuando sus manos eran igualmente de mortales?

El piso empezaba a sentir los estragos de aquella batalla que si bien apenas había iniciado, poseía un grado de seriedad tal que ninguno de los dos estaba siendo condescendiente con el otro, ni siquiera al contemplar el absurdo tema que había desencadenado la batalla en primera instancia.

—Gear Secando –expresó Luffy mientras sus piernas empezaban a bombear sangre con enorme velocidad hacia el resto de su cuerpo, sólo para usarlo exclusivamente en sus dos brazos-.

—Interesante –musitó Baldassare-.

—¡Gomu gomu no Jet Gatling!

—Tekkai –fue lo único que emergió de la boca de Baldassare-.

No sólo era increíblemente más rápido aquel ataque masivo de puñetazos, sino también mucho más fuerte y destructivo que antes. Su fuerza se había incrementado desde hace dos años atrás y ahora lo estaba demostrando con creces, no obstante, alguien estaba preparado para resistir a tan tremendo estrés y daño.

Sus brazos se habían cruzado sobre su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo yacía totalmente estático, en una única posición sin moverse ni un solo centímetro o pestañar siquiera. No había nada que perturbase la concentración de aquel mercenario, ni siquiera la explosión de golpes de la cual era víctima y que sin embargo no estaba causándole un verdadero problema.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Baldassare sólo para dejar en un breve instante aquella posición; había desaparecido ante sus ojos…Había utilizado en un par de segundos el soru y ahora simplemente se movía alrededor de aquel capitán.

El hombre de goma esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo los embistes que recibía por parte de Baldassare, sabía que si alguno llegaba a tocarlo causaría serios daños en su cuerpo y no estaba en posición de hacerse de daños que supusieran un obstáculo en la meta que tenía propuesta.

—Gear Third –expresó el capitán mordiendo su pulgar sólo para lograr inflar su brazo y posicionarse para el verdadero ataque- ¡Elephant Gun!

El polvo no fue lo único que se alzó tras aquel monstruoso impacto, el piso mismo quedó fracturado y las ondas expansivas del choque sólo lograron turbar a todos por unos breves instantes.

¿Qué había tenido la misma potencia para igualar a ese enorme puño revestido con haki?¿Cómo es que tras aquel embiste las cosas continuaban iguales?¿Y a qué se debía la sonrisa de ese capitán?¿Era acaso por la emoción de encontrar a un nuevo rival que estaba a su propio nivel?

Tras el polvo despejado podía observarse claramente lo que había pasado….Alguien más aplicaba una técnica parecida a la de él, pero no por el hecho de que su cuerpo fuese igualmente de goma, sino más bien porque contaba con atributos peculiares, consecuentes de su habilidad. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que aquel puño se había transformado en una brusca garra escamosa, áspera y lo suficientemente gruesa para ser prácticamente impenetrable?¿En qué clase de criatura podía transformarse aquel sujeto?

—¡Increíble! –exclamaba Luffy quien no despegaba su mirada de aquella garra color verde con una sección amarillenta y las garras totalmente negras-.

—Tu Bosoushoku haki es aún inmaduro, pero lo suficientemente resistente para tolerar mi Tekkai.

—Así que eso fue lo que usaste para contraatacar mi Elephant Gun.

—Exactamente –contestaba regresando a la normalidad su mano-.

—¡Se convierte en un monstruo! –gritó con temor Usopp-.

—Baldassare comió una Akuma no mi tipo Zoan Mítica, la cual lo convierte en un hombre hidra –contestaba Lynn a las dudas de los chicos-.

—¿Hidra? –preguntó curioso Chopper-.

—La Hidra era un monstruo mitológico similar a una serpiente que poseía numerosas cabezas. Se decía que su respiración era venenosa –aclaraba Robin-.

—Es una criatura aterradora…-pensaba Usopp tragando saliva pesadamente-.

—No has muerto, significa que tienes un nivel aceptable –decía Baldassare tranquilamente-.

—¿A qué te refieres? –preguntaba Luffy-.

—Durante el combate intenté asesinarte en tres ocasiones, pero milagrosamente reaccionaste y evadiste el contacto de mi mano con tu cuerpo –contestó cínicamente-.

—¡Oye yo no peleaba con intención de matarte! –le reclamaba Luffy-.

—Pero yo sí.

—Ese hombre…realmente da miedo…-musitaron en su mayoría los tripulantes-.

—¿Ya te vas tan pronto Baldassare? –preguntaba Lynn mirando a su maestro iniciar su caminata hacia sentido contrario de donde se hallaban-.

—Ya no tengo mayores motivos por los cuales quedarme en esta isla –expresó secamente- Pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a topar tarde o temprano, sólo espero que cuando eso sea continúen completos y no les falte por ejemplo…una Lynn.

—Ey, ya te lo dije, ¡no moriré aún! –le gritoneó Lynn con una vena saltada en su frente-.

—Entonces demuéstralo –indicó como último antes de desaparecer de la zona moviéndose con la rapidez de soru-.

—Mmm…Eres un mentiroso –señalaba como sí nada Lynn-.

—¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntaba Usopp-.

—A nada en particular –le sonrió y simplemente colocó su mirada en su capitán, que estaba más que confundido por todo lo sucedido- Tenemos que despertar a ese ryuda para empezar a domesticarlo –dijo burlonamente-.

La tarde había caído ya, un día más se estaba escapando de sus manos y no obstante, no le daban la mayor importancia, gracias al triunfo que habían conseguido tras largas horas de acuerdo y algunos golpes.

El mar era inmenso visto desde cualquier ángulo, sobre todo cuando se le observaba desde las alturas, entre las espesas nubes blancas que viajaban con lentitud con ayuda del viento. ¿Era real lo que estaban viendo o era un surrealista sueño?¿Es que acaso el viento jugueteando con su cabello y llenándoles los pulmones de oxígeno no era prueba suficiente para demostrarles que lo que estaban viviendo era real.

¿Podrían haberse imaginado antes navegar los cielos tranquilamente? Pues ahora lo estaban haciendo sin la mayor de las complicaciones, valiéndose de la ayuda de aquel peculiar ser que por mero instinto había ocultado su cuerpo y se había tornado completamente invisible ante los ojos del mundo.

Frente a ese majestuoso barco se hallaba el peculiar compañero de aventuras que recién se les había unido, es decir, el amarillo submarino perteneciente a la tripulación de los Piratas Heart.

—¡INCREÍBLE! –gritaron al unísono Chopper, Luffy y Usopp que bailaban juntos, echándose los brazos alrededor del hombro-.

—Es asombroso –mencionaba maravillada Nami- Podemos ver todo desde aquí.

—Quién pensaría que algo como esto fuera siquiera posible –decía Franky-.

—Es extraordinaria…Yohohoho –Brook se había emocionado hasta el punto de empezar a interpretar un alegre tema en su violín-.

—De vez en cuando debemos descender para que el ryuda se mantenga hidratado y coma un poco - apuntaba Rayleigh-.

—Es genial que nos acompañes Rayleigh –Luffy no podía estar más feliz por la compañía del Rey Negro- Y tú también Shakky.

—Es una aventura bastante grande como para dejarles todo a ustedes –sonrió Rayleigh-.

—Entre más ayuda será mucho mejor –apoyaba el gyojin-.

—Así que tendrás que soportarnos un poco más Monkey-chan –dijo un tanto pícara Shakky-.

—¡Vamos chicos, a la Isla Parablanc! –gritó a todo pulmón Luffy-.

La oscuridad siempre será el escondite perfecto para aquellos que disfrutan del acecho y los ataques a distancia, de aquellos cobardes que preferían embestir por la espalda que dar la cara. Aquel sendero lleno de frialdad y penumbra no era el sitio adecuado para merodear y mucho menos cuando la tarde había dejado que la noche dominara el cielo. Pero tampoco es como si el que realizaba su paseo nocturno tuviera miedo alguno de encontrarse con problemas a mitad de su camino.

La luz lunar incidía sobre las filosas armas que variaban en tamaño y grosor, al mismo tiempo dejaba ver a medios tintes las siluetas que se protegían en las sombras y sonreían con amplitud, como si la ventaja y la suerte estuviera con ellos por el simple hecho de superarle en número. A veces no se tiene claro el concepto de calidad ante cantidad.

No había necesidad de conversar cuando lo que iba a ocurrir era más que evidente e imposible de frenar. Y en breves instantes aquel combate callejero dio inicio, donde las ventajas no significaban victoria.

¿Aquellos eran gritos de temor o sorpresa?¿Esas miradas vibraban ante lo que estaban contemplando por ser algo extraordinario y que era imposible que pasara o ante el temor que esa criatura les trasmitía?¿Cuándo pensaron que esos agudos ojos brillaran más intensamente que los rubí en medio de la noche?¿Es que acaso sus armas no eran rivales para el arsenal de dientes que estaban depositados en esas largas mandíbulas?¿A dónde se había ido el valor que hasta hace momentos atrás les había hecho sonreír campantemente?

Sus armas no habían tenido la posibilidad de ser usadas, su fuerza tampoco había sido comprobada y su miedo era lo único que fue contemplado y medido. Sus corazones habían dejado de latir en el instante en que aquellas quijadas habían impactado de lleno sobre las cabezas de los infelices hombres.

¿Los huesos eran tan frágiles o la fuerza de esa bestia superaba las expectativas humanas?¿Es que los sobrevivientes deseaban escapar con todas sus fuerzas? Ése era posiblemente el peor error que podrían cometer.

¿Para qué ocupar alguna de esas largas y peligrosas cabezas cuando se poseía una extremidad igualmente peligrosa? En unos segundos los alrededores habían sido completamente cortados por el viento cortante que había sido arrojado por la larga cola de ese ser híbrido. No había escapatoria, esa batalla sería la última que esos hombres desempeñarían.

La luz de la luna lentamente fue alumbrando a aquel cuerpo, resaltando los detalles que la oscuridad se había esforzado en proteger celosamente. Los ojos penetrantes de esas siete cabezas no sólo transmitían escalofríos y temor, sino también se les apreciaba ansiosos de encontrarse con el siguiente adversario.

Dientes filosos y amarillentos predispuestos en sus mandíbulas mientras aquellos largos y robustos cuernos adornaban con delicadeza sus chatas cabezas. Sus manos y pies se habían transformado en vigorosas garras, afiladas y aplastantes. Su larga cola se movía con inquietud de un lado para otro con esas cortas aletas hechas de hueso que permanecían sobre la superficie superior de la misma.

Sólo una de sus numerosas cabezas poseía las características humanas de aquel hombre y que ayudaban a reconocerle.

—Parece ser que alguien tiene intenciones un tanto serias de eliminarme –expresó Baldassare contemplando fijamente a los hombres que se aproximaban-.

—Ezio-sama requiere de tus servicios, Baldassare –enunció uno de los recién llegados-.

—Yo no recuerdo continuar trabajando con aquel hombre –contestó secamente Baldassare-.

—Cualquiera que sea tu precio lo acatará sin problema alguno Baldassare.

—Lamento decirles esto –comentó con una aflicción fingida- Pero ya tengo un comprador y su oferta no puede ser siquiera igualada con la que Ezio pueda ofrecerme. Así que señores, ¿serían tan amables de quitarse de mi camino?

—No creo que eso sea posible Baldassare. Tenemos órdenes estrictas de terminar contigo en caso de que te negaras.

—Entonces acabemos con esto, ya que no hay nada más que discutir al respecto –sonrió macabramente mientras aquellas juguetonas cabezas emitían gruñidos estrepitosos e intimidantes; la fiesta nocturna recién estaba a punto de comenzar-.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Hola a todos nuevamente! :) Es lunes y eso significa actualización! Así que por esa razón ando aquí trayendo nuevos caps para iniciar la semana y no se me aburran demasiado XD Aunque sé que la cosa está yendo lenta y media patosa, pero bueno, se debe desarrollar la historia bien o las cosas no tendrán sentido alguno e.e En fin, espero les guste w Saludos y besos amorosos a todos! : )**

**Capítulo 21.- Problemas a bordo**

¿Dónde podría encontrarse la blanquecina luna?¿Qué había sido de las pequeñas estrellas que sabían cómo orientar a las personas durante sus viajes?¿Por qué la oscuridad que allí imperaba solamente podía ser disipada por el fulgor amarillento que emanaban esos faroles de pared?

Mirar al cielo jamás inspiró tanta nostalgia, las nubes mismas se hundieron en la sombra y la noche tiránica propagaba su reinado por tiempo indefinido, condenando a todo ese territorio a una vida privada de sol, el azul celeste del cielo y el significado más simple de mañana.

Sin embargo, existían quienes amaban aquel mundo carente de calidez y vivos colores, que no les importaba contemplar un cielo ausente de astros luminosos; sencillamente habían renunciado a las maravillas del amanecer. Para ellos solamente existían las noches.

La simetría que acompañaba a la inmensa ciudad nunca antes había sido tan magistral, tan prolongada, tan exquisita. Es como si el que la hubiera levantado hubiera sido un obsesionado por la perfección, una que posiblemente sólo alcanzó en el instante en que trasladó esa ciudad de su mente hacia la realidad.

Las calles eran angostas, tapizadas con adoquín en tonos salmón, formando secuencias llamativas y elegantes. Las casas se hallaban distribuidas geométricamente, gozando de una arquitectura tradicional, pero no por ello les restaba encanto, sino todo lo contrario. Sus puertas eran corredizas, hechas de papel y madera, los techos estaban construidos con teja negra y el tono carmesí coloreaba cada una de las paredes exteriores de las moradas, logrando de aquel sitio algo mágico y tenebroso.

¿En dónde se encontraba la gente?¿A dónde se hallaba toda la actividad propia de una ciudad?¿Es que acaso todos preferían la luz artificial que irradiaba desde el interior de sus casas que exponerse al exterior? Tal vez el enorme silencio que existía tras sus puertas era lo que verdaderamente les aterraba más que la oscuridad misma.

No obstante, ¿qué eran esos sonidos que se percibían retumbando por la ciudad?¿Es que había quienes estaban intentando hacer algo más que recorrer aquella silenciosa ciudad?

Tres siluetas se movían de tejado en tejado, corriendo a enorme velocidad, como si escaparan de algo que sólo fuera visible para sus ojos y que fuera incapaz de producir ruido alguno. Pero su persecución habría de cesar no por decisión propia si no porque frente a esas tres mujeres se encontraban esos extraños hombres cuyos cuerpos estaban cubiertos por mantas bicolor rojo y negro mientras sus rostros y nucas estaban cubiertas por esas expresivas máscaras, donde una denotaba una inmensa alegría y la otra estaba hundida en la tragedia.

—Regresen al centro de la ciudad –ordenó el hombre de en medio de aquella formación-.

—No tenemos interés en seguir sus órdenes –dijo la pelirroja con una mirada llena de irritación que sólo podía ser trasmitida en el momento en que sus puños pudieran impactarse contra alguno de esos molestos guardias-.

—_Boa Sandersonia, Boa Marigold y Margaret, no poseen autorización para dejar esta isla –se escuchó bajo ellas, sobre aquella delgada callejuela-._

Durante el tiempo que llevaban allí no habían contemplado aquel rostro…Nunca una mirada como la que él poseía les había provocado curiosidad al mismo tiempo que miedo. Y no era porque luciera siquiera perverso o se mostrara intimidante, había algo en él que lo tornaba escalofriante y de cuidado.

—¡Sable-sama! –expresaron aquellos tres hombres al unísono y con enorme respeto-.

—Pueden retirarse –ordenó sin siquiera mirar a sus subordinados-.

—Está bien, Sable-sama –dijeron como último antes de abandonar la escena-.

—¡Así que tú eres el que está detrás de todo esto! –gritó enfurecida Sandersonia-.

—No creo que haya algún problema si les digo que así es –el hombre las miraba penetrantemente, sonriéndoles un poco, como si les causara sana diversión el contemplarles en tal situación-.

—¡Miserable, será mejor que nos dejes irnos de esta isla! –ordenaba vehemente Marigold- O lo lamentarás.

—Aunque lograsen derrotarme, no podrían dejar esta isla en realidad. Por lo que les sugiero que no desperdicien sus energías inútilmente y disfruten su estadía en la amada isla de Fiore –pedía con normalidad-.

—¿Fiore…? –decía pensativa Margaret- ¿Es así como se llama esa mujer que nos tendió la emboscada en la Isla de las Kujas?

—Sí, ella misma fue –agregaba sin demasiada importancia mientras empezaba a caminar sin prisa alguna- No precipiten su muerte inútilmente, sus vidas aún son valiosas para mí.

—¿Qué pretendes? –interrogó Sandersonia quien ya se encontraba tras aquel hombre con su forma híbrida de serpiente en compañía de su hermana-.

—¿Qué pretendo? Bueno, es algo complicado de describir, por eso me ahorraré el tiempo de explicárselos. Están aquí, podrán contemplarlo ustedes mismas cuando al fin esté todo listo –dijo sin apuro alguno, incluso tras observar que se encontraba rodeado entre aquellos largos y peligrosos cuerpos serpentinos-.

De nada les servía tenerlo acorralado de esa manera si no podían siquiera tocarle. Ante sus propios ojos aquel hombre había desaparecido y sólo una pequeña risa inundó el sitio. ¿Es que acaso pensaron que iba a ser tan simple atraparlo y propinarle una buena paliza?¿Por qué creyeron que las cosas marcharían tan magníficamente bien? No era momento de subestimar a nadie, mucho menos a los que conocían y dominaban a la perfección el territorio en el que se encontraban cautivas.

¿Por qué escapar?¿Por qué dejar todo al aire cuando se podía hacer más en tales circunstancias?¿Qué importaba la diferencia numérica?

Reaccionar justo a tiempo sólo para bloquear algo que ni siquiera podían ver y que sin embargo resintieron en el instante en que advirtieron ese fugaz contacto. Experimentar un avasallador espasmo en cuanto sintieron su presencia tan próxima a las de ellas que no existía manera alguna de escapar ante lo inevitable.

El humo se había levantado y un número basto de escombros destrozaron la tranquilidad y magnificencia de la ciudad. Los cuerpos de esas hermanas serpiente ahora descansaban inmóviles entre fragmentos de casas y fríos adoquines, completamente inconscientes.

—¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A HACERLES ESO?! –aulló encolerizada Margaret sosteniendo con firmeza a su serpiente, tensando aquel arco más que dispuesta a dispararle-.

—Este es mi territorio, y aquí se hace lo que yo diga…

¿De qué servía un arma que ni siquiera podía ser usada siquiera?¿De qué valía ahora todo el valor reunido para encarar a aquel hombre cuando se carecían de fuerzas necesarias para respaldar semejante actitud?¿Qué podía ser ahora ella por ese par de camaradas suyas cuando su condición estaba prácticamente en igualdad?

Un apretón y un giro rápido sin misericordia alguna fue lo único que él necesito no sólo para hacerla ceder, sino también para someterla a su infame voluntad. Ese sonido crujiente fue como una suculenta obra de teatro de dos temáticas, en donde el espectador sonreía ante las escenas cómicas de la historia y el personaje vivía en carne propia los sucesos más escabrosas.

¿Compasión? Ésa era una palabra que no tenía cavidad en el diccionario personal de aquel hombre que aún no satisfecho de haber roto aquella extremidad tan frágil del cuerpo de esa mujer, ahora postraría su atención en aquello que continuaba integro.

¿Qué era ese peso adicional que descansaba alrededor de su cuello y de alguna manera resultaba ser un estorbo para moverse adecuadamente?

—Así que ya llegaste Tasha –Sable veía de reojo a la animosa Tasha-.

—Sabes que Fiore se enfadará mucho si torturas demasiado a sus rehenes –decía divertida la chica tras soltarse de su capitán y caer sin problema alguno al suelo-.

—Cierto, siempre hace mucho drama por cosas sin sentido como éstas –se burlaba el pelirrojo-.

—Vayamos con los demás Sable-milyy.

—Está bien, de igual manera pelear con estas mujeres es muy aburrido –decía tras haberles dedicado una mirada a esas tres mujeres, que si bien habían vuelto en sí, eran incapaces de volverse a levantar-.

—Ey, Sable-milyy.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? –preguntaba tras haber empezado a caminar en compañía de la pelirosa-.

—¿Yo también puedo tener mi propia isla así como Fiore y los otros?

—Por supuesto…Mirko y tú pueden tener su propia isla y hacer de ella lo que mejor les plazca.

—¡Sable-milyy eres muy amable! –estaba realmente emocionada por la amabilidad de su capitán. No demoraría en demostrar su peculiar agradecimiento al rondar al barón mientras éste simplemente continuaba avanzando-.

—Tasha.

—¿Qué sucede Sable-milyy?

—Dime, ¿qué tan fuertes son todos ellos?

—El capitán fue herido por una bala de Mirko. No parece ser un sujeto demasiado listo, es más bien un tonto con suerte…A mí parecer no seguiría a un hombre como él y mucho menos dejaría que fuera mi capitán. El resto son personajes interesantes, especialmente ella…la nieta de Ezio.

—Me sorprende el hecho de que esté dentro de la tripulación de ese hombre, más que el hecho de que esté en nuestra contra. Siempre ha sido así, desde que la conocí.

—¿Así que la viste crecer Sable-milyy? –inquirió curiosa tras caminar al lado de su capitán-.

—No la he visto desde que tenía seis años –mencionaba un tanto pensativo al tiempo que ladeaba un poco su sonrisa- Me pregunto si continúa con esa misma actitud que me mostró ese día.

—¿No deberíamos ir tras ella también y traerla hasta acá-millyy?

—No es necesario…Su actual capitán terminará llegando hasta aquí tarde o temprano….No gastemos energías en algo que de igual modo va a pasar sin que nosotros movamos un dedo.

—Siempre eres tan astuto-milyy.

—Además vendrán acompañados de gente muy curiosa. Tú sabes que siempre he tenido simpatía por las personas peculiares e interesantes.

El mar yacía totalmente calmo y el clima simplemente era perfecto, sin ningún avistamiento de posible tormenta o cualquier otro factor ambiental que complicara la navegación por aquel territorio. Sin embargo, no había que confiarse, aquel mar era impredecible y aterrador.

¿Pero quién podría preocuparse del clima que en el mar imperaba cuando la navegación se hacía en lo alto del cielo gracias a una criatura que parecía haber sido sacada de un cuento poco convencional?

—Usopp, pesquemos un poco –sugería Luffy a su fiel amigo-.

—No seas tonto, no podemos pescar…porque el mar está a unos ciento cincuenta metros de donde estamos nosotros –le decía Usopp jalando al capitán para que no lanzara inútilmente la caña de pescar a un mar inexistente-.

—No tiene caso que lo intentes Luffy –Nami se negaba a las ocurrencias del moreno- Mañana bajaremos al mar para que el ryuda pueda alimentarse, por ahora tendrás que soportar tus ganas de pescar.

—Pero Nami…-se quejaba Luffy en tono infantil-.

—Creo que tendremos que bajar ahora Nami-swan –decía Sanji-.

—¿Y eso? –cuestionó Chopper-.

—Las provisiones se nos han terminado…Este troglodita ha devorado todo, incluso lo que escondía de él –dijo con enfado mientras regañaba con la mirada a su capitán-.

—Shishishishi.

—Parece ser que no tenemos más opción –sonreía divertida la arqueóloga-.

—Saben, lo he venido pensando desde que salimos de la isla Labyrin, ¿cómo se supone que haremos para aterrizar en el mar con el ryuda? –preguntaba Franky; un cuestionamiento que sin duda había pasado por la gran mayoría de los presentes, exceptuando al capitán claro estaba-.

La velocidad había condenado a aquel descenso, tornándolo brusco y complicado. El mar quedó brevemente dividido en dos secciones, provocando el nacimiento precipitado de monstruosas olas que se propagaron hacia dos direcciones totalmente opuestas, perdiendo su ímpetu conforme avanzaban sobre aquel prolongado mar.

El agua salada había empapado brevemente la cubierta de aquel llamativo barco y ahora simplemente escurría presurosa hacia el mar. La tripulación entera había resentido aquel abrupto aterrizaje comandado por su alocado capitán, quien simplemente sonreía ampliamente mientras alzaba sus manos en petición de que se repitiera tan descabellado aterrizaje. Una idea que en ese momento no fue apoyada por nadie.

Ya habían resuelto uno de sus problemas: el aterrizaje, ahora simplemente tenían que restablecer provisiones haciendo uso de la pesca, no obstante, existía un pequeño problema.

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué es lo que comen los ryuda? –preguntaba con interés Usopp quien ya portaba su caña de pescar en manos-.

—Reyes marinos –contestó Lynn campantemente-.

—¿Eso no significa que…nos dejará sin presas? –continuaba el moreno-.

—Teóricamente hablando así es –agregaba Lynn-.

—¡¿Entonces qué demonios comeremos nosotros?! –le cuestionaba eufórico Usopp-.

—¡Una isla! –gritaba Luffy desde las alturas; se había encargado de treparse al mástil del barco-.

—¿Una isla? Creía que nos faltaba para llegar a Parablanc –comentó Nami- Aunque ninguna de las tres flechas del log pose se mueven de forma frenética. Por lo que puede decirse que no son islas peligrosas.

—¡Qué aburrido! –chilló el capitán quien había estirado su cuello para poder ver adecuadamente aquel artilugio de navegación-.

—Tendremos que ir a la isla por provisiones –dijo Sanji-.

—Seguramente llegaremos a esa isla…-expresó pensativa Lynn- La Isla Nefrit.

Ante los ojos de los curiosos no había nada raro sucediendo en la costa de aquella nueva isla, sólo la calma del oleaje, las blancas arenas y las palmeras que rodeaban el sitio, ocultando la ciudad. Los nuevos visitantes se habían encargado a la perfección de resguardar sus embarcaciones y ahora simplemente tocaban tierra firme, transitando entre la pequeña jungla tropical que tenían frente suyo.

El clima era agradable, motivaba a permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo dentro del mar, surfeando y realizando cualquier otro tipo de actividad que involucrara al agua; pero no tenían esa opción, había una simple tarea que cumplir y no podían distraerse con ese tipo de cosas por el momento.

Un poco de fruta jamás estaba de más, especialmente en un día caluroso donde la lluvia se veía lejana. Por lo que el agua proveniente de esos grandes cocos era un verdadero placer.

Las cestas se llenaron rápidamente de frutos coloridos y de delicioso aroma y ni siquiera habían transitado la mitad del sendero que les llevaría a la ciudad. Un paraíso tropical oculto entre los peligrosos mares del Nuevo Mundo.

—Una isla tropical, esto sí que es agradable –decía Nami quien sujetaba su cabello y se colocaba unos lentes de sol tono rosáceo-.

—Hay suficiente comida en esta mini jungla –indicaba Sanji quien cargaba una cesta totalmente llena de fruta- Seguramente se trata de una isla comercial.

—Es comercial, pero no tanto por su fruta –aclaraba Lynn quien se había tomado la molestia de usar un cómodo top lila, un short del mismo tono y unas sandalias- Lo que aquí se vende es algo más interesante y bonito.

—¿De qué se trata? –le preguntaba Franky-.

—¿Y arruinarles la sorpresa? –explicaba divertida- Esperen a llegar y lo descubrirán por ustedes mismos.

Maravilloso era una manera de describir la recién descubierta ciudad, una cuya calles se encontraban hermosamente conformadas por cuadrados perfectos de tono esmeralda, relucientes y llamativos mientras que las casas de tamaño modesto, hechas fundamentalmente de concreto poseían un techo muy peculiar, uno que no podrían imaginarse tan fácilmente.

Las enroscadas raíces de esos gruesos árboles envolvían desde arriba las secciones altas de las casas y se hundían sin condolencia alguna en la suave tierra que rodeaba a las edificaciones, creando un cuadro peculiar pero hermoso. No obstante, no terminaba solamente en eso, sino que había algo adicional que sin duda dejaría boquiabierto a uno que otro curioso.

¿Acaso se trataban de hojas relucientes y brillantes o era una mera alucinación?¿Por qué no se movían con el viento que soplaba entre las ramas de las altas copas?¿Por qué eran tan bellas?¿Qué eran en realidad aquellos árboles?

—¿Pero qué…sucede con esas hojas? –preguntaba Nami agudizando su mirada hacia las altas copas-.

—Eso es lo que en esta ciudad se comercia –informó Lynn-.

—¿Hojas? –decía Usopp tras enfocar mucho mejor su vista-.

—No en realidad –dijo sonriente Lynn- Tomen una hoja y sabrán a lo que me refiero.

Aquello era una petición que estaba de más, ya que alguien ya se encontraba arrancando sin consideración alguna las hojas de uno de los árboles más cercanos, creyendo una buena idea el lanzarlas hacia aquel pequeño reno y tirador.

Gritos llenos de quejas fueron dirigidos hacia el capitán, uno que sólo se reía y descendía del árbol con algunas de esas interesantes hojas.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? –Luffy mordisqueaba con gran ahínco la dura hoja que sostenía- No se puede comer –se quejaba-.

—No creo que sea buena idea comerte eso, Luffy –la castaña simplemente observaba a su capitán-.

—¿Realmente es lo que pienso que es, Lynn? –cuestionaba Robin ya con una de esas hojas en manos, examinándola con cuidado-.

—¿Jade…? –decía Nami con asombro sosteniendo una de esas hojas- ¿En serio…es posible que algo como esto sea real?

—Los árboles que están aquí son especiales y no los hay en ninguna otra isla del Nuevo Mundo. Sus hojas en realidad están hechas de jade verde y su tono cambia conforme las estaciones. Es un espectáculo realmente hermoso –comentaba Lynn mientras sostenía una hoja de aquel árbol- Son árboles de jade.

—Es muy bonito –Chopper sujetaba la pequeña hoja de la que se había apropiado-.

—Aunque no es tan valioso como el oro, se vende a muy buen precio –comunicaba Robin- Aunque estos árboles deben de valer mucho más que otra cosa. En verdad que hemos venido a dar a una isla muy particular.

—Pero no es momento de admirar los árboles, chicos –señalaba Sanji, quien ya se había percatado de la rapidez con los que los habían rodeado-.

Las vestimentas de aquellos pobladores estaban lejos de ser elegantes y llenas de glamour; eran más bien frescas, adaptadas al ambiente tropical en el que coexistían; consistiendo así de trajes blancos, de bordados coloridos y que sin importar lo complejo que pudiera resultar el adorno que se postraba sobre sus cabezas, hechos a base de plumas y jade de diversas tonalidades, siempre concluían su atuendo con sandalias de madera.

No llevaban consigo armas algunas, sólo contaban con altos hombres de tez morena y musculosos que bien podrían significar adversarios dignos de los cuales cuidarse y que no les miraban de forma amistosa, al igual que el resto de los pobladores.

El jefe, el más anciano de todos, poseía unas cejas increíblemente tupidas y extrañamente curvadas hacia arriba como si estuviera enfadado, pese a que era imposible ver sus ojos. Su nariz gruesa y caída le daba un aspecto parecido al del tucán y sus numerosos tatuajes parecían hacer alusión a la historia de su pueblo.

—Los piratas no son bienvenidos a nuestras tierras –les avisaba aquel viejo jefe- Así que les sugiero que regresen por donde vinieron.

—Sólo venimos por provisiones, no venimos a causar problemas –estipulaba Sanji con tranquilidad-.

—Si así fuera no estarían destruyendo nuestros preciados árboles –contraatacó verbalmente el anciano-.

—Fue mera curiosidad, no es que fuéramos a hacerles algo en realidad –se integró a la charla Franky-.

—Nos iremos en cuanto terminemos de restablecer nuestras provisiones –decía Robin mirando con seriedad al jefe-.

—Así que no tienen que ponerse tan a la ofensiva –dijo por último Usopp-.

—La palabra de los piratas jamás será confiable –comentaba el jefe- Váyanse antes de que usemos la fuerza –sonaba amenazante mientras aquel grupo de grandes hombres quedaban detrás de él, dispuestos a lanzarse ante la más pequeña señal de su jefe-.

—¡Jefe, se ha terminado la ofrenda! –gritaron los pobladores repentinamente-.

—…Luffy…-pensaron al mismo tiempo el resto de la tripulación del sombrero de paja-.

—¿Qué han dicho? –interrogaba el hombre- ¡Eso es imposible! –exclamaba dando media vuelta, dirigíéndose sin titubeo alguno hacia el final de la peculiar calle hecha de jade- Una cantidad como tal no puede ser devorada en tan breve tiempo.

La quijada de aquel anciano se estrelló contra el suelo al tiempo que sus ocultos ojos abandonaban sus cuencas oculares. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple ser humano pudiera haberse devorado la gran cantidad de comida que se encontraba almacenada en ese poco convencional y gigantesco bowl ubicado en ese gran espacio que a simple vista podría ser visto como un centro ceremonial?¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?

—¡MALDITO PIRATA, TE HAS COMIDO TODA NUESTRA OFRENDA! –gritó con todo lo que pudo aquel hombrecillo sin demasiado éxito; aquel ladrón yacía completamente dormido, ignorante del problema que había causado su imponente apetito-.

No era de sorprenderse que ahora fueran señalados no sólo con las miradas, sino también por esas puntiagudas lanzas, que si bien eran fáciles de romper, poseían una coloración poco agradable en las puntas, acompañado de un olor peculiar.

—Están envenenadas…-indicaba temeroso el médico-.

—Todo es culpa de Luffy –se quejaba Nami con enorme molestia-.

—No creo que estés en posición de decirlo, no cuando cargas entre tus brazos tremenda cantidad de jade –decía Usopp con resignación-.

—Y ahí está nuestro capitán…-soltaba Sanji sin sorpresa alguna al contemplar al moreno completamente dormido y rodeado por oscuras cadenas, siendo arrastrados por esos fortachones que anteriormente les habían amenazado con la mirada-.

—Parece ser que estamos en serios problemas…Yohohoho.

—Estamos totalmente rodeados y tienen a Luffy de rehén –suspiraba Zoro-.

—….En esta isla no hay mujeres…-se quejaba el esqueleto-.

—¡Eso no interesa ahora! –gritaba Usopp no sólo a Brook, sino también a Sanji, que compartían el dolor por tal trágico hecho-.

—Su capitán ha devorado nuestra ofrenda, así que ustedes tendrán que pagar por eso –insinuaba con enfado el jefe-.

—¿Ofrenda? –Robin yacía interesada ante las palabras del jefe- ¿Es que acaso hay alguien que se encarga de pedirles ofrenda a cambio de no hacerles nada?

—No tenemos por qué decirles nada –contestó malhumorado el hombre-.

—Ey, ey, no se precipiten, podemos llegar a un acuerdo y así nadie saldrá herido –negociaba Usopp-.

—No creo que nuestras palabras importen, Usopp-san –estipulaba el esqueleto quien ya se encontraba desenfundando su peculiar espada-.

—Hagámoslo de una buena vez por todas –sonreía Zoro colocando sus espadas en la posición correcta, listo para la inevitable batalla que se avecinaba-.

—Creo que no hay más alternativa –exponía Robin preparándose para hacer gama de sus habilidades-.

—Habrá que hacerlos entender con golpes –sonreía el cocinero guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos-.

—¡Deténganse! –irrumpió una voz femenina que descendía desde las altas copas de los árboles-.

Cabello bermellón, corto y completamente rizado acompañado de ojos tono chocolate que se perdían indudablemente en la tostada tonalidad de su piel, resultado de un bronceado perfecto y constante. Su voluptuoso cuerpo no pasaba desapercibido por los hombres, mismos que miraban gustosos cada una de las facciones que esa joven dama poseía.

Una larga falda tono pistache con cortes a ambos lados de sus piernas, un top que exponía de manera peligrosa los pechos de aquella mujer y aretes de jade de un tono intensamente dorado, conformaban su atuendo. Era sin duda una mujer hermosa que podría enamorar a cualquier hombre si se lo propusiera.

—Zelenyy, ¿por qué defiendes a estos barbáricos hombres?

—Porque estos piratas no pueden ser malos…si vienen acompañados de él.

—¿A quién te refieres con "él", Zelenyy? –cuestionaba el jefe a la joven-.

—De Rayleigh –contestó con una sonrisa-.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22.- El misterio de la Isla Nefrit**

Las cadenas que habían retenido al capitán cayeron al suelo precipitadamente y toda la tensión se esfumó repentinamente ante la aparición del aludido, quien al parecer se encontraba acompañando a la pelirroja y parecían llevarse muy bien. No sólo los lugareños se hallaban sorprendidos, sino también Luffy y los demás.

—¿Acaso se conocen? –cuestionaba Usopp a Rayleigh-.

—Hace varios años atrás, viajando con Roger llegamos a esta isla y nos hicimos buenos amigos de todos ellos, ¿no es verdad Krasny? –interrogaba a aquel veterano jefe-.

—Tantos años sin vernos, Rayleigh –sonrió el anciano- Creía que nunca más en mi vida te volvería a ver. Mira que cosas más extrañas nos tiene la vida.

—Estoy acompañando a estos chicos en su aventura.

—Perdona por tratar de este modo a tus amigos, Rayleigh, pero es que uno de ellos devoró toda la ofrenda y sabes de antemano que es algo vital.

—¿Para quién es esa ofrenda? –preguntaba Nami mirando a Rayleigh, el único que sin duda tenía la respuesta-.

—Para los árboles que viven aquí –dijo sin contratiempo alguno al rey negro-.

—¿Los árboles? –cuestionaba Robin- ¿Cómo es posible algo como eso?

—Los árboles que ven aquí, no son oriundos de esta isla….-informaba Zelenyy con seriedad-.

—¿Entonces de dónde fueron traídos? –interrogaba con interés Robin-.

—Todos estos árboles emergieron de uno solo, el mismo que fue traído hasta aquí hace más de cincuenta años atrás por una tripulación pirata. Ese mismo árbol creció impresionantemente y posteriormente comenzó a reproducirse –respondía el anciano acariciando su barbilla- Y cuando menos no lo esperamos, ya había cientos de ellos por toda la isla.

Nadie se quejó, eran árboles hermosos que producían preciado jade, mismo que ocupábamos para comprar carne y otro tipo de productos en las islas más cercanas, ya que como ustedes pueden ver, no existe animal alguno aquí.

—Ahora que lo menciona…sólo hay árboles –comentaba en automático Sanji- ¿Pero por qué no existen animales en esta isla? Lo tiene todo.

—Antes de que estos árboles empezaran a invadir toda la isla, había una enorme variedad de animales y la gente vivía con prosperidad, sin embargo….todo eso cambió cuando el apetito de esos árboles se incrementó…-la pelirroja mostró un semblante de gran pesar-.

—¿Apetito…de los árboles? – razonaba con escalofrío Usopp-.

—Sé que los árboles son seres vivos, pero esto…es demasiado –estipulaba Chopper-.

—Decir que los árboles de esta isla están vivos, es realmente quedarse corto –dijo Rayleigh con seriedad-.

—Cada uno de estos árboles se encuentra vivo y por poseer esa simple cualidad, requiere nutrientes para mantenerse y seguir existiendo, pero los que esta tierra son capaces de ofrecer son insuficientes para todos ellos, por lo que tienen que tomarlo de otras fuentes –comentaba Zelenyy-.

—¿De qué manera lo hacen? –interrogó con escalofrío Brook-.

—En aquel entonces, devorando a todo animal que vivía dentro de la isla hasta que ya no quedó ni uno solo…Ahora lo hace alimentándose de la ofrenda que le damos mes con mes. Por lo que tenemos que ir al mar y pescar…La carne que logramos obtener es para ellos –indicó cabizbajo Krasny-.

—¿Árboles…que comen carne…? –Usopp temblaba ante la sola idea de imaginar una idea tan disparatada como ésa siendo verdad-.

—Pero es cierto –reafirmaba Rayleigh- Los árboles de aquí están vivos y poseen mucho apetito. Es por eso que todos ellos dan una ofrenda mes con mes, o de lo contrario serían ellos mismos el alimento de todos estos árboles.

—No es algo que no haya pasado –Krasny estipuló colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda y encorvando un poco su espalda- Hemos perdido a muchos de nosotros, especialmente a mujeres y niños. Por eso mismo todos ellos han sido mandados al único lugar que es seguro todavía en esta isla.

—Allí podemos vivir en paz –dijo Zelenyy-.

—Todo lo que nos cuentan…suena a una historia sacada de algún cuento de terror –la expresión de Nami era posiblemente de tremenda sorpresa; el Nuevo Mundo empezaba a tornarse más peligroso de lo que lo pintaban-.

—Uno que apenas está dando inicio –ultimaba Robin-.

—Pero, ¿por qué no han abandonado la isla? –interrogaba Chopper al jefe, clavando su mirada en él, mostrándole hasta cierto punto preocupación por él y toda su gente-.

—Esta es nuestra isla, ninguno de nosotros queremos abandonar el sitio que nos vio nacer…Queremos pasar el resto de nuestros días aquí, y a sí mismo, deseamos protegerla. Para hacer algo como esto, debemos permanecer aquí y pelear hasta que ya no queden fuerzas en nosotros. No abandonaremos esta isla sólo por algo como esto.

—Pero toda su gente está en enorme peligro –renegaba Chopper, quien no comprendía la obstinación de aquel anciano; ¿dejaría morir a toda su gente sólo por su orgullo y amor hacia una isla que estaba convirtiéndose en su propia perdición?-.

—Chopper –susurró Robin-.

—Nosotros intentamos hacerles desistir en ese momento, pero terminó igual que ahora, Chopper –decía Rayleigh, dedicándole una mirada llena de calma al reno-.

—Pero su gente…

—Estamos conscientes de todo ello –sonrió Zelenyy- Pero esta isla es todo lo que tenemos y no vamos a escapar de ella. Ahora sólo tenemos que reunir más alimento, ¿no es así abuelo? –se dirigió a aquel jefe con la mirada llena de calma- Tenemos hasta antes de que caiga la noche.

—Déjenos ayudar –suplicó Chopper- Ha sido nuestro capitán el que se comió todo…No soportaría la idea de que les pasara algo por un descuido como éste.

—Pescaremos algunos reyes marinos para ustedes –sonreía con orgullo Sanji- Yo mismo me encargaré de cocinarlo para que esos árboles se den un buen festín.

—Pero mantengamos a Luffy lejos de ellos o terminará en lo mismo –dijo burlonamente Nami-.

—Tengo una pregunta –decía Lynn quien hasta ese momento se había limitado exclusivamente a escuchar la charla-.

—¿Sobre qué niña? –inquirió Krasny-.

—¿Por qué no simplemente destruir el árbol que dio origen a todo esto? Así podrían liberarse de esta pesadilla.

—No es posible algo como eso –refutó Krasny lleno de pesar- Las raíces del árbol principal compenetraron profundamente en nuestra tierra y sus raíces se han expandido por toda la isla desde el momento en que fue sembrado aquí. Dañarlo siquiera podría producir que la isla misma empezará a desquebrajarse.

—¿Quieres decir que…? –la castaña ahora entendía las repercusiones que se desatarían tras tocar al árbol-.

—Que las raíces de ese árbol perforaron por completo la tierra de esta isla y la envuelven desde el exterior, bajo el mar –complementaba Zelenyy-.

—Por esa razón nosotros no tocamos aquel árbol –expresaba seriamente Rayleigh- La única opción que tenían era abandonar esta isla, pero como pueden ver, es algo que no pasará –sonreía un poco ante la testarudez de aquel jefe, aquel viejo amigo que optaba por morir en una batalla que sabía que jamás podría ganar-.

—¿De dónde vendrán estos árboles, entonces? –interrogaba Lynn para sus adentros-.

La pesca nunca antes había sido tan gratificante como en esos momentos, donde la diversión estaba al por mayor junto con el peligro que implicaba atrapar a criaturas tan monstruosamente grandes como lo eran los reyes marinos. Pero eso no iba a detenerlos, había una cuenta que saldar y de ellos dependería que todo se diera en tiempo y forma.

Todo estaba listo para que aquel cocinero empezara a cocinar deliciosos manjares, que aunque en su mayoría iban a ser ofrecidos al ser que atormentaba a la isla, todavía quedaría lo suficiente para alimentar a la tripulación. El olor delicioso de la carne bañada en especias y exquisitas salsas desataba el apetito de cualquiera, incluso de aquellos que habían comida tiempo atrás.

Con aquel bowl repleto de comida ya no había que seguir preocupándose; claro, siempre y cuando se mantuviera lejos al único hombre que era capaz de reducir toda esa pila de comida a nada.

La noche cayó sin aviso alguno y la oscuridad lentamente lo estaba invadiendo todo, pero rápidamente el fuego producido por esos faroles improvisados traía nuevamente luz a todo.

Cerca de la playa aquella tripulación pasaba una afable cena, gozando del calor del fuego, las buenas charlas y excelente comida. No había nada por lo cual quejarse, y aunque gozaban de la aprobación del jefe para permanecer dentro de la ciudad, habían optado por quedarse en la frontera de la misma para no causar incomodidad en quienes percibían con odio a todo pirata que se cruzara en su camino.

—Todo está realmente delicioso Sanji –felicitaba Luffy mientras continuaba comiendo-.

—No te vayas a comer todo tú solo, Luffy –regañaba Sanji-.

—Que fue esa misma razón por la que nos terminamos metiendo en problemas en primer lugar –comentaba Usopp sujetando una pieza de carne que misteriosamente desapareció en el instante en que distrajo su mirada- ¡Luffy! –gritó al contemplar a su capitán intentando negarlo todo con la boca completamente llena de comida- Me rindo.

—¿Hemos completado nuestras provisiones, Sanji? –cuestionaba la navegante-.

—Con lo que terminamos pescando hoy, está todo listo Nami-san –encantado respondía-.

—Entonces partiremos mañana mismo.

—¿Por qué Nami? La isla es muy entretenida –renegaba el capitán-.

—Por si lo olvidas, tenemos que llegar a la Isla Parablanc y tampoco es como si se pudiera hacer mucho en esta isla.

—¿Cómo está el ryuda? –interrogaba Lynn a los recién llegados, Jinbe y Law-.

—Se ha estado alimentando desde que ustedes se fueron. No creo que haya problema ahora –contestó Jinbe-.

—Bien, ya todo está listo entonces –decía animosamente Nami-.

—Podemos irnos al amanecer –sugería con amabilidad Robin-.

—Sería lo ideal…Yohohoho.

—Llegaron justos para la cena –Lynn les ofrecía a aquel par un platillo bien dotado de comida-.

—Gracias –el gyojin tomó asiento al lado de la tripulación y empezó a degustar su cena-.

—Un gracias no va a matarte –burlonamente decía Lynn al cirujano-.

—Lo mejor será que dejemos esta isla lo antes posible –sugería el moreno que sin más remedio se sentó en el único sitio vacío; es decir, al lado de la castaña-.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas Torao? –preguntaba Luffy-.

—Porque al parecer hay algo bastante vivo debajo de esta isla que tiene curiosidad por nuestro medio de transporte –contestó-.

—¿Cómo que curiosidad? –preguntaba Rayleigh-.

—El ryuda empezó a sentirse inquieto después de que el atardecer empezara a caer, y de forma casi refleja empezó a alejarse de la orilla –decía Jinbe- No quiero causar alarma, pero si pasamos mucho tiempo estancados alrededor de esta isla el ryuda podría pasar a formar parte de la comida de esta rara isla y sus peculiares árboles.

—Y lo menos que necesitamos ahora es perder algo que nos costó tanto trabajo hallar –Nami mordía su dedo gordo, pensando que la idea de abandonar la isla era cada vez mejor-.

—¿Los otros ya comieron algo? –cuestionaba Lynn a Law-.

—Saben apañárselas solos, no te preocupes tanto por algo como eso.

—Eres un capitán tiránico –decía entre risas Lynn-.

—Por cierto…

—Dime.

—¿Por qué has puesto pan en mi plato? Sabes que odio el pan –le miraba feamente, con esos punzantes ojos grisáceos que parecían un par de pistolas-.

—No lo sabía –contestaba con inocencia, como si ignorara algo como eso- No te lo comas y ya –dijo tras retirar aquella rebanada de pan y darle una mordida-.

—Nos iremos mañana por la mañana, por ahora lo mejor será dormir –ordenaba Nami-.

La noche corría silenciosa, lenta y calurosa cerca de esa peculiar e intrigante isla. No había nadie que se encontrara despierto, ni siquiera el que esa noche había fungido como velador y vigilante de los alrededores.

¿Qué había sido ese penetrante ruido que rompió el silencio sepulcral que dominaba a la isla?¿Sonaba como un disparo o se trataba de otra cosa? Sin embargo, había sido lo suficientemente estrepitoso para provocar que todos en aquel barco despertaran precipitadamente.

Miraron con interés hacia la isla, pero a simple vista no estaba ocurriendo nada fuera de lo normal. No obstante, se respiraba la inquietud en el ambiente; algo estaba ocurriendo pero eran incapaces de apreciarlo desde la distancia en la que se encontraban. No hubo más que pensar, había que movilizarse, pero a la vez había que resguardar su embarcación y ese preciado pez.

—Ustedes quédense aquí, nosotros nos haremos cargo –les decía Sanji a ese grupo de chicas- No quisiera que les sucediera nada malo a un grupo de preciosuras como ustedes.

—Me quedaré aquí con ellas –agregaba Jinbe-.

—Rayleigh, ¿vienes con nosotros? –cuestionaba Luffy-.

—Nami, haz que el ryuda vuelva a elevarse. Lo mejor es que estén lo más lejos del mar en la medida posible.

—Está bien.

—Regresaremos pronto –dijo sonrientemente Luffy-.

—Cuídense –expresó Nami-.

—Nami-san está preocupado por mí –alegremente comentaba Sanji hecho un pequeño remolino danzante de la emoción-.

El cuerpo de aquel pez empezó a moverse con enorme energía dentro del mar, serpenteando rápidamente sobre la superficie del mismo y en un simple impulso de su cabeza lo que parecía imposible empezaba a tornarse realidad. Pronto su presencia en el mar no fue más que un mero mito. Se elevaban, alejándose lo más rápidamente posible y contemplando de ese modo de una manera única aquella isla.

—Qué vista tan espectacular, ¿no lo creen? –comentaba Shakky-.

—Me pregunto qué habrá sido todo eso –expresaba Lynn quien observaba a sus camaradas correr lo más rápidamente posible sobre las arenas, para adentrarse en la oscura jungla-.

—Desde aquí se aprecia mucho mejor ese centro ceremonial –dijo Robin sin despegar su mirada de la única zona en la isla que no estaba cubierta por árboles, sólo por pilares elaborados inconfundiblemente a partir de jade-.

—De modo que es allí donde colocan su ofrenda –glosó Shakky tras arrojar un poco de humo de cigarrillo-.

—Yo no conocía el origen de todos esos árboles, creía que habían existido desde el origen de la isla misma. Pero es algo turbio todo este asunto –decía Lynn sintiendo las suaves lamidas de Cyrano-.

—Ya verás que Monkey-chan y los otros arreglarán esto –Shakky intentaba calmar los ánimos de todos-.

No demoraron demasiado tiempo en llegar hasta la ciudad y aunque sus respiraciones se encontraban completamente alteradas por el largo tramo que tuvieron que recorrer en tan poco tiempo, no se detuvieron para descansar y examinaron los alrededores, en busca de alguna pista que les indicara qué es lo que había sucedido. Pero no encontraron realmente nada, o por lo menos era lo que ellos pensaban.

Pero era en esos momentos cuando se requería la rapidez y precisión de un calificado tirador. Aquel tirador había reaccionado justo a tiempo y ante la sorpresa de todos, había logrado atrapar a lo que les había intentado atacar prácticamente desde un punto ciego.

—Eso te ganas por querer atacarnos sorpresivamente –le decía Usopp a la criatura que se encontraba atrapada por aquella planta carnívora-.

—¿Pero qué…es eso? –Sanji miraba con atención al ser que intentaba inútilmente escapar-.

—Parece un insecto…uno muy feo…Yohohoho.

A simple vista no era más que un escarabajo de enorme tamaño, agitando las alas para escapar y moviendo cada una de sus patas para apartar los dientes de esa hambrienta planta. No obstante, había algo más detrás de todo ello, ya que, ¿desde cuándo esos simpáticos insectos habían adquirido esos ojos tan llamativamente verdes y esa larga y extraña trompa que deseaba succionar todo lo que estuviera a su paso? Algo no estaba nada bien.

—¡Escarabajo! –gritó emocionado Luffy- ¡Lo quiero!

—¡Por supuesto que no! –le gritaron sus nakamas-.

—¿Habrá sido esto lo que ocasionó problemas? –se preguntaba Rayleigh-.

—¿Qué vas a hacer…Zoro? –preguntaba Usopp viendo pasar al espadachín a su lado, cargando dos de sus tres katanas-.

—Si no terminamos con él, escapará en cuanto menos lo esperemos.

Pero aquellas palabras sólo eran eso, aquel fiero samurái ya se había encargado de fraccionar el cuerpo de aquella criatura. Pero algo ocurrió tras ello, algo desagradable que golpeó de lleno a todos sin excepción.

¿Cómo es que ese olor tan pestilente podía emanar de un insecto como ése?¿Qué tan fuerte podía ser que había logrado desatar las lágrimas en cada uno de los que estaban presentes?¿Y de dónde provenía esa cortina de humo verde que les impedía ver lo que estaba a su alrededor?

—¿Se encuentran bien? –cuestionaba Zelenyy que había alejado aquel humo pestilente con ese enorme abanico que portaba en manos-.

—¿Zelenyy-swan! –exclamaba felizmente Sanji al ver a la pelirroja-.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? –interrogaba Rayleigh-.

—Los zhuk se salieron de control –contestaba ella-.

—¿Los zhuk?¿Te refieres a esos escarabajos Zelenyy-swan?

—Exactamente…Estos animales son los encargados de darle los nutrientes necesarios a los árboles de toda la isla. Se supone que no pasaría algo como esto, porque se les dio su ofrenda y los árboles deberían de estar más que satisfechos, pero…

—De modo que esto fue lo que provocó el ruido de hace unos momentos –comentaba pensativo Usopp-.

—Ese fue el sonido de la corteza del árbol principal quebrantándose….-aclaraba Zelenyy con un poco de escalofrío- Tras ello los zhuk empezaron a salir en grandes cantidades de su interior y aterrorizar a los pobladores.

—¿Los demás, dónde se encuentran, están bien? –consultaba Rayleigh-.

—Los que tuvieron el tiempo necesario escaparon hacia la única zona segura de la isla, el resto fueron atrapados por los zuhk y fueron llevados consigo posiblemente a su madriguera.

—Ummm…Está muy tranquilo todo esto…-decía Usopp- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Dónde se ha metido Luffy?! –dijo tratando de ubicar a su capitán; ya no estaba con ellos, no estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto-.

—¿Crees que se lo hayan llevado esos insectos malolientes? –preguntaba Franky aun tapándose la nariz-.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que fue a atrapar a uno de esos escarabajos –dijo con resignación Usopp-.

—Sospecho que así es –el rubio apagó cigarrillo con su pie izquierdo- Zelenyy-swan, por favor guíanos hacia donde se encuentra el árbol central. Seguramente encontramos allí a Luffy.

¿Es que acaso pensaron que permanecerían por mucho tiempo solos en ese inmenso mar?¿Por qué creyeron que serían los únicos que sintieran interés por surcar aquellas aguas y descubrir las maravillas que aquella isla resguardaba? No supieron en qué momento aquel barco se hizo tan visible, solo sabían que se encontraba demasiado cerca de su ubicación y que si no fuera porque se encontraban en el cielo, posiblemente hubieran sido atacados ya.

—¿Un barco pirata? –decía Nami con sorpresa- Pero hasta hace unos momentos no se divisaba nada en el horizonte.

—Se está dirigiendo a la Isla Nefrit –comentó Robin pensativa y con cierta preocupación-.

—Esa bandera es la de…-musitaba por lo bajo Jinbe-.

—La de los Piratas de la Rosa Imperial –completó Lynn-.

—¿Los conoces? –cuestionaba Shakky-.

—Algo así…-su esmeralda mirada no se despegaba del navío que se aproximaba a tierra peligrosamente-.

—Esto no está nada bien –comentó Jinbe- Esto solamente va a complicar las cosas aún más.

—¿A qué has venido aquí, Scarlett? –pensó Lynn- No hay manera de que podamos avisarles a los chicos, así que tenemos que hacer algo por nosotros mismos….Aunque no creo que sea del todo necesario eso…

—¿Por qué lo dices Lynn? –interrogaba Nami-.

—Porque la capitana de la tripulación se dirige hacia acá para darnos la cordial bienvenida.

¿Es que las criaturas de aquel mundo no escatimaban ni en forma ni tamaño?¿Por qué esa ave poseía semejante tamaño? A simple vista no era más que un cuervo con un desarrollo bastante llamativo, equipado con una cómoda silla que le permitía a su dueña montarle y dirigirle adecuadamente.

Los ojos celestes de esa peligrosa mujer se cruzaron rápidamente con cada uno de los que se encontraban sobre la cubierta mientras una sonrisa decoraba su rostro. Era tal como la recordaban en aquel cartel, bella, perfecta y peligrosa, luciendo un divino kimono carmesí de negras mangas que solamente acentuaban el dorado color de sus cabellos y su impecable piel.

—…Scarlett…-soltaba la castaña entrecerrando ligeramente su mirada al contemplar a la pirata-.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Lynn-chan –dijo con un dramatismo exagerado ordenando a aquella ave situarse frente al Thousand Sunny-.

—¿A qué has venido ahora? –le interrogó con un tono seco-.

—Sólo estaba de visita y repentinamente me percaté de que ustedes se encontraban aquí –sonreía burlonamente, como si supiera algo más que todos allí ignoraban por completo-.

—Perdóname por no creer en las coincidencias, Scarlett –hablo con cierto sarcasmo Lynn-.

—No tienes por qué pedir perdón Lynn-chan, recuerda que somos buenas amigas, compartimos mágicos momentos hace un par de años cuando llegaste en compañía de Ace y Shirohige.

—No recuerdo haberme convertido en tu amiga…Si mi memoria no me falla, querías terminar conmigo en nuestro primer encuentro.

—Eso era porque te me hacías familiar…Y no eran meras suposiciones mías, no pensé que fueras la hija de esa mujer…-dijo esto último con cierta molestia, torciendo la curvatura de sus labios, como si recordara algo desagrada e insoportable-.

—Nunca pensé que formabas parte de la tripulación de Sable –Lynn simplemente no bajaba la guardia ante aquella mujer que ya había invadido la cubierta del barco-.

—La vida está llena de sorpresas Lynn…Yo tampoco esperaba que fueras la nieta de Ezio. Pensé que tu parecido con Juliette sólo era una burla de la vida hacia mi persona.

—De modo que conociste a mi madre –dijo con cierto malhumor la castaña-.

—Ella me quitó algo muy valioso –estaba furiosa; había endureido aquella mirada y dejando aquel carismático rostro para mostrar la faceta que posiblemente hacía palidecer a sus adversarios-.

—Esto no va a terminar nada bien –Lynn había ladeado su cabeza en el momento preciso, justo antes de que esas agujas de metal se le incrustaran en la cara-.

—No vine aquí precisamente por ti Lynn o tu nueva tripulación, venía más a eliminar las pestes que pudren la belleza de esta isla.

—Has venido a asesinar a toda esa gente, ¿no es verdad…?

—Exactamente Lynn-chan. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? Que no necesito ensuciarme las manos siquiera, ya que la isla misma se encargará de terminar con sus miserables existencias.

Creían que recibir aquel árbol traería bendiciones a su tierra, pero se encontraban tan equivocados. Mira que aceptarlos tan deliberadamente…No dudaron ni un momento.

—No me digas que tú….-las pupilas de la navegante se encontraban bien abiertas; podía predecir la respuesta de la rubia-.

—¿En qué cambiaría la situación actual si te dijera que…fuimos nosotros los que les dimos ese pequeño árbol que ahora está asesinando a toda su gente?


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23.- Adiós a la Isla Nefrit**

¿Es que se encontraba huyendo del campo de batalla que ella misma había iniciado o existía otra razón por la cual alejarse vertiginosamente de aquella zona y retomar la montura sobre la criatura que le había llevado hasta allí?¿Se debía quizás al rápido aparecimiento de esa zona celeste que había envuelto prácticamente a todo el barco de los piratas de sombrero de paja?

Aquello no había sido mera coincidencia y aquella mujer lo sabía de antemano. Unos instantes más dentro de esa área y podría haberse convertido en el paciente experimental de aquel cirujano que había hecho acto de aparición y sujetaba su nodachi sin preocupación alguna.

—¡Trafalgar Law! Conocido mejor por todos, como el Cirujano de la Muerte…-expresó de mala manera Scarlett-.

—Así que ya han decidido mostrarse –fueron las únicas palabras que emergieron de la boca de ese astuto hombre-.

—Este no es un asunto que te convenga Trafalgar –decía la rubia con enfado- Así que lo mejor para ti sería que te quitaras de nuestro camino o…te nos unieras –expresó esto acompañada de una pícara sonrisa-.

—No tengo interés en formar una alianza con nadie más –dijo con poco humor Law- Así que ahórrate las propuestas.

—Eres tan maleducado como me lo han mencionado.

—Me pregunto a qué tipo de cosas has tenido que recurrir para mantener tu juventud, Scarlett Bathory.

—Eso es un bello secreto –le guiñó el ojo coquetamente-.

—Hmp.

—Un poco más y el corazón de Scarlett hubiera sido tomado…-meditaba Lynn quien no retiraba su mirada de aquella mujer-.

—Lynn-chan, espero que podamos hablar pronto, como en los viejos tiempos –hablaba cínicamente- Ya que ahora hemos sido groseramente interrumpidas por este hombre.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Scarlett. Así que no tiene sentido que nos veamos para algo que no sea enfrentarnos.

—¿Estás segura de tu decisión? Sabes que si estuvieras del lado de tu abuelo, no tendrías que preocuparte por que te hiciéramos algo.

—Mi decisión ha sido la misma desde hace años atrás, no pienso cambiarla por nada del mundo. Por lo que deja de hacerme perder el tiempo en esto –expresó secamente, clavando su fría mirada en Scarlett-.

—Estás perdiendo la oportunidad de salvarte a ti misma y tener en tus manos el poder…

—No tengo interés en esas cosas, Scarlett.

—Todos desean algo….Todos….

—Eso es algo que no puede negarse Scarlett, pero…lo que yo quiero ni siquiera ustedes pueden ofrecérmelo –mencionó seriamente-.

Lo espeso de aquellos arbustos imposibilitaba mirar adecuadamente el sendero que tenían en frente y sobre todo, les dificultaba descubrir a toda criatura que estuviera resguardada dentro de tanta maleza.

Bastaron unos cuantos movimientos de aquella espada para que toda la mala hierba fuera desechada y todo se tornara mucho más nítido. Aunque una acción como ésa también provocó el aparecimiento de esos mundanos insectos que se abalanzaron numerosamente sobre los que deseaban invadir su territorio más íntimo.

Pero cantidad jamás significará calidad, al menos no contra aquel grupo de hombres que intentaba hallar al despistado capitán y poner un punto final a toda la locura que estaba desatándose.

Cortinas pestilentes de humo invadieron todo después de haber eliminado a todos esos insectos. Y aunque el mal olor los mareaba y les tornaba borrosa la vista no tenían más alternativa que seguir.

¿Por cuánto tiempo continuaron de esa manera, destruyendo a esos insectos, soportando el olor y alejándolo con lo que tuvieran a la mano?¿Cuánto tiempo demorarían en llegar hasta la ubicación de aquel árbol y qué es lo que encontrarían allí? Supongo que toda su imaginación no sería suficiente para haber recreado lo que ahora estaba frente a ellos.

—¡¿Pero qué…demonios es eso?! –cuestionaba Usopp sin despegar la mirada de su objetivo-.

—Ése es el árbol central…El árbol que hizo suya la isla y que controla a todos esos insectos –contestaba Zelenyy-.

—No esperaba que fuera de ese modo…-decía Sanji sacando su cigarrillo de la boca-.

¿Qué podría tener de malo la peculiar figura que ese árbol poseía?¿Es que nunca antes habían contemplado un rostro conformado por los relieves de la corteza de un árbol?¿Jamás experimentaron la sensación de ser observados por ojos inexistentes que sólo podían denominarse así por la posición en la que se ubicaban en aquel rostro deformado y aterrador?

No existían hojas que cubrieran las desnudas ramas de ese chato y gran tronco; era como si el invierno estuviera asolándole cuando alrededor se respiraba el clima veraniego. Sus prominentes raíces habían agrietado el suelo que le sostenía y le daban la apariencia de un aberrante pulpo que la de un árbol.

Pero aquello no era lo más llamativo de todo, sino lo que parecía estar brotando sobre la superficie de su corteza; era un líquido espeso que podría considerarse como sabia, sin embargo el tono chocolate del mismo hacía desistir totalmente de ello.

¿Qué era y por qué poseía ese aroma dulce? Algo era seguro, no era el alimento de esos insectos, ya que éstos se alejaron de toda la zona en el momento en que el árbol empezó a transpirar esa sustancia.

—¿Qué clase de maldito árbol es éste? –expresaba Sanji con malhumor-.

—Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto…Durante todo el tiempo que he vivido en la isla no había visto este comportamiento –hablaba Zelenyy completamente sorprendida-.

—No veo a Luffy por ninguna parte –comentaba el tirador- Buen día para dejar a Chopper en el barco, con su buen olfato podríamos encontrar más fácilmente a Luffy.

—No creo que necesitemos eso –expresó Zoro acercándose a aquel grotesco árbol-.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –decía Usopp sin comprender muy bien las palabras del espadachín-.

—Porque hay algo emergiendo del interior del árbol…-agregaba Rayleigh-.

—Y todos conocemos ese sombrero…Yohohoho.

Si bien era cierto que la corteza de aquel árbol empezaba a sucumbir y lo primero que se veía emergiendo dentro de aquel mar grueso de líquido viscoso era ese sombrero, ya no estaban tan seguros de que se tratase de aquel sonriente capitán de goma.

¿Cómo se supone que algo como eso pudiera ser verdad?¿Se supone que era un ser humano incapaz de mantenerse completamente erguido o sólo una masa apilada con apariencia semi humana? Sin importar lo que esa cosa fuera, causaba cierta perturbación en los presentes que ahora no comprendían en lo absoluto lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan rápido aquel ser si se le veía enormemente torpe y desorientado?¿Qué era aquello que balbuceaba sin lograr una comunicación clara?¿Por qué los miraba con curiosidad, como si fueran todos ellos los bichos raros y no él mismo?

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?! –gritó Usopp con todas sus fuerzas posibles mientras sus ojos se le salían de la mera impresión-.

—¿Estás segura de que esta isla no está maldita…Zelenyy-swan?

—¿Acaso hombres de mar como ustedes creen en las maldiciones?

—Empezamos a creerlo ahora mismo –dijeron aquella tripulación a la par-.

—No parece tener la intención de atacarnos –comentaba Rayleigh- Más bien parece estar confundido y no saber exactamente dónde está.

—¡Miren! Algo está ocurriéndole a todo el árbol –señalaba Brook-.

¿Qué estaba ocasionando que aquel árbol empezara a secarse precipitadamente, perdiendo vigor y escuchándose el crujir de las raíces viniéndose abajo, haciendo caer el tronco que en algún instante sostuvo?¿Qué explicación podría ser dada para aclarar lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos?

¿De qué había servido ser cortado si no le producía daño alguno?¿Cómo es que continuaba con vida tras tener su cuerpo completamente hecho rodajas?¿Cómo es que había tenido vida desde un inicio?

Y ante todo aquella vitalidad la inercia derrocó a ese viscoso cuerpo, rompió su forma y quedó transformado en nada más que esa savia viscosa que en algún momento emanó del árbol pereciente que estaba detrás.

—¡¿Qué rayos sucede en esta isla?! –chillaba Usopp-.

—Al menos hemos recuperado el sombrero de Luffy –dijo Sanji tras recoger el sombrero de su capitán- ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido ese tonto?

Sus cuerpos se desbalancearon por un momento, la tierra misma estaba empezando a vibrar precipitadamente, empezando a tornarse mucho más violentos los temblores. La tierra estaba empezando a sufrir las consecuencias y el suelo mismo estaba agrietándose. La isla estaba sucumbiendo por el perecimiento del árbol que le mantenía completa e indestructible.

Pero no podían escapar, había algo que tenían que hacer y un pequeño temblor no iba a impedirles que lo lograran.

—¡Tenemos que encontrar a Luffy antes de que la isla se destruya por completo! –fueron las órdenes de Rayleigh al resto de la tripulación-.

Miraron con sorpresa y horror lo que estaba ocurriendo allá abajo. ¿Cómo era posible que la isla estuviera colapsando, dividiéndose con una velocidad peligrosa en pequeñas secciones?¿Cómo se supone que algo como eso pasara repentinamente sin una causa aparente? Sólo había algo que se les cruzaba por las mentes.

—No puede ser, no me digan que Luffy lo hizo…-dijo Nami con una mano sobre su frente- Ese tonto fue a destruir el árbol central.

—Será mejor que se den prisa, la isla está fraccionándose –advertía Chopper preocupado-.

—Es difícil de creer que un árbol estuviera tan arraigado a las tierras de esta isla como para ser capaz de hacer algo esto tras su destrucción.

—Es normal que se sorprendan –señalaba la rubia- No es un árbol común y corriente el que echó sus raíces en esta isla –dijo tras haberse sentado cómodamente sobre su transporte-.

—¿De dónde trajeron ese árbol? –preguntaba Robin-.

—Del paraíso –contestó burlonamente-.

—No estés bromeando con nosotros –espetó Nami en tono firme-.

—No estoy jugando con ustedes, es la verdad absoluta. Ese árbol lo trajimos del paraíso…No tengo la culpa de que no me crean.

—¿Del paraíso?¿Con eso te refieres…a que lo han traído de la Isla Nede? –cuestionó Law con severidad-.

—¿Te han dicho que eres un hombre astuto, Trafalgar-chan?

—¿Qué clase de isla será Nede?¿Qué es lo que hay en ese archipiélago? –se interrogaba internamente Law-.

—Tal parece que al final no tuve nada que hacer, ya que él mismo se ha encargo de todo –comentaba Scarlett-.

—¿"El" se ha encargado?¿A quién se refiere? No creo que hable de Luffy y los demás –pensaba Lynn con enorme inquietud-.

¿Qué es lo que quedaba de aquella isla en esos momentos? Aquel todo se había transformado en un rompecabezas que resultaría imposible volver a unir. El mar estaba tornándose inquieto, moviéndose con tenacidad entre los espacios que se habían creado entre esas fracciones de tierra, empezando a hundir algunas de ellas, desapareciéndolas en el profundo abismo.

Sin embargo, no podían ver a ninguno de ellos sin importar en donde colocasen su mirada. ¿A dónde se habían metido?¿Se encontraban bien?¿Estaban todos juntos? No era el momento para preocuparse de más teniendo ya suficientes problemas que solventar.

¿Un nuevo descenso? No estaba contemplado en los planes pero no existía otra alternativa, tenían que posicionarse lo más cerca posible para que aquellos camaradas faltantes pudieran acceder con facilidad al barco. Sin embargo, sabían de antemano que si llegaban a tocar el mar siquiera un poco nuevas olas serían creadas, gozando del tamaño suficiente para decirle adiós a la poca tierra que todavía se conservaba.

Con enorme esfuerzo aquel pez serpiente había logrado bordear la isla gracias a su largo cuerpo, emitiendo por momentos peculiares sonidos que ya se habían tornado familiares para todos los que navegaban sobre éste.

—No logro ver nada –se quejaba el médico quien también se encargaba de olfatear el ambiente-.

—No tenemos más opción que esperarles –decía Nami con resignación-.

—Esto es una verdadera locura –comentó Robin asomándose cuidadosamente por la borda-.

—Esto sólo es una probada de lo que enfrentaremos cuando lleguemos a Nede –expuso seriamente Jinbe-.

—Empiezo a creer que esa isla no debía ser descubierta por nadie…-agregaba Lynn-.

—¡Lynn, ¡¿a dónde vas?! –fueron las únicas palabras que emergieron del pequeño reno; aquella chica se había lanzado directamente al mar sólo para perderse entre el contoneo constante del agua con la tierra que aún se mantenía a flote-.

—Siempre tan imprudente –comentó Law sólo para sí mismo-.

La visión que se apreciaba bajo el mar había sido opacada por la tierra que ahora formaba parte del lecho marino y toda aquella flora que estaba ascendiendo lentamente hacia lo más profundo, complicándole la visión y así mismo el avance, pero no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

Emergió a la superficie no sólo para tomar aire sino también para ubicarse mejor. Hacia donde colocara la mirada no había más que tierra ausente de vida alguna. No veía por ningún lado a sus camaradas y eso solamente le inquietaba mucho más. Dudaba enormemente que hubieran sido vencidos por lo que fuera que dominara a la isla y continuó su búsqueda.

—¿Pero en dónde se metieron? No los encuentro por ninguna parte.

Le era difícil creer que después de semejante primer contacto ahora se encontrase frente a esa peligrosa mujer, disfrutando de un poco de vino y deliciosas carnes, acompañadas de verdura. Pareciera como si algo la hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión y ahora desease establecer las pases.

—Esta carne es deliciosa –dijo amable Lynn mientras sostenía su platillo entre una mano y ocupaba la otra para pellizcar la carne con su tenedor-.

—No te contengas, come todo lo que desees Lynn-chan –habló con una sonrisa la rubia pirata-.

—Creo que prefiero un poco de jugo o agua –expresó con cierto nerviosismo-.

—¿No te gusta el buen vino? –inquirió la rubia tras haberle ofrecido una gran botella de aquel elixir embriagante-.

—No es que no me guste, es que mi cuerpo no lo tolera.

—Ah, ya veo, eres de esos bebedores que se emborrachan ante las primeras gotas de alcohol. Lynn-chan, eso se va con la práctica.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero andar ebria y menos en este barco lleno de espinas.

—Bueno, mandaré a alguien para que te traiga jugo de uva fresco.

—Muchas gracias. Lamento las molestias.

—Descuida, cualquier miembro de la tripulación de Edward es bienvenida aquí.

—Ahora entiendo por qué me trata mejor; seguramente ya sabe que formo parte de la tripulación de Shirohige –pensó para sus adentros sin despegar su mirada de Scarlett-.

—Más allá de las enfermeras, no había conocido a chica alguna que navegara en el mismo barco que Edward. Aunque ya me ha dicho que Ace-chan te salvó. Tuviste suerte de ser encontrada por él.

—Estoy enormemente agradecida por el gesto de Ace hacia mí, pese a que era una completa extraña.

—Lamento haber sido tan brusca contigo –expuso con un tono más amable- Pero las mujeres que se posan alrededor de él me ponen un tanto celosa –expresó sonriente-.

—Y un tanto asesina –meditó en su cabeza- No te preocupes, no estoy ofendida ni asustada –comentaba en tono normal- Supongo que es común que las mujeres sientan celos cuando ven que el hombre que aman es asediado por otras chicas.

—Eso se oyó más como una suposición que una afirmación. ¿Es que acaso nunca te has enamorado de un hombre, Lynn-chan? –cuestionó con intriga y curiosidad Scarlett-.

—Ah, pues…Es algo difícil de explicar –dijo con cierto nerviosismo, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado- ¿Un amor…platónico cuenta?

—Algo es algo. Seguro se trata de un amigo de la infancia –indicaba con cierto ánimo, sin despegar la mirada de ella-.

—No, para nada –movía sus manos para enfatizar su negativa- Lo conocí hace un par de años atrás, y estoy segura de que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi existencia –explicó con cierta burla- Además, era mayor que yo.

—Te comprendo totalmente Lynn-chan –apuntó emocionada a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Lynn, sólo para tomar sus manos entre las suyas-.

—¿Scarlett…? –expresó confundida sin entender nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor-.

—¿Puedo saber el nombre de tu amor platónico, Lynn-chan? –preguntó con cierto tono de plegaria, como si de verdad estuviera interesada por conocer un aspecto como ése de su pasado-.

—Umm…-lo dudó un poco, pero ante la mirada insistente de Scarlett le fue difícil contenerse- Pero no se lo menciones a nadie, ¿entendido? –Scarlett simplemente asintió y escuchó atentamente lo que Lynn le susurraba al oído-.

—Vaya, no esperaba que fuera alguien como él. Me sorprendes…Es un hombre de personalidad complicada por lo que he escuchado.

—Lo sé –suspiró con cansancio-.

—Bueno, bueno, no pensemos en asuntos del pasado, mejor sigamos celebrando. La noche se hizo para festejar y beber sake.

—Ya te dije que no soy buena tomando.

—Un poco no te va a hacer mal. Vamos Lynn-chan.

—P-Pero…-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que aquella botella de sake fuera empinada en su boca-. ¡Está mujer está loca! –gritaba para sus adentros, luchando inútilmente contra la pirata para liberarse-.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar llamándola antes de recibir respuesta alguna?¿Cómo es que había desaparecido repentinamente si hacía unos minutos atrás la tenía a pocos metros de él? Pero no importaban los cuestionamientos que tuviera en mente, tenía que encontrarla antes de que se metiera en problemas innecesarios con algún subordinado de aquella extraña pirata adicta al sake y a la compañía de Shirohige.

—¿Pero a dónde se metió? Si hace poco estaba al lado de Scarlett –pensaba Ace sin dejar de observar a su alrededor-.

Es que acaso era necesario inspeccionar en las habitaciones que se ubicaban en la planta baja de aquel lujoso navío? Tal vez allí podría encontrar a la extraviada chica, una que esa noche estaba dándole varios dolores de cabeza.

Repentinamente sus ojos se cruzaron con un par de hombres de complexión variada y ruborizados no precisamente por los estragos del alcohol en sus venas, sino más bien porque parecían más que complacidos por la compañía que habían conseguido esa noche, una que se divertía con sus tontos chistes y que no le incomodaba estar rodeada de hombres poco civilizados que estaban más atentos en lo que llevaba puesto que lo que decía.

—Tsk…¡Lynn! –exclamó furioso el pecoso- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? Llevo un buen rato buscándote y mira cómo te encuentro.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, niño? Ella se está divirtiendo mucho con nosotros –contestó uno de los hombres presentes, quien rápida y descaradamente jaló hacia él a la aludida-.

—No estoy hablando contigo –fue lo último que dijo antes de apartar a aquel hombre del lado de la aturdida chica- Nos vamos –sentenció el moreno, jalando con cierta rudeza a la chica-.

—¿Pero por qué Ace? Estoy divirtiéndome –protestó la chica, quien intentaba no ser arrastrada por Ace-.

—No sé qué es lo que está pasando contigo, pero no estoy de humor para estar soportando tus caprichos –dijo sin miramiento alguno, por alguna razón se sentía molesto y no se explicaba por qué-.

—Vamos, sólo un rato más –suplicaba la chica, quien intentaba liberarse del agarre de muñeca sufrido por el pecoso-.

—No seas necia –le regañó el pecoso-.

—Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada malo. Ellos me contaban sus historias y me hacían la noche más amena.

—Ellos sólo estaban esperando una oportunidad para…-calló en automático y se detuvo de golpe sólo para mirar de reojo a aquel grupo de hombres que todavía permanecía cerca- ¿Qué están esperando? –cuestionó en tono seco, tono que causó el silencio total en aquellos hombres, mismos que sentirían esa mirada poco amistosa que les indicaba claramente que se largaran de allí-.

—Ah, bueno…nosotros, ya nos vamos –expresaron al unísono y de forma nerviosa aquel grupo- Q-Que se diviertan mucho.

—Han salido corriendo –río Lynn- Los has aterrado con tu mirada Ace.

—¿Pero qué te pasa a ti esta noche, eh? Primero a la defensiva y ahora pareces feliz –señaló el pecoso, examinando con cuidado el rostro de la chica, mismo que se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado- ¿Fiebre acaso? –meditó para sí mismo-.

—Vamos Ace, divirtámonos un poco más, antes de que amanezca –insistía animosamente la chica-.

—Tienes que descansar, ya que al parecer tienes fiebre –decía colocando ambos manos alrededor del rostro de la chica-. Aunque tu temperatura corporal es normal…Espera un momento, ¿has estado tomando? Creía que no te gustaba –regañó como sólo un padre reprendería a un hijo-.

—Scarlett me dijo que tomar un poco no me haría mal –comentaba en tono juguetón mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las del moreno- Sabes, ahora que me fijo bien, eres bastante atractivo Ace.

La mayor parte de su vida había sido capaz de controlar cada una de sus reacciones, no obstante, en este preciso momento se sintió ligeramente apenado por aquellas palabras, que si bien eran producto del alcohol que nublaba el juicio de la muchacha, el simple hecho de que fueran pronunciadas por ella parecían tener un efecto innecesario y hasta cierto punto, desagradable en él.

Apartó sus manos de su rostro con la misma rapidez en que las había colocado, considerando que así podría evitar esa sensación que le recorría la espalda y le hacía sentir hasta cierto punto intranquilo. Había algo en ella que empezaba a turbarlo, ese algo que estaba recién descubriendo, posiblemente a causa del contacto físico innecesario que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

—Tú también has tomado un poco, ¿verdad? –cuestionó sonriente ella, quien miraba el ligero tono carmesí que se posaba en el rostro del joven pirata-.

—He tomado un poco, pero tengo más control que otros –sonó seguro de sí mismo para no dar pautas a más preguntas-.

—Umm…Ya se han ido todos, ¿y ahora con quién se supone que charle toda la noche hasta el amanecer?

—Lo mejor será que duermas, no es bueno que andes en ese estado por allí.

—Pero no quiero dormir, quiero divertirme –se quejó haciendo un puchero notablemente infantil-.

—Ya no eres una niña para estar haciendo este tipo de escenas –dijo en tono de advertencia antes de echarla sobre su hombro, dispuesto a llevársela aún contra su voluntad-.

—Eres bastante fuerte, mira que cargarme como si no pesara nada –explicaba Lynn mirando el largo pasillo que yacía a las espaldas del pecoso- Pero quiero que me bajes.

—De ninguna manera señorita –decía al tiempo que caminaba con paso firme-.

—¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡Bájame! –exclamaba quejándose y dando unos cuantos golpes contra la espalda del moreno-.

—Recordaré no volver a darte ni una gota de alcohol en lo que te resta de vida.

—Por favor, bájame, estoy empezando a marearme –le pidió con amabilidad la chica-.

—Vas a escapar en el momento en que te baje.

—No querrás que pase algo indeseable, ¿cierto? No me estoy sintiendo bien –expuso en tono bajo y apagado-.

—Oye, oye, no vayas a hacer lo que estoy pensando –decía Ace al tiempo que bajaba a la chica- Hoy sí que estás siendo problemática.

—Lamento eso –apuntó tras bajar su mirada-.

—Tampoco es para que te deprimas –decía tratando de reanimar a la voluble chica-.

—¡Ya sé, vamos, te mostraré algo muy bonito! –profirió emocionada y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios- Te va a gustar.

Y antes de que pudiera negar aquella petición ya se encontraba siendo jalado a toda prisa por aquella chica, quien pese a su complexión tenía la suficiente fuerza e ímpetu para tirar de él sin problema alguno; y ya para cuando reaccionó se veía así mismo dentro de una acogedora habitación, que más allá del delicado diseño que la cama poseía por poseer un impecable dosel, se podía apreciar ese mundo de cuadros elaborados al óleo que reflejaban indudablemente la naturaleza indómita que existía más allá de los mares.

Era un sitio donde se podía encontrar tranquilidad con tan sólo mirar aquellos parajes; era extraño, pero por unos breves instantes recuerdos de su infancia abordaron su mente y le hicieron revivir las maravillosas experiencias que compartió al lado de sus dos hermanos.

—Alguien tiene un buen gusto para decorar –sonreía Ace-.

—¿Verdad? Al contemplar esos cuadros uno se siente tan en paz –decía entusiasta Lynn-.

—Bueno, ya disfrutaste de esto, ahora vámonos –agregaba en vano ya que aquella chica estaba más que divertida saltando en aquella cama que parecía ser increíblemente suave-.

—Dijiste que tenía que irme a descansar, así que me quedaré aquí –indicó descaradamente a la vez que se quedaba completamente quieta sobre el lecho-.

—Dormirás, pero no aquí –regañó Ace, dirigiéndose hacia ella-.

—Mi cama no es tan cómoda como ésta –refunfuñó ella-.

—Te recuerdo que te has quedado con mi cama y me has mandado a mí a dormir a la hamaca.

—Umm…Pero quiero dormirme aquí.

—No creo que eso le cause gracia a Scarlett. Mira que hasta te ha emborrachado a propósito.

—Ace, por favor –suplicaba-.

—Lo siento, pero no es mi última palabra.

—Pues tendrás que llevarme a la fuerza –dijo valerosa la chica, aferrándose con sus dos manos al suave colchón-.

—Creía que después de lidiar con Luffy de niños no tendría que verme nuevamente en un tipo de situación parecida, pero creo que me he equivocado –suspiró cansadamente-.

—Entonces tu hermanito ha de ser muy divertido –decía sonriente-.

—Es más bien problemático, tonto y despistado.

—Ya veo. Creo que empiezo a comprender mejor las cosas –se sentó de golpe a la orilla de la cama- Me he portado caprichosamente, y lo lamento. ¿Amigos de nuevo, Ace? –preguntó a la vez que le estiraba su mano en son de cordialidad-.

—Al fin entendiste –se le veía optimista, estrechando su mano con la suya-.

¿Por qué pensar ahora en el pasado cuando el presente se hallaba preocupante?¿Por qué inmiscuirse ahora en sus pensamientos cuando había cosas que hacer?¿Para qué evocar recuerdos que sólo se quedarían en eso? Comprendía que no era el momento para hacer algo como eso, pero no podía evitarlo, esa mujer despertaba en ella algo más que un mero enfado.

—No es el momento para estar pensando en esas cosas Lynn –se regañaba internamente- Tengo que hallar a los chicos y largarnos de aquí.

Sus pies al fin tocaron tierra firme y aunque la respiración estaba vuelta un caos no le importó en lo más mínimo. Su visión no era la mejor en la noche pero aquello no iba a ser obstáculo alguno y ante su propia sorpresa una voz le llamó por su nombre y la detuvo en seco. Eran ellos y llevaban consigo al extraviado capitán que si bien se hallaba sonriendo como sí nada, se encontraba recubierto por una sustancia viscosa y café que causaba repugnancia a sus camaradas.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado contigo? –preguntaba Zoro a Lynn, quien venía escurriendo agua a no más poder-.

—Digamos que me dio un poco de calor y quise refrescarme –decía con burla- ¿Pero qué ha pasado con todos ustedes y contigo…Luffy? –decía al contemplar al chico que se le acercaba con una sola intención- ¿Luffy?

—Shishishishi.

—¡Detente Luffy! –le gritó inútilmente Usopp- Demasiado tarde…-contemplaba a su capitán intentando despegarse de la chica tras haberse pegado a ella como un soldadito de plomo-.

—¿Qué es esto? Huele desagradable –se quejaba Lynn intentando despegarse- Es inútil, no puedo quitarme esta cosa.

—Habrá que ver eso después, tenemos que irnos de aquí, la isla no terminará en colapsar por completo –indicaba Rayleigh-.

—¿Qué pasa con la gente?¿Ya están a salvo? –cuestionaba Lynn-.

—Sobre eso…-dijo seriamente Sanji- La única persona que queda es…Zelenyy-swan.

—El resto de la gente desapareció…o mejor dicho…fue digerida por el árbol central –sentenció Rayleigh-.

—Lo lamento Zelenyy –habló Lynn con pesar-.

—No es la culpa de ninguno de ustedes…Tarde o temprano algo como esto iba a suceder…pero eso no quiere decir que haya estado preparada para algo como esto –decía con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas brotando a mares, no era para poco su dolor-.

—Zelenyy-swan….Luffy, tenemos que llevarla a una isla segura, no podemos dejarla aquí.

—Entendido, llevémosla con nosotros –dictaminó el capitán-.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Buenas tardes a todos! Como es lunes, aquí ando, atormentándoles y trayéndoles actualización *-*/ No puedo evitarlo, es parte de mi naturaleza XD Y como Eli ama la intriga y los misterios XD me he decidido cumplirle su caprichito! Muahaha, pero bueno, gracias por tus comentarios pequeña criaturilla *-*/ Sin más que agregar acá les dejo dos lindos caps, espero los disfruten y no duden en compartir su opinión conmigo! Besos y abrazos :***

**Capítulo 24.- Causa perdida, la Isla que desapareció**

Aquella isla no era más que un recuerdo borroso, una pesadilla que era difícil de creer pese a que lo habían vivido y continuaban con esa sensación transitándole el cuerpo. ¿Pero qué se supone que estaba ocurriendo?¿Era posible que el Nuevo Mundo tuviera todos aquellos misterios inexplicables y desagradables o sólo era consecuente de la intervención de aquellos enemigos?

Por ahora no había más tiempo de hacer preguntas, el cansancio había logrado invadir a todos sin excepción y ahora habían decidido proseguir con lo que les había sido irrumpido pese a que en el horizonte el nuevo día estaba asomándose.

No obstante, había quienes no conciliaban el sueño y optaban por contemplar la puesta del sol al horizonte, que sin duda representaba una escenografía hermosa gracias a la altura a la que se encontraban. Por instantes se sentía que se podía tocar el sol con un simple estirón de las manos.

—Parece que hay alguien más además de mí que no puede conciliar el sueño –estipulaba Rayleigh contemplando a la castaña tumbada sobre el lomo del durmiente tigre-.

—Sigo pensando sobre lo que sucedió en la isla, es todo.

—Todos quedamos inquietos por ello. Hay muchas cosas que somos incapaces de respondernos y la presencia de Scarlett allí sólo empeoró todo.

—Al menos no armó una pelea –dijo como sí nada mirando detenidamente al hombre- Siento que tú también tienes el mismo problema que ella, con mi rostro.

—¿Por qué lo dices Lynn?

—Scarlett siente desagrado por mi rostro porque le recuerda a alguien, alguien a quien ella odió profundamente…Tú me miras como si recordaras a alguien más –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- Pero yo no me parezco en nada a ella más que en lo físico.

—Vaya, así que estás enterada, ¿no?

—Mi madre me contaba muchas historias antes de irme a dormir…Al menos lo hacía antes de que sólo pudiera verla una vez al año…-dijo con cierta añoranza- Sé de Roger y de ti, por ella.

—De modo que sí eres su hija…-suspiró; al fin sus dudas se habían desvanecido-.

—Lamento que mi rostro sea idéntico al de ella –bajó tranquilamente de Cyrano y se recargó en éste-.

—¿Tu madre fue…?

—¿Feliz? –él simplemente asintió y ella continuó- Quiero creer que los buenos momentos que vivió a tu lado y Roger le alegraron la vida mientras permanecía encerrada en casa, sin posibilidad de poder experimentar de nuevo la libertad.

—Su padre –musitó con enorme enfado-.

—Que ella no deseara estar allí, así como el hecho de tener que pasar hasta el último día de su vida en una isla que odiaba, eran cosas que sin duda mermaban su estado de ánimo y la entristecían, pero…eso era algo que nunca me mostraría. Hasta el último día que la vi…ella sonreía, se mantenía fuerte y se disculpaba por haberme heredado su sangre…Esa que iba a causarme los mismos problemas que a ella.

—Tu madre siempre era así…Se esforzaba en sonreír, aunque era demasiado sentimental y ante cualquier mala historia terminaba llorando –sonreía al evocar esa buena época- Ella era frágil en muchos aspectos, pero también fue muy fuerte, especialmente para cargar con el legado de su familia…

—Sí, ella misma admitía que no hubiera habido manera de sobrevivir si no se hubiera topado con Roger –dijo con cierto humor- No sabía ni cocinar y sus reflejos eran los peores que cualquiera hubiera visto –explicaba sonrientemente- Era muy miedosa y las historias de terror le provocaban un pánico enorme.

—Sí, así es como era Juliette…Era una mujer peculiar.

—…Y muy hermosa…por lo que escuché oír de los hombres…-decía burlonamente con una sonrisa que hizo cohibir al rey negro-.

—Me alegra ver que haya cumplido uno de sus deseos.

—¿Uno de sus deseos?¿A qué te refieres con ello?

—Ella deseaba formar una familia…Y por alguna razón, estaba obstinada con la idea de que si llegaba a tener una hija se llamaría Lynn. Me hacía recordar a cuando Roger decidía el nombre de su futuro hijo con Rouge.

—…Ace…-dijo en automático sin siquiera pensarlo-.

—¿Quién lo pensaría? Roger salvó a tu madre, y su hijo hizo lo mismo contigo.

—…Lo sé…-sonrió con nostalgia- Pero yo terminé viviendo lo de Rouge al final…-recordaba con amargura mientras aquella sonrisa se le había borrado de los labios-.

Y el confiarse de las circunstancias no pudo haber sido más erróneo y desastroso que en ese justo momento. No había a nadie más que culpar que a su propia ingenuidad.

¿En qué instante su oficio de pirata se vio cambiado por el de peluche de compañía?¿En qué momento aceptó ser parte de la utilería de aquella habitación?¿Y por qué razón ella poseía más fuerza de la que pudiera ser posible en su sexo, edad y complexión?¿Acaso esas preguntas interesaban cuando se había metido en un problema que si bien no era demasiado alarmante sería lo suficientemente escandaloso en el momento en que un tercero se percatara de ello?

Su cuello yacía completamente rodeado por los brazos de aquella chica, misma que se había quedado completamente dormida y que parecía estar más que a gusto con el calor que el moreno le ofrecía y que no despreciaba en lo más mínimo, hasta el punto de encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca de él como para que éste pudiera escuchar su ligera respiración al dormir.

Cualquier movimiento en falso sólo complicaría aún más la postura en la que se encontraba en relación a la chica.

—Ungh…¿Cómo es posible que se haya quedado dormida tras haberme jalado de esa manera?¿Pero qué es lo que estaba pensando?¿Por qué tiene que estar tan cerca? –se cuestionaba sin compasión alguna dentro de su mente mientras intentaba alejar un poco a la chica para poder escaparse-.

—Ummm…Ace…

—Lo que me faltaba…habla dormida…-dijo sarcástico y en tono muy bajo-.

—El peluche…que me has dado está muy calientito…Es tan suave…-no tenía problema alguno en restregar sus mejillas contra las del ahora declarado peluche de compañía-.

—¡Que no soy un peluche! –replicaba en sus adentros, intentando zafarse vanamente-…Lynn, despierta…

—No sabía que el peluche podía hablar –bostezó y entre abrió sus ojos- ¿Y el peluche…? –cuestionaba tras encontrarse únicamente con el pecoso- ¿Tienes fiebre?

—…No…-dijo desviando su mirada- ¿Pero qué piensa esta chica? –decía para sí mismo-.

—¿Estás seguro? - objetó con cierta preocupación-.

—Jamás me he enfermado y no empezaré hoy –contestó velozmente-.

¿Fiebre? Seguro no la poseía pero podía sentir un ligero bochorno en sus mejillas y en su pecho. ¿Vergüenza? Él jamás se había sentido apenado por nada que hubiera dicho o hecho y no obstante ahora el latir irregular de su corazón le hacía sentir por primera vez de ese modo. ¿Deseos de escapar? Sin importar lo fuerte o numerosos que fueran los enemigos jamás había cruzado por su mente el abandonar el campo de batalla y sin embargo ahora colocaba su mirada en cualquier otro sitio que no fueran ese par de esmeraldas que le observaban detenidamente. Lo que estaba viviendo no era más que una batalla disfrazada y que estaba empezando a perder, ¿pero por qué?

Su frente se apartó de la de él, pero sus ojos no se despegaron de su rostro ni un instante, era como si quisiera entender el padecimiento que le alteraba y provocaba en él todas esas reacciones tan observables.

¿Era su corazón el que escuchaba o el de ella?¿Era su sonrojo mayor que el que ella poseía en sus mejillas a causa del alcohol o sólo era su imaginación?¿Por qué no simplemente se ponía de pie ahora que ya se encontraba totalmente libre del abrazo que ella le había dado?¿Es que acaso las piernas no le respondían y por eso no se iba de allí?

—Estás rojo como un tomate –sonreía la castaña con cierta alegría-.

—Claro que no. Ya estás viendo cosas que no –se defendió Ace sosteniéndole la mirada-.

—Eres un poco orgulloso.

—Y tú no sirves para beber.

—No se puede ser perfecto –hablaba con cierta somnolencia-.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

—Pero me la estoy pasando muy bien aquí –alegaba ella acercando un poco más su rostro al de él-.

—Ya sé que la cama que tienes no es la mitad de cómoda que ésta, pero tienes que conformarte.

—…No lo decía por la cama…

—¿Entonces?

—…Por ti…-soltó rápida pero con cierto toque de encanto-.

—Pero si nos la pasamos prácticamente juntos todo el tiempo.

—Cuando te vas a alguna misión me dejas sola y luego demoras días en volver –se quejó-.

—No podía llevarte conmigo.

—Pero ahora sí, ¿verdad? Ya formo parte del grupo de Shirohige –dijo con ilusión-.

—No lo sé.

—¿Pero por qué?

—No estoy seguro si seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte contra los enemigos a los que suelo derrotar –comentaba serio-.

—Prometo no estorbarte.

—Lynn.

—Tu mirada dice que no.

—Y es porque es no.

—No lo comprendo…Tampoco quiero que me vuelvas una inútil –discutió subiendo un poco el tono de su voz-. Quiero ser de ayuda para todos.

—Ya lo eres.

—Claro que no.

—No quiero seguir discutiendo más este asunto Lynn.

—Pues yo sí.

—Eres demasiado terca.

—Y tú demasiado orgulloso –sentenció Lynn sin dejar de mirarlo- Y mírame cuando te esté hablando –pedía mientras obligaba a aquel chico el verle cara a cara- Dime las cosas de frente.

—Guarda silencia Lynn –decía Ace tratando de contener su propia irritación; no cabía duda, ella sabía cómo desquiciarlo sin mucha provocación y ese simple hecho lo irritaba aún más-.

—Oblígame –desafió la castaña-.

Aunque deseara decir algo más no podía hacerlo, sólo en su mente podía repetir aquello que su boca era incapaz de expresar con sonidos y palabras. Pero incluso aquello que se repetía indefinidamente en su cabeza iba perdiendo coherencia y fuerza.

Sus mejillas se tornaron más carmesí y sus pupilas sencillamente danzaban hilarantes en medio de aquella noche, donde el ritmo lo establecía su precipitado corazón.

¿Cómo podía dolerle respirar?¿Cómo podía sentir oprimido de esa forma su pecho?¿Y cómo era posible que no pudiera soportar aquella mirada que hasta hace poco desafiaba sin pena ni problema?¿A dónde se le había ido todo aquel valor que le había llevado a desafiarlo sin miramiento alguno?¿Por qué tenía deseos de llorar y escapar de allí? Quizás lo hubiera hecho si sus muñecas no se encontraran cautivas por él.

¿Por qué había usado ese método para callarla?¿Es qué no existía otro modo o es que él había elegido ese por cuenta propia?¿Cómo esperaba que reaccionara después de eso?¿Qué podía pensar, qué podía sentir, qué se supone que debe de hacer cuando alguien sella tus palabras a través de un fugaz beso?

Su corazón se negaba a calmarse, su respiración estaba lejos de volver a la normalidad y el alcohol que se mantenía en sus venas y le hacía estar en un vaivén de euforia y melancolía había desaparecido abruptamente sin dejar rastro.

Estaba recostada frente a aquel hombre, totalmente desarmada, sin siquiera poder gesticular mirada y sintiendo que el alma se le desbocaba sólo al recordar lo que había pasado unos segundos atrás.

—Te dije que te calmaras.

—No…T-Tú me ordenaste que me callara…-enunciaba por lo bajo, desviando su mirada hacia otro sitio-.

—Mírame a la cara cuando me dirijas la palabra.

—No tengo por qué –sintió lo irónico de aquellas palabras- Así que no me molestes con eso –sabía de antemano que él estaba usando en su contra lo que anteriormente ella había dicho para hacerlo voltear-.

—Deberías estar molesta…por otra cosa…-dijo por lo bajo sin despegar su hipnotizante mirada de ella-.

—¿A qué te refieres…? No has hecho…nada…-contestó con nerviosismo, especialmente al sentir aquella mirada que no pretendía ir a otro sitio que no fuera ella-.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No…Para nada…No sé a lo que te refieres…

—Luces apenada –se captó con una sonrisa en sus labios-.

—Por supuesto que no…-dijo impulsivamente, alzando la mirada hacia él y confrontando aquel rostro calmado y lleno de confianza en sí mismo- Es tu imaginación.

—Parece que todavía sigues por los estragos del alcohol. Tu rostro está completamente rojo.

—No tengo la culpa de no beber alcohol…Es normal que si alguien no bebe alcohol comúnmente, se le suba de inmediato.

—Pues aprende a decir no.

—Lo hice, pero me empujó la botella –se defendió ella-…Eres un tonto…-dijo tras esconder su mirada una vez más-.

—¿Y ahora a qué viene ese insulto? He notado que eres un tanto agresiva conmigo. Yo no te he hecho nada.

—Pues…lo que acabas de hacer…es algo…

—Tú me desafiaste…-habló él no muy convencido de su propia respuesta-.

—Lo sé…Por eso mismo no tengo derecho a reclamar nada…Me lo saqué por retarte…-decía avergonzada-.

—Lamento si fui muy brusco. No se me ocurrió otra cosa –expresaba rascando un poco su cabeza-.

—Seguro que has besado a muchas mujeres ya –señalaba viéndole directamente a la cara, haciendo una ligera mueca en los labios como si estuviera disgustada por la sola idea-.

—No muchas como tú piensas.

—Eres un cínico de lo peor –marcó con enfado sólo para terminar dándole la espalda-.

—¿Y ahora por qué te enfadaste?¿Fue porque te besé? Entonces me disculpo.

—Eres un tonto, un pecoso tonto –refería Lynn mirándole de reojo-.

—¿Te molesta el hecho de que haya besado a otras mujeres antes?

—Por supuesto que no, eres libre de besar a quien tú quieras…-dijo ávidamente, pero era evidente cierto toque de amargura en sus palabras-.

—Suenas molesta.

—Es tu imaginación…Pero que quede claro algo –se giró rápidamente hacia él- Yo no soy como el resto de esas mujeres que has conocido y besado sin descaro alguno…No beses a alguien si no sientes nada por esa persona –recriminó al pelinegro- Porque después será doloroso.

—Lo siento, en serio…-se disculpó sinceramente-.

—Además…

—¿Además? –preguntaba curiosa-.

—Ese fue…mi primer beso…-soltó roja de pena, esforzándose para mirarlo a los ojos-.

—¿B-Bromeas…cierto?

—¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó con reproche y con la pena comiéndole cada parte de sus entrañas- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿por qué no me quieres creer?

—Es difícil de creer….considerando tu edad y…

—¿Y qué? –preguntó inquisidoramente-.

—Que eres lo suficientemente bonita para atraer la atención de los hombres –dijo sonriendo-.

—P-Pero qué tonterías dices –musitaba en tono quedito- También es la primera vez que me dicen algo como eso…Es decir, que…soy bonita…

—¿Pues con qué clases de chicos has estado tratando estos años, eh?

—Pues con me….-se quedó callada ante la respuesta inconsciente que estaba a punto de ofrecer- Pues con chicos que sólo piensan en sí mismos y esas cosas.

—Me disculpo nuevamente por haber hecho algo como lo que hice.

—No te preocupes. Sólo dramaticé las cosas de más –dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama- Al menos ahora puedo decir que ya recibí mi primer beso y no se burlarán las chicas de mi edad.

—No lo había pensado, pero, eres bastante optimista.

—¿Lo crees? Yo me considero más realista que optimista. Además, aunque el haga el drama de la vida no se puede deshacer lo hecho, de modo que ya me calmé. Perdona mis infantilismos.

—Le pediré permiso a Scarlett para que pases la noche aquí.

—La cama del barco está bien.

—De vez en cuando es bueno que una chica descanse en un sitio cómodo. Además, te lo debo por lo que acabo de hacer.

—No hay necesidad –decía como si nada a la vez sentía que el moreno se sentaba a su lado-.

—Ahora te aguantas.

—Marco dice que tengo el don de sacarte de tus casillas.

—Y no puede ser más certero ese comentario.

—¿Te estreso tanto? –le cuestionó de reojo-.

—No en realidad.

—Qué alegría –sonrió; estaba feliz por ese comentario- Además no lo hago a propósito.

—No, tampoco lo de tomar…-dijo con sarcasmo-.

—Yo no tuve la culpa.

—Si no hubiera llegado en ese momento esos hombres hubieran aprovechado tu estado y a saber qué te hubieran hecho –agachó su mirada, aquel tema le causaba tremendo enfado-.

—Ya no volveré a tomar, te lo prometo –decía extendiéndole su dedo meñique en son de promesa-.

—Eres como una niña pequeña –se burló-.

—Pues olvídalo –contestó molesta-.

Se había parado precipitadamente, creyendo que los estragos del alcohol estaban controlados, pero estaba en un grande error y el mareo la dominó, haciéndole caer inevitablemente. Sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de experimentar el contacto contra el suelo, había sido salvada en el último momento y ahora lo único que sus manos podían sentir era la calidez del pecho desnudo del hiken.

—Gracias –dijo ella en un suspiro-.

—Aún no te encuentras bien, deja de andar de impertinente.

—Yo sólo no quería seguir causando más problemas….No es mi culpa ser una infantil, pero me disculpo por ello…-dijo un tanto triste-.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada y mucho menos por la manera en que eres. Perdona, hoy no me he comportado bien contigo. Sonará absurdo, pero por momentos me recuerdas a mi tonto hermano, siempre sonriendo, sorprendiéndose por las cosas y siendo tan infantiles –sonrió añorante al mencionar a su hermano-.

—Algún día debo de conocer a ese hermano tuyo. Lo nombras tanto que hasta sé muchos detalles sobre él –decía alegre-.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que lo conozcas. Sólo espero que puedas soportarlos, en ocasiones saca un poco de quicio, pero al menos ya no es tan llorón como siempre.

—Tienes que hablarme más sobre ti y tu hermano –dijo entusiasta- Deseo saber más al respecto.

—Ahorita no porque no estás en un buen estado.

—Sí, mejor no, no sé si para mañana recordaré esto.

—Vamos, te llevaré a la cama para que duermas.

—Puedo pararme solita.

—¿Lo dice quien estuvo a punto de caerse apenas ahorita? No es muy confiable tu palabra en estos momentos Lynn –indicó con cierta burla-.

—La próxima vez te emborracharé a ti para que se te quite el estarte burlando de mi desgracia.

—Tengo bastante aguante, requerirás una cantidad apreciable de alcohol.

—Lo lograré, ya lo verás –decía bostezando- Es extraño, me está dando mucho sueño –tono de voz lentamente iba perdiendo fuerza- Creo que…dormiré…-y en un mero impulso se dejó caer sobre el ancho pecho del moreno- Se siente cálido…-decía al tiempo que mantenía con enorme esfuerzo sus ojos abiertos-.

—¿Otra vez piensas usarme de almohada?

—Guarda silencia Ace-chan –murmuraba entre susurros-.

—Te llevaré a la cama.

—Ace-chan, guarda silencio…intento…dormir…

A cada segundo que pasaba el sonido le era más nítido, más cercano y más familiar. ¿Acaso se trataban de risas?¿Y de ser así, de qué se estaban riendo? Así mismo también podía escuchar murmullos, que inútilmente trataba de entender.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron forzadamente mientras un enorme bostezo escapaba de su boca; restregó sus ojos para aclarar la imagen borrosa que tenía alrededor. No había nada más que cuadros bellamente pintados y colocados sobre las paredes circundantes.

Pero pese a que el ruido persistía ahora podía ubicar de dónde provenía y no se esperaba que fuera de tal ubicación. De un golpe el sueño que le quedaba se esfumó repentinamente. Estaba acostumbrado a la mirada de todos ellos, pero no en las circunstancias en las que se hallaba y de las que lentamente se percataba.

Tragó pesadamente saliva y pasó su mirada de ellos hacia su costado. Sinceramente no podía creerlo, ¿cómo había pasado?¿Cómo era posible que haya terminado de esa manera?¿Es que acaso no sólo era una parte la que se había envuelto en los estragos del alcohol?¿Entonces cómo es que se encontraba a su lado, en el mismo lecho compartiendo sabanas?

Miró una vez a esos camaradas suyos que estaban parados frente al umbral, sonriendo de forma amplia y burlona, disfrutando íntimamente el momento y aguardando el instante en que él dijera algo para dictar su sentencia.

Echó un último vistazo, no había duda, no se trataba de un sueño, sino de la cruda realidad, una que le azotaría de lleno en breves momentos. Y entonces lo peor sucedió, alguien empezaba a despertar y estaba completamente ignorante de su entorno y de las miradas adicionales.

—Se ha vuelto a dormir –dijo en tono bajo, sintiendo un alivio enorme, mismo que no perduraría para siempre, menos con quienes tenía en frente-.

—Así que aquí estuviste toda la noche, Ace. Y nosotros que estábamos preocupados de que te hubieras metido en alguna pelea –decía Marco sonriente- Pero veo que estuviste ocupado en otro tipo de asuntos.

—No es lo que ustedes piensan, así que dejen de mirarme de esa manera –se defendía Ace quien trataba de levantarse inútilmente, su muñeca se encontraba prendada por la dormida chica-.

—Hemos oído de tu fama con las mujeres, pero no esperábamos esto de ti –exponía burlonamente el comandante de la cuarta división, Thatch-.

—Pero mira que involucrarte con la pequeña Lynn-chan –exponía Vista con cierta seriedad-.

—Ni siquiera es mayor de edad –sentenció Marco-.

—Ya les dije que no es lo que piensan. Yo no he hecho nada con ella –decía Ace tratando de contener sus estribos-.

—Umm…Fuiste…muy buena conmigo Ace…-hablaba entre sueños la castaña-.

—Olvidaba la parte en que hablaba dormida –hablaba para sus adentros mientras maldecía el modo en que esas simples palabras se interpretarían-.

—Lynn es una buena chica Ace, así que no seas tan duro con ella como lo has sido con las otras –pedía Thatch con amabilidad-.

—Pero yo no he hecho absolutamente nada –se defendía con malhumor el pecoso- Ella se los aclarará en cuanto despierte…Momento, ella no debe recordar nada porque estaba tomada –pensó lamentándose de su mala suerte-.

—¿Chicos…? –decía confundida la chica, quien pese a lo adormilada que estaba reconocía los rostros de los presentes- Thatch, Vista y Marco, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—No encontrábamos a ninguno de los dos y empezamos a buscarlos, pero no pensamos hallarlos de este modo –se disculpó Marco-.

—¿En qué estado?¿De qué hablas?

—Pues…así…-expresó Thatch señalando a ambos- Compartiendo el lecho.

—Yo sólo recuerdo haberme quedado dormida después de que casi caigo por sentirme mareada a causa del sake que Scarlett me empinó.

—Ahora te aprovechas de chicas alcoholizadas, Ace –Marco simplemente amaba burlarse del chico-.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Aquí no pasó nada, ¿verdad Lynn?

—Así es –asintió la chica- Después de todo, Ace ha sido el primer chico con el que hago algo como esto –sonrió como sí nada-.

—¡¿L-Lynn…qué has dicho?! N-No deberías decir cosas como ésas…ellos podrían malinterpretarlo.

—Pero es cierto, tú fuiste el primero –contestó sincera y sin ninguna preocupación alguna- Y yo sé que aunque no sientes nada por mí no lo hiciste con malas intenciones –comentaba amablemente-.

—Lynn…tú…acabas de meterme en serios problemas…-fueron las últimas palabras que emergieron del pelinegro quien ahora sentía las punzantes miradas de esos veteranos comandantes-.

El cielo había abandonado el tierno azul claro, y las nubes que en algún momento fueron albas, no eran más que cúmulos enfurecidos de tono grisáceo que amaneaban por descargar su violencia contra el suelo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida…? –cuestionaba la castaña que se había despertado no por la intervención de alguien sino por las frías gotas de la lluvia que habían arreciado y empezaban a empaparla por completo- No me agrada esto, no puedo controlar ni mis propios recuerdos ahora –suspiró cansada poniéndose de pie, sintiendo la mirada de su fiel amigo sobre ella- Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por él, ¿no lo crees así Cyrano?

—Será mejor que te cubras o terminarás resfriándote, Lynn –decía la navegante, quien se cubría de la lluvia con aquel paraguas azul pastel-.

—Gracias Nami –agradeció mientras se colocaba bajo el resguardo de la sombrilla junto a Nami-.

—Esa mujer te trajo malos recuerdos, ¿no es verdad?

—Más que malos, buenos…Pero por esa misma razón no es bueno conmemorarlos.

—¿Se trata de él…cierto? –le preguntó anticipando la respuesta; el silencio de aquella chica hablaba por sí solo- El primer amor siempre es así.

—¡¿P-Primer amor?! ¡Claro que no, no se trata de nada de eso! –decía más penosa que nunca moviendo sus manos de acá para allá con nerviosismo-.

—Tu cara está roja como tomate, Lynn.

—Claro que no…Además…-desvió su mirada y guardó silencio brevemente -…Tú también estás pasando por algo como eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Por qué será? –le sonrió con complicidad-.

—¡No es lo que estás pensando! –exclamó ávidamente con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas-.

—Jajajaja…Entonces, ¿ninguna de las dos vuelve a sacar el tema a flote?

—Es un trato –dijo estrechándole la mano a su actual cómplice- Vayamos a tomar un baño antes de que nos resfriemos las dos –sugería la pelirroja antes de que ambas soltaran unas cuantas carcajadas-.

¿Qué podía importarle la seguridad de sus subordinados o el hecho de que un número dado de ellos no hubiera retornado tras la simple tarea que les había dado?¿Acaso importaba eso cuando sus ojos contemplaban con enorme interés aquella maraña de ramas que habían formado celosamente un pequeño nicho esférico?

¿Qué era eso?¿Por qué se agitaba por momentos aquel objeto y por qué causaba tanta intriga entre los hombres al mando de aquella peligrosa mujer?

—¿Qué es eso…Scarlett-sama? –preguntaba temeroso uno de los subordinados-.

—Algo muy interesante –dijo sonriente la mujer- Ya está completamente maduro y creo que ha sido muy travieso…¿no es así Laimargia-chan?

13


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25.- Piezas faltantes: El Archipiélago Shinboku**

No sorprendía en lo más mínimo toda la conmoción que se producía en aquel comedor, especialmente por el número de personas que ahora se encontraban dentro del barco; sin embargo, todo ello no era problema, sino todo lo contrario. Contar con buenos compañeros a la hora del desayuno siempre caía de maravilla.

—Esto está realmente delicioso Sanji…Shishishishi.

—Más vale que no te comas todo eh, aún tienen que desayunar nuestras hermosas chicas –decía todo embobado al contemplar a aquellas cuatro chicas que desayunaban calmadamente, luciendo para Sanji como diosas recién descendidas del Olimpo-.

—Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aquí –comentaba con pena Zelenyy- En cualquier isla que me dejen estará bien.

—No tienes qué agradecer –decía calmadamente Nami- Hay una isla que está a poco de aquí –visualizaba su log pose- No es peligrosa, por lo que podrás estar segura.

—Muchas gracias –dijo modestamente a todos-.

—Descuida Zelenyy-swan, hacemos esto encantados –el cocinero bailaba a su lado, ofreciéndole una gran variedad de postres-.

—Tu comida es deliciosa Sanji-kun –dijo la morena-.

—Me complace que te guste Zelenyy-swan.

—Quién fuera a pensar que Luffy estaba metido dentro del árbol central, ¿cómo es que terminaste allí? –cuestionaba Lynn a su capitán-.

—Empezó a oler muy bien –decía con un poco de baba escurriéndole de la comisura de sus labios- Y simplemente seguí el olor…Después de llegar allí no recuerdo mucho.

—Pues qué raro –comentaba Nami-.

—Pensar que árboles como esos nos aguardan en la Isla Nede, ¿no les deja pensando qué otro tipo de cosas podemos hallar allí? –interrogaba Robin entusiasmada-.

—Sin duda nos aguardarán peligros indescifrables –pasaba pesadamente saliva el pequeño médico-.

—No se preocupen, nosotros venceremos cualquier adversidad –animaba el capitán-.

—Chicos.

—¿Qué sucede Zelenyy-san? –preguntó cantarín el esqueleto-.

—No sé si esto les sirva de algo, pero fue lo único que pude encontrar….-en un parpadeo abandonó la cocina, regresando en pocos minutos-.

—¿Tu abanico? –preguntó Usopp automáticamente; no comprendía muy bien las intenciones de la chica-.

—Este es un abanico que se encontraba bajo las baldosas del centro ceremonial, en donde depositamos la ofrenda. Lo descubrí por error cuando era niña y siempre me pareció curioso….-decía tras exponer aquel objeto sobre la mesa, extendiéndolo por completo, dejando apreciar la figura que allí se depositaba-.

—¿Una…isla? –dijo Robin, quien se había aproximado hasta aquel abanico sólo para apreciarlo mucho mejor-.

—Hay algo escrito…-indicaba Nami tratando de distinguir las letras que además de lucir borrosas no formaban parte del vocabulario cotidiano que manejaba-.

—…._"Asegura el dominio de la voluntad sobre los instintos y mantén los deseos en los límites de la honestidad…" _–expresó Robin con una mirada seria, tratando de descifrar el significado de tales palabras-.

—¿Qué significa todo eso…? –cuestionaba Franky-.

—Suena a un consejo –espetaba Zelenyy-.

—Una isla…Un consejo…¿Pero qué es lo que tratan de decirnos con todos esto? –decía Nami observando más detenidamente el objeto- ¿Qué se esconde detrás de todo esto?

—Oigan, hay algo detrás también –indicaba Usopp, quien señalando con su dedo índice una pequeña esquina de aquel abanico-.

—Es cierto –decía Robin empezando a descubrir con sumo cuidado la sección-.

Con un poco de tiempo y paciencia se iba percibiendo lo que se escondía cuidadosamente bajo aquella capa de papel. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que existiría algo como eso?

Se trataba de un mapa, incompleto pero lo suficientemente tangible como para que un navegante experto pudiera descifrarlo. Uno en donde sólo existía un destino, una isla con una forma inconfundible y que era imposible no recordar.

—Una isla….con la apariencia de un desagradable insecto –dijo con la cara azul del miedo y náuseas, Nami-.

—Una mosca para ser exactos…Una que es vista de perfil y cuyo cuerpo es más como una caracola –explicaba Robin, quien parecía estar más que emocionada e interesada por el descubrimiento-.

—No tienen nombre los mares alrededor –estipuló Brook-.

—¿De qué isla se tratará? –preguntó Zoro-.

—De la Isla Myga….-contestó rápidamente Robin- Pero a juzgar por el mapa, faltan más secciones, lo que implica que este mapa es mucho más grande y que posee un número variado de islas. Razón por la que los mares a su alrededor no están nombrados.

—Así que hablamos de un archipiélago –decía pensativo Jinbe-.

—No recuerdo que existan muchos archipiélagos en el Nuevo Mundo…Y tampoco me suena esa isla –ilustraba Rayleigh-.

—Creía que serviría de algo todo esto, aunque está causando mucho más dudas que otras cosas –habló con pesar Zelenyy-.

—No es tu culpa –consolaba Lynn- De igual modo es un objeto bastante interesante. No creo que haya estado allí por mera coincidencia, así que debe significar algo.

—En eso tienes mucha razón Lynn-swan.

—…Shinboku…

Aquella simple palabra retumbó en los oídos de aquellos chicos. Hacía tiempo que no la escuchaban y al mismo tiempo sabían lo que implicaba. ¿A qué venía ahora?¿Qué es lo que había pensado aquel cirujano que recién atravesaba el portal?

—¿Law? –expresaba Lynn-.

—Podrá sonar a locura, pero…¿no fue aquel hombre el que te dijo que Nede era una de las tantas islas que se encontraban en el Archipiélago Shinboku? –inquiría Law al capitán- Y como él mismo mencionó, es necesario un mapa adicional para poder movernos sin perdernos dentro de ese archipiélago.

—¿Insinúas que este pedazo de mapa…es un fragmento del gran mapa que describe la posición de cada una de las islas que se hallan en el archipiélago? –preguntaba Jinbe-.

—Es una mera posibilidad –explicaba Law- Una muy alta, ya que el nombre de esa isla no es conocido por ninguno de los dos expertos en islas del Nuevo Mundo que tenemos con nosotros –decía mirando fijamente a Rayleigh y Lynn- Por lo que podría formar parte del Shinboku.

—No es una idea muy descabellada –disertaba Robin- Considerando todos esos puntos, tiene bastante lógica.

—De ser así, ya tenemos una parte del mapa que requerimos –dio entusiasmadamente Chopper-.

—Quién lo iba a decir…Yohohoho.

—El problema será hallar el resto de las partes –expresaba el cirujano-.

—Ummm…En cierto modo…-dijo Lynn, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de allí a toda marcha-.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede con ella ahora? –cuestionaba Zoro-.

—Creo que ha recordado algo –decía sonriente Robin-.

No habrían de pasar ni cinco minutos antes de que aquella chica regresara con algo entre manos, se trataba curiosamente de un libro de colorear. Lo colocó a un lado de aquel abanico, abriéndolo por la parte media, allí se hallaba lo que realmente interesaba.

Una hoja amarillenta, doblada sobre sí misma para formar una elegante grulla fue liberada de su protección y ahora se encontraba siendo meticulosamente desdoblada, extendiéndola con cuidado.

Ahí estaba, una isla más, carente de los nombres de los mares que la rodeaban y poseyendo una forma tan peculiar antes no vista. ¿Qué factores ambientales podrían contribuir para formar una isla cuyo cuerpo se había enroscado de tal manera que parecía ser vista más como una espira perfecta que otra cosa?

—…La Isla Avrora…-decía Robin tras haber interpretado las pequeñas letras ubicadas tras la isla-.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso Lynn? –le preguntaba un Chopper curioso, mismo que estaba trepado sobre la cabeza de la aludida-.

—Después de que vi el mapa en este abanico, recordé algo…Había visto un papel de la misma tonalidad y textura, pero no recordaba bien. Entonces…conmemoré….-dijo tras cerrar aquel libro- Una hoja como ésta se encontraba en la habitación de mi madre y había hecho de ella…una figura que me dio a guardar. Pero no le tomé importancia en ese momento…

—Parece ser que tu madre sabía muchas más cosas de las que podemos imaginarnos –expuso Rayleigh- ¿No te dije qué papel desempeñaba dentro de la embarcación de Roger?

—No.

—Ella ayudaba a nuestro navegante –sonreía Rayleigh- Pese a que muchas de las actividades que se desempeñaban en el barco no se le daban, la navegación era algo que se le daba de maravilla. Decía que aprendió navegación lo mejor que pudo ya que sin ello, se perdería después de que lograra escapar de casa.

—Entonces esto…-decía Lynn sujetando aquel mapa entre sus manos-.

—Es muy posiblemente un mapa hecho por ella.

—Está bastante bien hecho –felicitaba Nami- Tu madre era muy buena dibujando mapas.

—Son tan buenos como los tuyos Nami –hablaba con entusiasmo Chopper-.

—Ella jamás…mencionó nada de haber ido a una isla como Nede o cualquiera de las que tenemos aquí, ¿entonces…cómo hizo un mapa como éste?

—Podría tratarse de un mapa imaginario….pero también de uno real. Pudo habértelo ocultado para que no decidieras visitar aquel sitio –agregó Rayleigh-.

—Bueno, es lo que tenemos por ahora, así que hay que esperar un poco –expresaba calmadamente el capitán- Tanta charla me ha dado mucha hambre.

¿Dónde se encontraba el barco que les había llevado hasta aquella isla?¿Quiénes eran y qué era lo que buscaban en la tranquila isla? Aquellos tres no tenían deseos de contestar y los pobladores se hallaban demasiado temerosos para siquiera decir palabra alguna.

Ante sus propios ojos los extraños se adentraron hacia la ciudad, sin mencionar palabra alguna, pero claro, ¿quién podría hacerlo después de la bienvenida que los extranjeros habían tenido con todos ellos?

No era un sonido amable, era un retumbo punzante, perforador y que causaba inmediatamente el miedo, la huida y el pensamiento estúpido de las masas. Y el temor se transformaba en gritos y alaridos, en lloriqueos que tornaban malhumorado a quien había empezado aquella tragedia meramente por diversión y que ahora sentía a necesidad de extinguir esas penosas voces que no eran más que el reflejo de la debilidad.

Pero la muerte muchas veces es silenciosa y ataca sin siquiera saberlo. En algún descuido se puede topar con ella y sorprenderse por el inesperado resultado. Ése era el modo de actuar de aquella mujer, de aquella que ni siquiera tenía que tocar para desvanecer el cuerpo de sus víctimas y hacerlos sucumbir ante su voluntad. No es que disfrutase de los banales ruegos de sus presas, es sólo que para ella las efímeras torturas no formaban parte de su forma de trabajo.

—¿Por qué ha llamado su atención esta isla, capitán? –cuestionaba aquel francotirador que simplemente guardaba sus dos armas y miraba de soslayo al pelirrojo que estaba en medio de él y la peli rosa-.

—Aprecio esta isla por una sola cosa…Su tecnología –explicó Sable- La Isla Fearas se distingue por ello.

—Pero es una isla de lo más deprimente, Sable-milyy –dijo inflando sus mejillas-.

—Guiarse por las apariencias es una mala idea Tasha –expresó con una sonrisa- Fearas es un sitio espectacular donde se puede crear prácticamente cualquier cosa.

—En eso tiene mucha razón capitán –Mirko sonreía al colocar su mirar en lo que estaba frente a ellos-.

La isla de la tecnología, el paraíso de los inventores, la cúspide donde cualquier artefacto podría ser construido; era una ciudad enormemente apreciada y por lo tanto custodiada, no por personas físicas, no por seres que sangraban, sino por criaturas robóticas que además de poseer un tamaño colosal estaban lo suficientemente bien equipadas para hacer desistir a uno que otro pirata. Pero éste no era el caso, aquello era más un mero entretenimiento que cualquier otra cosa.

Los disparos eran rápidos y precisos, impactando uno tras otro sobre áreas precisas, sobre las secciones de unión de las extremidades de cada uno de aquellos robots, logrando detenerlos después de invertir algún número de balas.

¿Para qué rodear a aquellos robots estáticos cuando se podía pasar a través de ellos? Algo muy literal y que había sido llevado a cabo sin demasiado esfuerzo por el capitán de aquel pequeño grupo de piratas. Sus solas manos habían bastado para abrir el cuerpo metálico de aquel robot por la mitad, como si abriera un endeble fruto. Lo siguiente consistiría únicamente en continuar avanzando.

Las calles estaban pavimentadas, las casas lucían modernas, recubiertas de reluciente metal y gozando apuradamente de pequeñas macetas que era el único indicio de naturaleza que existía en aquella isla. Había extraños túneles hechos posiblemente de algún tipo de plástico resistente, sobre la ciudad, como si se tratase de una autopista especial para disminuir el tráfico que allí existía, sostenidos por gruesos pilares de metal repartidos estratégicamente por toda la ciudad.

Y en un santiamén más de aquellos peculiares guardianas aparecieron, dispuestos a defender a los ciudadanos y sugiriendo inútilmente a los invasores retirarse.

Las manos de aquel chico habían extraviado su humanidad y ahora recordaban a las pesadas y peligrosas patas de los grandes felinos. Sus grisáceas garras contrastaban con el tono pardo del pelaje. Y lo destructivo que podían llegar a ser se reflejaba en la facilidad que había tenido al arrancar de un solo tajo las dos cabezas de aquellos robots.

—¿Realmente dejan su protección a objetos tan inútiles como éstos? –cuestionaba Mirko con una sonrisa burlona- Son muy fáciles de derrotar.

—No es que sean fáciles, Mirko-milyy, es que tú eres un monstruo subnormal –decía burlonamente Tasha mientras le sacaba la lengua-.

—Parece ser que quieres que te haga lo mismo que a esos robots inservibles.

—No es momento para que jueguen, niños –decía Sable empezando a adelantarse- La tecnología que yo busco dista mucho de la que están presenciando.

—¿Quiere que nos encarguemos de toda esa gente, Sable-milyy?

—Por favor…No me sirve la gente ordinaria de esta ciudad, lo único que quiero es a las mentes brillantes que se encuentran aquí –sonrió amenazadoramente-.

—Será pan comido entonces –sonreía felizmente-.

—Ni creas que dejaré que te diviertas tú sola.

—Entonces esto será una competencia.

Se requería de enorme valor para avasallarse sobre el enemigo sabiendo de antemano que no se tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de ganar. Quizás pensó en obtener tiempo para que los demás pudieran escapar y esconderse para salvar sus existencias. Pero los pensamientos por sí solos son incapaces de mover las fuertes montañas que se postran en medio de nuestro camino.

Aquel martillo quedó reducido a fragmentos inservibles después de un primer impacto sobre el pecho del capitán. ¿Cómo era eso posible?¿Qué tan duro tenía que ser un cuerpo para poder resistir un castigo como ése?¿Y qué se supone que podría hacer ahora que había tenido tan tremendo atrevimiento? No creo que el implorar por su vida pudiera servir de algo ahora.

Era inevitable no gritar, era imposible no llevarse las manos a la boca y sofocar todas aquellas palabras que describían un acto cruel e injusto. Lo que estaban percibiendo no era más que el inevitable destino, el ajuste de cuentas que no habían deseado y que nunca esperaron recibir.

El cuerpo inerte descendió con pesadez al suelo, corrompido por el tono bermellón de su sangre y mostrando en sus facciones un profundo terror e impotencia. Su rostro deformado ya no conmemoraba ningún recuerdo del pasado, sólo llevaba al miedo y al recordatorio claro de que eso era lo que les aguardaría tarde o temprano si nadie hacía algo para rescatarles.

Transitó sobre aquel cuerpo sin vida, el respeto para la muerte era el mismo que poseía hacia la vida. Y la gente se dispersó con horror, corriendo en todas direcciones y algunos más escondiéndose tras llave detrás de las pertas de sus casas.

—Les encargó el resto –dijo Sable quien parecía importarle poco lucir su mano completamente carmesí-.

—Lo veremos en una hora máximo capitán –expresó Mirko-.

—Para cuando lleguen ya tendré la negociación hecha –decía sonriente-.

Oponer resistencia había resultado en ataques anteriores, pero no rendía los mismos desenlaces ahora. Había que cambiar el modo de hacerlo, pero no había tiempo para ello y sólo podían atenerse a lo que tenían.

Aquel edificio era realmente alto, sus numerosos pisos provocaban que se elevara la mirada. Pero era hasta lo más alto donde se encontraba el porqué de su largo viaje. No escatimaría en nada y mucho menos tras haber perpetrado la entrada principal. Lo siguiente era un juego de niños que causaba la sonrisa mordaz del capitán, a quien le agradaba tener diversión antes de hablar de tediosos y aburridos negocios.

El carmesí jamás fue tan escandaloso como en esos momentos, no cuando el piso inferior se había coloreada de un tono tan llamativo y escalofriante que hacía de la estadía en aquel lugar un verdadero manicomio.

Sonreía como el niño travieso tras contemplar el resultado final de su osada travesía…Disfrutaba de aquella actividad como si fuera algo cotidiano donde la moral humana salía sobrando. Era como el soldado que ingresaba gustoso al campo de batalla para pelear e enorgullecer a su patria.

Pronto el ruido que dominaba a todo el edificio cesó y ante ello se había remodelado cada piso sin importar lo pequeño e insignificante que éste fuera. Y en el momento menos esperado la última puerta se abrió ante sus ojos mostrándole lo que tanto ansiaba hallar.

Una gran sonrisa le recibió, carente de temor y que sin duda sobresaltaba en aquel tono celeste del que estaba impregnada la piel de aquel hombre, que estaba lejos de lo normal.

Sus cabellos eran rosáceos, totalmente en puntas, como si una fuerte corriente eléctrica le hubiera recorrido el cuerpo mientras que unas gafas negras cubrían sus ojos y el resto de su ropa consistían en una bata blanca de laboratorio, pantalones negros y unos zapatos que poco combinaban con el conjunto.

—…Barón Rojo…-emitió aquel científico que sin duda mostraba cierto grado de ofuscación, especialmente al contemplar que no sólo las manos de aquel hombre se encontraban teñidas de carmesí, sino también gran parte de sus prendas también habían corrido aquel destino-.

—Verzle, tantos años sin verte –le recibía con una sonrisa- Creo que estás un poco sorprendido al verme.

—Creía que nunca más….volvería a verte.

—Es lo que muchos dicen Verzle, pero no te preocupes, no he venido a asesinarte.

—Eso dependerá si te ayudo o no, ¿cierto?

—Me agrada tu astucia. Contigo negociar es mucho más rápido.

—No tengo por qué obedecerte –dijo firmemente Verzle-.

—No soy de las personas que gusten de chantajear a otras, generalmente lo tomo y listo. Pero tú eres un hombre duro, el cual sin importar lo mucho que torture no cederá, ¿o me equivoco?

—¿Qué quieres ahora Sable?

—Tu intelecto –decía sonrientemente- ¿Es mucho pedir eso? Sinceramente no lo creo…Yo fui muy amable contigo y dejé que te llevaras un lindo suvenir de mi preciada isla, ¿lo recuerdas?

—…Sable…-frunció el ceño y apretó fueremente ambas manos; sabía que intentar golpearle sería inútil, pero no podía quedarse parado sin siquiera intentarlo-.

—Ni lo pienses siquiera Verzle –dijo Sable anticipándose ante lo que era lo más obvio-.

—Lo menos que quiero es trabajar para un hombre como tú…Uno que no le importa asesinar sin escrúpulo alguno a quien se le entrometa, además…lo que has hecho…¡La manera en que tú jugaste con esas vidas…no tiene perdón alguno!

—Jugar con la vida tampoco es algo que tenga que ser perdonado Verzle –sonreía astutamente, con aquellas pupilas llenas de emoción ante las palabras que ese hombre enfurecido pronunciaba-.

Esa voz la conocía a la perfección y eso causó un terrible miedo en su corazón, mismo que se extendía hacia todo su cuerpo, privaba a sus extremidades de movilidad, entumecía su coraje y trastornaba su mente. Tenía miedo de girarse hacia detrás de él pese a que escuchaba claramente los escombros caer a pocos metros de donde se encontraba. El pavor lo dominaba y le hacía sudar fría y amargamente. El coraje que hasta hace momentos le acompañaba había huido por la puerta.

No tuvo más que dar media vuelta y encarar la situación. Ahí estaba ella, ahí se encontraba el motivo que le había mantenido viviendo durante muchos años y que al mismo tiempo era el tesoro más preciado que poseía. Estaba frente a sus ojos, táctil pero lejana, presa por las garras de aquel chico.

¿Cómo puede comportarse un padre al contemplar a su hija hecha un mar de lágrimas?¿Cómo ayudarla a minimizar el temblor que envolvía su cuerpo cuando él mismo se encontraba en la misma posición? Jamás antes experimentó el miedo como en esos instantes, donde la expresión de un monosílabo podría salvarla o arrancarle para siempre la única dicha que poseía.

—¡MISERABLE! –gritó enfurecido Verzle, quien contenía sus deseos de golpear a aquel hombre que sólo sonreía ante el espectáculo que se había encargo de montar. Aquel ser era despreciable en todo aspecto y sabía cómo explotar cada una de sus indeseables cualidades-.

—Has crecido mucho, Alice –dirigió sus palabras y su atención completamente en aquella chica-.

Una blusa blanca con rayas negras horizontales bajo un pequeño chaleco negro, abotonado y ajustado a la figura de aquella mujer. Una mini falda de mezclilla haciendo juego con aquellas zapatillas de alto tacón y algunas pulseras de oro rodeando las muñecas de la bella chica mientras una diadema en tono amarillo se posaba sobre su frente, alzando su flequillo y seccionándolo completamente en dos partes.

Los ojos violeta de esa chica ayudaban a resaltar el tono azul pálido de su ondulante cabellera, que si bien no era demasiada larga, no estaba más allá de su espalda media. Mientras el tono rosáceo de su piel simplemente encajaba de maravilla.

—¡¿Quién eres y por qué estás haciéndole esto a nuestra ciudad?! –gritó colérica intentando inútilmente zafarse-.

—Para llamar la atención de tu querido padre, que no quiere seguir mis órdenes.

—¡Estás demente, mi padre jamás hará la voluntad de un sujeto como tú! No eres más que un maldito asesino –expresó con odio profundo Alice, quien apretaba sus dientes ante la imposibilidad de huir del francotirador que le tenía presa-.

—Alice, todos en esta vida poseen un precio…Todos pueden ser corrompidos siempre y cuando se les llegue al precio. Tu padre no es la excepción.

—¡Padre, no lo escuches, no trabajes para alguien como él!

—Alice…

—¡Ni se te ocurra padre!

—¿Qué es lo que quieras que haga? –preguntó Verzle, ignorando los gritos que su hija profijaba con todas sus fuerzas; en ese preciso momento la vida de su hija importaba más que el bienestar no sólo de los ciudadanos de su natal isla, sino de todos aquellos que fueran a ser víctimas de lo que ese desamado hombre fuera a pedirle-.

—Es así como se habla.

—Accederé a trabajar contigo con la única condición de que no toques a Alice.

—Por supuesto –expuso victorioso- Mirko, encárgate de ella.

—Sable –dijo molesto Verzle-.

—No voy a regresarla a aquel sitio. Pero voy a llevarla lo más lejos de aquí, no quiero verla estorbando en nuestros planos.

—¿A dónde piensas llevarla?

—¿Qué lugar más seguro puede existir que su propio lugar de origen? Sólo piénsalo Verzle.

—Tengo que asegurarme de tus palabras Sable.

—Yo mismo te llevaré con nosotros para que no te quede ni la más pequeña duda, Verzle.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Buenas tardes a todos! Un lunes más nos llegó y bueno, aquí vengo a traerles un cap más, bueno en realidad dos XD porque quiero llegar apuradamente a la parte "romántica" o mejor dicho dramática/emocional de la historia, para que no se piensen que esto es pura aventura/misterio/peleas/comedia/oscuridad *w* y disfruten un poco más de la historia y demás cosillas que irán surgiendo con el avance de los capítulos. Espero que disfruten de los capítulos n_n Gracias por sus lecturas!**

**Capítulo 26.- Llegamos a la Isla Parablanc**

El sonido de las gaviotas podía escucharse desde la costa hasta el interior de la ciudad, era como el tono característico de la ciudad y en vez de crear desagrado, armonizaba todo a su alrededor. Aquel pueblo costero poseía bonitas y cálidas casas, personas amables de vestimentas vistosas y amplias sonrisas. Era un sitio agradable para desembarcar, descansas y restablecer provisiones.

¿Qué es lo que robaba la atención de los hombres que se encontraban en aquella plaza comprando ya sea en compañía de sus familias o en solitario?¿Por qué ni siquiera disimulaban?¿Por qué era algo que tenía sin cuidado a quien resultaba ser el centro de atención de aquel pueblo? Incluso la persona que le acompañaba se sentía penoso ante toda esa atención masculina exagerada. Parecía ser que le odiaban un poco por gozar de tan buena compañía.

—¿Por qué no te apresuras? –cuestionaba la fémina con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-.

¿Qué hombre podría rechazar a aquella mujer? No sólo poseía un cuerpo envidiable y era alta como son en su mayoría las modelos, sino también era hermosa. Sus ojos rivalizaban con el tono carmesí de los rubís, su piel era blanquecina como la superficie de la concha y su cabello rizado, hasta la cintura, presumiendo un tono achocolatado.

Un vestido blanco con algunos holanes, zapatos cómodos y la ausencia total de maquillaje, no restaban méritos a aquella mujer.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa, eh…Juliette? –le interrogó con interés aquel hombre-.

—¿Por qué será Rayleigh? Quiero ver a Rouge –le contestó animadamente- Roger ha hecho de esta isla su favorita por ella.

—Y pensar que tú misma fuiste la que los presentó.

—¿Qué hay de malo? Hasta un hombre como nuestro Roger tarde o temprano sucumbiría a los encantos del amor –dijo divertidamente- ¿O no lo piensas así?

—Te diviertes con la situación –le sonrió y simplemente continuó caminando al lado de ella-.

—A Roger se le ve enormemente feliz. Así que está bien que huya de sus actividades de capitán para estar con Rouge. Sería muy divertido ver a los pequeños Roger y Rouge corriendo por allí, dando lata y siendo tan problemáticos.

—Tú sí que tienes mucha imaginación Juliette –decía Rayleigh- Así que tu idea es molestarlo.

—No en realidad –indicó deteniendo su paso- Ey Rayleigh, ¿nuestro viaje irá a terminar pronto?

—¿Por qué preguntas algo así ahora?

—Ya lo sabes, Roger…A él ya no le queda mucho tiempo.

—Nunca se sabe lo que Roger está pensando. Él siempre está sorprendiéndonos…Pero de igual modo, aunque nuestro viaje termine en esta isla, todavía tenemos la oportunidad de continuarlo.

—En eso tienes mucha razón. Aunque yo deseaba continuarlo en compañía de Roger y todos ustedes…Un viaje sin ustedes no tiene mucho sentido ahora.

—Para haber sido alguien que viajó anteriormente sola, te ha dado mucha nostalgia hacerlo nuevamente –dijo con cierto humor- Además, con lo descuidada y torpe que eres serías atrapada rápidamente.

—Eso no me da gracia alguna Rayleigh –explicó haciendo un mohín-.

—Sabes que es verdad.

—Lo sé, pero no tienes que repetírmelo en cada ocasión que tienes –decía con molestia cruzándose de brazos- Deberías pensar mejor qué hacer de tu vida.

—Yo no tengo intenciones de formar una familia, no por ahora.

—No me imagino al tipo de esposa que pudieras tener –decía como sí nada- Pero seguramente serás un buen padre.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Me iré a vivir a una isla tranquila, formaré una familia y criaré a mis hijos –explicaba sonrientemente- Les contaré mis aventuras…Será un nuevo comienzo….No quiero que ese odio se repita nuevamente.

—Sé que lo lograrás, eres muy terca. Además, tu futuro esposo será muy suertudo al tener a una mujer como tú de esposa –le sonrió un poco con enorme sinceridad-.

—Gracias Rayleigh –le sonrió con alegría- Estoy ansiosa por ese futuro –dijo jubilosamente y con su mirada completamente iluminada- ¿Qué te parece el nombre de Lynn?

—Es un nombre bastante bonito.

—Si tengo una hija se llamará así. Aunque si es chico, supongo que le llamaré Roger –agregaba pensativa- En honor al capitán.

—Harás que tu esposo se ponga celoso.

—Jajaja…Esas cosas no importan –habló con normalidad- Esa será mi manera de agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por mí…Él me salvó y me enseñó a vivir con esta desagradable sangre.

—¿No importa cuántas veces lo diga, cierto? Jamás dejarás de sentir culpa por algo que nunca cometiste.

—Que no lo haya hecho yo, no significa que no haya culpa en mí…Eso sería una excusa. No se puede cambiar el pasado, ni la ideología de las personas, por lo que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es vivir su propia desgracia, sufrir su propio dolor y caminar entre las miradas llenas de repugnancia y odio.

—…Juliette…

—Éste es el modo en el cual decidí vivir. Nadie me obligó…-sonrió fugazmente mientras su mirada se veía un tanto decaída- Llevo sobre mi espalda el signo de toda esa marginación.

¿Qué era esa sensación áspera sobre su cara, rozándole una y otra vez, como si tuviera algo delicioso de comer sobre la mejilla? No demoraría en darse cuenta de que se trataba de aquel enorme felino despertándola de su siesta y rogando su atención; realmente era muy juguetón y animoso. A la distancia de donde se encontraba durmiendo podía ver a los chicos despidiéndose animosamente. La muchacha que les había acompañado durante breve tiempo había sido dejada atrás hace poco.

—Parece ser que te han despertado animosamente –dijo Jinbe con cierto humor al rey negro-.

—Algo por el estilo –sonrió y simplemente se puso de pie, estirándose-.

—Siempre ha sido una familia problemática, ¿no es así?

—Primero Juliette y ahora Lynn…Y sólo hay un denominador en todo esto, Ezio. Aunque siempre ha habido muchas cosas turbias alrededor de ese hombre.

—Y no demoraremos en llegar al nido de esa serpiente –decía Jinbe-.

¿Alguna vez habían sido emborrachados por aquella suave y deliciosa fragancia?¿Cuándo habían contemplado un paisaje como ése?¿Es que alguien podía imaginarse si quiera algo como lo que estaba posándose frente a ellos?

Una entrada que permitía la llegada de las embarcaciones hacia el puerto de la isla. Gente activa dedicándose a las tareas cotidianas de la pesca, el comercio y la mar. Un clima esplendoroso donde el frío rehuía ante el imponente sol que brillaba con orgullo desde el celeste cielo. Incluso aquel enorme ser eembonaba perfectamente en la anchura del canal que llevaba hasta la isla.

Los pequeños y bailarines pétalos blancos eran llevados por el aire hacia la superficie del mar, perfumando el aire y embelleciéndolo de manera única. ¿Quién podría creer que existían árboles completamente albos desde el tronco hasta sus tupidas flores? Aquella isla se hallaba inundada de tan peculiares árboles, que le otorgaban un aire de misticismo y magia.

Sus primeros pasos habrían de conducirles hacia la entrada a la ciudad, una alta escalinata de la cual ascendían y descendían los pobladores, mismos que permanecían completamente inmutables ante la llegada de quienes pueden ser considerados como una amenaza y peste indeseable. Sólo por instantes las miradas se desviaban y se clavaba fijamente en alguien particular del grupo.

La ciudad simplemente era enorme, llena de todo tipo de edificaciones, que iban desde tiendas departamentales, restaurantes de alta cocina, boticarias, museos, jardines, parques recreativos y sin fin de establecimientos que sólo la imaginación podía colocar allí.

La carencia y la pobreza no tenían cavidad allí, ya que todos rondaban por la ciudad vistiendo elegantemente, comprando lo que sus propias manos eran capaces de cargar, platicando sobre temas sin importancia, embelleciendo momentáneamente aún más la ciudad.

—¡Esta ciudad es hermosa! –exclamó Nami emocionada- Hay tantas tiendas departamentales.

—El estilo arquitectónico es muy sublime –comentaba Robin- Rococo, si no mal recuerdo…Debe ser una ciudad con mucha historia, ¿no es así Lynn?

—Esta isla es fabulosa. Sin duda deben de vender finas vajillas –exponía Sanji-.

—De modo que esta es la Isla Parablanc –decía alegremente Chopper con gran ilusión-.

—Realmente es bastante bonita. Yo imaginaba que sería algo mucho más…aterrador –dijo Usopp-.

—Las apariencias son engañosas…De igual modo el nombre de esta isla se halla abreviado –dijo sonriente la castaña- Es llamada la Isla Paradis Blanc….Nombre que se ganó por todos los árboles blancos que se hallan esparcidos en toda la isla.

—Su olor es tan relajante –Chopper olfateaba el aire complacido- Es un aroma único, nunca antes había olido algo como esto.

—Son llamados cornejos –explicaba Lynn- Es lo que le da la característica primordial a la isla. Aquí hay muchas tiendas y cosas por el estilo.

—Una ciudad bastante lujosa –agregaba Nami-.

—Seguramente ya estás pensando en comprar todo lo que se te ponga en frente –comentaba Usopp-.

—¡Huele delicioso!¡Carne! –decía Luffy con emoción y sus ojos llenos de brillos-.

—Ey, ey, no olviden a lo que hemos venido –interrumpió Sanji serio-.

—A patear el trasero a Ezio –dijo sin inmutarse Zoro-.

—¿Hacia dónde debemos ir Lynn-swan? –cuestionaba Sanji-.

—Derecho hacia el norte, hacia allá se encuentra Ezio –respondió sin siquiera voltearle a ver- La casa se halla resguardada por una gran muralla…Los guardias serán fáciles de derrotar, los únicos que nos causarán problemas serán los hombres de Ezio.

—Un hombre como él no puede ir moviéndose por el mundo sin guardaespaldas –comentaba con burla Rayleigh-.

—Son más bien mercenarios…Conocidos en esta isla como la Corte Real. Y generalmente se encuentran vigilando constantemente la ciudad, pero en esta ocasión no los he visto por ninguna parte –comentaba Lynn- Y eso es algo sospechoso, sólo hay un motivo para el cual ellos no estén aquí.

—¿Y ese sería? –preguntaba Usopp-.

—Que está haciendo negociaciones con alguien importante y peligroso –contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos- De igual modo podemos dirigirnos hacia su territorio –dijo empezando a caminar con cierta pesadez- Después de casi cuatro años he regresado a esta isla…a la que prometí jamás volver…-pensaba para sus adentros- No sé ustedes, pero sería más divertido si Ezio regresa y se da cuenta de que su humilde morada ha sido tomada por sus enemigos –sonrió ligeramente mirándoles de soslayo-.

—Eso suena muy buena idea Lynn-swan –expuso todo emocionado Sanji, quien ahora caminaba a la par de ella-.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo allí? –preguntaba Brook- Yohoho…Parece que hay una especie de pelea.

—Es lo que parece ser –explicaba Robin-.

Aquellas palabras no se encontraban lejos de la realidad y eso fue algo que comprobaron en el instante en que se aproximaron a la escena.

¿Cuál era el problema que había desencadenado aquel tumulto de gente?¿Cuál había sido la razón para tener completamente rodeado a aquel par de infantes que portaban en sus manos una única pieza de pan?¿A qué se debían todas esas miradas llenas de enfado?¿Es que acaso el problema eran sus vestimentas que no eran para nada refinadas ni limpias?

¿Qué de honorífico podría tener en golpear a un niño? Incluso si su crimen hubiera sido el de robar una pieza de pan por el simple hecho de que el hambre aquejaba a su pequeño hermano. ¿Por qué el resto de los presentes miraban la escena con satisfacción?

El siguiente golpe cargado de aquel duro sartén fue detenido de lleno, impidiendo así que se estrellara con su objetivo.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!¿No te das cuenta que este niño mugroso ha robado en mi panadería? –gritó colérico aquel repostero sin siquiera voltear a ver a quien le había frenado- ¡Será mejor que me sueltes o llamaré a la policía!

—No me interesa….Llama a quien quieras, pero no dejaré que sigas lastimando a estos niños sólo por capricho.

En ese preciso instante aquellos observadores simplemente guardaban silencio, se encontraban estupefactos, y sus miradas paralizadas decían todo lo necesario. El repostero captó inmediatamente el estado de mudez y shock de sus congéneres, llevando su mirada con lentitud hacia quien le había pedido dejar en paz a ese par de niños.

—…O-Ojou-sama….D-Discúlpeme, no sabía que…se trataba de usted…-pronunció con humildad mientras dejaba caer aquel sartén de golpe- No la reconocí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no la vemos.

—Ustedes dos será mejor que se vayan ahora –les decía con una sonrisa la castaña tras haber soltado al repostero- Si tienen hambre puedo comprarles algo más de pan.

—No hay necesidad de que usted gaste en banalidades como ésas, Ojou-sama –le sonreia cándidamente el hombre; le bastó algunos pasos para entrar y salir de su establecimiento cargado de una canasta con fina repostería- Con esto tiene que ser suficiente para que se les pase el hambre –el hombre les entregó aquel presente a los niños, mismos que le miraban con miedo y desconfianza-.

_Ojou-sama, usted siempre ha sido tan bondadosa… Ojou-sama, la extrañábamos mucho, estamos tan felices de que haya regresado a casa con su distinguido abuelo…Ojou-sama, se ve mucho más hermosa que antes…Ojou-sama, siempre hemos esperado su regreso…-_se escuchaban alrededor una y otra vez, con halagos diversos, con frases que caían en una sinceridad cómica; aquello no eran más que palabras vacías lanzadas para ir avanzando dentro de aquella concurrida escala social burgués-.

—Aquí nada cambiará…-susurró ella por lo bajo, continuando su avance, ignorando por completo aquellas palabras llenas de encanto que intentaban agrandar su persona, hinchándola no sólo de halagos sino también en presentes- No hay manera de que yo desee quedarme aquí por el resto de mi vida.

—Oye, oye, Chopper no te dejes seducir por las cosas que te ofrecen –decía Sanji al contemplar al pequeño reno al que se hallaban ofreciéndole un mundo de manjares dulces-.

—Recuerda que todo lo que nos están dando gratis, es para quedar bien…con ella…-espetó Nami quien miraba seriamente a sus nakamas-.

—Es normal que al ser la nieta del dueño de esta isla todos deseen ganar sus favores, y así ascender dentro de la escala social que hay aquí –aclaraba Robin- Es una manera muy baja de actuar –dijo tras seguir avanzando en compañía de sus camaradas-.

—Esta ciudad está llena de hipócritas –estipulaba Nami-.

¿Sorpresa? Lo que experimentaban era mucho más que eso. ¿Cuándo creían poder encontrarse con algo como eso en toda su vida? Un sendero hecho totalmente de piedra de rio rodeado de esos majestuosos árboles que dejaban caer con candor los delicados pétalos de sus blanquecinas flores.

Las puertas se movieron con pesadez, rechinando ligeramente. ¿Quién pensaría que algo tan ostentoso como una puerta de estilo de medieval fuera utilizada en estos días? Quizás porque resultaban tediosamente problemáticas y casi indestructibles.

Aquel hogar no era más que el reflejo de lo que el poder y el dinero eran capaces de hacer, y sin importar cuántas veces sus cabezas se lo imaginaran, aquel territorio simplemente era perfecto. Flora abundante y exuberante, seres silvestres de aspecto agradable adornando los inmensos jardines y aquel sendero de madera recubierto por un techo de teja y curiosos faroles.

Se habían sorprendido de la facilidad con la que habían adentrado, por lo que eran incapaces de bajar la guardia. Siempre observando con cuidado la cara de la muchedumbre y no dejándose apantallar por aquel ambiente impregnado de tranquilidad.

Si por fuera ya era una construcción digna de admirarse, de aquellas que ya no quedan en pie en estos días, construida con una delicadeza y mesura sin igual, por dentro sin duda tenía que ser sencillamente aún más sublime. Y la idea no estuvo para nada errada.

Un interior tradicional y completamente conservado; puertas corredizas de papel, piso de madera lustrosa y bien cuidada, jarrones finos, cuadros artísticos y muchos más objetos que parecían haberse escapado de alguna época antigua llena de esplendor y lujos.

—Todo estuvo demasiado tranquilo –comentaba Lynn con las manos sobre sus caderas- Ni siquiera se nos ha opuesto resistencia.

—Ezio, posiblemente él ya sepa o deduzca que estaríamos aquí tarde o temprano –agregó Rayleigh-.

—Y por eso nos ha dejado pasar aquí –decía Jinbe-.

—Entonces lo único que nos queda es esperar a que llegue –expresó Sanji ya con cigarrillo en boca- Esta casa es monstruosamente grande.

—Uno podría perderse aquí –decía Usopp mirando a sus alrededores-.

—Juguemos a las escondidillas –pedía Chopper jalando del pantalón del tirador-.

—¿Dónde se ha metido Luffy-san? –cuestionó Brook quien ya se encontraba buscando al capitán con la mirada junto con los demás-.

—No puede ser, lo hemos perdido de vista…de nuevo…-dijeron todos tras suspirar-.

¿Cómo se supone que había ido a dar a tal sitio? Si hasta hace unos momentos se encontraban con sus camaradas en un amplio pasillo. ¿Acaso estaba en alguna clase de sótano? No había demasiada iluminación, olía a humedad y el musgo había cubierto en gran parte las paredes de su alrededor. No le tomó importancia y simplemente continúo.

—¿Dónde se han metido todos? –preguntaba confundido el moreno- Está empezando a darme hambre.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al toparse con una serie de bultos cafés; lo primero que pensó es que podría hallar algo delicioso de comer. Su estómago gruñía y tenía que aplacarlo con cualquier cosa que pudiera conseguir.

Pero vaya tristeza que se topó al darse cuenta que allí no había comida, sólo piedras hermosas, inservibles e incomibles. Su ánimo se vino abajo y simplemente se dejó caer sobre el piso mientras intentaba recuperar sus energías para continuar adelante.

—Tengo hambre…

¿Qué era lo que sentía sobre su espalda? Era como pequeñas pisadas, como un masaje espléndidamente realizado. Pero hasta donde él tenía entendido, no había nadie más que él en aquel sitio.

Miraba con extrañeza a lo que estaba proporcionándole tan relajante masaje. Sus ojos no eran más que puntos negros, su boca se hallaba completamente abierta, de forma sonriente; su atuendo era de lo más peculiar, haciendo recordar al que usualmente emplean los payasos para presentarse al público. El tono carmesí de su pequeño traje adornado con secciones negras más ese gorro dividido en dos secciones, finalizadas en cantarines cascabeles. Su tamaño no excedía el de un crío de tres años.

—Oye, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar comida?

Sus pasos eran serenos, no tenía prisa alguna y tampoco se le veía una dirección nada, sencillamente estaba disfrutando de su estadía en aquella isla, especialmente por la tranquilidad que se respiraba. No había miradas furtivas hacia su persona, pero sí para aquel subordinado suyo, que era un espectáculo andante.

—Capitán…

—¿Qué sucede ahora Bepo?

—La gente me está mirando mucho -dijo apenado con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

—Es normal, eres un oso que habla.

—Capitán, ¿a dónde vamos? Pensé que nos dirigíamos hacia donde se encuentran los mugiwara.

—Por el momento no. Quiero conocer un poco más de la ciudad.

—Capitán.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esa mujer de allí…¿no es Scarlett?

—¿Qué es lo que está buscando ahora esta mujer? –pensaba el cirujano sin despegar la mirada de la rubia, manteniéndose totalmente calmado-…ROOM…TACT...

Un gran perímetro fue delineado rápidamente e importaba muy poco la cantidad de gente que allí se encontraba. Ahí sólo había un objetivo del cual debía encargarse.

No había problema alguno, usaría lo que estuviera a su alcance para frenar el avance de aquella mujer, una que ni se había inmutado ante lo que el cirujano se encontraba haciendo. Posiblemente porque sabía muy bien cómo ingeniárselas para no salir herida de aquel tremendo impacto auspiciado por las pobres residencias que se encontraban más próximas.

Una lluvia violenta de agujas estalló en el instante en que todo aquel mundo de cosas iba a estrellarse de lleno contra ella, tornándola añicos por la velocidad y la cantidad de las mismas. Aquello tomó ligeramente por sobresalto al moreno, pero pese a ello se concentró en lo que se encontraba haciendo, no debía bajar la guardia por nada del mundo.

Desenfundó su nodachi, sabía que la requeriría, al menos por ahora para desviar las agujas que arremetían violentamente contra él sin compasión alguna. No existía caso alguno en cortarle, la misma naturaleza de la fruta del diablo que poseía no iba a ser afectada en gran medida por su habilidad. Tenía que idear otro método para convertirla totalmente en su presa.

—Law Trafalgar, encantada de verte nuevamente –expresó la hermosa rubia, misma que había rearmar su propio cuerpo para llevar a cabo tal presentación-.

—Scarlett Bathory –musitó Law rápidamente- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

—No es que venga precisamente siguiéndoles –le sonrió como sí nada- Es sólo una coincidencia laboral.

—Eso no implica nada bueno.

—Depende del punto en que lo veas, Law –decía campantemente observando a su alrededor- La habilidad que posees es muy divertida y llamativa. ¿No te gustaría trabajar para mí?

—Me niego rotundamente como la primera vez que me lo preguntaste.

—Los hombres que tienen carácter como el tuyo son de lo más divertidos –comentaba alegremente- Pero mientras yo busco lo que perdí, ¿te molestaría encargarte de toda esta gente? Se ve un poco furiosa, aunque no sé por qué –decía descaradamente-.

¿A dónde se había ido toda aquella gente tranquila, aristócrata y educada?¿Por qué lo único que veía ahora era gente hundida en una furia sin razón, portando lo que estuviera a su alcance, dispuestos a golpear a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino?

No se había percatado, pero gran parte del tramo en el que se encontraba había sido destruido completamente, no por su técnica, sino por las propias manos de los ciudadanos y ahorra arremetían contra ellos.

—…ROOM…

Sus manos se movieron con maestría rápidamente, desfragmentando en un santiamén a todos aquellos que intentaron oponerse a él, creando ávidamente lo que no era más que un tornado de secciones humanas, incapaces de defenderse y volver a la normalidad por sí solas. Pero no había razones por las cuales volver a juntar todas aquellas secciones, dejarles tirados como meras piezas de rompecabezas imperfectos, resultaba mucho mejor.

—Bepo, sigue el aroma de esa mujer, tenemos que encontrarla –ordenó Law tras contemplar el escaparate de la mujer-.

No se sorprendían en lo absoluto de que todo el refrigerador se encontraba completamente vacío al igual que las alacenas y todo lo que pudiera contener alimento alguno. Lo que sí les tenía extrañados era que no se encontrase por ninguna parte su capitán. ¿Pues a dónde se había ido a meter?

—Ya lo hemos buscado prácticamente por toda la casa –estipuló Usopp-.

—Pero simplemente no aparece –se quejaba Nami- Empiezo a cansarme.

—Aún nos falta el sótano –comentaba Lynn- Es muy extenso y allí todavía no hemos echado un vistazo, podemos ir.

—No creo que sea necesario hacer eso –comentaba Zoro- Acabo de verlo pasar dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

—¿En serio?¿Será que no nos vio? –preguntaba Chopper-.

—Así que era donde se encontraban –comentaba el despistado capitán, quien entraba por la cocina ajustándose su sombrero- ¿Dónde se suponen que estaban todos?

—¡Eres un idiota, te perdiste! –le gritoneó Sanji-.

—Pero ya que estás aquí será mejor que vayamos por Jinbe y Rayleigh, se quedaron vigilando la entrada por si las dudas –expresaba Franky-.

—Nami-san, ¿sucede algo? –cuestionaba el cocinero a su navegante favorita, quien se encontraba con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas-.

—Creo que están enfermas –decía el pequeño reno examinando a las otras dos chicas que mostraban los mismos signos que Nami-.

—¿Están bien Chopper? –cuestionaba Luffy con cierto tono de preocupación-.

—No tienen fiebre –decía tras descender del hombro de Robin- Aunque es muy extraño.

—¿No es encantador? –cuestionaba la navegante a aquel par de chicas-.

—Debo de admitir que le cubre un aura muy varonil –contestaba Robin-.

—Su voz es como una melodía para mis oídos –espetó Lynn sonrientemente-.

—¿De quién demonios están hablando? –cuestionaba Zoro-.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea –contestaba Franky, quien había desistido de ir por los mencionados-.

—Tengo deseos de jalar sus suaves y pequeñas mejillas –dijo Nami fascinada-.

—Deberíamos hacerle algo de comer, posiblemente tenga más hambre –animó Robin-.

—Yo me encargo de los postres –agregaba campante Lynn-.

—¡Ey, ey, ey, ey, ey! –exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras sus ojos se clavaban incrédulos en la escena que tenían frente a ellos-.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27.- Las chicas que se enfermaron de Amor**

¿En qué loco y retorcido universo alterno de la realidad humana podían concebir aquel hecho?¿Realmente estaba ocurriendo o sólo estaban teniendo un desvarío comunitario? Sí, eso tenía que ser, no existía modo de que mujeres como ellas pudieran tener semejante gusto, digo, la persona en la que habían posado sus miradas no era precisamente la más lista de todo el mundo.

Se pellizcaron mutuamente sólo para despertar y ser azotados por el presente, no estaban soñando y lo que veían sus ojos no era más que la realidad, una que seguían sin creerse. ¿Qué se supone que había pasado con esas tres mujeres?¿Qué las había orillado a hacer algo como lo que estaban haciendo?¿Alguien podía tener las molestias de explicárselos?

La pelirroja tenía tomado por el brazo derecho al capitán mientras la arqueóloga no ponía queja alguna de tomar el brazo restante del moreno; la castaña parecía estar divirtiéndose también abrazando al capitán desde atrás, rodeando su cuello con sus dos brazos.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?! –gritaron al unísono todos mirando incrédulos la escena-.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa chicos? –preguntaba tranquilamente el capitán-.

—¡Mis hermosas damiselas! –lloraba a mares Sanji-.

—¿Pero por qué están actuando así Nami, Robin y Lynn? –se preguntaba el pequeño reno-.

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa? –se quejaba Zoro-.

—Luffy ha sido bendecido por Kamisama…Yohohoho…¡Tiene tanta suerte!

—¡Lo odio! –gruñía Sanji quien echaba humo del coraje y la envidia-.

—Pues él ni enterado –expresaba Franky-.

—No me sorprende…De hecho está babeando ante la oferta de las chicas de cocinarle –señalaba Zoro a Luffy, quien brincaba de gusto por la noticia-.

—Es un completo idiota –soltaron sin más Usopp y Sanji-.

—Pronto estará lista tu comida Luffy –expresaba con amabilidad Nami-.

—Sólo debes ser un poco paciente –pedía Robin con cariño-.

—Así que toma asiento y espera tantito –decía Lynn- Cuando menos te lo esperes estará todo listo.

Y todo aquello no iba a quedarse en meras palabras, ya que aquellas bellas chicas ya se encontraban poniendo manos a la obra. Y pronto lo que había sido una cocina completamente desordenada, ahora era reluciente y repleta e ingredientes recién traídos de la bodega de la casa.

No esperaban vivir lo suficiente para ver a esas dos mujeres cocinar, mucho menos contemplarlas tan felices haciéndolo. Aquello era una escena sacada de una parodia.

¿De qué privilegios gozaba aquel pirata?¿Por qué era consentido de ese modo?¿Por qué estaban preparándole algo delicioso aquellas mujeres sin razón alguna?¿Qué estaba pasando, qué?

—Ey, ey, ey, ey, ey –expresaron todos- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

—Huele delicioso –decía alegre el moreno quien yacía sentado a la mesa, esperando ansioso el banquete-.

—¿No es adorable cuando se le ve tan ansioso por su comida? –soltó Nami en tono encantador-.

—Sin duda es fascinante verlo –comentaba Robin analizando al moreno mientras freía unos cuantos bistecs sobre la sartén-.

—Lo sé, es sencillamente perfecto –dijo tras suspirar Lynn-.

—Están actuando un poco raro –expuso Luffy- Pero no importa mientras me den de comer.

—¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA! –le gritaron sus amigos-.

—Desde hace poco he notado que están comportándose raro, ¿qué sucede con ustedes chicos? –les cuestionaba el capitán-.

—No, aquí el único que no ha notado nada eres tú –le respondieron todos-.

—Pero si todo está bien. Hoy están las tres muy amables conmigo –les comentó sonriente el chico-.

Grave error, aquel acto tan insignificante había disparado los latidos del corazón de aquellas tres damas, ocasionando un repentino sonrojo y el ser incapaces de mantener su atención puesta en algo que no fuera su capitán.

—Su sonrisa es más brillante que el oro –dijo Nami con la mano derecha sobre su pecho-.

—Simplemente abrumador –decía la arqueóloga llevándose ambas manos a su rostro-.

—Se ve tan varonil cuando hace eso –soltó Lynn que tenía la mirada perdida en su capitán-.

—Sólo sonrió…como siempre lo hace, no es para tanto…-mencionaron los abandonados hombres-.

—Shishishishi.

—¡Nami-san, Robin-swan, Lynn-swan, ¿qué les ha pasado?! –bramaba Sanji mientras las veía como cachorro abandonado a su suerte-.

—No nos pasa nada, Sanji –contestaba Lynn-.

—Sólo estamos cocinando, es todo –decía como sí nada Nami, retornando a sus labores de picar la verdura-.

—Son imaginaciones suyas –comentó Robin continuando con la tarea de cocer bien la carne-.

—Saben, creo que ellas tienen "esa enfermedad" –ilustró serio Chopper-.

—¿De qué enfermedad hablas Chopper? –interrogó Franky-.

—De ésa que tiene cuatro letras –contestó rápidamente-.

—¿Cuatro letras? –se decía a sí mismo Zoro- Asma.

—Tos –dijo Brook-.

—Fiebre –decía Usopp-.

—Delirio –soltó Sanji-.

—¡Sólo la que mencionó Zoro tiene cuatro letras! –les gritó el pequeño reno- ¡No es ese tipo de enfermedad!

—¿Entonces? –le preguntó irritado Sanji-.

—…Ellas están enfermas de…A-M-O-R…-decía el pequeño reno todo emocionado mientras formaba cada letra deletreada con sus patitas-.

—Tiene que ser delirio, Sanji. Hasta Chopper está empezando a sufrir de él –soltaba Usopp sin descaro-.

—¡Claro que no! –renegaba el médico-.

—De ninguna manera mujeres como ellas podrían enamorarse de alguien como Luffy –expresaron aquellos hombres incrédulos-.

—El amor sólo llega y te da –Chopper era el único que estaba emocionado- Quizás lo descubrieron en el instante en que Luffy entró a través del umbral.

—No me creo eso, es más fácil que ellas se enamoren de alguien como yo. No sólo soy apuesto, sé cocinar y soy un caballero con las damas.

—Sólo en tus sueños, cocinero pervertido.

—¡Mejor cállate marimo!

—Oblígame, ceja rizada.

—Ahí van de nuevo esos dos –suspiró Usopp- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Ellas están tomándoselo muy en serio y Luffy ni cuenta de ello.

—Yo lo único que sé es que quiero a mis hermosas damas lejos de ese tonto –dijo secamente y con mirada asesina Sanji mientras un aura casi diabólica le inundaba-.

—El infierno se está abriendo ante nosotros –Usopp contemplaba al cocinero que literalmente ardía en llamas-.

—La comida está lista –indicaba Nami, quien ya traía en manos dos platillos de comida, colocándolos de inmediato sobre la mesa-.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado. De igual manera tenemos más aquí –expresó sonriente Robin quien sostenía cerca de diez platillos gracias a su habilidad de la fruta del diablo-.

—No olvides los postres –hablaba dulcemente Lynn depositando toda esa fruta picada aderezada de crema batida-.

—¡Delicioso! –gritó emocionado Luffy- ¡A comer!

—Es sencillamente perfecto cuando come –soltó el comentario Lynn-.

—Ha valido la pena todo el tiempo invertido; se ve que disfruta de nuestra comida.

—Si quieres más, no tengas pena, pídenoslo –dijo Nami felizmente-.

—Ey, ey, ey, ey…Esto está empezando a llegar demasiado lejos –comentaban los chicos-.

—Tenemos que hacer algo…¡Tengo una idea! –comentaba Usopp al tiempo que convocaba a sus amigos a reunión-.

—Nami-san –llamó el cocinero-.

—¿Qué sucede Sanji? –cuestionó la pelirroja-.

—¿Adivina qué he encontrado? ¡Esta hermosa estatua de una diosa hecha a base de oro solido! Esto sin duda debe valer cientos de berries –pronunciaba con enjundia-.

—Es muy hermosa Sanji, pero en este momento estoy dándole de comer a Luffy, quizás luego.

—¡NO ME LO CREO! –gritaba Sanji cayendo dentro de un vórtice existencial que conducía hacia la desesperación y desesperanza infinita-.

—Robin –llamó Usopp-.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Mira lo que encontramos! No vas a creerlo, Chopper y yo caminábamos por el sótano cuando hallamos esto –decía animadamente al tiempo que el médico en su forma humanoide y él cargaban aquella tremenda piedra de inscripciones antiguas- ¡Un poneglyph! ¿Una locura total, no lo crees?

—Lo revisaré después, por ahora estoy bastante ocupada –contestó cortés y sonriente-.

—¡IM…I-I-IMPOSIBLE…! -indicaron desanimados mientras se dirigían a su rincón oscuro para lamentar su fracaso-.

—Lynn, mira…¡esto es suuuupeer genial! –el cyborg campante le mostraba un impresionante aditamento para las batallas, o sea, una armadura modificada que lucía increíblemente ostentosa-.

—¡GENIAL! –exclamó emocionadamente Luffy quien ya deseaba ponérsela, pero Franky le negaba su capricho-.

—¡Esto no es para ti, es para Lynn!

—Luffy la quiere, deberías dársela –espetó de mala manera Nami-.

—Él ama las armaduras –comentaba Robin cruzándose de brazos-.

—Porque usar una armadura es…romanticismo varonil –expresaron las tres al unísono-.

—¡Es genial Franky! –decía felizmente Luffy tras habérsela colocado-.

—Te ves maravilloso Luffy -halagaba Robin-.

—Tan apuesto –expuso Lynn emocionada-.

—Con eso puesto ningún enemigo podrá hacerte cara –alegaba Nami-.

—Nos rendimos, es imposible sacarlas del lapsus brutus –expresaron con desanimo todos-.

—Queda una opción, pero es arriesgada chicos –advertía seriamente Usopp a sus camaradas-.

—Haré lo que sea necesario, no soporto ver esto por más tiempo…¡Mis ojos van a sangrar! –dramatizaba el cocinero-.

—Cuéntanos tu plan, Usopp-san…Yohohoho…

—Pues miren, lo que hay que hacer es muy simple, pero requeriremos coordinación y hacerlo rápidamente, cualquier paso en falso podría ser letal.

El olfato del blanco oso les había conducido inequívocamente hacia el lugar más peligroso de la isla, es decir, hacia el hogar de uno de sus actuales enemigos.

No había sorpresa alguna al contemplar las amplias puertas que se encontraban abiertas, pero sí les llamó la atención lo que estaba ocurriendo en el jardín. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de aquellos chicos?¿Por qué estaban haciendo algo como eso?¿Qué beneficio podría existir en tener a aquellas tres chicas bien sujetas con esas gruesas negras cadenas, sentadas sobre el pasto?

Se acercaron, captando las miradas de todos allí. Incluso esas chicas lo miraban enfadadamente cuando ni siquiera tuvo nada que ver en lo que sus camaradas le habían hecho.

—¿Pero qué es lo que pasa aquí, mugiwara-ya? –interrogaba el cirujano sin despegar su mirada de las chicas-.

—Los chicos dicen que algo raro les pasa y han decidido amarrarles así. Yo creo que están exagerando, sólo me estaban dando de comer.

—¡Como eras al que ellas mimaban, no tienes quejas! –le gritoneaba Sanji mientras lo zarandeaba como muñeco de trapo-.

—Repentinamente empezaron a actuar muy raro –explicaba Usopp- Empezaron a comportarse demasiado amables con Luffy.

—Como si fueran quinceañeras a las que les ha robado el corazón un hombre descerebrado que sólo piensa en comida –dijo Sanji enfurecido-.

—Y no hubo manera de separarlas de Luffy, así que recurrimos a esto –expresaba Franky-.

—Seguimos sin entender qué fue lo que pasó…Yohohoho.

—Es extraño –mencionaba Law-.

—Por lo mientras quédense allí sentadas –ordenaba Zoro-.

—¡Será mejor que nos suelten! –le gritó Nami-.

—O van a lamentarlo –le amenazó la castaña-.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes Robin, estas cadenas están hechas de kairoseki, por lo que no podrás usar tu habilidad –comentaba serenamente Usopp observando a la aludida-.

¿Pero es qué eso importaba? Unas cuantas cadenas no iban a ser suficientes para frenarlas, especialmente a alguien que con sólo sus pies libres podía dar un poco de guerra.

El embiste de aquella patada retumbó, chocando de lleno contra esas dos espadas que habían servido de escudo. No había manera de haber precedido una acción como ésa y mucho menos proveniente de quien en apariencia era la más calmada de las tres.

—Sí que tiene fuerza –masculló Zoro, quien se había encargado de detener el ataque de la castaña-.

—Tsk...Eres muy fuerte Zoro.

—Algo como esas cadenas no van a tenerla quieta –dijo con cierta seriedad el cirujano, quien se aproximaba hacia donde se encontraban ellos dos- Se requiere algo más simple para tenerla calmada.

¿Quién lo diría? Ya se encontraba sentada, sin moverse siquiera y con la mirada colocada en cualquiera lado menos en el moreno. No es que aquel cirujano hubiera hecho algo atroz o hubiera hecho la intimidación del año, simplemente le había mostrado una inofensiva jeringa, una a la que indudablemente la castaña le tenía un gran pavor.

—No lo esperaba, le tiene miedo a las inyecciones –comentaba Usopp-.

—Fue muy difícil sacarle sangre para hacer su perfil sanguíneo –expresaba Chopper-.

—Ahora que todo está bajo control, podemos pensar en cómo resolver este problema –decía Sanji no con dos, ni cuatro, sino con seis cigarrillos en su boca; estaba siendo dominado por los nervios y enfado-.

—¡Sácate todos esos cigarrillos de la boca! –le recriminaba Chopper-.

—Sugiero que las separemos y las vigilemos. Esperaremos que se les pase –explicaba Sanji- Pero primero…-decía con cierta malicia mientras miraba al capitán- Deshagámonos del problema en cuestión aquí –fue lo último que dijo antes de arrojar aquel enorme trozo de carne lo más lejos posible del lugar; sí, alguien consumido por su amor por la carne fue corriendo tras aquel manjar-.

—Nice –le felicitó Usopp con el pulgar-.

—Bien, me encargaré de cuidar a Nami-san junto con Usopp y Chopper. Marimo te encargo a la bella Robin-swan junto con Brook y Franky. ¿Puedes encargarte de Lynn-swan, Law?

—Bepo –ordenó a su subordinado quien de inmediato se echó a la chica sobre el hombro contra su voluntad-.

La luz del exterior se filtraba desde la larga y ancha ventana que se postraba en frente, pero no era esa claridad la que llamaba su atención, pese a ser la única fuente luminosa que permitía distinguir la silueta de cada objeto presente en la habitación, sino la sombra que se extendía sobre esa superficie de refulgencia.

Alta y delgada era aquella mujer de rizada y larga cabellera castaña caramelo, adornada de un largo y blanco vestido provisto de ricos holanes y cautivadores detalles; misma que mantenía su mirada fija hacia el mundo exterior, siendo irradiada por la luz artificial que corrompía la oscuridad de las calles.

No obstante, había alguien más parada frente a aquella figura femenina, pequeña, un tanto descuidada en sus vestimentas y con el cabello hasta los hombros.

—Has crecido mucho –indicaba con dulzura la mujer-.

—No lo suficiente –decía sin despegar su mirada de aquella mujer- ¿Ya te sientes mejor de salud?

—Sí, ya mucho mejor –le contestó con una sonrisa en los labios-.

—Me alegra saber eso. La medicina ha sido efectiva –estaba entusiasmada ante el progreso de la mujer-.

—No debes tomarte tantas molestias. Eres pequeña y podría pasarte algo –habló con preocupación, agachándose frente a ella-.

—No hay problema, yo soy fuerte –dijo con una enorme sonrisa-.

—Eso lo sé muy bien –decía al tiempo que acariciaba las mejillas del infante-.

—Debe ser aburrido estar aquí todo el día –comentaba con desanimo-.

—Por momentos lo es, pero por otros encuentro que hacer –explicaba feliz- Mira, te he hecho algo, seguro te encantara –se puso de pie, empezando a remover algunas cosas del interior del baúl que se postraba frente a su cama-.

—Es un suéter –agregó la niña, quien impaciente fue hacia ella y tomó aquella prenda azul celeste entre sus manos- Es tan suave.

—Lo es, además es calientito. Así no pasarás fríos cuando estés allá fuera.

—Muchas gracias, mami. Me lo pondré siempre que haga frío –exponía animada, colocándose aquella prenda de inmediato- Me queda a la perfección.

—Por poco y no te entra. Lynn, creces rápidamente. Cuando menos me lo espere serás una bella jovencita.

—Crecer no suena mala idea –espetó seria-.

—Todo a su tiempo Lynn, no te presiones por favor.

—Pero mami…

—Perdóname Lynn –se disculpaba al tiempo que tomaba en brazos a su pequeña hija-.

—No…debes disculparte mami. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada –intentaba animarla con sus palabras-.

El rechinido de la puerta desconcertó sus sentidos, aterrizó sus pensamientos en el presente y al mismo tiempo hizo que se esfumaran aquellas memorias empolvadas.

—¿Te he despertado? –preguntó el moreno, observando a la chica que yacía sentada sobre su individual cama-.

—Para nada…Sólo estaba pensando un poco.

—Pues por lo pálida que estás, seguro no fue nada bueno.

—Recordaba a mi madre –dijo normal-.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre? –preguntó tras sentarse a la orilla de la cama-.

—Juliette. El nombre de tu mamá fue Rouge D. Portgas, ¿no es así?

—Así es –contestó con orgullo-.

—Me sorprende que no me hayas preguntado sobre mis apellidos.

—En ese momento no lo analicé…

—No, porque te quedaste dormido.

—Pero he tenido la curiosidad al respecto. Aunque bien podría ser usado para nombre y apellido.

—Mi madre era Juliette Cardinal Lemoine. En mis apellidos yo abrevio el Cardinal y simplemente pongo la C. El Rouge es más un capricho mío que mi apellido real.

—¿Capricho?¿Por qué?

—Mi madre estaba agradecida con Rouge por haber amado a un pirata tan problemático como lo era Roger. Mi madre más que ser amiga de Rouge, lo fue de Roger. Pero cuando se conocieron, las dos se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

Mi madre me contaba historias de ella con Rouge y las que vivió también con Roger.

—Así que convertiste el nombre de mi madre en apellido por eso, ¿no?

—Rouge fue la única amiga que mi madre tuvo…A Rouge jamás le importó de dónde provenía. Fue la única persona que la aceptó además de Roger y un amigo suyo. Yo tomé ese sentimiento de agradecimiento de mi madre y lo coloqué en mi nombre. Espero no te moleste.

—No, para nada. Es más un halago que otra cosa. Yo no sabía nada de eso –dijo sonriente, viéndole fijamente- ¿Qué otras cosas sabes sobre mi madre?¿Podrías contármelas? Yo no sé nada realmente, ya que ella murió después de mi nacimiento.

—Está bien, te contaré lo que sé –hablaba con una sonrisa- Sólo no te vayas a dormir, ¿entendido?

—Claro que no.

—Luego me contarás sobre tu hermano Luffy.

—Está bien.

El sonido de aquella última galleta había dado pie al término de aquella charla, que si bien había empezado con un poco de nostalgia, al final no fue más que risas.

—Eras un desastroso Ace. Aunque muy listo y fuerte para tu edad…Aunque pobre Luffy, abusaban mucho de él, debería darte vergüenza –regañaba-.

—Hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo si hubieras estado en mi lugar.

—Umm…Lo dudo.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué me la vivo preocupado pensando si Luffy la habrá hecho en grande?

—Es muy lindo de tu parte preocuparte por tu hermano. Los tres crearon un gran lazo –sonreía disimuladamente- Lamento lo de Sabo.

—Descuida. De eso ya tiene bastante tiempo –mencionaba al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre aquel brazo tatuado-.

—Lo llevas contigo de alguna manera –simplemente no apartaba la mirada de aquel peculiar tatuaje- Estoy segura de que estaría orgulloso de su hermano Ace. Eres muy conocido en todo el ancho mar…Tu nombre ya empezó a tornarse leyenda.

—Al principio creía que era la fama lo que realmente deseaba, pero…-dijo tras pararse-.

—¿Pero?

—Ahora veo las cosas muy diferentes a ese entonces –sonrió vagamente- Aunque sigo buscando respuesta a aquella pregunta.

—¿A cuál?

—A la de si realmente…merecía nacer…

—Ésa es una pregunta muy triste Ace, sin embargo, creo que…es normal que te cuestiones algo como eso. Pero vamos, a este punto ya debes de tener la respuesta a ella.

—Tienes una personalidad muy rara, ¿sabes?

—Si te sirve de algo…yo me alegro mucho de que hayas nacido –sonrió con satisfacción y alegría- Porque desde que te conocí la he pasado muy bien y he conocido a muchas personas interesantes y amables. Yo sé que no soy la única que lo ve de este modo, Ace,

—Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido Lynn.

—Así que deja de pensar en cosas deprimentes como ésas Ace y mejor cenemos –decía estirándose de pies a cabeza y dándole unas cuantas palmaditas a Ace en la espalda- Prepararé algunos postres para acompañar la carne que cazaste este día.

—Hace bastante rato que no preparas nada –decía con el ímpetu de un niño pequeño- Tus postres son los mejores que haya probado. Pero tendré que compartirlos con todos los demás –decía pensativo-.

—¿Acaso pensabas comérteles todos tú solo? –cuestionó en un acto reflejo pese a que ya conocía la respuesta-.

—Por supuesto –dijo sin rodeos y sonriéndole de lado a lado-.

—Pues fíjate que no…Todos van a comer, no sólo tú.

—Entonces dame doble ración a mí.

—Pero tú ya comes como por diez personas.

—Entonces que sea para veinte.

—Te vas a enfermar.

—Bien, ¿a qué hora estarán los postres?

—A este paso…hasta mañana…Yo no cocino cantidades industriales –suspiró-.

Su cuerpo entero podía sentir la frialdad que asolaba el ambiente, como si no poseyera ninguna protección pese a que se encontraba completamente aislada del mundo exterior en aquella habitación, donde ese par de ventanas permanecían completamente cerrados. Sus sentidos no la habían engañado, la noche había llegado y un ligero dolor de cabeza parecía ser el origen de su despertar, uno que agradecía enormemente, ya que su inconsciente adoraba torturarle de vez en cuando con viejas historias del pasado.

—¿Pero qué…ha pasado?¿Por qué estoy…encadenada? –interrogó rápidamente la castaña al cirujano, quien calmadamente yacía sentado a la orilla de la cama con una taza de té en sus manos-.

—Todas ustedes empezaron a comportarse muy raro con mugiwara-ya y terminaron de este modo.

—¿Raro?¿De qué manera?

—Podría decirse que estaban algo así como…enamoradas.

—Ah…¿E-Enamoradas?¿En serio?¿Cómo es que no recuerdo algo como eso? –preguntaba como sí nada- Ah yo creía que había pasado algo peor –suspiró tranquilamente mientras relajaba su cuerpo, recargándose sobre la pared que tenía detrás suyo-.

—Nadie sabe por qué pasó algo como eso. Esa es la razón por la que no te quitaré esas cadenas aún cuando veo que ya eres la misma.

—¿Al menos podrías traerme algo de comer? Estoy muriéndome de hambre y como puedes ver, en estas condiciones no puedo hacer mucho aunque quisiera.

—Pues hasta hace unos momentos lanzaste semejante patada contra Roronoa-ya.

—Tsk…Eso no es bueno –soltó pesadamente- Tendré que disculparme después.

—Aquí hay algo de comer –agregaba Shachi, quien entraba cómodamente a la habitación con una charola en manos; sobre ella había albóndigas con tomate a la italiana, un pedazo de lasaña a la boloñesa, jugo de naranja y de postre un tiramisú mini-.

—¡Sanji se ha apiadado de mí! -exclamó la castaña quien miraba con ilusión aquella comida digna de cualquier aristócrata- Siempre haciendo deliciosas comidas.

—Dijo que podrían tener hambre y se puso a cocinar como loco –comentaba Shachi colocando la charola frente a la chica-.

—Su comida es la mejor de todas –dijo emocionada-…Pero…no puedo comer con esto –inútilmente intentaba zafarse de las apretadas cadenas-.

—No hay problema Lynn-chan, yo mismo te daré de comer –señalaba felizmente Shachi quien con tenedor en mano ya tenía un pedazo de albóndiga-.

—Te lo agradecería enormemente –gratificó ella sólo para abrir su boca y aceptar el pedazo de carne bañada en salsa de tomate- Esto está exquisito.

—Vamos Lynn-chan, abre nuevamente la boca –dijo cantarinamente Shachi ya con otro trozo de albóndiga-.

—Eres muy amable Shachi –veía fijamente al amable chico que había decidido ayudarle a comer; realmente si no fuera por él seguramente se quedaba sin nada en el estómago-.

—No hay de qué Lynn-chan –decía apenado con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

—Si tienen tanto tiempo para hablar, mejor terminen de una buena vez –espetó Law de golpe-.

—Alguien comió pan en la comida –susurraron aquel par-.

—Muy graciosos –les dijo en tono de pocos amigos-.

—Mejor apurémonos –murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo-.

Las cadenas ahora descansaban sobre aquella tersa alfombra al tiempo que la pelirroja estiraba su cuerpo para desentumirse y sentir nuevamente la libertad. Estaba contenta de recuperar nuevamente su movilidad y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de los deliciosos platillos elaborados por el cocinero.

—No puedo creer que algo como eso haya pasado –mencionaba Nami incrédula-.

—Nadie lo podía creer…Fue algo muy traumático –comentó Sanji con dramatismo-.

—Pero al menos ya está todo a la normalidad –felizmente agregó-.

—Pero seguimos sin explicarnos qué fue lo que les sucedió. No podemos estar con la guardia baja.

—No me mires así Sanji, que ni siquiera recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido.

Un pequeño ruido proveniente del pasillo colocó la atención del cocinero hacia el pasillo, sin embargo, no encontró nada. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación? Quizás ya estaba alucinando después de lo ocurrido a medio día y que seguía sin explicación alguna.

Su mirada retornó hacia la navegante, hacia aquella mujer que le resultaba condenadamente hermosa, provocándole rápidamente que su único ojo visible se transformara en un corazón y la mitad de su cuerpo se semejara al de un geniecillo emergiendo de su lámpara mágica.

—Nami-san –dijo jovial el cocinero-.

Se había quedado sin habla, se había quedado sin ningún pensamiento prudente y bien elaborado en su cabeza y ahora simplemente admiraba lo que parecía un ensueño, una realidad que sólo existía en los espacios de su imaginación y que posiblemente jamás vería hechos realidad. ¿Entonces, todo lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño o realmente lo estaba viviendo?

Su corazón estaba acelerado, nunca antes le había escuchado tan rápido, deseoso de abandonar su pecho y escapar de la presión que experimentaba. Incluso aquel molesto cigarrillo descendió veloz desde su boca hasta el suelo.

No había nada que pensar, sólo un mundo por experimentar y sentir. Si todo aquello era un sueño fantástico, entonces simplemente prefería nunca despertar y vivir de aquella mágica quimera.

Durante mucho tiempo sólo se lo imaginó, el sabor, la textura, las sensaciones que podría experimentar, pero sin duda, todo ello se encontraba muy lejos de la verdad. Lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era como saborear el postre más sublime del mundo, deleitarse con cada cucharada, desmembrar sus sabores y gozar hasta el último fragmento de tal platillo maestro.

Sencillamente no podía creerlo, simplemente aquello era lo mejor que pudiera estarle pasando y no tenía intenciones de frenarlo. Esos labios que durante mucho tiempo fueron su delirio, habían sucumbido ante los suyos y le robaban el aliento, convirtiendo sus sentimientos en un torrente incontrolable que ansiaba desbocarse en su boca. Por primera vez esos labios eran suyos y de nadie más.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Saludos a todos! :D Aquí pasando a dejarles un cap más, espero lo disfruten mucho! Bonito fin de semana, nos estamos viendo y bueno, no se confundan demasiado XD**

**Capítulo 28.- La Ciudad se llena de confusión**

Su única distracción era la vista que poseía del exterior, una que le deleitaba con arbustos repletos de flores, el sonido de las cigarras y el olor tan sublime de aquellos lejanos y blanquecinos árboles.

—¿Ya piensas quitarme esto o estaré así hasta el amanecer, Law? –le cuestionaba la castaña mirándole de reojo-.

—No ha pasado nada extraño, supongo que ya va siendo hora –dijo tras ponerse de pie llevando consigo su confiable nodachi-.

—Es curioso el modo en que terminamos encontrándonos por segunda vez –mencionaba con una pequeña sonrisa-.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

—En eso tienes mucha razón, aunque otras posiblemente no del todo…

Se podía sentir la fuerza de aquel sol propio del verano, se respiraba la diversión en el aire, así como la sensación de la aventura. Era un día perfecto en una isla paradisiaca donde todo podría suceder y la comida se hallaba a montones de forma natural en cada árbol en el que se posara la mirada. Había sido sin duda la mejor opción para desembarcar y descansar un poco de las cansadas travesías por el mar y las batallas contra otros piratas y marines.

Nada más refrescante que tomar un poco acompañado de comida, bromas alocadas y el típico relajo que puede existir entre compañeros de viaje. El ambiente que se respiraba indudablemente era de fiesta y no concluiría pronto, posiblemente se extendería hasta la noche, con aquellos hombres todo era posible, especialmente cuando de celebraciones se trataba.

No se mantenía alejada de la diversión ni de los chicos, gozaba charlando con cada uno de ellos, escuchando sus historias, riendo ante sus bobas ocurrencias; se sentía parte de la familia y eso le daba una tranquilidad y alegría que hacía mucho tiempo atrás no experimentaba.

—No puedo creer que se te haya ocurrido algo como eso Thatch –hablaba entre risas Lynn, quien despreocupadamente portaba un short a la cadera y la parte de su bañador superior sin pena alguna-.

—A veces hacemos muchas locuras de jóvenes Lynn –dijo sonriente el comandante de la cuarta división-.

—De eso no me queda duda con lo que hiciste Thartch…Jajajaja.

—Le dije muchas veces que trajera algo más puesto encima, pero no me hizo caso –renegaba el moreno mientras consumía un poco de vino, siendo acompañado por su leal amigo, Marco-.

—Pareces un padre Ace, uno que no le gusta que los hombres poseen su mirada en su pequeña hija –exponía burlonamente- Pero no creo que la mires como a una hija.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –cuestionaba con la boca llena de comida-.

—Que…Lynn te gusta –soltó sin miramiento alguno ocasionando que el moreno sintiera que se le atascaba ligeramente su comida, viéndose en la necesidad de beber vino en la brevedad posible-.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Marco?! Está claro que no es así, simplemente es problemática y tengo que ver que no se meta en muchos más líos…Es algo así como Luffy…–le gruñía a Marco como gato arisco ante el contacto humano-.

—Entonces no veo problema alguno a que ella ande por allí vestida como desea –reanudaba Marco- Supongo que no es como las chicas con las que has coqueteado y dejado en cada isla que visitamos.

—Suenas como si hubiera dejado a muchas mujeres atrás –le espetó Ace al comandante-.

—Ni los dedos de mis manos y pies me alcanzan para contarlas a todas.

—Oye Marco, me haces sonar como un mujeriego insaciable –le repelaba su amigo-.

—No fui yo quien lo dijo.

—¡Marco! –le gritoneó al primer comandante-.

—¿Qué tanto peleas Ace? Deja a Marco en paz –sentenció Lynn con aquella mirada que atravesaba al moreno y le hacía sentir escalofríos-.

—¿Ves? Esta clase de chicas no son mi estilo –le susurraba al oído a Marco-.

—Te escuché claramente Portgas D. Ace.

—Maldición –pensó el moreno-.

—Descuida Lynn, exceptuando a Ace, todos pensamos que eres una chica atractiva –decía con una sonrisa burlona, no había duda, adoraba hacer enfadar a Ace y molestarlo con algo que era obvio para todos menos para él mismo-.

—Gracias Marco –le sonrió campantemente- Tú sí eres un hombre educado.

—Ahora resulta que Marco es atento –susurraba Ace-.

—Vamos Marco, vayamos a comer algo, ya que Ace se ha comido todo lo que les había traído –dijo tomando a aquel comandando por el brazo-.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lynn.

—Ey, ey, ey –espetaba el moreno mirando con desaprobación total aquella inocente acción- Marco puede esperar aquí por su comida –ya se había encargado de apartar a la chica de su amigo-.

—¿Pero qué sucede contigo Ace? –preguntaba confundida la chica mirando detenidamente al pecoso, que si bien no le rehuía la mirada, había algo en ella que le inspiraba cierta desconfianza-.

—Ace, a veces puedes ser tan infantil –pensaba Marco para sus adentros mientras le era imposible sofocar su risa-.

—¿De qué te estás riendo Marco? –le preguntó inmediatamente el hiken-.

—Nada, de nada Ace…Yo iré por más comida, ustedes dos esperen aquí –decía tras apartarse de ellos-.

—Marco también se divierte molestándote Ace…

—Como tú…

—Ya no lo hago tanto –se sentó al lado del pelinegro sin mencionar más-.

—Soy tu comandante y tienes que respetarme –indicaba el pecoso que bebía un poco-.

—Lo hago –le observaba de reojo- ¿Por qué te has molestado Ace?

—Es tu imaginación Lynn. No me he enfadado en lo absoluto.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto –le contestó mirándola directamente a los ojos- ¿Ya comiste?

—Sí, lo hice hace rato. Y antes de que preguntes, estoy satisfecha y no quiero nada más.

—Más al rato iremos al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, así que sería bueno que nos acompañaras.

—Y yo que creía que la fiesta iba a seguir hasta el amanecer –dijo bromista-.

—Lo hará, pero trasladaremos todo para allá –sonrió como sí nada-.

—Entonces la mejor elección para este momento sería que me fuera a dormir –agregaba con humor- Para poder terminar el festejo como es debido…Y a todo esto, ¿cuántos años cumples Ace?

—Adivina –le sonrió felizmente-.

No era usual en ella portar ropas como ésas, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, además de que el resto de sus vestimentas se encontraban tendidas y totalmente inaccesibles para ser empleadas. Tras su suspiro de resignación se arregló lo mejor que pudo.

Las puertas de aquel ameno restaurante se abrieron, permitiendo la entrada de un peculiar cliente que de inmediato captó las miradas de todos los presentes. No se trataba de otro hombre barbárico, poco aseado y de mala reputación, sino de todo lo contrario.

El olor que desprendía su cabello al moverse ligeramente con cada paso que daba era delicioso, recordaba el olor de las praderas cubiertas por numerosas lavandas. Su piel no podía quedar más justa en aquella prenda, que pese a su blancura gozaba de preciados holanes en tono rosa pastel. Su espalda se encontraba descubierta hasta casi llegar a la cadera, por delante aquellos delgados tirantes daban soporte al área de en frente mientras el bonito vestido llegaba hasta dos tercios de sus piernas.

Su cabello sólo había sido peinado con mayor cuidado de lo usual, su rostro estaba libre de maquillaje, pero éste no era necesario. Sus zapatillas eran rosadas y encantadoras, y mejoraban aún más la apariencia de esa hermosa muchacha; una que había dejado boquiabierto a más de un hombre.

—L-Lamento…la demora…-se disculpaba Lynn quien sentía que le ardían las mejillas de la pena; jamás en su vida había recibido tanta atención y no sabía lidiar con la cuestión en sí-.

—Gané la apuesta, Ace –sonrió Marco-.

—…Ah…

—¿Cómo que "ah"? –preguntaba Marco al hiken, quien no sólo había regado su bebida sobre el suelo accidentalmente, sino que no estaba en posición de ofrecer una respuesta que no fuera un monosílabo- Si tan sólo te vieras a ti mismo Ace –río sin problema alguno, su amigo estaba demasiado ocupado observando a la chica que no le prestaba atención alguna-.

—Espero no…haya problemas. Es que no…tenía más ropa limpia y sólo me quedaba ésta…-decía Lynn avergonzada tras haber cruzado aquel túnel de miradas y ahora encontrarse frente a ambos comandantes-.

—No hay problema –le sonrió Marco- Las mujeres suelen tomarse su tiempo.

—Ace, haz tirado tu licor –decía la castaña, rompiendo el ligero trance del comandante, quien sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para reintegrarse-.

—Fue culpa de Marco. Estábamos forcejeando y así fue como terminó todo.

—Ustedes nunca se toman nada en serio –dijo divertida- ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? Ya no hay asientos libres –y esas palabras fueron prácticamente mágicas; si era verdad que no había asientos vacíos, en ese instante milagrosamente ya se encontraban asientos libres y muchas propuestas lanzadas al aire-.

—Ah, mira, ya hay asientos disponibles Lynn –señalaba Marco-.

—Tienes razón, entonces…

Unos minutos después ya se encontraba en medio de aquellos dos comandantes bebiendo un poco de juego, seguía sin tener un buen aguante con el alcohol, así que optó por tomar algo que no alterara su juicio y menos en una noche como ésa.

—¿Seguro que está bien que esté aquí? –preguntaba la castaña que miraba fijamente su vaso- Beber algo como esto en las fiestas no creo que sea propio.

—Tu cuerpo aún no tolera el alcohol, así que es mejor eso. Además, tienes un comportamiento muy raro cuando estás borracha –le echó en cara Ace-.

—Mmm…-le miraba de mala gana la castaña quien en acto reflejo se puso de pie-.

—¿Y ahora qué sucede? –le preguntó- ¿No me digas que te has enojado?

—No es eso, es que he olvidado algo –dijo en tono molesto; se estaba regañando a sí misma por ser tan despistada- Así que volveré en unos momentos.

—No te preocupes por eso, está bien –explicaba el hiken que la miraba fijamente-.

—No, tengo que ir por él. No tendrá sentido si te lo doy mañana –le sonrió un poco- Es una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa?¿De qué se tratara? –pensaba mientras miraba a la chica salir a toda prisa de allí-.

—¿Ahora sí vas a admitirlo? –le preguntaba Marco burlonamente-.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando –contestó secamente volteando hacia otra dirección-.

Nunca pensó que correr aquel tramo haciendo uso de aquellos zapatos fuera tan desgastador, por lo que de vez en cuando se detenía para descansar; sin embargo, cuando su mirada se posaba en aquel pequeño paquete envuelto con papel azul rey y decorado con un pequeño moño dorado sus fuerzas le regresaban y continuaba sin poner pero alguno. Estaba feliz, quizás imaginaba el rostro de aquel chico después de ver lo que le esperaba bajo la envoltura. Posiblemente había imaginado sus reacciones más de diez veces y ninguna le satisfacía. Su imaginación parecía no ser suficiente para prever la reacción del hiken.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco en el instante en que sus ojos captaron aquella escena. Extrañamente todo se silenció en ese preciso instante, como si algo hubiera arrancado hasta el más mínimo ruido o como si se hubieran callado al mismo tiempo al ver aquello que bien podría ser considerado como una escena hermosa y perdurable. Pero no todos pensaban de ese modo.

¿Qué era lo que le sorprendía de lo que estaba viendo?¿Qué era lo que estaba causándole sobresalto, aturdiendo su mente y ocasionando una molestia notoria sobre su pecho?¿Por qué se sentía traicionada cuando aquel término simplemente no podía aplicarse a ella y a él?¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?¿Es que todos estaban conscientes de ello, y si era así, por qué no le dijeron nada?

Ella sabía cómo era él, estaba consciente de la fama que poseía, de lo popular que era con las mujeres y lo atractivo que era, que pese a que negaba un hecho como ése, era algo que no podía rebatirse y estaba completamente segura de que no sería la última mujer en notarlo. Lo sabía muy bien y sin embargo, dejó pasar aquel pequeño detalle.

¿Quién era ella? En la vida la había visto y al mismo tiempo era capaz de admirar lo bonita que era, el perfecto cuerpo que poseía que podía envidiar cualquier mujer, incluyéndola. También poseía una adorable sonrisa y capaz de captar la atención de los hombres sin mucho esfuerzo.

¿Qué tipo de relación tenía con ella? Era seguro que caía en lo romántico o al menos en lo pasional y magnético. ¿Aún seguían siendo algo?¿O sólo era una aventura que regresaba de vez en cuando para revivir el fuego anteriormente extinto tras la despedida?¿Y si tenía alguien con quien divertirse por qué había ocupado el haberlo hecho con ella en algún momento dado?

No se sentía cómoda viendo aquella mujer rodeándole el cuello, coqueteándole con la mirada como si se tratase de su primer y más grande amor. Tampoco estaba a gusto con los cuchicheos que el moreno recibía sin problema alguno por parte de esa mujer. No estaba de acuerdo con que se encontraran tan juntos y de que él no opusiera objeción alguna a los atrevimientos que esa extraña tenía con él, que incluía desde jugar con el azabache cabello del moreno hasta robarle infamemente un beso de sus labios.

Jamás había experimentado esa sensación, nunca antes había tenido emociones contradictorias que desearan imponerse. Una parte de ella deseaba salir corriendo, alejarse, enojarse y muy posiblemente llorar por algo que ni siquiera comprendía bien. La otra le obligaba a quedarse, lucir totalmente inmutable y terminar con la tarea que se había propuesto sin importar lo enfada que estuviera y la peligrosa sensación de ir y apartarlo de él, sin importar lo que los otros dijeran.

Ya se encontraba frente a él, mirándole exclusivamente a él; no tenía por qué perder el tiempo admirando a la mujer que ahora yacía sentada sobre sus piernas, deleitándose del físico envidiable del moreno.

—Demoraste un poco –decía Ace viéndola fijamente; era claro que no notaba el enfado de la castaña, ella era sin duda una maestra escondiendo aquel mal humor que cargaba sobre hombros-.

—Sí, es que estos zapatos no son para mí –mencionaba con cierto humor- Pero aquí está, lo promedito es deuda –simplemente colocó aquel pequeño regalo sobre la mesa- No es la gran cosa, pero prometo que el siguiente año será mejor. Supongo que te gustara…-le sonrió-.

—La diversión apenas va a empezar –comentó la dama que acompañaba a Ace, una chica de cabello azul, ojos tono violeta, piel rosácea y que Ace cariñosamente llamaba Ali-.

—Estoy un poco cansada y me ha dado algo de sueño. No soy buena desvelándome demasiado –habló tras bostezar- Será mejor que regrese, así que diviértanse –habrían de ser sus palabras de desedida- Él es un mujeriego después de todo, no debería sorprenderme que esté con una mujer, especialmente el día de su cumpleaños –pensaba con cierto pesar-.

—¿Lynn?¿Ya te vas? –irrumpió sus pensamientos Marco, quien la interceptó casi en la salida-.

—Sí, me siento cansada y no voy a soportar hasta el amanecer.

—¿Segura que estás cansada? –le preguntó con seriedad; ambos sabían de que hablaban, pero ninguno quería exponer el tema como tal-.

—Sí, gracias por preocuparte Marco. Nos veremos después –se despidió con cortesía y simplemente se fue-.

¿Furiosa? Estaba que no la calentaba el sol ¿Pero iba a exteriorizar todo ese enfado? Por supuesto que no, había algo muy grande que se lo impedía, y ese algo se llamaba orgullo.

—¡Es un tonto! –logró gritar al fin después de haber avanzado varias cuadras lejos de aquel restaurante- Hasta el sueño se me ha quitado, aunque me ha empezado a dar hambre –se quejaba al tiempo que se quitaba aquellas molestas zapatillas- Pero no traigo dinero y todavía tengo que llegar hasta el barco –dijo con depresión-.

¿Qué era ese delicioso olor? No cabía duda, era comida y provenía sin discusión alguna de aquella taberna ubicada a pocos metros de donde se encontraba parada. Podría ir e intentar llegar a un acuerdo con el dueño para obtener un poco de comida.

Y la noche estaba repleta de sorpresas, en ocasiones más gratas y poco inesperadas que en otras veces. ¿De qué se trataba?¿De causar algún ligero trauma o todo se resumía en un intento del destino de no hacerle olvidar nunca esa noche? No había respuestas y tampoco es como si ahora pudiera acobardarse.

Había entrado a aquella cantina tragando un poco de saliva; no era de sabios entrar en un sitio lleno de hombres usando ropa tan llamativa, especialmente a esas horas de la noche. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, había alguien allí que le era familiar y que agradecería enormemente en ese momento fuera incapaz de reconocerla.

—¡¿Pero de qué se trata esto?! Salgo de un lío para meterme en otro…Pero estoy segura de que no me reconocerá, estoy segura de ello –soltaba para sus adentros, dándose apoyo moral y tomando asiento frente a la barra- ¿Qué lo habrá traído a esta isla? Ah, es cierto, trabajaba para ese sujeto…o eso es lo que sobreentendí ese día -pensó tras contemplar el menú y pedir lo más barato de allí-.

—Creo que nos hemos visto en otro lado, ¿no? –le cuestionó el hombre de tez morena, cuyos ojos grisáceos eran terriblemente penetrantes y que en conjunción con aquella barbilla y su atractivo físico tenían el poder de hacer titubear a cualquier mujer sin demasiado esfuerzo-.

—Maldición –meditaba y se auto-golpeaba internamente mientras que por fuera sonreía- De casualidad, ¿tu nombre es Law Trafalgar?

—Parece que sí nos conocemos –sonrió de lado; aquel hombre poseía una sonrisa peculiar, una que pese a lo mordaz que pudiera lucir, emanaba cierta frescura-.

—Aunque fue poco…En aquel sitio –dijo con cierta seriedad- ¿Sigues trabajando para ese hombre?

—Detesto que me den órdenes –contestó rápidamente aun conservando aquella sonrisa burlona en sus labios-.

—Entonces lo tuyo sería ser más bien capitán que subordinado –señaló Lynn sin cohibición alguna-.

—Exacto –expresó con satisfacción-.

—No lo había notado antes, pero…pese a lo espeluznante que dicen que es, puede lucir calmado…y atractivo…-fue imposible esconder el ligero sonrojo ante el último adjetivo que ella misma había dado a ese hombre- ¿Y qué te trae por estos rumbos? –le cuestionó sin mucha preocupación; quería sonar neutral-.

—Un último encargo –expuso sin explayarse más- ¿Qué tipo de negocios te trajeron a ti a estos mares? Después de todo, deseabas irte del Grand Line –contraatacó él, sosteniendo aquel vaso con whisky-.

—Por azares del destino terminé siendo salvada por un grupo peculiar de piratas y ando viajando con ellos. ¿Es irónico, no? Yo tratando de alejarme de estos mares y sin importar lo que haga, todo me termina trayendo aquí –contestó sin voltear a verlo; ahora su plato de comida ocupaba toda su atención-.

—Quizás no puedes escapar a ello.

—Empiezo a creerlo –dijo con burla-.

—Luces como alguien que no trae nada de dinero –comentó con cierto sarcasmo; él había dado en el blanco y eso provocó que aquella chica le volteara a ver con cierta pena-.

—No tengo manera de defenderme contra algo así –suspiró con pesar-.

—Un pirata no necesariamente tiene que pagar –le sonrió de lado con una mirada que le trasmitía un obvio plan-.

Aquellas zapatillas le habían servido enormemente, había dejado al menos a un hombre inconsciente, causando un pequeño revuelo y pudiendo escapar con facilidad. No estaba en posición de pelear; ahora simplemente se encontraba corriendo sin problema alguno, alejándose de la escena del crimen. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no llevaba dinero consigo, además no había sido la única que había hecho algo como eso.

—Estuvo cerca –decía con la respiración agitada mientras miraba de soslayo al moreno-.

—Un pirata que paga sus cuentas, sí que es extraño –agregaba con cierta burla-.

—Ahora que lo medito tienes mucha razón…-no dijo más, su mirada se encontraba ahora puesta en aquel peculiar personaje, un oso blanco parada en dos patas, caminando como un ser humano y portando un traje de cuerpo completo naranja- ¿Un oso?

—Bepo –se dirigía Law al oso polar-.

—Creía que volvería más tarde, capitán –expresó el oso-.

—¡Habla! –expresó con sorpresa acercándose al oso blanco- Qué genial, ¿es un compañero de tripulación?

—Así es –contestó el capitán-.

—Un oso que habla, eso no se ve todos los días –decía sonriente, absteniéndose de las ganas de acariciarlo y mimarlo-.

—¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Bepo curioso-.

—Algo así como una conocida –respondió la castaña- Me llamo Lynn.

¿Qué hora era? No lo sabía con certeza, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que los rayos del sol ya se estaban tornando demasiado fastidiosos y no le dejaban conciliar el sueño.

No abrió sus ojos y simplemente jaló aquella sabana y la echó encima suyo para volver a dormir. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y no tenía ganas de dejar la cama. Posiblemente debió de haber considerado el negarse a beber algo que contuviera alcohol, sin importar el bajo contenido de éste.

Repentinamente algo le hizo volver en sí y desprenderse de su sueño y flojera. Todo a su alrededor era un verdadero caos, ¿pero qué se podía esperar de una pequeña fiesta improvisada con aquellos chicos?, que si bien no los conocía demasiado bien, eran divertidos y la noche había estado entre risas, juegos y comida. El capitán no había sido tan efusivo pero de igual manera había estado presente.

Se puso de pie, su cama había sido un sillón y era normal que sintiera su cuerpo totalmente entumecido pero no le importó mucho. Pasó con cuidado entre el mundo de envolturas vacías, vasos de vidrio y cuanta cosa se pudiera consumir en una fiesta.

Sus pies se detuvieron frente a la colchoneta que permanecía sobre el suelo, ésa que servía de lecho para quien era ni nada menos que el capitán de aquella tripulación. La salida estaba cruzando aquel obstáculo y el capitán estaba descansando plácidamente.

—Tengo que llegar al otro lado…sin despertarlo. Bien, no creo que sea tan difícil…–meditaba Lynn-.

Con pasos cuidadosos y bien medidos empezaba a avanzar, mirando con detenimiento al moreno, para percatarse que continuaba completamente dormido. La misión iba avanzando de maravilla, ya tenía el éxito asegurado.

Pero en el último momento algo lo cambió todo. ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar de posición en ese preciso momento? Si estaba perfectamente bien en donde estaba. Ahora tenía que intentar avanzar desde otro punto; estaba resultándole algo fastidioso.

No se había caracterizado por ser torpe, pero ese día sus reflejos no estaban totalmente bien, por lo que su tiempo de reacción era nefasto, por no decir otra cosa.

Ya se había tropezado, pero había procurado no caer en territorio minado y eso causó un tremendo bienestar en su persona.

—Menos mal…Ya casi llegó a la salida. Tengo que darme prisa para llegar al barco –se decía a sí misma-.

Pero fue un error pensar que todo estaba bajo control; había errado al precipitarse en esa idea y ahora estaba experimentando su error en carne propia. Ahí estaba ella sentada sobre la colchoneta y aquel hombre mirándola fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos grises. En ese instante no sabía si maldecir su mala suerte o su envidiable situación.

Era delgado, eso nadie lo recriminaba, pero pese a ello podía contemplarse un abdomen maravillosamente marcado complementado con ese tono tostado de su piel y aquellos negros tatuajes que decoraban toda aquella área, luciendo tremendamente espectaculares, como si hubieran sido hechos especialmente para él. Su cabello ya no se encontraba más cubierto por aquel gorro invernal, por lo que se hallaba adorablemente despeinado, acomodado de tal modo que era sencillamente perfecto. ¿No era ese hombre simplemente atractivo?

Tragó saliva pesadamente, esa mirada estaba cohibiéndola mucho más que el hecho de que estuviera apreciando el físico de aquel pirata de manera tan próxima. Algo había en esos ojos que le hacían temblar completamente, algo que ni siquiera Ace le hacía sentir; quizás se debía a que el hombre que estaba frente a ella desde un principio le fue inalcanzable.

Desvió su mirada en otra dirección sintiendo que las mejillas le quemaban; aborrecía sentirse vulnerable frente a alguien y más si se trataba de un hombre por el cual había experimentado atracción desde la primera vez en que había cruzado su mirada con la de él.

—L-Lamento…haberte despertado. Tenía que irme y no encontré otro modo mejor para alcanzar la puerta.

—Está bien –dijo con toda calma mientras rascaba un poco su cabello-.

—Gracias por haberme dejado estar aquí –se animó a decir mirándole fijamente- Tu tripulación es muy divertida, aunque no gustes mucho de las fiestas –expresaba sonriente-.

—Ellos se toman muy en serio el hacer fiesta cada noche. Después de un rato, se aburre uno de hacer siempre lo mismo.

—Podrías tener razón –se puso de pie al recordar la posición en la que se encontraba; no sólo estaba mal vista, sino también le provocaba incomodad, pero no una que le desagradaba, sino una que le aceleraba el corazón-.

—No creo que sea buena idea que te vayas con esas ropas –dijo señalando sus vestimentas; se encontraban bastante maltratadas y manchadas por alguna bebida derramada-.

—Ah, esto…Bepo regó un poco de jugo de uva sobre mí…

—Tengo algo, quizás sirva –decía tras ponerse de pie; no llevaba nada más puesto que aquel bóxer negro que combinaba a la perfección con su físico-.

—Unmm…Gracias…-agradecía apenada apartándose del camino del moreno; parecía un tanto entretenido buscando algo entre el mundo de cosas que había sobre el buro que estaba frente a la colchoneta-.

—Es por haberme dejado ver algo interesante en aquella ocasión, en la casa de subastas…-le dio al tiempo que le miraba de reojo-.

—…Enriendo…

—Con tu baja estatura esto tiene que ser más que suficiente –le indicaba a la vez que le daba aquella oscura prenda; se trataba de un abrigo de mangas largas-.

—Sí, estoy segura de que funcionará –dijo extendiendo la prenda- Agradezco sólo por hoy ser bajita y que seas tú tan alto.

Después de tantos inconvenientes por fin había logrado su meta y ahora se encontraba sana y salvo donde debió de haberse dirigido desde un principio. El barco se encontraba en total calma, estaba claro que ninguno de los chicos había retornado aún y ésa era la noticia más reconfortante que pudiera recibir.

—Lo logré…-se oía victoriosa-.

Una pequeña carcajada emergió de los labios de la castaña, quien sin querer se había girado hacia el cirujano con una pequeña sonrisa. Él simplemente la miró sin demasiado cambio en sus facciones pese a que sabía que parte de lo que había cruzado en la mente de la chica lo involucraban a él de alguna manera.

—No seas tan serio Law. Te recuerdo más sonriente antes –comentaba como sí nada; ahora estaba feliz, se hallaba libre de las cadenas recién cortadas por el moreno-.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti –dijo con cierto sarcasmo-.

—Todavía que por tu culpa me metí en tremendos problemas. Esa mañana tuve muchos inconvenientes y dolores de cabeza –suspiró con pesadez-.

Pero no debía confiarse, algo había fallado en su perfecto plan. Un factor de la ecuación que no había considerado, ahora estaba causando ruido en su resultado. Y aquel factor se encontraba sentado sobre el borde de su cama, clavando esos profundos ojos azabaches en ella.

Se quedó totalmente quieta, aquella mirada la había congelado como nunca en su vida y por primera vez experimento un cierto escalofrío recorriéndole la médula. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?¿Por qué podía sentir que aquel hombre se encontraba tremendamente enfadado?¿Cuál era el origen de ello cuando horas atrás estaba felizmente divirtiéndose con sus camaradas y esa bella mujer?

¿Por qué sentía que había hecho algo realmente malo?¿Por qué se sentía fatal?¿A qué se debía el hecho de sentirse la mala de la historia cuando en realidad no había hecho nada malo?¿Y si lo hubiera hecho?, eso a él no le importaba ni le competía y mucho menos tenía motivos para reclamar ¿Por qué titubeaba en hablar?

Dio uno cuantos pasos hacia el interior de la habitación sólo para descubrir que tenía que encarar al hiken directamente; él había rotó la inmovilidad y ahora estaba frente a ella. La sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba se había esfumado y ahora sólo quedó una mueca extraña infundada con seriedad.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? –fue la primera en hablar-.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo –su tono era duro, como si fueran desconocidos-.

—No sé de qué me hablas –evadió ella-.

—Vine a buscarte después de que te fuiste y no te encontré, ¿dónde se supone que estabas? –interrogaba otra vez con ese tono lleno de hostilidad-.

—Estaba cansada y decidí descansar un poco…Me topé con un viejo conocido y charlamos…

—¿Y charlaron hasta el amanecer…? –cuestionó desconfiado y sin dejar de mirarla; intentaba sacarle la verdad de cualquier modo posible-.

—Por supuesto. También comimos golosinas y contamos anécdotas. Fue una noche divertida.

—Creía que estabas muy cansada y que te morías de sueño. Por eso no te quedaste a la fiesta, a mi fiesta –hizo hincapié en las dos últimas palabras de su oración; era cierto, había abandonado su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no por las razones que él estaba pensando-.

—Lo estaba…De hecho me quedé dormida en aquella reunión inesperada…No es como si hubiera aguantado más de un par de horas –se excusaba ella-.

—Dime…¿con quién pasaste la noche? –preguntó con severidad, como si la sola idea le desagradara; hasta cierto punto parecía ser un reclamo bien disfrazado-.

—Dudo que lo conozcas. No es un sujeto muy conocido por aquí, apenas está iniciando su viaje.

—¿Acaso te gusta? –preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño-.

—¿Gustarme? Él me simpatiza –respondió- Y aunque en algún momento…me interesó de esa forma…yo desistí totalmente de ello.

—De modo que te sigue atrayendo –decía con malhumor, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo esa respuesta-.

—Si fuera así…¿cuál sería el problema? –soltó sin siquiera pensarlo; su subconsciente le había traicionado por un simple hecho: había recordado aquella escena indeseable y experimentado celos sin desearlo realmente-.

—No habría ninguno –contestó secamente, al punto que parecía haber sido obligado a contestar contra su voluntad-.

—Es lo que pensé que dirías…-dijo una vez más-.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que es lo que pensé que dirías…Sería ridículo que vinieras a reclamarme algo como esto, cuando tú…-se detuvo, no quería iniciar una charla como ésa, una en la que no poseía experiencia y que sin duda poseía enormes posibilidades de perder-.

—Cuando yo ando besándome con alguien más…¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? –le preguntó fulminante robando por completo la atención de la castaña que no tenía cómo huir; él la había tomado por las muñecas-.

—Si ya lo sabes, no veo el caso estarlo repitiendo –dijo con la mirada enfurecida-.

—Lynn…¿acaso…estás celosa por eso?

—Por supuesto…que no…-contestó lo más rápido posible; no quería dejar espacio a la duda, no quería que él encontrara un modo de hacerla retroceder-.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan molesta? Te conozco muy bien Lynn…No eres de las personas que se enfadan fácilmente…Me atrevo a decir que ésta es la primera vez que te veo enojada.

—Eso es algo que ni siquiera puedes afirmar en su totalidad. No siempre estabas para poder decir si estaba o no molesta.

—No has contestado mi pregunta –insistió el moreno, esta vez acercándola más a él, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no escapara ante la más pequeña oportunidad-.

—Ya la respondí, que no te deje satisfecha no es problema mío –exponía mirándole fijamente; le era difícil sostenerle la mirada, ésta era demasiado punzante-.

—No te irás de aquí hasta que me des una respuesta, Lynn –sentenció él-.

¿Qué se supone que respondería? Cualquier respuesta sería insuficiente para el juicio del hiken, que únicamente se encontraba esperando por una contestación, una que estaba obstinado a conseguir por el simple hecho de que conseguía siempre lo que quería sin importar nada y sin interesarle demasiado los medios. La situación que tenía frente a sus ojos no iba a salírsele de las manos, no cuando lo tenía todo tan meticulosamente controlado.

Continuaba sujetando sus muñecas con la suficiente fuerza para que no escapara, pero no con la potencia necesaria como para dañarla. Él sabía que en el instante en que redujera su agarre sería el instante en que ella escapara. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgullosa y poco sincera?¿Por qué él tenía que estar tan casado con la idea de nunca perder una batalla, incluso si ésta no era más que una riña entre dos personas que se celaban sin ser absolutamente nada?

No era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de ella y que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón tan atentamente, pero sí era la primera ocasión en que podía sentir que las acciones y los sentimientos que ella transmitía caían en la total incongruencia. Y eso era algo que sin duda dibujaba una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Por qué sonreía ahora?¿Y todo su enfado, a dónde se había ido?¿Por qué ese cambio repentino en el moreno le causaba mucha más desconfianza que la faceta con la que le había recibido hace unos instantes atrás?

No tuvo tiempo de meditar las respuestas, su cabeza no podía con la resolución de cuestionamientos y el control de lo que las acciones del moreno causaban en ella. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse tan cerca de él?¿Cómo es que pese a la libertad que poseían sus manos era incapaz de moverse con autonomía? Muy posiblemente se debía a que ahora el hiken se había encargado de rodear su cintura y pegarla a él. Ya no existía una distancia que separara a ambos y ahora más que nunca podía sentir clavada esa mirada en ella.

Sonreía, sonreía mucho más que antes, como si supiera que tenía la batalla ganada aun cuando ésta no había terminado todavía. Esa sensación no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero no podía hacer demasiado, él poseía mucha más fuerza que ella, al menos en semejante posición y no había manera de escurrirse ante las mañas que el moreno ofrecía. Estaba atrapada, la tenía donde él quería y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que le mostrara lo que él deseaba de ella.

Sintió que su respiración se había acelerado, que su corazón empezaba a trabajar de más y que la piel entera se le enchinaba. Los labios de aquel hombre se encontraban probando algo interesante: su cuello, y no iban a detenerse sólo por los ligeros espasmos que la castaña experimentaba; aquello sólo le motivaba a seguir divirtiéndose.

¿En qué momento sus manos se deslizaron sobre la espalda del hiken y empezaron a acariciarla con cierta ternura?¿Cuándo sus mejillas se tornaron lo suficientemente carmesí como para igualar el tono de las cerezas?¿Y en qué instante él había tomado sus labios como suyos?

Él no era más que un ladrón, uno que había burlado astutamente todas sus defensas sin importar lo difíciles que éstas fueran. Uno que no le importaba tomar lo que él quisiera, sabía que podía conseguir lo que se propusiera y que tenía todo lo necesario para ello.

Aquel habría de ser un beso corto, o al menos ésa había sido la idea inicial del moreno, quien era precisamente el que se estaba encargando de prolongar el momento, como si aquel segundo contacto con sus labios hubiera sido mucho mejor que el primero. Había algo en ellos que le empezaba a fascinar y era esa sensación placentera la que le impedía liberar a la chica.

—Parece ser que ya no estás tan enojada como antes –dijo burlonamente el moreno quien le sonreía picaronamente sin soltarla un poco-.

—Ya te lo había dicho…¿no? Te dije que no besaras a alguien si…no sentías nada por esa persona…-le decía con seriedad sin dejar de verlo; quería analizar su respuesta y confrontarla con sus gestos faciales-.

—…Lynn…

—Si estás jugando…deja de hacerlo…-agregaba con amargura, pero quedaba mucho más claro su tono de enfado-.

—No estoy jugando.

Sus pupilas danzaron ante esa respuesta, dejándole muda por breves instantes. ¿Era cierto lo que él decía?¿Podía confiar en su palabra?¿Entonces qué fue lo de anoche? Tenía demasiadas dudas y éstas nublaban su mente.

—De ser así…entonces…también ibas en serio con aquella chica –le refutó incuestionablemente-.

—Ella es alguien a quien aprecio mucho –dijo de inmediato sin pensarlo demasiado; algo que lamentó al contemplar la mirada de ella, se le veía ligeramente triste ante esa realidad-.

—Entonces es simple, quédate con ella –sonrió de lado-.

—A ti también te gusta alguien más…y es lo suficientemente especial como para que te hayas ido con él a pasar la noche, ¿no?

—No sé qué estás pensando que pasó entre él y yo, pero no es lo mismo…Yo no estuve besuqueándome con nadie…Eso es algo que no se aplica a ti…Que me guste no significa que haya corrido a sus brazos –señalaba tajantemente; aquella faceta de enfado él la desconocía completamente y estaba dándose cuenta de que no era ni por asomo fácil tratarla así-.

—¿No lo besaste?¿No pasó nada entre él y tú…?

—¡Law no es un mujeriego como otros! –exclamó irremediablemente; aquella conversación estaba estresándola y el recordar aquel beso sólo estaba alterándola más de lo necesario-.

—De modo que ese es su nombre…-expresó en tono bajo sin demasiada emoción, endureciendo su mirar- ¿Al menos es fuerte?¿Es más fuerte que yo?

—Eso no interesa –dijo ella; ¿qué importaba algo como eso ahora?¿A dónde iba a terminar toda esa charla?-.

—Lo derrotaré –sentenció contundentemente, soltándola en el acto-.

—¿Cómo que derrotarlo? Dices cosas absurdas Ace –le inquiría duramente; no apartaba su mirada de él y tampoco tenía intenciones de apartarse de su camino-.

—No creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme –aseguraba con enorme confianza como sí nada observando a aquella chica- No dejaré que se meta con lo que es mío.

—¿Tuyo…has dicho? –aquello le había caído sorpresivamente y por unos instantes no supo cómo responder- ¡¿Tuya?! Yo no soy de tu propiedad Ace –encaró con reproche; aquello era un comentario que le molestaba enormemente por las circunstancias que envolvían al moreno que por la connotación misma de las palabras-.

—Y no tengo pensado que lo seas de él…

Fueron sus últimas palabras; el moreno había logrado salir de la habitación y se dirigía quién sabe dónde, buscando a alguien que rogaba en esos momentos por que no permaneciera más en la isla.

—…Ace…-dijo tras haber salido corriendo tras el chico que no se encontraba por ninguna parte- ¡Tsk…Es un verdadero TONTO! –exclamó frustradamente-.

—Creía que terminarían en mejores términos, pero creo que empeoró todo –comentó Marco; aquel primer comandante siempre aparecía en los momentos menos inesperados, acompañado generalmente de Thatch-.

—¿Así que ustedes fueron los de la brillante idea? –les cuestionó atravesándoles con la mirada-.

—No, claro que no –se defendía Thatch- En realidad todo lo hizo Ace solo.

—Le dijimos que no tenía por qué regresar al barco, que estarías bien. Pero parece que se preocupó de más, especialmente cuando se enteró de que algunos barcos más habían llegado a la isla, por lo que salió a buscarte –comentaba Marco- Pero no te encontró aquí…y entonces…

—Se quedó esperando toda la noche a que regresaras…y supongo que pensó lo peor cuando te vio llegar con otras ropas…-añadía Thatch-.

—Pero se lo tiene bien merecido –comentaba Marco con una pequeña sonrisa- No puede seguir con el mismo estilo de vida si quiere quedarse con alguien como tú.

—Ya le dije que se quedara con aquella chica –se cruzó de brazos; ahí estaba nuevamente aquel semblante que no denotaba más que celos- No tiene por qué estar de picaflor.

—Espero que no encuentre al chico –comentó Thatch- Ace iracundo no es para nada un manso corderito.

—Y quizás algunas cosas terminen siendo incendiadas.

—Eso no suena nada bien…Law no tiene nada qué ver en todo este embrollo. Aunque tampoco creo que llegue a ser partícipe de una pelea con Ace por algo tan absurdo…De modo que no tengo que preocuparme tanto. Ace suele perderse en ocasiones y la posibilidad de que lo encuentre son pocas….-meditaba Lynn en voz alta-.

—No estés tan segura –dijeron los dos hombres al unísono señalando hacia una dirección, hacia un punto donde el fuego empezaba a propagarse-.

—Tienen que estar bromeando…

Pese al tiempo que les tomó llegar hasta la ubicación actual donde el hiken había iniciado de forma poco racional su pequeño incendio personal, no había de qué lamentarse, el moreno se encontraba allí, parado frente a un pobre sujeto que había tenido la mala suerte de ser golpeado por él.

—Ni por asomo eres fuerte…-sentenciaba Ace sin despegar la mirada de aquel desafortunado hombre-.

—Oye, oye, oye…-decía Marco- Has exagerado Ace…

—Un momento…ese chico…no es…Law –pensaba Lynn-.

—¿Es este hombre, Lynn? –le cuestionó el hiken levantando al chico mientras lo agitaba despiadadamente-.

—Ah…Umm…Sí…Es él…-contestaba con seguridad- Perdóname chico desconocido que por desgracia te llamabas igual que él –pensaba con lamento-.

—No entiendo qué es lo que le viste, no sólo es débil…sino que no es precisamente agraciado.

—Eso no importa –indicaba ella rápidamente- Lo que interesa es…¡¿Pero qué estabas pensando al hacer todo ese jaleo y golpearlo, eh?! –le recriminó enfrente de aquellos dos comandantes, importándole muy poco-.

—Si no eres mía, no lo serás de ningún otro –dijo en un tono celoso posesivo, uno que causaba vergüenza excesiva en ella y risa en sus camaradas-.

—No tengo ganas de discutir algo como eso, no por ahora –suspiraba cansadamente Lynn- Quiero regresar y no ser molestada –decía dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar-

—Oye, oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas ahora? –le discutía el moreno mientras la seguía, dejando atrás al golpeado e inconsciente chico-.

—Puedo ir a donde se me plazca –le respondió de inmediato- Por el momento no quiero saber nada de todo este asunto, así que regresaré después al barco –dio media vuelta, negándose a mirarle siquiera-.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado –dijo sujetándole del antebrazo, deteniendo su avance-.

—Pero tengo que ir a comprarme ropa…-le decía de mala gana- No voy a estar todo el día sólo con este suéter.

—Así estás más que perfecta –soltó sin descaro alguno; aquella sonrisa le hizo sentir una gran pena, misma que se comparaba escasamente con la que experimentó en el momento en que el hiken la cargó en brazos sin desfachatez alguno- Hora de irnos.

—¡Ey, bájame, bájame! Deja de hacer este tipo de cosas…vergonzosas.

—Debo asegurarme de que llegues al barco sin compañías sospechosas –sencillamente continuó avanzando con aquel par de comandantes tras él, quienes trataban de ahogar esa risa que moría por emerger-.

La sorpresa invadía su rostro por completo. ¿Pero es que nadie se podía poner a recordar viejos momentos, aquellos que tanto nos causaron bienestar y risa?¿Por qué simplemente se encontraba completamente sola en la habitación?¿A dónde se supone que había ido su carcelero personal?

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa? No creo haber dicho nada malo –dijo tranquilamente la castaña- Jamás logro entender por completo a Law –suspiró con cierto pesar-.

Aun cuando sus labios no se encontraban más ocupados, era incapaz de reaccionar, seguía pensando que todo no era más que el producto de su vívida imaginación y simplemente estaba allí parado, en medio de la habitación, hecho prácticamente roca y sonriendo tan bobamente que extrañamente causaba ternura.

—Nami-san….Esto debe ser un bello sueño….No me despierten nunca…-hablaba delirante-.

—Pero que tonterías estás diciendo Sanji-kun –expuso alegremente la pelirroja- Todo ha pasado en realidad.

—Nami-san, me haces el hombre más feliz de todos –una sonrisita se instaló en sus labios y aquel único ojo se transformó en un corazón- Eres perfecta.

—Oh, Sanji –la chica simplemente hizo un mohín- Eres el hombre perfecto para mí –pronunció con una ternura tal que enloqueció al frágil cocinero-.

—Si esto es un sueño, ¡no se atrevan a despertarme! –gritó vehemente mientras abrazaba sin descaro alguno a la pelirroja- Nami-san, hueles tan delicadamente…Y tu suave piel…Toda tú me enloqueces –expresaba alucinantemente mientras continuaba sujetando a la chica que estaba más que gustosa entre sus brazos-.

—Ey, Sanji-kun…

—¿Qué pasa mi hermosa Nami-san? –le preguntaba mirándola bobamente-.

—¿Yo…te gusto? –preguntó curiosa y con una mirada que lentamente le quitaba la poca cordura que le quedaba al cocinero-.

—¡Por supuesto que sí…Nami-san! –contestó veloz y alegremente-.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto…Eres la más hermosa de todas las mellorines que he conocido –indicó galantemente-.

—¿Más que Robin y Lynn?

—Más que todas Nami-san –decía tomándole de las manos-.

—Sanji…Tú me gustas mucho.

Esas simples palabras eran como una sagaz flecha atravesándole el corazón de manera simultánea, sin pauta y sin compasión. Aquello era más de lo que su corazón era capaz de resistir y algo que jamás dejaría de retumbar en su cabeza, como si fuera un tatuaje permanente en su piel.

—¡Nami-saaaaannnnn! ¡Me haces el hombre más feliz de todos! –gritó a todo pulmón por la habitación lleno de júbilo-.

—Haces que me sienta…avergonzada –decía sonrojada, evadiendo la mirada del rubio- Mi corazón late rápidamente cuando te veo….

—Dios, esto tiene que ser un sueño hecho realidad…Nami-san, al fin ha admitido que está enamorada de mí. Pronto tendré su confesión de amor…¡Soy tan feliz! –pensaba internamente con una cara tonta de felicidad-.

—Sanji-kun –le susurraba la pelirroja al oído-.

—¡Nami-san! –pronunció emocionado mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por un tremendo escalofrío-.

—Estamos aquí…completamente solos…-indicaba a la vez que lo miraba como una adolescente enamorada cautivada por su amado-.

—¡Nami-saann…!

—¿No crees que está empezando a hacer mucho calor? –le preguntaba coqueta, pegando aún más su cuerpo contra el del rubio-…Sanji-kun…

Podía sentirlo sobre su pecho, aquella suavidad incomparable, aquel acercamiento tan deseado y al mismo tiempo inalcanzable. ¿Cómo es que podía contenerse ante tales insinuaciones físicas?¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de lo mal que lo ponía el tenerla tan cerca y sintiendo su femineidad tan próxima que prácticamente podía sentirla como suya?

—Sanji-kun…tengo muchas ganas de divertirme contigo esta noche….

—¡Mellorine! –vociferó a los cuatro vientos al tiempo que retenía aquella hemorragia nasal- ¡Esta sin duda será la mejor noche de mi vida!

Con movimientos gráciles aquel pequeño abanico se ondeaba de izquierda a derecha, como si desease iniciar una llamativa y esplendorosa danza, sin embargo, su poseedora no tenía esas intenciones.

¿Qué es lo que buscaba aquella hermosa mujer transitando bajo la protección de la luna y el cobijo de los albos pétalos?¿Por qué se le veía tan sonriente y llena de regocijo?¿Cuál era la melodía que tarareaba con enorme ahínco y alegría?

—¿Es que no es maravilloso? Un espectáculo como éste no se ve todos los días…-dijo Scarlett cantarina con aquella mirada intensa y celeste- Esta noche…será tu noche…-expresó tras detenerse, mirando de soslayo el camino que había dejado atrás- ¡Esta noche, es tu noche Lagnee-chan! Crea un maravilloso espectáculo para mí.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Holaa de nuevo! XD Ya que ando de buen humor y me siento bondadosa porque ya terminé mis prácticas profesionales, he decidido traerles un nuevo cap! Espero que lo disfruten :D Aquí conoceremos un poco sobre la personalidad de cierto enemigo o Bueno, quiero que vayan conociendo a Sable aunque sea un poco, falta bastante para que se encuentre en persona con Luffy y los demás XD Espero que no haya muchas fans de Sanji por aquí o me odiarán un poco lol. En fin, besos y abrazos, nos estamos viendo! :D**

**Capítulo 29.- El duro camino de un hombre caballeroso**

Las piezas de aquel ajedrez se encontraban totalmente desperdigadas sobre aquel tablero de madera, como si en cualquier momento fuera a retomarse la partida, sin embargo, nadie de los presentes se encontraba interesado en proseguir.

Miró con enorme atención el contenido de aquellos tres enormes tanques de vidrio que se posaban en medio de la habitación, conteniendo un líquido luminoso de diferente tonalidad, burbujeante e increíblemente llamativo.

—Todo va saliendo de maravilla, ¿no es así Verzle? –cuestionaba el pelirrojo quien clavaba fuertemente su mirada en aquel hombre-.

—Sigo impresionado de toda la materia prima que has sido capaz de proporcionarme –decía sin despegar su mirada de aquellos tanques gruesos de vidrio-.

—Es lo que menos debería preocuparte. En mis islas hay mucha materia prima…Demasiadas cosas por explotar, Verzle. Creo que estás consciente de ello mejor que cualquiera.

—Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos hace casi ya veinte años atrás –susurró- No podía creer que se trataba de ti…Simplemente no podía creerlo.

—Daría lo que fuera por volver a aquellos tiempos donde figuras imponentes como Shirohige y Gol D. Roger surcaban los mares, metiéndose en problemas.

—Tú eras un enemigo común a ellos dos…Disfrutabas con sus encuentros, incluso cuando…

—Fui arrojado al mar por Roger…En nuestra última y más interesante pelea…Luchó por proteger algo, que igual forma terminó cayendo en mis manos.

—¿Crees que todo será así de fácil Sable? El Gobierno no demorará en hacer sus movimientos.

—Todo es cuestión de intereses –sonrió triunfante- Tampoco es como si tuviera miedo a alguno de los miembros del Cipher Pol o al actual…Akainu.

—De modo que lo conoces –miró a verle con un aire de interés-.

—He vivido por muchos años Verzle…Conozco más de este loco mundo de lo que tú crees. No fui el único en soñar con llegar a Nede y dominarla.

—¿Estás insinuando que…? –fue incapaz de proseguir y sólo halló en aquella mirada la respuesta deseada-.

—Las Armas Ancestrales, lo que ocurrió en el Siglo Vacío y el misterio que impera sobre el Archipiélago Shinboku…Han sido temas que el gobierno simplemente no puede pasar por alto.

Eliminó a Ohara por los estudiosos que eran capaces de interpretar la información expuesta en los poneglyph, todo para no develar lo que sucedió en el Siglo Vacío. Ha ido tras las Armas Ancestrales, fracasando en la adquisición de una tras la destrucción de los planos, ignorando una más que habita en las profundidades del mar y una más de la cual sólo se saben rumores.

Y Shinboku, eso es algo que sólo está en su imaginación…Pero hasta los cuentos de hadas pueden tornarse realidad, ¿no lo crees Verzle?

—Siempre me lo he preguntado Sable, ¿cómo es que tú…llegaste a Nede?

—¿Crees que cuando deseaba conocer sobre el Siglo Vacío me quedé sentado esperando a que alguien me dijera sobre ello? No, Verzle…La ubicación del Archipiélago Shinboku la hallé….tras descifrar una parte del Siglo Vacío…

Aquello dejó helado por largos minutos al afanoso científico. Si bien jamás creyó que aquel personaje fuera ordinario y débil, jamás pensó que hubiera llegado tan lejos y mucho menos que poseyera conocimiento sobre un archipiélago que nació como un mito y se sigue manteniendo de ese modo hasta la actualidad.

—Luces sorprendido Verzle –expresó sin titubeo mientras se movía de acá para allá en esa amplia habitación- Tú mismo sabes las maravillas que alberga mi preciado paraíso.

—Algo como eso…no debería existir…Lo que hace es simplemente…-fue incapaz de proseguir, repentinamente había empezado a tensarse, a sudar frío, a recordar viejas anécdotas-.

—Los humanos somos seres curiosos, es imposible para nosotros detenernos cuando pescamos algo interesante. Me sucedió a mí, te ocurrió a ti…y no somos los únicos. Milagros como esos no se dan siempre.

—¡Pero están en contra de todo principio existente! –exclamó con furia-.

—La ciencia está para socorrer al incrédulo…Las leyendas para alimentar el corazón de los aventureros. Tú has sido uno de los bendecido, Verzle.

—Sable.

—Debes sentirte reconfortado, tu hija está en buenas manos, alejada de todo peligro. Le será prácticamente imposible llegar hasta el Nuevo Mundo otra vez –dijo tras cruzarse de brazos y detenerse frente a ese científico-.

—¿Qué ha sido de ellos? –interrogó serio-.

—Corren libres por la vida, volviéndose fuertes hasta el día que los reclame.

—Ni siquiera sientes respeto por ellos –espetó furioso-.

—El respeto es algo que se gana Verzle…Su sola procedencia no es suficiente para ello –alegaba como sí nada- Yo tengo mis propias normas.

—Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que…sucederá cuando esto llegue al mundo exterior –volteó mirando con horror-.

—Al pueblo se le da lo que pide para mantenerlos contentos, obedientes y leales –se jactó con una amplia sonrisa- Es así como funciona la mente humana….Todos poseen su propia definición de paraíso.

Sus muñecas se hallaban totalmente esposadas, sus tobillos habían sufrido el mismo destino y sus brazos se mantenían en una misma postura gracias a aquella soga que rodeaba a la mitad de su tronco. No era más que una mera prisionera, una mercancía muy cara que se encontraba siendo transportada hasta su comprador.

Miraba con rabia a quien recién había cruzado el portal, quien ni siquiera se inmutaba por la manera inhumana en que estaba siendo tratada la chica.

—¡EZIO, MISERABLE! –gritó la peli azul fulminándole con aquella mirada-.

—No seas tan descortés muchachita. Que una mujer que se expresa de manera tan vulgar es sencillamente desagradable.

—No es nadie para recriminarme eso…¡Usted es una completa basura! Es igual que el maldito de Sable.

—Parece que sabes sobre mi persona.

—Se sorprendería.

—Es lo que desearías, pero no puede ser posible. Soy un hombre que goza de muy buenos contactos tanto en el bajo mundo como en el que tú y el resto de la gente ignorante residen. Sé quién eres y mejor de lo que crees.

—¿C-Cómo dices…?

—Conozco la relación que tuviste con Portgas D. Ace…y al mismo tiempo, la que apuradas penas entablaste con Lynn…

—¿Lynn?¿Cómo es que él…? –pensaba lo más rápidamente posible, tratando de hallar respuestas-.

—No hay necesidad de que lo pienses demasiado…Lynn es mi nieta.

—¿Su…nieta? Eso significa que…ella también…

—¿Cuál sería el problema si ella formara parte de todo esto? Después de todo, lleva mi sangre por sus venas…

—¡Ella no es como tú, ella jamás sería tu aliada!

—La defiendes mucho pese a lo poco que convivieron.

—¡¿Dónde está ella, dónde la tienes?!

—Pronto me reuniré con ella, después de que te deje en donde me fue indicado. Aunque lamentablemente irá acompañada.

—¿Acompañada?¿Es que continúa con Marco y los otros…? –pensaba con seriedad-.

—Será mejor que duermas, todavía demoraremos en llegar. Gozamos de un buen transporte pero incluso así requeriremos invertir un par de días más.

—Piensa llevarme de vuelta a casa…Me ha alejado demasiado del Nuevo Mundo…Si intento regresar Sable podría hacerle algo a mi padre y al mismo tiempo sólo haré que se preocupe. Pero…¿qué se supone que deba hacer, qué?

¿Qué manera era esa de apagar la pasión y de anular por completo un acercamiento, un beso, un roce?¿A quién se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de arrojar aquella cantidad abrumadora de agua helada en plena madrugada?¿Por qué se empeñaban en asesinar su mágico momento, ese acontecimiento posiblemente irrepetible donde poseía a su alcance lo que más anhelaba?

Giró la cabeza con lentitud expresando en su rostro unas ansias asesinas propias de un psicópata serial con un grave desorden mental.

Rápidas y llenas de potencia fueron aquellas tremendas patadas, que si bien habían logrado impactar contra el tirador y el músico de la tripulación, enterrándolos sobre el piso, también había logrado mancillar de manera terrible las paredes de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Trataba de serenarse, pero estaba claro que estaba furioso. Sin más salió de allí, llevándose a la pelirroja de la mano, en busca de un cambio de ropa para que la damisela no se enfermase. Los pobres apaleados apenas se hallaban recuperando el aliento.

—S-Sanji….Sanji-san…es…muy fuerte…Yohoho….Siento que muero…Aunque ya estoy muerto…Yohoho.

—No creo que sea…momento de bromear, Brook…-dijo quejoso Usopp quien intentaba salir del agujero en el que estaba atorado gracias al rubio-.

—¿Crees que…haya estado bien dejar a Zoro solo? –cuestionaba el esqueleto viviente quien ya había logrado escapar y ahora ayudaba a su nakama a salir de la situación-.

—Seguramente ya se perdió…de nuevo…

—Creíamos que todo iba a calmarse después de que todas reaccionaron pero….

—Nami ahora se comporta como colegiala en primavera cuando está con Sanji…Y él otro simplemente no lo piensa dos veces.

—¿Por qué será que a nosotros no nos toca esa suerte? ¡¿Es qué allá arriba no nos quieren?! –dramatizaba mientras lloraba a mares- Empiezo a creer que no somos atractivos.

—Espera….¡Un momento!

—¿Qué pasa Usopp-san?

—Si a Nami le ocurrió esto…y a Robin igual…Entonces…¿Será acaso que ella….?

—¿Esté detrás de Law-san igual que Nami-san por Sanji-san?

—Tenemos que encontrarla y apartarla…Él podría hacerle algo malo –decía preocupado Usopp mientras salía corriendo a toda prisa-.

Sobre la pared se plasmaban una peculiar imagen, una que aludía sin duda alguna a un apuesto y valiente hombre que navegaba entre el feroz oleaje del mar, mirando hacia el horizonte, sonriente y ansioso de aventura. Quizás buscando un tesoro inimaginable en alguna isla desértica.

El pequeño aparato carmesí y de forma afrijolada poseía una pequeña lente en medio y a los lados pequeñas patitas que permitían a su poseedor avanzar o retroceder; la luz que emitía la lente central impactaba de lleno contra la pared, mostrando al mismo tiempo la imagen. Era un objeto peculiar y al mismo tiempo casi mágico.

Tras haber cambiado aquella imagen, un par de voces familiares resonaron a la entrada de la puerta, denotaban sorpresa; eran como pequeños niños fascinados ante algo que simplemente no estaba guardado en sus archivos de memoria.

Miraron a la castaña un momento sólo para sentarse de golpe al lado de ella. Observaban con atención aquello que les había maravillado tanto.

—¡GENIAL! –exclamaron el pequeño médico y el capitán-.

—¿Qué es eso Lynn? –preguntaba Luffy tomando aquel objeto entre sus manos-.

—Es un pequeño proyector de imágenes inmóviles…-soltó, pero al ver el semblante de confusión del moreno optó por cambiar su respuesta- Es algo así como un pequeño aparato que muestra imágenes.

—¿En serio? Es increíble –decía ilusionado Chopper- ¿Qué estabas mirando?

—Recordaba una vieja historia que mi madre me contaba justamente utilizando este pequeño aparato –sonrió y simplemente empezó a retroceder aquellas imágenes que anteriormente había visto-.

—Lynn, ¡quiero jugar con eso! –exclamó alegre Luffy-.

—Lynn, quiero escuchar la historia –dijo Chopper feliz tras sentarse en el regazo de la chica-.

—¿Es divertida? –preguntaba el moreno-.

—La historia habla de un hombre llamado Jason D. Black.

—¿Jason D. Black? –cuestionaba el renito-.

—Así es, Jason D. Black….Él era un hombre valeroso, que amaba la aventura y que carecía de eso a lo que muchos llaman como miedo. Siempre alegre, siempre confiable…Un día simplemente decidió partir al mar y para ello pidió al rey que le proporcionara un barco y gente confiable –hablaba con mucho entusiasmo-.

Le ofreció al rey que cualquier tesoro que él descubriera sería suyo…Él sólo se conformaba con los misterios que allá afuera le aguardaban. Él sólo quería conocer aquello que era desconocido por todos…Su corazón temblaba ante lo que pudiera estar más allá de sus tierras.

—¡La imagen, la imagen ha cambiado, Luffy! –expresó ansioso el renito-.

—Salió al mar por aventura, como todos nosotros –sonrió ampliamente Luffy- ¿Y qué fue lo que halló? –le cuestionaba curioso-.

—Viajó por muchos años, conoció numerosas islas…Hice amigos, salvó a ciudades y países enteros. Forjó su historia en el mundo y se sintió libre y dueño de su destino por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Él creía conocerlo y haberlo experimentado todo y haber llenado su corazón de aventuras y fabulosas historias…Él creía eso hasta el momento en que la conoció a ella…-sonrió cálidamente, posando su mirada en la imagen que había puesto para los chicos-.

—¡Una princesa! –pronunció Chopper con los ojos brillosos-.

—Se enamoró perdidamente desde el momento en que la vio…Fue aquello llamado amor a primera vista y para su felicidad, era mutuo. En ese momento su corazón conoció otro tipo de regocijo, uno que jamás podría olvidar.

Permaneció al lado de su amada, conociéndose y enamorándose incluso más…Era una felicidad indescriptible, una que traería una enorme bendición a sus vidas.

—¡Un bebé! –comentaba gustoso el pequeño médico-.

—Aquel bebé era el fruto de su amor, la bendición más grande que pudieron haber tenido…Pero…

—¿Pero…? –alegaba el capitán-.

—La calma siempre precede a la tormenta…

—¿Por qué lo dices, Lynn? –interrumpió Chopper-.

—Porque su más grande felicidad les fue arrebatada…sin más. Aquel bebé fue robado dentro del hogar, dejando tristeza a la madre y cólera al padre.

¿Quién podía haberse robado a su única felicidad?¿Quién habría de tener el alma tan fría y el corazón tan negro para siquiera pensar en hacer un acto tan ruin como ése? Sencillamente no se lo explicaba, pero tenía una pista de quién pudo haber sido.

Nuevamente zarpó al mar, ahora con una misión y un propósito….Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses y de ese modo los años llegaron….Su juventud se esfumó y los años empezaron a reflejarse sobre su piel y cabello. Pero todo valía la pena por recuperar su tesoro más valioso, aquel que el destino caprichoso se había dado a la tarea de robarle.

Y una mañana brillante, el sol le recibió con su calidez y sus pies tocaron una nueva isla…Un sitio sin comparación alguna se había postrado frente a él, acobijándole, alentándole a continuar su búsqueda.

Se adentró más y más…Sus pasos eran lentos, la edad pesaba sobre sus hombros pero su voluntad era la misma que cuando salió al mar por primera vez. Sonrió, allí estaba su amado tesoro…El valor para seguir adelante.

Abrazó a su hijo, era la primera vez que lo hacía después de tantos años…Ya era todo un hombre, poseía los ojos de su madre y el resto de las facciones eran suyas. Era fuerte y sonriente…Había crecido bien y en un magnífico lugar.

Ambos lloraron, ambos se dijeron todo aquello que por años fue imposible decir…Había mucho que contarse. Había llegado el momento de la despedida…

—¿Despedida, por qué? –preguntaba el médico lleno de confusión-.

—Porque el hijo no podía abandonar la isla…Aquel sitio había sido su hogar y le había provisto de todo lo necesario para vivir. No podía ser malagradecido con aquel sitio.

El padre no comprendía, el padre deseaba volver con él a casa y presentárselo a su madre, quien aguardaba angustiosa por los dos. Pero pese a ello, el joven no accedió.

-"Padre, yo los amo con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo abandonar este que es mi hogar".

-"¿Es qué no sabes el sufrimiento que tu decisión causará en tu madre?"

-"Dile a mamá que estoy bien, que soy feliz y que deseo que ustedes también lo sean"

-"Pero hijo, he navegado por más de quince años, buscándote, para que regresemos a casa".

-Lo sé padre, lo sé, pero entiéndelo…No puedo cumplir tu único deseo…No puedo…Espero puedas perdonarme".

-"No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo hijo. Tu madre y yo te amamos demasiado".

-"Es por ese mismo amor que debes irte y decirle a mamá que estoy bien, que soy feliz y que estoy orgulloso de tener padres como ustedes".

El padre no insistió más pese a que su corazón lloraba por no poder volver a casa con su hijo y simplemente dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la costa, listo para regresar a casa al lado de su querida esposa.

Subió a su barco y miró con amargura lo que estaba dejando atrás…Sus ojos se inundaron por tibias y pesadas gruesas; fue incapaz de contener el llanto…No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, simplemente era imposible, pero no era el único que estaba asombrado.

Ahogó su llanto y lo comprendió todo…Ahora sabía por qué su hijo le había dicho lo que le dijo, ahora sabía que posiblemente había sido salvado sin desearlo realmente…

—¿Qué fue lo que vio Lynn? –inquiría Chopper con cierta desesperación de querer saber más-.

—…Nada…

—¿Nada…? –soltaba Luffy-.

—No había nada…Aquella isla, toda aquella gente….todo lo que palpó y sintió como real….ya no estaba. Sólo se hallaba el mar en absoluta calma…y ellos…

—¡Imposible! –chisteó Chopper-.

—Jason D. Black y su tripulación pensaron lo mismo…Pensaron que todo no había sido más que un mero sueño, un juego de sus mentes.

—¡Qué miedo! –chilló Chopper-.

—…Si buscas algo con todo tu corazón, de una manera tan profunda…es muy posible que logres hallarlo, incluso en el abismo de lo absurdo…Sin embargo, si llegas a encontrar aquello que pide con desesperación tu corazón, prepárate…porque eso mismo te arrojará lejos…

Jason D. Black dijo antes de morir: _"El deseo es el sentimiento más fuerte que reside en el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo, el más temible. No dudes que hallarás lo que más quieres o ansíes en este mundo, incluso aunque resulte imposible, ya que tu voz siempre será escuchada…Sin embargo, duda de aquello que tanto deseas recuperar, porque el precio siempre será caro…No lo olvides detrás de toda ilusión siempre habrá un poco de realidad…"_

—Ungh…-musitó el médico tras sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo-.

—Interesante –dijo como sí nada Luffy quien tenía aquel aparato entre sus manos- Él deseaba recuperar a su hijo, pero al final…dudó y se fue…Cuando se arrepintió todo se esfumó…

—Así es –sonrió ligeramente la castaña- Mi madre me decía que las cosas que son importantes tienen que ser protegidas, para que nunca puedan ser añoradas…Para que no naveguemos por el inmenso mar sin rumbo y con un deseo frágil en el corazón….Para que nuestro propio deseo no nos vuelva su esclavo…

—¿No tienes alguna otra historia? –cuestionaba con interés el médico-.

—¿Qué es esto Lynn? -decía el moreno mostrándole aquel tubo de metal con figurillas pintada en su exterior, haciendo recordar a un pequeño dragón verde surcando entre un mar de pétalos rosas-.

—Un caleidoscopio…Mira dentro, y verás de qué se trata.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el moreno, parecía divertido con el mundo de colores que resguardaba el telescopio y que cambiaba continuamente, haciéndole ver por momentos diferentes formas.

—Luffy, quiero ver yo también –suplicaba el reno-.

—Lynn, aquí hay muchas cosas interesantes –estipuló Luffy jalando hacia ellos aquel baúl haciendo uso de su elasticidad-.

—Son mis juguetes –les respondió tras una pequeña sonrisa-.

Peluches de diferentes tamaños y formas, muñecas y todo aquello que es indispensable en la niñez de una niña se encontraban en ese baúl, en perfectas condiciones como si verdaderamente jamás hubieran sido utilizados.

—Tienes muchas cosas bonitas aquí Lynn –indicó Chopper quien ya estaba dentro del baúl, pereciendo un peluche más de la colección-.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba a mi habitación –dijo tras ponerse de pie y abrir su armario- Pueden quedarse con algo que quieran, si gustan –decía tras mirarlos; se sorprendió ligeramente con ambos, ya llevaban entre sus manos un montón de cosas, que si bien eran juguetes, eran cosas que habían llamado su atención-.

—¿En serio podemos quedarnos con todo esto? –preguntaba Chopper con una gran sonrisa-.

—Por supuesto, son cosas que no utilizo y si a ustedes les parecen bonitas, pueden quedárselas –expresó sonriente al ver que Luffy había optado por el caleidoscopio y ese pequeño objeto de imágenes-.

—Genial –sonreía abiertamente Luffy-.

—Ah, esperen –soltó de golpe Lynn antes de alzar un poco las sabanas de su cama y husmear por debajo de ella-.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esto les gustará mucho más.

Una caja empolvada fue jalada hacia ella mientras con rapidez la limpiaba. No demoró mucho en sacar el contenido de la misma; aquellos dos simplemente miraban todo con interés. Sus ojos mostraban interés e ilusión. Se trataba de un telescopio en excelentes condiciones y cuyo largo posiblemente era equivalente a dos metros.

Los chicos sólo la observaban mientras colocaba sobre la alfombra aquel soporte para luego depositar el telescopio. Abrió la ventana y entonces empezó a enfocar.

—¡Un telescopio! –ambos exclamaron mirándose con entusiasmo-.

—¿Quieren ver? Las estrellas se ven increíblemente bien –les invitó-.

No hubo que pedirlo dos veces; en un santiamén ya se hallaban admirando lo que el cielo nocturno les tenía reservado. Era increíble, la vista era sencillamente incomportable, jamás sintieron las estrellas tocar como en ese instante. Era algo nuevo para ellos, pero igualmente sorprendente.

—Fue un regalo que me trajo mi hermano de sus viajes –comentaba ella-.

—¿Tienes un hermano? –cuestionó con sorpresa Chopper-.

—Sí.

—¿Mayor o menor? –preguntaba el moreno sin despegar su mirada del telescopio-.

—Mayor –sonrió- Pero lo veía pocas veces, así que para eximirse me traía regalos. Muchos de ellos permanecen en esta habitación. No sería mala idea que me los llevara conmigo.

—¿Cómo es tu hermano? –cuestionaba Luffy en esta ocasión- ¿Es fuerte?¿Es un pirata como tú?

—Yo siempre he considerado a mi hermano fuerte…-sonreía mientras hablaba sobre él, mostrando un gran entusiasmo- Él fue alguna vez un pirata, pero abandonó aquello por cuestiones personales…Ahora sólo viaja solo por el mundo, viviendo aventuras, siendo libre…Y cuando nos vemos siempre me cuenta sus travesías. Él es muy divertido, amable, relajado y adora la carne –rio ante esta última confusión-.

—Suena una persona interesante…Shishishishi.

—Quizás algún día puedan conocerlo. Sé que se llevarán de maravilla…Él tiene tu apetito, Luffy.

—Ese día nos quedaremos sin comida –soltó gracioso Chopper-.

—Es lo más seguro –afirmaba Lynn-.

—Hablando de comer, ya me dio hambre –expresó el capitán, cuya barriga empezaba a chillar de hambre con enorme claridad-.

—Jajajaja…Pues vayamos por algo a la cocina –sugería Lynn-.

No comprendía cómo era que se le había escapado de la vista, como simplemente se había esfumado y ahora sencillamente se hallaba totalmente solo, buscándole entre un mar de árboles blancos y danzas infinitas de pétalos, y sin pista alguna de poder encontrarla. ¿A dónde se había ido su hermosa dama ahora que todo parecía tan perfecto?¿Es que el sueño simplemente se había esfumado?

—¡Nami-san!¿Dónde estás, a dónde te has metido? Seguramente quieres jugar a las escondidas. Eres una chica muy traviesa –decía efusivamente Sanji-.

Su mirada se cruzó no con los ojos castaños a los que estaba acostumbrado, sino con unos sublimes zafiros que simplemente le hipnotizaron desde el primer instante. Su rubia cabellera resplandecía casi por magia bajo los rayos de la luna, sus carmesí labios podrían enloquecer a cualquiera mientras su alba piel sencillamente embonaba a la perfección con esas vestimentas orientales de tonos lilas, rosáceos y un presuntuoso negro. No había nada que objetar, esa mujer sencillamente poseía una hermosura arrebatadora y un cuerpo que despertaría el instinto de cualquier que la mirase.

¿Qué hacía una mujer como ella allí, en aquel jardín completamente sola y desprotegida?¿Es que acaso se había perdido?¿Había errado en su camino?¿O quizás…había caído ante sus encantos y simplemente había decidido irle a buscar?

—¡Mellorine! –exclamó como un chico que conoce al fin al amor de su vida-.

—Tú debes de ser, Sanji, ¿no es verdad? –le cuestionó sin quitarle la mirada de encima-.

—¿Cómo es que una belleza como tú conoce el nombre de un simple hombre como yo? –le interrogó galantemente-.

—Quizás porque soy una mujer curiosa –le sonrió suavemente- ¿Crees que podrías indicarme el camino de vuelta a la ciudad? Me he perdido, soy bastante despistada. Por favor, Sanji-kun –expresó tan seductoramente como le era posible-.

—¡Pero por supuesto que sí! –contestó al instante, con una mirada boba y pervertida-.

—Eres un caballero Sanji-kun. Ya no es común hallar hombres como tú –se aproximó a él, sonriendo dulcemente- Pagaré tu amabilidad, Sanji-kun –se detuvo frente a él, aproximando su rostro al de él peligrosamente, separándoles apuradamente algunos centímetros-.

—¡Eres mucho más hermosa de cerca, mellorine!

—Y tú mucho más apuesto de lo que pensé, Sanji-kun.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, bella dama?

—…Scarlett…Mi nombre es Scarlett…Espero que jamás lo olvides…

Sus labios ya no podían decir palabra alguna, habían sido robados, habían sido sencillamente sellados para enmudecer cualquiera palabra, cualquier suspiro, cualquier queja. La sorpresa le dominaba por completo y ello sólo condujo a la inmovilidad de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se supone que responda ante una situación como ésa, cómo?

¿La suerte le sonreía o simplemente estaba preparándose para jugarle la mejor de las bromas?¿Cómo es que su mundo había dado tantos giros?¿Qué era esa sensación que le oprimía el pecho, acaso era aquello llamado presentimiento?

Aquel beso le heló por completo, como si no fuese una persona la que se lo estuviera dando, sino algo con una apariencia humana pero con la frialdad de la roca. Era hermosa, era perfecta, pero al mismo tiempo, era hueca, superficial y efímera. La belleza siempre ha sido así, inalcanzable e indiferente.

Pero pronto sintió la calidez arropándole, alcanzando su piel y trayéndole de golpe a la realidad. La frialdad se había esfumado, pero su inmovilidad se mantenía allí, dolorosa e indestructible, aferrándose a su cuerpo sin importar lo mucho que deseara deshacerse de ella.

Sus labios se despegaron con lentitud, podía sentir esa suavidad abandonando sus labios pero al mismo tiempo podía contemplar aquel rostro, aquel semblante que le había cautivado fugazmente y que se mantendría inmutable en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía existir un ser como ella?

Su sonrisa repentina tornó inseguro a su corazón, dificultaba su respiración y empezaba a nublar a su expectante visión. Algo estaba empezando a quebrarse, posiblemente se trataba de su fortaleza que rápidamente empezaba a mermarse.

Jamás el blanco contrastó tanto contra el apasionado carmesí…Nunca antes aquel arte había sido creado en pleno movimiento, en medio de una noche calmada y una luna curiosa.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Para iniciar su semana de manera satisfactoria les he traído una ronda de dos caps XD Bueno, al menos les alegraré la semana ( ? ) o les llenaré de confusión o Pero en fin, aquí les dejo unos nuevos caps, quiero que la historia vaya avanzando lo más rápidamente posible, razón por la que me he apurado a actualizar. Besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores fantasma! :D Nos estaremos viendo pronto a menos que me pase algo y no vean que suba nada XD Pero esperemos que todo salga bien : ) Se cuidan, chau!**

**Capítulo 30.- Reencuentros bañados en melancolía y aversión**

Su mundo continuaba siendo oscuridad mientras los sonidos que apuradamente se filtraban en su cabeza le eran familiares, le devolvían con pesadez a la realidad y al mismo tiempo le provocaban cierto pesar. Quizás su pavor empezaba a incrementarse cuando podía sentir que su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, sin importar lo energéticas que éstas eran, sencillamente permanecía estático, completamente quieto, sintiendo una escalofriante frialdad bajo su cuerpo.

Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a precipitarse, su cuerpo entumecido empezaba a temblar ligeramente cada determinado período de tiempo y comenzaba a costarle respirar. Incluso el calor de su medio ambiente le era insuficiente para hacerle perder la frialdad que le dominaba.

¿Qué eran esas punzadas que sentía prácticamente en todo su cuerpo?¿Qué estaban haciendo sin su consentimiento?¿Por qué su voz había sido ahogada pese al enorme dolor que comenzaba a invadirle y querer gritar?

¿Es que alguien se estaba tomando las molestias de torturarlo hasta la muerte o es que estaba intentando salvarle? Cualquiera que fuera la opción, implicaban dolor físico, como si la piel misma le ardiera, como si le hubieran desgarrado tan profundamente con algo que todavía conservaba en las entrañas de su ser.

Sintió presión sobre sus extremidades y torso, así como un repentino ardor. Pero ahora pese a las incomodidades que tenía, se sentía mucho mejor. ¿Es que alguien había venido a salvarle? Sí era así, en mejor momento no pudo haber llegado.

Una habitación impecable, cómoda y que no podría despertar queja alguna en cualquiera que se hospedara allí, fue lo primero que su visión borrosa tornó nítido.

—Ungh…¿Pero…qué…demonios? –decía adormilado aún el rubio que intentó fallidamente sentarse sobre el lecho-.

—No debes moverte –ordenó una voz que bien conocía; se trataba del pequeño doctor que yacía sentado en el piso preparando medicina-.

—¿Chopper…?¿Qué ha ocurrido?¿Por qué estoy aquí? –seguía cuestionando confundido al tiempo que se observaba a sí mismo; su cuerpo se encontraba débil y al mismo tiempo con heridas bien resguardadas bajo aquellos vendajes-.

—Es lo mismo que nos gustaría saber a todos nosotros. Te hallamos completamente inconsciente en el jardín…desangrándote –contestó preocupado Chopper quien lo miraba aún con intranquilidad- Tu cuerpo fue atravesado por numerosas agujas y quedaste bastante mal…Perdiste mucha sangre.

—¿Pero cómo…? –soltó Sanji quien simplemente intentó recordar lo acaecido, llegando únicamente a confundirse mucho más- Yo buscaba a Nami-san…y entonces…¡¿Y Nami-san, ella está bien?!

—Sí, ella está perfectamente. De hecho fue ella la que te encontró y nos llamó a todos nosotros.

—Menos mal, me alegra mucho saber eso…Si algo le hubiera pasado a ella jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

—Sanji, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—¡Sanji, ¿estás bien?! –entró casi gritando el capitán acompañado rápidamente de Usopp, Franky, Zoro y Brook-.

—Eres muy ruidoso Luffy.

—¿Pero ya estás bien, Sanji? –le preguntaba acercándose al rubio- Es que no hay nadie quien cocine.

—¡Idiota! –lo golpeó en la cabeza Usopp- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor Sanji?

—No puedo moverme, pero al menos ya estoy consciente.

—Seguramente todo fue causado por una mujer, cocinero pervertido –expresó burlonamente Zoro- Porque si fue un hombre el que te derrotó y te dejó en tremendo estado, serías de lo más patético.

—¡Marimo, mejor cállate! –le gritó con las fuerzas que apuradamente tenía-.

—Todos cálmense. Sanji no debe sobre esforzarse demasiado –ordenó Chopper-.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Sanji-san? –interrogó con seriedad el huesudo músico-.

—Estaba buscando a mi amada Nami-san cuando me topé con aquella mujer…¡Pero qué mujer, jamás había visto una belleza como ella y con esas peligrosas curvas…!

—¡SANJI, CONCÉNTRATE EN LA HISTORIA! –vociferaron Usopp y Chopper al contemplar las desviaciones que estaba teniendo la conversación-.

—Se acercó a mí y no pudo resistirse ante mis encantos…Entonces cuando la distancia entre nosotros se tornó nula…Todo se volvió negro…Los pétalos caían y éstos fueron tiñéndose de rojo lentamente….Ella dijo llamarse Scarlett…

—…Scarlett Bathory…-completó el cirujano, quien se encontraba recién entrando a la habitación- Como les había dicho, ella llegó a la isla al poco tiempo que nosotros. Y sus intenciones pese a la obviedad de las cosas, no deben tenernos confiados.

—Eso es suuupeerr cierto –apoyó Franky llevando su mano bajo su mentón, frotándola mientras meditaba sobre lo recién vivido-.

—Y aún no sabemos por qué las chicas comenzaron a comportarse de tal modo –suspiró Chopper observando a todos- Todo es demasiado confuso.

—Y no tenemos ni la más pequeña pista…Yohoho…

—¡Lynn-swan! –gritó emocionado Sanji al contemplar a la castaña que había ido a visitarle-.

—Veo que estás mucho mejor –le sonrió sólo para acercarse un poco más hasta el convaleciente cocinero- No cualquiera sobrevive a un ataque como éste propinado por Scarlett.

—Lynn nos ayudó a encontrar donantes para ti, Sanji –sonreía el renito-.

—Al menos de algo sirvió que la gente de esta isla sea tan condescendiente conmigo –dijo bromista la castaña mientras le guiñaba un ojo al cocinero-.

—¡Lynn-swan! –decía con emoción al tiempo que un montón de corazoncillos inundaban el ambiente-.

—Al menos estás más animado –expresó sonriente- Scarlett Bathory es una mujer que aprovecha su atractivo para acercarse a los hombres y hacer lo que quiere con ellos. Caíste ante sus encantos y mira cómo te ha dejado-

—No estamos completamente seguros si ya abandonó la isla, pero Rayleigh y Jinbe se están encargando de buscarla ahora –comentó Usopp con seriedad- Por el momento, lo único que debes hacer es descansar para recuperarte pronto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que sus ojos posaron su mirada en aquellas paredes tapizadas en un tono azul cielo?¿Es que acaso ya había olvidado cómo era su habitación y el resto de los cuartos presentes en su pequeña morada? Quizás no es que no recordase, sino más bien que prefería no hacerlo; existía un vínculo entre su hogar y aquellos recuerdos que le resultaban totalmente dolorosos.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, ya había permanecido varias horas encerrada dentro de la protección de su casa. No tenía ninguna otra alternativa, tenía que continuar, sin importar la carga que descansaba sobre sus hombros. Ella comprendía que en el mundo en el que existía, el fuerte siempre encontrará una manera de someter al más débil y hacerle cumplir su mandato.

No hizo caso a las miradas que se posaron sobre ella en el instante en que entró a aquella pequeña pero acogedora taberna. Quería algo de beber y un sitio donde pensar que no fuera su casa. Sus pasos se detuvieron en el instante en que posó su mirada en la tabernera, una bella mujer de cabello verde oscuro que se encontraba atado con un pañuelo. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía, no pudo ocultar su alegría y sorpresa, por lo que corrió a verla con una sonrisa en sus labios-.

—¡Makino! –gritó entusiasmada la peli azul-.

—¿Alice-chan? –lanzó confusa, parpadeando en acto reflejo- ¿Realmente eres tú?

—¡Sí, Makino! Soy Alice, tanto tiempo sin vernos –expresó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos- Han pasado muchas cosas.

—Creía que estarías viviendo con tu padre en el Nuevo Mundo.

—Es que tuve deseos de venir aquí. Ya sabes, nunca falta la nostalgia, por eso Makino –mintió a la perfección; no deseaba que se enterara de cosas que no sólo le causarían problemas, sino también la entristecerían y le harían preocuparse de más por un asunto que de momento sólo le convenía a ella y a nadie más-.

—¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo? –interrogaba animosa Makino-.

—Por supuesto. Sabes que adoro este lugar…Me trae tan buenos recuerdos, aunque algunos otros quizás…sean dolorosos…-expresó con la mirada un tanto apegada; recordar su infancia era sinónimo de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo le entristecía-.

—Comprendo perfectamente, Alice –le sonrió para animarle-.

—Gracias Makino –dijo agradecida- Ahora quisiera algo ligero de beber para sentirme en casa –expresaba burlonamente con una sonrisa bromista- Todo esto sería mucho mejor si estuvieras aquí –pensó con pena al mismo tiempo que enfado-.

Entre risas, el relato de viejas anécdotas y las nuevas aventuras, las horas se fueron volando, como si nada más importara que el ponerse al día con todo lo que había acontecido en su vida. Para cuando se dieron cuenta la noche había caído y el bar se hallaba mucho más lleno de lo normal, pero por un público poco peculiar. Parecía ser que un grupo de numerosos marines, jóvenes e inexpertos, posiblemente recién reclutados.

—¿Y ahora por qué hay tantos marines? –preguntó susurrante Alice-.

—Desde que el abuelo de Luffy se retiró de la Marina, ha protegido esta isla, así mismo se encarga de entrenar a nuevos marines.

—Vaya, no pensé que terminara haciendo algo como eso. La villa debe estar muy protegida teniendo a Garp cuidándola personalmente.

—¡Alice! –le llamó con una voz masculina, bastante profunda y que conocía muy bien pese a lo poco que había interactuado con ese hombre-.

—¿G-Garp-san…? –decía a la vez que volteaba lentamente hacia atrás; se quedó totalmente muda al contemplar al ex vicealmirante de la Marina parado bajo el umbral-.

—Qué sorpresa el volverte a ver. La última vez que te vi no llegabas ni a los diez años de edad –sonrió el hombre mientras se dirigía hacia ella-.

—Es que vine de visitas –expresó como sí nada- El que renunciaras a tu puesto fue algo que sorprendió a todos, pero es bueno ver que proteges la villa.

—¿Cómo sigue tu padre?¿Todo bien?

—Mi padre sigue como siempre, apasionado con la ingeniería y todo aquello relacionado con creación de maquinaria. Es un científico después de todo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con él y nos tomamos unas cuantas copas –soltó una carcajada; parecía haber recordado un buen momento compartido con el padre de la peli azul-.

—Él también lo echa de menos, Garp-san.

—Muchas cosas han pasado durante estos años –se sentó pidiendo rápidamente un tarro de cerveza para empinárselo velozmente- Ahora entreno a estos marines para que se conviertan en hombres fuertes capaces de hacerle cara a los escandalosos y problemáticos piratas.

—Sé que hace un trabajo magnífico; sus golpes de amor siempre fueron muy efectivos –decía entre pequeña risas-.

—¿Segura que todo está bien, Alice? –cuestionó con seriedad sin colocar su mirada en ella-.

—Por supuesto. No tendría por qué ser de otro modo…Aún me duele la muerte de Ace, pero no hay nada que hacerle. Él protegió a su pequeño hermano hasta el final…Para mí murió como un héroe –expresó sinceramente con una pequeña mueca en sus labios que simulaba lo mejor posible a una sonrisa-.

—Si mis nietos me hubieran hecho caso…

—Ellos jamás hubieran sido marines –se adelantó a decir ella- Su sueño siempre fue convertirse en piratas y vivir grandes aventuras. Ellos no podían estar atados a algo tan inmóvil como ser un marine.

—Esos estúpidos nietos míos.

—Vienen de padres problemáticos, ¿qué se puede esperar? –bromeó con gentileza-.

—Por cierto, ¿volviste a ver a Ace después de que se despidieron?

—Unas cuantas veces. No permanecí mucho tiempo a su lado…Aunque la última vez que lo vi estuve a punto de quedarme con él y su tripulación, pero…

—Me sorprende, con lo bien que se llevaban pese al mal genio que tenía en ocasiones.

—Sí, bueno…es que estaba de sobra…por así decirlo –dijo poniendo mala cara-.

—Ay ese Ace –comentó solamente, había comprendido la idea implícita en tales palabras-.

—Pero bueno, estaba feliz y eso era lo importante. Chica más rara no pudo encontrarse.

—Sabes, estoy un poco preocupado por Luffy…Un gran revuelo está empezando a vivirse en el Nuevo Mundo.

—He escucho un poco al respecto…Gente desaparecida, la aparición de nuevas drogas en el bajo mundo y el aparente retorno de un viejo enemigo del Rey de los Piratas.

—…Sable D. Damon…

Ese nombre le produjo un repentino escalofrío, enmudeciéndola de pies a cabeza. Conocía a ese hombre más allá del nombre y la leyenda. Sabía de lo que era capaz y sobre todo, sabía que los rumores sobre su retorno no eran más que una lamentable verdad.

—¿Alice? –irrumpió en su letargo mirándole con preocupación, se hallaba increíblemente pálida-.

—No pasa nada Garp-san…Sólo me quedé pensando…Se supone que ese hombre había muerto a manos de Gol D. Roger.

—Se supone que así era y lo mismo para su tripulación, sin embargo si se considera que se cree que Baldassare sigue todavía con vida, entonces…yo replantearía las cosas. Si sobrevivieron, debieron de haber encontrado un modo para burlar la muerte.

—¿Es que acaso la Marina no está haciendo nada al respecto?

—Claro que sí, ya han empezado a movilizarse pero mucha de las tropas han sido aplastadas –expresó molesto a la vez que bebía un poco más de alcohol-.

—Ese hombre es peligroso…-musitó casi en una oración-.

—Lo sé…Lo viví en carne propia.

—¿Garp-san, usted le enfrentó? –le cuestionó repentinamente con un asombro en sus palabras-.

—Sólo me enfrenté una vez a él, pero con ese encuentro fue más que suficiente para advertir lo fuerte y maniático que estaba –contestaba, llevando su mano hacia aquella cicatriz que tenía en el rostro- Éste fue el recuerdo que me dejó.

—Quizás alguno de los Yonko se sienta amenazado con su presencia y decida encararle.

—Es más probable que sea detenido por nuestras fuerzas que por ellos, aunque quizás Shanks podría hacerle cara…Los demás tienen una mentalidad parecida a Sable, posiblemente se tornen hasta aliados.

—Algo como eso sería terrible…No habría manera de sobrevivir a algo como eso.

—Espero que Luffy no vaya a meterse en tremendo problema…Por su bien y el de su tripulación.

Las últimas gotas de lluvia resbalaban sobre la superficie de las hojas de los árboles y los pétalos de alguna florecilla silvestre; el suelo se encontraba repleto de pequeños charcos, y la gente se mantenía aún en sus casas al tiempo que la calma era acompañada con la caída de la noche.

Pero aquella paz se quebraba por momentos, se esfumaba ante las risas y el choque de tarros; una fiesta improvisada estaba teniendo lugar en el centro de la ciudad, como si el mal clima fuera una excusa para celebrar y pasarla bien.

Aquel sitio era espacioso, cabía a la perfección un número considerable de personas y aunque el ruido se filtraba libremente, lo retenía lo mejor posible para no tornar insoportable aquella peculiar reunión de viejos camaradas, de las antiguas leyendas del mar, que pese a lo poco que se sabía de ellas ahora en el presente continuaban haciendo eco cada vez que alguien les nombraba.

Y allí se encontraban ese grupo de hombres que alguna vez surcaron los mares siguiendo las órdenes de un hombre temible, astuto, estratega por naturaleza, sencillamente el pirata coronado como el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

—Al fin ha parado la tormenta –expresaba con una media sonrisa Marco-.

—Tampoco es como si navegáramos mucho –dijo con cierta burla Jozu-.

—Ha pasado cierto tiempo desde que no zarpamos al mar. Esta isla se ha tornado nuestro hogar temporal –indicaba Vista sosteniendo un tarro lleno de vino-.

—Quizás debamos desempolvarnos un poco –decía Marco colocando su mirada en la entrada del establecimiento- Ya han pasado dos años desde que esos dos nos dejaron.

—Ya no te tortures más con eso Marco –le animaba Vista- Sabes que nuestro padre quiso protegernos hasta el final.

—Lo sé muy bien.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, introduciendo un poco del frío viento del mundo nocturno, sin embargo, aquello no era lo que molestaba en realidad, sino más bien la presencia que se hizo presente en el instante en que las puertas se cerraron nuevamente.

Lo conocían a la perfección ya que no sólo había formado de su pasado gracias al capitán al que seguía, sino también porque poseía un tipo de conexión con una vieja conocida suya.

—…Baldassare…-mencionó de inmediato Marco con una mirada llena de espasmo e incredulidad-.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora? –interrogó duramente Vista-.

—Nada bueno trae tu presencia –dictó casi en un gruñido Jinzu-.

—Siempre tan cálidos con sus bienvenidas –indicó sin mucha emoción en su tono de voz tomando asiento sin chisteo alguno; el resto de los presentes se mantuvo callado, la sola presencia de ese hombre les calaba lo suficiente para enmudecerles- Pero ahora vengo por cuestiones un tanto diferentes a cuando nos topamos hace más de dos años atrás.

—¿Cómo fue que diste con nosotros, eh? –le encaró Marco mirándole fijamente-.

—Del mismo modo en que terminé encontrando a mi irresponsable e ineficiente estudiante.

—Lynn –dijo de inmediato Vista-.

—Sigue viva, ¿no es así? –agregaba Marco-.

—¿Cambiaría en algo que te dijera que está muerta? –preguntó con malicia-.

—Maldito –estipuló con furia Jozu, más que dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquel hombre de sangre fría-.

—Tranquilízate Jozu, él sólo quiere provocarnos –llamó a la calma Vista-.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó sin ningún tono amistoso Marco-.

—Vengo a ofrecerles un cómodo trato –expresó sin titubeo alguno cruzándose de brazos- Es algo que ni siquiera ustedes serán capaz de rechazar, aunque es posible que sean escépticos a la idea al principio.

—Habla.

No quitaban ni un instante su mirada de aquel hombre por el simple hecho de que les inspiraba una tremenda desconfianza, una que se había forjado desde décadas atrás en el campo de batalla en mar abierto.

Se detuvieron tras largos minutos de caminata en aquel terreno fangoso, sólo para caer en la profunda confusión; ¿cuál había sido la razón de haber sido llevados hasta ese sitio?¿Qué es lo que él iba a decirles que requería aislarle de los demás chicos?

—¿Qué es eso de que quieres hablarnos, Baldassare? No es común en ti hablar tanto –estipuló Marco-.

—Llámalo como conveniencia a largo plazo –dijo sin mirarlos a ver- ¿No es irónico que todos aquellos que lleven la D. en su apellido retumben en este mundo, hasta el punto en que su muerte es sinónimo de trascendencia?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? –decía Marco tratando de conservar su paciencia-.

—Gol D. Roger…Ace D. Portgas…Monkey D. Garp…Monkey D. Dragon…Monkey D. Luffy…Sable D. Damon…Jason D. Black…Y solo tres de ellos continúan con vida actualmente.

—¿Jason D. Black? –soltó Vista-.

—Marco, al ser el actual capitán…dejaré en ti esta simple tarea –dijo Baldassare mirándole de reojo-.

No importaba en realidad quiénes eran los acompañantes que esa noche estaban a las órdenes de Baldassare, lo único que interesaba era lo que estos cargaban con enorme cuidado sobre sus hombros, como si de un real príncipe se tratase.

Una caja metálica, oxidada por el tiempo y que no superaba los dos metros por lado, fue colocada con pesadez y delicadeza sobre el suelo, como si contuviera el tesoro más fino y sublime que la humanidad misma hubiera concebido.

No poseía adornos estorbosos ni nada que hiciera de aquella pieza algo bello a la vista, sólo era una caja completamente sellada; aparentemente protegiendo algo de enorme valor.

—¿Qué es lo que contiene? –cuestionó rápidamente Vista-.

—Pueden abrirlo y comprobarlo por ustedes mismos –se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a aquellos tres hombres avanzar y quedar frente a aquel objeto-.

—Espero no sea una broma de mal gusto, Baldassare.

—Aborrezco la comedia, Marco –expuso sin nada de humor al tiempo que le entregaba aquella curiosa llave de macizo metal-.

Un rápido click, señal de que la cerradura había cedido sin objeción alguna, sonando rechinante en el instante en que fue jalada para ser abierta por completo, dejándoles ver el codiciado tesoro que resguardaba desde hace años atrás.

Sus pupilas vibraron, sencillamente no podían creer lo que allí dentro se mantenía protegido con tanto recelo. ¿Pero quién podría conservar algo como eso?¿Qué significado tenía que ellos contemplaran el contenido de esa caja?

Se sintieron extrañamente perturbados, como si jamás hubieran contemplado algo semejante. Quizás no era lo que admiraban, sino la sensación que despertaba en cada uno de ellos.

—Lucen un tanto turbados –estipuló Baldassare, quien les clavaba aquella pesada mirada sin compasión alguna- No creo que sea la primera vez que ustedes hayan visto algo como esto.

—Eso es muy cierto –de inmediato contestó Marco- No obstante, hay algo muy extraño en todo ello –decía sin despegar su mirada en el objeto que todavía permanecido en el interior de esa caja-.

—¿Serán capaces de hacerlo? –preguntaba sin titubeo alguno Baldassare-.

—¿Con quién que estás tratando, Cuervo? –dijo de inmediato Marco con un tono lleno de seriedad- Tomaré la responsabilidad.

—Pero Marco –objetó Vista rápidamente-.

—Lo que él dice…es una completa locura…Una estupidez completa –complementaba Jozu-.

—Es cierto, es una total estupidez, pero…-dijo secamente, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo un enorme peso sobre su pecho, como si hubiera tomado una decisión que desde el simple planteamiento ya estaba errónea-…voy a intentarlo, aunque sea un disparate y aunque literalmente…sea algo imposible.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31.- ¡El enemigo inesperado aparece!**

¿Cuántos días habían transcurrido ya desde la llegada a aquella isla?¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendrían que aguardar para encarar al problema que vinieron a aplastar?¿Y cómo es que repentinamente todos los raros acontecimientos que habían surgido días atrás sencillamente se habían esfumado por completo, trayendo una paz intranquila?

Pero pese a que seguían sin sentirse totalmente confiados de la isla y los pobladores, no podían estar completamente tensos, tenían que relajarse un poco y mantenerse alertas ante cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo usual.

Una mañana más había llegado acompañada de mucho ruido y peleas absurdas que siempre terminaban en carcajadas. Era una mañana cotidiana, típica de aquella tripulación, con la excepción de que sus alimentos ahora se encontraban preparados prácticamente por ellos mismos, ya que su cocinero todavía no se hallaba del todo bien.

Para cuando el medio día llegó todos se habían dispersado dentro de aquella tremenda casa, ocupando sus habituales puestos de vigilancia mientras disfrutaban de la tranquilidad que envolvía a todo el recinto. Era extraño que un lugar como ése pudiera envolverles de cierta tranquilidad.

La arqueóloga parecía estar fascinada con los viejos objetos de la casa, examinándolos, determinando su edad y autenticidad. El espadachín sencillamente no podía dejar pasar sus entrenamientos, por lo que encontró un área adecuada para ello. El tirador estrella prefería verlo todo desde las alturas y optó por el área más alta de toda la mansión. El médico y el capitán se divertían jugando en el jardín sin preocupación alguna mientras que la navegante se ilustraba con los libros de navegación que había hallado en la biblioteca. El talentoso músico simplemente tocaba incesantemente su violín al tiempo que el carpintero se le veía muy interesado desarmando algunos aparatos eléctricos.

La tripulación del cirujano se hallaba relativamente relajada, pero en guardia, sabían que si se deslindaban de sus actividades de vigilancia, su capitán les aplicaría un buen castigo.

—Tengo mucho calor –se quejaba Bepo, quien permanecía botado sobre el césped mirando la copa de los árboles-.

—No tenemos más opción que estar aquí y vigilarlo todo –comentaba Penguin- O el capitán nos golpeará.

—A nadie le agrada ver a nuestro capitán de mal humor –completaba Shachi-.

—Pero estar aquí es aburrido –se quejaba el oso- Además, ya me está dando hambre.

—Bepo, no hables de comida –sugería Shachi- Que yo también muero de hambre…Bien, vayamos a ver qué encontramos. Si nuestro capitán no se da cuenta estaremos bien todos.

A falta de hallar algo totalmente cocinado y bien elaborado, siempre se hallaban las cómodas frutas que sólo requerían ser bien lavadas para poder degustarlas y así llenar el estómago que reclamaba por algo de comer.

Sin embargo, unos pasos retumbaron detrás de ellos, enchinándole los pelos de pies a cabeza, llenándoles de temor; seguramente habían sido descubiertos y habían venido pero habían venido por ellos para aplicarles su bien merecido castigo.

—¡¿C-Capitán?! –exclamaron los tres al unísono en cuanto se giraron hacia el recién llegado-.

—¿Qué clase de cosas traumáticas les hace Law para que estén azules del miedo? –cuestionó divertida la castaña mirándoles detenidamente-.

—Lynn-chan –suspiró calmado Shachi- Menos mal que eres tú, creíamos que era el capitán.

—Yo ando buscando a Law, ¿saben dónde puedo encontrarlo? –les interrogó de inmediato la chica-.

—Dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas, por lo que regresó al submarino –contestó Penguin-.

—Entiendo…Bueno, con razón jamás lo iba a hallar. Gracias chicos –les agradeció sonriente-.

—¿Para qué quieres verlo? –cuestionó confundido el adorable oso-.

—Quiero platicar con él de algo, es todo –dijo como último antes de irse de allí-.

—Siempre me lo he preguntado, ¿qué clase de relación tienen esos dos? –expresó sin miramiento alguno Penguin-.

—¿Lo dices por el hecho de que pese a lo que nuestro capitán le hizo, ella sigue tratándole bien? –soltó rápidamente Shachi-.

—Exactamente –contestó pensativo Shachi- Él hizo todo lo contrario a lo que mugiwara intenta hacer.

Pese al tiempo que había transcurrido desde que estuvo en el interior de tan peculiar transporte marino, aún sabía a la perfección que caminos tomar para encontrar lo que decididamente había venido a buscar. El resto de la tripulación no le prestaba mucha atención, la conocían y no se sentían amenazados ante su presencia.

Tocó con cortesía e inmediatamente se le dio la aprobación para que entrara. La puerta fue abierta sin problema alguno, dejando ver el interior de la habitación casi de inmediato.

Una cama amplia perfectamente arreglada, un librero con toda clase de libros de medicina, ordenados alfabéticamente. Una pequeña alfombra cubriendo la mayor parte del piso de esa habitación y uno que otro cuadro necesario para ambientarlo todo. Un ropero clásico y un escritorio con todo meticulosamente ordenado; y frente a éste una silla donde yacía sentado el cirujano, mismo que parecía estar de lo más concentrado leyendo un viejo libro de hojas amarillentas y olor peculiar.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó sin voltearla a ver-.

—Nada, todo ha ido de maravilla –contestó de buena manera, acercándose hasta donde estaba él, quedando de pie a su lado-.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Que por qué estoy aquí? –adivinó la pregunta- Tenía curiosidad de saber si tu cuarto continuaría siendo tan maniáticamente ordenado.

—No creo que se trate de eso.

—Ésa fue la excusa para llegar hasta acá.

—Jamás me has sabido mentir –decía a la vez que le miraba de reojo- ¿Entonces? No esperes a que adivine.

—Sólo quería preguntarte un par de cosas, es todo.

—Esa curiosidad tuya hacia mí, no te traerá buenas cosas.

—La curiosidad en sí misma tiene un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de no acarrear nada bueno, pero contigo la cifra crece –dijo bromista a la vez que tomaba una pequeña pluma y empezaba a jugarla entre sus manos- Has estado evitándome…más de lo usual –soltó sin más y sin dejar de mirarlo-.

—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, a diferencia de tu capitán y de ti.

—Scarlett abandonó la isla, no existe otra cosa que tenga que mantenernos alertas, más que la llegada misma de Ezio a la isla. Pero como es él, es probable que demore un poco más…Sus negocios siempre serán mucho más importantes.

—¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando Ezio caiga?

—Por supuesto…-contestó secamente-.

—¿Cuándo piensas contarles?

—Lo haré cuando lo crea necesario.

—¿Cuándo ya te hayan sacado de este sitio? –contraatacó sin demasiada compasión en su tono de voz-.

—Yo no pedí ser salvada por ninguno de ellos. Es más, jamás les hubiera contado nada sobre mi familia sino hubiera pasado lo que pasó. Yo no meto a nadie en mis problemas…

—Obstinada como siempre. Pero ellos van a terminar enterándose.

—Es algo que no puedo evitar. Al final forma parte de mí quiera o no…No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para remediarlo o negarlo.

—Podrías sacarle provecho a todo ello.

—No estoy interesada en algo como eso, Law. Me conoces, sabes que eso jamás pasará.

—Si alguno de tus nuevos camaradas estuviera en problemas y no tuvieras más opción que hacer uso de tus privilegios, no lo dudarías.

—Odio hablar sobre mis lazos familiares y tú adoras sacar el tema a flote.

—No me culpes…Joker siempre tuvo el apoyo de Ezio para cualquier cosa que él hiciera.

—Lo sé –expresó resignada regresando aquel objeto a su lugar-.

—Hay algo que me tiene inquieto.

—¿Y eso sería?

—Sobre tu…padre.

El libro saltó repentinamente sobre el escritorio mientras el resto de las cosas que habían permanecido armoniosamente allí, habían perdido su equilibrio y habían accedido al desorden mismo.

La mano de la castaña había azotado de golpe contra el escritorio, moviendo todo lo que se encontrara sobre él sin el menor de los problemas. Pero eso no era ni por asomo lo más sustancial de la situación, sino más bien aquella mirada. Él la conocía muy bien pese al poco tiempo que la había tratado, por lo que podía decir con plena seguridad que aquella mirada no formaba parte de su memoria. Esa mirada hizo lo que pocos habían logrado a lo largo de su vida, helarlo, dejarlo momentáneamente mudo y con su vista clavada en la de ella. Era tan fría esa mirada y al mismo tiempo tan cargada de resentimiento y amargura; aquel tema era tabú entre ellos, y hoy él había decidido romper con esa idea.

—Seguirás con aquella curiosidad, Law –dijo sin humor, sin dejar de mirarlo detenidamente- A menos que tú también quieras compartir tus anécdotas familiares conmigo.

—Quien sea…realmente debes odiarlo…

—¿Odiarlo? Quizás sea algo como eso…Pero no viene al caso seguir hablando sobre un tema como ése. Ya te lo dije, si tú no me dices nada, yo no lo haré. No me agrada el chantaje, pero contigo es lo único que parece funcionar –decía suavizando un poco aquel mirar-.

—Cambiando de tema, Ezio tiene un amor muy extraño por libros tan poco convencionales como éstos.

—¿De qué va?

—…Habla sobre la utopía humana…

—¿Utopía humana?¿Una especie de paraíso?

—Dice que el Paraíso fue creado para darle a la humanidad todo lo que ésta quisiera, no obstante…jamás pudo ser entregado al mundo.

—Eso es muy extraño. Suena como algo bastante fantasioso.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo me llamó la atención…Ezio no parece ser un hombre que crea en algo tan absurdo como esto.

—A mí también me ha tomado por sorpresa. Pero no sé, tras lo que le ocurrió a Nami, Robin y a mí, yo estoy empezando a creer que alguien nos quiere volver locos o cosas sin explicación están empezando a suceder.

—¿Qué clase de hombre es ese tal Sable D. Damon?¿Qué es lo que está buscando en realidad? Y sobre todo, ¿con qué recursos cuenta para cumplir sus metas?

—Eso es lo que todos nos preguntamos, Law.

—Tenemos que descubrirlo antes de que lo tenga todo listo para hacer lo que quiere, o estaremos en graves problemas.

—Pues nos está dejando muy confundidos con sus actos.

—Ezio no soltará nada sin importar lo que le hagamos.

—Eso es cierto –le apoyó- Habrá que indagar por nosotros mismos –expresó ya con una mirada más relajada- Ahora me puedes explicar, ¿por qué me has estado evadiendo más de lo normal?

—Eres algo lista, puedes deducirlo por ti misma –dijo con cierta mofa-.

—Entonces sacaré la conclusión que más me convenga –le retó con la mirada- Y no creo que eso te guste, porque puedo ser muy imaginativa si me lo propongo.

—De eso no me cabe duda alguna –le sonrió de lado-.

—Al menos ya sonríes, digo, se te va agrietar el rostro de tanta seriedad. Y deberías pensar en dormir un poco más, se te nota que has trasnochado bastante –decía como sí nada-.

—Te estás volviendo bastante cínica.

—Contigo no funcionan los rodeos, se tiene que ser así contigo. Es tu culpa por tener una personalidad tan severa como la tuya.

—No eres la simplicidad andante.

—Jajajaja…Eres divertido –le sonrió como sí nada; realmente era difícil hacerla enojar-.

—Ya encontré una cosa más que te hace enfurecer.

—Son contadas –decía mostrándole calmadamente tres de sus dedos- Sólo tengo tres.

—Será mejor que continúe investigando –espetó Law poniéndose de pie-.

Estaba totalmente sorprendida, algo como eso sencillamente no lo había venido ver y mucho menos por parte de él. ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando? Hasta hace unos instantes atrás todo marchaba a la perfección, tenían sus riñas de siempre y hasta habían hecho las paces a su propio estilo.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado allí para frenar su caída?¿Hubiera demorado demasiado tiempo en ser hallado inconsciente sobre el piso de su habitación?

Con un poco de esfuerzo colocó sobre el lecho al cirujano cuya respiración empezaba a dificultarse y parecía tener problemas con su visión.

—¡Law! –exclamó de inmediato- Iré por Chopper, tiene que ver que es lo que tienes.

—No exageres…Debe ser sólo el cansancio –intentó enderezarse, pero había quedado en un fracaso total-.

—No seas tonto, es evidente que estás enfermo. Pero la pregunta es, ¿de qué? Regreso, no demoraré mucho, tú quédate completamente quieto.

—Te mataré si vuelves a darme nuevamente una orden.

—En el estado en que te encuentras no podrías matarme –le sonrió burlona- Así que tu pena de muerte quedará postergada para después.

La ayuda no demoró en llegar, pronto aquel habilidoso médico se encontraba examinando cuidadosamente a su paciente, tomándola las muestras necesarias para analizarlas y poder esclarecer el padecimiento que le aquejaba. La castaña se limitaba a observar, no quería ser un estorbo, además tampoco había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, considerando que en el momento en que su mirada se cruzaba con aquellos objetos punzocortantes las cosas parecían dificultársele.

Colocó una compresa fría sobre la frente del moreno, su temperatura corporal se había incrementado notoriamente y estaba empezando hacerle sudar. Su respiración continuaba ligeramente agitada pero al menos podía respirar sin problema alguno por el momento.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene Chopper?

—A simple vista parece un resfriado común, pero no es nada de eso…-decía mientras mantenía su mirada fija puesta en el microscopio- Es algo diferente lo que le está causando los malestares.

—¿Es algo grave?

—Aún no estoy completamente seguro Lynn. La flora de esta isla dista mucho de las otras en las que hemos estado y eso que los especímenes son muy parecidos. Quizás se trate de una enfermedad endémica a la que sólo los extranjeros son vulnerables.

—Su fiebre continúa subiendo, aunque ya no le cuesta mucho trabajo respirar –expresaba al tiempo que cambiaba aquella compresa, refrescándola-.

—Necesitaremos ponerle hielo Lynn, su temperatura está demasiado alta –habló con alarma el renito quien había comprobado la temperatura del cirujano con un termómetro corporal-.

—Está bien, iré a buscarlo –salió sin chistear, siguiendo la orden del médico-.

—¿Qué…es lo que se supone que tengo? –interrogó el cirujano, que no enfocaba correctamente a su compañero médico-.

—Se trata de una bacteria, una de la cual no tengo registro en ninguno de mis libros –confesó con seriedad- Estoy estudiándola, pero tomará un poco de tiempo el que descubra cómo es que ataca al cuerpo. Y más, en hallar una cura.

—Parece que esta isla…es notoriamente peligrosa –soltó con sarcasmo-.

—Desde que llegamos han pasado muchas cosas –expresó casi en un suspiro- Pero no descansaré hasta que encuentre la respuesta y logré curarte.

—Deberías preocuparte por tus compañeros –soltó sin más-.

Chopper sabía que las palabras de Law eran ciertas, pero de igual modo su responsabilidad como médico iba por delante; sólo rogaba que sus amigos no corrieran con la misma suerte.

A los pocos minutos la castaña entró con un balde lleno de hielo molido, lo que facilitó el acomodar una pequeña cantidad de éste en un pañuelo y colocarlo así sobre la frente del cirujano que parecía sentir un ligero confort ante el contacto frío.

—Lynn, ¿puedes ir a ver a los chicos? Estoy un poco inquieto por ellos.

—Iré enseguida –volvió a irse a toda prisa-.

Recorrer semejante trayecto era cansado y le estaba robando el aliento, pero no podía frenar, tenía que cumplir la orden del médico a cargo y al mismo tiempo sentirse aliviada de que el moreno era el único que se hallaba enfermo.

Buscó a cada uno de ellos, llenándose de alivio al contemplar que ninguno se encontraba enfermo; todos estaban activos y muy lejanos de presentar algún padecimiento o eso era lo que a simple vista se veía. Ya que pronto habría de toparse con pared.

Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, como si padeciera de vergüenza mientras parecía presentar quejas al respirar, como si su pecho doliera. Reconocía esos signos, eran los mismos que había visto en el cirujano. Parece que aquella enfermedad estaba empezando a expandirse y eso no era nada bueno.

Para cuando la tarde había llegado una gran actividad se vivía en la casa, misma que se había tornado un área restringida donde sólo podían estar los enfermos, el médico debidamente protegido y su recién asistente.

El despecho había pasado a cumplir la función de laboratorio clandestino, repleto de tubos de ensaye, matraces, mecheros y cuanta cosa fuera necesario para el análisis de los fluidos biológicos que habían sido tomados por el médico que no pasaba dejar ni un solo minuto. Sabía que el pelear contra una enfermedad nunca ha sido fácil, y mucho menos si ésta es desconocida.

—Primero Law y ahora…Usopp, Robin, Sanji y Brook –dijo con preocupación el médico que llevaba puesta una pequeña máscara de gases-.

—Lo sé…Me preocupa que los demás también se enfermen –comentaba la castaña-.

—¿Alguna vez te enfermaste Lynn?

—No, generalmente mis padecimientos eran consecuencia de las palizas que me daba Baldassare o alguien que fuera más fuerte que yo –apuntó con una sonrisa burlona- Pero nada de esto.

—Tengo una tarea para ti, Lynn.

—Dime Chopper.

—Quiero que vayas a la ciudad y preguntes si alguien ha tenido alguno de los síntomas que presentan los chicos. Si encuentras a alguien, tráelo aquí de inmediato.

—Está bien.

—Puedo hacer un suero a base de su sangre –explicó campante mirándole- Es el único método que se me ocurre por ahora que sea rápido y efectivo. Lo demás es prueba y error, y llevará tiempo.

—Entendido, lo haré lo más rápido posible.

—Confío en ti.

No tenía que esforzarse demasiado para que la gente se dispusiera a responderle el interrogatorio con todo lujo de detalle; por primera vez en toda su vida agradeció que todos aquellos pobladores fueran tan amistosos con ella de manera tan hipócrita.

La noche había caído al fin, pero las cosas continuaban igual de tensa en aquella casa, donde un esmerado médico continuaba investigando sin obtener resultados satisfactorios. Lo que producía no eran más que meros placebos para reducir un poco los malestares generales de sus enfermos.

La puerta del despecho se abrió, dejando ver a una agitada chica que llevaba sobre sus hombros a un hombre de estatura media, delgado y de cara común. Lo bajó de inmediato y lo presentó frente al pequeño reno. El hombre gritó asustado por ver a una criatura como ésa, pero después con un poco de tiempo se calmó y sencillamente permitió que se le tomara un poco de sangre.

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que el médico hiciera lo suyo, por el momento simplemente se pasó a retirar, estaba un poco exhausta y sudada, tenía que tomar un baño con urgencia pero no quería demorar demasiado tiempo, tenía trabajo que cumplir, después de todo, era la enfermera designada por ahora.

Un short blanco de tela, una blusa de tirantes tono verde pistache y su cabello totalmente recogido, era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar con su trabajo.

Lo que tenía que hacer no era demasiado complicado y tampoco requería conocimientos avanzados de medicina o cualquier rama de ésta. Lo suyo consistía en mantener controlada la temperatura de los enfermos, hacerles comer sus alimentos y revisar sus signos vitales, así como los medicamentos que deberían ingerir para aplacar un poco sus males.

—¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor, Law? –preguntó Lynn mientras colocaba una compresa helada sobre su frente-.

—Algo así.

—Chopper pronto encontrará como curarlos, ya hemos hallado a alguien que pasó por lo mismo que ustedes y lo superó.

—Entonces simplemente debería dejar que el tiempo haga lo suyo.

—No es conveniente, ya que ustedes son ajenos a esta isla…Por lo que en ustedes puede complicarse la enfermedad.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pasa de media noche.

—Deberías ir a dormir –ordenó calmadamente-.

—Tengo que vigilar sus temperaturas, si su fiebre sube demasiado podrían estar en serios problemas –le miró con preocupación y cierta dulzura-.

—Que no te hayas enfermado antes de esto no quiere decir que no puedas –musitó despacio, entrecerrando sus ojos un poco- Deja de ser tan necia.

—Me quedaré despierta, cuidándolos y punto. No seguiré tus órdenes Law y menos en tu estado actual. No quiero que nada malo les pase a ninguno de ustedes, y también quiero evitar que los demás se contagien.

—Tu amabilidad…es molesta.

—Supongo que es así en ocasiones.

—Ve a dormir.

—Que no y termina la discusión –soltó seriamente-.

—Si vas a estar despierta entonces, contesta. ¿Esos árboles siempre han estado en esta isla?

—Mi madre dijo que una de las razones por las que esta isla fue descubierta, fue precisamente por el tono albo de los árboles. Resultaba muy llamativo…

—Si te lo preguntas…Ungh…-comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, costándole un poco el recobrar el aliento nuevamente-.

—No te sobre esfuerces.

—¿No crees que lo más abundante en esta isla…son esos árboles? Han crecido con ellos, siempre han estado allí…Se acostumbraron a su presencia…

—Recuerdo que Chopper comentó que en ocasiones algunos árboles son capaces de transmitir enfermedades al ser humano…

—No siempre se da un caso como ése…pero…podría ser una probabilidad…

—Se lo comentaré a Chopper de inmediato –dijo con más ánimo y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-.

—Por cierto, no deberías preocuparte tanto por alguien que te traicionó –estipuló sin pujo alguno, cerrando por completo sus ojos, tratando de calmar su respiración, soportando el calor que sentía por la fiebre que había empezado a hacer de las suyas en su cuerpo-.

—Traición es una palabra muy fea y grave –comentaba sin dejar de mirarlo, como si intentara convencerse de una realidad que era demasiado obvia pero no deseaba aceptar por completo- Yo confié en ti, pero eso no significaba que tú hicieras lo mismo conmigo…No puedo llamar traición a lo que hiciste…Fue más bien un asunto de negocios.

—…Debe ser duro ser tratado solamente como un objeto…-ironizó en tono plano, como si aquello fuera algo que se dijera siempre y sin la menor condolencia-.

—¿Objeto…? –meditó, conservándose inmutable, como si aquellas palabras le hubieran sido escupido en la cara siempre-…Uno se acostumbra a ser visto así…-dijo secamente, manteniendo la mirada en alto, sin dar pauta a nada, como si se esforzara en ocultarle una de sus tantas debilidades-…Pero hasta los objetos poseen un fin el cual deben cumplir…-expresó con una sonrisa llena de amargura antes de salir de la habitación, cerrándola con mesura-.

El pasillo no podría encontrarse más desolado que en ese preciso momento, pero no era para sorprenderse, era demasiado tarde y en esa inmensa casa sólo estaba ella, un pequeño médico y los pacientes enfermos.

Sus pasos se tornaron un poco pesados y sus manos se deslizaron hacia la protección de sus bolsillos; su mirada estaba al frente aunque su mente se hallara en cualquier otra parte.

¿Quién habría tenido el mal gusto de poner una pared frente a ella? Torpemente había chocado contra ella, aunque para su suerte no había caído, sus reflejos no la habían dejado del todo.

—¡¿Luffy?! –ahogó el grito al contemplar al chico que caminaba tranquilamente comiendo un puñado de bolas de arroz-.

—Shishishi.

—No deberías estar aquí, podrías enfermarte –le reclamó levemente la castaña-.

—Chopper acaba de encontrar la manera de cómo curarlos, así que no hay de qué preocuparse –sonrió amistosamente-.

—¿En serio?

—Sí –asintió varias veces con su cabeza- Además, acá hay más comida, moría de hambre.

—Escuchar eso me reconforta –suspiró más tranquila-.

—Sí, en poco rato dijo que iba a estar todo listo…Shishishi.

—Chopper es increíble –agregó sin más- Es bueno tener a un médico como él.

—Por supuesto, por eso lo elegí para que fuera mi nakama.

—Pues tienes muy buen ojo para ello –bromeaba mirándola fijamente-.

—¿Lynn, todavía hay comida en la cocina? –preguntaba lleno de ilusión-.

—Si no has ido para allá, entonces todavía tiene que haber –respondió un tanto pensativa- Pero comer a estas horas te hará mal, aunque me sorprende que sigas despierto.

—Me desperté porque tenía hambre.

—Eso suena tan típico de ti…-sonrió- Oye Luffy…

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó viéndola detenidamente, parpadeando con un poco de confusión-.

—¿Somos nakamas, no es así? Es decir, ¿somos amigos?¿Confiamos mutuamente? –cuestionó con cierto temor, como si le costara pronunciar tan simples palabras-.

—Claro que sí –contestó sin titubeo, tan frescamente y con una sonrisa deslumbrante tan propia de él-.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto…¿Por qué desconfías?¿Es qué desconfías de mí? –preguntó mirándola seriamente, frunciendo un poco el ceño-.

—Claro que no –respondió- Es sólo que…me emociona la idea –agregó con pena mientras se sonrojaba un poco-…No te burles.

—Shishishi…No me estoy burlando. Eres nuestra nakama ahora, Lynn.

—En eso tienes mucha razón –sonrió de lado, sintiéndose bastante tonta por estar preguntando cosas tan evidentemente obvias- Es sólo que…no me agrada estar mucho tiempo en esta casa, es todo.

—Después de que derrotemos a Ezio, abandonaremos de inmediato esta isla…No tendrás por qué volverla a recordar jamás –soltó sin más, como es usual en él, quien en la mayoría de las veces decía las cosas que pensaba sin problema alguno-.

Aquella sonrisa apenas podía apreciarse, pero no había necesidad de que nadie más la notara. Con experimentar aquella sensación de confort estaba más que servida. Había sabido cómo aliviarla con tan simples palabras y eso era algo que le agradaba. Él era buena persona, como el resto de sus preciados amigos.

—Ey Luffy, ¿qué te parece si cenamos algo delicioso? Mientras lo hacemos, puedes platicarme sobre ese sombrero que tanto proteges –decía animosa empezando a caminar al lado del moreno-.

—¡Comida!

—No grites muy fuerte o despertarás a todos –le decía en un intento de regaño-.

—Shishishi…Todo comenzó cuando Shanks apareció…-comentaba alegremente con una gran sonrisa, añorante de aquel pasado en que conoció al hombre que le inspiraría a salir al mar y convertirse en un gran pirata-.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Seguramente se preguntaron por qué no ha subido capítulo esta loca, verdad? XD Sinceramente casi no subo, no porque no tuviera ya hecho el cap, sino por falta de tiempo; la tesis es una canalla que te ataca por la espalda y acapara todo tu tiempo :'D Y ya que mi comprensiva directora de tesis me permitió mandarle mis avances un poco después tomé este momento de descanso (la verdad es que llevo desde medio día con la susodicha tesis ¬¬ Méndiga discusión) para venir aquí y actualizar no sólo esta historia, sino otras que tengo U^^. Sin más, espero que disfruten el capítulo, personalmente es uno que me encantó escribir XD (Ni se nota mis insanas obsesiones, ustedes dispensen o). Cualquier sugerencia, duda o crisis existencial será bien recibida. Nos estaremos viendo la siguiente semana, ojalá disfruten el cap y no se desmayen ante la sexy descripción del moreno que aparecerá en un vago e inolvidable recuerdo Muahaha XD Besos y abrazos amorosos!**

**P.D. Jintor, saludos, sé que andas por allí, leyendo la historia, escondido como un digglet XD Saludos!**

**Capítulo 32.- Los lazos que nos unen**

Una bolsa de hielo fue puesta sobre su cabeza, aliviándole de inmediato el malestar que le aquejaba. Y aunque no poseía fiebre alguna, un ligero rubor se había instalado sobre sus mejillas y se negaba a abandonarlas. Por suerte no se encontraba sola en aquel mal momento, uno que parecía causarles bastante gracia a esas dos chicas que compartían con ella la merienda. Es que simplemente no podían concebir que alguien pudiera ponerse mal sólo por el relleno de unos cuantos chocolates.

Frente a ellas sólo estaban unas rebanadas de tarta y una taza de té, lo último que habrían de degustar y que se tomarían su tiempo para ello.

—Me alegra mucho que todos estén mejor. Chopper hizo un trabajo excelente –comentaba Lynn mirando a sus dos amigas-.

—¿Te duele todavía mucho la cabeza? –le preguntaba Nami viéndola con cierta gracia-.

—Ya sé que es patético que me haya emborrachado por comerme unos cuantos chocolates rellenos de licor y rompope –soltó avergonzada y con la mirada gacha- Sólo me duele un poco.

—Es simplemente difícil de creer –comentaba Robin-.

—Lo sé…Aunque es más difícil de creer que ustedes dos…hayan estado tan acarameladas con Sanji y Zoro –soltó sin pudor alguno- Lo malo es que no lo recuerdan –sonrió satisfecha de su travesura, las dos tenían una mirada de sorpresa y aunque intentaran negarlo un pequeño sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas-.

—Lynn, te prohíbo que hables sobre ese tema…¡Es tabú! T-A-B-Ú –le dijo con una miradita envenenada-.

—Algo extraño nos pasó, no ha sido culpa de ninguna de nosotras –se excusaba con confianza la arqueóloga-.

—¿Entonces por qué pusieron esa cara y se sonrojaron? Si no pasara nada eso les hubiera dejado igual que cuando se enteraron que estuvimos embobadas con Luffy.

—Son asuntos diferentes –expresaba Nami-.

—No compares a Luffy con Sanji y Zoro –completaba la otra manteniéndose calmada-.

—¿Seguras….que no pasa nada aquí? –pregunto como si de la inquisición misma se tratara-.

—Por supuesto –contestaron las dos rápidamente-.

—¿No se sienten siquiera un poquito…inquietas al respecto?

—Claro que no –dijeron una vez más al unísono cruzándose de brazos-.

—Bueno, mejor tomemos nuestro té y tarta –ya dijo más relajada-.

—¿Pero qué hay de ti, Lynn? –interrogaba la pelirroja usando un tono poco usual, uno que llevaba a pensar que había un doble significado tras sus palabras-.

—¿De…qué me hablas? –cuestionó sosteniendo su taza de té y mirándola como un pequeño becerro acorralado por el hambriento lobo-.

—Tú sabes a qué me refiero –expresó sonriente y con una mirada un tanto malvada-.

—Ungh…No, creo que estás confundiendo…temas –dijo en tono bajo-.

—Nami habla sobre tu situación con Law Trafalgar –comentó Robin sin rodeo alguno-.

—Ah…Eso…-decía con un poco de titubeo la chica quien prefería desviar la mirada hacia un punto de menos tensión, o sea, hacia la alacena- Pues nada –les devolvió la mirada, sonriéndoles como si jamás hubieran preguntado nada-.

—Mentirosa –chisteó Nami soltando una pequeña risa- Algo pasó entre ustedes, ¿no es así?

—…Pues algo así, pero en realidad…no fue nada –sonrió de mala gana- No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa…

—Creo que necesitaremos más té –dijo con cierta burla Robin-.

—Y más postres –sonrió campante Nami-.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más podría soportar aquel encierro?¿Por qué le sucedían ese tipo de cosas a ella?¿A dónde había quedado su libertad y días de diversión? Ya recordó, el hiken se los había arrebatado repentinamente por un absurdo cambio en su temperamento. Y ahora observaba todo desde el mascarón del barco, aburriéndose irremediablemente.

—Ya llevo dos días aquí, sin poder ir al pueblo ni nada –pensaba Lynn sin voltear hacia atrás, sabía de antemano que alguien se había tomado muy en serio su papel de centinela- Me volveré loca si continúo por más tiempo, tengo que escapar –musitó muy bajo, para que sólo ella pudiera escucharse a sí misma-.

Miró de reojo la cubierta, hallando su invaluable oportunidad. El moreno había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, viaje auspiciado por su narcolepsia. Una oportunidad como ésa no iba a presentársele nuevamente en largo rato. Había que huir de forma sigilosa para no ser atrapada en la jugada.

Aquella ciudad le agradaba por tranquila y la calidez de las personas; nadie allí parecía sentir desagrado por los piratas y trataban muy bien a cada uno de los tripulantes de Barbablanca; después de todo, esa isla contaba con la protección del veterano capitán y sólo un suicida intentaría ir contra él.

Lo que empezó siendo una pequeña bolsa ahora eran cinco, llenas en su mayoría de nueva ropa. No podía negar ese lado femenino que de vez en cuando le acechaba, especialmente cuando de ropa se trataba. Ahora se le veía enormemente feliz paseando por la ciudad, usando ropa nueva y decente.

—Al fin tengo nuevos cambios de ropa –mascullaba alegremente la castaña sin despegar la mirada de las tiendas que hallaba en su camino-.

Parece que aquel día la distracción se había apoderado de ella, por lo que le prestaba poca o nula atención a todo su alrededor. No se sorprendió en lo absoluto en chocar de lleno contra alguien y terminar cayendo de un sentón sobre el suelo.

—Ungh…Lo…Lo siento…-decía ella alzando con lentitud la mirada hacia la persona a la que había golpeado sin querer- ¡D-De….! –se quedó helada al contemplar aquel rostro; no había manera, jamás podría olvidar esos ojos grisáceos sin importar cuántos años transcurrieran-.

—Eres más distraída de lo que pensaba –decía con una sonrisa burlona el moreno-.

—Ah, no siempre me pasa esto…-río con nerviosismo- Sólo cuando me embobó comprando ropa –pensó-.

—Creía que habías abandonado la isla desde hace días atrás.

—No, todavía estaré unos días más aquí…Sólo que no me sentía bien, estaba un poco enferma –expuso esto último poniendo mala cara-.

—¿Te diriges hacia la plaza?

—Umm…Sí, hay cosas que debo comprar todavía –dijo sonriente sin captar muy bien la indirecta del moreno-.

—Quiero creer que no eres de las personas que le gusta deberles nada a los demás.

—¿Ah?

No era de sorprenderse que aquel sitio se encontrara enormemente concurrido, ya que pese a lo modesta que era la ciudad, poseía las suficientes atracciones para llamar a la clientela. Nuevamente se sentía emocionada, aún quedaban cosas por las cuales asombrarse en aquel sitio. Y mientras su atención estaba fija en las diversas tiendas, ignoraba por completo las miradas de los que se hallaban en la plaza, especialmente las de las chicas que se dirigían sin problema alguno hacia Law y no parecía agradarles la idea de que estuviera acompañado.

Las bebidas y los alimentos que recién se habían pedido se encontraban sobre la mesa; el momento de la comida había llegado y no había razón por la cual esperar.

—Está bien, pero no sé cómo pagar el favor de haberme prestado tu suéter –decía Lynn mientras sujetaba su hamburguesa y empezaba a comerla-.

—¿Qué te parece información? –cuestionó él tras haber sorbido de su bebida-.

—¿Información? –decía confusa dejando a un lado su comida-.

—Tu familia es particularmente interesante –señaló con una media sonrisa, tras haber colocado sus codos sobre la mesa para depositar su rostro sobre sus manos-.

—De modo que quieres…saber sobre él –mencionaba ella mirándole fijamente- Sabes demasiadas cosas es malo, Law; más si se trata de personajes como él. Supongo que tienes más que suficiente con lidiar con tu ex capitán.

—Lo sé –decía como sí nada viéndola detenidamente- No es que vaya a cometer alguna estupidez. Simplemente me agrada tener la situación bajo control.

—Planea algo –meditaba para sus adentros- No tengo ningún problema en hablarte de él –contestó Lynn de inmediato- No me hago responsable si algo te llega a pasar –dijo con cierta recriminación-.

—Eso se escuchó como preocupación –resolvió él, tan campante por su asertiva observación que si bien no recibió contestación con aquel ligero rubor en la castaña estaba más que convencido de su buena perspicacia-.

—C-Claro que no…Es advertencia; meterse con él no es inteligente si no se tiene un plan de respaldo –se excusaba ella al tiempo que comía papas fritas a la francesa- Después de la comida hablaremos, no me gusta tratar asuntos como éstos mientras estoy comiendo.

—Es bastante simple negociar contigo.

—Sinceramente no me importa hablar sobre mi familia con un extraño –decía con normalidad sosteniendo una patata frita en su mano derecha- Así que no te fijes en pequeñeces –le sonrió un poco con cierta complicidad- Y si es para fastidiarlo, encantada ayudaré.

—¿Quién lo diría? Sentado frente a la nieta de Ezio –sonrió campantemente-.

—No es algo pare presumir –dijo burlonamente-.

La cuenta había sido pagada y ahora lo único que quedaba en aquella mesa era el recipiente para la propina y algunas personas que todavía permanecían en aquel café. Sin haberlo notado, la tarde ya había caído, matizando el cielo de colores tornasol.

—No esperaba que fuera fácil encontrarlo, en primera instancia –explicaba el moreno jugueteando entre sus manos aquel pequeño llamador de ángeles, hecho de plata, con bellos detalles y pequeños rubís incrustados-.

—Qué bonito está –comentó Lynn sin pensarlo- No había visto uno de esos en mucho tiempo.

—Es sólo un objeto brillante –dijo sin mucha importancia mientras se lo lanzaba y ella apuradamente lo atrapaba en manos- Puedes quedártelo; no es algo que vaya bien con un hombre.

—Los hombres y sus complejos…Igualmente gracias –decía con alegría-.

Pero aquella felicidad se le había atorado en la garganta y le había impedido gritar abruptamente ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. No era como días atrás, cuando experimentó por primera vez aquello llamado celos y simplemente quería desaparecer, ahora era más incomodidad y cierto temor; aquello de lo que había escapado hace horas andaba campantemente en la plaza, pero no estaba solo, se hallaba bien acompañado. Y aunque eso pudiera significar molestia, en ese instante lo menos que le interesaba era la compañía, es más, deseaba desde lo más hondo de su ser que aquella peli azul entretuviera lo suficiente al hiken para que pudiera escapar de allí.

—¡Maldición!¡¿Por qué tenía que traerlo a esta zona, por qué?! Si me ve aquí con Law empezará a armar todo un jaleo, habrá problemas y Law no tiene nada que ver en todo esto –pensaba cansadamente mientras mantenía baja la mirada y trataba de no llamar la atención- Ey Law.

—Pareciera que te escondes de alguien.

—Algo así –respondió en su mente- ¿No quieres ir a otro lado? La ciudad es amplia, hay muchos otros sitios entretenidos…-mencionó con cierto nerviosismo mirándolo fijamente; no quería desviar su mirada de ningún otro sitio-.

—No en realidad. Este sitio está bien.

—Tengo que hacer algo para salir de aquí antes de que me ubiqué y me vea con Law –meditaba con rapidez, tratando de idear un plan- Ey Law…-no contestó, él simplemente se limitó a verla- ¿Q-Quieres…Quieres salir conmigo?

¿En qué momento cruzó por su mente que aquello podría ser visto como un plan?¿Cuándo se armó del suficiente valor para pronunciar palabras semejantes? No sabía en qué instante su razón se había ido al bote de basura mientras su inconsciente se había adueñado de su coordinación verbal. Sólo sabía que las mejillas le ardían, no por el calor que hacía alrededor, sino por la inmensa pena que no sabía cómo sofocar y que se manifestaba sobre sus mejillas adquiriendo un tono bermellón.

El silencio que le siguió sencillamente fue eterno o eso fue lo que le pareció a ella. Simplemente pensaba que sin importar lo que ocurriera, terminaría perjudicada si nada salía como ella planeaba.

—Lynn, ¿pero qué demonios estabas pensando preguntando algo como eso? Sólo ruego porque Ace se haya ido de aquí en cuanto levante mi enrojecido rostro –pensaba dramáticamente-.

—…Está bien…

—Sí, no te preocupes, no….¡Un momento! –reflexionó inmediatamente- ¿Has dicho que sí? –preguntó incrédula viéndola perpleja-.

—Eres bastante expresiva –dijo con una sonrisa de lado que si bien no era la maravilla del mundo, había atrapado brevemente la atención de la castaña; aquello sin duda no era más que el efecto de aquello llamado amor platónico-.

—Eso no es algo que me digan seguido….Pero no importa…-comentaba con una sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía de pie- Vayamos a otro sitio –decía empezando a caminar, esperando al moreno sólo para iniciar su partida de aquel sitio; siempre procurando no ser descubierta por aquella personita- E-Espera, ¿qué se supone que se hace en una cita? –fue un pensamiento que se le vino a la mente demasiado tarde-.

¿Quién diría que la primera parada en aquella primera cita no planeada sería un establecimiento de instrumentos quirúrgicos? No era algo sensato, ni atractivo, ni nada que le gustara a la mayoría de las chicas, pero había algo en todo ese lugar que había robado la atención de la castaña que escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones sobre las herramientas de cirugía que tenía frente a ella. No cabía duda alguna, él era bastante inteligente y relajado.

—Debes ser un cirujano muy bueno –dijo entusiasta la castaña quien tenía entre sus manos aquel mango de bisturí-.

—Sólo estoy interesado en las operaciones que son poco comunes –expresó con una pequeña sonrisa jugando con aquellas tijeras de cirugía- No es algo que haga cada fin de semana.

—De igual modo, es una profesión bastante complicada. Se debe tener temple y habilidades –y en un parpadeo le entregó aquel mango al moreno- ¿Algo más que vayas a comprar?

—La idea que tienes sobre una cita, es muy rara –decía en broma- Apuesto a que ésta es la primera.

—Ungh…Él tiene razón –pensaba apenada- S-Sólo fue…la emoción del momento…No es mi culpa no saber qué hacer en las citas…-se disculpaba - Pero venir aquí…es entretenido –comentó con sinceridad-.

—Me siento investigado –soltó sarcástico-.

—En una cita se pueden preguntar cosas, ¿no? Una cita es para conocer mejor a la otra persona –sonrió ante su propio razonamiento-.

—No hay mucho que contar.

—No importa, aunque sea poca la información que me des, vale la pena –comentó sonriente-.

No era difícil ver por qué ese sitio era el mejor de la isla en cuanto a paisaje natural se trataba. Nada era más imponente y hermoso que el mismo mar, aproximándose a la orilla y mojando tenuemente la arena. Aquella costa no era usada para llegar a la isla por lo bajo de sus aguas y los numerosos corales multicolores que formaban una muralla natural hacia el interior de la isla.

Las zonas altas, cubiertas por el corto pasto, refrescadas por el aroma de las flores y el viento marino, eran el sitio ideal para descansar y admirar la puesta del sol.

—Este sitio es realmente hermoso –Lynn se encontraba cautivada por sus alrededores y no dejaba de admirar el paisaje que tenía frente a ella mientras se sentaba al lado del cirujano-.

—Aquí es de lo más tranquilo –dijo recostándose sobre el pasto-.

—Se nota que eres un experto en citas. Sabes de mejores lugares que yo –habló con vergüenza mirándole de reojo-.

—Tienes gustos particulares para ello.

—Sí, empiezo a creer que haber sido criada por un hombre barbárico como Baldassare no deja nada bueno.

—Empiezo a creer lo mismo.

—Así que tú también eres un experto en mujeres –cavilaba en voz alta-.

—No soy un mujeriego, si es lo que piensas.

—No, no, yo no me refería a que fueras uno…-se disculpó de inmediato-.

—Supongo que una de las razones para invitarme a salir era porque querías huir de alguien –soltó sin más mirando a detalle la reacción de la chica-.

—Eres muy bueno observando…En parte así es…Digamos que no quería un sermón por este día.

—Y tú demasiado sincera.

—Ah, no es que sea sincera…-dijo en automático- Pero no creo que sea bueno mentir sobre algo como eso. Aunque eso viene siendo secundario…La verdad es que la idea era otra, pero terminé diciendo una tontería como ésa –explicó apenada sin mirarlo más- Que si bien quería…no debía decirlo…

—De modo que ése es el caso –decía tranquilamente tras alzarse para quedar bien sentado-.

Sentía aquella mirada penetrante sobre su hombre, examinándola, tratando de hacerle voltear. ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera ese poder sobre ella?¿De qué se trataba? Por años había pasado por entrenamientos lo suficientemente arduos como para poder lidiar con cualquier situación, sin embargo, había una contra la que no le habían enseñado nada y ahora la estaba viviendo en carne propia.

—N-No…es que…tú seas mi amor platónico ni nada por el estilo…-dijo rápidamente, sin meditarlo, sin nada, la presión que él ejerció solamente con su mirada bastó para decir aquello que se había atorado en su garganta- ¡Maldición, ¿qué he dicho?! –se decía a sí misma una y otra vez-.

—Eso sí que me ha tomado por sorpresa.

—De seguro…te lo han dicho mucho…como a Ace –dijo esto último sólo en su mente-.

—Algo así.

—Lo sabía, me fijó en sujetos problemáticos que no son más que imanes para las mujeres –meditaba sin calma alguna- ¿Y alguna te convenció? –preguntaba para colocar la presión en otro tema y así olvidarse de su asunto en particular, tras dirigir su mirada hacia él-.

—Todo es temporal.

—Pareces ser muy exigente.

—Tú al igual que ellas te dejaste llevar por las apariencias.

—Eso no voy a negarlo –señalaba con firmeza- Pero ahora que te conozco un poco más, ya no puedo basarme sólo en eso. No tengo la culpa de haber sido flechada por ti cuando te vi en la casa de subastas.

—La sinceridad parece ser una cualidad en ti –una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-.

—Sólo funciona contigo –contestó levantando ligeramente sus hombros- Y no me preguntes por qué, que ni yo misma lo sé –decía viéndole fijamente- Así que no importa, he superado mi pena al decirte todas esas cosas bochornosas que jamás debí haber mencionado.

—Luces segura de ello.

—Por supuesto –dijo satisfecha con una sonrisa llena de confianza-.

—Apuesto a que no.

—Vas a perder tu apuesta.

En ocasiones era mejor quedarse callado y no argumentar sobre cosas que pueden caer en la apuesta, situaciones que sencillamente pueden ser debatidas al tomarse ciertas acciones. Pero eso fue un pensamiento que llegó demasiado tarde y que aunque lo tuviera en mente no servía absolutamente de nada.

No había necesidad de toscas e indeseables agarres a sus muñecas ya que no había manera que ella pudiera moverse adecuadamente; su área de movimiento había sido limitada, así como los rayos de la tarde habían sido cambiados por la sombra que él le proporcionaba.

Jamás pensó tener aquella grisácea mirada tan cerca, observándole tan claramente, sin perder detalle alguno de sus gestos faciales y reacciones. Tampoco creyó sentirse embriagada por el perfume que se desprendía de sus ropas y piel y que sentía que se le impregnaba en sus propias vestimentas.

¿Era necesario que la besara cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaban con una delicadeza escalofriante sus labios? Aquella sensación era indescriptible, le hacía estremecer, le provocaba sonrojarse sin demasiado esfuerzo y al mismo tiempo empezaba a desequilibrar el ritmo armonioso de su corazón.

¿Es que aquel juego sobre sus labios era igual de satisfactorio que un beso?¿O es que aquel hombre tenía mucha más experiencia que el mismo hiken?¿Qué es lo que pasaba con aquellos dos hombres que poseían una habilidad abrumadora para borrar la cordura de las chicas ante sus peculiares encantos? Y aunque deseaba meditar la situación, pensarla y replanteársela, no podía, o mejor dicho esa tenue sonrisa no le dejaba, aquel rostro le resultaba no sólo encantador, sino irremediablemente irresistible. ¿Cómo se podía resistir ante su atractivo?

Sujetó su mano en cuanto salió de aquel espasmo, no iba a poder resistiendo su juego sin querer tomar cartas en el asunto y sabía de antemano que eso era lo que él deseaba; era la forma en que él ganaría la apuesta. No obstante, estrechar su mano con la suya no estaba causando mejora alguna, ya que aquel agarre terminaría siendo usado en su contra. Ahora tenía una mano libre solamente mientras el moreno sencillamente usaba su otra mano para divertirse con los labios de la castaña.

—¡Es muy hábil, tanto como Ace! –exclamó en sus adentros-.

—Estás a punto de perder la apuesta.

—No lo creo –expresó rápidamente, su orgullo empezaba a aflorar nuevamente y le estaba dando el apoyo moral que requería-.

¿Para qué besar si se podía únicamente simular aquel acercamiento?¿Para qué emplear su mano cuando su simple respiración tenía el mismo efecto?¿Para qué ocultar lo que era obvio para los oídos del cirujano? Él estaba ganando, con una facilidad abrumadora y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar la situación.

¿Pero de qué se trataba ahora la cosa?¿Es que su mano también sentía curiosidad hacia él? No tenía necesidad de estirar demasiado su mano, ya que en un instante ésta ya se hallaba sobre la mejilla del moreno. Su piel era suave y tersa, agradable al tacto.

Si él se había tomado el atrevimiento de someterla de aquel modo, ella al menos tenía el derecho a acariciar su rostro y rozar con sus dedos aquellos labios, que extrañamente lucían demasiado apetitosos y besables. Su mano se deslizó hacia su oreja y consideró divertido acariciar aquel cabello azabache por debajo de ese afelpado gorro.

Su muñeca había sido tomada por la mano libre del moreno, parecía ser que él no permitía que sus inesperadas presas hicieran algo sin su consentimiento y eso incluía el acariciar su rostro. Aquello fue algo que tomó por sorpresa un poco a la castaña, quien no dejaba de clavar sus esmeraldas en los ojos del moreno.

—No es justo –repeló ella-.

—No está permitido –dijo él seriamente-.

—Eres demasiado estricto –decía cerrado ligeramente su mano que recién había sido tomada por él- Parece ser que los hombres tienen el complejo de ser dominantes.

—Me gusta que las cosas salgan como yo las planeo. Controlo la situación.

No dijo nada no porque no fuera capaz de ofrecer una respuesta, sino por el simple hecho de que un rápido monosílabo resonó en sus oídos una y otra vez; reconocía ese timbre de voz, era imposible no saber de quién se trataba después de estar tantos meses conviviendo con él. Lo importante era, ¿qué es lo que hacía ahí?¿Cómo demonios es que habían coincidido en el mismo sitio a la misma hora?¿Es que no tenía suerte o estaba pagando algún karma olvidado de hace años atrás? Lo único que agradecía era que existieran algunos arbustos entre ellos y la recién llegada pareja.

—Me pregunto yo…¿qué hice para merecerme esto, qué? –pensaba casi llorando en su interior-.

—Este sitio es bastante agradable Ace –decía Alice contenta-.

—Lo sé. Por eso decidí que viniéramos para acá.

—Me sorprende que no estés buscándola –dijo con seriedad la chica-.

—Ya regresará, de igual modo ya me encargué del problema –expuso como sí nada-.

No iba a decir palabra alguna, estar callada era lo mejor sin importar lo que llegara a escuchar. Pero había algo que la estaba aterrando, y eran esos crujidos, se estaban acercando. ¿Quién diría que la zona en la que estaba era la favorita del hiken? Su suerte no podría ser peor, tenía que idear algo para que no pasara aquello que sólo en su cabeza sucedía.

¿A quién le importaba los términos con los que trabaja ese cirujano?¿Qué interesaba ahora su molestia ante lo que se salía de sus calculados planes? Ahora sólo tenía en mente salvarse de una discusión innecesaria, celos absurdos y reclamos sin fundamento.

No imaginaba que aquel primer contacto fuera de ese modo, tan rápido, tan brusco y tan carente de algún romanticismo, pero eso estaba de más ahora.

El sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de los mismos y el aliento de aquel hombre sencillamente eran la fórmula perfecta, la ecuación adecuada para provocarle no querer soltarlos. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo sin demasiado esfuerzo; aquella mano que le había sido sujetada se había encargado de acercar el rostro del moreno hacia el de ella y no le soltaba.

Ella imponía su propio ritmo ante la terquedad del cirujano de establecerlo él; aquello continuaba siendo una guerra sin tregua donde ninguno deseaba ceder y ser dominado por el otro. Ambos poseían un carácter muy parecido que les causaría conflicto si no sabían moderarlo adecuadamente.

Se notaba enormemente la experiencia que el moreno tenía en aquel terreno y aunque la inexperiencia de esa chica saltaba de inmediato, no parecía quejarse. Le desagradaba enormemente la idea de que ella se impusiera e hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, le causaba enfado, sentía aquello como una orden y él aborrecía recibirlas; pero al mismo tiempo le recorría una cierta sensación de satisfacción, quizás era el sabor de sus labios, tal vez aquel temblor que el cuerpo de la chica experimentaba cada vez que su mano tocaban su rostro.

Pero aquel desliz habría de terminar al inicio de la noche, en cuanto las estrellas empezaran a esparcirse en el inmenso cielo y la luna empezara a curiosear hacia el mundo de abajo.

—Fue empate –dictaminó ella, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus ropas- Odio los empates.

—Coincido contigo en ello –dijo mirándola de reojo y ya de pie-.

—Ya es tarde, así que me marcho –hablaba con mayor tranquilidad- No esperes que diga nada, es vergonzoso.

—De modo que ese hombre es tu actual capitán. Portgas D. Ace, conocido como el Puño de Fuego.

—Sí…Y le ha dado estos días por sermonearme –dijo sin mucho ánimo- Y mantenerme cautiva en el barco para que no vaya a estar con ningún hombre…Aunque…eso ya ocurrió…-pensó con cierta amargura-.

—Parece divertido tu caso –indicó con cierto sarcasmo-.

—No, no lo es –habló casi en llanto- Ya mejor me voy antes de que ese sermón sea peor de lo que ya será.

—Puedes tomar el camino de la derecha, es más corto. Te ahorrarás bastante tramo.

—Agradezco tu ayuda…Eres peor que Ace.

—Aclaro que tú fuiste la que me besó.

—Agrego que eres hombre, tienes más fuerza y puedes resistirte –alegó a su favor-.

—Tienes bastante fuerza –alegó él- Ningún hombre se resistiría teniendo las cosas tan fáciles.

—¿Me estás diciendo fácil?

—Te estoy diciendo que fue poco usual.

—Parece que no sólo eran los marines los que dejaban un amor en cada puerto –comentaba- Los piratas también lo hacen –se mofaba-.

—Que crean que es un romance, es cosa distinta.

—En eso tienes razón –decía ella cruzándose de brazos- Pero no es fácil de verlo o admitirlo…Ahora es cuando me alegro de haber sido entrenada por Baldassare –suspiró aliviada- Y de que tú dejes las cosas tan claras.

—Aborrezco el drama.

—Empiezo a creer que odias muchas cosas, entre ellas el pan –dijo bromista-.

Hacer ejercicio siempre caía bien, especialmente de noche y con la presión encima de que en cualquier momento no sólo recibiría un sermón del tamaño del mundo, sino que sería nuevamente recluida, ahora con la imposibilidad de volver a respirar aire fresco y contemplar el mundo.

Se sorprendió de llegar y no encontrar a nadie a la vista; ¿su suerte había cambiado? Tal vez la vida le empezaba a sonreír ahora o quizás…lo pensó demasiado pronto. Aunque se llevó un tremendo susto cuando entró al comedor del barco, sólo se topó con Marco, quien cenaba cómodamente sin ninguna prisa.

—Menos mal…se trata de ti…-dijo con el corazón en la mano-.

—Todos salieron desde muy temprano. Me supuse que hallarías la manera de escapar…Pero le dejé dicho a Ace con Thatch que te cuidaría.

—¡Eres increíble Marco! –hablaba con emoción mientras se sentaba al lado del comandante- Mañana te recompensaré con lo que tú quieras.

—Mejor cuéntame en dónde estuviste –le miraba burlonamente-.

—Ah, eso, bueno Marco…-dijo recobrando la compostura- Esto sólo lo tienes que saber tú, si alguien más se entera, no creo que nada bueno ocurra.

—Lo sabía, era el incorrecto.

—Menos mal que sólo tú te diste cuenta.

—¿Entonces tú…?

—Pues verás…-decía para después empezar a contarle su travesía, directamente al oído, con el tono de voz más bajo posible; aquel comandante simplemente escuchaba atento- Y eso fue lo que pasó…-suspiró con cansancio-.

—Si llega a enterarse de esto…Ace…

—Lo sé…

—¿Si llego a enterarme de qué? –cuestionó el moreno que iba entrando al comedor campantemente sin la presencia de Alice-.

—Que te compré ropa nueva…seguramente no te causaría emoción y no la usarías…-expresaba con el tono más normal posible Lynn-.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, ella misma la eligió –le siguió la corriente Marco-.

—Sí, sí, te la puedo enseñar ahora mismo si quieres.

—Mejor después de la cena, estoy hambriento –expuso saboreándose la comida que todavía quedaba sobre el plato de Marco-.

—Sí, está bien, no hay problema alguno –dijo poniéndose de pie lista para irse; pero sus deseos tenían que aguardar, alguien se había sentado y le obligaba a permanecer allí- Ah.

—¿Todo el día has estado afuera y te marchas?

—Umm…Está bien, te acompaño –tuvo que resignarse antes la idea del hiken-.

—Hoy me sorprendí…Parece que hay alguien más que sabe de un lugar espléndido para ver los corales que rodean a la isla.

—Ah, no sabía que un sitio como ése existiera en la isla –se hizo la desentendida-.

—Sí…Pero cuando llegué allí ya había una pareja…Parecían estársela pasando muy bien.

—No deberías estar espiando a las parejas, Ace. Eso habla mal de ti –decía con normalidad mientras le miraba atipujarse de comida-.

—No es que eso haya sido mi intención, sólo me topé con esa pareja y ya….Al final me fui, era incomodo estar allí.

—No lo dudo –señaló tras pasarle una servilleta a su comandante- Supongo que tú también ibas con la intención de pasártela bien, ¿no Ace-chan? Seguramente con Alice –explicaba como sí nada-.

—No quiero tocar ese tema de nuevo, Lynn.

—No hay problema, no lo sacaré a flote. Sólo era un comentario –dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto; ya conocía la realidad de sus dos situaciones, no había más que hacer, no estaba en sus manos y aunque resignarse no formaba parte de su vocabulario, el orgullo le salvaba de rebajarse a suplicar por afecto-.

—Estás bastante calmada esta noche –comentó él viéndola de reojo- Hasta te has comprado algo bastante bonito –su mirada se había posado en aquel llamador de ángeles que pendía de su cuello gracias a una pequeña cadena de plata-.

—Sí, las curiosidades que uno encuentra. Lo vi y me encantó.

—Tienes buen gusto para ese tipo de cosas.

—Gracias –contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa-.

—Si Ace supiera que a quien vio fue a Lynn…-pensaba Marco-.

—Mañana vayamos a pasear por la ciudad, Lynn –sugería Ace-.

—No gracias, ya me divertí mucho hoy con Marco y es más que suficiente. Estaré aquí los días que nos resten en la isla.

—Irás conmigo.

—No quiero –renegó de inmediato- Tienes una compañera, sería una falta de respeto que salgas con ella un día y al otro conmigo. Si ella es especial como me dijiste, entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer –dijo en tono duro; pero no había mentira alguna en lo que decía y mucho menos tintes de celos algunos-.

—Ella tiene razón Ace –apoyaba Marco- No puedes jugar entre una liga y otra…A Alice no le agradara esto. Yo cuidaré de Lynn si es lo que te preocupa.

—Así que comandante, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…Si te es difícil desprenderte de la chica, simplemente llévala contigo.

—¿Pero qué…estás diciendo? –le cuestionó con asombro Ace; Marco también le miraba con sorpresa-.

—Haré caso omiso a lo que hiciste hace unos días atrás. Es como si nunca hubiera pasado…Las cosas deben seguir como siempre, Ace –hablaba ella sin ningún tinte emotivo en sus palabras-.

—¿Lynn?¿Estás insinuando que…nada de eso te importó? –inquirió Ace dejando de comer, poniendo una mirada llena de seriedad-.

—Yo ni dije eso, sólo aclaré que es mejor dejar el tema por la paz….Tú tienes a Alice y es especial para ti y yo cosas que hacer para preocuparme por asuntos sentimentales.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar tan drásticamente? –le cuestionó con insistencia- Tú no eres así.

—Sólo estuve pensando las cosas Ace, es todo. No tienes por qué sentirte atacado….No has hecho nada reamente malo –dijo tras ponerse de pie- Si me disculpas, iré a dormir, estoy bastante cansada.

—Quiero hablar contigo Lynn.

—Será mañana, por ahora no quiero saber nada de este tema –agregó con fastidio saliendo del sitio-.

—¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa? Ella no actúa así.

—Que nunca haya tenido que verte con otra mujer que no fuera ella, es diferente Ace –dijo Thatch, quien entraba estirando sus brazos tras haber entrado al comedor-.

—Ella tiene derecho de decirte esto. Es libre y puede hacer lo que ella quiera –indicaba Marco-.

—…Lo sé…-contestó sin mucho ánimo- Pero no quiero que sea así…Pensar que esté con otro hombre…simplemente me pone de mal humor –suspiró cansadamente-.

—Pues sinceramente estás en tremendo embrollo –comentaba Marco- Ya que por un lado tienes a Alice, a quien no has olvidado y por otro…

—A Lynn, a quien salvaste y se volvió tu subordinada, y que terminó gustándote…

—Una tiene que gustarte más –decía Marco cruzándose de brazos- Las dos son bonitas, tienen una agradable personalidad y son fuertes.

—Especialmente Lynn – especificó Ace evocando recuerdos en los que entrenó con la castaña y le tocó recibir sus ataques, unos que no eran para nada suaves y femeninos-.

—A Alice la conoces de hace un poco más de tiempo –comentó Thatch-.

—Aunque te llevas muy bien con Lynn y tienen cosas en común – refería Marco por su lado-.

—Pero con Lynn me la vivo peleando, no podemos estar en paz mucho tiempo –explicaba Ace poniendo mala cara- Y con Alice eso jamás ha pasado.

—Pues tienes las cosas difíciles –decía Thatch-.

—¡USTEDES TRES, DEJEN DE COMPRARNOS! –les gritó con enfado Lynn desde el umbral- ¡Cenen o váyanse a dormir!

—¡ENTENDIDO! –exclamaron aquellos tres hombres al unísono; las mujeres enfurecidas daban miedo, pero Lynn lucía particularmente más aterradora que cientos de ellas reunidas en su barco-.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Hola a todos! :D Ya sé que es miércoles XD Pero más vale tarde que nunca, no? La verdad es que estuve muy ocupada todos estos días, la Tesis te roba tiempo, energía, ganas, todo :'D, así que aprovecho el intervalo que tengo antes de que me den correcciones e_e para subir este capítulo, ue no solamente es uno de los más largos que haya escrito (se darán cuenta por el número de palabras XD No les diré cuántas hojas fueron en word para no alarmarlos e.e), y tendrá de todo un poco (sobre todo fanservice de Ace, o al menos se intentó lol). Pero bueno, ojalá lo disfruten y no se confundan más de la cuenta. Sin más, abrazos y besos a todos los que me leen y siguen :D**

**Capítulo 33.- Camaradas**

Sobre la mesa sólo yacía aquel plato completamente vacío y esas tres tazas haciéndole compañía; el momento de los postres había terminado hace horas, no obstante la conversación simplemente parecía estarse prolongándose más de lo normal.

—Vaya historia…¿Pero qué pasó después? Está claro que se terminaría enterando, ¿no es verdad? –preguntaba con mucho interés la navegante-.

—Sería complicado ocultar algo como eso considerando que viajaban juntos –comentaba la peli negra-.

—De hecho terminó enterándose…-suspiró pesadamente poniendo mala cara de sólo evocar aquel momento-.

—No te quedes callada, dinos qué ocurrió –volvió a insistir Nami-.

—Está bien, está bien…Aunque ya les tocará a ustedes contarme sobre sus malaventuradas historias de amor –las miró detenidamente, pero después simplemente desistió y se dejó caer sobre la mesa con pesadez- Debí de haber tenido amigas desde antes, así sería más fácil hablar de estos temas…

Y aunque quisiera que su mañana fuera tranquila, era un deseo que sin duda el cielo se negaba a darle, especialmente cuando salió de su camarote y se percató de que sus camaradas se hallaban cerca de a embarcación. Había demasiado ruido, parecía que los chicos se estaban pasando de maravilla, comiendo, bebiendo y realizando mini torneos para medir su fuerza. Ahí se encontraba Ace ganando a las vencidas, se le veía enormemente orgulloso por sus victorias continúas.

Y sin más que hacer, se unió al ambiente fiestero, por lo que de un momento a otro se hallaba haciendo fila para probar suerte contra el invicto hiken.

—¿Vas a competir contra tu comandante? –le preguntó sonriente el moreno-.

—Que seas mi superior no significa que no pueda jugar contigo a vencidas –dijo con una disimulada sonrisa- ¿Qué dices?

—No seré compasivo por el hecho de que eres una chica.

—Gracias –hizo una pequeña reverencia- Así me agrada.

Y ahí estaban frente a frente, desafiándose con la mirada y colocando ambas manos sobre el barril que servía de arena para el concurso de vencidas. No demoró en iniciar el espectáculo, todos miraban atentamente, no era normal ver a una chica competir y menos contra alguien como Ace. No demoraron en presentarse las afamadas apuestas. No era el dinero lo que estaba sobre la mesa, sino el orgullo mismo de aquellos dos tercos piratas.

—No lo haces nada mal –comentaba tranquilamente Ace ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza para torcer el brazo de la chica-.

—Lo mismo digo Ace-chan…Se nota que has entrenado muy bien –dijo con cierta picardía-.

—Está reñida la competencia –comentaba Thatch-.

—En eso tienes razón –decía por otro lado Marco- Sería terrible si Ace perdiera, luego no habría quién le soportara el humorcito.

—¡Ey Marco! Cállate –le recriminaba el moreno sagazmente-.

—Perder te dará humildad Ace-chan – recitó sonriente la castaña-.

—No voy a perder contra ti –se escuchó más que serio y confiado-.

Entre porras de apoyo y chiflidos aquella competencia proseguía; no había nada de malo en aquella sana diversión, exceptuando claro está que aquel barril pronto sucumbiría ante la competitividad de aquellos dos. Y en un parpadeo no quedaba más que astillas y no hubo resultado alguno.

—Bueno, fue un empate –comentaba ella-.

—Eso es algo que resolveremos luego –expresó serio; su mirada no se despegaba del brazo de la chica, a diferencia de él, ella no poseía ninguna habilidad tipo logia y ahora poseía ligeras heridas producto de las astillas que habían salió volando tras la colisión final del encuentro- Tenemos que atender esas heridas –dijo tras sacarla de aquel sitio-.

—No hay problema, sólo son heridas leves…Ni que fuera cuando me rompí el brazo –comentó aquello con cierto humor-.

—Oye, no digas esas cosas de broma –le regañó Ace quien había frenado su andar-.

—Pero es cierto, cuando tenía como ocho años me rompí el brazo…Por lo que tuve que valerme del izquierdo –le decía como sí nada-.

—Entonces no debiste de haber participado con ese brazo –continuaba regañándole; se comportaba como un padre sobreprotector-.

—Eso pasó hace muchos años atrás, Ace –dijo como disculpa- Mi brazo ya está bien.

—No interesa.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al barco; en mi habitación hay lo necesario para atender heridas.

No era para nada malo atendiendo heridas, sin duda sabía lo que hacía y en un santiamén su antebrazo se hallaba adecuadamente vendado. Ya no tenía ninguna molestia más y ahora simplemente se encontraba sentada tranquilamente a la orilla de su cama mirando al moreno guardar todo el equipo de curación básico.

—¿Cómo fue que te rompiste el brazo? –le preguntó casualmente-.

—Me puse a pelear con uno de los guardaespaldas de mi abuelo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Así que terminó rompiéndome el brazo…-dijo en tono normal, parecía que aquello no le producía ni enfado ni temor-.

La miraba atentamente, con estupefacción. ¿Cómo podía hablar alguien sobre algo como eso tan calmadamente?¿Es que no le removía algún sentimiento algo como eso?¿Y qué clase de familia tenía para permitir una aberración como ésa?¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila y tan furioso él con todo ese tema?

—¿Por qué razón peleaste con aquel hombre? –le cuestionó tratando de disimular su enojo; no toleraba la idea de verla herida, y no podía siquiera imaginarse el contemplarla a esa edad con algo como eso-.

—…Insultó a mi madre…-contestó secamente- Dijo que era débil y por ello era incapaz de alcanzar su libertad.

—¿Débil…? –estaba más que sorprendido por esa respuesta; estaba empezando a sentirse abrumado. Nunca antes se había detenido a preguntar tanto sobre su vida y ahora que al fin se había armado de valor, parecía sentir el arrepentimiento en su garganta-.

—¿No te lo he dicho verdad, Ace? Mi madre tenía prohibido abandonar la isla en la que nací…Después de que Gol D. Roger fuera ejecutado fue obligada a regresar a esa casa que tanto odiaba…Yo tampoco tenía el derecho de hacerlo, o mejor dicho no deseaba hacerlo teniéndola ella allí.

—Lynn…Perdóname, no debí preguntar –se disculpó con sinceridad; aquella mirada la observaba con suavidad, como si con ella quisiera calmar un poco el pesar que sólo esas esmeraldas reflejaban-.

—Algún día ibas a enterarte…No hay nada malo con ello…Ahora ninguna de las dos tiene que tolerar esa ciudad, esa isla…y a él…-dijo vagamente, su mente empezaba a perderse, como si quisiera abandonar la realidad que estaba frente a ella-.

—¿Ambas lograron escapar? –preguntó con más ánimo-.

—Ella al fin es libre…Y esa libertad no puede ser arrebatada por nadie…-habló con una pequeña sonrisa- Ella debe sentirse aliviada ya, no debe angustiarse más por su hija….Y su hija tampoco tiene que preocuparse por su sufrimiento…-agachó su mirar, aquel sentimiento intentaba ahogarle la garganta, pero no se lo permitiría, dejaría en su lugar que le entumeciera únicamente el corazón-.

¿Para qué ofertar palabras cuando se podía dar algo más que eso? Ahora sólo podía sentir la calidez del pecho del moreno y sus brazos rodeándola por completo en un acogedor abrazo, trasmitiéndole todo aquello que las palabras apuradamente alcanzarían. No deseaba soltarla ni por un instante porque creía que en el instante en que lo hiciera ella simplemente se quebraría, se fragmentaría y mostraría aquel lado humano que él con desesperación no deseaba contemplar. Él quería mantener la imagen que poseía de ella, aquella sonriente, aquella en que se peleaba constantemente por tontería y media, aquella que lo hacía tontamente feliz y le hacía los días más amenos desde que se conocieron. Verla hundida en la tristeza sólo amargaría esos recuerdos, pero tampoco podía impedir que ella rompiera en llanto si eso era lo que realmente deseaba para sentirse mejor.

Por un largo rato no hubo ruido alguno, sólo el abrazo del moreno y el acto reflejo de ella, el mismo que la había orillado a corresponder a aquel tierno acto.

—Lo lamento…Lo lamento mucho…-dijo él casi en un susurro, acercándola aún más a él-.

—…Debí de haber sido más fuerte…De haber sido así la hubiera sacado de allí antes de perderla para siempre….

—Eras una niña Lynn…Es entendible que no poseyeras la suficiente fuerza como para salvar a tu madre, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable…A veces no podemos salvar a todos los que…queremos…-expresaba con pesar, apretando ligeramente su labio inferior-.

—Lo sé…Disculpa por decir cosas como éstas…-musitó sinceramente apartándose un poco de su agarre-.

—Descuida –le sonrió gentilmente-.

—Ahora…Podemos salir de esta posición…Si alguien entra y nos ve van a pensar cosas que no son…

—Que piensen lo que ellos quieran.

—¿Y Alice?¿No importa lo que ella piense sobre esto? Se pondrá celosa y pedirá explicaciones.

—Ya se las di.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿A qué crees que salí con ella ayer?

—En una cita –dijo sin descaro alguno- Ya me contó Marco que eres un mujeriego de lo peor.

—¡Claro que no! –se defendió-.

—Es lo que él dice, te conoce mejor que yo –decía calmadamente-.

—Ignora esos comentarios, él sólo quiere molestarme.

—Lo hace bastante bien.

—Deja eso, ¿quieres?

—Pues me decías.

—Ayer le hablé sobre lo que pasaba entre tú y yo….Claro que se molestó…De hecho me obligó a buscarte por toda la isla…

—De modo que la maniática era ella…-pensaba-.

—Dijo que me daría unos días para que tomara mi decisión.

—Pero si ya la tienes –dijo cínica-.

—Si estoy aquí, teniéndote de este modo, es porque aún no tengo mi respuesta –le dijo Ace con una seriedad que daba miedo-.

—No quiero nada contigo, así que vete con ella –agregó Lynn-.

—¿Lo dices en serio? –le preguntó en un tono que hizo vacilar sus pupilas y dejó a sus labios sin palabra alguna-.

—Por supuesto…¿Quién querría a un mujeriego a su lado? Uno que un día podría estar a su lado y al otro siguiendo a una nueva chica…

—Después de que conocí a Alice no me había gustado ninguna otra chica.

—¿Y eso hace cuánto fue, eh?

—La conocí cuando tenía doce años…Nos hicimos buenos amigos y aunque no la veía mucho porque vivía con Dadan y Luffy, nos llevábamos bien. Antes de que saliera al mar, me despedí personalmente de ella…Fue en ese entonces cuando le dije que me gustaba mucho –relataba con una gran sonrisa- Y era correspondido.

Luego me la topé en mi viaje antes de que me uniera al viejo y ya fue cuando tuvimos algo así como una relación de pareja. Después nos separamos y nos reencontramos apenas en esta isla.

—De modo que…eres más vil de lo que pensé…

—Claro que no…Yo no jugué con ninguna chica, sólo salíamos y nos divertíamos con tonterías.

—Así que ellas se ilusionaron contigo –indicó rápidamente-.

—No niego que algunas me gustaron, pero nada serio.

—Mera diversión, ¿eh? Tu amor de la infancia, debe ser lindo tener uno – fijó pensativa-.

—¿No tienes algún amigo de la infancia?

—Umm…No, ninguno…Lo único que tengo es un amor platónico –dijo sonriente, como si eso no fuera para nada malo; claro, a ella no le importaba mencionar algo como eso, pero había a alguien a quien no le gustaba eso- ¿Ace…?

Eso es peor que un amigo de la infancia –soltó de mala gana-.

—Es injusto Ace, yo no puedo platicarte nada sobre si hubo alguien o hay alguien que me guste sin que te pongas malhumorado y empieces poniéndome malas caras. Y tú puedes decirme lo que sea sin que yo me enfade.

—Si tan sólo lo admitieras Lynn…

—¿Qué se supone que debo de admitir?

Sin duda hubiera sido mucho mejor haber contestado a esa pregunta que a lo que se vendría después de que aquellas palabras emergieron de la boca del comandante de la cuarta división, que sin querer ni maldad alguna había pronunciado tras haber entrado a la habitación.

—Lynn, ¿quién diría? También eres una mujer cautivadora, pensar que ayer estuviste en una cita y hasta fuiste al otro lado de la isla a admirar los corales. Hasta te bes….-se calló en seco, la castaña no estaba sola y la miraba hecha piedra al tiempo que los ojos del hiken lucían tétricamente endemoniados, perforándolo tan tajantemente que hasta su fuego era mejor que recibir eso de su parte-.

—¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE ELEGIR ESTE MOMENTO PARA VENIR A VERME?! –gritó profundamente desde lo más recóndito de su mente-.

—¿Qué significa…eso que acaba de decir, Lynn? –le cuestionó en tono sombrío mirándola fija e inquisidoramente-.

—Ah…Bien…De lo que habla Thatch…es en realidad…

—De un mal entendido –completaba el aludido-.

—Te he preguntado algo Lynn, y espero amablemente que me respondas –dijo sin humor el hiken-.

—Bueno…digamos que…tuve una especie de cita…

—¿Con Marco?

—Ah, no…-contestó de inmediato; tenía que mentir, pero no podía hacerlo bien frente a él-.

—Será mejor que les dejé resolver estos asuntos a ustedes solos –se disculpó Thatch, quien salió de allí cerrando la puerta del camarote tras su partida-.

—¿Entonces con quién? –esa mirada se agudizo y aunque estaba apartada de ella, lo sentía muy cerca-.

—Con alguien…No tiene importancia…contestó desviando la mirada-.

—¿De casualidad…no eras tú la que estaba besándose con ese sujeto…ayer por la tarde? –preguntó hostilmente sin ningún gesto de humor en sus facciones-.

—La verdad es que…-no había escapatoria, conocía la terquedad del pecoso y prefería enfrentar todo ahora que postergarlo para tener que soportar sus interrogatorios-…Sí era yo….-dijo con pesadez-.

Esa simple respuesta había sido más que suficiente para empeorar el humor del hiken, quien ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su enfado ni mucho menos. Ahora lo menos que le importaba era la discreción y mucho menos estando frente a ella. ¿Cómo se supone que se sintiera ante aquella noticia?¿Por qué se sentía rotundamente traicionado? No tenía por qué, no tenía derecho, no había nada que lo respaldara y le permitiera exigirle a ella fidelidad y honestidad. Pero pese a ello deseaba reclamarle, hacerle sentir lo que estaba experimentando; aquellos celos no eran buenos, eran extrañamente excesivos y el evocar aquella escena solamente los empeoraba.

Tenía deseos de abandonar esa habitación, no había más motivos para que permaneciera en ella hablando con la castaña, ya que las respuestas las tenía y la verdad era más que obvia. ¿Era el orgullo el que le había quedarse?¿Era la dignidad o era algo mucho más pudiente que todo eso? Sólo sabía que si se iba de allí perdería, y él aborrecía una palabra como ésa.

Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña y simplemente la miró detenidamente, examinándola como nunca antes lo había hecho, quizás buscaba respuestas viéndola con mayor detenimiento o quizás trataba de liberar un poco de tensión para moderar mejor su propio malhumor.

—No lo culpo…

—¿Qué…dices?

—Yo también deseo tenerte del mismo modo en que él te tenía en ese instante…-confesó casi en un susurro-.

—A-Ace…-tartamudeó ante la vergüenza que una declaración como ésa la hacía sentir- Pero qué…tonterías estás diciendo…

—Me sorprende…lo celoso que me haces sentir…Y recordar esa vista de ayer…sólo lo empeora. Me estás volviendo loco con este tipo de situaciones Lynn.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de ello Ace…-contestó sin dejar de verlo- No es mi intención que te sientas así…Y eso, sólo lo hice para que no…te dieras cuenta de que era yo…No esperaba que fueras a estar allí.

—Igual estabas disfrutando de…sus besos…Lo besabas muy gustosa.

—Él me gusta mucho…Me dejé llevar por esa atracción…

—¿Te gusta incluso más que yo? –le preguntó contundente sin dejar de admirar sus reacciones-.

—Eso es algo que no sé…por completo…

—Tú me gustas demasiado…y eso es algo que está empezando a preocuparme.

No había respuesta que pudiera escapar de aquel prisionero beso y tampoco podía hacer nada con su peso, éste simplemente le había vencido y doblegado a su antojo. Ahora simplemente no sabía cómo salvarse de cualquiera que fuera la idea del pecoso. Y aunque conservaba aquel enfado y su bella sonrisa se le había borrado de sus labios no se le sentía tan iracundo como hace unos minutos atrás.

—¡¿A-Ace…qué…estás haciendo?!

—Te lo dije…Quiero tenerte del mismo modo en que él te tuvo ayer…-dijo sin pena alguna-.

Agradecía que aquella cama fuera lo suficientemente ancha y fuerte para aguantar a los dos, pero no estaba tan contenta por encontrarse metida en semejante situación. ¿Qué es lo que ocurría con los hombres que conocía y le atraían?¿Querían volverla loca o algo por el estilo?¿Por qué tenían que ser los dos tan expertos en la materia de la seducción y el cinismo?

Su cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrío en el instante en que la mano del moreno rozaba su rostro con delicadeza mientras la otra le impedía caer de lleno sobre ella, apoyándose incluso de sus rodillas que palpaban la suavidad de la cama. Su corazón estaba precipitándose, se encontraba vulnerable a él y lo peor, se encontraban completamente solos.

El aliento del moreno le enchinaba la piel de inmediato, aquella calidez alteraba su propia temperatura corporal y la hacía temblar ligeramente. Esos labios se divertían besando lentamente su cuello, pasando a sus mejillas y deteniéndose cardiacamente frente a sus labios. Lo que estaba haciendo le quitaba la cordura lentamente; no había modo de negarlo, el tono azabache de sus ondulantes cabellos, el tono de su piel, la musculatura de su cuerpo, la manera en que la miraba, el modo en que la besaba, el tono de su voz y ese deseo de querer hacer las cosas siempre a su modo importándole poco lo que otros dijeran, era una suma explosiva de atributos que le hacían sonrojar. Le gustaba, le gustaba con demasía y él se había dado cuenta de ello.

No necesitaba permiso para besarla, después de todo él le había robado su primer beso y desde ese instante se percató de que sus intenciones hacia ella jamás podrían caer en la categoría de amistad. Su mano libre estrechó la de ella, llevándola a un lado de ambos, no quería ninguna intervención indeseable que arruinara su momento.

—Ace…-le llamó con la voz temblorosa, recobrando apenas el aliento que el hiken le había robado con aquel profundo beso-.

—Quédate conmigo.

—Pero si tú tienes ya a…

No pudo decir más, nuevamente fue silenciada por los labios del moreno y demoraría en devolverle aquellos labios.

Mordió un poco el labio inferior del pecoso y empezó a formar parte de su propio juego; ahora ella imponía su propio ritmo, besándole a su manera o al menos esforzándose para no crear disgusto en su compañero. Sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos, palpaban su rostro y lo empujaban hacia ella.

Aquellas acciones sólo lograban fascinar aún más al moreno, quien empezaba a cansarse de probar solamente el sabor de sus labios.

¿Cómo podía describir aquella sensación? Nunca antes algo como eso le había pasado, jamás esperó sentir las cálidas manos del hiken acariciando la piel de su abdomen, deteniéndose justamente hasta donde se le tenía permitido.

No podía imaginarse lo sonrojada que podía estar, aunque tampoco había tiempo para ello. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en ese momento para entretenerse por pequeñeces.

¿Es que el fuego no era sinónimo de pasión?¿Es que este elemento tan destructivo y caótico podía siquiera aplacarse y contenerse? Quizás algo como eso no era posible.

Ella se sobresaltó, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Lo que había hecho el moreno se encontraba más allá de su propio panorama, hasta el momento algo como eso no había pasado y era algo que no sabía cómo tratar.

Se hallaba totalmente ruborizado, agitado, con los latidos totalmente descontrolados y el sudor recorriéndole la frente. Había liberado al fin los labios de la castaña y la observaba detenidamente, era imposible mantener su atención puesta en esas esmeraldas cuando había un exceso de piel alba frente a él, descubierta por su propia imprudencia y mano.

Aquellos botones se habían interpuesto en su camino y simplemente los había quitado del paso. No es que lo que estuviera viendo fuera nuevo, ya que ella constantemente pasaba horas en la cubierta luciendo bonitos trajes de baño; no obstante, estando en esa situación le resultaba increíblemente bochornoso el verla de esa manera.

Autocontrol era todo lo que necesitaba, de no tenerlo llevaría a aquel juego a otro nivel, a uno para el cual ninguno de los dos se encontraba preparado.

Se sentó en cuanto la cordura se le vino a la mente, secándose todo aquel sudor y suspirando pesadamente. Lo que estuvo a punto de hacer obedecía a los ciegos deseos que ella despertaba en él y que aunque encontrara en ella la aprobación, no era correcto, al menos por ahora no lo sentía así.

—Perdóname…fui más allá de lo permitido…-se disculpó, mirándola de reojo-.

—Umm…No te preocupes…También tuve la culpa…Me dejé llevar…-decía con pena tras haberse sentado al lado del moreno-.

—Me alegra que no te hubieras dejado llevar estando con ese sujeto –expresó más tranquilo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo-.

—Él es diferente a ti…incluso en aspectos como éstos…Es un controlador, aunque tú tampoco estás exento de ello.

—No es un aprovechado…Al menos eso habla medio bien de él. Aunque eso no significa que lo perdono por haberte besado e intentado seducirte.

—No hizo nada de eso en realidad…-y en un parpadeo se recargó sobre el hombro del moreno- Todos van a pensar…que aquí pasó algo más.

—Que piensen lo que quieran.

—¡Ey, Ace! No digas eso a la ligera.

—Sólo bromeaba…Aclararé todo, no te preocupes.

—¿Sigues molesto todavía por lo que pasó ayer?

—Si me quitas la mirada de encima iré a golpear al sujeto de ayer, Lynn.

—¿Eso es una amenaza o algo así? –le preguntaba sin mucha gracia-.

—No, es sólo una petición para que no te vayas a ningún lado…sin mí.

—…Ace…

—Me abruma la idea de pensar que puedas estar con alguien más…-decía tras dejarse caer de espaldas en la cama- que no sea yo…-concluyó- Y por lo que vi esa noche, a ti tampoco te agrada la idea de que otra mujer esté a mi lado…

—Ya te lo dije…eres libre de hacer lo que quieras…Somos libres de hacer lo que queramos.

—No, ya no lo somos…

—¿Cómo dices? –se giró a verlo repentinamente-.

—Que quiero que estés a mi lado de ahora en adelante…-pedía con cierta ternura tras sujetar su mano- Mentiría si dijera que no me importa que te guste otro chico además de mí, pero no voy a rendirme ante algo como eso…Si los dos te gustamos por igual, entonces haré que me quieras a mí, que me prefieras sobre él…Para que la próxima vez que lo veas ni siquiera lo notes por estar conmigo…

—Pero qué disparates estás diciendo –dijo titubeante; aquello había sido bastante posesivo, pero no dejaba de ser lindo. Aquel hombre hablaba con la verdad y eso le hacía avergonzarse todavía más-.

—Que te quiero para mí y nadie más Lynn…-fueron las últimas palabras que emergieron de sus labios antes de ocuparlos para robarle nuevamente el aliento a la sorprendida y conmovida chica-.

El relato había concluido, sin embargo, no había comentario alguno por alguna de las dos chicas. Las dos se veían serias, como si estuvieran meditando más de lo necesario la situación; quizás en ese momento deseaban que hubiera un poco de café para acompañar el momento o quizás más tiempo para procesar toda aquella información.

—¿Robin…Nami? –las sacó de su trance y simplemente la miraron seriamente, como si fueran las hermanas mayores con toda la experiencia del mundo en tópicos que relacionaban al género opuesto y el romanticismo-.

—¡Sabía que se quedaría contigo! –festejó Nami-.

—Sus celos lo delataron. Era obvia la respuesta –acompañó sonriente Robin-.

—Quién diría que el hermano de Luffy fuera así de posesivo y extrañamente romántico –alegaba Nami- Seguramente hacían una muy buena pareja.

—¿Así como tú con Sanji y Robin con Zoro? –preguntaba inocentemente-.

—¡Claro que no! –reclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo-.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros muchachita –reprendía Nami- Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es mantenerte alejada de ese Trafalgar. No es alguien que te convenga Lynn –explicaba mientras le señalaba- No te queremos pasar un mal momento por un hombre sin sentimientos como él.

—Sabía que terminarían diciéndome algo como esto…-suspiró con pesadez-.

—Eres la más joven de nosotras tres, es normal que nos preocupemos por ti –explicó Robin con amabilidad-.

—Ya habrá más chicos menos problemáticos que conozcas –le sonreía Nami-.

—Ahora hablemos sobre ustedes dos –les sonrió amistosamente; ellas sabían a lo que se refería-.

—De ninguna manera –contestaron rápidamente-.

El mar en plena calma, brillaba entusiasta ante los rayos del sol veraniego; embellecía el cielo con los tonos naranja y amarillo brillantes que tornaban única cada puesta de sol que se construía en el horizonte.

Las olas chocando suavemente contra las grandes rocas que rodeaban la costa al tiempo que las risas lejanas de infantes divirtiéndose en las zonas más bajas del mar en compañía de sus familias resonaban en todas direcciones; sin duda, era el ambiente genuino de un destino vacacional, casi paradisiaco.

Su garganta se refrescaba con aquel frío líquido, enronquecía su garganta y al mismo tiempo calentaba su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo. No había prisa, no existía algo que le obligara a abandonar su cómodo asiento sobre las rocas, a terminarse aquella botella de alcohol fino y a preocuparse por las responsabilidades que descansaban sus hombros.

Su espalda no era lo suficientemente ancha para lograr intimidar, pero sí para identificarlo rápidamente como un hombre alto de complexión ligeramente esbelta.

¿Pero qué es lo que hacía un hombre parado literalmente frente al mar sosteniendo fuertemente una botella de suculento ron?¿Es que acaso se hallaba esperando algo o a alguien?

Rascó un poco su cabeza, revolviendo fácilmente aquellos mechones tonalidad vino, no parecía importarle lo terriblemente largo que éste se encontraba; llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y se hallaba completamente libre al viento.

Depositó su botella en el suelo y simplemente saludó sin siquiera voltear a ver al que se había acercado hasta él con pasos lentos pero consistentes.

—Hace rato que no te veía…Garp –estipuló aquel hombro sin siquiera verle de reojo-.

—Escuché lo de tu tripulación, lo lamento –dijo con tono serio-.

—Son cosas que ocurren todo el tiempo, no hay por qué sentirse tan mal por un viejo lobo marino como yo –soltó con humor, estaba sonriendo, pero aquel amigo suyo era incapaz de apreciarlo-.

—Sengoku quiere saber si vas a regresar.

—¿Ya se desocupó de su pequeña tarea de ir por Nico Olivia?

—Debes saber la respuesta, no sé por qué lo preguntas.

—A veces pienso qué es lo que nos hace diferentes de aquellos hombres llamados piratas.

—¿A qué viene todo eso ahora, eh?

—Aborrezco a los piratas porque ellos me arrebataron a mis camaradas, no obstante…hablar de que todos son iguales, sería generalizar, ¿no lo crees Garp?

—Los piratas sólo causan destrucción, asesinan gente y saquean las islas…Abusan de su fuerza e infunden temor.

—…Garp, nosotros no somos diferentes de ellos…La única diferencia es que nosotros llevamos con nosotros el estandarte de "Justicia" sobre nuestras espaldas. Lo absoluto no existe…

—Esa mentalidad tuya sólo te ha acarreado problemas.

—Lo sé a la perfección Garp –expuso cínicamente- Yo me uní a ustedes para proteger a toda la gente que me fuera posible de los piratas. Y desde entonces no me he arrepentido de mi decisión.

—¿Razón por la que en ocasiones dejas escapar a uno que otro pirata, no? –cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, aquello le parecía totalmente reprobable-.

—¿Es que acaso han vuelto a causar problemas? –preguntó directamente, mirándole para observar la reacción de su amigo y compañero de trabajo-.

—Un día vas a ser asesinado por aquellos que has salvado –soltó de golpe; él tenía razón, sabía que su amigo estaba en lo cierto, pero sus propias creencias podían más que la mera lógica-.

—Ey Garp, ¿cómo está tu hijo? –cuestionó con casualidad, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos tono esmeralda-.

—¡Es un completo desastre! Fue un error haber dejado que se conocieran –echó en cara Garp mascullando una que otra palabra antisonante para su amigo-.

—Oh, vamos Garp. No creo que haya sido para tanto. Dragon es un chico lleno de enormes ambiciones y con una mentalidad que sin duda hará temblar al mundo algún día.

—Eso es lo que me temo –contestó con desanimo-.

—Un hijo es un hijo, Garp. La familia siempre estará sobre cualquier cosa, incluso sobre el deber.

—Sabes que si mi hijo comete una estupidez no dudaré en arrestarlo.

—¿Serías capaz de dejar morir a tu propio hijo? –cuestionó lleno de seriedad, girándose hacia él, luciendo aquella playera negra, unos pantalones tipo militar acompañados de botines cafés y esa tan característica capa de marine-.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente, la respuesta estaba más que clara sólo que se negaba a emerger y ser emitida por aquellos labios.

—No te sientas mal por no poder contestar, es normal Garp –se cruzó de brazos y lo miró lleno de seriedad- Los amigos van y vienen, pero la familia siempre estará allí para apoyarte…Aun cuando tu hijo sea el delincuente más buscado del mundo, la basura más grande de todas, nunca dejará de ser tu hijo y por ese simple hecho, intentarás salvarlo…aun echándote a todo el mundo en contra.

—No quiero verte cometer una estupidez –agregaba Garp un poco más relajado- Porque eres de los poco hombres que conozco que cumplen su palabra.

—Sin duda te envidio mucho Garp –emitió un suspiro y revolvió vertiginosamente su cabellera-.

—¿Y ahora por qué lo dices? –preguntaba sin entender a dónde quería llegar ahora-.

—Tú ya tienes una familia y yo ni siquiera esposa tengo –habló con humor sonriéndole con calma-.

—Eso te pasa por ser demasiado exigente con las mujeres –recriminó como sólo un padre sabe hacerlo-.

—No soy exigente –bufó molesto- En fin, cuando vaya a tener un hijo serás el primero en enterarte.

—Quizás para ese entonces ya tenga nietos –río burlonamente- Bwa hahaha.

—Mejor vayamos por unos buenos tragos, Garp –le dijo mostrándole aquella botella completamente vacía como sí nada-.

—¿Es que nunca te emborrachas?

—No sé qué es eso Garp, para mí es como beber agua.

—Pagaremos la mitad –comentaba Garp viéndolo seriamente; el tema de la bebida siempre debía ser tocado con mesura, por el simple hecho de que la cuenta resultaba muy cara-.

—Por supuesto Garp, amigo del alma –dijo felizmente, poniéndose de pie y echándole el brazo sobre el hombro al moreno, que si bien eran igual de altos, se veía graciosa la escena-.

—…No tienes remedio…Rainer…-suspiró sonriente-.

¿Cuántos años habían transcurrido desde que había contemplado aquella fotografía?¿Por qué se sentía tan nostálgico como si quisiera retroceder en el tiempo y contemplar todo aquello nuevamente? Sus labios se mantenían inmutables y solo sus pupilas confesaban lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo. Pero no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en aquel estado de letargo, había un par de miradas que lo observaban cuidadosamente.

Aquel par de visitantes se encontraban sentados estratégicamente sentados sobre los sillones de gamuza de aquella pequeña pero cálida sala.

—¿Recordando viejos tiempos, Garp-san? –cuestionó el chico de cabello rosa, aquel pequeño cobarde que ahora era un respetado Vicealmirante de la Marina-.

—Todavía eres joven, Coby. Todavía no sientes el deseo de volver atrás y saldar cuentas –sonrió con cierta amargura mientras colocaba aquel portarretrato al lado de los que poseía al lado de su familia, sobre la chimenea-.

—Garp-san.

—Imagino la razón que les ha traído hasta acá, muchachos –los miró sonriente, como si jamás hubiera entristecido por los recueros del pasado-.

—Nosotros hemos empezado a indagar, Garp-san. Queremos ayudar y evitar a toda costa que más gente siga desapareciendo.

—No podemos quedarnos sentados mientras la gente desaparece y se hace un caos en el Nuevo Mundo –completó Helmeppo-.

—Son demasiado jóvenes para meterse en estos asuntos –les reprochó el ex Vicealmirante-.

—Lo sabemos, Garp-san, pero…-le observó fija y seriamente- No puedo simplemente permitir que algo como esto se siga prolongando, además…Luffy-san…él seguramente está detrás del responsable –afirmó con tremenda seguridad; Garp sabía dentro de él que seguramente su nieto ya estaría metido en tremendo problema-.

—Veo que sin importar lo que les diga no van a ceder –suspiró, estaba en lo cierto y aquellos chicos sencillamente sonrieron ante su victoria-.

—Usted debe saber quién está detrás de todo esto, ¿no es verdad Garp-san? –cuestionó Helmeppo-.

—Nadie dentro de la Marina ha querido darnos respuestas –irrumpió el peli rosa-.

—Es normal, no es información que pueda ser ofertada a cualquiera. Sólo los más viejos y con mayor influencia deben estar al corriente de todo esto. Si todo se ha mantenido en secreto es porque el mismo Gorosei así lo ha querido.

—No lo dudaría…Ellos son la suprema autoridad…Gobiernan a la Marina, el Gobierno Mundial y a todos los Cipher Pol –explicaba Coby que lucía peculiarmente serio-.

—Se decidió por unanimidad que todo lo referente a Sable D. Damon quedaría en el olvido. Después de eso nadie dijo nada más. Especialmente por el hecho de que éste había sido derrotado y muerto por Gol D. Roger. No obstante…

—Sigue con vida…¿pero cómo? –preguntaba Helmeppo-.

—Aunque hasta ahora nadie lo ha visto en persona…Se mueve cuidadosamente, encargándose de todo testigo. Sable es un hombre peligroso que no se puede tomar a la ligera, y tampoco a sus aliados. Y sinceramente dudo que siga con los mismos planes en mente que hace veintiséis años atrás.

—Tendremos cuidado, Garp-san.

—Capitán, es muy peligroso –advertía Helmeppo a su superior-.

—Lo sé Helmeppo, pero no podemos dar la vuelta e ignorar el problema. Tenemos que encararlo; recuérdalo, nuestro deber es proteger a las personas y Sable es una gran amenaza que no se detendrá.

—No puedo dejar que se marchen solos –dictaminó Garp viéndoles detenidamente-.

—¿En serio? –interrogó emocionado Coby-.

—Zarparemos de inmediato –sonrió ampliamente- Así que será mejor que arreglen todo para salir –ordenaba a aquel par que salieron de allí a toda prisa- Si hubieras estado en mi lugar, ¿qué hubieras hecho Rainer? Seguramente hubieras muerto sin dudarlo un solo segundo…Hubieras muerto sin remordimiento alguno…

¿Es que no había alguien que atendiera a los gritos llenos de desesperación?¿Nadie estaba dispuesto a atender los auxilios lanzados al aire?¿Por qué toda la posible ayuda había desaparecido en un santiamén?¿En dónde se encontraban aquellos que peleaban por la justicia?¿En dónde podrían encontrar un poco de esperanza?

Los estruendosos sonidos de las balas disparadas a gran velocidad, el temible filo de las espadas desgarrándolo todo con una aterradora facilidad, el tono carmesí tiñendo las paredes y todo lo que estuviera en su paso mientras el fuego empezando a devorarlo todo ávidamente.

Miedo, temor, el sentimiento inminente de que no encontrarían la salvación y todo concluiría esa misma noche, entre bramidos y lágrimas, en medio de un mar despiadado que no les mostraba inclemencia.

—¡No importa cuánto corran, todos ustedes van a morir! ¡Esto sólo será una prueba de la influencia de nuestro líder!¡Larga vida al Barón Rojo!

Siempre se debe poder respaldar lo que con palabras se proclama, siempre se debe estar preparado para defender con acciones tus ideales, incluso cuando éstos carecen de lógica y atentan contra aquello que es llamado justo.

Admiraba por última vez el escenario que había ayudado a construir…Sus labios temblaban y emitían sus últimas palabras esculpidas entre sangre y una respiración agitada. La frialdad se apodaría de aquel cuerpo y lo privaría por completo de aquella inquietante chispa denominada como vida.

Pero nada tendría sentido si fuera tan simple…Aquello sólo había desatado la furia de los compañeros de ese hombre caído; había logrado captar su atención, ¿pero eso era algo bueno?¿No estaba simplemente precipitando su muerte?¿Es que estaba loco o sencillamente estaba acostumbrando a la adrenalina que las batallas son capaces de ofrecer cuando lo único que se puede ganar es la vida?

Sus sentidos no lo abandonarían, le harían reaccionar de inmediato ante la más mínima insinuación de sus contrincantes. ¿Pero era eso tan fácil? Especialmente para alguien que parecía negarse a contemplar el mundo una vez más.

Brillantes y carentes de filo, aquel par sais sencillamente desviaban los ataques que le eran lanzados sin compasión ni sincronía; era increíble lo bien que eran manejados que burlaban fácilmente la habilidad que puede ser imprimida en la espada o la ferocidad que las armas de fuego eran capaces de proporcionar.

Pero incluso esas armas llenas de pulcritud llegaron a contaminarse de ese espeso y tibio líquido. Quizás carecían de filo, tal vez eran consideradas como obsoletas, pero eran armas al fin y al cabo que en manos de un experto, se transformaban en utensilios letales capaz de perforar con la velocidad y filo de la más sublime espada.

Allí estaba ese hombre, solo, en un infierno literal enfrentándose sin temor alguno contra aquel grupo de piratas que simplemente no dejaban de aparecer. Era como una plaga indeseable que había logrado multiplicarse lo suficiente para ser considerada una verdadera molestia.

¿Cañones? Parecía ser que alguien estaba empezando a destruir la embarcación que había permitido a aquellos asesinos llegar a la isla. No demoraría en ser hundida por completo; no había nada que pudiera hacerse para rescatarla y mucho menos al contemplar al enemigo que estaba encargándose de ello.

Las armas de aquel hombre se detuvieron, coloreadas de aquel vital líquido, llevándolo con lentitud hacia el manchado suelo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras escuchaba aquellos pasos detenerse a escasos metros de dónde se ubicaba él. Un sonido más se escuchó, era el del resto de esos piratas cayendo inconscientes al suelo.

—Reconocería ese modo tan peculiar de andar en cualquier lado…Shanks –dijo el hombre de capucha, cuya visión yacía totalmente cubierta por vendajes oscurecidos-.

—Me sorprende verte merodeando tan libremente Zeru –habló sin tapujos el pelirrojo- No eres de los que salgan mucho al público.

—Supongo que las circunstancias lo han requerido, Shanks. Creía que no harías ningún movimiento.

—Me recuperé rápidamente de la sorpresa –sonrió burlonamente- No todos los días despiertas enterándote que un viejo enemigo reaparece.

—Fue interesante conocerlo…

—¿Conocerlo? –cuestionó confundido- ¿A qué te refieres Zeru?

—A Monkey D. Luffy…Me topé con él hace ya más de un mes atrás. Estaba muy decidido. Él ya ha sido arrastrado a todo esto sin desearlo realmente.

—Así que…-le miró con seriedad, apagando cualquier tono de burla- Luffy no lo dudará dos veces en enfrentarse a él.

—Ellos harán algo más que enfrentarse…Él tiene pensado ir a la Isla Nede.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! –exclamó con sorpresa- Pero si para ello ellos tendrían que…

—Lo tienen…Sólo les falta un mapa –soltó sin más en tono particularmente serio-.

—Luffy…

—Entiendo tu preocupación Shanks, pero recuerda que has prometido que no lo volverías a ver hasta que se convirtiera en un gran pirata…Aunque eso no significa que no puedas brindarle tu apoyo de alguna manera.

—Me sorprende que hayas venido a contarme todo esto –sonó un poco más tranquilo- Considerando que tu cabeza podría ser cortada por algo tan simple como esto.

—No me asusto con facilidad –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras limpiaba aquel par de dagas- No puedo fallar a mi promesa, por lo tanto, no está en mis planes morir…Al menos no por el momento.

—Gracias por encargarte de limpiar la isla de todos estos hombres.

—No tengo tan mala memoria como crees Shanks…Aún recuerdo las islas que son protegidas bajo tu nombre –sonrió un poco y simplemente guardó sus armas- Casi puedo imaginar lo que me vas a pedir Shanks.

—Eres muy buen adivinador, Zeru–sonrió amistoso-.

—Pero primero deberías terminar de sacar a toda esta basura, no se puede beber a gusto con todos ellos aquí, ¿no lo crees?

—Zeru.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes –dijo como sí nada cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca- No sólo porque tú me lo pides, sino también porque me ha agradado el chico…Es un completo loco –explicó esto con cierta burla- Pero está muy decidido.

—Estaré en deuda contigo.

—Ni lo menciones Shanks, ¿para qué somos los amigos?

—¿Estás seguro de no querer regresar con todos nosotros?

—Por ahora está bien así Shanks…Sabes que no me gusta inmiscuirte en mis problemas, mientras los resuelvo prefiero estar solo. Cuando menos te lo esperes volveré a la tripulación.

—Eso espero –soltó con sarcasmo- Las batallas contra Kaidou no son las mismas sin tu presencia.

—Seguramente te diviertes de lo lindo Shanks…Sus batallas siempre son épicas.

—Bueno, sigamos charlando con un poco de vino.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ello –comentaba mirando de reojo los escombros, el fuego mismo había sido erradicado, aquel monzón inesperado había llegado rápidamente, apagando hasta la más mínima llama- Aunque creo que tendremos que movilizarnos hacia otro lado o terminaremos empapados.

—No se disfruta del sake bajo la lluvia –empezó a caminar de regreso a su barco en compañía de aquel hombre-.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Hola a todos nuevamente! :) Espero hayan tenido un muy buen de semana! Bueno, he llegado con nueva actualización, y ya que hemos tenido momentos divertidos, de cierto romance y picardia, así como amenos recuerdos, ha llegado la hora de centrarnos en materia, así que prepárense para la acción desbordada (?); no tanto así, pero de que ya se vienen los enfrentamientos, ya se vienen XD. En fin, gracias por leerme, seguir acompañándome en esta historia y demás cosillas n_n Les mando un abrazo muy fuerte y que disfruten su lectura!**

**Capítulo 34.- La calma que precedió a la tormenta**

Con una charola cargada de refrescantes y exóticas bebidas se movía con rapidez el cocinero, que no perdía el tiempo y simplemente corría por el pasillo recto de la casa, con dirección a lo que parecía ser algo así como una especie de balneario.

Se ajustó la corbata y aclaró la voz antes de entrar; no cabía duda, aquello tenía que ser lo más cercano al cielo y si no era así ese sagrado territorio, ¿pues qué esperaba la fuerza toda poderosa para convertirlo en todo aquello que su mirada contemplaba bobamente?

¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal premio? Seguramente el cielo estaba empezando a recompensarlo por todos aquellos traumas, amargos momentos y pesadillas que vivió cuando fue arrojado en aquella isla de Okamas donde no existía ni una sola mujer. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Inevitablemente lloró de felicidad, como si hubiera hallado el significado de la vida o algo igualmente profundo.

La tonalidad de sus pieles era sencillamente perfecta, no había igual, resaltando modestamente con aquellos bañadores que llevaban puestos. El albo para el tono rosáceo de la pelirroja, el morado para la semi morena arqueóloga y el azul celeste para la chica de piel aperlada. Pero la tela poco le interesaba al rubio, era más bien lo que adornaban lo que realmente llamaba su atención.

Curvas peligrosas por todos lados, era algo así como una autopista no apta para altas velocidades y que sin embargo muchos corredores tomarían con el máximo kilometraje para vivir la emoción en carne propia.

Vientres planos, perfectamente esculpidos; piernas bien torneadas combinando perfectamente con todo el conjunto. Y aquel par de interesantes asuntos que habían logrado causar tremenda hemorragia nasal en el competente cocinero. Vivía en un mágico sueño.

—Por fin has traído las bebidas, Sanji –espetó la navegante que había decidido salir de la piscina y recostarse sobre una de las sillas playeras que allí existían-.

—¡Nami-saaaaannnn! –gritaba emocionada acercándose a su adorada pelirroja-.

—Gracias –agradeció Robin quien tomaba su bebida y la degustaba-.

—Lynn-swan, te he traído tu zumo, ya que tu frágil cuerpo no tolera el alcohol –agregaba felizmente extendiendo la charola hasta la castaña que yacía muy cómoda sobre un inflable en forma de flor-.

—Gracias por ser tan considerado –le sonrió alegremente- Está muy rico.

—¡Todo por mis hermosas damiselas! –exclamó alegremente-.

—Pervertido –susurró Nami al contemplar al cocinero fijándose en ciertas cosas que no debería mirar-.

—No estés celosa mi amada Nami-san, las tuyas son dos veces más grandes –contestó cínicamente-.

¿A quién podría interesarle un hombre inconsciente hundiéndose lentamente sobre el agua con una posible contusión cerebral cortesía de la pelirroja? Allí no había pasado nada y la vida continuaba como siempre.

—…El amor duele…-pensaba Lynn observando cómo Sanji se había hundido en las profundidades de la alberca-.

—Por dios, Sanji no tiene remedio alguno.

—Los hombres de su edad suelen ser así –comentaba Robin-.

—Miren, está renaciendo de entre el agua –señalaba Lynn al rubio que ya había vuelto en sí más contento de lo normal-.

—¡Nami-san! –decía bobo mirando perdidamente a la nombrada-.

—Le gusta la mala vida, Nami –comentaba Lynn sentada sobre su inflable-.

—¡Sanji, queremos comida! –gritaron desde la entrada el capitán y el músico-.

—¡No habrá comida para todos ustedes, brutos! –les gruñó con molestia- Primero debo dejar satisfechas a estas bellas damiselas. No lo olviden, yo nací para servir a las damas.

—¡Pero Sanji! –suplicaba Luffy- ¡Quiero carne!

—¡Sanji-san, yo quiero acompañarle a complacer a estas hermosas damas! –aclamaba el esqueleto, quien ya se encontraba a la orilla de la piscina- Yohoho….¿Pueden mostrarme sus bragas?

—Literalmente las estás viendo –espetó Lynn-.

—Tanta razón…Yohoho…¡Un momento! –y una repentina hemorragia nasal se hizo presente, hecha florecillas y llevando muy alto al esqueleto-.

—¡Sanji!

—¡Qué te calles idiota! –le recriminaba al capitán-.

—Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser verdad –suspiró frustradamente Nami-.

—¡Juguemos a la pelota! –interrumpió el pequeño médico quien traía una pelota de volleyball entre sus patitas-.

—Mejor juguemos a algo mucho más interesante –propuso el cocinero-.

¿Cómo se podía armar tanto jaleo en una casa tan grande con tan poca gente? Era esa clase de pregunta la que transitaba por la mente del cirujano que caminaba sobre el pasillo calmadamente en compañía de Bepo, Shachi y Penguin.

Se habían desprendido de sus usuales vestimentas y andaban alegremente con shorts veraniegos y camisetas, incluso el típico gorro del capitán había sido olvidado. Aquella mañana había amanecido de lo más calurosa y nadie soportaba andar con muchas prendas por la isla.

No estaban en lo más mínimo sorprendidos cuando entraron a la habitación que contenía la única piscina de la casa y se toparon con todos los miembros de la tripulación de mugiwara.

—¿Y ahora qué están planeando? –preguntaba Shachi-.

—Parece que van a iniciar algo así como un torneo –señalaba Penguin aquellas dos porterías que habían sido puestas en los extremos de la piscina-.

—Chicas contra chicos –estipulaba Sanji ya en short y sin dejar ese cigarrillo- Una partida amistosa de waterpolo –decía emocionado, quizás estaba pensando una que otra cosa perversa-.

—¿Cuál es el premio? –cuestionaba Nami- No pienso participar si no hay nada interesante de por medio.

—Eso es muy fácil my ladies –dijo galante Sanji- Todos mis ahorros y los del resto de los chicos serán suyos si ustedes ganan.

—Muy bien, ¿a qué hora empezamos? –soltó emocionada la navegante con sus ojos hechos berries-.

—¡Ey idiota, deja de apostar nuestro dinero! –gritaron enfurecidos Usopp y Zoro-.

—Momento…-decía Robin- ¿Qué pasará si nosotros perdemos? Lo que se nos está ofreciendo es bastante alto.

—Es algo muy simple mis bellas damiselas –sonrió casi victorioso con un aire de gigoló incomprendido- Si ustedes pierden tendrán que posar para mi cámara modelando los trajes de baño que yo mismo he elegido.

—¿Por qué…temo que esos trajes de baño serán… "extravagantes"…y pequeños? –lanzaba Lynn-.

—Porque lo van a ser –contestó Nami mirando feamente a aquel par de pervertidos que ya se imaginaban su victoria hecha realidad-.

—¿Entonces qué dicen, aceptan nuestro reto?

—Por supuesto, obtendré todo ese dinero –expresó firmemente Nami en quien había despertado la flama de la pasión por el deporte y la victoria-.

—Usopp, Franky y Marimo, ustedes participarán. Chopper, Luffy, Brook, lo siento por ustedes, pero son usuarios y no pueden estar en el agua.

—Sanji-san, por favor gane –expresaba seriamente Brook colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio- Cumpla el deseo de todos los hombres que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Muéstrele al mundo que el paraíso terrenal existe. Confío plenamente en usted Sanji-san.

—Brook, yo lo lograré, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Deja que me encargue de esto, Brook-san –dijo conmovido mientras su atmósfera se rodeada de pequeños brillos y una canción motivadora muy masculina-.

—Eres repugnante, ceja rizada –expuso sin más Zoro-.

—Lo son –indicaron las chicas sin pensárselo-.

—Parece divertido capitán. ¿Podemos participar? –cuestiona Bepo ansiando estar dentro de la piscina-.

—Haz lo que quieras –soltó sin demasiado interés-.

—¡Gracias capitán! –salieron corriendo aquellos tres como si regalaran dinero o algo por el estilo-.

—¿No te nos unes Trafalgar? –cuestionó de reojo el cocinero-.

—No gracias.

—No seas aburrido Law –decía la castaña quien se había aproximado a él- Al menos quédate a ver, aprende a Shachi y los otros.

—Ellos tienen una mente muy simple.

—Las mentes simples son más felices –le sonrió campante-.

—Es lo que veo –no lo decía sólo porque sí, más bien hablaba después de haber contemplado a aquel capitán que yacía sentado cómodamente sobre el suelo comiendo calladamente lo que se le había dado sin queja alguna-.

¿Un temblor? No, para nada se trataba de algo como eso. ¿Entonces qué estaba causando que el piso mismo empezara a agitarse tan repentina y bruscamente?

El agua de la alberca empezó a derramarse y lo que comenzó siendo una pequeña salpicadura se convirtió en una ola gigantesca de agua clorada que habría de empapar a todos por igual. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando?

¿Cómo es posible que un espécimen como ese pudiera crecer de semejante tamaño?¿A dónde se había ido la lógica y el sentido común?

Dos cuernos de tonalidad dorada emergiendo de su cabeza, un cuerpo azul claro matizado en tonos negros y blancos que se ondulaba y parecía formar una gota invertida. Se trataba ni nada menos que de una babosa marina, monstruosa y ridículamente gigantesca.

Se había abierto paso desde la tubería que conectaba directamente a la piscina, destruyéndola por completo, arrojando toda el agua de un solo golpe.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?! –gritó con los ojos saltando de sus órbitas-.

—Una babosa descomunalmente grande –respondía Brook ante lo obvio-.

—¡Ya lo sé!¿Pero cómo demonios ha crecido tanto?

—Alguien debió de haberla metido aquí –hacía tercero Lynn-.

—¿Cómo dices? –preguntaba Nami viendo con asco a aquel molusco-.

—Hay una gran cantidad de babosas alrededor de la isla…Aunque no son como las demás…Digamos que crecen un poco cuando se les expone a agua carente de sal. ¿Qué curioso, no?

—¡No es curioso! –le gritaron Usopp y Nami-.

—Sólo hay que córtalas –dijo Zoro, quien en un simple movimiento había seccionado al animal sin problema alguno-.

—No…debiste de haber hecho eso…-decía Lynn colocando su mano sobre el hombro del moreno- Ahora tenemos dos babosas marinas gigantes.

No mentía, lo que ella decía era complementa cierto. Aquel animal en vez de perecer, sencillamente se había dividido en dos, como si jamás le hubieran hecho nada. Habría que encontrar otra manera de terminar con ella.

Un grito se escuchó, no era producto del terror, sino más bien del asco que aquella sustancia les provocaba. Aquellos animales marinos habían escupido a enorme velocidad una sustancia amarillenta terriblemente pegajosa y que olía penetrantemente a sal.

¿Cómo se supone que lograrían apañárselas ahora que se encontraban parcialmente restringidos en movimientos?¿Es que ese animal era mucho más inteligente que todos ellos o sólo fue mera suerte?

—¡Maldición!¡¿Por qué a mí?! –exclamó de mala gana Sanji llorando a mares-.

—Yo sé que esto es malo, pero no es para tanto, Sanji –mencionaba el tirador que se encontraba pegado al cocinero, espalda contra espalda-.

—¡¿Por qué no me pegaste con Nami-san o Robin-swan, molusco de pacotilla?!¡Cuando me libere te freiré a fuego lento!

—Debí de haberme imaginado que se refería a eso –soltó resignado Usopp-.

—Dejen de quejarse y busquen un modo de liberarnos –ordenaba Nami que intentaba despegarse a toda costa del peludo de Bepo-.

—Soy feliz –sonreía el oso pirata-.

—¡Cállate y piensa cómo sacarnos de esto, oso parlante! –le gritoneó al pobrecillo-.

—Lo…Lo siento…-dijo deprimido-.

—Comprendo su dolor Sanji-san –lloriqueaba Brook que estaba totalmente pegado al brazo derecho del cyborg-.

—Esta sustancia es bastante pegajosa y resistente –comentaba- Quizás soporte hasta el fuego. Podríamos emplearla para construir una red.

—Piensa en eso después Franky…Tenemos que encontrar un modo de deshacernos de toda esta sustancia –agregaba Robin que poseía al pequeño reno pegado entre sus manos-.

—Y sacar a Luffy de allí –dijo Chopper-.

—¿De allí? –cuestionaba Lynn enfocando la mirada en el mismo punto que el reno- ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta allá arriba?

—Luffy siempre ha sido despistado –agregaba el peli verde- Aunque creo que ahora se ha excedido.

Luffy sonreía como si nada malo hubiera pasado, extrañamente había quedado pegado sobre la espalda de la segunda babosa marina, como si fuera un tatuaje temporal sobre el animal. No parecía quejarse, es más lo disfrutaba y le ordenaba al animal desplazarse a otra habitación. Sorprendentemente el molusco atendió la orden.

—Shishishishi…¡Vayamos por carne!

—Esto se va a poner feo…-espetaba Lynn quien yacía pegada a Zoro de forma lateral, dejándole a ambos únicamente un brazo libre, el derecho-.

—¿Lo dices por su alimentación, no es así? –cuestionaba Robin-.

—Exactamente.

—Las babosas comen hasta la mitad de su peso corporal…Y aunque prefieren comer tejidos vegetales, también consumen residuos animales –informaba la arqueóloga-.

—Mugiwara-ya prácticamente les ha ordenado que vayan a alimentarse…Con ese tamaño bien podrían comerse gran parte de la isla –irrumpió el cirujano, quien había terminado en peores términos con Shachi y Penguin pegados entre sí a su espalda-.

—Este tipo de animales no soportan el agua demasiado caliente. Si podemos mojarlas con la suficiente agua podríamos hacerlas retroceder hacia el mar –agregaba Robin confiada de sus conocimientos-.

—El problema será conseguir toda esa agua caliente y evitar que lleguen a la ciudad –decía Nami-.

—Dejen que me encargue de eso…¡Lo tendré súuupeerrr listo! Sólo denme un poco de tiempo –informaba Franky-.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de ganar tiempo para Franky –sentenció Zoro- Ustedes busquen un modo de deshacerse de esta cosa viscosa.

—Sabes Zoro, tus espadas han quedado pegadas…en las babosas…-aclaró Lynn-.

—Los machacaremos con los puños.

—Y salvaremos a nuestro capitán –expuso alegre la castaña-.

—Se les ve muy llenos de vitalidad –comentaba Usopp-.

—Iremos contigo marimo, no puedo dejarte solo y pegado de ese modo con mi bella Lynn-swan. ¿Qué tal si le haces algo pervertido?

—Hablamos de Zoro, el obsesionado de las espadas, adorador de las batallas y amante del alcohol…No pasará nada –dijo Nami burlonamente- Si estuviera pegado a un tarro de sake me preocuparía.

—El interés de Zoro por las mujeres es equivalente al que Sanji posee por comportarse y dejar de ser un pervertido mujeriego –sonreía burlón Usopp ante todo ello; un silencio se hizo, todos apoyaban la noción sin chisteo alguno-.

—¡Narizotas, mejor cállate! –se quejaron al unísono Zoro y Sanji-.

—Vámonos Zoro, tenemos que alcanzar esas cosas.

—No demoren –dijo como último el espadachín antes de irse de allí en compañía de la castaña-.

—¿Habrá sido buena idea dejarlos ir solos? –preguntaba Nami- Zoro es un desorientado de lo peor, espero que Lynn no confíe en él para alcanzar a Luffy.

¿No se suponía que aquellos seres se trasladaban con lentitud sobre la tierra?¿Entonces por qué sentían que simplemente no los alcanzaban? Por ahora el único consuelo que tenían era que dejaban un rastro viscoso detrás de ellos y que seguían sin apuro alguno.

Sin embargo, un mal paso bastó para hacerlos caer boca arriba en aquel sendero tan condenadamente resbaloso que estaba causándoles problemas para ponerse de pie. Era como si estuvieran nadando en aceite, luchando por ponerse de pie y proseguir.

—Tsk…Estúpido fluido corporal de babosa…-se quejaba Zoro-.

—Es absurdamente resbaladiza…-completaba Lynn- Podríamos usar esto para movernos sin mayor problema…Claro, terminaremos todos bañados en esta sustancia…que preferiría no saber de qué está hecha.

—No tenemos de otra.

Aquella experiencia era como arrojarse desde un tobogán, sólo que desde menos altura y con un trayecto mucho más largo pero igualmente emocionante; o quizás no tanto, tal vez la diversión era mermada por alguno que otro árbol arrancado dejado inocentemente sobre el camino a medio comer. La autopista recién creada estaba llena de aventura y viscosidad al por mayor.

Con un movimiento ágil y rápido, propio de personas que no desean estrellarse contra las ruinas de una gruesa pared, aquel par abandonaron su apacible sendero, cayendo de pie casi de automático. Estaban frente a aquel que había osado divertirse con todos ellos.

—Si la golpeamos lo suficiente quedará inconsciente.

—Es una posibilidad…Aunque tendremos que coordinarnos para golpear –indicaba señalando su actual limitación física-.

—Bueno, a la cuenta de tres trepamos sobre él y lo molemos a golpes.

—Umm…Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

—No habrá problema. Hagámoslo –dijo con impaciencia el peli verde-.

Decirlo era fácil, hacerlo era otra cosa, especialmente cuando la superficie de aquellos animales resultaba tan resbaladiza como la sustancia que producían para avanzar.

—Te dije que algo no saldría bien –decía la castaña con normalidad- No sé si lo has pensado, pero Luffy es muy bueno para meterse en embrollos.

—Ni que lo digas –suspiró; ambos yacían botados sobre el suelo-.

—Sabes, creo que nos hemos pegado al pasto.

—Todo es culpa de ese pervertido cocinero –mascullaba enfurecido-.

—Es que le ofreció a Nami un premio que sería incapaz de rechazar. Y ahora vamos a ser comidos por una babosa marina.

Sus manos no eran suficientes para impedir que la boca de aquella babosa les alcanzara, los pies también servían de palanca de empuje; y ahí se encontraban luchando por la supervivencia a mano desnuda y con muchos inconvenientes por su parte.

—Si cedes un poco, esta cosa nos va a comer –inquiría el espadachín-.

—Ya lo sé…Un poco de ayuda no nos sentaría mal.

—Ni soñar, terminaremos con esto a toda costa.

—¿Tu orgullo de guerrero?

—Si no puedo terminar con una cosa como ésta, el cejitas rizadas no dejará de molestarme por lo que me resta de vida –casi se podía imaginar al rubio haciéndole burla por su completo fracaso contra un molusco simplón y baboso-.

—En eso tienes mucha razón…-decía, había recordado que ella también podría pasar a ser la burla del cirujano; él podía ser igual de fastidioso que Sanji-.

—¡NO ESTÉS FASTIDIÁNDONOS! –gritaron a todo pulmón, como si de eso dependiera su vida-.

No cabía duda, ningún humano normal podría haber golpeado tan abruptamente a aquella criatura, especialmente por el tamaño que poseía. El choque de aquel par de puñetazos sencillamente retumbó sobre el cuerpo corpulento del animal y lo hizo vibrar desde la cabeza hasta la cola, dejándole aturdido. Pero no iban a aguardar a que se recuperará, tenían que concluir con aquella tarea.

¿A quién le interesaba tener un poco de pasto pegado a la espalda? A nadie, menos a ellos que ya estaban de pie con sus únicas manos libres hechas un completo puño. Sus miradas estaban totalmente ensombrecidas pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si tuvieran un plan encima o simplemente disfrutaran del momento.

—Terminemos con esto…por nuestro orgullo –dijeron al unísono con una sonrisa maliciosa; era extraño, realmente parecían un par de demonios dispuestos a golpear sin piedad a su oponente-.

¿Qué era ese armatoste que recordaba apuradamente a un camión de bomberos, movido a motor y con una larga manguera por delante?¿Qué clase de invento era aquello que gozaba de largos tubos que liberaban lo que parecía ser vapor caliente? Y ante todo, ¿por qué tenía un rostro chistoso ese aparatoso vehículo?

El cyborg descendió con su aditamento semi-humano Brook pegado aún a su brazo, dificultándole maniobrar adecuadamente. Pero no venía completamente solo.

¿Para qué querían aquella arma ahora? Ahora ya todo estaba resuelto. Aquel par simplemente se encontraban retirando de sus cuerpos aquella extraña sustancia de tono lila pastel. Sí, se habían cargado al molusco sin ninguna dificultad bastándose con sus puños.

—Llegan tarde –espetó Zoro- Vayamos por el otro –establecía ya con aquellas tres espadas al fin recuperadas, sostenidas con su única mano libre-.

—¿Ya saben cómo quitarnos esta cosa de encima? –cuestionaba Lynn-.

—Todavía no –contestó Sanji fumando calmadamente su cigarrillo- Pero qué bruto eres marimo, mira lo que has hecho. Te has reventado a la babosa ésa…¡y has manchado a la bella Lynn-swan! ¡Deja que yo limpie tu sucio cuerpo Lynnn-swan! –se acercó felizmente, con sus pies hechos tornado y un trapito en mano-.

—Cocinero pervertido, todo es tu culpa –musitó molesto mientras su pie se había instalado en el rostro del cocinero, impidiéndole alcanzar su objetivo, la castaña-.

—¡Maldito marimo!¡Me las vas a pagar! No te golpeo porque la frágil y encantadora Lynn-swan está pegada a ti.

—¿Escucharon eso?¿No suena como balas de cañón? –inquiría Lynn-.

—Tienes razón, proviene de la costa opuesta…-comentaba Sanji-.

—Sí, la que rodea la casa –agregaba-.

—Dudo que se traten de barcos piratas –dijo Franky-.

Llegaron a la zona más alta que pudieron hallar en tierra, colocando de inmediato su mirada hacia el mar, hacia las embarcaciones que se aproximaban y lanzaban cañonazos sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces. Reconocían ese tipo de buques, los conocían a la perfección, aquella bandera simplemente no les dejaría mentir.

Se trataba de cinco acorazados predispuestos en hileras, avanzando firmemente hacia la costa sin dejar de disparar. Podía escucharse lejanamente algo, no muy claro por la distancia y la distorsión misma del megáfono que empleaba aquel hombre de uniforme.

—¡La Marina! –emitió preocupado Usopp- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que hacen aquí?!

—Ezio…no es ningún estúpido…No regresaría a la isla…solo…y mucho menos sin testigos…-aclaraba Lynn en tono seco, casi distante-.

—Esto no es bueno –chisteó Sanji apagando su cigarrillo de pura cólera- No estamos en condiciones de pelear y eso no es todo…ese bastardo ha traído consigo público indeseable. ¿Es qué no puede cuidarse el trasero él solo?

—No es que no pueda defenderse…es que quiere exponernos ante todos…-alegaba ella- Ezio usará nuestro enfrentamiento como una excusa más para aumentar la ira que el Gobierno Mundial tiene contra Luffy…Si perdemos, seremos arrestados de inmediato, pero si ganamos…tendremos más problemas encima…Eso nos dificultará ir tras Sable.

—Maldito cobarde –pronunció furioso Zoro- Tenemos que quitarnos esto de encima antes de que los marines lleguen hasta acá.

—¿Cuánto les demorará llegar hasta nosotros? –cuestionaba Usoop sudando la gota gorda-.

—Posiblemente unos treinta minutos –contestó la castaña-.

—Entonces démonos prisa, vayamos primero por Luffy y luego nos encargaremos de zafarnos de esta situación –mascullaba Sanji seriamente- No hemos llegado tan lejos para perder.


	35. Capítulo 35

**Bonjour à tout le monde! :D Es lunes al fin, así que traigo la actualización para esta historia, espero les guste. Cabe mencionar que de ahora en adelante habrá mucha acción, ya que llegó el momento de que las batallas den inicio o Así que espero que les gusten (sinceramente odio describir batallas XD en cualquier fanfic que haga, y ésta no es la excepción, pero bueno, hay que hacerlo -3-). Un abrazo, saludos y nos estamos viendo :D**

**Capítulo 35.- ¡Ezio hace su primer movimiento: La Corte Real aparece!**

Los cascos de los navíos rozaron con violencia la superficie arenosa de la playa mientras la misma empezaba a llenarse de numerosas y presurosas pisadas, todas con una única dirección, todas hacia aquella ciudad que empezaba a dar señales de decadencia.

Su ceño se mantenía imperturbable y sus grisáceos ojos agudizaban el panorama que se postraba frente a él, como si nada de lo que estuviera ocurriendo fuera sorpresivo; era como si todo aquello lo hubiera previsto desde antes.

Su modesto traje oscuro a rayas doradas, corbata carmesí y camisa blanca acentuaban su encanecido cabello y así mismo le daban el toque de elegancia que siempre había destacado a aquel astuto hombre de negocios.

Pasos lentos sobre la arena le llevarían tarde o temprano hasta sus aposentos; la prisa no era un modo de actuar en su persona y tampoco es como si transitara en solitario, tres sombras más se le habían unido sin siquiera emitir palabra.

—Quiero que encuentren a mi nieta y la traigan ante mí –ordenó sin siquiera girarse a verlos-.

—_¡Así será mi señor! –contestaron velozmente, para abandonar de inmediato la escena-._

—Lynn, has estado causándome muchos problemas desde el día en que naciste…Si tan sólo hubieras seguido obedeciéndome fielmente no estaríamos pasando por este tipo de cosas…Pero veo que te has topado con una manzana podrida…con el hijo de ese bastardo…Monkey D. Dragon…-espetó furioso, frunciendo el ceño y apretando fuertemente sus dientes; algo en aquel nombre le producía aversión-.

El contenido casi hirviendo de aquella tetera se encontraba siendo vertido con lentitud, con una suavidad incomparable sobre aquella sustancia amarillenta que se había vuelto inclusive más elástica y viscosa que antes. La tensión inundó el ambiente, pero pronto se disipó; aquellas miradas observaban satisfechas el espléndido resultado.

—¡Se ha derretido por completo! –chilló contento el pequeño médico-.

—Se deshizo en su totalidad –contenta dijo Nami- Ahora que ya estamos completamente libres tenemos que ir por los otros y separarlos.

—Quién diría que el agua calienta con un exceso de azúcar disolvería por completo esta sustancia pegajosa –decía la arqueóloga que terminaba de separar a los piratas Heart-.

—Muchas gracias Robin-chan –agregó contento Shachi-.

—Robin-chan es muy inteligente –comentó Penguin-.

—Justo a tiempo –agregaba Law mirándola detenidamente- Porque tal parece que tenemos visitas.

—¡Marines! –gritaron rápidamente Nami y Chopper- ¡¿Pero cómo?!

—Tiene que ser obra de Ezio indudablemente –alegó Law con su nodachi descansando sobre el hombro-.

—Un hombre del bajo mundo que cuenta con la protección de la Marine, sin duda no es nadie ordinario –puntualizaba Nami-.

—No, no lo es…-espetó Robin seriamente- Ezio es un hombre intocable por el título que ostenta.

—Pero cosas triviales como ésas le importarán nada a mugiwara-ya –sonrió sarcástico el ex shichibukai-.

—Capitán –dijo Bepo quien ya se encontraba en posición de ataque-.

—Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos. Esto será rápido –agregó sonriente- ROOM.

Aquel perímetro delimitado no demoró en aparecer, dejando a un número considerable de incautos marines en su interior. Su nodachi se movió silenciosa y rápida, ejecutando los cortes con una precisión abismal, separando en un santiamén aquellos cuerpos, dejándolos solamente en viles fragmentos.

¿Pero por qué dejarlos solamente así cuando podían unirse al gusto y estilo del cirujano? Lo menos que requerían ahora eran molestias y ello significaba dejar completamente incapacitados a todos aquellos marines de una buena vez por todas. Tan curioso arreglo fisiológico sencillamente causaba gracia al mismo tiempo que imposibilidad de esos hombres de atacarles y perseguirles.

Sus reflejos apuradamente le habían servido para bloquear la ofensiva que le había sido lanzada. La hoja de su espada había soportado el impacto casi brutal de aquella pesada cadena y le había obligado sin querer a retroceder.

La cadena cedió rápidamente, oscilando peligrosamente a un lado de su diestro poseedor. ¿Quién era aquel sujeto?¿Cómo es que no le había visto antes?

Las vestimentas recordaban a los viejos monjes del budismo zen, con aquella característica canasta de paja en la cabeza como una manifestación clara de la ausencia de ego, tocando cándidamente aquella flauta japonesa con la única mano que tenía libre. Su interpretación era magnífica tanto como el poder que poseía al controlar ese kusarifundo.

—Tienes que ser uno de los hombres de Ezio –el cirujano simplemente se volvió a incorporar-.

—Efectivamente, Trafalgar Law…Soy conocido el Monje de la Condolencia, mi nombre es Zezan.

—¿Zezan Capobianco? –cuestionó Robin-.

—Efectivamente, Nico Robin. Parece ser que soy un poco conocido en el mundo.

—Tu sobrenombre no es derivación de tus buenos actos –inquirió la arqueóloga, viéndole detenidamente-.

—Yo soy un hombre humilde que jamás me ha agradado hacer alarde de mis habilidades. Sólo estoy aquí por una noble causa, defendiendo el nombre de un ilustre hombre.

—Me encargaré de ti –soltó Law con una discreta sonrisa burlona en sus labios-.

—Será un honor para mí enfrentar a un pirata insigne como tú, Trafalgar –musitó cortésmente Zezan- Disculpen a mis compañeros, ellos tienen un poco de prisa.

Era cierto, él no se hallaba completamente solo, contaba con dos fieros compañeros de combate que sin más se habían aproximado a la escena.

Una estilizada y larga pipa era sostenida con delicadeza por la mano femenina de aquella alta y escultural mujer. De tono naranja era su sedosa falda que comodonamente le llegaba hasta los tobillos con un corte provocativo a ambos lados de sus piernas. Una blusa blanca sujeta por un par de cintillos carmesí dejaba apreciar sin problema alguno los enormes atributos de la peli lila. Una especie de kimono de largas mangas era empleado como una simple gabardina, gozando de un tono verde ocre con decoraciones de blancas flores. Un peculiar sombrero de paja de forma cónica cubría su cabeza y dejaba ver apuradamente el inquisidor tono dorado de sus ojos.

Su mirada relajada tono chocolate embonaba perfectamente con aquel cabello carmesí echado completamente para atrás, conservando su rebeldía, luciendo indudablemente como el de un pandillero ligeramente descuidado. Portaba una chamarra corta y de cuero, y pantalones de igual naturaleza concluyendo con aquellas botas cafés que poseían un par de espuelas. No llevaba camisa alguna, prefería optar por lo natural y cómodo. No obstante llevaba sobre su ancha espalda una espada que oscilaba casi en los dos metros poseedora de una gran empuñadura.

—Biel Armas…y Milenka Ionescu…-hablaba secamente Robin observando a los nuevos que se habían unido a la fiesta-.

—¿Qué tan peligrosos son Robin? –le preguntó susurrante la navegante-.

—Biel es conocido por su crueldad hacia sus adversarios. Trabajó durante algunos años de forma modesta, pero renunció a ese tipo de vida…Tiempo después fue apodado como Biel, el Espadachín empalador. Milenka, es llamada la "La Cortesana" y hace gala de un peculiar ataque en el que emplea dos enormes abanicos de hierro; se desconoce sus orígenes ya que toda la información sobre ella ha sido eliminada.

—Parece que nos conocen muy bien, Biel –dijo Milenka con suavidad tras liberar un poco de humo de su boca-.

—No se podía esperar menos de alguien que durante estos años estuvo trabajando para los Revolucionarios. Es normal que nos conozca, nuestro jefe tiene problemas con Dragon.

—Y pensar que ahora tiene de enemigo a su pequeño hijo –sonrió con cierta malicia- Y todo por traer consigo a esa problemática niña.

—Pero descuiden, les quitaremos ese problema de encima y podrán irse con los marines calmadamente –sentenció Biel con una mirada endurecida que desentonaba por completo con la amplia sonrisa que había esbozado-.

—Zezan, te encargamos. Nosotros iremos a cumplir el pedido del jefe.

La educación no formaba parte de sus principios, mucho menos al momento de marcharse y dejar al oponente con las palabras en la boca. Aquel par iniciaron de forma rápida y destructiva su partida, había una misión que cumplir, por lo que no podían simplemente entretenerse con los enemigos que se atravesaran en su camino. Sin embargo, alguien habría de encargarse de interceptar el escaparate.

La espada del pelirrojo simplemente chocó con abrumadora fuerza contra la larga superficie de la nodachi del cirujano. No es que no poseyera la suficiente fuerza, no es que no estuviera al nivel de un combate de fuerza bruta, simplemente se trataba de que aquel guerrero tenía prisa y ningún motivo para quedarse demasiado tiempo estático.

—Nada mal Trafalgar –musitó velozmente Biel- Pero tengo un poco de prisa, me disculparas mi grosería.

¿Cuánta más fuerza podía imprimir?¿Cuánta más había necesitado para lograr estampar de lleno al cirujano contra la pared y hacer que ésta se quebrara con la fragilidad del hormigón? Pero la situación no iba a cesar en algo así. Pronto la pared más próxima a donde aquellas mujeres se encontraba fue cortada, como si hubiera sido rebanada como vil mantequilla. ¿En qué instante Milenka les había sobrepasado y usado esos engendros de abanico para tirar abajo los muros que le resultaban estorbosos para continuar movilizándose?

¿Correr tras los que recién habían escapado? No, ésa era una mala idea con un enemigo todavía presente, uno que por alguna razón había empezado a tocar su melodiosa flauta; por cada pequeño espacio se llenó de esa canción relajante, tan ajena al escenario de violencia que se contemplaba.

—Miserable espadachín –maldijo el moreno tras escupir un poco de sangre-.

—¡Capitán! –gritaron preocupados sus subordinados que se aproximaron hasta a él-.

—No se metan idiotas. Este sujeto es mío –expresó autoritario con una mirada que caía en el enfado-.

—Iremos con Luffy y los demás. Tenemos que liberarlos –decía Nami con su Sorcery Clima Tact listo-.

—Te dejamos a cargo de Zezan –comentó Robin-.

—Ey, Zezan-ya…¿Estás preparado para nuestro enfrentamiento? No te dejaré ir fácilmente…Serás mi paciente en esta ocasión.

—Quiero ver si eres capaz de hacerlo, Trafalgar.

—Andando Nami, no tenemos tiempo –señalaba Robin mientras salía corriendo en compañía de la pelirroja y Chopper-.

—Ustedes apártense –sugirió a sus camaradas-.

—Erres un buen capitán después de todo, mira que ser tan amable con tus camaradas. Si no logras vencerme, iré sobre tus subordinados.

—Para ser alguien a quien no le gusta presumir sobre su persona, alardeas demasiado. Aunque con esa cosa en tu cabeza eres mucho menos irritante –soltó mordaz el cirujano-.

—Provocarme no te va a llevar a ninguna parte, Trafalgar.

—…ROOM…

No costaba demasiado ubicar la localización del gigantesco molusco, no con el tamaño que ahora poseía, producto de su ingesta continúa de alimento. El problema en cuestión era que no localizaban a quien verdaderamente les interesaba hallar.

Si no tuvieran ya suficientes inconvenientes, también tenían que lidiar con la locura de la gente que se encontraba bañada en pánico y simplemente corrían sin una dirección aparente; sólo les interesaba alejarse del monstruo que estaba destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Era como nadar contra la corriente.

—Demonios, no veo a Luffy por ninguna parte, ¿dónde diantres se metió? –balbuceaba malhumorado Sanji-.

—No creo que haya sido comido por la babosa –decía Lynn que intentaba hallarlo en algún punto de aquel animal-.

—Todo se está complicando por sus tonterías –dijo con cierta desesperación el cocinero que bien ya había acabado con dos cajetillas enteras de cigarrillos-.

—Tranquilízate Sanji, no lograremos nada perdiendo la cordura –aplacaba Usopp-.

—¡FRANKY RADICAL BEAM!

¿Quién necesitaba preocuparse por pequeños detalles de cómo encargarse de aquel animal cuando se tenía un ataque tan fulminante como el expedido por el cyborg? Aquellos rayos láser destruyeron sin inconveniente alguno al frágil molusco que simplemente colapsó en una lluvia de viscoso contenido.

—¡IDIOTA! –le gritaron rápidamente sus compañeros-.

—¡Eres un completo estúpido! –exclamó Sanji con la vena saltada tras haberle atestado tremenda patada- ¿Y si Luffy estaba dentro de esa cosa y lo hiciste estallar?

—Bueno, está claro que sí se encontraba dentro de la babosa…Aunque está totalmente integro…y dormido –comentaba Zoro que ya se había acercado lo suficiente a donde se encontraban la mayor cantidad de los restos de la fallecida babosa-.

—Sí que tiene el sueño pesado como para no despertarse con la explosión –Lynn examinaba a su capitán, notando de inmediato que él no estaba en menos problemas que él- Está hecho una bola de esa cosa pegajosa.

—Sólo es un idiota con suerte –comentó Sanji un poco más calmo-.

—Ummm…Tengo hambre…-decía somnoliento el capitán- ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaba parpadeante y mirando a su alrededor- ¿Y qué es esto?

—Qué lento…-dijeron todos-.

—Sanji, ¿ya estará lista la cena? –cuestionaba tras haberse puesto de pie; se veía gracioso, lucía como un balón de bolleyball mal fabricado-.

—Ciertamente ya ha caído el atardecer –mencionaba Usopp contemplando el naranjado cielo-.

—Se nos ha ido el tiempo volando…¡Un momento! No tenemos tiempo para apreciar el cielo. Luffy, Ezio ha llegado a la isla con la Marina y sus guardaespaldas –comunicó sin chistear Sanji-.

—Ya veo…-Luffy acomodó su sombrero con calma, escondiendo repentinamente su mirar- Vayamos a patearle el trasero de una buena vez por todas.

—Primero tenemos que deshacernos de esta molesta cosa o no podremos pelear bien –expresó Franky- Estaremos en desventaja si nuestro enemigo aparece y continuamos de esta manera.

—Eso es cierto, Luffy-san…Yohoho…-un poco de humo escapaba de su afro a causa del ataque de Franky-.

—Regresemos con Nami y los demás –sugería Sanji-.

¿Si ya no existía más aquella babosa qué era lo que estaba amedrentando a la ciudad y la estaba llevando a la destrucción total? No lo vislumbraron de inmediato, pero en menos de lo que esperaban hallaron su anhelada respuesta.

Un feroz viento arremetió, haciéndoles retroceder contra su voluntad. ¿Quién lo había producido? Porque estaba claro que había sido creado de forma frontal y con un único objetivo, quitarlos del camino.

No podrían avanzar si ellos se hallaban allí, dispuestos a bloquearles el avance sin importar qué. No estaban de suerte, no podría simplemente haber un peor momento para toparse al enemigo.

—Así que aquí estaba la tripulación restante de Monkey D. Luffy –espetó Milenka-.

—Aunque parece que están en apuros. No podrán moverse adecuadamente del modo en el que están –comentó Biel que había enterrado su espada en el piso-.

—¿Quién demonios son ustedes? –cuestionó hostilmente Zoro; no despegaba su mirada del espadachín, que si bien se apreciaba descuidado y tranquilo, le trasmitía una sensación desagradable-.

—Son los miembros de la Corte Real…Es Biel y Milenka…¿Dónde está Zezan? –interrogó con cierto hosquedad la castaña-.

—Zezan se ha quedado atendiendo a Trafalgar –dijo sin demasiada importancia Milenka-.

—No te preocupes, con nosotros dos tendrás la diversión suficiente –comentó el pelirrojo con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios; estaba desafiando al espadachín de forma discreta, incitándole a que fuera el primero en lanzar la embestida-.

—Maldición, de la manera en que estoy ahorita no podré enfrentarlo adecuadamente…No se ve que posea un estilo en particular, parece más bien un bruto con mucha fuerza y habilidad innata con la espada –pensó Zoro, injuriando su mala suerte desde sus adentros-.

—Todo se puede arreglar fácilmente, Lynn-sama –dijo Milenka- Ven con nosotros pacíficamente y no les haremos nada a tus queridos amigos.

—Tu abuelo te está esperando, está muy ansioso por volverte a ver, después de que fuiste una desagradecida y escapaste nuevamente hace un año –completó Biel-.

—Ella no va a ir a ningún lado…Ella es nuestra nakama y no permitiremos que se la lleven –habló seriamente Luffy, quien miraba con desagrado a aquel par-.

—Es muy hermosa mellorine, pero…simplemente no puedo decirle que sí a su proposición. Nunca me perdonaría que Lynn-swan fuera encerrada nuevamente en esta isla.

—He venido a patearle el trasero a Ezio, así que guárdense sus propuestas –indicó Luffy sonriendo tranquilamente chocando sus puños con enorme ánimo-.

—Es tal y como nos lo describieron –señaló de mala gana Milenka-.

—Nada que ver con su padre –musitó por lo bajo Biel-.

—Si golpeamos a Lynn-sama, el jefe se enfadará Biel…Debes tener cuidado, no le gustará que la llevemos con un brazo menos –expresó burlonamente cerrando aquel par de abanicos suyos-.

—Despreocúpate Lynn-sama, no pasará lo que en aquella ocasión…-sonrió macabro-.

—Tsk…Biel….-dijo fríamente; ella sabía a lo que se refería y no era algo que gustara de recordar-.

—Es irónico que el brazo que tienes libre sea el derecho…Si intentas oponerte a que te lleve, volveré a romperte el brazo como hace nueve años atrás…¿Lo recuerdas Lynn-sama?

—Maldito bastardo –gruñó furioso Sanji- No te atreverás a ponerle un dedo encima a Lynn-swan. Me encargaré de molerte a patadas y romper cada uno de tus huesos.

—Si tan sólo pudiéramos separarnos –se quejó Usopp intentando apartarse de Sanji-.

—No pienso volver con ninguno de ustedes –se escuchó firme- Aborrezco a esta isla y a cada uno de ustedes.

—No sea tan obstinada Lynn-sama, es por su bien. Usted no debería juntarse con calaña como ésta. Los piratas son de mal gusto. Son la escoria de la sociedad –dramatizaba Milenka-.

—Ellos no pertenecen a su mundo. ¿Cómo podrían comprenderla si jamás han gozado de riquezas, influencias y privilegios únicos? Jamás pensarán en usted y le darán la vida que requiere.

—¡Ellos son mis amigos…mis nakamas, y no requieren formar parte de esta podrida sociedad para entenderme! ¡No te atrevas a insultarlos nuevamente! –gritó con violencia la castaña; aquellas palabras simplemente la habían hecho rabiar-.

—Mira lo que te han hecho Lynn-sama, te han lavado por completo el cerebro. ¿Es que ellos saben de dónde vienes?¿Saben la historia que hay detrás de tu sangre?¿Conocen tu pasado? –soltó como letal veneno Biel-.

—Cuando lo sepan seguramente la abandonarán en alguna isla y la dejarán a su suerte, Lynn-sama –agregaba maliciosa Milenka-.

—Su pasado no nos importa –defendió Zoro-.

—Lo único que nos interesa en este momento –agregaba Sanji con una sonrisa burlona-.

—Es patearles el trasero a todos ustedes para que se queden callados de una buena vez por todas –espetó Luffy sin temor alguno-.

—…Chicos…-decía Lynn con la mirada vibrante; aquellas palabras habían logrado conmoverla indudablemente pese a su simpleza-.

El olor de aquel fino vino con toque a vainilla llamó de inmediato su atención y le hizo direccionar su mirada hacia el punto donde su olfato le indicaba. ¿Cómo es que podía tener semejante descaro aquel hombre? Parecía que ni siquiera se inmutaba ante quien lo miraba de forma tan inquisidora.

Descendió suavemente desde lo alto del acorazado sosteniendo con maestría aquella copa de vino; sorbió un poco y simplemente miró al hombre de negocios como si estuviera frente a cualquier hombre y no ante uno de los sujetos más influyentes que podría existir.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando no eres lo suficiente severo con tu estudiante, Baldassare –concretó Ezio-.

—Tu sangre corre por las venas de esa chica, es normal que cometa estupideces como éstas.

—No importa qué tan rebelde sea, ella obedecerá a su abuela sin chistear.

—No existe nada más con lo que puedas aferrarla a la isla. Hasta tú lo sabes…Rompiste el único lazo que tenía con esta isla y contigo.

—Siempre habrán modos Baldassare, siempre los habrán. Y a todo esto, ¿a qué has venido? Te has negado a trabajar bajo mi mandato.

—Soy un hombre libre, no tengo por qué atender a los caprichos que tengas o los que Sable posea. Si estoy aquí es por entretenimiento. Sabes cómo soy.

—Siempre pensé que tenías una afición desagradable Baldassare. Ésa idea no ha cambiado en estos casi veinte años que te conozco.

—Tú también te preservas como siempre Ezio. Yo sólo he venido a contemplar el desenlace de este polémico encuentro –sonrió disimuladamente mientras empezaba a caminar tranquilamente- Así mismo también creía que ésta podría ser nuestra fatídica…despedida.

—Ese maldito de Baldassare….Jamás ha sido confiable….Pero me encargaré de él después, ahora sólo me precisa recuperar a Lynn y llevarla de vuelta.

No era para nada estúpido, conocía muy bien las debilidades de los usuarios de aquellas primorosas frutas del diablo y al mismo tiempo parecía entender muy bien en qué consistía la habilidad del cirujano. No iba a dejarse cortar por aquella nodachi pese al enorme alcance que poseía. Aún dentro de aquella área limitada se movía con gran gracia; era rápido, como un condenado gato salvaje arisco que posee el nulo deseo de dejarse contemplar por quien se aproximara demasiado.

¿Cómo podía ver venir los ataques del moreno? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo podía quitárselos de encima empleando su primitiva arma? Estaba claro, se hallaba construido de esa molesta roca marina que causaba debilidad en los usuarios, pero había algo más que la hacía diferente.

—Nada mal Trafalgar –indicó con satisfacción Zezan- No creas que permitiré que hagas de mí tu paciente. Escuché los rumores de que te gusta quitarle los corazones a tus enemigos.

—Eres bastante escurridizo –expresó lleno de desgano con su nodachi a la mano- Escapas rápidamente y al mismo tiempo prevés en dónde atacaré. Debes usar el Kenbunshoku haki.

—Buen observador Trafalgar. Es algo indispensable saber dónde te van a golpear tus adversarios, y creo que hasta a ti te vendría de maravilla una habilidad como ésa. Pero ya que me has probado, pasemos ahora contigo. Tengo curiosidad sobre la fuerza que posee un ex shichibukai.

—Vaya sujeto más raro con el que me ha tocado pelear –dijo con una media sonrisa-.

—Y no sabes cuánta razón albergan tus palabras, Trafalgar…Pero estás por descubrirlo….

Aquella melodía sencillamente no abandonaba su cabeza, se había tatuado en sus pensamientos, le estaba privando del sonido del exterior y estaba reduciendo su propia perspectiva. ¿Cómo una melodía podría tornarse tan intolerable y prácticamente letal?


	36. Capítulo 36

**Holaaa a todos! :D Y bueno, ya que hemos tenido escenas del pasado, romanticismo, drama y demás tópicos, viene lo en verdad bueno ( ? ) Nah XD Viene la parte de acción de la historia, ni modo que derroten a sus adversarios con un sermón o una partida de Póker :v Así que a partir de ahora y como por unos cuantos caps más habrá en su gran mayoría batallas, así que espero sean de su agrado y si no les gusta la acción en los fics, os recomiendo que no lean ni éste ni los próximos caps hasta que yo les indique; sin embargo, no me hago responsable de que después entiendan menos de la historia. Así que sin más disfruten el capítulo de la semana! Un beso y un abrazo bien fuerte a los que me leen, a mis seguidores y demás gentecita! :)**

**Capítulo 36.- La Batalla inicia: Zezan y Biel al ataque**

Su concentración lentamente se iba perdiendo, no por su propio gusto, no por algún inconveniente demasiado brusco, sino más bien por algo que podría ser considerado como absurdo. ¿Quién podría alegar que las tranquilas notas de una calma melodía eran capaces de irrumpir de tal manera la mente humana?¿Qué se supone que era lo que aquel extraño hombre interpretaba? No podía ser simplemente música, tenía que existir algo mucho más profundo detrás de una acción tan simple.

No era difícil controlar el espacio a su alrededor, no con su peculiar habilidad, pero si le resultaba un tanto fastidioso ir tras alguien que además de escurridizo podía prever su siguiente movimiento. Claro que se requería astucia para detenerlo, pero también se necesitaba fuerza, al menos la suficiente como para impedir que se volviera a levantar.

Jamás se esperó tener un enfrentamiento tan directo donde su espada estaría siendo empleada para la función para cual fue creada desde un principio; sin embargo, no tenía más remedio, su contrincante prolongaba y retraía su arma con maestría, como si no fuera un instrumento de guerra, sino más bien una extensión más de su propio cuerpo. Parecía como si estuviera con vida o algo le poseyera a ser tan caprichosa, destructiva y asertiva.

Aquel choque se tornó constante y destructivo, soltando pequeñas chispas y distanciando aún más a ambos combatientes. Las batallas de fuerza eran sin duda deslumbrantes, pero no eran el modo particular de llevar las cosas, no para el cirujano que estaba tratando de idear un plan para deshacerse del extraño monje.

—Pese a tu apariencia física, posees más fuerza de la que pensé…Trafalgar –espetó gracioso Zezan quien simplemente continuaba girando vertiginosamente su kusarifundo mientras se desplazaba de un punto a otro como si temiera a la estática-.

—El que tenga esa habilidad es una verdadera molestia. Y no sólo eso…también esa flauta…Su melodía hace más que ensordecer –meditaba sin quitar la vista de Zezan, sabía que cualquier descuido por más pequeño que éste fuera le costaría caro-.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Trafalgar –bromeó con cierta clase- ¿No pensarías que Ezio-sama me tendría de guardaespaldas si sólo supiera tocar una pequeña flauta y manejar esta delicada arma, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no…Pensar algo como eso sería suicidio premeditado. Ezio no tendría a unas blancas palomitas cubriéndoles la espalda.

—¿No te interesaría trabajar para Ezio-sama? Él nos ha hablado muy bien de ti, después de lo que hiciste hace un año, él se quedó muy sorprendido. Sabe que tienes madera, por algo trabajaste bajo las órdenes de Donquixote Doflamingo.

Ese nombre le desagradaba en lo absoluto, le traía recuerdos poco gratos y al mismo tiempo le despertaba sentimientos que iniciaban en la cólera, y se estancaban en el odio.

—Aborrezco recibir órdenes. Así que hazme el favor de decirle a tu jefe, que me niego totalmente a su oferta.

—Qué mal carácter tienes Trafalgar, ¿pero qué se le puede hacer? Si no te nos quieres unir, entonces prosigamos, sin compasión alguna.

—No esto pidiendo tu misericordia.

¿A quién le interesaba la integridad de la habitación o de los cuartos adyacentes?¿Por qué preocuparse en el inmobiliario cuando se está teniendo una batalla seria?¿Es que acaso la concepción de arte podría ser tan estrecha como para no incluir a todas aquellas peculiares construcciones como un producto de la misma?

La cas misma estaba siendo reconstruida desde sus paredes hasta sus muebles. Nada estaba dejándose en el olvido. Entre el poder destructivo del enemigo y la habilidad de movilizar todo dentro de aquella celeste área estaba empezando a surgir un caos unificado.

—…La música no sólo sirve para calmar el alma…para sanar las heridas y para llenar de regocijo a las personas…También puede ser usada para pelear…-soltó con seriedad Zezan quien se mantenía integro sobre la pila de escombros recién creada- Eres un médico, por lo que comprenderás mejor que nadie…la severidad de mis actos…

Podía sentirse mucho más ligero, y eso era algo que le desconcertaba, lo suficiente como para creer que el tiempo de reacción tan lento de aquel enemigo no se debía a que empezaba a cansarse, sino más bien por una situación totalmente diferente. El desconcierto empezaba a incomodarle.

Su melodía ya no tenía efecto en él, ya no le aturdía los sentidos, ya no le hacía sentir pesadez en su cuerpo y su mente. Ahora se sentía a sí mismo más lúcido que en cualquier otro momento de su vida. Estaba reanimado, recargado, simplemente listo para continuar con aquel enfrentamiento que veía al atardecer llegar.

¿Con qué pasión podía interpretar esa melodía?¿Cuánto sentimiento imprimía en cada nota, en cada toque hacia su sencilla flauta?¿Era un guerrero o un músico incomprendido?¿O quizás había hallado un extraño equilibrio entre sus diferentes yo?

—¿Pero qué….demonios? –exclamó Law mientras un ligero temblor asolaba a su mano derecha, aquella que sujetaba con fiereza a su nodachi-.

—¿No te lo dije, Trafalgar? La música es más que la suma de bellas notas….¡La música es el arte silencioso de la guerra!

—Este idiota…No me digas que…

—¿Lo has descubierto? Pero ya es demasiado tarde, Trafalgar…-musitó malicioso, como si estuviera sonriendo ampliamente, deleitándose del descubrimiento del cirujano-.

Sus palabras no sólo eran mero adorno, transmitían una intangible verdad, una que él mismo experimentaría en carne propia. No cabía duda, la música era capaz de lograr algo más que inspiración y admiración.

¿A dónde se había ido toda aquella energía que hasta hace unos momentos inundó su cuerpo y le hacía sentir ligero y ágil?¿Por qué su respiración se había precipitado de esa manera resultando inclusive doloroso el simple hecho de respirar?

Su visión se estaba tornando borrosa, las siluetas a su alrededor parecían ser espejismos duplicados y la pesadez le impedía no sólo moverse con celeridad, sino también le dificultaba el raciocinio. ¿Qué clase de habilidad era la que aquel hombre poseía?

Sintió la frialdad y solidez del suelo a medias, su rodilla derecha había caído y mantenido el frágil equilibrio, previniéndole de caer al tiempo que su fiel espada servía de apoyo necesario. ¿Quién podría imaginarse a un pirata de su talla siendo lentamente doblegado por una fuerza que había comprendido demasiado tarde y de la que ahora ya no podía liberarse aunque lo deseara?

—No luces nada bien, Trafalgar. Pareciera que tu cuerpo sufre una profunda agonía desde lo más profundo de tus entrañas –expresó fascinado Zezan quien se le veía ansioso, como si supiera que el verdadero espectáculo estaba a punto de iniciar-.

—Maldito…Aunque debo admitirlo…-dijo mirándole con dificultad- Que has desarrollado…una habilidad perturbadora…

—Gracias por el halago, pero eso no reducirá tu castigo, estimado enemigo mío…Si no estuvieras involucrado con esos piratas, las cosas serían diferentes para ti, pero lamentablemente optaste por el camino erróneo.

—Soy libre de hacer lo que se me venga en gana, no requiero de tus consejos.

—Siempre tan a la defensiva. Esa actitud no te va a traer nada bueno…-espetó escabroso- Interpretaré para ti mi última pieza, la más sublime de todas…la que te hará tocar el infierno…

Con aquella fuerza restante sólo había conseguido bloquear el primer funesto impacto recibido por esa pesada cadena. Lo que siguió no era más que la consecuencia más evidente, no obstante, lo resistiría porque no estaba acostumbrado a ofrecerle el placer de la humillación a sus contrincantes.

¿Qué podría romperse primero, su peligrosa arma o su endeble cuerpo?¿Es que no tenía ya suficiente castigo como para tolerar los embistes que el monje le mandaba sin piedad, cada uno más rápido y violento?

Su cuerpo se había rodeado de escombros y le habían dejado en una situación aún peor que hace unos instantes atrás; ahora no sólo poseía el cansancio provocado por la extraña melodía de su oponente, sino los daños que aquel instrumento le estaban causando. Tenía que hallar pronto un modo de cambiar la situación o todo terminaría allí.

El objeto que había permanecido puro, integro, sin mostrar contaminación alguna ahora no era más que un utensilio corrompido, apuradamente coloreado del pasional rubí, deseoso de continuar mancillando su fragilidad humana.

—¡Prepárate Trafalgar, porque aquí mismo será tu tumba!

Su sonrisa era amplia mientras su mirar contemplaba con complacencia lo que tenía en frente, como si hallara en ello algo más allá de la burla. Sin desearlo tenía una ventaja, una que no dejaría pasar así de fácil, después de todo, él también poseía un objetivo y una fiera voluntad.

—¿Creen que pueden alegar estando en semejantes condiciones? –río Milenka al contemplar a sus oponentes- No hay manera de que puedan ganarnos estando como están.

—Será mucho más simple llevarte con nosotros, Lynn-sama –sonrió sarcástico Biel- Sólo tendré que arrancarte del lado de ese espadachín.

—De este modo será complicado pelear –pensaba Lynn siendo más consciente de su situación- Zoro.

—Lo sé perfectamente. No tenemos más opción, tendremos que pelear en el modo en que estamos.

—Está bien –dijo un poco más calmada-.

—Luffy, encárgate de ir por Ezio –le pedía a su capitán sin siquiera verlo- Nosotros nos encargaremos de este tipo.

—¡Marimo estúpido! ¡¿Cómo vas a pelear teniendo a Lynn-swan pegada a tu lado?! Van a lastimarla por tus estupideces. Yo me encargaré del cabeza de estropajo.

—Zoro, te lo encargo –indicaba Luffy como último antes de estirar sus brazos para sujetarse al tejado más próximo y alejarse del lugar-.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, sombrero de paja? –cuestionó Milenka, más que dispuesta a interceptar el escape del capitán-.

Su peculiar arma había impactado sin duda alguna, pero no sobre el objetivo que deseaba y eso simplemente le hizo enfadar.

—Apártate de mi camino, remedo de robot –dijo enfurecida mirando con rabia al cyborg que había entrado en acción para permitirle a su capitán escapar-.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no dejaré que vayas detrás de nuestro capitán. Él tiene cosas que hacer, así que no estorben.

—Franky-san…será complicado pelear…de este modo…Yohoho…

—Descuida, terminaremos con esto con súuuupeerr estilo.

—No canten victoria tan rápido par de raritos.

—Bien, Luffy ya se ha ido de aquí. Ahora sólo tenemos que encargarnos de estos dos –pensaba seriamente Zoro- Ey cocinero pervertido.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito marimo?! –le gritoneó de forma violenta, tan típico en él-.

—Será mejor que tú también te vayas de aquí, sólo vas a estorbar –le ofendió sin miramiento alguno-.

—¡Déjate de estupideces!

—Sigues sin recuperarte, por lo que sólo serás un estorbo. Además, esa mujer te pateará el trasero por idiota. Así que lárgate.

—No pienso irme de aquí y dejar la suerte de Lynn-swan en tus manos. Mi deber como caballero es protegerla de todos.

—Si esa mujer interviene, tú no harás nada. Eres un completo imbécil cuando de mujeres se trata –soltó con cierto veneno Zoro-.

—Zoro tiene razón, Sanji –apoyaba Usopp-.

—¡Tú cállate narizotas!

—Sanji, ve con Luffy. Deben de encontrar un modo de quitarse esta cosa de encima. De no ser así las cosas le serán complicadas en la batalla contra Ezio –comentaba Lynn- Por eso debes irte, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos.

—Pero Lynn-swan.

—Sanji, no discutas más. Tienes que irte –le ofrecía una pequeña sonrisa- Te cocinaré todos los postres que quieras cuando esto termine –dijo con cierta coquetería tras guiñarle el ojo-.

—¡Lynn-swannnnnn! –exclamaba mientras salía corriendo de la escena, evadiendo graciosamente todos los obstáculos que se le presentaban-.

—¿Tenías que hacer eso? –le cuestionó el espadachín con una mirada un tanto rara-.

—Nami me dijo que ése es el único modo de hacer que Sanji cumpla órdenes.

—Esa mujer demonio te está enseñando malas cosas.

—Tranquilízate Milenka, terminado esto iremos tras ellos. Además dudo que logren vencer a Zezan. Así que no llegarán hasta el jefe –comentaba Biel a su compañera-.

—Lynn, sólo haz los mismos movimientos que yo, ¿entendido? –pedía Zoro a su ahora compañera de pelea-.

—Haré todo lo posible por ser tu brazo derecho Zoro –espetó sujetando con firmeza aquella singular espada; no era la primera vez que blandía una espada, pero sí era la primera ocasión que intentaría realizar los mismos movimientos de un espadachín experto-.

—Estoy seguro que ni Baldassare te preparó para enfrentar una situación como ésta, Lynn-sama –burlonamente decía Biel sujetando sin problema alguno su enorme espada-.

—Todo es cuestión de adaptarse –soltó la castaña- Y por ahora tenemos que valernos con lo que tenemos.

—Así que será mejor que te prepares, porque no vamos a perder –masculló Zoro, ya con su tercera katana siendo bien sujeta entre sus dientes-.

¿Qué podría ser esa pequeña cosa en el horizonte que se aproximaba a gran velocidad?¿Por qué aumentaba su tamaño conforme se aproximaba hasta su posición?¿En qué instante desistieron de su avance y optaron por retroceder?

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?! –gritó Nami a todo pulmón mientras corría a toda marcha-.

—Parece ser una bola gigante de algo…pero…-decía Robin-.

—¡¿Esos no son marines?! –chilló el pequeño médico-.

—¡NAMIIIIIIIII! –resonó a varios metros a la redonda; el objeto de origen desconocido iba detrás de ellas a toda prisa y parecía conocerles-.

—¡Idiota, vas a matarlas! –regañó Sanji rápidamente, quien pateó sin miramiento alguno a la bola gigante que rodaba a gran velocidad, donde no sólo inmuebles habían sido víctimas, sino también marines-.

—¿Sanji? –soltó confuso Chopper quien ya se había detenido al lado de las chicas-.

—¿No me digas que ese…era…Luffy? –interrogó la pelirroja poniendo mala cara; sí, aquello había sido su capitán- Ni tiene sentido preguntar qué es lo que pasó.

—Es un completo idiota –suspiró Sanji cansadamente-.

—¿Dónde se encuentran los demás? –preguntó Robin curiosa-.

—Los matones de Ezio aparecieron cuando menos lo esperábamos. Ahora se quedaron peleando contra Zoro y Franky.

—¿Pero no es peligroso? Digo, continúan pegados –alegaba Nami-.

—Lo sé, pero no hubo alternativa, no encontramos un modo de separarnos –se defendía Sanji- Y Luffy iba tras Ezio, pero terminó de esta manera.

—Primero nos encargaremos de liberarlos a ustedes y después iremos con Zoro y los demás –indicaba Robin- Estando así será una desventaja para todos ellos.

Era evidente que les resultaría complicado coordinarse adecuadamente desde el inicio, pero no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente, no cuando algo más que su mero orgullo se encontraba en juego. No obstante, su rival no iba a dejárselos tan fácil, no cuando tenía todo para poder ganarles y cumplir su sencilla misión.

Estaba claro que no poseía un estilo como tal, que se valía del instinto para blandir su espada y arremeter contra todo aquel que osara oponérsele. ¿Entonces, cómo podía ser tan bueno y atestar golpes mucho más fuertes conforme transcurría la batalla?

Evadir y soportar los embistes era lo que hacían por el momento, mientras terminaban de acoplarse y prepararse para el contraataque; ninguno de los dos les agradaba la idea de sentirse sumisos y controlados por aquel espadachín.

—¿Piensan pasarse toda la batalla haciendo algo tan inútil como eso? Van a terminar aburriéndome –soltó de mala gana Biel, no estaba feliz con un encuentro que se desenvolvían tan simple y fácil-.

—Te estamos dando ventaja, idiota –vociferó Zoro-.

—No deberías subestimar al enemigo, Biel.

No siempre se puede estar seguro de lo que se dice, no cuando las circunstancias son lo suficientemente volubles como para cambiar en un instante. A veces lo que se dice puede ser simplemente escupido en nuestras caras con el sabor de la ironía; posiblemente eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

No había duda de por qué era visto como uno de los espadachines más fuertes; todos los rumores que giraban a su alrededor eran ciertos, podía sentirlo con cada poro de su cuerpo. Y aquello le provocaba sonreír, sonreír como alguien que ha encontrado un magnífico tesoro en medio de un oscurecido y tenebroso túnel.

No cabía duda, se hallaba totalmente emocionado, podían sentirlo sus dos adversarios ya que esa larga y pesada espada adquiría mayor velocidad y violencia; sus intenciones eran simples, separarlos, aunque ello implicara el sacrificio de alguno de las extremidades superiores de alguno de los dos.

—No lo hacen nada mal, ya están trabajando mucho mejor. Esto está resultando mucho más emocionante de lo que esperaba.

—Eres bueno pese a no tener un estilo de pelea definido. Sólo blandes esa espada como si fuera una insignificante hacha. Eres de mal gusto –dijo Zoro con hostilidad-.

—No bajes la guardia Zoro, él es muy bueno pese a no tener un estilo. Él hace sus cosas siguiendo su instinto…Es fuerte.

—Lo he notado…Se requiere fuerza para sostener una espada de ese tamaño con esa facilidad. Tampoco muestra indicios de cansancio. Su respiración está imperturbable.

—Me he entrenado adecamente, Roronoa Zoro –sonrió con satisfacción- Muéstrame tus técnicas, cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro.

—Qué pesado eres.

No podía arremeter como quisiera, ahora su cuerpo se encontraba parcialmente aferrado a otro, a uno que no conocía a qué extremos podía llevarlo y si era capaz de soportar su propio ritmo. Había una clara desventaja y una reducción en su nivel de pelea; sin embargo, ello no era excusa para perder el combate.

—Prepárate, puede que la pases un poco mal, pero no tengo elección. Tengo que terminar con este sujeto y no funcionarán los ataques simples y carentes de fuerza –explicaba Zoro-.

—No te preocupes por mí, Zoro. Si algo he aprendido al entrenarme con Baldassare, fue a tener resistencia. Tolero bastante bien los maltratos físicos –expresó con cierta gracia- Y no podemos perder.

—Entonces hagámoslo…¡KOKUHYOU OOTATSUMAKI!

El fiero tornado que se expande, que lo destruye todo y que se mantiene vibrante y deseoso de embeber en sus entrañas a cualquier descuidado que no notase su presencia. Así era ese ataque, rápido y letal, capaz de dejar fuera de combate a un gran número de rivales sin problemas alguno.

No se descuidó, mantuvo su mirada puesta frente a él, deseosa de comprobar que había terminado con aquel fastidio que se le había atravesado en el camino. Pero, ¿en dónde se ubicaba? Simplemente no hallaba su cuerpo por ninguna parte; y eso no podía ser señal de nada bueno.

Aquel sonido era inconfundible, sencillamente estruendoso y al mismo tiempo casi poético. Ambos filos peleaban por preservar su poderío, pero sólo uno obtendría la victoria.

—Miserable, veo que lograste hallar una manera de escapar de mi ataque –sonrió entusiasta Zoro- Aunque no saliste de todo ileso –espetó al contemplar las cortadas superficiales que tenía el cuerpo de aquel hombre-.

—Ese ataque fue muy poderoso, Zoro. Pero no esperes que caiga con algo como eso, sería una deshonra.

—Sería una decepción total que te hubieras muerto por algo como eso.

Con un salto hacia atrás retrocedió y disipó la tensión que se respiraba en el aire. ¿Ahora qué se supone que era lo que pretendía?

Pero no demoró demasiado tiempo en aquella postura, y en breves segundos se lanzaría nuevamente a contraatacar, pero con una ligera diferencia, era mucho más rápido que hace unos instantes atrás. Y al mismo tiempo parecía evadir de mejor manera los embistes que le eran lanzados. Realmente empezaban a tornarse las cosas mucho más serias que hace unos instantes atrás.

El instinto y la experiencia le ayudaban a predecir el siguiente arrebato por parte de su enemigo, y aunque su condición actual no era buena, estaba aprendiendo a sacarle provecho. Especialmente en el aspecto de reaccionar y moverse; su compañera no lo hacía para nada mal, estaba percatándose que si había logrado sobrevivir al entrenamiento con aquel asesino maniático al que todos parecían temerle, había sido por su propio esfuerzo y no por condolencia del mismo.

—Me pregunto si la Marina me pagará bien por tu cabeza, Zoro –estipuló burlonamente Biel quien había enterrado su espada contra el suelo- Al menos quisiera tener un extra tras este encargo.

—Espero que tu cabeza tenga algún valor –soltó con mofa Zoro- O habremos invertido demasiado tiempo en una basura como tú.

Un temperamento calmado y reservado no eran precisamente propios de la personalidad de aquel hombre; era todo lo contrario, era iracundo y fácil de sacar de sus casillas. Eso ya quedaba más que comprobado.

Su espada embistió abruptamente contra ellos, siendo retenida en acto reflejo, recibiendo el golpe de la mejor manera posible y sintiendo cómo el piso mismo colapsaba rápidamente bajo ellos. Había retrocedido sólo para ganar mayor impulso y lo único que había logrado con el enterramiento de su espada, había sido levantar el suelo con una facilidad abrumadora, alzándose en fragmentos robustos de piedra que impactaron en una única dirección.

Había sido una buena distracción para aproximarse nuevamente a ellos y continuar ejerciendo presión. Quería dejarles completamente incapaces de contraatacar y obtener así un modo de sacarlos del juego de forma contundente. No jugaba limpio, pero sí tenía lo necesario para ser considerado una verdadera molestia.

La mirada que les tenía fijos fue descendiendo con lentitud, como si no quisiera contemplar nunca más al par de contrincantes que estaban parados frente a él, separados apuradamente por unos cuantos centímetros.

¿Acaso fueron capaces de sentir algo?¿Era posible que su tiempo de reacción se hubiera mermado o simplemente había sido demasiado rápido? No lo esperaban, ninguno simplemente lo había visto venir, quizás porque era improbable. Grave error fue no considerarlo como probabilidad.

Sus pupilas se habían sobresaltado, les inundaba el desconcierto. Y al mismo tiempo podían escucharlo, podían percibir con claridad ese singular sonido, la viscosidad de aquel silencio tornándose nada y estrellándose ávidamente contra el suelo destruido, corrompiéndolo con el vehemente carmesí.

La fragilidad del cuerpo humano, la delicadeza de la piel y lo mortífero que podría ser algo delgado, curvo, movido con rapidez, sin duda y brutalidad.

Aquel embiste fue ejecutado sin misericordia, sin pensamientos de confusión y con un deseo ferviente de herir. Para él los combates sin derramamiento de sangre eran absurdos, carentes de sentido, sencillamente inaceptables para su existencia. Por eso él mismo tenía que teñir la escena de rojo, tenía que llevar sus voluntades y cuerpos hasta donde se halla el límite humano.

Sus pies empezaron a empujar, se encontraba embistiendo tal cual lo haría una bestia, una que ha logrado hundir su cornamenta en sus frágiles y apetecibles presas; era una sensación que le llenaba de éxtasis, era lo más cercano a observar el paraíso en la tierra.

La pared que les detuvo resistió apuradamente la fiereza de aquel hombre, mismo que ya no podía considerarse como tal, era más bien una bestia humanoide, una que se había embebido con su sangre y no estaba satisfecha aún con el resultado que había obtenido, quería simplemente prolongar su macabro juego.

Sin importar que tan dura pudiera ser su piel, sin importar lo mucho que resistiera el castigo físico, también podía experimentar aquella sensación llamada como dolor. Si él podía hacer de las suyas, ellos igualmente podían encontrar la manera de defenderse o al menos alejar al que les había arrastrado por la ciudad como si fueran meras marionetas.

Con la misma velocidad con que esa espada se adentró sobre el lomo de aquel animal, también abandó aquel cuerpo impregnadas con ese tibio y vital líquido bermellón. No había tiempo para dudar y tampoco podían permitirse continuar perdiendo sangre, porque eso sólo les dejaría mucho más vulnerables.

La espada a manos del espadachín continuaba haciendo frente a la del pelirrojo mientras la otra simplemente era lanzada hacia el cielo, ¿es que se había vuelto completamente loca? Quizás no era del todo así.

Sintieron una brusca punzada, una que había superado notoriamente a la que experimentaron en el instante en que aquel par de largos cuernos los atravesaron por completo sin complicación alguna.

El sonido había sido seco, contundente y preciso. Ejecutado en el instante justo sin siquiera dudar un segundo; era así como tenían que hacerse las cosas.

El suelo nuevamente experimentó un sobresalto, pero ahora había sido producto de aquel hombre, uno que había sido enterrado violentamente. Ya no poseía más aquella cornamenta que le enorgullecía y que le tornaban peligroso; aquellos cuernos habían sido truncados en el instante en que fueron golpeados sobre su base con enorme fuerza, ocasionando que su cabeza se estrellara sin oposición alguna.


	37. Capítulo 37

**Hola a todos nuevamente! :) Sé que puede que a mucho no les guste la acción y más cuando está descrita en fanfics, pero ya no deben atormentarse por ello XD Este capítulo es el último con esa temática, al menos por el momento :3 Así que disfruten el capítulo y ya nos estaremos viendo la siguiente semana con la conti :) Tengan una espléndida semana!**

**Capítulo 37.- El precio a pagar por la victoria**

Un espectáculo chispeando, donde las rápidas balas impactaban de lleno contra aquel par de abanicos que funcionaban como impenetrables escudos; no había manera de que cedieran contra algo tan fácil, pero de momento es lo que podían hacer por tener a su adversaria fuera de su alcance. Pero aquella peligrosa dama también conocía la palabra contraataque e iba a demostrarles que no sólo era una cara bonita más.

Sus movimientos no tenían nada que hacer dentro de un campo de batalla, sin embargo, no se podía confiar, era el enemigo, algo debía estar planeando, incluso detrás de lo que parecía ser una espléndida danza donde los funestos abanicos no eran más que un artilugio más que complementaba el momento.

Suaves y llenos de femineidad eran sus pasos; cada giro, cada sonrisa que les dedicaba resultaba extrañamente hipnotizante. Y su confusión simplemente se esfumó en un santiamén

Rápidos, fuertes como una tormenta en descontrol, y tanto funestos como caóticos resultaban siendo aquellas corrientes que simplemente habían aparecido repentinamente, impactándose contra ellos sin chisteo, sin piedad y con cierta malicia.

Pero aquello sólo sería el inicio de todo, el aperitivo, la apertura de lo que les aguardaba. Esa mujer no iba a dejarles ni tiempo para respirar, ya que lo suyo era arremeter de forma abrumadora.

—Lucen un poco asustados –rió Milenka extendiendo sus abanicos, colocándolos entre ella y sus contrincantes-.

—Su danza fue realmente hermosa….Yohoho.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, Brook –le regañó el cyborg-.

—Yo lo único que hice fue ofrecerles un bonito espectáculo, no seas malagradecido cabeza de caniche.

—El movimiento de sus abanicos crearon todas esas corrientes de viento, claro, lo hicieron de forma lenta que no lo percibimos hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde –decía el peliazul- No funcionará dos veces el mismo truco.

—Me agradan los muchachos que tienen mucha energía –les sonrió animosamente- Aunque parece ser que sólo a ustedes les está yendo bien.

Evadir objetos de semejante tamaño era relativamente sencillo, pero no cuando la distancia era tan corta; era inevitable que una tremenda explosición tuviera lugar en el instante en que aquel grupo de cohetes impactaran contra la superficie de acero de esos grandes abanicos.

Sólo un loco podría haber lanzado una ofensiva a tan reducida distancia, ¿es qué quería morir antes de tiempo o de qué se trataba?

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y extendió por completo sus dos peculiares armas de combate y ante el asombro de aquel par de contrincantes suyos, los extendió más allá de lo que creían que era posible hacerlo. Ese par de instrumentos de viento se habían convertido en peculiares muñequeras, en alhajas vistosas y peligrosas.

Giraba sus muñecas con celeridad, con verdadera maestría y ese mismo destino experimentaron esas ruedas esbeltas de acero. Se escuchaba el seco sonido del acero yendo a gran velocidad, tornándose aún más violento e imparable; eran como un par de sierras bien afiladas y dispuestas a cortarlos.

¿Evadir o atacar? Tenían que decidirse y estar conscientes que una les traería serios problemas y daños mientras que la otra les mantendría íntegros pero incapaces de obtener una victoria decisiva. Y como hombres que eran el sabor del peligro les resultaba sencillamente irresistible.

Ante la sorpresa de la chica aquel robusto brazo de acero estaba oponiendo resistencia ante los constantes embistes que la mujer arremetía; intentaba cortarle al mismo tiempo que mermar su propia fuerza. Y aunque lo golpes continuaban cayendo sobre ese único brazo no cedía, se mantenía de pie, observando con fiereza a su enemiga. Agradecía que la mitad de su cuerpo hubiera perdido su humanidad o en estos momentos no sería más que un mero recuerdo para sus camaradas.

—No hay duda, tienes técnicas muy raras mujer –musitó Franky sin dejar de verla- Pero no puedo permitirme perder.

—Tenemos una misión que completar…Yohoho…

—Incluso cuando una gran parte de tu cuerpo es acero, no significa que no puedes ser sometido –expresó alegre Milenka- Generalmente con mis anteriores presas esto era más que suficiente para dejar de ellas meros escombros…Pero contigo, la cosa es algo complicada –bromeó-.

—¡STRONG HAMMER!

Metal contra metal, misma resistencia, diferente modo de aplicar su fuerza. Aquello simplemente levantó una molesta fricción, incrementando la temperatura de aquel par de secciones de hierro. ¿Cuál de las dos herramientas sería capaz de resistir por más tiempo y no ceder ante las inclementes circunstancias?

Ella desistió de aquel contacto, posiblemente preveía la realización de un siguiente movimiento o quizás se encontraba reconstruyendo su plan de ataque.

Había lanzado sus peligrosos abanicos como si fuesen simples boomerangs con un retorno previsto, pero con intenciones serias de dañar a aquel par que se esforzaban por esquivar sus ofensivas. No es que ellos fueran lentos y no reaccionaran a tiempo, es que ella recogía y lanzaba sus fastidiosas armas con mayor celeridad, pese a lo difícil que parecía atrapar sus abanicos valiéndose únicamente de aquella hendidura que se adaptaba al tamaño de su muñeca. Era un espectáculo peligroso y único.

¿Es que todavía se podía ser más diestro?¿Cómo podía evadir sonriendo alegremente aquellos puñetazos propinados por el cyborg cuando todavía tenía que atrapar sus armas y regresárselas? Ella amaba jugar dentro de situaciones peligrosas donde no sólo la vida de su oponente se encontraba en juego.

Su cuerpo giró en el aire mientras sus muñecas sujetaron habilidosas sus resistentes abanicos; pronto no era más que una peonza humana estrellándose contra sus sonsacadas víctimas.

El desconcierto golpeó su cabeza y por unos cuantos segundos aquel hombre no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Descubrió que con ella los ataques a larga distancia no funcionarían si no lograba tenerla quieta por al menos unos cuantos minutos.

Sus abanicos nuevamente retornaron a su natural apariencia no porque la mujer se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas, sino porque le resultaba mucho más cómodo contraatacar de esa manera.

Se movían con la gracia de la espada y al mismo tiempo poseían su agudeza, y un filo brusco que no iba a ser frenado ni por el cuerpo de acero del cyborg.

Ella era un amante de las peleas, las disfrutaba y cambiaba constantemente su estilo de pelea por el simple hecho de que se aburría empleando el mismo método para volver sumisa a su presa. Y él lo había descubierto demasiado tarde.

—¡Es hermosa, pero aterradora! Yohoho…Además, Franky-san…¡tenga cuidado con mi afro, ya se ha reducido y ahora empieza a sacar humo!

—Esto es culpa de esa tonta babosa gigante. Todo sería mucho más fácil si no estuviéramos pegados de este modo.

—Los guerreros deben adaptarse a todas las circunstancias, sólo eso les asegurará la sobrevivencia –mencionó Milenka- Pero no lo han hecho nada mal, aunque los veo un poco molidos.

Las palabras de aquella chica no podían estar más próximas a la verdad; bastaba con mirarlos rápidamente para darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de aquel alto hombre estaba yendo a la decadencia; poseía numerosas heridas que si bien no eran profundas, estaban costándole la fuerza para continuar.

—Pronto terminaremos con esto –les sonrió burlonamente Milenka reorganizando sus preciados abanicos, tornándolos nuevamente motosierras de gran tamaño- No va a dolerles demasiado.

¿Quién había creado aquel humo que estaba obstaculizándole la visión y al mismo tiempo complicaba su respiración?¿Pero un misterio como ése era necesario descifrar ahora? No, posiblemente eso era lo que menos le interesaba a la guerrera.

Sus antebrazos, tobillos y abdomen se encontraban apresados, sujetados fuertemente por aquellas enormes plantas carnívoras; mismas que no tenían ni la mínima intención de dejarla ir y que empezaban a cubrir aún más su cuerpo.

No obstante, no iba a ser apresada por algo tan simple, aún tenía en su poder sus fieles armas, las usaría para deshacerse de esa molesta maleza viviente. Y aquello era sin duda la acción más previsible por realizar, una que encontraría rápidamente un bloqueo.

Nunca antes había contemplado una criatura como ésa, una que poseía la apariencia de un violentado lobo y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo entero se hallaba conformado de hierba. Aquella nariz conformada por un vistoso bulbo emitió grandes ondas de choca en el instante en que hicieron el primer contacto. El resultado fue simplemente desastroso, pero no terminaría allí.

Aquellos golpes eran propios de un maestro de Kung Fu, versátil y lo suficientemente fuerte para atestar varios impactos sobre la aturdida chica que caía con velocidad contra el suelo.

¿Cuándo su cielo se tornó tan oscuro?¿En qué instante el clima parecía estar en su contra? Aquellas numerosas y pequeñas nubes negras se conglomeraron, explotando furiosamente sólo para permitir que aquella furiosa descarga eléctrica le impactara de lleno. Peor momento eligió para portar algo que condujera tan magníficamente la electricidad.

No sólo era sorprendente su terquedad sino también su propia resistencia, pese al daño sufrido se puso e pie aún con el deseo inmutable de concluir su encuentro. No iba a echarse atrás sólo por molestas interrupciones.

—¡FRABKY RADICAL BEAM!

¿Pero cómo podía tolerar algo tan dañino como esos potentes rayos láser que se habían direccionado hacia un mismo punto? No tuvo tiempo de evadir, sólo un instante para salvaguardar su propio bienestar, no obstante, el acero no parecía ser suficiente para resistir aquel ataque. Sus preciadas armas simplemente se fraccionaron y le expusieron de forma irremediable. El daño fue inminente y su caída un hecho transformado en realidad.

—Ha sido un magnífico ataque en equipo…Yohoho…-comentaba feliz al contemplar al resto de sus compañeros acercarse sobre aquella máquina fabricada por Franky para calentar el agua-.

—Fue de lo más conveniente que usara esos abanicos de acero, ya que eso sólo mejoró la conductividad de mi pequeña tormenta –comentaba divertida Nami con su Sorcery Clima Tact en manos-.

—¡Nami-saaann, has estado magnífica! –decía casi en canto Sanji todo emocionado por la hazaña de su amada-.

—Parece ser que ya encontraron un modo de separarse –alegó Franky- Esta mujer resultó muy problemática.

—Yohoho…Por poco y nos vuelve picadillo.

—En verdad que son problemáticos los hombres de Ezio –ilustraba Robin-.

—Ahora nos encargaremos de separarlos –dijo Usopp relajadamente y con aquella gran manguera de agua caliente entre sus manos-.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está el estúpido marimo y Lynn-swan? –interrogaba Sanji con cierta seriedad mientras Franky era bañado con cuidado con un poco de agua caliente y azucarada-.

—Cuando empezamos a pelear contra esa mujer nos apartamos de ellos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya no se encontraban en nuestro rango de visión –contestó Franky, sintiéndose al fin más ligero, el músico había sido extirpado de su brazo- ¡Estoy súuupeerrr!

—No creo que se encuentren muy lejos de aquí…Yohohoho.

—Lo que me preocupa es que siguen juntos y ese cabeza de llama parecía ser el más peligroso de los dos. Vayamos a buscarlos, tenemos que separarlos –ordenó Sanji con un cigarrillo en su boca-.

¿Cuál de las dos partes podría despertar más sorpresa?¿La que se encontraba restringida en movimiento por aquel inesperado impedimento o aquel que yacía despojado de su cornamenta y con la suficiente sangre sobre su cabeza como para espantar a cualquier médico?

Aquel violento tornado se alzó de nuevo, ahora mucho más vehemente, mucho más peligroso. ¿Sería capaz ahora de escapar como lo había hecho en la primera ocasión?

Si bien había logrado evadir la mayor parte de las estocadas, no había escapado del daño; su cuerpo se encontraba un poco lento por las lesiones que había sufrido y la pérdida de sangre. No obstante, no caería al suelo por algo como eso, todavía tenía mucho que ofrecer.

Corrió vehemente sobre el ya irreconocible piso, dejando sus pesadas huellas tatuadas sobre la tierra y escombros. Aquella espada afilada por ambas secciones destrozaba todo bajo su poderío, emergiendo desde las entrañas del suelo con numerosas y agudas piedras que se dirigían contra su objetivo.

No tuvieron más remedio que deshacerse de ellas, no contraatacando, sino simplemente evadiendo sólo para recibir el verdadero impacto que interesaba, aquel que estremecía su cuerpo desde el instante en que aquellas dos espadas recibían al monstruo de arma que el pelirrojo poseía.

Su respiración era caliente, sus jadeos no se diferenciaban al de la bestia que reflejaba en ese instante. Su piel ahora estaba completamente cubierta de negro pelaje y las pezuñas que sustituían a sus pies se aferraban magníficamente a la tierra, mejorando su agarre, potenciando su ataque y manteniéndose de ese modo por mucho más tiempo.

Retrocedieron unos cuantos centímetros, deslizando ágilmente el ataque hacia el suelo, aprovechando el estruendo y la destrucción precipitada para consolidar su punto de ofensiva, y reconsiderar lo siguiente que habrían de hacer.

—¡RANKYAKU!

Así como para el ataque, su arma fungía al mismo tiempo como un valioso escudo, uno que había soportado el embiste de aquel viento cortante, pero no había salido totalmente ileso ante él, al menos las ligeras fracturas que se habían consumado indicaban que no había sido tan débil como pensó y que de haber una segunda ocasión sería el final para aquella arma.

¿Es que hasta ese momento no habían ido en serio o era que apenas estaban sintiendo la severidad de las cosas y el tiempo que se les estaba yendo de las manos? Quizás la llegada de la noche era el augurio de algo, el término de un combate o posiblemente el inicio de una pequeña guerra.

No podían fijarse demasiado en el dolor que les aquejaba, ni siquiera debían interesarse por la pérdida de tan valioso líquido, sólo debían enfocarse en derrotar a aquel hombre que se rehusaba a caer, que poseía su misma hostilidad y resistencia física. ¿Hasta dónde más podrían llevar su cuerpo y capacidad física?

—¡ROKUDOU NO TSUJI!

Brillantes y prácticamente simétricos eran aquellos magníficos cortes que se visualizaban a la perfección sobre el negro cuerpo del pelirrojo.

¿Cómo había podido alcanzarle? Si no eran más rápidos que él y tampoco recordaba que tuvieran todavía esa cantidad de fuerza en sus cuerpos. ¿Es que les había subestimado?¿Es qué había calculado mal todo desde un inicio o se trataba de otra cosa?

Su cuerpo se tambaleó pero recobró rápidamente el equilibrio sólo para proseguir con el encuentro. Quizás su visión estaba fallándole, quizás era eso o tal vez lo que planeaba era separarles aunque para ello tuviera que sacrificar el brazo de alguno de los dos. La filosa espada simplemente impactó entre los dos, entre aquel espacio en que se encontraban unidos por aquella extraña sustancia pegajosa.

Aquella era una oportunidad peligrosa, pero al fin y al cabo continuaba siendo un instante preciado que no desaprovecharían aun cuando para ello tuvieran que ofertar algo. ¿Qué sería más rápido su estocada o el contundente golpe de aquel hombre? Todo era una carrera contra el tiempo, uno que se resumía en segundos y no en minutos.

Ligeras, esbeltas y llenas de fuerza aquel par de espadas realizaron un corte maestro y limpio sobre el pecho de aquel híbrido, profundizando aún más las lesiones de las que ya gozaba; era imposible no emitir siquiera un gemido de dolencia.

Y aquella simple acción redujo la fuerza con la que estaban siendo atacados y les permitió un espacio más. Una patada conjunta impactándose contra las vivas y sangrantes lesiones del pelirrojo sirvieron para apartarlo y al mismo tiempo, separarlo de su arma; ésta se había quedado atrancada y simplemente no se deslizaba por aquella viscosa sustancia que sin duda había resultado una extraña bendición en ese preciso instante.

—¡KOKUHYOU OOTATSUMAKI!

En esta ocasión había resultado completamente inútil escapar del impetuoso tornado que se había creado tras la realización de tremenda y rápida técnica. Cada corte hacía eco en el cuerpo terriblemente dañado del pelirrojo que caía toscamente contra el suelo, exponiendo aquel mar carmesí que crecía bajo su peso, bajo su inminente derrota.

—Creía que no caería nunca –soltó Zoro con la respiración entre cortada- No me comentaste que era usuario.

—No lo sabía…La última vez que lo vi era un humano normal –contestó la castaña mientras recobraba el aliento y sentía su cuerpo al fin estar en total calma-.

—Bueno, como sea…Ha caído. Vayamos con Luffy y los demás.

—Sabes que tenemos que sacarnos esas cosas, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, por eso primero encontremos algo con que retener la hemorragia –dijo calmadamente- Si Sanji te ve así va a echarme tremendo sermón.

—No creo que sea para tanto –estipuló- Los dos terminamos igual de apaleados.

No tenía que esperar demasiado tiempo para saber qué era lo que el rubio tenía que decirle al respecto de sus descuidos y barbaridad ya que se encontraba viéndolo aproximarse, corriendo como si el demonio le persiguiera y extrañamente cubierto por violentas llamas; quizás se preparaba para realizar algún ataque.

Estaba molesto, pero más allá de eso expresaba preocupación al contemplar el estado físico de la chica. No sólo era el polvo, los rasguños o la ligera línea de sangre que emanaba de la comisura de sus labios, lo que le angustiaba, sino la herida que poseía sobre su costado izquierdo, aun conservando el arma con cual fue realizada, profundamente incrustada. ¿Cómo podían haber seguido peleando tras tener algo como eso en sus cuerpos?

Y Sanji no fue el único que se veía profundamente afligido por lo que contemplaba. El pequeño médico se apresuró a brindar atención a sus dos compañeros que si bien continuaban de pie por mera obstinación, no significaba que se encontraran del todo bien.

El agua fue vertida con sumo cuidado, una quemadura no sería lo más idóneo considerando el estado actual de sus cuerpos. Por suerte ambos brazos se encontraban perfectamente pese a la intromisión de aquella arma, que ahora se encontraba lo suficientemente alejados de ellos como para ser vista como un peligro.

—¡Te dije que la cuidaras, pedazo de idiota! –le gritó a todo pulmón Sanji al peliverde-¡¿Es que acaso no puedes hacer algo tan simple como eso, marimo idiota?!

—Cállate ceja rizada. No estoy de humor para aguantar tus quejas –expresaba secamente Zoro- Estamos vivos, eso debería bastarte.

—Debieron de haber tenido más cuidado. Han quedado en mal estado –regañó Robin a aquel par que simplemente miraban en dirección opuesta a sus represores-.

—No supimos que era usuario de tipo zoan hasta que literalmente nos corneó –explicó Lynn quien contemplaba aquella pinza metálica que Chopper llevaba en manos; sabía de antemano lo que iba a hacer con ella-.

—Será demasiado doloroso extraerles esos cuernos sin anestesia, así que tendré que aplicarles una dosis de anestésico local, por lo que…

—No, no…así está bien…A mí sácamelo así, sin anestesia…Tendrás que usar una aguja para ello, y no quiero –negaba rotundamente con la cabeza la castaña, su miedo hacia aquellos objetos era mucho más grande que el dolor que pudiera sentir-.

—Lynn, me temo que tendré que usar anestesia; cierra los ojos e imagina que estás comiendo un delicioso algodón de azúcar –sugería animosamente Chopper-.

—No tengo tanta imaginación –dijo con miedo la chica al tiempo que contemplaba cómo se acercaba ese objeto a ella dispuesta a picarla- No, en serio, no quiero…Déjenos las cosas así.

—Me cuesta creer que le tenga más miedo a algo como eso que al hombre que acaba de enfrentarse –decía Nami incrédula-.

—Parece ser que ellos tuvieron más problemas que nosotros…Yohoho.

—Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Law –dijo con cierta seriedad Robin- Su oponente no parecía ser un objetivo fácil.

—…Zezan…-comentó la castaña- Él se está enfrentando a ese sujeto…Ummm….

—Su estilo de pelea es muy peculiar –agregaba la arqueóloga- Pero creo que hay algo más que eso, ¿no es así Lynn? Luces preocupada.

—Zezan posee una habilidad muy extraña, pero ésta no es producto de ninguna fruta del diablo…Sus melodías son capaces de modificar la conducta del cuerpo, es decir…es capaz de volver a alguien mucho más rápido y fuerte en un santiamén…con sólo ofrecerle a aquel cuerpo el ritmo adecuado…Es decir…

—Que es capaz de controlar las capacidades humanas a través de su flauta, tras la interpretación de alguna melodía en particular…Acelera el organismo, lo manipula completamente de una forma tal que…

—Cuando el efecto acaba, el cuerpo sucumbe ante el desgaste…Para enfrentarle se tiene que estar completamente aislado de todo sonido…De caso contrario, se caerá en su trampa sin siquiera percatarse –explicó seriamente la castaña que sólo hizo un ligero gesto ante el piquete ejecutado por Chopper-.

Zezan tiene una mala fama, ya que a sus subordinados les hacía escuchar su música para volverlos más fuertes en el momento y así lograr sus misiones mucho más rápido. Pero después simplemente los dejaba morir…Ya que ya no le servían más.

—Vaya subordinados que se fue a buscar Ezio –exponía Franky cruzado de brazos-.

Aquella frialdad en su mirada era indiscutible y no se quebraría ni siquiera ante los daños físicos. Él era uno de esos hombres que mantendrían su integridad hasta el último momento, incluso en aquellas situaciones en las que su caída se encuentra próxima.

Sus últimas energías las había concentrado para sujetar aquella gruesa cadena entre su mano izquierda, jalando de inmediato el artilugio; había tenido una idea y no iba a desaprovechar el momento. Aquel hombre sólo habría tenido la oportunidad de contemplar el rápido movimiento de aquella nodachi, que si bien no había alcanzado su cuerpo, sin duda había logrado causar algún daño.

Un seco sonido se hizo presente y tras él la debilidad engulló su cuerpo; nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera y tampoco podía controlarlo. Por unos breves instantes su vista se tornó completamente oscura. Para cuando su visión retornó lo contempló, observó aquella sonrisa burlona que le recibía. ¿Qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia?¿No se daba cuenta que detestaba esos gestos?

Se restableció y nuevamente colocó firmemente sus pies sobre el suelo, tenía que concluir su tarea. Sin embargo, había algo que le mantenía inquieto.

Nunca estaba de más llevar un arma extra, una que permaneciera escondida dentro de las vestimentas y que pudiera ser utilizada cuando menos se esperaba. Aquel tanto se dirigió directamente contra la garganta del cirujano; su muerte sería sencillamente inminente, adornada de gotas carmesí.

¿Pero es que acaso llevaba demasiado impulso como para ser incapaz de frenarse? No era eso, era sólo que había aparecido tan repentino, tan inesperado, que ni siquiera podía asimilarlo de inmediato. Para cuando lo digirió ya era demasiado tarde.

El peligroso filo de tan pequeña arma le permitió deslizarse sin problema, profundizando en cuestión de segundos, penetrando ágilmente tan delicado tejido y dejando correr peligrosamente la vida sobre su fina y brillante superficie.

Como el avance de las manecillas del reloj, aquellos latidos se tornaron lentos y marcados hasta que finalmente palidecieron, murieron con la puesta del sol y dejaron sin calidez el cuerpo que ahora era contemplado únicamente por la blanquecina luna.

—Ungh…Tengo que reconocer tu esfuerzo…No te desmayaste tras haberte quitado el corazón…-dijo secamente el cirujano que todavía no recobraba sus fuerzas y se mantenía sentado entre aquel montón de escombros- Pero incluso así, fue un verdadero fastidio terminar contigo…

—¡Capitán! –gritaron aquellos tres que se habían mantenido lo suficientemente lejos de la batalla para no considerarse meros estorbos-.

—¿Cómo les estará yendo a todos ellos? Posiblemente Ezio está confiado de que sus hombres frenarían a la tripulación de mugiwara-ya que ni siquiera se ha molestado en adentrarse a la isla –pensó seriamente; su idea no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la realidad-.

—_Parece que te han dado una buena paliza niño…_

—…Baldassare…¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? –cuestionó de inmediato al hombre que simplemente había llegado a escena caminando plácidamente-.

—Quería ver de cerca los acontecimientos, es todo –sonrió con cierto disimulo- Puedes tener un poco de agallas después de todo, niño. Aunque casi te matan. Hubiera sido hasta cierto punto cómico –sonrió mordaz, disfrutaba de la condición del cirujano- Sin duda sería un rotundo error.

—¿Qué dices? Habla claro Baldassare.

—¿Crees que puedes dirigirte a mí en ese tono estando como estás? Comparado conmigo no eres más que un niño prepotente. Law, será mejor que entiendas con quién estás tratando.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Baldassare. Siempre has hecho cosas desconcertantes…¿Qué estás tramando en realidad?

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo? Un chico listo como tú puede analizarlo sin demasiado esfuerzo, ¿o me equivoco?

Su mirar era completamente calmo, como si realmente le tuviera sin cuidado alguno el encontrarse frente a él, frente a aquel enemigo que representaba un mal recuerdo del presente, al mismo tiempo que era el recordatorio de un pasado desagradable. Él era la personificación de lo que más aborrecía en este mundo.

Una mueca de desagrado se delineó en sus labios y su mirada se endureció, no obstante ni siquiera parpadeo ante el frenético avance del moreno; no iba a perder la concentración tan fácilmente y tampoco iba a caer en la precipitación.

—Qué hijo tan escandaloso has engendrado Dragon –dijo con desagrado- Pero me encargaré de reeducarlo y alejarlo de mi nieta. No vas a echar a perder todo el tiempo y dinero que he invertido en ella Monkey D. Luffy.

—¡EZIOOOOOOOO! –vociferó furiosamente aquel intrépido capitán- ¡PREPÁRATE, PORQUE HE VENIDO A PATEARTE EL TRASERO!


	38. Capítulo 38

**Hola a todos :) Aquí llegando con un capítulo más, espero lo disfruten! Y sí, por el momento las batallas se han terminado, así que volveremos al curso normal de la historia ( ? ). Tengan un buen inicio de semana! :)**

**Capítulo 38.- Voluntad**

No sólo era cuestión de velocidad, sino también de fuerza, de ímpetu, de carencia alguna de temor y precaución. Eso es lo que había sido aquel ataque repentino, ¿es que deseaba concluir el combate con un solo impacto?¿Era eso o simplemente deseaba dañar a su contrincante antes de que éste tuviera la oportunidad de devolverle tal amabilidad?

El vapor saliendo de cada uno de sus puros, la tonalidad encendida y rosácea de su piel, y aquellos dientes fuertemente apretados, fueron las primeras observaciones que había logrado adquirir de su contrincante, aquel que se empeñaba en intervenir en sus planes aun cuando nada tenía que hacer en ellos.

No cabía duda de su fuerza, ni por qué se había hecho acreedor de semejante recompensa, sin embargo, él no parecía estar totalmente enterado a qué tipo de persona era a la que se enfrentaba. Él era alguien que mantenía la calma incluso cuando las circunstancias no le eran favorables. Sonrió un poco mientras empleaba únicamente su brazo derecho para bloquear y contener el embiste del capitán que lucía ligeramente sorprendido por la maniobra tan simple a la que había recurrido para frenarle.

Una parte de la victoria sería ofertada por la fuerza y capacidad física, otra más por la experiencia y lo bien que manejase la situación de batalla.

Se alejó de su enemigo y le miró con detenimiento, parecía haberse topado con alguien que definitivamente le daría pelea.

—Eres demasiado precipitado, mocoso. Eso sólo hará que tu tiempo de vida se acorte –mencionó Ezio al tiempo que movía su muñeca derecha, parecía habérsele entumecido por el golpe del moreno embebido con busoushoku haki-.

—Eres muy resistente –musitó Luffy sin despegar su mirada de aquel hombre-.

—Años de experiencia, nada que alguien como tú no alcanzará algún día. Aunque quisiera saber algo antes de continuar con todo esto –dijo tras aflojar su corbata y retirar aquel caluroso saco- ¿Por qué estás metiéndote en mis asuntos? Y sobre todo, ¿qué relación tienes con mi nieta?

—Es mi nakama –contestó sin más; la simpleza de aquella contestación parecía haber provocado únicamente enfado en aquel hombre que lo observaba con creciente aberración-.

—Venir a enfrentarme por algo tan simple como eso, es absurdo. Yo soy su abuelo, su familia, tengo derecho de llevármela conmigo.

—Ella no desea regresar contigo –expresó con sequedad- Así que he venido a patearte el trasero, ya que no vas a dejarla en paz por las buenas.

—Mi nieta y sus aficiones por unirse a piratas mediocres como tú –espetó furioso, con el ceño fruncido y aquella camisa formal siendo arrojada lejos de él-.

—Eso es…-decía al tiempo que no retiraba su mirada de aquella marca que descansaba sobre el pecho del hombre-.

¿Qué arma podría haber realizado tan aterrador trabajo?¿Pero eso era realmente lo que impresionaba o el hecho de que todavía conservara la vida después de tan peligroso enfrentamiento? Aquello no era más que muestra de la enorme resistencia física y necesidad que ese hombre poseía, que incluso ante una herida tan letal como la que le habían hecho continuaba viviendo con normalidad.

Profunda, marcada y desagradable era aquella cicatriz que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su costado derecho; aún conservaba su profundidad, todavía se le veía desagradable y viviente como en el instante en que fue creada.

—Tu herida fue creada por Akainu, en un intento desesperado por asesinarte y terminar con el legado sanguíneo de Monkey D. Dragon…Sobreviviste ante la expectativa que todos tenían sobre ti. Y ahora estás aquí, tentando nuevamente al destino.

Ese nombre no sólo le evocaba malos recuerdos, sino que le despertaba un amargo e incontenible aborrecimiento; aquel ser le había arrebatado lo que más amaba en este mundo. Su hermano había muerto en sus manos tras protegerlo. ¿Cómo contener el odio que el simple mencionar de ese hombre le causaba?

—Parece que alguien ha recordado algo un poco traumático, ¿no es así?

—Eres mucho más desagradable de lo que pensé…Ezio…¡GEAR THIRD…!¡BUSOSHOKU KOKA!

Su brazo derecho se contrajo mientras sus pies se aferraban del mejor modo posible a la estabilidad del suelo; su rostro sencillamente expresaba algo: total desagrado, aquel hombre había tocado un punto que simplemente no debió de haber siquiera insinuado.

Un violento viento se creó de inmediato y una enorme presión se liberó en el instante en que aquel gigantesco puño coloreado tan llamativamente de aquel tono metálico se dirigió sin duda alguna contra su objetivo, contra quien mantenía una sonrisa burlona en sus brazos e intenciones desagradables tras esas pupilas casi sin vida.

El choque fue inminente, simplemente no había manera de evitarlo o quizás no lo había deseado así su enemigo. Posiblemente sólo estaba intentando hacerle ver el poder que poseía, tal vez quería marcarle desde el inicio la diferencia que existía entre los dos. ¿Es que no sabía que algo como eso en vez de hacerle desistir solamente lo motivaba a continuar?

Su gigantesco puño contra las palmas perfectamente extendidas de aquel hombre, fungiéndole como escudo, como barrera impenetrable que le impendía acercarse demasiado a él, a todas aquellas secciones de su cuerpo que podrían ser consideradas como blandas.

¿Cuál era la verdadera fuerza de aquel hombre?¿Cómo es que ni siquiera le había hecho retroceder ni un mísero centímetro? ¿Cómo es que a su edad todavía podría ser considerado un verdadero rival?

—No lo haces nada mal, viejo –expresó sonriente Luffy-.

—Todavía recuerdo cómo pelear y defenderme –sonrió abiertamente- Ya que me has demostrado lo que eres capaz de hacer, permíteme hacer lo mismo.

Sus manos sujetaron el puño de aquel hombre de goma rápidamente y con esa misma celeridad lo sujetó con firmeza sólo para reducir el empuje del chico, y al mismo tiempo para dar un giro repentino a la situación; aunque aquello no se quedó en lo metafórico.

¿Qué tan rápido podía girar sin perder el equilibrio y marearse?¿Cuánta fuerza podía imprimirle para acelerar y hacer de aquel hombre una mera silueta colorida que rápidamente estaba sintiendo la presión presionándole por el modo en que estaba siendo controlado?

Así tal cual un pequeño yoyo es retraído, de esa misma manera estaba siendo jalado aquel hombre de goma; con cada giro se aproximaba aún más a Ezio. Con cada instante que pasaba podía sentir la mirada penetrante del hombre sobre él. Tenía que liberarse o sucedería algo realmente desagradable.

Su pie impactó contra el costado del hombre, contra su cabeza y aunque fue totalmente directo y con gran empuje, éste simplemente se escuchó seco y sin consecuencias. Sentía que había golpeado a una gran pared en vez del frágil cráneo de un anciano en decadencia.

Para cuando reaccionó, era demasiado tarde; la distancia entre ambos se había reducido abismalmente y lo que le estaba aguardando estaba lejos de ser considerado como un presente turístico.

Si bien sus golpes no habían logrado ningún efecto en él, no significaba que los suyos no iban a funcionar en su cuerpo, incluso cuando éste gozaba de las propiedades de la goma. Su puño izquierdo se estampó de lleno contra su rostro, causando de inmediato un doloroso choque, adornado de tintes carmesí y un inminente daño. Pero la bondad del hombre era escasa y no iba a desperdiciar el tenerle tan cerca.

Su único brazo se movió en acto reflejo contra el hombre, no obstante, lo evadió con una facilidad irritante en la que sólo tuvo que ladear ligeramente su cabeza. Aún con lo preciso que había sido no se recuperaba totalmente del golpe propinado por ese hombre, por lo que su mundo continuaba manifestándose en duplicados.

¿Liberar sus extremidades?¿Por qué?¿Cuál era el fin en esta ocasión? Tal vez no restaría demasiado tiempo antes de que pudiera verlo o mejor dicho sentirlo.

¿Es que acaso no podía sentir nada sobre su cuerpo o es que el sentido del dolor simplemente se había desconectado de su cerebro y cuerpo? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía experimentar nada aun cuando veía claramente lo que estaba pasando?

Sus brazos se movían ávidamente, como si en realidad no existieran tales extremidades. Se vislumbraba como un movimiento vertiginoso, borroso e incapaz de detenerse una vez que ha dado inicio. Era así como percibía aquella lluvia de puñetazos, una que se concentraba eficientemente en esa vieja herida de batalla.

¿Cedió? Sí, lo hizo solamente por un único motivo, estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo, agrietándolo por completo, como si no se requiriera ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para ello.

Agallas y resistencia, aquel capitán las poseía, ¿pero eso sería suficiente para derribar al vejestorio que tenía frente suyo que poseía una fuerza y defensa formidables? Sin importar la respuesta, él encontraría un camino para derribarlo aun cuando todo estuviera en su contra.

Sus manos se impactaron unas contra las otras; aquello era un mero espectáculo de fuerza bruta y convicción. No se encontraban sorprendidos de que el piso bajo ellos empezara a ceder, a no ser más que un mero estorbo para aquel par de guerreros que apenas se encontraban dando inicio a su confrontación.

—Te ves bastante bien mugiwara…Cubierto de sangre y arena –masculló burlón Ezio-.

—Eres lo suficiente fuerte, Ezio. Tus golpes sí que han dolido.

—Espera a que logres sentirlos…-sonrió socarrón; ¿qué se supone que significaban sus simples palabras?-.

Su abdomen mismo se retrajo no por orden propia, sino porque algo le estaba obligando a hacerlo. Podía sentirlo, podía experimentar el tremendo ardor que le quemaba la piel, que le hacía flaquear fuerzas y al mismo tiempo estaba haciéndole experimentar sufrimiento.

El dolor que había vivido tras el puñetazo que impactó contra su rostro no tenía punto de comparación con lo que ahora asolaba su pecho y abdomen. ¿Cómo es que podía sufrir tanto, cómo es que se había hecho tanto daño, cómo podía contener el dolor que estaba desgarrándolo desde afuera hacia adentro?

Sus manos soltaron las de aquel hombre y se dirigieron automáticamente hacia la quebrantada zona, rodeándola con fuerza, como si eso fuera suficiente para librarle de su naciente tortura. Y de forma prácticamente inminente la sangre empezó a fluir desde la comisura de sus labios hacia el exterior.

No había tiempo para explicaciones, y tampoco es como si fuera a dárselas a aquel capitán de tan problemática tripulación. Era sólo que quería guardar aquel momento en su memoria, tal vez debería recordarlo más allá de su mente y mostrarlo al mundo como una advertencia inminente ante cualquiera que quisiera oponérsele. La batalla le estaba haciendo recordar sus momentos de juventud, instantes en que siempre se veía inmiscuido con gente problemática y siempre había salido victorioso con su puño alzado hacia lo alto.

¿Por qué esperar a que recobrara el aliento? Eso era para los que querían lucir amables, espléndidos, sencillamente caritativos con sus adversarios. Lo mejor era continuar golpeando, estropeando su resistencia y aniquilando su persistencia y deseos de ganar.

Su cabeza fue aprensada como si de un pequeño fruto seco se tratase, presionada por aquel par de puñetazos, con una única intención, tornar añicos el frágil cráneo.

Sus pupilas vibraban sorpresivas, sus oídos simplemente resistieron lo mejor que pudieron y se llenaron de ese espeso y llamativo líquido. De su boca escapó un grito ahogado, uno que inminente denotaba dolencia. Lo liberó solamente para concluir el acto y enterrar a aquel hablador hombre contra el suelo.

—¿En serio alguien como tú intenta rescatar a mi nieta? Esperaba más del novato que irrumpió en Impel Down hace dos años atrás.

¿Por qué otro motivo tendría que permanecer allí? Había llegado el momento de avanzar y encargarse del asunto por sus propios medios.

¿Qué le impedía avanzar?¿Qué era lo que le prohibía continuar y obtener lo que quería por la fuerza? Quizás la obstinación de ese chico estaba más allá de la compresión o el entendimiento mismo. Posiblemente no era más que un tonto que no le temía a la muerte o no estaba consciente de que existen límites que no pueden ser simplemente zancados.

—Esto aún no termina, Ezio…¡ELEPHANT GUN!

No había manera de contemplar el número posible de impactos y tampoco es como si pudieran ser cuantificados, al menos no con la velocidad con la que eran disparados. Pero de nada serviría si aquel ataque contara únicamente con rapidez y no con potencia. Su ofensiva era la conjunción perfecta entre ambos factores.

¿A dónde se había ido todas aquellas dolencias que doblegaban su cuerpo?¿En qué instante su debilidad se tornó en fuerza y decisión?¿En qué momento las cosas habían dado un giro ligeramente inesperado?

Con vehemencia golpeaba incesante a quien se había transformado en su único objetivo; su avalancha de contantes golpes era como una joven tormenta que no iba a frenar ante las circunstancias y que solamente se reforzaría conforme el tiempo transcurriera. No tenía tiempo para dejarle respirar, no debía dejar ni un instante de golpear, ya que ese instante sería aprovechado por él para invertir nuevamente la situación a su conveniencia.

Podía sentirlo, era como ser golpeado por vertiginosas y agudas balas, una y otra vez, tornándose mucho más peligrosas y poderosas conforme los segundos transcurría. Era fuerte, ahora su cuerpo estaba consciente de ello. ¿De dónde había sacado los ánimos para pararse y contraatacar?¿De dónde provenía tanta terquedad de defender una causa que ni siquiera debería preocuparle?¿Qué clase de hombre lo sacrificaba todo por alguien que apenas conocía y que bien podría traicionarle cuando menos lo esperase?

Cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza y volvió a establecer aquella postura robusta y equilibrada; no deseaba más ser víctima de los golpes del moreno, simplemente resistiría y buscaría el instante adecuado para devolverle cada uno de sus puñetazos.

¿Es que estaba dispuesto a terminar con toda la isla él solo o es que tenía una tremenda afinidad por destruir cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en su camino? Quizás no era más que un monstruo destructivo que quitaría cualquier obstáculo de encima con tal de alcanzar su objetivo.

—¡GRIZZLY MAGNUM! –vociferó a todo pulmón-.

En un santiamén sus brazos se restiraron hacia atrás lo más lejos que le fue posible. Y con esa misma celeridad se dirigieron hacia adelante, hacia el punto donde aquel hombre se encontraba, dispuesto a probar nuevamente lo versátil que podía ser para tolerar los arranques energéticos del capitán. Pero lo que vio sin duda le sorprendió lo suficiente.

Las palmas de aquellas manos eran simplemente gigantescas y destructivas, embebidas del poderoso haki del pirata. El impacto más allá de inminente, sería terriblemente destructivo, arrasaría con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en el camino como quedaba demostrado tras contemplar el mundo de árboles que habían perecido sin ofrecer resistencia ante su poderío.

Pero no sólo él podía lucirse haciendo uso de tan colosal y tremenda técnica, aquel experimentado hombre también podía ofrecerle un gratificante espectáculo.

—¡CORNATE COMETA!

Aquellas palmas experimentaron un vertiginoso cambio de dirección; su objetivo ahora era el cielo, ¿pero por qué? Todo había transcurrido en un simple parpadear de ojos. Pero todo poseía una simple explicación, una que se ubicaba instintivamente sobre los puños humeantes de aquel hombre.

Había empleado sus puños para desviar por completo el ataque propinado por el moreno, tal como haría un fiero toro en medio de un espectáculo taurino para coronar y arrojar lo más lejos posible al osado que no sólo había tenido el atrevimiento de encerrarlo, sino también de emplearlo como un mero objeto de entretenimiento mordaz.

Aquello simplemente había sido idóneo, pero no iba a concluir allí. La situación estaba prolongándose más tiempo del esperado, incluso la escenografía de su combate había cambiado drásticamente. Se hallaban rodeados de los escombros que conformaban una pequeña sección de su acribillada casa.

—No sólo has venido a invadir a mi isla, sino que también has tenido el atrevimiento de tirar abajo mi casa. Eres un mocoso de lo más problemático.

—Después de que termine contigo, tiraré abajo esta casa –emitió seriamente, con aquel mirar oscurecido por la presencia de su tan querido sombrero- De ese modo ya no quedará nada en esta isla que le traiga malos recuerdos.

Se acercaron el uno al otro, no había más razones para alejarse y contraatacar a la distancia; las cosas debían ser así, directas, sin miramientos, tal cual podía ofertar un verdadero hombre cuando algo más que su honor estaba en juego.

—GEAR SECOND –musitó casi en un suspiro Luffy-.

—No va a funcionar dos veces conmigo el mismo truco, mugiwara.

—¿Quién dijo que se trataba de lo mismo, Ezio?

Su rostro se mantuvo inmutable, y su mirada continuaba fija en él, no quería perderle ni un breve instante de vista y al mismo tiempo tampoco iba a darle el regocijo de verle tambalearse ante aquella embestida, ante esa cornada producto de esos perfectamente entrenados puños. Incluso usando su busoushoku haki fue capaz de sentir cómo aquella zona no sólo se entumecía sino también experimentaba la explosión de dolor que aún no se había erradicado de su abdomen por completo. Sin embargo, tenía que resistir si quería disparar su siguiente ataque.

—¡GOMU GOMU NO RED HAWK!

Su puño derecho se estrelló sin contratiempo alguno contra el pecho de aquel hombre, contra aquella herida, contra la única posible vulnerabilidad que él poseía. La tremenda explosión, cargada por esas violentadas llamaradas simplemente parecía haberle atravesado por completo; pero no era más que un mero espejismo. Sin embargo, el daño que le fue dado estaba demasiado lejos de tal palabra.

Sus pies se tambalearon y su respiración al fin se había modificado; su resistente cuerpo al fin estaba entendiendo el lenguaje del dolor y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban enfrentándose, estaba experimentándolo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan instintivo como él pudiera hacerle pasar por semejante situación? Sencillamente era inaudito.

Un derechazo, un golpe directo a la mandíbula, un gancho inmediato al estómago; una gama simple de golpes, pero cargada de fuerza y que era ejecutada constantemente, con mayor fuerza y rapidez. Aquello se había transformado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde por unos cuantos minutos se olvidaron de las habilidades que poseían y se concentraron en acciones básicas, pero que en sus manos resultaban letales, desgastantes y ya estaban mostrando resultados.

Sus labios habían probado el sabor desagradable del hierro, sus puños dolían por el constante contacto, sus cuerpos estaban siendo mallugados sin compasión alguna y las respiraciones agitadas que se observaban con suma facilidad sólo eran la denotación clara del cansancio abrumador que estaba inundándoles.

Un descuido, un mal movimiento, eso era todo lo que había hecho y era más que suficiente para que aquel hombre obtuviera ventaja sobre su contrincante.

Gruesos y llenos de tremendo filo resultaban ser esos blanquecinos colmillos que habían logrado desgarrar la tela para instalarse cómoda e indefinidamente en la suave piel del desafortunado muchacho. Y a la vez, aquellas garras contráctiles se aferraron fieramente a los costados de sus hombros, como si aquel ser fuera incapaz de sentir, como si lo único que importara fuera el inmovilizarlo e impedirle que continuara peleando sin importar que para ello tuviera que derramar el preciado líquido que le daba vida y coloreaba sus zarpas.

¿Cómo podían sus humanos dientes provocar algún dolor sobre el robusto cuerpo del hombre? Aunque todo aquello no era más que una mera distracción para lo que realmente deseaba hacer.

Jamás estuvo tan agradecido como en ese momento de que su cabeza fuera tan dura y que tuviera el suficiente poder como para confundir al fiero híbrido; ese momento de confusión fue lo único que requirió para contraatacar. Incluso si sus brazos no le respondían adecuadamente tras las lesiones que había sufrido.

—¡GRIZZLY MAGNUUUUUMMMMMMMM!

Si bien la primera vez no había tenido efecto aquel golpe, en esta ocasión las cosas habían cambiado vertiginosamente. Y aunque sus sentidos le alertaron casi de inmediato, era demasiado tarde como para poder defenderse a tiempo.

La presión complicaba su respiración, le asfixiaba irremediablemente. Su cuerpo resistía hasta donde le era posible soportar, sin embargo, estaba llegando a un punto donde no existía retorno, donde únicamente experimentaría la irremediable consecuencia de su descuido.

Había logrado fracturarle algo más que unos cuantos huesos, había provocado de forma irremediable e incontenible una hemorragia interna que se desbocó presurosamente por sus labios. Había causado un daño mucho más severo del que se hubiera imaginado.

¿Es que la pelea había concluido al fin?¿O es que iba a postergarse aún más, incluso cuando la noche se encontraba más que entrada?

—¿Por qué no simplemente caes, eh? –cuestionaba incompasivo Ezio, con aquella mirada aún cargada en soberbia-.

—He venido a derrotarte…¡No pienso caer hasta lograrlo, Ezio!

—Esa estúpida necesidad tuya…¡Con lástima no vas a salvar a nadie! ¿Qué se supone que quieres?¿Dinero, posición, renombre?

—Lo único que quiero es que…¡Ella pueda confiar en las personas y que deje de culparse por cosas que no estaban en sus manos! Y para ello primero…¡TIENE QUE SER LIBRE!

¿Cuántos encuentros no habrían de decidirse con un único y decisivo golpe?¿Cuántas veces no habría pasado ya por algo parecido?¿Y acaso alguna vez se rindió?

Él le apaleó primero y arrojó lejos, golpeándose constantemente contra el suelo, contra los escombros que se ponían en su camino. Aquello había sido tan doloroso como vergonzoso. ¿Es que acaso sólo había lanzado sus palabras al viento? Claro que no, él no era de ésos, él era de los que cumplían sus promesas y llegaba hasta las últimas consecuencias para cumplirlas.

Una vez más se puso de pie, contra todo pronóstico, contra cualquier deseo que pudiera albergar aquel hombre y dio unos cuantos pasos, tambaleante, malherido, con la mirada ligeramente extraviada, pero con un único deseo en su cabeza.

Su cuerpo transpiraba humo, su piel nuevamente se hallaba de aquel tono tan vívido, como si estuviera en pleno hervor mientras sus labios esbozaban una pequeña mueca.

—¡GOMUGOMU NO RED HAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWKKKKKK!

Era como una explosión efusiva, llamativa y sencillamente alucinante, donde el fuego jamás lució tan hermoso como peligroso. Un instante irrepetible donde la noche perdía su magnífico dominio, un momento que parecía haberse detenido brevemente, sólo por el capricho ajeno de perdurar aquel instante glorioso, aquel acto consagrado donde la decisión y la fuerza eran los peores adversarios y la mejor carta del triunfo.

Como el sonido que se produce ante la caída de un enorme y ancestral árbol, había sido aquel sonido, retumbante, destruyendo el silencio de la noche y devolviéndole el tranquilo orden a los alrededores. Ése era el resultado y no había manera de cambiarlo. Incluso aunque intentara modificar su presente, su cuerpo no se lo permitiría; éste simplemente no le respondía más, no quedaba ni ápice de fuerza en alguna de sus extremidades y aquella vieja herida nuevamente volvía a sangrar y doler como en el instante en que fue hecha.

—Esto se ha acabado Ezio…Ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer –espetó Luffy sin despegar su mirada de aquel hombre- La victoria es nuestra.

—Esto apenas está por comenzar Monkey D. Luffy…¡Esta victoria no significa nada! ¡No importa cuánto te esfuerces, no podrás mantener a salvo a todos tus amigos….!

—¡No sólo los protegeré…también derrotaré a Sable!

—Quiero ver si eres capaz de hacerlo, niño.

—Voy a derrotarlo, es una promesa.

Aquella mirada endurecida se tranquilizó y esa sonrisa tan típica en él se hizo presente, llenando de calma a sus preocupados camaradas que corrían para acercarse a él. Nunca habían dudado de las habilidades, pero siempre les daba pendiente, especialmente por el estilo tan peculiar que tenía para enfrentarse contra sus contrincantes.

Esos ojos esmeralda le veían sorprendidos; más que incredulidad denotaban impresión. Las palabras no salían de sus labios, no abandonaban su garganta, incluso cuando su mente estaba totalmente corrompida por todas las palabras de agradecimiento que pudiera formular y expresarle.

¿Es que alguna vez alguien le había dejado sin palabras, sin que decir? No, jamás había estado en semejante condición, ni siquiera cuando estuvo frente a enemigos que le intimidaron y pusieron su vida en peligro.

Sus pasos fueron lentos pero llenos de decisión y aunque le costaba un poco caminar, no iba a detenerse, había algo que quería decir, algo que agradecer, algo que estaba quemándole la garganta y que no la dejaría descansar si no lo decía.

Detestaba llorar en público y mostrar su vulnerabilidad; no era algo que hiciera con frecuencia, es más, podría jurar que su propio espíritu y fuerza habían flaqueado desde que lo había conocido a él y a sus alegres camaradas. Muchas cosas habían empezado a cambiar desde que decidió subir a su embarcación y formar parte de sus aventuras.

Su rostro manifestaba un poco de malestar, pero nada que no fuera capaz de manejar. Su sonrisa se mantuvo como siempre, alegre y llena de calidez. Su mirada estaba puesta en sus amigos, en aquellos compañeros de viaje que se habían unido a él y le habían ayudado a superar cualquier reto que se les impusiera. Y así mismo, allí estaba ella, aquella chica que parecía tener vergüenza de ser vista llorar y que lo hacía en silencio, sobre el hombro de su capitán mientras sus manos temblaban, sujetándole con suavidad en un cálido abrazo.

—…_Gracias…_

—No hay nada qué agradecer Lynn…Te prometí que lo derrotaría…Ahora no tienes por qué temer más. Podrás venir con nosotros sin preocupación alguna…Shishishishi.

—…Sí…Nos esperan muchas aventuras todavía…-dijo con mejor humor, apartándose de él y limpiando con pena las escurridizas lágrimas que aún preservaba sobre sus mejillas-.

Avanzó un poco más con la mirada puesta hacia el frente, no tenía la necesidad de proseguir, no tenía por qué dirigirse hacia aquella persona, no obstante, algo dentro de ella le indicaba que era lo mejor, que no podría continuar adelante si no enfrentaba una vez más al hombre que por muchos años le hizo sentir como una esclava más que como una persona.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que cruzaron miradas, sin embargo, siempre se había esforzado por borrar aquel rostro de su memoria, de olvidar por completo su timbre de voz, de ignorar aquella relación que les volvía cercanos, porque esa era la mejor manera de sobrellevar las cosas. Sin embargo, esa noche no podía hacerlo, tenía que encararlo para poder romper aquella cadena que lo tornaba su inseparable.

Su mirada se clavó en él, observando su decadencia y su orgullo pisoteado. Allí estaba el hombre que por mucho tiempo siempre esperó demasiado de ella sin siquiera preguntarle si es que tenía algún vago deseo.

—…Ezio…-musitó con cierta frialdad-.

—¿Debes sentirte contenta, no es así? Al fin lograste lo que querías.

—Vencerte jamás formó parte de mis planes, Ezio. Lo único que yo deseaba era que ella estuviera bien…Ni siquiera estaba interesada en mi propia libertad. Si tan sólo la hubieras dejado libre, si tan sólo hubieras escuchado el único deseo que tenía, las cosas ahora serían totalmente diferentes.

Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a mi autonomía, a hacer cualquier cosa que desearas…lo único que tenías que hacer, era dejarla ir…

—Lynn, jamás has entendido la razón de tu existencia. El motivo por el cual sigues aún con vida.

—Mi vida siempre ha sido un juguete para ti, así como lo fue la de mi madre…No fuimos más que meros objetos, ¿no es así? –dijo con amargura con aquel gesto en sus labios, tan cercano y pereciente a una sonrisa-.

—Tu madre desperdició años valiosos siguiendo un estúpido sueño.

—¡Su sueño jamás será estúpido, jamás! Ella salió al mar y realizó su único sueño…No tuvo remordimiento por ello…Tuvo la vida que siempre quiso…¡Fue libre y feliz como jamás lo había sido…! Ella merecía seguir viviendo su sueño, pero tú…¡pero tú la llevaste contigo y la encerraste en esta isla hasta que murió!

—Ella tenía obligaciones que cumplir. Su sangre no iba a ser desperdiciada ni corrompida con la de aquel hombre.

—¡¿Qué tiene de especial esta sangre, qué?! Es ordinaria, es como la de los demás…No hay nada diferente en ella, nada que la haga especial…nada que la haga superior…Lo único con lo que carga nuestra sangre es con el pecado, con el sufrimiento y con la desesperanza de todas aquellas personas que han sido víctimas de toda esa soberbia, de tanta crueldad…de todos aquellos actos inhumanos…

Aun cuando desearía no tener relación alguna con esta familia…Incluso cuando muchas veces deseé haber nacido en alguna isla lejana, entre una familia humilde….siendo sólo yo, sabiendo que la libertad no es un privilegio sino un derecho, no renegaré de esta sangre…No voy a ignorar mis orígenes, no voy a escapar ante las miradas de desprecio que no entenderán ni siquiera con palabras que no soy como todos ustedes. La mentalidad de las personas cambia, estoy segura que aunque no pueda convencer a todos, podré hacerlo con las personas correctas…Mi pasado no es excusa para renunciar a mi presente.

—Ellos jamás podrán entenderte Lynn…Nunca lo harán.

—…No necesitan entenderme…Es suficiente con que me acepten tal cual soy.

—¿Pero qué ridiculeces estás diciendo? Me cuesta trabajo pensar que has sido entrenada por Baldassare. Sabes que aborrezco ese tipo de actitudes…Me haces recordar a tu madre.

—Sabes…jamás podré perdonarte todo el daño y las lágrimas que le hiciste derramar, sin importar cuántas veces me pidas perdón…Pero ella me hizo prometerle que no te odiaría sin importar lo que pasara…Incluso con todo lo que le hiciste, ella continuaba amándote como el padre que eras…Ella seguía preocupándose por ti…Ella jamás te odió…jamás lo hizo…Lo único que lamento es que tú ni siquiera sientas el más mínimo arrepentimiento por el sufrimiento que le ocasionaste…

Pero…-su voz empezaba a temblar, quebrándosele ante la más pequeña emoción- ahora las cosas son muy diferentes y aunque no lo parezca…te estoy agradecida…

—¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?¿Cómo que agradecida?

—Si no hubiera sido por ti….nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos a todos ellos…De vivir aventuras peligrosas, de aprender a luchar por las cosas que quiero….De saber que aunque la vida luzca triste y sin esperanza alguna, algún día te traerá algo bueno y te devolverá la sonrisa…De sentirme viva, de aferrarme fuertemente a mis sueños….Ezio, gracias por volverme fuerte…


End file.
